Batman: The Dark Knight
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: Bruce Wayne has returned from his travels and has chosen his symbol and identity. As Batman, he begins his life of secrecy and crime fighting, taking on Gotham's underworld and the insane men and women who transform into villains. What he never expected, however, was to create a team or fall in love with Detective Elisa Montez. (Inspired by Nolan films & Animated Series)
1. Underestimated

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I've been out of the game for some time (just uninspired), but since summer started I rewatched the Dark Knight Trilogy and the Animated Series (with Conroy and Hamill) and I got the nutty idea of taking the two and blending them. This story is meant to be Nolan-verse, but I will be adding some characters from the cartoon that didn't show up in the films. I'll also be tweaking some of the storylines as I add these characters and my OCs. I ask that you please bear with me and suspend disbelief - after all, this _is_ fan fiction. If you care to join me on this endeavor, I hope you enjoy what I have to offer. If you have something to share, please be constructive with your criticism. Without further ado, read on and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Underestimated**

" _This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Gotham Central Hospital…"_

The reporter's voice on the television drifted lazily through the air, along with the faint scent of pancakes. Three women darted around the small room, all of them calling out and talking at the same time.

"I can't find my textbook!"

"Oh, the pancakes!"

"Where did I put my stupid watch?!"

"Is anybody gonna take that last candy bar?"

"Um, yeah. I need my daily dose of sugar."

"Girls!" the clipped, elegant-sounding voice of the elder woman chided them, scowling as she turned off the stove in disappointment of her slightly burnt creations. "Oh, bother. Not again." Returning her attention to the fiasco of the candy bar, her lips stretched into a wry smile as she saw the two siblings split the treat down the middle. "That's more like it. Well, I'm afraid breakfast has gone to the dogs, dearies."

"Oh, it's not that bad, Becky," said the eldest sister, quickening her step as she bounced over to the stove top. Grabbing one of the cooler disks, she inspected it briefly before taking a bite out of it. "Works for me," she said around the mouthful.

"I'm gonna be late for class!" the younger sister gasped as she saw the time appear on the television, shutting the device off quickly before snatching her school bag and making off to the door.

"Hey!" the elder cried, making sure to kiss the sixty-something lady on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Good luck on your first day, Elisa!" the woman called as the young woman rushed out the door and shut it tight after her.

The two sisters barreled down the stairs of the dank, decrepit apartments, pausing only when they passed a familiar door, which acted as a barrier to the screaming, furious voices within. The two girls glanced at one another, brows furrowed, before the eldest raised her hand to knock. Before she even reached it, the door creaked open and a small figure emerged quickly. He shut the door behind him and glanced up to see their faces with his sad, blue-grey eyes. "Hi, Elisa. Hi, Brina," he said softly, wincing as the two voices continued to escalate in volume.

"Hey, Tim," the eldest, Elisa, smiled sadly, ruffling the boy's blonde hair.

"Hi," the other girl, Brina, responded sweetly, kissing the boy's forehead. "Ready for school?"

He nodded silently and allowed them to take him away. He did not glance back at the door, even as the sound of breaking glass pierced the air. He looked forward to his ride to school with his neighbors…it took his mind off things for a few hours.

Elisa's dark brown eyes darted as they reached the ground floor and she extended her hand towards the door. Keeping one hand on her pocket, where her Taser was sitting complacently, she scanned the filthy alleyway of the Narrows before motioning silently for the rest of her posse to follow. Even after living here for years, she was never accustomed or comfortable with the area. "Stay close," she murmured, as she always did whenever she left the building with her loved ones. Keeping her body erect, her eyes never stopping to check every inch of the area, she led the others out towards the streets. Their journey was always one of silence, vigilance of high priority. The memory of a fated night always flickered in the back of her mind whenever she passed Faden Street, just a block away from their apartment building. It was what made her eyes burn with anger, and drove her to this point in time.

The walk to the monorail always seemed to drag, even with the weak beams of sunlight trying to light up their path through the buildings and smog of the city. At last, when they were finally able to sit in the empty car, the trio allowed themselves to relax just a smidge. The electric train jolted to life and slowly sped over the river and towards the center of the city of Gotham.

"What's with the fancy clothes?" Tim asked, raising his gaze to Elisa's face.

"They're not _that_ fancy-" she protested.

"She's finally starting work, Timmy!" Brina beamed, nudging her sister's arm as her brown eyes sparkled. "She's headed for the GCPD, they gave her the okay yesterday!"

"Really?" Tim asked, his face lighting up. "So you're an official cop?"

"That's detective to you," she winked, unable to contain her grin. She had studied and trained hard the past four years, and now that she had finally graduated, she was eager to get out there and make a difference. She felt her heart bursting within her chest as she was embraced by both child and sister, the two of them smiling at her with pride. "I'll tell you about my first day later, I promise. We can order Caesar's Pizza and watch those weird cartoons you like, Tim."

"They're not weird! It's a superhero show. 'The Gray Ghost'."

"The art-style's a bit off, but whatever," Elisa teased. "You've got that math test today, don't you?"

He nodded. "I can do it."

"Of course you can," Brina grinned, only to grimace. "I wish I could say the same for my programming class."

"Don't be ridiculous, Brina. You just overanalyze. You could hack into a store's security system if you wanted," Elisa mumbled under her breath, smirking as Brina stuck out her tongue at her.

The college student rolled her eyes before tossing her coppery brown braid over her shoulder. "I would never dream of doing such a thing."

Tim giggled as they bantered. The eight-year-old boy wished he could stay with them permanently, as well as their British caretaker. He saw in them the family he did not have, and craved it more than anything. The girls had gotten the hint when they first moved to the Narrows and met the small boy, crying outside in the rain as his parents threw things around in their apartment above. He snuggled into Elisa's embrace, enjoying her warmth and the smell of mint before he had to leave.

Arriving at their destination, the trio disembarked the monorail to catch yet another ride on a bus. The entire time they waited, Elisa found herself strumming her fingers upon her knee. She caught the dirty look from Brina, reminding her to quit the obnoxious habit, and moved on to twirling a loose strand of her curly black hair that had fallen out of its bun. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the window across from her, she could see her anxious face staring back. She wore her best grey slacks and had ironed her button-down blouse until Rebecca was certain she would burn a hole through it. Her mother's burgundy leather jacket gave her some comfort, though, which made her smile softly as she remembered her mother wearing the article of clothing.

"This is our stop," Brina announced, bringing Elisa out of her thoughts.

The three of them exited the vehicle and said their goodbyes, exchanging hugs and kisses before they split. Brina took Tim by the hand and strode off, ready to drop him off at his school before hurrying to Gotham University. Elisa watched them leave wistfully as a knot formed in her stomach. Though she was confident in her abilities and eager to start work, she couldn't help but feel anxious. She had heard a great deal about the Gotham police, not to mention worked with some of the officers, and they were anything but friendly. Still, as she straightened her jacket and threw her shoulders back, she knew she wouldn't be alone as she started her first day on the job.

As she walked along the sidewalk, self-consciously checking her hair and praying to God she didn't look like she had a bird's nest on her head, her shoulder bumped against another's, sending her tripping over her wedged shoes. Biting back a curse, she turned to face the stranger when she noticed a sleek, brown item on the floor. Kneeling down, she took the wallet in her hand and raised her face to speak when her eyes locked with a pair of dark, startling hazel orbs.

"Sorry," she immediately spoke, blushing as she realized she had been staring. She could already feel her face burning like the sun, and she probably looked like a tomato to boot. "I wasn't paying attention. Here, I think this is yours." She offered him the wallet, her heart racing as this handsome stranger placed his hand over hers, a half-hearted smile stretching on his lips.

"Thanks. Don't worry about it, I wasn't focused either," he answered, offering his free hand to help her up.

They stood awkwardly, smiling shyly before a thought snapped Elisa back to reality. "Oh! I'm going to be late!" she gasped, checking her wristwatch and grimacing as she saw the metal hands confirm her suspicion. "Excuse me," she added quickly, running off without a second glance at the man. Had she bothered to look back, she might have seen him quirk an eyebrow and cock his head at her, an amused grin growing wide on his usually stern face.

-B-

The inside of the slightly run-down building was bustling, with officers haggling with one another, phones ringing, and the smell of coffee strongly dominating the air. Elisa ignored all of it and headed straight for the Commissioner's office. Some of the officers, upon seeing her face, made a motion of welcome to her. She had been coming to visit for some time in the past year of her studies, and a few were fond of her, if not at least curious. She quickly waved or smiled to those that acknowledged her before arriving at the empty secretary's desk before the office. Her brows furrowed at the sight. Was the older gentleman away for the day? He was usually found typing away at his post or taking calls. Taking one quick sweep of the room, she decided to knock on the Commissioner's door anyway.

"Come in," she heard a smooth, male voice respond.

Opening the door, she saw three figures standing at the center of the room around the polished desk. She knew the tall, dark-skinned man to be Commissioner Loeb, who stared stoically at her as she shut the door after her. The second figure had a weathered, tired face, but kind eyes hidden behind a pair of large glasses, a moustache completing his look. This man offered her a small smile, to which she politely returned the gesture. The last figure made her feel slightly more at ease. The youthful face of her classmate and friend, John Blake, recently graduated patrol officer, watched her with teasing eyes and a half grin that she had come to know and love. He was considered a brother to her after all the years of studying and training they had been put through together.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she greeted them cordially, standing at attention. "Detective Elisa Montez, reporting for duty."

Loeb's mouth twitched, fighting back a smirk, before he shook his head and said, "At ease, Miss Montez. You're right on time." Taking a seat behind his desk, he motioned towards the other two men. "I was just introducing your colleague, Officer Blake, to Sergeant James Gordon."

"How do you do, sir?" she asked, offering her hand to the sergeant, who readily shook it.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted her kindly.

"Officer Blake will be working with Gordon and Detective Flass until he gets the hang of things," Loeb informed the group. "I'll have you out front at the desk, Miss Montez."

Elisa felt as though his words were a slap to the face as she listened, her face showing nothing, though her eyes began to fill with indignation. Quickly collecting herself, she stood a little straighter and said, "Excuse me for interrupting, sir, but I'm ready to get out there and do my best."

"Maybe," he answered coolly, lacing his fingers together and placing his hands atop his desk. "But I'm not sure just yet. Either way, we're in need of a secretary. Mr. Burl died last week, and with the other recruits that have already come in and been assigned with mentors, I feel that we're fully covered."

Her brows furrowing, she insisted evenly, "Sir, I'm not some token policewoman. I was trained just as much as the other recruits, even harder at times."

He glanced her over from top to bottom, taking in her barely passable five foot four height. "And now you'll get a chance to relax from your hard work…unless you don't want the job."

Gordon made eye contact with Blake, and could see the young man's anger at the Commissioner's decision. Thinking fast, he tried one last ditch effort before anyone could explode. "Why not let me take them both? I can manage."

"Thoughtful of you, Jim, but no. The young lady can stay at the desk or find another police station this close to her vicinity." With the note of finality in his voice, he leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Dismissed."

John Blake opened his mouth to protest just as Gordon and Elisa both shot him a quelling look. The three excused themselves and left, shutting the door after them. Gordon released a sigh as he felt the two rookies' frustration invisibly emancipating from their beings. "Sorry, kids. Once he's set his mind, there's no changing it."

"Ellie, I'm sorry-" John started, pausing as Elisa held up her hand and exhaled shortly.

"Don't you worry about me, Johnny," she smirked, nudging his ribs. "I'm going to prove that I can excel at whatever they throw at me, even if it _is_ just…paperwork." She didn't bother to hide her grimace at the thought of answering nasty phone calls and pouring over countless files and requests. During her time at college, she had taken a part time job as a secretary to a doctor at Arkham Asylum, and hated every second of it. Still, at least she was equipped with the skills from that experience, and she was certain she would never have to worry about seeing those psychos again.

"Still…you were one of the top students in our class," her friend frowned.

"I have a feeling that I'd still be here if I was the president," she joked. She became stern as she remembered that Gordon was still in their midst. "Sorry, sir-"

"Don't apologize, Miss," Gordon shook his head, forming his own wry smile. "A lot of people go unappreciated and underestimated here."

The phone on the previously unoccupied desk blared loudly, startling them all from their conversation. Pouting at the electronic device, Elisa heaved a sigh and sat down. "You go on ahead. Have a good day, and be safe."

With empathetic eyes, the two males bid her goodbye before walking into the sea of people. Elisa picked up the phone and soon found herself taking a memo for Loeb from the Mayor. She thought he would never stop talking, arguing with her as though she herself were Loeb. "Yes, Mayor Garcia, I understand, and I'll get the message to the Commissioner right away…" The door to Loeb's office opened, causing her to turn her head and see him. She held up a slip of paper with the name "Mayor G" on it, making Loeb sigh and roll his eyes. He mumbled at her to put him on hold, which she gladly did after stubbornly excusing herself from the talkative man. Looking up to her boss, she suppressed a breath of relief. "He's adamant about talking to you, sir. It's about the drug rings spreading-"

"I _know_ why he's calling," he snapped, making a sound of irritation as he glanced back at his own desk and saw that his phone was now beeping. He was not eager to get to Mayor Anthony Garcia's call. He had been hounding the commissioner for the past few weeks with the same issue, determined to get the drugs off the streets – at least, the cleaner, more elegant streets of Gotham – and it was giving Loeb a headache. "If I have to hear about 'wiping the streets clean' one more time-"

"Why not find a way to confront, or at the very least compromise, with Falcone and other mob bosses? Or find evidence to prosecute them?" Elisa suggested, her brows furrowed in suspicion at him. Everyone knew the mobs had their hands in everything, but she knew if you looked under a rock and dug deep enough, you could find the juicy worms. In order for that to happen, however, they would need morals and courage…something she saw that Loeb and most of the police here lacked as he gave her yet another dirty look.

"Why not get me a coffee instead, Miss Montez. Dark roast, two packets of cream. On my desk in ten minutes."

Glaring back evenly at him as she arose from her seat, she let the corner of her mouth twitch upward for a second as she coolly nodded her head and responded tartly, "Yes, sir." Turning on her heel, she walked towards the coffee machine, narrowing her eyes at the appliance. He would get his dark roast coffee with two packets of cream when she returned, as well as a pinch of salt and a mountain of passive aggressiveness.

-B-

Brina picked up her cellphone as she left her first class, texting quickly as she made her way to the ladies' room. _"How's work?"_ she wrote, pressing send before tugging the door open and entering the room.

The immediate response was an emoji that looked exasperated. _"I'll tell you at home."_

Brina bit her tongue at this, her stomach churning as her eyes began to prick with tears. She only hoped her sister wouldn't be in too foul of a mood when she got home and shared the bad news. Her hand shook as she stared balefully at the letter from Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

" _Brina?"_

 _She looked up from her textbook as she heard her name being called. She had just dropped Tim off at school when she received a text from Emilio Rodriguez, the head of Scholarships and Loans in Wayne Enterprises, asking her to come in that morning. Having checked in, she sat down and began studying until she heard her voice being called in a melancholy tone._

" _Hi, Emilio," she greeted the middle-aged man warmly, her heart speeding as she caught sight of his apologetic face. "What's up?"_

" _I'm sorry, I know you've got class in a bit, it's just…" Heaving a sigh, he pulled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it over to her. He had helped her sister get through college, and seen what dedicated students these girls were. Seeing her reaction as she opened the envelope and began to read made his heart ache. It simply wasn't fair._

"… _why are they taking away the scholarships?" Brina asked in a whisper, raising her eyes to him, now full of hot tears._

" _It's the head of the company, Mr. Earle. He said it was a hindrance and wasn't showing huge signs of progression-"_

" _He doesn't want to spend his precious funds, I get it," she sniffled, fighting to regain her composure. Clenching her hand, she crushed the letter and shoved it into her saddlebag backpack. Looking at the man, she forced a smile as she wiped away her tears. "You can tell him 'thanks' for me and all the other college students who can't afford this education."_

" _Sabrina-" he pleaded softly._

" _Thanks for everything, Emilio…I'm gonna start looking online to see if there's anything else available." With that, she walked away slowly, feeling as though a ton of lead had been placed on her shoulders._

* * *

Wiping her face clean of her new tears, Brina squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply. Crying about it wasn't going to solve anything. "Breathe, Brina, breathe," she muttered softly. Grasping her bag, she entered an empty stall and lowered the lid so that she might sit. Opening her laptop – a beaten-up hand-me-down that was now their only form of internet access at the apartment – she tapped her mousepad to select a tab and began to type in a series of complex and intricate passcodes. If anything could take her mind off things, it was this.

Since she was ten, she had learned how to memorize equations, passwords, directions, and recipes. It was about the same time that she found herself drawn to computers and seeing how programs worked. By thirteen, she had learned that each system had weak points. Even if they could not afford the technology at home, she utilized whatever she had at school, from friends, and even the local library. It wasn't until Elisa gave her the old laptop that she finally was able to test her finesse and strengthen her curiosities. Thus her hope to study Computer Science was realized and she applied to Gotham University years later.

Waiting for the system to load, she flexed her fingers, her brows knitting together as the security footage of the east hallway appeared on her screen. She watched as the students walked past, oblivious to their every moment and word being captured on film. During her first semester, she was able to hack into the security system and caught sight of an assault on a young man who was beaten and taken away. She ripped the footage onto a hard drive and anonymously sent it to the university's security department, and the delinquents were apprehended shortly afterwards…only to be released weeks later. She was infuriated and decided if the law wasn't going to do anything about it, she would have to fight her own way. While she commended her sister and believed she could do great things, she believed that something drastic had to change before things got better.

Keeping an eye on this particular passage – this secluded one she found to be the most active with attacks and rape attempts – she decided to play vigilante and go out when help was needed. Her sister would have called her reckless if she knew. Brina was not afraid, however. She may not be a cop, but she had a few surprises up her sleeve.

Her eyes darted to a hunched figure on the screen being approached by two larger persons. Already, Brina was rising from her seat. The hallway was more or less deserted, with only two or three students sitting on the benches and minding their own business. Seeing the two males tower over the female, she typed in a quick code, shutting the camera off for the next five minutes. Security would find it extremely suspicious if it was any more than that time frame. Quickly, she snapped the laptop shut and shoved it into her bag before barreling out of the bathroom. Cutting across the Arts and Music building and making a left turn at the courtyard, she hurried as fast as he legs would let her. Already, as she slowed herself down as so not to be heard, she could hear their low, sinister hisses.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Please… I just want to get to class-"

"I've seen you at the Biology Lab. She's into science, Bill."

"Maybe we should give her a private lesson on biology."

"Please-"

"Please what?" one of the bullies snickered, gasping as a boot-covered foot suddenly appeared between his parted legs and flew to make contact with his groin. As he toppled over, his friend spun around to see who the assailant was.

Brina had taken a moment to hide her belongings in one of the bushes before pulling up her scarf and hoodie to conceal her face and hair. With only her glaring brown eyes exposed, she demonstrated a flurry of movements as she flipped and kicked, jabbing them with her elbows in weak spots before they could react. With a final thrust of her foot, she watched as the second male crippled over and wheezed for breath. Looking up, she saw the girl standing there, gaping at her with wide eyes, her jaw loose.

"Don't just stand there! Go before they catch their breaths!" Brina insisted.

Her words seemed to snap the girl out of her stupor, sending her flying down the hallway past Brina and the thugs, but not before shouting, "Thanks!"

Brina didn't have time for 'thank yous', though. Running in the same direction as the victim, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure the two idiots were still down. Her heart pounding wildly within her chest, she skidded to make a turn back towards the row of bushes that held her bag. It was then that she nearly tripped over herself and came to a complete halt upon seeing her saddlebag being held aloft by a stranger.

The man was tall and handsome, with a chiseled face and a suit she was sure could pay her family's rent for at least a year. Something about him seemed familiar…hadn't she seen him on TV…?

"Looking for this?" he asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at her.

She said nothing, standing stock still as she waited for some kind of condescending or hostile remark from him. _"Oh my gosh, I can't afford to go to jail! Elisa would kill me!"_ She fought to remain calm as she straightened herself and struggled to get the right words out of her mouth. "…I guess you're gonna report this, huh?" She winced, wanting to smack herself. _"Great! Give him ideas! Point him in the right direction!"_

"The ones who should be reported are those two," he said casually, nodding his head in the direction she had come from. He stretched out his arm and quietly beckoned with his eyes for her to retrieve the parcel. "Come on, I don't bite."

Slowly, she edged towards him and snatched the bag back. Raising an eyebrow at him, she cocked her head and asked, "Are you a professor or something?"

A chuckle escaped him as he shook his head. "Not exactly. I'm looking for the Office of Financial Aid. I'm trying to get in contact with some students."

"Financial Aid? That's south, past the courtyard to the OFA building," she directed him. "It's the only one with three floors."

"Thanks," he answered. A half grin showed on his lips as he said, "You can remove the scarf. I don't plan on turning you into the authorities."

"If it's all the same, I'll stay covered," she responded tartly. "You could be some sort of psychotic weirdo who wants to stalk me or a government agent bent on exposing my amazing double life."

The grin seemed to widen as he listened, amused by her sarcasm. "Fair enough. If you ever need anything, though, let me know."

"And…you are…?"

"Bruce Wayne."

Brina felt as though her eyes had popped out of their sockets and onto the pavement. " _Wayne_?! Like, Wayne Enterprises?"

"Yes…" he answered, giving her a quizzical look.

"Oh for the love of Pete, I'm an idiot," she whispered, covering her eyes. "Now I really don't have a chance…"

"Are you ok?" he asked, reaching for her. The sound of footsteps earning his attention, his head turned to catch sight of the two attackers she had kicked down earlier. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her down behind the bushes and shushed her when she began to protest.

Brina remained still and waited as she realized what he was doing. Waiting for the goons to pass, she glanced over at him and gave him an approving look. "You're pretty quick."

"You've got to be when the paparazzi's always on your tail," he mumbled, checking the view over the bushes before helping her up. "Now, care to explain that reaction of yours?"

" _You could just run away and never look back,"_ a little voice within her said, but she knew it would only make her look childish. _"What do you care if he thinks you're childish? He doesn't know who you are!"_ Still, she knew she had to face her problems if she wanted to set things right. That was what Elisa always told her. Tugging both scarf and hoodie down, she exposed her blushing face and mussed up braid. "Sabrina Montez," she introduced herself meekly, offering her hand. Much to her surprise and relief, he shook it heartily.

"Montez…I think your name was on my list, actually." Tugging his sleek, new phone from the inside of his dark jacket, he turned it on and tapped the screen before turning it to face her. "This is you, isn't it? A recipient of the Wayne Foundation Scholarship?"

"Was," she answered tiredly. Shaking her head, she resituated her bag on her shoulder. "I already got the news about it being canceled, you don't have to remind me."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," he frowned. "I'm reinstating it."

Her head whipped around as she gawked at him. "Shut up!" she shouted, covering her mouth as soon as the words flew out. She frowned as he laughed. "I was called in this morning and told I wouldn't be on it-"

"Well, I've changed it back," he informed her.

"How do I even know you're the real Bruce Wayne?" she asked, squinting scrutinizingly at him. "He's been proclaimed dead for the past few years."

"I could show you my driver's license, birth certificate, social security card, vehicle registration, and I'm currently on every channel on the globe. Pick your poison."

She stared at him silently, making him wonder if she had gone into a wide-eyed comatose state until she smacked her forehead. "I'm an idiot."

He laughed out loud in spite of himself, making her watch him cautiously. "I doubt that. You're very quick and witty, and you know how to defend yourself. You're full of surprises."

"Well, that's what you get for having a sister as a cop and taking gymnastics for years," she shrugged, smirking teasingly before looking him in the eye, her face sober. Her eyes were filled with pain and pleading as she kept her voice soft and even. "Sir, I hate to sound…needy…but, please, if you're telling the truth, _please_ let me know I can keep going to school. I _need_ to learn, I _want_ to. I really need this scholarship…and I don't want any more bad news for my family…so please tell me the truth."

Bruce reached over and grasped her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he looked in her eyes, all teasing gone out the window. Somehow, she felt like he was trying to probe her, looking for something inside of her. His sternness vanished just as quickly as he gave her his half smile once more and said, "Check your mail in the next couple of days for the confirmation letter. Trust me." Releasing her from his hold, he walked off, pausing for a moment to look over his shoulder at her. "Keep up the good work, Sabrina."

"It's Brina," she smiled, waving before running off in the opposite direction, fighting back the urge to squee in delight. _"Yes! Thank you, God! Thank you, Mom, Dad! Things are finally looking up."_

-B-

Evening could not come soon enough for Elisa.

The hours seemed to trudge on slowly, painfully, as she sat at her desk and took calls, made copies, organized reports, and got coffee for Commissioner Loeb. Thankfully, the latter job came to a halt after her third try. The first time she brought him his caffeinated drink she poured in a packet of salt along with a packet of sugar. "The mugs must not be clean," she insisted innocently. The second time he demanded his coffee, she poured in honey. "Are you sure the cream's not sweetened already?" she had suggested. The final straw was when she added three packets of cream. "It's the same amount I used last time," she had said sweetly.

Loeb had given her his infamous stink eye as she walked away. At the very least, she was certain she was off coffee duty unless he wanted another botched mug of the drink.

Elisa fought to keep her spirits up as she started her first day of work, but her coworkers were starting to grate on her nerves. She had spotted at least ten of her classmates from Gotham U, about six of them had come over to comment or gloat on how impressed they were to see one of their top colleagues put to work as a secretary. "At least I don't need a gun to compensate for anything and I don't waste my time rubbing myself in people's faces when there's work to be done," she would tell them sweetly as she batted her eyelashes and then turned back to her work.

Gathering the files stacked on her desk, she looked at her watch for the zillionth time that day, taking solace in the fact that John had already taken Brina and Tim home for her. She smiled as she imagined her little sister's blushing face around the officer. She only wished that she could have taken her family home as opposed to being trapped there in the station. Hefting the stack, she headed back to the file room, catching pieces of gossip as she passed other officers and detectives. The name she kept hearing the most that day was 'Bruce Wayne'.

" _Weird…I thought he was dead,"_ she mused silently as she slipped each manila folder into the appropriate cabinets. She glanced around the room, making sure that nothing more had to be set into place as her eyes fell upon another file cabinet. Pursing her lips, she checked over her shoulder before walking over and tugging the drawer open. Her fingers pushed the files up until she found the one she was looking for. Falcone's name was scribbled at the tab, but already she could see that the file was slim. If they _did_ have any dirt on the man, it wouldn't be found here. She took a gander at it anyways and at least got a look at his history. Heaving a tired sigh, she set the file back into place, her mind wandering back to the name 'Wayne'. Curiosity took hold as she decided to pull up his file when the door opened, making her straighten at once.

" _Oh please, dear God, don't let it be Loeb asking for another cup of coffee!"_ she mentally screamed. Her concerns vanished as she saw a handsome man enter the room, his black hair disheveled, his green eyes narrowed in search. They widened upon seeing her, however, causing him to smile brightly. "Good evening," he greeted her, shutting the door behind him.

"Good evening," she responded back politely, shutting the file cabinet. _"I can look up this Wayne character later."_ "Can I help you with something?"

"Ah, just looking for files from ten years ago on the Maroni case," he responded, running his hand through his hair.

"Sure. It's filing cabinet F8, second drawer from the top," she instructed him.

He nodded, making his way towards said cabinet when he stopped short and turned to face her. "Sorry, where are my manners?" he chuckled, offering his hand. "Trent Montgomery, I work in the DA's office."

"Elisa Montez," she responded, adding afterwards, "Detective."

"Detective Montez, huh? It's a pleasure," he grinned. "I guess I'll be seeing you out there."

"I doubt it," she said, her mouth twisted into a forced smile. "I'm a glorified secretary is all."

He frowned at this. "First day on the job?"

"How can you tell?" she sighed. Shrugging it off, she tried smiling again, this time with hope in her eyes. "But hey, I'm not one to quit. I can handle whatever they throw at me."

"Good," he smirked. "I thought I'd have to give you a push in the right direction. A positive attitude can change everything."

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughed lightly. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, Detective," he winked, watching her as she left the room.

Elisa power-walked away, eager to get home. Already the sky was darkening, and while she knew she could handle herself out there, she preferred not to travel in the darkness. Grabbing her purse, she clocked out and hurried out the door, never stopping as she kept her thoughts trained on her passage home. She wondered if Brina had gotten her answers for the exam review, or if Tim had passed his math test, if John enjoyed working with Sergeant Gordon, and what Rebecca had made for dinner. She avoided thinking about returning to work the next morning, however, still vastly disappointed in her boss. He was nothing but a self-righteous bully in her opinion. All day, she fought to think of something kind about him, and he seemed to squash that notion no matter how hard she tried.

"Tomorrow's another day," she sighed, though she had a feeling it would be just as bad, if not worse than today.

"…just shut up and hand it over!"

Elisa stopped in her tracks, her ears catching fragments of a hissed sentence. She was just a few blocks away from the bus stop, and was certain she had time to spare. Even though these were the supposed 'cleaner' parts of Gotham, she knew there was corruption everywhere. What she didn't expect, upon further investigation, was peering past the side of an office complex and staring into the crammed, dark space between two buildings to see two men being held up by another man in rugged clothes, the stench of sweat, alcohol, and filth emancipating from his being. She could see his hands shook as he held the gun towards his victims, who stood stock still and seemed to show no emotion.

"Listen, put the gun down and you won't get hurt-" a familiar voice spoke, making her brows furrow. She felt as though she had heard it before, but as she saw the drug addict snap at him and take another step forward, she knew she didn't have time to think.

Slinking forth, she slipped her purse strap off and wrapped each side around each hand. Remembering her training, she held her breath and swiftly threw the worn leather strip around the man's neck, cutting off his air supply as she crossed her arms and tightened her hold. As expected, the criminal gasped for air and, in a panic, dropped his weapon, his hands going for his throat automatically. Twisting him around so that he was now facing the streets, she wrapped her leg around his and pulled it back, sending the two onto their knees. Moving quickly, her mind racing, she grasped her purse strap with both hands as he continued to suffocate before finding the weak spot on his neck and pressing hard. Immediately, he was out, limp on the floor. She loosened her hold on him a smidge, waiting to make sure he wasn't faking and checked his breathing. At last, she wriggled her purse free of the culprit and grimaced at the smell. "I'm spraying you down," she muttered to her purse affectionately.

"That's twice you've helped me today."

Spinning around, Elisa registered the fact that there were two people watching her. All the tension and frustration she had felt moments ago, released into those seemingly never-ending seconds of actions, seemed to dissipate. She hadn't realized how upset she was until she was finally able to use her skills.

"Twice?" she echoed, her brows furrowed as she peered into the darkness. Her eyes widened as the figures revealed themselves to her. One was a stately, dignified gentleman with snow white hair and eyes filled with amazement. The other was the handsome stranger who had bumped into her that morning. "Oh! It's you," she exclaimed, a light laugh escaping her. She shrugged and offered a kind smile. "Technically, I think I was the one who caused you to drop your wallet this morning."

He grinned back at her, taking several more steps towards the young woman. "Thanks for your help…you must be an officer."

"Well, no…I mean, yes…ugh," she groaned, shaking her head.

"Sorry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind, it's complicated," she waved it off. "Listen, you should go before he comes to." She nodded at the assailant before looking back at the elder. "Does he always attract this much trouble?"

"You have no idea," the man responded, his Cockney accent and teasing smile making her grin. "Thank you very much, Miss."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, waving at the two of them before taking off.

"Wait!" the stranger called, making her look over her shoulder. He watched, bemused, as she glared and blew at a loose strand of hair that had fallen out during the tussle. "I never got your name."

Smiling beautifully, she winked and answered back, "I never gave it." Waggling her fingers at him, she walked away and back to the sidewalk.

Behind her, the two men watched on as she vanished calmly into the night. The elder glanced over to the young man and noticed that his eyes were trained pensively at the young woman, a hint of a smile lingering on his mouth. "Resourceful and cheeky, that one," he noted. "You don't suppose she's with the police department?"

Giving the man a knowing look, the charming stranger replied, "I intend to find out."

-B-

"Honey, I'm home," Elisa called out, entering her apartment at last to her great relief. The smell of minestrone soup permeated the air, making her mouth water. She could hear the television from the front door, as well as the creaking of the floor as sets of feet moved to greet her.

"Elisa!" Tim cried, throwing his arms around her as he rested his head upon her stomach. "Guess what?" he beamed, lifting his face to her as she played with his hair. "I passed my test!"

"Tim, I'm so proud!" she gushed, pressing her lips to his forehead. "You little genius!"

Brina came in shortly afterwards, glowing as she walked in with Rebecca, who was sipping her tea happily. "So, how was work?" Her smile fell from her face as she saw Elisa's mouth twist into a fake smile before scowling. "That bad, huh?"

"Where do I begin?" Elisa threw her purse to the floor and trudged to the table, plopping down into one of the chairs and resting her head on her arms. "I'm the GCPD's new secretary."

"What?!" Rebecca and Tim exclaimed, their voices blending in a harmonious cacophony of shock and anger. Brina frowned, remembering how John had told her in whispers on the monorail ride to the Narrows as so not to upset Tim's chipper mood.

"Surely the Commissioner doesn't think you're meant to just sit there and make calls-" Rebecca protested.

"I had to make coffee for him three times today…and I botched them all on purpose just to get a jab at him," she responded, resting her cheek in her hand.

"That jerk," Brina huffed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!"

"I'd rather you didn't." Working an encouraging smile onto her face, she insisted, "Don't you worry about me, I'll show them what I'm made of…" Her last few words drifted off and vanished in midair as her eyes moved towards the TV, becoming large as the reporter appeared and began to speak. Behind her was a picture of the stranger she had run into twice that day.

" _Vicki Vale on another update. Recently returned Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne, has made a point to reinstate all scholarships and internships available through the Wayne Foundation today, stating that 'education is one of the biggest pillars of this city that supports our future'. He was seen strolling through Gotham's finest areas and may possibly make an appearance sometime soon at the upcoming charity events this month. Latest gossip and news on Gotham's long-lost prince will be posted right here. That's all for me, back to you, Kevin."_

"Elisa? Are you ok?" Tim asked as he watched the girl smack her own face and cover her eyes.

"Ellie?" Brina questioned, raising an eyebrow accusingly.

Rebecca said nothing, glancing from the screen to the young woman.

"What happened?" the younger sister insisted.

"…I am so dead."


	2. Confrontations

**A/N:** I had this one ready and saved just in case and thought I'd post it. Just another little note, some of the stories will be out of order or changed (from the original scripts for the films). Also, I've changed some of Catwoman's background and made her a little OOC. You have been warned. ;) Please let me know what you think of this chapter - I'm not sure how often I'll be posting, it depends on how much I can get down a day. Thanks for checking it out!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Confrontations**

 _"_ _I am_ so _dead."_

Though everyone had insisted it was a positive thing that she had met Bruce Wayne unknowingly that day, Elisa found herself panicking. God forbid the man decided to track her down and tell Commissioner Loeb about her daring actions, so that Loeb decided to fire her for going out and she would be jobless and then she wouldn't be able to pay the rent-!

 _"_ _Stop, and breathe,"_ she told herself, trying to push those anxieties out of her mind. It had been a week since that day and nobody had come in to point her out, nor had Loeb shown any inkling on knowing what she had done. _"Wayne probably doesn't even remember what happened. He probably doesn't even care. He doesn't even know who I am!"_ Gathering her belongings, she clocked out and prepared to escape her humdrum job. Grabbing her phone, she saw someone approaching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Leaving already?" John asked, his eyes sympathetic.

She patted his shoulder. "It's already dark out. You know how Rebecca gets. Besides, it's the anniversary."

"I remember." From out of his pocket, he pulled out a twenty and gave it to her. "For the flowers."

She felt her heart ache as she watched the gesture. "John, no, that's-"

"It's the very least I can do, Ellie. Please," he insisted, his eyes locking with hers. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop by tonight anyway." John glanced over his shoulder and pointedly looked to a pair of men that were arguing. Gordon was silently fuming as a stout, greasy-haired man, Detective Flass, smirked as he waved his hand around to make a point. His hoagie was clenched in said hand and looked about ready to fall apart.

Elisa grimaced. That disgusting man made her want to vomit every time she saw him. Seeing the looks on Gordon's and John's faces, she could tell the feeling was mutual. "Okay, you win. But when you get the next night off, you're coming to my place for pizza."

"Deal," he grinned. "I've been meaning to give Tim a little present, and I promised Brina I'd show her a new defense move."

"Mh-hm," Elisa smiled knowingly, making him blush.

"What? You do the same," he protested, stopping as he noticed Gordon making his way to them. "Jim, you okay-?"

"No, I'm not," he snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought to compose himself. "Flass wants me to come in next weekend and I promised my wife I'd stay home to watch the kids," he scowled. "Loeb approved the night off and everything, but now they want me to stay out and scout the area. Something about some nut job jumping off rooftops."

"I could babysit for you," Elisa offered. "I could stop by your place after work if your wife's going out in the evening."

Fixing his eyes on her, he processed what she said. "… She's going to visit her mother. She's not well… You're sure you don't mind?"

"As long as you don't mind me bringing along my own kid… I mean, he's like my little brother, not my son," she rambled, grimacing at how the words came out. "He's eight, and he's a really sweet kid."

"He's the little guy you met last week when I took my friends home," John clarified.

Gordon nodded his head as he remembered the child's face. "That's right… Tim, was it? He's about my son's and daughter's age." His face lit up for the first time that day as he nodded to Elisa. "Sure, you can bring him… Thank you. I can pay you-"

"Don't be ridiculous," she shook her head with a smile. "If you leave money, I'll only use it to pay for pizza."

He chuckled, grasping her hand in gratitude. "Thanks, Elisa. Five-thirty on the twenty-eighth then?"

"No problem."

"I'll write down my address. Give me a minute, would you? I need to stop by my office and check on some paperwork first."

"Late night, huh? I'll prep you a coffee. Black with three sugars, right?"

He grinned wryly at her. "Right… Hold the salt." Laughing as she winked, he strode off to get to work.

"Catch you later, Ellie," John grinned, nudging her arm gently before walking away.

"Stay out of trouble," she answered with a wave. Making her way to the coffee maker, she took her time to mix the ingredients to create Gordon's beverage. She would never dream of messing up on this man – he had a good heart, and was just as frustrated as herself and some of the others officers. Being a secretary, she caught tidbits of gossip and secrets, and was soon able to identify who was who, and what their motives were.

"You're staring awfully intently at that coffee."

Lifting her head, she caught sight of a pair of twinkling green eyes. "Are you planning its execution?"

"In a way," she answered teasingly, recognizing the face at last. "How are you… Trent, right? Sorry, I'm awful with names."

"Hey, don't worry about it, and yes, it's Trent," he winked. "How is our not-detective doing?"

"Okay," she shrugged. She wasn't about to share her thoughts on her boss or some of her coworkers. Better to listen and watch than be heard and seen. "Come back to find more mob boss cases?"

"Yeah, they're itching for those. My pal Harvey thinks there might be something hidden that we didn't find on the archives back at the office. Ever heard of him?"

"Harvey…?"

"Dent. He's working with our DA, Carl Finch, to try and bring down Falcone. He's thinking about running for the next term," Trent informed her.

"I've read a little on him," she nodded, stirring the drink once more for good measure. "I'll have to keep an eye out for him." Glancing over her shoulder, she was surprised to see that Jim Gordon had not emerged from his office yet. "Well, I'll catch up with you later."

"Got a hot date?" he teased, earning an eye roll from her.

"So hot," she shot back with a smirk, waving before making her escape. She could feel his eyes on her back but ignored the sensation. Walking down the hall in her worn flats, her brows furrowed as she noticed the office was dark. Taking cautious steps, she reached for the door handle when she suddenly caught the sound of Gordon's voice, low and murmuring.

"Who are you?" Jim asked carefully from the other side of the door. She pressed her ear to the wood, her eyes widening as she heard an even lower, quieter voice answer back.

"Watch for my sign."

"…you're just one man?"

"…no, we're two."

"We?"

Hearing that the conversation had died and the scraping of a chair against the floor, Elisa burst into the room, ready to throw the coffee if need be. Seeing Gordon standing and peering out of his office window, she called out, "Sergeant-?"

"Quick, follow me!" Gordon demanded, grabbing his gun and running for the door. She set down the coffee on the nearest surface before following him, earning the attention of two other officers. "He's headed for the roof!"

The small team leapt up the stairs, running as quickly as they could. Slamming the door open, Gordon burst forth, his gun ready. Elisa's eyes widened as she saw a man dressed in black, crouched over the edge.

"Freeze!" Gordon demanded, holding his weapon aloft. His order fell on deaf ears – the second the word was out of his mouth, the figure jumped off the edge. The four of them rushed to where he had stood, hearing several crashes and, finally, silence. Looking down once they arrived, they found that, though there were at least three sets of fire escape ladders that had fallen, there was nobody in the alley.

"Who was that?" Elisa asked, her eyes scanning the perimeter for any sign of the masked man or a single clue.

Gordon gasped for breath before shaking his head. "Just some nut." Tucking his gun away, he motioned for them to return. "Come on."

Elisa did so reluctantly, curiosity getting a hold on her. Just who was that idiot? And why had he said, _"No, we're two?"_ Somehow, she had a feeling this wouldn't be the last of him.

-B-

A cool, dank breeze brushed past her shoulders as Elisa trudged through the cemetery, her feet guiding her as opposed to her brain. She had made this journey many times, so many that she practically walked it in her dreams. While she grasped her flashlight in one hand, ever vigilant of her surroundings, she gripped a small bouquet of roses in the other, their fragrance bittersweet. Her dark eyes fell upon the familiar set of tombstones, chipped and weathered, though sturdy and straight.

Kneeling before the neighboring graves, she began to count out the flowers, splitting them equally before setting them in place. The name "Carlos Montez" was engraved on the left block, whilst "Catalina Montez" had been chiseled into the second. Gazing at the names affectionately, she felt her eyes begin to water as she remembered how they had been taken away from her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she inhaled deeply before whispering to them. "Hi Mom, Dad… I guess you can see what's going on with us… But don't you worry. We'll get through it… We always do… I promise, we won't disappoint you… Not ever-"

Her eyes shot open upon hearing the faint sound of a step, a silent presence suddenly eminent to her. Frowning, she whipped around, expecting the worst. She felt herself freeze, however, as she caught sight of a familiar face. Even in the darkness, she could see his empathetic hazel eyes and his mussed chocolate hair. "You?" she gasped as she realized it was Bruce Wayne. She had expected he would have been wearing one of those fancy suits, not a heavy trench coat with the black collar of his turtleneck sweater poking out. Quickly, she wiped the tears from her face before rising, fighting to remain calm. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you… Visiting," he answered softly, his small smile not reaching his eyes.

Her anger and suspicion of him evaporated as she made the connection, remembering his tragic story. Immediately, she felt her heart ache. "Oh… Sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Glancing past him at their surroundings, she scanned the area before returning her gaze to him. "If you don't mind me asking, where are they buried?"

"Outside my home," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

Turning back to her parents' graves, she plucked a flower from each of the stones' bases and smiled sweetly at the names. Rising to her feet, she walked over to him and handed the flowers over. "I know that this is probably nothing, but… I…" His eyes had locked with hers, flickering for a moment with pain and understanding, and something she couldn't quite pinpoint… Gratitude, maybe? "Here," she said at last, having lost the ability to speak from his startling, dark eyes. Placing the flowers in his hands, stunned by how warm they were, she offered a polite smile before backing away, feeling awkward in his presence.

"Thank you," his voice called out, making her pause and look over her shoulder. The corner of his mouth had turned up, creating a charming, heartfelt half-smile on his lips. "By the way, are you still going to keep your name a secret from me?"

She could feel her cheeks become warm, unable to believe she was blushing because of him. Keeping a cool exterior she answered back, "I could say the same about you."

"You mean you don't know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. His tone gave off the impression that he was both surprised and amused.

"Well, I figured it out after I bumped into you that evening," she informed him. "I turned on the TV and saw your face. It would have been nice if you had just said who you were."

"You never asked," he shrugged innocently.

She blinked at him for a second, his answer not quite enough to satisfy her.

"It felt good to be treated… well, normal," he added weakly, waiting to see if he would extract some sort of reaction from her.

A gentle laugh escaped her at last, much to his relief. "I guess you've got a point." Walking back to him, she offered her hand. "Elisa Montez."

"It's a pleasure to finally know the name of my rescuer, Officer Montez," he grinned. "I was thinking about going down to the station to hunt you down."

She paled a little at this, silently thanking her lucky stars. "I'm glad you didn't." When he gave her a quizzical look, she shook her head. "It's complicated at work."

"You _are_ an officer, aren't you?"

"Detective, technically, by degree," she said softly. "I worked hard to be able to make a difference out there and make a living for my family…" Looking him in the eye, she said sternly, "Look, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't come to the station or say anything about me to my boss, okay? He's got me in another line of work he considers… More appropriate."

"Such as?" he prompted, his gaze trained on her evenly.

"I'm…" She exhaled silently and closed her eyes. "Look, Mr. Wayne-"

"Bruce."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Bruce," he insisted.

Her brows furrowed as she looked at him solemnly. "Mr. Wayne, I may be a detective by merit, but I've been placed as a… Secretary at the office-"

"Secretary?!" he repeated, his own eyebrows rising at the news.

"My boss has informed me they don't need any more police at the moment," she continued stoically, though her insides burned with embarrassment.

"But you could be out there helping, doing something," he frowned. "Why haven't you-"

"Because, Mr. Wayne, I need a job to pay the rent, and I can't afford to be fired, nor can I afford to move," she cut him off, her anger rising despite her best efforts. Clenching her hands, she looked him in the eyes again and continued, "My little sister is a recipient of your scholarship. She attends Gotham U, and is looking for a job. We live with a family friend who has had her work been cut down to a part–time job tutoring students at a local high school, and it doesn't pay much because they say she needs to retire. We help out our neighbor as much as we can, because he's only eight, and his parents are too busy fighting and hating each other to remember they have a kid to feed and love."

Bruce listened to Elisa intently, watching every moment her eyes made, every syllable passing through her lips. She looked so fragile as she exposed herself, so different from when she had arrived that night when the druggie came and cornered him and Alfred. He had been prepared to fight back once we was certain Alfred was hidden that when someone else came to help, he had been surprised. Hearing her frustrations, he realized she would need help if she was to get onto the streets and help cops like Gordon and that rookie, the one called Blake.

Heaving a sigh, Elisa shook her head. "…Sorry. I never meant to go spilling all that out… But that's why I'm not doing what I could be doing. I'm already on thin ice at my job, and I can't afford to be choosy." Tucking her loose, waist-length hair over her shoulder, she smiled kindly at him. "I'll get by… Thanks for being my free therapy session."

"Any time," he answered, his mouth twisted into a coy smile. "Maybe next time we can spill our guts out over coffee?"

"Maybe," she smirked. She started to leave, thinking he would go his own way. She found her pulse racing, oddly enough, as she glanced over and saw him walking alongside her.

"You said your sister was on the Wayne Foundation Scholarship… Her name's… Brina, right?" he asked, enjoying her wide-eyed look. Being this close to her, he could see every eyelash framing her large, brown eyes. He found himself thinking she had beautiful eyes, full of expression.

"That's her nickname… How-?"

"Didn't she tell you we met?" Bruce asked, amused. "I saw her at the university last week when I first came back. She was fighting off some jerks who were picking on a student."

She gawked at him before grimacing. "One of these days, I'm going to catch her playing hero, and I'm going to knock some sense into her." Pursing her lips, she thought a moment before asking, "Did she put them in their place?"

"Had them wincing in pain and eager for revenge," he informed her with a wink.

"Hmm," she murmured. Her brows began to knit together as she suddenly had a realization. "Wait a minute, you said you came here to visit someone."

"Yeah?"

"I thought it was your parents, but if you said they're buried outside your home, who did you really come for?" she interrogated him, her eyes set on his for an answer.

"Oh, uh, just a friend of the family…I was passing through and…" His speech faltered as he noticed that Elisa's eyes moved from his face to a point behind him. Turning, he caught sight of movement as a figure in the shadows appeared to scale up the wall of an upscale apartment, easily entering through the window. "What-?"

"Wait here," Elisa ordered, securing her bag before breaking into a run. Much to her chagrin, Bruce followed in close suit. " _Please_ wait back there," she tried again, sending him an irritated look.

"And miss this out, leaving you on your own?" he tested her.

"I can manage."

"You don't even have a gun."

"Who said I needed a gun to fight crime?"

A smile of admiration appeared on his countenance. "Touche."

The pair slunk across the street, their eyes fixed on the open window above. "Think you can keep up?" Elisa whispered, grabbing onto the fire escape.

"I'll manage," he quipped back just as quietly. She was surprised at his speed as he followed her up the four flights, staying close behind.

Together, the two poked their heads around the side of the window cautiously once they arrived. Inside the tidy room, there appeared to be no sign of struggle or vandalism. Instead, there was only a trembling man, scrambling and digging around his desk. The black figure stood before him, her body curved seductively and cockily as she tapped her gloved fingers lightly upon her hip. Bruce and Elisa shared a glance, unfamiliar with the black-clad woman. Her goggles had been propped upon her head, giving her a pointed-eared look, rather like a cat. This final feature sparked Elisa's interest as she remembered hearing reports when she was in class about a 'cat-woman' who was often seen slinking around the high class areas of Gotham City.

"Come on, Billy, I have to get home and feed my kitties," she purred, her voice low and rolling.

"I… I've almost got the money… Just a second, please!" the thin, shaking man insisted. Gathering a stack of cash into a sack that she placed upon his desk, he shoved it all in and handed the money over. "Please, don't tell Mary about it!"

"Oh, this secret goes down with you and me to the grave, kitten," she winked. "I'll catch you later-"

The strap of a purse was suddenly flung around her neck, making her gasp in surprise. Snarling as the strip of leather tightened, she clutched the ransom bag and thrust it around her torso, earning a grunt from her assailant. Kneeling down, she grasped a hold of Elisa's arms and used her strength to throw the detective over her head, gasping for air once she was free of the purse. "Cute," she rolled her eyes as Elisa got to her feet and stood ready at attention. "Listen, kid, you shouldn't go snooping around other people's business."

"Detective Elisa Montez, GCPD," Elisa announced. "Drop the money and surrender."

Catwoman laughed, dropping the money aside before positioning herself. "Detective, huh? You look more like a secretary to me. But hey, I'm up for a little… cat fight." Lunging at the young woman, she and Elisa tumbled around the room, exchanging blows and kicks at one another. Neither one held the upper hand for very long as they appeared to dance around the perimeter. The elitist panicked and hid under his desk, trembling all the while. The two women ignored him, snarling and huffing as they lost their breaths.

"Not bad, kitty cat," Catwoman smirked. "You've got fire, I'll give you that. But I'm not the real bad guy here. You could fighting so much bigger fish than me."

"Stealing is a crime-" Elisa snapped.

"Oh, but I wasn't stealing. We have a deal, Billy and I." She nodded her masked face at the desk where she knew Billy would be hiding. "He pays me to keep my mouth shut about him cheating on his wife and other little secrets, and we all stay happy."

"Blackmail and extortion. That's low."

"It pays the bills. Speaking of which, this has been fun, but I need to grab mine and…" Her brows furrowing, Catwoman's head whipped around to find the sack she had dropped, only to widen as she saw Bruce swinging the sack around coolly, a handsome grin on his face.

"Looking for this?" he asked innocently. In the distance, the sound of sirens was growing louder and louder. "Looks like we're expecting company."

"Huh. Gotham's Prince and little Miss Detective a crime-fighting couple? How sweet," she laughed lightly. Flipping over the desk where Billy hid, she landed before him and placed her hands on either side of his face, leaning in uncomfortably close.

"Back off!" Elisa demanded, rushing forward. She stopped short upon seeing Catwoman pull out a pistol from her belt.

"Now, now, we don't want to damage the pretty boy, do we?" she purred. She found it odd how Bruce was oddly calm throughout the ordeal, but that made her lick her lips in anticipation. He was curious one. "Hand over the bag, Brucie, or…" She grinned as she pointed the gun away from him, turning to face in Elisa's direction, when her arm was suddenly pulled harshly, her wrist crushed into a painful position as Elisa snatched the weapon away and turned it on the masked femme fatale.

"Let go of him," she demanded, the sirens outside screaming much louder than before.

"Hmm… Not bad," she noted. Releasing her hold on Bruce, she made a motion to raise her hands, signaling defeat. As Elisa stepped forth, Catwoman flipped backwards, knocking the gun out of the woman's hand before landing crouched in front of Bruce. With a violent yank, she grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor, taking the bag and leaping over them.

"Bruce!" Elisa gasped, scrambling for the gun before helping him up.

He grunted, rubbing the back of his neck. "So much for helping…" Looking up over their shoulders, they saw Catwoman unravel a whip from around her belt and wink coyly at the pair. "Let's do this again some other time, lovebirds." With a flick of her uninjured wrist, she took off into the night just as the door to the apartment burst open.

"Elisa! Mr. Wayne?" Sergeant Gordon said, his concern changing into confusion as he saw the two of them kneeling on the floor.

"Ellie!" John gasped, rushing to their sides. "Looks like you had a bit of fun before we got here. Did you make that call, Mr. Wayne?"

"Wait, you called them?" Elisa asked, giving Bruce an approving look.

"I did… And I took that opportunity to make a little switch," Bruce replied, pointing to where Billy hid under the desk, having collapsed and fainted minutes before. His money had been tossed aside and hidden behind him, leaving Elisa stunned.

"Then what does Catwoman-?"

"Empty notebooks," Bruce grinned, making Elisa, John, and Gordon all gawk in amazement. "He may want to hide that in a better place."

"Yeah… And tell the truth to his wife, while he's at it," she smirked.

"I could say the same for you, Miss Montez."

The sound of Loeb's voice made her freeze, her heart stopping as she heard his heavy footsteps behind her. Holding her breath, she turned around to face her superior, feeling her cheeks burn as she saw his fuming face. "Commissioner-"

"You entered a home without a permit, you caused vandalism in said home, engaged in violence, and put two civilians in danger!" he bellowed as he listed off her mistakes. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Though her hands shook, she held her head high and answered back calmly, "I may only be your secretary, sir, but I am trained and have graduated as an officer of the law. I am therefore allowed to investigate suspicious activity and put a stop to any crimes. Failure to do otherwise would be assisting in the crime."

"As for the civilians," Bruce spoke up, his demeanor suddenly lax and uninterested. "She specifically told me not to enter, I just did so anyway. And this gentleman…" Everyone glanced down, looking at the unconscious man under the desk. "I think he's just fine." Strolling up to Commissioner Loeb, he offered his hand. "Bruce Wayne," he smiled smugly, watching as Loeb gave him a suspicious look. "Did you know she saved me twice already? This secretary of yours protected me from a mugging last week and saved me now from that cat burglar when I got mixed up in the action against her orders. You really ought to consider making her an active part of the force, I know I'd feel a lot safer with her out there. Unless, if she's of no value to you, I'd love to hire her as my own personal secretary, or maybe bodyguard." He shrugged carelessly. "Either way, she needs a decent job, don't you think?"

No one spoke a word as Wayne talked to Loeb. They were waiting for anything – an explosion, a fight, an insult…

"There's no need for such measures," Loeb smiled coldly. "Miss Montez is quite satisfied with her job, though that's very thoughtful of you, Mr. Wayne." Turning to face Elisa, he added gruffly, "And she's doing just fine where she is now… Aren't you, Miss Montez?"

Looking him back evenly, she answered coolly, "For now."

"Well, Miss Montez, if you ever change your mind, here's my card," Bruce said, tugging his business card out of his front pocket and handing it over. He winked at her before excusing himself, praising the brave men who had come in to help. "I'll be sure to fund this year's Policeman's Ball and make it extravagant," he reassured them, waving regally before vanishing.

Facing Elisa once more, Loeb fixed her a dirty look. Pressing her lips into a thin line, Elisa nodded her head once. "I'll pack my things-"

"No, you're not." He glared at her furiously. "The last thing I need is for Bruce Wayne going around telling people I'm putting down cops when you're not even one."

She bit her tongue. Now was not the time to fight back.

"You will have plenty to do from now on to keep you busy." Pointing an accusing finger at her, he growled, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's insubordination. I gave you a job, so complete it."

Cocking her head, she raised an eyebrow. "Not until you answer one question." He said nothing, signaling for her to speak. "Why don't you want me out on the streets? Why a secretary?"

His frame shook as he looked down at her, his eyes suddenly full of pain. "… Because at the very least, I can prevent you from getting yourself killed."

She blinked at this, bewildered, watching in confusion as he walked away. Turning slowly, she faced her coworkers. "What was that about?" she whispered, her brows furrowed.

John shrugged before looking to Gordon, who ran his hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. "… He had a daughter once, a lot like you. Stubborn, headstrong, brave… She studied hard and got out there and wanted to help… She ended up getting killed a year into working with the force. He told me on the way over here… _that's_ why he doesn't want you out."

A wave of empathy and sorrow washed over her as she listened, her eyes moving back to the door where Loeb had passed through moments ago. Her jaw firm, she made a note to herself to make the man a decent mug of coffee the next morning… But she would not throw away the notion of being an active detective… Not after tonight.


	3. Developments

**Chapter Three: Developments**

Plucking the fruit from the stand, Rebecca Britely inspected the specimen before placing it in her basket. She repeated the action again and again until she had a decent amount of apples placed in her basket, now weighing her arm down. Moving down the produce aisle, she reached out again to select a vegetable when another hand touched hers. "Oh, excuse me-"

"I beg your pardon," the gentleman spoke at the same time.

Their eyes met and the two were suddenly transported back to a simpler time. Instantly, their faces lit up. "Alfred Pennyworth!" Rebecca beamed.

"Rebecca Britely," Alfred grinned, embracing her at once. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise. It's been some time since you've been to the Gotham Book Club."

"I have been extremely occupied since Master Wayne made his dramatic return," Alfred apologized duly.

Rebecca laughed, her eyes twinkling. "I can imagine. I do miss you there, everyone does. I've stopped going myself."

"Why is that?" he asked, cocking his head at her.

"You remember my job as the Reading Specialist at the school?"

"Of course."

"They've made me a part-timer now," she informed him wistfully. "They want me to consider retirement so they can take on someone younger."

"I see…I'm so sorry," Alfred frowned. He placed his hand upon her shoulder, sympathy gripping a hold of his heart.

"I wouldn't mind it so much, you know, but I have those kids depending on me…and now, with Elisa and her troubles at work-"

"Wait a moment…Elisa…Elisa Montez?" he asked, the name ringing a bell.

"Well, yes. Alfie, don't you remember I mentioned them at the book club?" she asked, raising her brows as he seemed to contemplate something. "What's so funny, Alfred Pennyworth?"

"Master Wayne has had a few run-ins with your wards," Alfred chuckled. "He's mentioned them quite a bit."

Rebecca grinned at this. "Well, they've mentioned your employer at home, too. Brina is quite grateful to him helping with the scholarship, and Elisa is perplexed by his character. She tells me one moment he's thoughtful and teasing, the next he's active and willing to face danger, and suddenly he acts as though he doesn't care about anything."

"That's Master Bruce in a nutshell," Alfred sighed. Eager to turn the conversation away from Bruce, he returned to the pressing matter. "What will you do about work? Didn't you mention you live in the Narrows?"

She nodded. "It's all we can afford unless I find a better paying job, Elisa actually gets promoted to detective – as she should be, mind you – and if Brina could find a part-time job that pays a little better. She's currently taken up some shifts at her university to try and help. If I had all the money in the world, I would take the girls and Tim away."

"Tim?"

"Oh, he's a dear heart. The poor boy lives a floor beneath us and his parents are always bickering. He practically lives with us half the time," she shook her head. "It's such a shame, really."

Alfred silently took in all that she said, brows together before putting on a lighthearted smile. "Not to worry, Becky. I'm certain things will work out. I'll keep an eye out for anything available and let you know immediately."

"Thank you, Alfie, but don't you fret. I'll make it through," she winked. "Don't forget how I used to survive grade school."

"Making yourself a hideaway in the kitchen of the boarding school and trying to outdo the cook," he grinned at the memory. An idea sparked in his mind as the words came out of his mouth. "I don't suppose you still like to cook?"

"If I could, I'd work in any restaurant, you know that," she confirmed. "Most places I've interviewed at tell me the same thing – I'm too old and could be a liability."

"Nonsense," Alfred scowled. "You're as spritely as the first time I met you."

"Alfie, you're a dear heart," she giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as her phone went off. "Oh bother," she pouted, pulling the electronic out as Alfred commenced to blush. "Hello? Yes, Mrs. Grey, hello. Timothy's at school-…what? Oh…I see. I'm very sorry…yes, I understand…of course, you know he's always welcome with us…yes…yes…oh…I…well, I'll have to ask Elisa, but I'm certain she would be all right with it…of course. Not at all, Mrs. Grey-…I'm sorry, Ms. Goder. All right…good-bye."

Waiting until she had hung up and put the phone away, Alfred remained silent but saw the concern on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, don't mind me," she shook her head. "You remember that little boy I mentioned, Timothy? How his parents fight more than cats and dogs? It seems they've decided to separate and are trying to get a divorce. I'm not sure why they didn't do so sooner…" A few dark ideas came to mind as she said this. She knew Anthony Grey was not the cleanest man in the Narrows, and guessed he was involved in dirty business. While Hannah Grey – now Goder – was not the best woman in town, nor the most sober, at least she remembered they had a son to consider. Still, she kept her thoughts to herself. "She's asked if Elisa and I might keep him at the apartment when we can to avoid having him see any more conflict…she's also asked if we might be his legal guardians if anything should happen to them."

"I see," Alfred nodded. "If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"Oh, I'll hound you down," she reassured him. "Thank you, Alfie." Kissing his cheek once more, she bid him a good day and made her way to the bakery of the store, hoping to get her shopping done before it would be time to pick Tim up from school. She didn't notice Alfred pulling out his own phone and making a call as she walked away.

-B-

The students and faculty applauded as Bruce Wayne stepped onto the school stage and began to give a short speech on how he was delighted to be back and eager to know the children of his city. Tim sat in the back with his class, watching the man as he spoke to the masses. He caught pieces of the speech but his mind drifted to his home, where his parents were probably fighting and breaking more furniture. Last night, he walked in to his apartment and found his mother unconscious on the mattress, bottles of liquor scattered on the floor, with no sign of his father. If Elisa hadn't been there to bring him upstairs and keep him in her apartment, he might have stayed hidden in the kitchen, scavenging for any crumbs he could find. He remembered crying, accepting Elisa's warm embrace as she stroked his hair and made him a thick sandwich to fill his stomach. Most days, he wished Elisa was his mother instead of his own…at the very least, he felt loved when he was with her.

"Hey slugger."

Looking over his shoulder, Tim beamed as he saw John Blake crouch behind him, winking. "Hi, John," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Searching for buried treasure," Blake teased, earning a smile from the boy. "Oh, and I have to guard the school with some other officers since Mr. Wayne's here."

Tim nodded, returning his attention to the stage when Blake's eyes were suddenly drawn to the front again. "What is it?"

"Looks like he's giving out some awards," John muttered, listening to the names as Wayne read them and had the pleasantly surprised students come up on the stage. It had been over a week since he had last seen Bruce Wayne, back when he and Elisa had taken on the infamous cat burglar who was becoming known to the elitist community as 'Catwoman'. His eyes moved back to Tim who had commenced to fiddle with the zipper of his jacket. "Hey, you ok?"

Tim shrugged. "I'm not going to get anything, John. I'm just waiting for lunch. I'm starving."

"Didn't the girls give you breakfast?" he asked, frowning.

Tim shyly looked away from him. "…I gave my breakfast burrito to Annie."

John grinned at that, patting the boy's head. "I think I may have a granola bar for you-"

"Timothy Grey and Anna Hagen!"

Both Tim and John's heads snapped up at the sound of Wayne's voice announcing the names, their eyes large. "Tim!" Annie whispered, getting up from her seat beside him and tugging on his sleeve. She had a huge, beautiful smile on her face, her blue eyes shining brightly. "Tim, we won a scholarship to Gotham Academy! Let's go!"

"What?" Tim asked, gawking at her.

"Go!" John grinned, urging them to follow him. He could barely contain himself as he held their hands and led them to the stage. He had kept this secret from Tim for some time now. Months ago, before Bruce Wayne had even returned to Gotham, Elisa had filled out an application for Tim to receive a scholarship and go to the elite private school. He had proven himself academically and had an excellent behavior record, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to at least send in the application. Just last week, Elisa was mortified when Bruce came into the station to visit her, only to find out that Tim was being considered for the scholarship. When she had explained Tim's home situation, she was asked to contact Mrs. Grey and inform her of the opportunity Tim had. The mother accepted it, only on the condition that Elisa be held responsible for the child as she 'could not handle it' at the time. Bruce agreed and promised her he would let them know as soon as possible if the application was accepted. Yesterday, Elisa had received the call directly from Bruce – how he had gotten a hold of her cellphone number was beyond her – and they had been held to secrecy until now.

"Hey!" Brina called over the applause, earning the attention of Blake and the kids. The three waved as they saw her and Annie's mother standing by the stage steps, snapping pictures and beaming proudly. Even Elisa had snuck in, her eyes tearing up as she watched Tim's face light up. He broke away from Blake and ran to her, embracing her tightly.

"You came!" he whispered as she kissed him.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She didn't dare to tell him she was using up her lunch break or that Loeb didn't know where she was, and at the moment she didn't care. Seeing him happy made it worth her while. "Now go," she said softly, urging him to return.

Running back, he joined John and Annie as they walked up the steps to join Bruce Wayne at the podium. Tim felt his stomach flop as Bruce offered his hand to them and shook it heartily. "Congratulations you two. You deserve it." He grinned as he handed them a certificate gilded in gold letters with their names on each sheet written in beautiful cursive.

"Oh, thank you!" Annie gushed, throwing her arms around his waist and embracing him without a second thought.

Bruce laughed, lightly hugging the child back before answering, "No, don't thank me, sweetheart. You did all the work. I'm just giving you an opportunity." Looking to Tim, he saw the boy's eyes filled with tears. "You ok?"

Tim nodded, wiping his face clean. "…things like this don't happen to people like me…that's all."

Bruce found himself gazing tenderly at the boy, kneeling down and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Good things _can_ happen, Tim…you just have to hang in there, and do your best. Never give up." Rising to his feet, he placed a hand on each child as he faced the crowd and took a photo with the new recipients. Cameras flashed everywhere, blinding the three for several seconds. When his vision finally settled, he found himself facing in Elisa's direction, her face glowing with happiness.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him. He winked back, a wide grin on his face.

At the base of the steps, Officer Blake watched Bruce intently, interested in all the different emotions he had seen in the man's eyes. There was something about him that didn't sit with what people were saying…even though he put on the careless playboy persona when he was out in the evenings, there was something in his eyes that seemed to match with what John would see in Tim's…longing, pain, and hope. There was something odd about this man, and his sudden return…and he aimed to find out what the real reason behind it was.

-B-

Strolling down the white, blinding halls of Arkham Asylum, the young woman pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose before making a turn at the corner. The slamming of a patient ramming himself into the walls made her jump but she continued on her journey nevertheless. The inmates were always restless, and she couldn't let their outbursts deter her. After all, that was why she had studied so hard these past few years – to understand and channel the minds of these lost souls.

Arriving at her destination, the blonde woman rapped her knuckled on the door twice and waited for a response.

"Come in," the man inside answered, his response drawn and low.

Twisting the handle, she put on her best smile and said, "Good morning, Dr. Crane."

The unpleasant man blinked back at her, his hands folded on his desk. "Dr. Quinzel, how can I help you?"

"Just dropping off your mail, sir," she said, placing a stack of letters on his desk. "Oh, and Carly at the front desk said you have another message from the DA's office."

Doctor Jonathan Crane huffed agitatedly, removing his glasses from his pale face to massage his temples. "Let me guess…Miss Dawes insists I call her back?"

"Yes, sir," she affirmed. She fought back a grimace as Crane's sea-colored eyes stared coldly at her, as though she were Rachel Dawes in front of him.

"…thank you for the notice, Dr. Quinzel. You may go," he informed her coolly.

She nodded, eager to be out of the room. Spinning around, she yelped as she nearly collided with another figure. "Oh! Sorry, Dr. Strange!" she gasped, placing her hand over her heart.

"Dear Harleen, I should be the one apologizing," Dr. Hugo Strange said amiably in his thick, Russian accent. He nodded to her as she excused herself once again and departed. Turning to face his pupil, Strange raised an eyebrow at the younger doctor. "I take it that the young lawyer is unhappy with some of your more recent arrivals to Arkham."

"It doesn't matter. Falcone has already been made aware of the situation," Crane said, selecting a particularly nasty-looking letter opener fashioned as a scythe. Picking the envelope at the top of the pile of letters Harleen Quinzel had brought in, he slashed the top open and tugged out the content. "Miss Dawes won't be a problem much longer to us."

"Very well…I don't suppose that is from our employer?" Strange prompted, watching as Crane read the letter silently before handing it over to his mentor. "Hmm…more specifications…he's meticulous. I admire that about him."

"Indeed," Crane noted, plucking a lighter from a drawer within his desk and setting the flame beneath the letter as Strange held it out to him. The two watched the paper crumble and disintegrate with interest once it was placed on an ash tray. "We need to make sure everything is ready for his arrival."

Outside the office, Harleen listened silently, her brows knitted together in confusion. _"What are they talking about? Who's coming? What are they getting ready for? And what's the deal with Dawes?"_ Since she had graduated from Gotham University and had been hired to work as a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum two years ago, Harleen had seen and heard strange things about the place and the people within it. Her determination to remain in such a place made her feel strong and brave, though others may deem her foolhardy.

 _"_ _Something's going on…and I'm going to find out what it is."_ Tiptoeing away from the office, she hurried off and checked her watch, seeing that she was running late for her next appointment. She saw some progress in her patients, but nothing critical. Deep down, she hoped that she might make a difference in someone's life…that someone might be deeply affected by her. She hugged her clipboard to her chest, the aching within still prominent. Since her last boyfriend had dumped her, she felt empty, vulnerable…so she turned to her work to fill the void.

 _"_ _Who knows?...maybe someday, I can change someone for the better…and they'll change me, too."_

-B-

"Here's to Tim!" John cheered, swinging the boy around the room in his arms. "The world's greatest genius!"

"Genius?" Elisa smirked. "Your boyfriend is such a nerd."

"Shut up!" Brina hissed as she blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet," Elisa rolled her eyes, grinning as John set Tim down and noogied him. "The pizza's going to get cold if you keep goofing off."

"Is the pie ready yet, Gran?" Tim asked Rebecca, scrambling to find his seat as the elder pulled the pastry out of the oven. His mouth watered as the aroma of cinnamon, sugar, and apples assaulting his senses.

"It is," she winked. "But you'll have to wait until it's cooled…oh, bother! Who's calling at this hour?" she frowned, hearing her phone go off. "You start eating. I'll be back…"

Elisa followed Rebecca's orders, tugging the slices of pizza free from one another and handing them out to the makeshift family before her. Taking her seat beside Tim, she wrapped her arm around him and kissed his head. "I'm so proud of you, Tim. You earned this."

"I had help," he smiled, his eyes locking with hers. His joy faded as he remembered two important people, people who should have been there with him. "…did my parents know?"

Elisa's smile became wistful, her eyes full of apology as she answered him. "…your dad doesn't. Your mom approved the application, but I filled it out…Mr. Wayne was able to get it approved since someone was able to take responsibility-"

"That paper had to be signed by an adult, right?" Tim asked, his voice soft. "…was it Mom, or you…who signed it?"

Brushing her thumb against his cheek, she admitted gently, "…I did, Tim." Looking away, she held her breath as she fought to find the courage to tell him the truth. "Tim…your mom and dad-"

"They're not staying together, I know it," he cut her off, his voice solemn, though his eyes filled with tears. "…I know, I see and hear them all the time. They always fight about staying and leaving…they say I'm in the way."

"Oh, Tim-" Elisa whispered, fighting back her own tears as he tackled her with a hard embrace. "…Tim, your mom asked if…if I would be your guardian…me, and Becky, and Brina…all of us would take care of you if…if anything should happen. Which it won't," she added quickly, unable to think of how he would react if anything should occur. He had suffered so much, been neglected in more ways than one…she couldn't imagine what it would be like if suddenly they abandoned him, or – God forbid – they were killed.

Raising his eyes to her, smiling gratefully through his tears, he whispered back, "Good…I love you, Elisa…I love all of you. You and Brina and John and Gran…you're my family…I love you all."

"And we love you, Timmy," she sniffled, kissing his face again. She laughed shortly, wiping her face clean before taking a napkin and cleaning the boy's tear-stained cheeks. "Hey…your pizza's getting cold. Eat up. C'mon, this is a happy occasion."

Brina rubbed at her eyes as she silently watched the display, ducking her head in embarrassment as she realized John was looking over at her. Blush filled her cheeks once more as she saw him offer a napkin to her, smiling kindly. "Thanks," she muttered.

John chuckled. "Sure." Turning his head, he quirked an eyebrow as Rebecca came back into the kitchen, blinking in bewilderment. "Becky, you ok? You look like you just won the lottery and can't believe it."

Becky wandered over to them, trance-like, and sat down beside Tim, a light smile playing on her face. "…I have good news, it seems," she said at last, earning everyone's attention. "Do you remember how I was looking for a cooking job some time ago?"

"Yeah, you handed out your resume and information to every available restaurant and bistro out there," Brina nodded, cocking her head whilst she played with her coppery hair. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, dearie…I've been offered a job interview," she beamed, her grey eyes twinkling. "There's a new restaurant that's been open for a few months now…the 'Sinatra', on Ulrich Avenue, you remember?"

"Oh yeah! People at school say it's the best," Brina confirmed. "Wait, they want you?! Becky, that's great!...you gave them your resume?"

"That's the strange part. I don't recall giving them my references," Rebecca shook her head. "They told me a client recommended my work and gave them my number…" Her eyes widened as her memory flickered back to a particular friendly face from that morning. "Alfie! The old sneak!" she laughed, placing her hands over her heart in delight as her eyes filled with tears of gratitude. "I'm going to have to visit him and pester the dear heart at that fancy mansion."

"Alfie?" all four asked, eyebrows raised in questioning.

"As in, Alfie from book club?" Elisa asked.

"Yes…well, his full name is Alfred Pennyworth."

The young woman's eyes grew large as she made the connection and realized who the man worked for. "Wait, Bruce Wayne's butler was your friend this whole time?! That sweet guy you mentioned for the past year only by the name of 'Alfie' is the same man who works for Bruce?!"

"Bruce?" John asked, his tone pointed as his eyes accused her.

"Wayne," she snapped, sending him a scalding look. "Don't you give me that face, mister!" Covering her face, she grimaced and shook her head. "Way to go, detective," she mumbled under her breath.

"I think it's great," Brina grinned. "Congratulations, Becky! You'll get the job, I know it!"

"Yeah, everything you make is delicious," Tim beamed, earning a hug from the merry lady.

John remained silent, stroking his chin in thought. The sensation of constant prodding on his right shoulder made his eyes move to see Brina poking him as she stared intently, making him laugh despite his sternness. "Hey, I'm thinking."

"Thinking of…?" she prompted him.

His lips twisted in uncertainty, he paused a moment and reflected. Glancing over at Elisa, Tim, and Becky, all oblivious and cheerful with the news they had shared, he edged himself closer to Brina, whose heart quickened at once. "Isn't it convenient that Bruce Wayne suddenly appears and starts doing all this nice stuff to help us?"

"Maybe he's just that type of person," Brina shrugged.

John shook his head. "I don't know…I mean, think about it. He disappeared for seven years, everyone thought he was dead…and now, out of the blue, he's back, no explanation except 'he wanted to find himself', and he's running around doing all sorts of big things and getting attention. He was practically invisible before he vanished. He wanted nothing to do with the press growing up, and now he's fishing for it every time he gets the chance."

Brina remained silent, watching his face and absorbing every word he spoke. He glanced over to her and sighed, shaking his head. "I guess it sounds dumb, doesn't it?"

"No," she shook her head. "You have a point. There's a lot of stuff that seems off…but even if there is a reason behind all this, what could it be?"

"I'm not sure," John answered, his hand curling into a fist, his eyes staring off into nothing but filled with determination. "…one way or another, I'm going to solve this…even if it's just for my peace of mind." Feeling a warmth encompass his hand, he snapped out of his trance and looked into Brina's dark eyes, his heart skipping a beat. Her hand covered his and gave it a comforting squeeze as she smiled.

"I know you will…and I'll be there when you need me."

A gentle smile grew on his face as he uncurled his hand and grasped hers, their fingers locking as their gazes remained on one another.

 _"…_ _Johnny and Brina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

Brina's face became tomato red as she heard Elisa singing the tune teasingly, making her jump up and screech angrily. "Shut up, you crazy! I'll kill you!"

"I'll arrest you!" Elisa laughed, running away from her sister as they engaged in a game of pursuit, much to John and Tim's amusement and Rebecca's disappointment.

"Honestly," Rebecca sighed.

"Oh bother," Tim and John said in unison, both using a British accent as they recited Rebecca's famous line. They laughed along with the elder woman as she grabbed her own slice of pizza and shook her head. At the very least, this odd family knew how to lift one another's spirits.

-B-

"I'll see you later!" Elisa waved, watching as Brina walked Tim off to school. She was eager for this school year to end so that Tim might start anew at Gotham Academy come September. Until then, she would be counting the days. She prayed that all would go well for Rebecca at her job interview, and that Loeb wouldn't keep ignoring her as he had done so since his blow out with her after the Catwoman incident. There was only so much of the silent treatment she could take at work without wondering if she really was going to get fired.

Making her way down the sidewalk, she frowned as she began to wriggle and fight her way through a crowd. The police station was at least another two blocks away, and she was already running late that day. Raising her head, her eyes locking on the opposite side of the street, she noticed a large stage set before the Gotham Children's Hospital, a large banner with balloons hung across the front of the building. Standing before the mass of people which had taken up the blocked road was Mayor Garcia and a handful of wealthy philanthropists. The press was going crazy snapping photos of the grinning figures in their finery, soaking up all the attention. Among them was, of course, Gotham's Prince, distracted and texting on his cellphone with no shame.

The moment Elisa's eyes landed on his form, he raised his head and looked up, almost as though he sensed her presence. His eyes locked with hers, freezing her into place, and he smiled at once. Brushing off her initial surprise, she gave a half smile and waved to him before turning her attention away from him, recognizing an approaching figure. "John! They put you to work early."

"Well, somebody's got to keep an eye on this event." His eyes moved to where Bruce Wayne stood, the billionaire's eyes still fixed on Elisa. "Looks like your boyfriend wants to talk to you."

"Oh, shut it," she scowled, shoving him away. "He is _not_ my-" Her defiant sentence came to a halt as she noticed a hulking man in a too-tight nurse's uniform loading a box onto the back of an ambulance. He kept his head down, as though trying to shrink himself so no one would notice him. His tattooed arms caught her attention the most as she recalled a file from the Gotham Penitentiary archives. "John, something's not right," she said softly, her brows furrowed. "That man with the tattoos…he should be locked away."

Blake took a discrete look at the silent figure, who reentered the hospital through the main doors, which remained hidden behind the large stage. He nodded in agreement as he looked back to his friend, placing one finger on his lips as he walked calmly towards the ambulance. The pair slunk over to the vehicle, suspicion filling their minds as they saw that the engine was running and it was parked by the corner of the block. Parked closer to the building was a single red motorcycle, also left running whilst it waited for its owner. Cautious, the two tugged the back doors of the ambulance open and found the large box the man had brought out. Elisa pulled the flaps apart, stunned to see dolls and stuffed animals inside.

"Huh… maybe he's got a repressed childhood?" John joked.

Rolling her eyes, Elisa shook her head when an idea came to mind. Grabbing one of the soft dolls, she inspected it and found a small slit in the back of the toy. Slipping her fingers inside, she felt a stiff wad of paper, curled into a thin cylinder. Wiggling her hold on the item, she displayed the set of papers hidden inside the doll. Unrolling the paper, she found herself staring at a record form of all the donations the hospital had earned for renovation and medicine. "These must all have checks or important documents," she murmured, stuffing the item back where she had found it before placing the doll back and closing the box. Nodding her head towards the doors, she and John continued their journey to the evacuated hospital.

Pulling out his weapon, John glanced at Elisa. "You should wait here."

"Yeah, right."

"You don't have a gun."

"If you didn't have a gun, would that stop you?"

He grinned at her, motioning for her to follow him. Crouched behind the stage so that they would remain undetected, they crept towards the double doors. Peering inside, they could see two men and a woman by the main desk. The lobby was emptied of people, save the three remaining, and was dark inside. The hulking brute they had seen moments ago held the older woman hostage as she fumed at a young man, presumably a doctor.

"How could you do this, Henry? The children are depending on the generosity of those donors-!"

"Leslie, come on, you don't expect me to fall for the guilt trip, do you? I've already gotten this far. My employer needs these funds, so there's no turning back. And don't you dare scream…Oliver reacts badly to loud sounds."

"Embezzling…or theft," John muttered.

"We need to stop them," Elisa frowned.

"So what's the plan?"

Elisa clamped her hand over her mouth as she spun around with John. Crouched behind them was Bruce Wayne, raising an impish eyebrow at them. "Bruce!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Bruce?" Blake asked Elisa, smirking as she sent him the stink eye.

"I'm here to help. So what's the plan?" he asked once more.

"This isn't a game, _Mr. Wayne_ ," she said sternly, glaring at John as she said his name.

"I know. That's my father's co-worker, Doctor Leslie Thompkins," Bruce said, motioning towards the confined woman. "I don't plan on playing games if she's in the mix. So what can I do?"

Elisa started to answer when she heard a strangled cry within the hospital. Looking back, she saw that the young doctor had snatched an ID badge from Dr. Thompkins, enjoying the look of agony on her face.

"Don't do this," she pleaded.

"You're going to help me get into the database now, Leslie, or I'll have Oliver go out there and snap that pretty boy Wayne's neck in front of all those people."

Elisa felt her blood run cold as she heard this, her eyes moving back to Bruce. She was shocked to see his face hardened, his eyes dark and calculating. Her mind racing, she prayed that her makeshift plan would work before Wayne decided to do something rash on his own. "John, we'll need to distract them. Can you rev the engine of the ambulance and turn on the sirens, then drive it out in front of the crowd?"

"Sure, but what about Doctor Thompkins?" John asked, his brows knitted tightly over his eyes.

Facing Bruce, she felt her stomach turn to lead as she realized she was quite possibly making a stupid choice. "Br- Mr. Wayne, can you hold onto this?" Pulling her Taser from her purse, she offered it to him, waiting impatiently as his hand touched hers before taking hold of the item.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, remaining perfectly still as she leaned over and whispered in his ear the instructions. John pursed his lips in suspicion as he noticed how stiff Wayne became, his eyes side-glancing at Elisa as she talked softly into his ear.

"Got it?" she asked.

He nodded, his jaw firm, his hands clenching the weapon.

"Ok John, go for it. And wait until Doctor Thompkins gets out and into the ambulance with you before taking off." Her friend muttered his understanding before running off, hoping they wouldn't get themselves killed.

Holding her breath, Elisa rose her feet and waved agitatedly at Bruce to hide. Placing one hand to her head, she kept her mace hidden in the sleeve of her free hand before moaning as she stumbled into the lobby. As expected, all three figures looked her way and followed her with curious eyes. "Hello? Is anybody here?" she called out wearily, acting as though she couldn't see them. She stumbled as she remained close to the wall, earning their full attention as they turned their bodies to follow her movements. She only prayed she could distract them long enough for Bruce to sneak in.

"What's the matter? Hangover?" the young doctor, Henry called out in the darkness, amused by her antics. Leslie remained perfectly still as she watched, terrified that her voice might make things worse.

"My head hurts…it feels like it's going to explode," Elisa gasped, clutching her head with both hands and leaning against the front desk.

Smirking, Henry pulled a pistol from his coat and stalked towards her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he guided her back to Leslie and Oliver, both still as statues. "Would you like me to take away the pain?"

Leslie froze as she watched him raise the gun to her head, certain he would kill her then and there…when the sound of a revving engine made his head turn, the sound of sirens making him pale. Her jaw dropped as the young woman grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Oliver shoved Leslie aside at this and took a step forth when something came around his neck and began to cut his air supply. Bruce tugged his tie around the man for a moment before releasing him, remembering Elisa's little trick, then kicking the brute's posterior so that he landed on the floor. Before the giant could get up, he fired the Taser at him, making him convulse violently.

"Bruce?!" Leslie gasped.

"Run!" he ordered her, handing over the weapon before pointing the way out. The woman did so reluctantly, but not before giving him an incredulous look. Hurrying, he ran to Elisa's side as she scrambled to snatch the badge away from the angry doctor.

"Damn you!" he cursed, raising the gun once more as she tussled with him, her mace having been tossed to the side. "That badge will give me access to the whole system…you will not ruin things for me!" Pinning her down, he smiled nastily until he felt Elisa's knee make fast and hard contact with his groin. Gasping in pain, he collapsed as she shoved him off and yanked the item from his grasp.

"Elisa!" Bruce exclaimed, helping her to her feet. "Are you-?"

"Let's go!" she cried, taking his hand and yanking him away. "The Taser will keep Tubby down but the Doc's going to want to check on us!"

As if to answer her, a bullet whizzed past and buried itself in the wall. It missed them by several feet, but the two still flinched at the sound. "Get back here!" he screamed at them, all thoughts of caution out the window.

Together, the two troublemakers rushed for the motorcycle. "Are we really-?" Bruce started.

"Yes, now get on!" she snapped, sliding onto the vehicle and gripping the handles. "Hold on!"

"Wouldn't dream of letting go," he mumbled as he joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His grip on her tightened as she hit the gas and sent them flying onto the street. "Have you ever driven one of these before?!"

"Only when I was training," she shouted back, a smile growing on her lips. She had always wanted a motorcycle – she just never imagined she would be using it as an escape vehicle. With her hair flapping and Bruce Wayne clinging to her, his chin resting on her shoulder, she drove the motorcycle around the stage whilst the doctor chased after them, stopping too late as a squad of officers surrounded him.

John and Leslie Thompkins watched in disbelief as Elisa spun the motorcycle around, having it skid to a halt before the stage as the crowd of onlookers and philanthropists gawked in awe. Gasping for breath, Elisa heaved a sigh of relief as she turned the bike off. "Whoa."

"You could say that again," Bruce chuckled into her ear, making her squeak in surprise. He grinned brightly at her as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "You sure know how to show a man a good time."

"Hmph," she smirked. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it-"

"Mr. Wayne! Miss!"

A microphone was suddenly shoved into their faces as a young, red-headed reporter beamed at the pair. "Vicki Vale from the GNN! The report from Dr. Thompkins was that someone was trying to steal the funds meant for the hospital and that you two were able to put a stop to it."

"What?" Elisa blinked. The young woman was a fast talker, and the thought of her face being on TV made her pale as she realized Loeb would be infuriated. "Um, actually-"

"Actually, it was all Detective Montez and Officer Blake's doing. I was just there at the wrong time and they were able to get me out of this mess," Bruce said amiably, placing his arm around Elisa's shoulders.

She shoved it off at once, glaring at him. "What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"What's necessary," he whispered back, his lips barely moving as he kept his eyes trained on the reporter and camera man.

"Detective Montez, will we be seeing more of you and Officer Blake stopping crime? Are you new to Gotham City?" Vicki persisted.

Elisa felt as though she couldn't breathe. Wriggling off the bike and away from them, she said, "No comment," and walked away as quickly as she could. Grimacing, she clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "Stupid, _stupid_ Elisa!" she hissed to herself. Fighting back a groan, she prayed that Loeb wouldn't be in today.

-B-

Loeb glared evenly at both Elisa and John, the two of them casting their eyes downwards as he remained silent before them. For the past ten minutes, that was all they did, whilst the reports hounded at the doors of the station.

"Sir," John started, finally mustering up the bravery to speak.

"You, out. I expect you to complete this week's worth of ticket duty in two days," he snapped.

John glanced to Elisa, who nodded once. He saluted his superior and excused himself.

"Blake, leave the door open, and tell Gordon to send those vultures away." Taking a seat at his desk, he clasped his hands and rested his chin upon them, raising an accusing eyebrow at her. "…is this what you wanted? Me cornered by the press and even the Mayor to allow you to parole the streets and get yourself killed? Not to mention, you seem to have a bad habit of attracting a certain billionaire playboy into trouble each time, too."

Elisa said nothing as he suddenly arose from his seat again, as if he didn't know what to do with himself. "Tell me something, Montez. Do you want to get yourself killed? Is that what you want?! Because from what I understood, you have people who depend on you, who love you…" He was staring at a photo on his wall now, seeing the faces of a family in bliss, unaware of the tragedy that would occur years later. Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply through his nose before returning to his desk, though he remained on foot. "Just what do you think you're going to do if I let you go out there?"

Looking him in the eye, she answered firmly, though her voice became soft. "I intend to help every person I can…to save families from being destroyed." When his gaze narrowed at her, she looked down to the floor, her eyes clouded with memories that could never be erased.

"…after my father died in a car accident when I was eight years old, it was me, my sister, a family friend, and my mother. I knew she was devastated the most when my father died, but she fought on to make life as good as possible for me and Brina. She was what kept us together…" Her eyes closed as she remembered one fateful night, the night that nearly destroyed her. "…by the time I was in high school, we had been living in the Narrows for a few years. It was all we could afford. I knew of the dangers that place had, but it didn't snap me to reality until I was in high school. I came home with Brina and Becky late one night, and we found that our apartment was broken into. I ran out searching for Mom…I found her a block away, getting beaten by the punks who had tried stealing from us. I ran to help her, but…"

Loeb said nothing as he listened, watching her face as silent tears fell from her eyes before she hardened once more and looked him on the eyes. "That's why I went into law enforcement, and that's why I trained hard in school. That's why I fight you to get onto the streets. I don't want what happened to my family to repeat itself."

The commissioner allowed himself a sympathetic smile at her, making her chest swell with hope, only to see his eyes dart from her disapprovingly at something, or someone, behind her. Twisting herself around, she felt her face go red with embarrassed heat as she saw Bruce standing by the doorway, his own eyes filled with pain.

"I… uh, sorry," he muttered. "I'll wait here." Shutting the door, he walked away from the office, leaving both superior and subordinate alone.

Wiping her face clean, she sniffled and tried to recompose herself. She had lost her dignity in front of her boss and the man who sponsored her family's education, at the very least she could try holding it together before she got fired. Returning her gaze to Loeb, she held her breath and waited.

"…Gordon's going to have his hands full with you two troublemakers," he sighed, smirking as Elisa's eyes brightened. "But," he stopped her before she could thank him. "You're in the same boat as Blake. Ticket duty for two days."

"Deal," she nodded, her heart pounding wildly. "…thank you, sir."

For the first time in the two weeks she had been there, he smiled at her. It was a genuine one, though his eyes showed uncertainty in his decision. Opening his desk, he pulled out a key and unlocked a secret compartment, bringing out her badge and gun and setting them on the desk. Though he said nothing, his eyes prompted her to take them.

"I won't let you down," she reassured him as she grasped them both cautiously. "…and I'll be careful," Elisa added as a quick afterthought. "Thank you!" Saluting him, she walked out of the office, giddy and fearful that he might change his mind at the last possible moment. Taking in a deep breath, she pressed the badge to her heart, a bittersweet smile growing on her face. "I can do this…"

"Of course you can."

Her eyes snapped open and she straightened at once upon hearing Bruce. Facing him, she put on a stern countenance, surprised to see his eyes full of apology. "I thought you'd left," she said accusingly, raising her brows at him.

"I wanted to thank you," he spoke gently, surprising her. "And I wanted to apologize. I should have knocked."

She shrugged it off, a wry smile on her lips. "I would have spilled my guts out one way or another, seeing how persistent you are. But why the thanks?"

"You risked your life to save my father's friend, and you helped to get the funds and records away from those two," he reminded her.

"Yeah, after nearly getting you killed twice," she scowled. Pointing accusingly at him, she stated, "We are not making this a thing. You, as a good law-abiding citizen, will let me take care of these little escapades from now on, got it?"

"Ok," he laughed, the sound of his voice making her heart skip a beat despite herself. "If I can't get into trouble with you, then maybe we could meet for that coffee I mentioned last time-"

"Elisa! That was amazing!"

Elisa found herself staring as Trent approached them, interrupting Wayne and pausing as he assessed who was in front of him. "Oh, sorry!"

"Bruce, this is Trent Montgomery from the DA's office," she introduced them, sensing the uncomfortable tension between them. "Trent, this is Bruce Wayne." _"The billionaire crazy-man who looks for kicks and then acts like it's no big deal."_

"Nice to meet you," Trent smiled kindly, shaking hands with Bruce. "Rachel's mentioned you at work."

"Rachel?" Bruce asked, his eyes widening a smidge. "Dawes?"

"Yeah, she said you were childhood friends," he confirmed. His attention slid over to Elisa, his eyes catching sight of her badge. "Hey! Congratulations!" he beamed. "It's about time!"

"Oh, thanks," she smiled, remaining still before the two men. The tension from their little exchange was tight enough to strum like a guitar string. "Well, I have to go-"

"Let's meet up-" both Trent and Bruce stated simultaneously, the two giving each other dirty looks.

Elisa blinked, shocked at their responses and behavior. Heaving a sigh, she smiled kindly at the two. "Listen, right now I have a family waiting on me and a job I finally got a hold of. But I'd love to catch up with you both sometime when I get a break." Tucking her hair behind her ear, she gave them a bright grin and finished with, "It's good to know I have such great friends that care about me." Pushing past them with a wave, she hurried to where Blake and Gordon stood, enjoying the little display.

"Ouch," John teased.

"A very smooth getaway, Elisa. I admit, I'm a little surprised you brushed off the chance to be with either one of them," Gordon commented, handing her a holster to her delight.

"I don't believe in leading people on," she informed him. "Besides, I'm not their type. They'll realize that soon enough and leave me alone eventually."


	4. Beginnings

**Chapter Four: Beginnings**

Stepping out into the morning light, Elisa felt proud as she felt her badge resting inside of her mother's jacket, pressed over her heart. With the reporters gone, she roamed the street freely, her blood racing in her veins as she proudly accepted her fate. At last, she was alone.

"Hey! There you are!"

Or so she had hoped.

"Vicki Vale," the reporter grinned brightly.

Elisa looked back emotionlessly and began, "I have no comment to make on what happened-"

"Forget that," she rolled her blue eyes, surprising the detective. "I can hound you down some other time now that you're official. It's Elisa, right?"

"…Montez," she nodded, shaking hands with the redhead. "How can I help you?"

"I need a roommate," Vicki answered bluntly, startling her. "I found this great apartment just a few blocks away from Gotham University and I think you'd be great!"

"You don't know anything about me, how would you know I'm 'great'?" she asked, befuddled.

"You're edgy, you take risks and save others, and you don't suck up to rich people. That's enough for me," she winked, making Elisa grimace. "C'mon! I'm living in a real dump right now. I'll clean my side of the place and make lunches and everything, I swear! Where are you staying at?"

"…the Narrows-"

"The WHAT?!" Vicki screeched, making Elisa lunge at her so she could clamp hand over her mouth. Wrestling her hand off, Vicki gawked at her. "Seriously?"

"Look, Vicki," Elisa frowned. "Even if I wanted to move out, I have a family depending on me and I can't leave them behind."

"How big is this family?" Vicki prompted.

"My sister who's in college, a family friend who's been our guardian for years, and a little boy."

"So bring them along!" she insisted. "I'm fine with that."

"Tim isn't technically ours for keeps," Elisa explained. "Unless something were to happen to his parents, he stays with them. He comes from a broken home, Vicki, but they _are_ his parents. I can't just take him from them."

Vicki sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Ok, I get it. But if you happen to change your mind…" Sticking her hand in her purse, she rummaged around before withdrawing a card and handing it over to Elisa. "Call me any time," she smiled. "I'll see you around, Detective."

"See you around," Elisa waved, watching the woman leave. Despite the knowledge that Vicki appeared to be a nosy loudmouth who was very persistent, she had a feeling this was quite possibly the start of a beautiful friendship.

-B-

Deep underneath the southeast corner of Wayne Manor, where bats chirped and stretched their wings, Bruce Wayne remained seated on a workbench, cutting a piece of metal into a weapon he would be using shortly. Pausing, he inspected the new weaponry, his eyes fixed on the item in question as Alfred approached him. As he rubbed off the last specks of dust and ground metal from the wing of the tool, he heard his faithful friend question him.

"Why bats, Master Wayne?"

Raising his eyes, he met Alfred's inquisitive gaze. "Bats frighten me. It's time my enemies share my dread." Taking aim, he tossed the newly christened 'batarang' and watched it fly towards the wall, burying its sharpened tip into the steel surface. It stood out, proud and defiant, and it had flown quickly from his grasp. It would be efficient in his battle against the underworld.

Rising from his seat, Bruce walked over to the batarang and yanked it from its hold. Checking the tip, he was pleased to see it was still sharp. Returning to the table, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Nearly eight o'clock," he informed the young man, following him as he gathered his miniature weapons. Helping his master, the old butler fought to hide his worry for the man he helped to raise. "…sir, are you certain of this?"

"I'm in this deep already…besides, there's no turning back for me." Walking alongside Alfred through the cave, he looked over to his friend and guardian with pleading eyes. "Since my parents died, I've been trying to fill a void inside of me, Alfred…I don't think it will ever be filled, but I know how to pacify it." Elisa's face flashed through his mind as he repeated what he had heard her say earlier that morning. "I don't want what happened to my family to repeat itself."

Alfred nodded his head once, disapproving of the methods but understanding of the motives. He only prayed that Bruce wouldn't get himself killed in his crusade against the dark underbelly of Gotham. Still, he would not abandon his young master. Setting the sharp projectiles down, he commenced to help Bruce put on his suit, watching in wonder as handsome Bruce Wayne was suddenly consumed and covered with shadows.

Bruce's back had been turned to the old man as he had changed, but now as he faced Alfred once more, his cowl in place over his face, he observed as the butler took a step back upon seeing his narrowed eyes and thin, frowning mouth.

"My God," Alfred breathed, edging away as this black figure stalked past, heading for the tank of a vehicle he had received from Lucius Fox. Truly, the man known as Wayne was unrecognizable in this new form…nevertheless, he hoped this new side of him would not make him forget who he could be.

-B-

Carmine Falcone took a step out of his car, peering into the darkness as Detective Flass's car took off into the night. Flass had warned him moments ago that something was wrong with tonight's drop off, but he had not bothered to check the scene. Hearing the shouts and cries of fear and pain from within the maze of crates of the shipyard, he was beginning to understand why he hadn't stuck around. Hurrying back into the car, he slammed the car door and locked it. He called for his driver to move but noticed to his horror that the man was lying on the wheel, unconscious.

With shaking fingers, he took out the rifle hidden in the floor of the backseat and hastily placed the bullets in the barrels. With bated breath, he growled to the invisible perpetrator that had attacked, "What the hell are you?"

The glass above his head shattered and showered on him, making him flinch. The firm, unforgiving grasp of a gloved hand magically appeared before him and lifted him off of his rear. He seemed to fly out of the sunroof of the car, the hand unyielding as he gasped in fear. Inches away from his nose was the face of a bat-like demon, his flaming eyes glaring at him through the holes in his mask.

"I'm Batman," the terrifying figure snarled before knocking his head against the mob boss's noggin.

The man was out cold in an instant, lying still as Batman hoisted him up. Scanning his surroundings, Batman found he had only one viewer – an old homeless man wearing a coat that had belonged to Bruce Wayne many years ago. The man stared wide-eyed at him, shocked, wondering if he might be the next victim.

"…nice coat," he commented, before shooting through the air with his prisoner at hand.

The old man watched in disbelief, unable to register what had happened for a while. "…thanks," he choked out at last. In all his years on the streets of Gotham, he had never seen anything quite like this. What was the world coming to?

-B-

Trent yawned for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. He was exhausted, ready for a hot shower, a bite to eat, and sleep. Unlocking the door to his apartment, he entered his simple but elegant home and set the keys down. People did not usually associate the good-natured lawyer to be of wealthy origins, especially when he was known to be frugal and showed that he stretched each dollar for what it was worth. Still, he would rather have people think him poor or average as opposed to the world discussing how much he made in an hour.

Trudging into the kitchen, his eyes caught sight of a shadow moving. His eyes narrowed as he became suspicious, peering into the dark room cautiously. The sound of the curtains fluttering behind him made him turn, slowly walking back the way he came to find his living room bay window open. Inspecting the handle, he saw that there was no sign of damage, meaning that whoever else was in there with him was an expert at picking locks. Taking a step back, he jumped at the sound of a whip cracking behind him, prompting him to pull out a pocket knife. The weapon was slapped out of his hand suddenly, his hand stinging from the tip of the lashing whip, and he found himself pinned to the wall by a set of small but razor-sharp shuriken. Struggling against the miniature constraints, he lifted his head to glare into the darkness, startled to find another pair of eyes glittering in the shadows.

"What's the matter, handsome? Cat got your tongue?" she teased, slinking out towards him, a heavy-looking bag in her hand. She cocked her head at him, coyly raising an eyebrow as he watched her curiously.

"…Catwoman, is it?" he asked, his gaze fixed on her masked countenance.

She smiled back at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder cockily. "That's what they call me… you're one of the big wigs down at the DA's office, aren't you?" Sticking her hand into her bag, she rummaged around, unaware that the young man was patiently wiggling his arms free, loosening the little stars from his jacket. He froze when she looked up at him, tauntingly showing him the loot she had confiscated from his home. "You don't have too much hanging around here… some nice watches and spare cash in a safe – by the way, you may want to invest in something better next time… oh, and this little treasure…" She plucked out an elegant and simple bracelet made of gold, its winding body designed to look like a slinking cat. Its jade eyes shone in the dark, making her purr in delight. "So, is this your-?"

Trent's leg flew up, kicking the trinket out of her hand and sending it flying. With a fierce strength she had no idea he possessed, he ripped himself from the wall, wincing as the shuriken cut into his skin. Jumping up, he reached for the object, only to receive a blow to the stomach. Catwoman grasped the bracelet eagerly, grinning in delight until Trent barreled into her and slammed her against the floor. Grasping both of her wrists in one large hand, he straddled her into place, one leg wrapped around one of her own to keep her still before snatching the bracelet away.

Gawking at him, she pursed her lips in thought. "…so what's the story with the bracelet? I've never seen anyone fight like that for a piece of jewelry."

"What does it matter to you?" he questioned coldly. "I know what people like you want – money. That's all this is to you, easy cash." His green eyes seemed to burn and shine as brightly as the jade stones on the cat bracelet. "You can take anything you want from me…but not this."

She blinked, stunned by the words that came from his mouth. "…why?"

Never taking his stony eyes from her, he admitted softly, "It belonged to my little sister. She died when I was in college…from leukemia." His anguish leaked through his voice despite his best efforts to remain unfeeling. Curling his fingers around the heirloom, he released her without saying a word and arose to his feet. Heaving a sigh, he offered his hand to her, making her stare at him. "I don't bite," he smirked.

She sniffed at this, but accepted his hand nevertheless. Once on her feet, she watched suspiciously as he grabbed the bag of loot and handed it over. "…so what's the catch?"

He scoffed, shaking his head. "I'd say for you to never come back, but I have a feeling that isn't going to happen. You look like the type that doesn't give up easily." Shrugging his jacket off, he threw it aside and crossed his arms over his chest. He saw her lick her lips as she saw the muscle hiding under the fabric of his shirt before looking back up at his face; he tried to ignore the look of hunger in her eyes. "All I ask of you is to never take the bracelet…that's the one thing I'll never give up."

Taking the bag from him, she stood still, waiting to see if he would change his mind or try to catch her. Instead, he motioned towards the open window and walked by, loosening his tie and returning to the kitchen. Seeing as how he didn't look back and tossed his cellphone and wallet onto the table, clearly open to being stolen by her, she remained silent as she slunk out of the building and vanished into the night.

Trent pulled out a cold dish from the night before and looked to the window, not surprised to see her gone. Heaving a sigh of relief, he made a mental note to change to locks, although he was certain someone of her caliber could break in no matter what. Rubbing his thumb over the gold bracelet, he remembered how she had looked at him with fascination and desire. Her face soon transformed into that of a certain detective who now roamed the streets, making his head hurt.

"It's bad enough I have a stupid crush on a cop who's not interested," he muttered, running his hand through his messed up hair. "Don't let the extremely attractive cat burglar hype your testosterone, Trent. Use your head, not your heart."

-B-

Standing atop a tower that overlooked the shimmering city, Batman looked down over his domain. A powerful surge of satisfaction filled him as he remembered how he had taken out Falcone and left him tied to a large searchlight for Gordon to see his symbol in the sky. He remembered Rachel and her utter fear and amazement of him. He had been terrified she would recognize him, but all she saw was a frightening figure who had offered her assistance.

The sound of static in his earpiece earned his attention, making him reach for the earpiece that was hidden in the pointed ear of his cowl. He waited until the signal cleared, his heart jumping at the sound of a familiar voice.

 _"…_ _reporting…I repeat, this is Elisa Montez, calling in."_

 _"_ _Hey, Elisa."_

 _"_ _John! What's up?"_

 _"_ _I'm with Gordon at the docks…you won't believe what we found."_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _I'll tell you later. Everything ok with you?"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir. Just calling it a night. I've finished ticket duty and I'm headed home."_

 _"_ _Alright. See you tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Take care."_

The signal had gotten significantly stronger as the conversation came to a close. Looking down, he pulled out his night vision goggles and scanned the far-off streets. Off to the east, his goggles detected five figures occupying the same street. Putting the tool back into his belt, Batman jumped down from the tower to a roof several stories below. Landing firmly on his feet, he ran and leapt across a set of rooftops before coming a halt and peering down into the darkened alleyway his night-time vision had spotted.

Walking calmly through the street, holding her head high with confidence, Elisa made her way down the path, even as four figures emerged and surrounded her.

"Hey, honey."

"Damn, you fine."

"What's the rush?"

"How about a little fun?"

Elisa didn't seem to bat an eyelash as she stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrowed as she quickly evaluated the scene. She stood still as they closed in on her, waiting silently until she burst into action. With a flurry of movements, she thrust out her arms, elbowing the closest man in the chest before sweeping her leg to knock him off of his feet. As he fell, she gathered all her strength to toss him into another attacker, sending the both of them to the floor. One of the remaining men snatched her and growled as his friend reached for the knife in his pocket. Elisa struggled, hoping to reach for her gun when the man holding her froze.

"What?" his companion asked, looking behind him.

Following his lead, Elisa let her curiosity take hold and found herself peering at a darkened ledge of the closest building. Her eyes grew large at the sight of a man dressed in black glaring down at them, throwing his arms out and seemingly spreading his wings as he joined him below. His head appeared to be that of a grotesque creature, and she wondered if he was human at all as he attacked them in that murky, dim light of the alley. Despite her fear, she knew an opportunity when she saw one. As the dark creature punched the knife-wielding perpetrator, she stomped on the second man's foot and elbowed his stomach, prompting him to release his hold on her. Twisting his arm around, she found that she had switched the positions and she now had the upper hand. Throwing him aside, she began to make a break for the end of the street when a darkened arm wrapped itself around her.

The groaning men fought to get back on their feet, their eyes growing twice as large when the bat-like man grabbed their prey and flew away. Exchanging glances, they scrambled to their feet and ran back to their hideaway. No woman was worth chasing for a couple of bucks and a good time when a monster like that had claimed her.

Elisa wanted to scream, but she felt her breath escape her as the disguised man shot into the air and landed sturdily on a ledge. Perched securely, he turned his cowl-covered head to face her, sending a shiver of thrill through her body. His darkened eyes stared at her intently, making her feel exposed and naked. With her hands on his Kevlar chest, uncertain of whether to cling to or repel from him, she gasped for air and finally asked, "Who – or _what_ – are you?!"

"Someone who's interested in helping you," he answered, his voice rumbling and gravely. "You wouldn't give up to be on the streets to help others…Gotham needs more cops like you."

"Me? I…how do you know anything about me?" she asked, daring to move one hand away to brush some loosened strands of hair out of her eyes. "I'm just a rookie-"

"With morals. We need good cops like you, Gordon, and Blake to help clean this city."

Her brows furrowed at him as she remembered seeing a light in the sky moments before she contacted John, looking as though it were a giant bat. The memory of chasing the black-clad stranger with Gordon some time ago made her eyes widen. "You were the one in Gordon's office a week ago… that was your symbol in the sky." He said nothing, which confirmed her suspicions. "Why are you doing all this?"

His eyes were fixed on her, causing her heart to speed up dramatically, though she couldn't fathom why. He could be a crazed psychopath for all she knew, and yet, she somehow felt…safe. "The same reason you do what you do," he told her. Removing one hand from her arm, making her wobble uncertainly as she mistakenly looked down, he pulled her closer to keep his hold secure on her and found that she did not protest. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Scared of heights?"

"Not scared!" she snapped, though she clung tightly with her arms around his neck. "I just can't look down…I sometimes get vertigo. I need something I can depend on so I don't panic when I'm this high up." She was rambling, and she knew it, but he showed no sign of irritation as she spoke, so she felt comfortable sharing with him. His hold on her remained strong, though his hands were gentle on her back. She felt blush coming onto her cheeks as she realized how ridiculous they must have looked, like a couple embracing on a rooftop.

Batman finally reached down again and plucked a small tool from his belt, bringing it up to show to her. "Keep this," he instructed her, displaying the item.

She gave him a doubting look. "Thanks for the wristwatch."

"The black button is the only one you'll find here, it's on the right hand side of the face," he informed her, offering it at last.

"What does it do?" she asked, cautiously reaching up to grab it.

"If you ever need me, this will send me a signal," he said, making her gawk at him. "Can I trust you?"

Elisa wondered if she was dreaming. She had been saved by a man in a bat suit and was currently hanging onto him for dear life on a rooftop ledge, and here they were discussing if she was trustworthy of his assistance. Even so, after a moment of thought and silence, she nodded her head once. "…yes," she spoke softly.

His eyes became soft and curious at her answer, as though relieved but uncertain as to whether he had heard her answer clearly. "…do you trust me?"

Again, she repeated the motion. "I can't explain it, but…there's something I see in your eyes that…" She stopped, realizing how cheesy it sounded. Looking away, she composed herself and sighed. "Gotham needs something…someone…who isn't afraid to fight back in a different way." Grasping the watch, she stared back into his eyes, something drawing her to him. A thought occurred to her as she glanced at his gift. "…how will you get in touch with me?"

"I'll find you."

Somehow she had a feeling he would say that. Feeling his grip tighten on her, she held onto him as he jumped off the ledge and fell to the ground. He landed with a soft 'thud' before releasing her, watching as she got a hold of her footing. "Thanks…you never did tell me your name," she insisted.

He said nothing for a moment, as if considering, before stating, "Batman."

"Batman…ok, I'm guessing you already know who I am, but I'll say it anyway," she said. Somehow she had a feeling he wouldn't give her a handshake so she kept her hands occupied by slipping the wristwatch on. "Elisa Montez." She saw him give a slight nod, acknowledging her.

"Can you make it back on your own?"

"I think I can manage," she answered, looking over her shoulder. The alley was clear of anyone and she wasn't afraid. "It looks like they're gone-" She stopped, shocked to see that when she had turned back, Batman had vanished from sight. "…and so are you." Scanning the area once more, she shook her head at the elusiveness of this Batman character. Her eyes moved back to her watch, catching sight of the button he had told her about. Her forefinger hovered above it, tempted to press it and see if he would appear. Shaking her head again, she dropping her hands to her sides and huffed, looking to the sky. The shrill sound of her cellphone made her jolt before she scrambled to pull it out of her purse. "Hi Brina."

 _"_ _Where are you?"_

"On my way home, I just need to get to the monorail."

 _"_ _You're sure taking your time."_

Glancing back at the ledge where she and Batman had awkwardly conversed, she hummed in wonderment. "It's been a crazy night."

-B-

The following morning when Elisa awoke, she had convinced herself she had dreamed the whole affair… until she saw the watch staring at her on her nightstand. She strapped it on, nevertheless, and prayed to God and her parents that no one would try to be a smart-ass and press the button. She had hoped that after dropping Brina, Tim, and Rebecca off in their respective places, she would be able to focus on work and forget about the haunting figure who had saved her and dominated her dreams. That hope flew out the window the moment she walked into Loeb's office, along with every other officer available and faced his wrath as he held up that morning's edition of the newspaper.

"Unacceptable," he glowered. "I don't care if it's rival gangs, guardian angels, or even the damn Salvation Army! Get them off the street, and the front page."

"They say he was just one man…or creature," one officer joked.

Loeb sent him the dirty look Elisa had become immune to which made the officer squirm as he looked away. "It was an asshole in a costume." Seeing Gordon's hand go up, the commissioner acknowledged him.

"This guy did deliver us one of the biggest crime lords," Gordon commented, only to be silenced by Loeb's stern face.

"No one takes the law into their own hands in my city. Understand?"

They were dismissed afterwards, all of them grumbling and whispering as they left the office. Tugging the sleeve of her jacket over her wrist, Elisa made her way to the coffee maker in hopes of avoiding anyone.

"Hey, Elisa," John called, earning her attention. "I never got to tell you," he whispered, his eyes bright with glee. "Last night-"

"Blake," Gordon spoke up behind him, making him freeze. "We've got to get out there…and as I recall, both you and Montez still have ticket duty today."

"Yes, sir," Blake answered.

"We'll be there in a jiffy," she promised, waving as Gordon nodded and left them. Making herself a cup of the poignant drink, she gave him a look. "What happened that's got your briefs in a twist?"

"For your information, I wear boxers," he smirked. "Anyways, last night I was with Jim at the docks, there had been an interception with a drug deal going down and all of Falcone's men were tied up."

"Yup, and Falcone was apparently tied to a spotlight and displayed for all of Gotham to see. I read the newspaper, too, Johnny," she shrugged it off.

"But Falcone made a bat symbol in the sky! Something's going down with this bat-guy," he insisted. "He's doing something no one's done before!"

"I know," she nodded, walking out with her partner silently. Having left the building, she looked over her shoulder before whispering to him, "He saved my life last night."

"What?" he gasped, staring at her in awe. "You mean you saw him?!"

"Yeah…he was…something else," she muttered.

"What'd he say?"

"Gotham needs good cops like Gordon, you, and…me," she confessed. "He says he wants to help Gotham."

"Do you believe him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Looking her friend in the eye, she remembered the masked man and his intense gaze. Try as she might, she couldn't make herself lie. "…yes."

John opened his mouth to question her further when a shrill voice made the pair jump.

"Hiii! Elisa, is that you?!"

Turning her body, Elisa caught sight of a pair of women making their way towards her. One was shorter, with straight blonde hair that had been pulled back into a practical bun. Her bright blue eyes sparkled behind her glasses as she grinned widely. She wore a black dress under her white coat, as opposed to her friend who wore green underneath. The second woman, at least five inches taller than the blonde, wore her wavy red hair down, her fiery locks framing her face. Her glasses concealed her narrow, glinting green eyes as they came to rest on Elisa.

"…Harley? Pam?" Elisa asked, cocking her head at them. "Hey!" She smiled at Harley and tried to continue the gesture towards Pam, though she found herself starting to wince as the redhead gave her a disgusted, silent look that rivaled Loeb's. "How are you?"

"Great!" Harleen Quinzel beamed. "I'm still working with my patients, making a little progress. Oh, and Pam's creating a new fragrance for Dr. Crane's therapy sessions, aren't ya, Pam?"

"It's to die for," she smirked, making both Elisa and John shudder.

"Who's the cutie?" Harley asked, winking at Blake.

"This is John Blake," Elisa introduced them. "John, this is Harleen Quinzel-"

"Friends call me Harley!" the young doctor quipped.

"And Pamela Isley, they work at Arkham. I got to know them during college when I had that secretary job, remember?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that," he nodded, smiling politely as he offered his hand to the women. "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Harley answered cheerfully. Pamela shook the officer's hand but didn't speak a word, observing his every moment. "We should hang out some time, Elisa! It's been a while since we had a few laughs."

"Um, sure, I'll call you," Elisa smiled painfully, feeling Pamela's scorching eyes on her. "We've gotta go. I'll see you around!" Leading the way, Elisa walked off down the street with John hot on her tail. "Don't look back," she whispered to him.

"I'm not," he shuddered once more. "They were _friends_ of yours when you had that part-time job?"

"Not exactly," she shook her head. "Harley is really outgoing and friendly, but in the workplace, she becomes solemn and looked almost scared when she was around Dr. Crane and Dr. Strange. Pam locked herself in her lab and barely came out. Whenever it was time for lunch, Harley would insist I go, but I could tell that Pam didn't want me hanging around. It's almost as if she's jealous she has to share Harley's attention."

"Huh," he mumbled. Though tempted, he didn't dare look back as he headed away to face the day's tasks. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't be seeing either one of those women again.


	5. Encounters

**Chapter Five: Encounters**

"Is everything all right, Mr. Earle?"

Earle jumped at the sound of Bruce Wayne's voice behind him, catching his breath as the young man raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "Fine, everything's just fine." Everything was actually far from fine, having found out that one of Wayne Enterprises' products – a microwave emitter that was highly dangerous – had gone missing when being brought over to Gotham across the ocean. The last thing he needed as the head of the company was to have his employees, much less Bruce Wayne, alerted and panicked from these news. No, this would be a secret until they found it…and if they didn't find it, no one would ever learn of its disappearance. "Just a little stressed. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

Nodding, Bruce smiled amiably but didn't believe a word of what he said. He began to state a comment on the company's progress when a knock on the door earned their attention.

"Come in," Earle called out.

The door slid open and a woman entered the room. She was an olive-skinned beauty with amber eyes and a teasing smile, dressed to impress in her two-piece suit. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Earle smiled back. Rising to his feet, he shook hands with the young woman before turning to Bruce. "Bruce Wayne, this is Miranda Tate. We've just hired her to help us with our future projects. Ms. Tate has some valuable insight on going green and helping the company progress forward."

"A pleasure," Bruce smiled, shaking her hand and looking her in the eye.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Wayne," she replied kindly. "I do hope you'll forgive me for intruding. I only came to give Mr. Earle these files." She proceeded to pass on the folders she had been holding to the superior and bowed her head respectfully to the two men. "I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Tonight?" Bruce echoed, facing Earle in confusion.

"There's a little dinner event for some of the board members down at _Delany_. I thought we'd mentioned that to you," Earle reminded him.

"Oh! That's right," Bruce chuckled, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "It must have slipped my mind. Of course I'll be there."

"Excellent," Earle smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Until tonight, gentlemen," Miranda said, excusing herself and walking away.

Bruce watched as she shut the door after her, intrigued by the young woman. "She seems like a woman who knows what she wants."

"That's exactly why we hired her," Earle agreed. Flipping through the papers, he nodded his head in satisfaction. "Ms. Tate is a powerhouse. She gets the job done, and she's passionate about her work. She's going to make your father's company soar." Shutting the files, he began to walk away when he paused before Bruce. Placing his hand on Wayne's shoulder, he shred him, "Wayne Enterprises is in good hands, rest assured."

"I know it," Bruce nodded, watching as Earle left his office in a confident stride. A knowing smile graced his lips as he whispered, "But I'm going to make sure it stays in great hands."

-B-

"Thank you for inviting me," Alfred smiled as Rebecca placed a plate before him with steaming food. The restaurant _'Sinatra'_ had been closed since five that afternoon, but Rebecca had received permission from her generous employer, who happened to adore Alfred's wit and humor, to invite him in as a VIP. His only condition was that she clean and close up, which she was more than happy to do.

"It's the very least I can do for you, considering you gave me a glowering reference to work here," she laughed, taking the seat across from him. "Tell me, how is that young man of yours doing?"

"Master Wayne is finding himself increasingly busy," Alfred informed her, sampling his dish with a satisfied grin. "But I'm certain he will get into the swing of things before long. He's quite eager to get involved in his father's company and…well, he's trying out some extreme sports," he finished with a grimace.

Rebecca shook her head, resting her cheek against her palm. "Ah, to be young again."

A knock at the window made the two elderly folk glanced up to see a young woman, officer, and child waving on the other side of the glass.

"Speaking of which," she chuckled, rising from her seat. She hurried to the door and unlocked it, ushering them inside before locking the entrance again. "Welcome, may I take your order?"

"Funny, Becky," Brina smirked before smiling kindly at Alfred. "Oh, hi! You must be 'Alfie'." She grinned and winked at Rebecca, who gave her a look. "Becky talks about you all the time at home."

"Does she?" Alfred winked. Rising from his seat, he offered his hand to the group. "Alfred Pennyworth at your service."

"Hi," Tim greeted him with bright eyes. "I'm Tim."

"A pleasure, Master Timothy," Alfred said.

"Brina Montez," Brina said next, shaking his hand heartily.

"Miss Montez, I've heard of you from Master Wayne, as well as your sister," Alfred spoke with a knowing look in his eyes. His mouth stretched into a half-smile as he noticed how Brina blushed in embarrassment. Looking at last to the young man, he greeted him cordially. "And you, sir?"

"Officer John Blake," he introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you, sir. We didn't mean to interrupt your meal, we just wanted to visit Rebecca."

"Not at all, you're family after all," he responded. "Why don't you join us?"

The newcomers eagerly accepted his invitation, waiting as Rebecca ran to the back to get leftover bread and butter as well as heat up some of the meat and vegetables she had saved for them.

"Tell me, Master Timothy, are you excited about going to the new school come September?" Alfred asked, refraining from eating whilst they waited for their food.

"Yes, sir," Tim nodded, his face glowing with joy as the older man paid him mind. "I'll work really hard! Me and Annie – she's the other kid who got the scholarship – we're really excited. Brina and Elisa say Gotham Academy is one of the best schools around!"

"It certainly is," Alfred winked. Turning his attention to the young adults and seeing how they shared in Timothy's delight, he asked, "I don't suppose you two are a couple?"

"What?!" Brina squeaked, blushing even brighter than before. "N-no-"

"Well…" John said at the same time, making her head swivel around to gawk at him before she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Alfred and Timothy shared an amused look before the old butler excused himself. "I apologize for the question, it just seemed that way…but anyhow, what are you studying, Miss Montez?"

"You can just call me Brina, Mr. Pennyworth," she answered shyly.

"In that case, Miss Brina, you may call me Alfred," he chuckled.

Brina gave him a small smile, tucking her loose, coppery hair behind one ear. "I'm studying Computer Science at Gotham University."

"Ah, interested in technology?" he mused, stroking his chin. "You know, Master Wayne mentioned that he may be in need of a secretary to help him and Mr. Fox at Wayne Enterprises, just simple record keeping and scheduling appointments, I believe. Perhaps some work with spreadsheets. I do believe it pays decently. Would you be interested?"

"Really?!" Brina gasped, her eyes glittering.

He smiled back. "Yes, Miss. Since Master Wayne believes that recipients should perform some sort of service for receiving their scholarships, I think this would do nicely. Of course, he'll have to tell Mr. Rodriguez about it and figure out the specifics on what would be required as 'voluntary' hours and what could be considered part-time. I'll mention your interest and if they are in need, I'm certain they will call you."

"Oh, thank you!" Brina grinned, fighting the urge to bounce in her seat. "Thank you, Alfred!"

Rebecca returned at that moment with a set of dishes, all of them occupied with the steaming food. "Bon appetite!" she beamed, watching in mirth as Alfred resumed eating and Tim and Brina dug into their meals.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Pennyworth, you're Bruce Wayne's butler, aren't you?" John asked casually, watching with interest as Alfred coolly looked back.

"I am indeed."

"Do you happen to know where Mr. Wayne is tonight?" he prodded on, ignoring the look of suspicion and disapproval on Rebecca's face.

"I believe he has a business dinner with the board of Wayne Enterprises at the _Delany_ restaurant," Alfred responded truthfully. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all," John shrugged. "Just curious. He must have given you the night off."

"He did."

"Has he been showing any unusual habits lately-?"

"Johnathan Blake!" Rebecca scowled, placing her hands on her hips. "Stop interrogating my friend! If you have a problem with Mr. Wayne, you can take it up with him!"

"It's quite all right," Alfred said calmly, holding his hand up towards the woman, hoping his answer would pacify the officer. "If I may be so bold, why the interest in Master Wayne?"

John shrugged, clasping both hands on the table as he searched the older gentleman's eyes. "It's strange that after having disappeared for so long, Bruce Wayne comes back to Gotham and starts becoming the hottest commodity on television, don't you think?" He failed to mention that this Batman character also made his debut just about three weeks after Bruce Wayne returned. That would make him look insane to everyone at the table, though he had a feeling Brina and Tim would stand by him no matter what came out of his mouth.

Looking him straight in the eye, Alfred answered, "I can't speak for his disappearance, Master Bruce is very private about that. I do know he had a very difficult time after his parents' hearing and decided he had to 'find himself'. As for his current exploits, he feels that he is carrying on his father's work in his own way. As for any other activities, I know he likes to keep himself occupied and considers himself to be extremely consumed by his work. Any other details you require will have to be taken up with the man himself."

John nodded, letting Alfred's somewhat vague answers sink in. "Fair enough. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Alfred smirked at him. "You ought to consider working for the newspaper, sir, if you'll pardon my opinion."

John smirked back, sensing Alfred's silent respect for his quelled curiosity. "I don't take offense, Mr. Pennyworth, but I wouldn't give up being a cop for anything in the world. There's too much at stake and so much that can be done if we set the right example for others." Rising to his feet, he excused himself and thanked Alfred before letting himself out.

Rebecca huffed and shook her head, locking the door after the young man. "I do apologize, Alfie. He's usually such a sweet lad-"

"That he is…and a sharp one, too." Alfred sipped his tea languidly, wondering how much the young officer was already aware of. Somehow, he had the feeling that even if Officer Blake found out about Bruce Wayne's secret, he would rather die with the knowledge than exploit it…in fact, there was something in the young man's dark eyes that reminded him of Bruce. _"Only time will tell."_

-B-

"Bruce, c'mon, help me out!"

"Well, a guy who dressed up like a bat _clearly_ has issues," Bruce chuckled carelessly, spinning one finger to the side of his head to emphasize that his secret alter ego was crazy. He would do anything it took within his power to keep that secret hidden. He was impressed with the magnitude of his debut in the cowl and cape, as it had shaken people like the members of the board before him to the average citizen in front of their TVs to the scum on the streets that had gone running scared at the sight of him. Still, Falcone was just the beginning – he had to think of how to nab the other bosses and expose them so Rachel, the district attorneys, and police could prosecute and imprison these financial criminals.

"Sir," a voice spoke up from behind, distracting him. "The pool is for decoration, and your friends are not in swimwear."

Glancing back, Bruce noticed his two dates lounging happily in the pool. Putting on his best smile, he shrugged at the maitre'd. "Well, uh, they're European." Seeing the concealed disdain on the server's face, Alfred's words echoed in his mind. _"What was it again? Start pretending you're having fun, and you might accidentally enjoy it?"_ Holding back a sigh, he pulled out his checkbook and began to scribble onto the lines. As the man protested, he arose and stuffed the check into his pocket. "Look, I _own_ this hotel," he stated smugly, feeling like a pompous ass. Still, he had to keep up appearances. "And I'm setting new rules about the pool area." Without a word to the board members, he walked off and slipped into the water, suit and all, with his dates. They laughed and splashed at him as he grinned and joined in with his own loud laughter. Resting his back towards the edge of the fountain, he called a server over and asked for towels. The server departed immediately, leaving Bruce to look at the two women before him. Instantly, his mind replaced their faces with two others.

 _"_ _Rachel."_ She had been his world, his childhood friend, someone who told him off when the need arose because she cared about him as much as Alfred. During their high school years, they had dated, but he was too blind with anger, hate, and fear to fully return her obvious affections. His time with the League of Shadows had made him realize that. He wondered if she still thought of him the way he never stopped thinking of her.

 _"_ _Elisa."_ The woman was intriguing. Most females simpered at giggled or tried to find a way into his house just to snoop around…possibly more. Elisa had treated him like any other before and after she knew his identity, and even showed when she disapproved of him. He liked that she wasn't afraid to be herself with him…what he couldn't fathom was why she wanted to distance herself when he tried to return the favor with simple gestures. When he and Trent Montgomery had asked her join them for coffee, she seemed stunned but quickly sent them away with the stinging blow of 'being friends'. Why _had_ that bothered him, anyways? He loved Rachel, after all…

"Don't sit in the water too long, or you'll catch a cold."

His two dates frowned and swam to him possessively as Bruce sensed another presence behind him. Twisting his torso around, he found himself staring into a pair of smug, smoldering brown eyes. The woman was tall and lean, her body curved seductively as a black dress clung to her curves. Her dark hair had been pulled into a bun atop her head, and a glittering silver necklace with a tiger's head rested on her collarbone.

"Have we met?" Bruce asked, cocking his head at her as her stared pensively at her face.

She pressed her cheek to her shoulder and shrugged, winking slyly much to his dates' anger. "Why do you ask?"

Bruce's brows furrowed as he listened to her voice, recalling another wily female who had broken in and tried to extort from a whimpering man. "…no reason," he answered, putting on a charming smile. If his suspicions were correct, this woman might be the cat burglar, Catwoman. Still, he refrained from making that acknowledgement openly. "What's a gorgeous woman like you doing here alone?"

"I'm looking for opportunities," she answered lightly. Offering her hand, she laughed openly as he grabbed it with his own wet one. "Selina Kyle. I work with the Wildcat Foundation."

"Wildcat…supporting exotic felines. You like wild animals?"

"I have a soft spot for cats," she said lowly, her voice rolling off and sounding like a purr. Opening her purse, she plucked out a notebook and placed it on the edge of the pool before waggling her fingers. "I have to get going, I've got some clients waiting…if you change your mind about throwing your money on restaurants you can swim in, my contact information is in there. Have a nice swim, Mr. Wayne."

Seeing the notebook, Bruce knew at once that Selina Kyle was indeed Catwoman. This was one of the many books he had stuffed into the bag to trick her weeks ago. She had been toying with him now, and clearly enjoying every moment of it. Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her.

Once the waiter returned, he pulled himself out of the water, creating a huge mess around him on the floor, and helped the two women out as well. He made a point to grab the book once he was dried and keep it close at hand. With his dates robed and he himself still dripping, he walked the ladies out to his waiting Lamborghini. As he tipped the valet handsomely, he found himself distracted as yet another female voice called his attention.

"Bruce?"

Turning around, he was stunned to see his childhood friend standing before him, her brown tresses down and framing her face as she wore her elegant black gown. "Rachel?" he asked, his heart filling with joy.

"I'd heard you were back," she started, giving him a look as she finally noticed his state. "What were you…?"

"Ah, I was…swimming…" he said weakly, motioning to the pool inside. "Wow, you look good…how are things?"

"The same," she nodded, her smile vanishing from her lips. "Maybe even worse."

He shrugged with a playful smile. "You can't change the world alone."

"No, but someone has to do something," she answered coolly, her eyes showing disapproval. "And you're too busy…swimming."

"Rachel," he interrupted her, hoping to save his image somewhat before she completely despised him. "All of… _this_ …it's…it's not _me_. Deep down, I am still the same…"

"Come on Bruce!" his dates shouted from his car. "We have more hotels for you to buy!"

Shaking her head with a wistful look, Rachel Dawes answered him, "You may be right, Bruce. Deep down, you may still be that same great kid…but it's not who you are underneath, Bruce. It's what you do that defines you." Without so much as a second glance or goodbye, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him in silence as he watched her go.

-B-

Elisa trudged through the streets, her stomach growling as she passed the storefronts and small restaurants. Having checked in with Loeb and calling it a night, she found that she was starving and ready to go home. She knew that Rebecca, Brina, and Tim had already made it back, which gave her comfort as she roamed the streets. She had already had a few small run-ins with some unsavory characters, and though she was certain Brina could handle herself, she did not want her family placed in danger.

As she began to wonder if John was around the area, she adjusted the sleeve of her jacket, her hand brushing against the watch. Stopping in her steps, she looked down to stare at the contraption, her mind replaying the events that occurred the night before. Just who was this Batman…what made him put on the mask…?

"Hey! Elisa, is that you?"

Raising her head, she saw two figures walking towards her. As she began to cringe and fear the worst, she squinted and saw that this pair was composed of a redheaded woman with straightened hair and a pencil-skirt, followed by well-dressed man and a bright crimson tie. "Vicki? Is that you?"

"What? Did you forget me already?" she teased, grinning back as Elisa offered her a smile. "What're you doing out? Still working?"

"No, I'm on my way home, actually. How about you?"

"Heading home, too. This is Jason Richards, my neighbor. He works at the DA's office."

"There sure are a lot of attorneys around Gotham," Elisa noted as she shook hands with the young man. "Do you handle any of the big cases?"

"Oh no, just small squabbles, still learning, really," he said tiredly, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I do more paperwork than anything."

Elisa immediately felt a pang of empathy for the young man as she remembered she was in the same boat not so long ago. "Underappreciated at work?"

"Well, no, I mean…yeah. Yeah, actually. A lot…I feel like they don't take me seriously. Like I never get a chance," he scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just be persistent. Give it your best, and even a little extra. Do something unexpected, and one day, you'll get your shot…just don't do what I did, ok?"

"Oh, yeah!" he laughed, his eyes brightening suddenly. "I remember seeing you on TV with Bruce Wayne! Man, that was crazy!"

"Yeah, I recommend not getting billionaires involved in little feats like that," she grimaced, making both Vicki and Jason laugh. "Seriously, though, don't beat yourself up and don't let them get to you. You'll get a big case, someday, you'll see."

Jason smiled back at her, nodding his head. "I'll hang in there. Thanks…if you ever need anything…" He pulled out his card from his jacket and handed it over, hands in pockets soon afterwards and shrugging his shoulders again. "Let me know."

"Thanks," she answered. "I'll keep you in mind."

"Speaking of changing your mind-" Vicki started, stopping as she saw Elisa shake her head. "Seriously?"

"I told you, I can't ditch Tim," Elisa insisted.

"Ok, ok…the offer still stands, though. The landlord said he'd give me another month before closing the offer," she told her. "You ought to just bring the kid along and have him visit his parents on the weekends." She raised her hands in defeat as Elisa gave her a look. "I'm just saying!"

"Say, Elisa, you wouldn't happen to know Trent, would you?" Jason asked, the gears in his brain turning as he thought back.

"Trent Montgomery? Yeah, why?" she asked, worrying as Jason started to chuckle.

"No reason."

"Why'd you ask if you were just going to drop it?"

"It's nothing, really," he insisted innocently, paling a little as she gave him a glare. "It's just…he mentions you at work…I just thought maybe you two were…?"

"No." Elisa shook her head sternly. "Not right now, not with anybody. I have enough on my plate. He's a good friend."

"Ouch," Jason winced, making Elisa wonder. Just what did Trent have running through his head and out of his mouth at work?

"He doesn't blab about me incessantly, does he?"

"What? Oh, no. No to everyone…just me. I work with him a lot. Our desks are next door."

"Oh…in that case, please tell him to go find a supermodel to keep himself occupied," she ordered him.

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" he saluted, making her smirk.

"You two are nuts," Vicki giggled. "Ok, I'm heading back. Coming, Jason?" Throwing her arms around Elisa and surprising her, she gave the detective a light squeeze before pulling away. "I'll be praying for a miracle so we can be roomies!"

"Thanks," Elisa smiled with a shake of her head. Punching Jason's arm, just as she would to John, she reminded him, "Don't let them get you down."

"Thanks…see you around, Elisa!" he grinned, walking off with Vicki past the young woman.

Elisa watched them leave for a moment, mulling in her mind the two subjects the pair had confronted her with. As much as she liked the idea of moving away from the Narrows, and while her pay had perked the tiniest bit having finally been made detective, she doubted she could take Tim with her. It wouldn't be right, even if they were declared his guardians. Despite how much it hurt to be with his parents, he loved them. Then there was Trent – she hadn't seen or heard from him, but she remembered the look of disappointment when she had turned both him and Bruce down that day, just for a cup of coffee. She found Trent to be a kind, attentive person, but at this moment, things couldn't have been worse to think of romance. She just wanted to get settled and make sure everything was stable now that she was no longer in school. No man was going to sway her off her path at the moment…not even one as handsome and distracting as a certain billionaire whose hazel-brown eyes kept haunting her mind…

Turning the corner, she was stunned to see a sleek, expensive Lamborghini parked outside of a small pizzeria on a street filled with an assortment of dining areas. The supposed owner of said vehicle was leaning against the car, arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted back as the soft breeze blew back his damp hair. His eyes were closed, though his brows were knit together, as though trapped in deep thought.

 _"_ _Keep walking, just keep walking…he'll never notice you passed."_

The little voice in her head went ignored as she found herself walking towards him, stopping by the car and placing her hands on her hips. It was intriguing to see him so utterly absorbed that he didn't notice she was standing right next to him. "Trouble with your car, Mr. Wayne?" she asked authoritatively, cracking a grin as his eyes flew open, his head turning in her direction at once.

Bruce felt himself smile sincerely for the first time that day as he saw Elisa standing there, teasing him with her eyes. "Not at all, Detective. Just out enjoying the night air."

"No offense, but you might catch a cold. You look like you just swam out of the harbor," she noted.

"Actually, it was an indoor pool," he chuckled, running his hand through his limp hair.

She raised an eyebrow at this, then rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't want to know," she muttered, heaving a sigh. Her eyes widened as her stomach let loose a low growl, earning the billionaire's attention.

"Hungry?" he asked, the corner of his mouth turned up as he watched her grimace.

"It's been a while since I had a snack, ok? Loeb had me on parking ticket duty for my little adventure with you on the TV," she scowled. "I was headed home to get a bite when I saw you parked here."

"Ah," he nodded. "So you were worried about me?"

"As a law-enforcing officer, it is my duty to respond at the first sign of distress," she answered back easily, smirking as he gave her a doubting look. "Did your butler kick you out of the mansion?"

"No, actually…I…just dropped off my dates," he admitted sheepishly.

She blinked at him. "… _dates_?"

"European models. Very territorial," he informed her.

"I'll bet," she rolled her eyes again at him. "Go home, Mr. Wayne-"

"When will you call me Bruce? I think we're past formalities at this point," he insisted, keeping his eyes trained on her face.

"Calling people by their first names is what friends do-" she began.

"So we're _not_ friends?" he asked, standing straight as his darkened eyes locked with hers.

Elisa took a step back, startled by how serious he had become. "Would it matter? You're Bruce Wayne, you could have anyone be your friend-"

"I don't want anyone to be my friend," he scowled, his brows furrowed. "You know why people want to be around me-"

"Ok, so here's the real question," she cut him off, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do _you_ want to be around _me_?"

His gaze softened as she asked the question, silencing him. His eyes darted away from her face for a moment before returning as he let out a slow breath. "…because you're real. You don't play a part…you don't ask for anything in return…you're you."

Looking in his eyes, she could have sworn she heard pleading in his tone of voice. He seemed so innocent suddenly, and though she thought he might be pulling an act, there was something in her gut that told her otherwise. She could tell that he was uncomfortable with her silence, waiting anxiously for a response from her as he clenched his fists and relaxed them repeatedly. Her mouth stretched into a crooked smile as she tilted her head towards the pizzeria beside them. "C'mon."

He raised an eyebrow at this, though his eyes seemed to brighten. "Seriously?"

"Unless you have issues digesting pizza," she grinned. "I'll make you a deal. I'll call you Bruce, but only if you share your most embarrassing and awkward moments growing up."

"Only if you let me buy the pizza," he smirked, joining her as she strutted towards the door.

"No way, we split the payment-"

"I'll pay."

"Fine, but I'll tip."

"Fair enough." Opening the door for his companion, Bruce felt his chest fill with an unfamiliar emotion. He began to wonder if he was feeling ill. If this was what it felt like to be happy, comfortably happy with someone who did not judge or doubt him, then he hoped he would be feeling it more often.

-B-

Dr. Jonathan Crane rapped his knuckles on the door of the dank office, unable to see past the fogged glass in the small window of the barrier. The smell of burnt vegetation and sweet, flowery fragrances permeated the air, even with the door in the way. The scents only intensified as the door slowly slid open, a pale face appearing on the other side, her narrow emerald eyes shining.

"Come in, Jonathan," she said in her low, menacing voice, stepping aside and allowing him to enter her realm.

He slipped inside, letting himself become accustomed to the steamy environment and strong smells. People said all sorts of strange things about Pamela Isley, but to Crane, she was just as brilliant as he. She adored plants and strove to protect them, and her unquenchable thirst for understanding and experimenting with rare, exotic, and poisonous plants gave her insightful knowledge. It was this factor that made him eager to hire her, and she soon joined in his cause. If it were not for her help, they may not have found a way to enhance the 'Blue Flower's' hallucinogenic powers.

"How did everything go with Falcone?" Pamela asked, shutting the door and locking it after her. Her face and body glistened with sweat, her spaghetti strap top clinging to her chest. Her white coat lay forlorn on a nearby chair, abandoned ages ago.

"I gave him a dosage. He threatened to talk," he informed her, focusing on her face once more. He noticed that her hair had been pulled back into a loose bun, tendrils of her red locks sticking to her forehead and cheeks. "Arrangements are being made to move him to Arkham as we speak." Setting his briefcase aside, he nodded to her in acknowledgement. "If it weren't for your help and expertise, I might not have been able to find a way to enhance and process the drug of that flower."

She shrugged, though her eyes remained on him. "I don't like wasting my time on frivolous idiots…I could tell from the moment we met that you were serious about something…we all have our interests, Jon. Yours is fear…mines is toxins. Together, they can create a powerful combination…something unstoppable." She stalked towards him as she spoke, placing one manicured hand on his cheek. "I know you have no interest in human worth, and I don't care for people either…we both find use in others and dispose of them when needed…that's why we work so well together." Backing away, she let her hand fall before turning away from him, her neck and back exposed to him. "The next batch should be ready in a few moments…I'll drop it off at your office later. Be sure to lock the door after yourself-"

"Who said I was leaving now?" he murmured, removing his glasses.

Looking over her shoulder, she smirked at him and turned back to her work, only to feel his hands on her hips seconds later. _"Steamy windows provide excellent cover,"_ she thought with a light laugh, letting him show his ravenous side as he took her in his arms. Some people would call him frightening, others might say he was insane…but to Pamela, he was a genius.


	6. Revelation

**Chapter Six: Revelation**

Jim Gordon sighed as he grabbed the garbage bag and lugged it outside. He glanced to his wife as she urged their children, Jim Jr. and Barbie, to eat their vegetables. He was thankful he had the night off with his family at home – he knew his job would be demanding, but it was frustrating when working with someone like Flass. The man was a leech, ready to do whatever the mob or benefactor ordered so long as he got paid handsomely. His one bright spot was working with John and Elisa, who shone like diamonds in a coal mine. They epitomized all he had started as when he was young, before he was surrounded and overwhelmed with all the corruption in the GCPD.

Tossing the trash into the bin, he made his way back up the steps to his kitchen when he sensed a presence.

"Storm's coming."

His head turned to see his dark visitor, perched on one of the railways. Shutting the door of the house, he placed his hands in his pockets and looked up to the man everyone was calling 'the Batman'. "The scum's getting jumpy because you stood up to Falcone."

"It's a start," Batman informed him, his deep voice rumbling like the thunder in the clouds above. "Your partner was at the docks with Falcone."

"Well, he moonlights as a low-level enforcer," Gordon said as his lips curled in disgust.

"They were splitting the shipment in two," Batman told him, making the sergeant's head raise in surprise. "Only half went to the dealers."

"Why?" Gordon questioned, his brows furrowed. "What about the other half?"

"Flass knows," was all the cowl-covered man replied.

Gordon shook his head in despair. "He won't talk."

"He'll talk to me," Batman assured him, a hint of menace creeping into his already dark voice.

Gordon glanced back the figure, a prick of hope filling his chest. "Commissioner Loeb set up a massive task force to catch you…he thinks you're dangerous."

"What do you think?" Batman asked.

Looking away, Gordon processed the question, thinking back to the amazing progress thanks to this crazy man in a bat-costume. Already, the corrupt were shocked and the dirty low-lifes were looking over their shoulders. He remembered something that Elisa had whispered to John just before they had left work that day… "Maybe this is what we need to get things moving in Gotham." Nodding his head in agreement, he spoke, "I think you're trying to help…" Looking back to the rail, he was stunned to see that Batman was gone. "…But I've been wrong before," he muttered, returning to his home without a second look. Had he bothered to raise his head to the rooftops, he might have seen the pointed ears of Batman before the vigilante took off running.

Batman lunged from his perch to another, moving with great velocity. He had heard Gordon's thoughts on him, and it gave him encouragement. He could tell the sergeant was tired and jaded from work, but deep down, he knew that Gordon craved justice as much as he did. The other night, when Alfred had come home, he had told him that young Officer Blake was extremely inquisitive about Bruce Wayne's private life, trying to prod the old butler with questions that could have caused him some trouble. Alfred was no fool, however, and was able to tell the officer off in his clipped, British way. He would have to keep an eye on that Blake character…as for Elisa, he intended to keep her close in his radar.

Landing with a thud on a roof, he withdrew his grappling hook and prepared to shoot across the perimeter. A man like Flass was probably in the squalor of the low-life scum that lived farther away from the city. It was incredible how corrupted men like Flass were able to take up jobs that should have been given to people like Gordon…

Elisa's eyes flashed through his mind as he remembered the heartfelt, laughter-filled conversation he had shared with her as Bruce Wayne. It had felt strange, but it was enlightening, spending time with this young woman. She shared the same notions on right and wrong, hid her heartache that stemmed from her family's tragic losses, and longed to see the good in all people. He remembered her reaction when he had asked about the lawyer at the DA's office – Trent. She had rolled her eyes and given a crooked smile. When he had asked about her relationship with him, she told him sternly, "I'm not in any position right now for relationships, and I'm certainly not looking for one." Somehow, he knew that she was hiding her hurt from something – or someone – that had cut through her defenses. Was that why he felt empathy as she had looked away, or why his chest seemed to tighten as she locked her brown eyes with his hazel ones…?

Down below, Batman heard someone scuffling along. His thoughts of Elisa were paused as he caught sight of the fat detective, stuffing his face with falafel as the rain drenched him. Positioning himself, he waited until Flass was within range before shooting the hook down to the man's feet. Once he was caught, he made sure to clip the grapple gun and cord through the fire escape to create a pulley system. Pressing the right button, he waited until the screaming man was hanging before him to reach out and grab his greasy locks. Flass stared wide-eyed at him, his face becoming red. Pieces of his meal were mixed in his beard and hair, and he looked about ready to vomit the rest of his food out.

"Where were the other drugs going?" he bellowed angrily, making the other man flail.

"I-I never knew! I don't know! I swear to God-"

"Swear to _me_!" Batman snarled, letting the man fall a few feet for good measure before bringing him back up again.

This time, Flass was ready to talk. "I don't know! I never knew – never! They went to some other guy for a couple of days before going to the dealers!"

"Why?"

"There was something… something else in the drugs… something hidden," he swallowed hard, nausea and nerves starting to take hold of him.

"What?" Batman demanded.

"I never went to the drop off point. It was in the Narrows, cops only go there when they're in force-"

"Do I look like a cop?!" Batman growled, dropping him one last time. Flass screeched as he fell, collapsing and groaning as he jolted to a stop before hitting the wet pavement. By the time he looked up to the rooftops, Batman was already two building away, activating the control on his belt to have the Tumbler come to his coordinates. Slipping down the fire escape, he prepared to jump when he heard the click of a window. Facing the direction from which the sound came, he raised his eyes and saw a figure slip into one of the large windows of the building's apartments. Already, he had suspicions.

Taking out the grapple hook once more, he shot across to the other side and climbed up through the opening. The sleek, curvaceous figured tensed and turned around, her brows furrowing as she did not see anyone behind her. Batman waited silently in the shadows, behind the couch that was tactfully in place. He held his breath as the woman unclasped her belt and set it aside before removing her mask from her face. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the face. He remained still, watching her move into the bathroom and turning on the hot water. Slinking out, he reached over to the table and grabbed the belt, plucking the flash drive from the pocket of the accessory. He tucked it away into his own belt and took a step back, eyes widening as a hiss reached his ears. Glancing down, he saw two cats bearing their teeth at him. The orange tabby and black cat seemed to glare daggers at him, only to edge away as he loomed over them and returned the glare.

"Not a fan of cats?"

His cowl-covered head turned to see the tall, pale figure of the woman, wrapped in nothing but a towel, her hair piled on her head in a loose bun. Her lips were stretched into a smirk and she was impressed that he was able to keep his eyes on her face.

"To what do I owe the honor, Batman? It is Batman, isn't it? That's what the papers are calling you. You've made quite the impression," she teased, stalking towards him.

"You seem to have established a hideaway, Miss Kyle," he noted. "Is your penthouse not good enough to hide your pickings?"

She cocked her head at him, raising an eyebrow. "You seem to know more about me than I do about you. Are you stalking me?"

"Like you, I know everyone's business," he informed her. "Stealing from others will only get you so far."

"Don't go judging me, Batman," she scowled. "I've had to adapt to survive. Aggressiveness, relentlessness…that is what's kept me alive. If it wasn't for the thieving and extortion, I'd be dead. I would have starved ages ago. But I make sure to give back to those I truly care for…" She knelt down at this and stroked the tabby's head as he purred. The black cat rubbed against her other side, mewing in jealousy. "These little rascals gave me inspiration when I had none, they drove me to go beyond my limits so they wouldn't die…it's thanks to them, and countless strays that I became Catwoman. As Selina Kyle, I can pay them back by funding the Wildcat Foundation, to help their relatives in their natural habitats while I offer donations to local shelters for the felines of Gotham." Standing erect, she looked him in the eye and said, "So don't go pointing fingers…after all, something drove you to dress like that and go prowling around at night. We all have our stories and reasons…you might not like them, but they're there, and they're true."

Batman spoke not a word, having listened quietly to what she had shared. Stepping back, he paused as she took a step towards him and extended her hand, her palm facing upward. "You have something of mine," she purred, smirking.

Without batting an eyelid, he drew out the requested item and tossed it towards her, just as the rumbling of the Tumbler signaled its arrival. She caught it easily in her hand, watching as he leapt out of the window and vanished. Opening her hand, she looked down at the flash drive only to frown as she realized it was not the same one she had brought home with her. With a huff, she hurried to the window, only to find that the tank of a car Batman had slid into was now roaring away, vanishing into the night. "Hmmm," she pouted, twirling the faux flash drive between her fingers. "Not bad, Batman…not bad."

-B-

Tim checked the broken clock on the wall. It would still be a few minutes before Blake and Brina would get back. They had promised they would return, albeit late from school and work. Rebecca had been given the night shift that weekend, and Elisa offered to cover Blake's shift so that he might escort Brina home. He knew that they all felt guilty about him being home with his parents, who never stopped screaming and bickering whenever they were together. Still, until they walked through the door, he knew it wouldn't be safe to try to go roaming the streets or even the hallways. Slinking past his parents, he stepped out onto the dingy, miniscule balcony and ducked his head as the rain sprinkled down on his blonde hair.

The sound of a wall being scraped made his head lift, his eyes growing large as he saw him.

The Batman.

All of the rumors, whispers, and fantasies his classmates had uttered paled in comparison to the living legend before him. The man was hanging onto the building across from the apartment, with a sort of telescope tool in his hand. Though the rain poured down his covered face and body, he continued about his work until his dark eyes came to rest on Tim. He didn't snarl or throw daggers out at the boy like some of the kids had said he could do…instead, he looked down at him calmly, a sense of understanding passing between the two.

"…it's you, isn't it?" he asked at last. Batman said nothing. "Everyone's been talking about you…some kids say you're a monster, and others think you're make believe…but I knew you were real, and I know you're good-"

"Get back in here!" his father's voice bellowed from inside, making him wince.

"Don't you yell at him like that!" his mother followed in close suit, not helping the situation.

Ducking his head shamefully at his parents' behavior, he glanced up at the vigilante and ended quietly, "The other kids won't believe me…"

With a flick of his wrist, Batman folded the periscope and tossed it to Tim. He watched silently as the boy caught the tool, his face lighting up. "Thanks," he grinned brightly. "Elisa's right…you _are_ good." He didn't realize how Batman's eyes widened at the mention of the woman's name for he had started to admire his new possession.

By the time he looked back up, Batman had vanished from sight, already inside the apartment he had been inspecting. Excitement bubbled within him as he bounded away from the balcony and through the house. His parents had split off and entered different rooms, occupied in drowning their fierce hatred for one another in liquor or drugs. Hurrying, he ran out of the flat and scurried up the steps, his heart soaring as he caught sight of John and Brina unlocking the door of the apartment. "John! Brina!" he called, making a beeline for them.

The two adults turned towards him instantly. Brina opened her arms to him and embraced Tim tightly, kissing his damp head. "Hi, Tim. Sorry we're late-"

"Look at what I got!" he interrupted her, holding his prize aloft.

John took the instrument from his hand and inspected it meticulously, his brows furrowing as he realized this little device was nothing you could find at the store. This was a high-quality, military-styled periscope for spying and scanning for drug traces. The parts alone to create this would cost a pretty penny. "Tim, where'd you get this?"

"Batman gave it to me just now!" Tim beamed. "He was snooping around the apartment across from here and I talked to him and he gave it to me!"

"Really? That's so cool!" Brina gushed, her smile vanishing as she became puzzled. "Wait, what's Batman doing around here?"

"Brina, stay with Tim," John ordered, handing the fancy toy back to Tim before taking off down the stairs.

"John!" Brina called after him, watching with worry-filled eyes.

"I'll be back!" he shouted as he bounded down the stairs, running as quickly as his legs would allow him to. Leaping down the last flight of stairs, he rushed out into the street, becoming drenched immediately. His head whipped around to try and orient himself, when a crash from above made him look up. Blinded for a moment by the rain, he squinted and gasped, jumping back as a flaming figure fell to the street. He was stunned to see Batman flailing and rolling in the puddle-infested road. There was something about his jerky, frantic movements that didn't sit well with Blake, and he wondered what had happened when he had leapt from the building. As far as he could see, there were no flames erupting from the building and no one was shouting for assistance.

Kneeling down, he grabbed a hold of Batman's arm, yelping as his vice-like grip crushed his wrist. "Wait, I'm here to help," he insisted, startled to see Batman's dark eyes wide and staring intensely at him. "I'm Officer Blake, I work with Gordon and Elisa-"

The names seemed to snap some sense back into the masked man, making his cowl-covered head turn to see bystanders starting to step out into the rain. His hands shaking, he took out a tool – some sort of grapple gun – and shot it for the sky before wrapping it onto his belt. John sensed that he was trying to make a getaway, that he knew something was wrong with himself. Throwing his arms around the man's torso, he held his breath as they shot through the air, passing narrowly between the set of buildings before they came to a halt on the eaves of a tin-coated roof. Grunting, the two men threw themselves atop the surface and rolled onto their backs as the rain continued to pour relentlessly on them. John sputtered, left breathless for a moment, when the rasping voice of Batman caught his attention.

"Alfred! Alfred, help!" came the desperate plea, the vigilante's voice strained between something inhuman and human.

John turned over to face him, his heart speeding as he realized his suspicion – albeit a crazy one – was true…Bruce Wayne and Batman were the same person. He had little time to relish the victory as he noticed that Batman had a cellphone clenched in his hand, which dropped slowly as he gave an anguished cry, heaving and gasping for breath. Thinking fast, he grabbed the phone away from the masked man and checked the electronic before speaking into it. "Mr. Pennyworth, are you still there?!"

"Officer Blake-?" came the clipped voice of the loyal butler.

"Listen to me, something's wrong with him. I'll get him down to Faden Street in the Narrows. Can you get to us?"

"I'm on my way."

He was grateful that the old man didn't ask any questions. There would be time for that later. Grabbing a hold of the man, he struggled to slide them down to the nearest fire escape, fighting the frantic jerks and jabs from the other. Every so often, he would utter something like "Crane…Crane poison…" or "Poison gas…get away…gas…" as if he was trying to say what had happened to him. He would discuss this with Wayne once he was well again, but at the moment, he was more concerned about meeting Alfred at the rendezvous point as opposed to playing detective. He prayed that no one would come out or chase after them – he was in no state to fight back and protect the vigilante at the same time.

After what felt like hours, he was able to half-drag, half-carry his burden to a closed shop front, hiding under the tattered canopy. His phone sounded off, but he ignored it. He knew it must have been one of the girls, and while he felt guilty, it wouldn't help John if any of them found out what was going on at the moment. Surprisingly enough, Alfred appeared at the scene moment later, making him wonder just how long it had taken him to bring Batman down to the streets. Immediately, the old man rushed out to assist Blake in opening the car door and carrying him onto the back seat. At this point, Batman was muttering and gasping constantly about poisonous gas, furthering John's interest in what had happened in the apartment.

Slipping into the front seat, he caught his breath as Alfred drove in silence, the old man's face filled with agony as he looked into the rearview mirror and watched his master thrash and wheeze uncharacteristically. Blake said nothing, sensing that it was not his place.

"What will you do now, Detective?" Alfred asked softly, surprising the young man. "Now that you know."

Running his hand through his wet hair, he shook his head and released a long breath. "Do you know anyone you can trust? A family doctor or something that can figure out what he's going through…?"

Alfred remained silent, waiting for an answer to his own question. John shook his head at this. "Look, Mr. Pennyworth, I have an inkling as to why Mr. Wayne is dressed as he is…and I want to talk to him about it…but it's not my place to expose him." Looking the butler in the eye, he admitted, "He's started something incredible, Mr. Pennyworth…he's changing this city for the better, giving others hope. I will _not_ be the one to take that away from the citizens of Gotham."

Alfred glanced back at Batman, then to Blake, who stared at him with sincerity and longing…the same longing that a young Bruce Wayne had shown when he had lost his parents. "…do you still have the phone?"

John pulled it out and displayed it to the elder. "Yeah."

"The number should be listed there. Call Lucius Fox."

-B-

Elisa stared at her screen intently, curling a strand of loose hair from her ponytail as she studied the case files before her. Try as she might, she could not completely focus on her work. Last night, John had dropped off Brina at the apartment before taking off into the rainy night. Tim was in possession of some fancy toy and it had supposedly come from Batman. Brina was in a nervous state when Elisa had finally come home, prompting her to try calling John. It was well past midnight when she had attempted the phone call, and she was surprised to hear him sounding strained and weary.

"I'm ok, I promise. Tell Brina that I'm sorry… but a friend of mine was in trouble. I might take the day off to make sure he's ok."

The gears in her head started turning as she realized who John may be talking about. "…this friend of yours…"

"He gave you a little present, too."

She had swallowed back her worry and continued speaking in a soft tone. "John… he's on Loeb's hit list. You could get into deep trouble-"

" _He_ got into deep trouble last night… something happened to him. I need to make sure he's ok."

Her brows had furrowed at this. "Don't tell me you know who he is-"

"Elisa…I don't want you or anyone else getting into danger from this knowledge, ok? Don't ask me to share anymore with you. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to him."

She had nodded even though he couldn't see her, and deep down, she knew it was the right thing to do. She would never ask for his identity, nor would she care. It sounded as if the man was on his death bed from how solemn Blake had been speaking. "…I'll pray for you two. If there's anything I can do to help…"

"Thanks, Ellie," she heard his response, his voice lightening in tone. "I'll keep you posted."

So it was for hours that Elisa had the constant worry in her mind that John and Batman were hiding somewhere in Gotham, and that Batman was not well. Once she was able to throw herself back into her work, she strove to pay attention to the details before her. Still, for some unfathomable reason, Batman's cowl-covered face and dark eyes kept burning in the back of her mind, and when she closed her eyes, she could almost feel his dark presence from their first encounter. Massaging her temples, she was beginning to consider that she just might need a shrink when a hand appeared on her desk. Glancing down at said hand, she let her eyes trail up to see Trent and a woman standing beside him.

"Been working hard?" he grinned, making her smile back weakly.

"This drug case is driving me nuts," she admitted. "It's the last shipment Falcone was overlooking before he was arrested by Ba-" She stopped herself, cleaning her throat. "By the vigilante."

"Things must be crazy for you," the woman agreed, offering a polite smile.

"Elisa, this is Rachel Dawes, Assistant DA. Rachel, Detective Elisa Montez," Trent introduced them.

The two women shook hands as Elisa stood, exchanging smiles. "I saw you on TV with Bruce," Rachel noted, making Elisa blink in surprise. The name had sparked her interest as she realized that this was the childhood friend Bruce had mentioned the night she had found him. Seeing the woman's eyes resting on her in curiosity made her wonder if coming to the station was Rachel's idea or Trent's.

"That seems to be what everyone knows me as," she smirked wryly. "The psycho-motorcyclist that drove out of the hospital with Bruce Wayne piggy-backing." This earned a chuckle out of the two lawyers, putting her more at ease. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"We just got off work and were going to grab a bite to eat. Just wanted to see if you wanted to join us," Trent shrugged.

Elisa could feel the way his gaze burned on her even when she wasn't looking. Her eyes went to the windows and she was stunned to see everything had become dark outside. Checking her watch, she was flabbergasted to see it was half-past five. "Whoa," she breathed. "I didn't realize it was that late…" Sensing Trent's pressing look, she offered a kind look and shook her head. "It was nice of you to stop by, but I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Oh, come on! You can't work on an empty stomach," Trent teased, making Rachel's eyes roll.

Rachel gave Elisa a small smile, and the detective sensed her apology. Apparently, Trent wasn't very good at hiding his thoughts on Elisa at work, which made her cheeks and neck flush in embarrassment. "Give it a rest, Trent," she scolded him gently. Returning her eyes back to Elisa, she cocked her head and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, have you and Bruce known each other long?"

The detective's brows furrowed at the question. "No, not really…why do you ask?"

"He seemed so…at ease with you on the TV," she admitted.

Elisa laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I think he'd be like that with anyone if a camera was placed in front of him…" Thinking back to the times they had exchanged a few words, the one night they sat down and actually got to know each other a little better, she felt her chest tighten. There was something about Bruce Wayne that made her feel happy and comfortable with herself, as much as she hated to admit it…now, seeing how Rachel probed questions about the two of them, she had a feeling that Ms. Dawes shared that same feeling, that they were more than just 'childhood friends'. Elisa barely knew Bruce, and as much as she hated the prick of jealousy within her being, she knew that she and Bruce were nothing more than friendly acquaintances, possibly friends. After all, he had pleaded for the chance to be her friend that night. "I think Bruce is so much more than what he shows around other people…he's a good friend, and possibly a great man, but he hides all that from the world…it's like he only wants certain people to know the real him…" Offering a bright smile, she added, "And I know he still thinks about you, Ms. Dawes. He said you and Alfred were his two bright spots when he was growing up. You ought to stop by and see him."

Rachel nodded, sensing only good intentions from the young woman. "…I think I will. It'll be his birthday tomorrow-"

"His birthday?" Elisa asked, feeling shameful that she didn't know. What could she possibly offer him that he didn't already have or want, or that she could afford?

"Yeah, his thirtieth," she chuckled. "I can't believe it's been so long…" Looking to Elisa again, she beamed and asked, "When's your next day off?"

"Uh…I have a break this Saturday after my morning shift," she answered as she furrowed her brows in thought. "Why do you ask?"

"Want to do some shopping? I don't get to go out very often, and I usually don't have anyone to go out with," Rachel shrugged.

Elisa's face brightened, thankful for the offer. "I'd love to!"

"Uh, hi? What am I? Chopped liver?" Trent spoke up, scowling as the two women had united over the man he was starting to detest.

"Yes," they answered in sync, causing them to giggle girlishly.

"You're sure you won't come with us to dinner?" Rachel asked once more, making Elisa grin.

"You know what? I'd love to join you, Ms. Dawes-"

"Rachel, detective," she smirked.

Trent sighed, shaking his head as the two women made sure they had all their belongings and walked out the door. His hopes to spend some time with Elisa were crushed once more, thanks to gal-pal-ism…still, he sensed that Elisa didn't get to enjoy life often, so he bit his tongue and smiled as he trailed after them, happy that at the very least, his co-worker and crush and had found a friend in one another.

-B-

Light blinded Bruce as he blinked his eyes open. His body felt exhausted as he lay in the lavish bed of his private quarters. Letting his eyes trail listlessly around the room, he wasn't surprised to see Alfred sitting at his bedside, watching him with sharp eyes. "…how long was I out?" he murmured, accepting a glass of water with a fizzing powder Alfred had just poured and stirred in.

"Two days," the butler responded curtly. "It's your birthday. Many happy returns."

Swallowing the liquid, he grimaced at its tart taste but brushed it off. "I've felt these effects before…but this was so much more potent-"

"That must have been quite a party, Mr. Wayne," Lucius Fox said as he entered the room, with Officer John Blake at his side.

"I contacted Mr. Fox as your condition worsened," Alfred informed him, catching sight of the inquisitive look on Bruce's face. "Officer Blake was the one who found you and contacted me to get you. He's been here just as long as Lucius and myself."

"I analyzed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst," Lucius informed him.

Bruce blinked at the elder. "…Am I meant to understand any of that?"

"Not at all, I just wanted you to know how hard it was," Lucius explained with an exasperated look. "Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote."

"Could you make more of it?" Bruce asked immediately, making everyone's eyebrows raise.

"You planning on gassing yourself again, Mr. Wayne?" the black man inquired.

With a playful shrug, he joked, "Well, you know how it is, Mr. Fox. You're out at night, looking for kicks, someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens..."

Fox gave a wry smile, understanding what the billionaire implied. "I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now. Alfred, always a pleasure."

"Lucius," Alfred nodded.

"Good day, Detective," Lucius winked at Blake, patting the young man's shoulder as he left the room.

John nodded politely, waiting in silence. He looked back into Bruce's questioning eyes evenly, never showing any sign of backing down. "Alfred, is there any way I could speak with Mr. Wayne in private?"

Alfred cast Bruce a look, waiting until his young master gave a single nod before rising from his chair and shutting the door after him as he left the room. John took this opportunity to take Alfred's seat, leaning forth and resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together. "…what happened after you saw Tim?"

Bruce blinked in surprise, his mind registering the question. He remembered the forlorn boy, downtrodden, suddenly filled with awe and hope when he had seen 'the Batman'. He remembered giving him the periscope and invading the apartment. "…there were stuffed animals…they all held packets of the drugs…Crane was there-"

"Dr. Crane from Arkham?" John asked, his brows knitting together.

Bruce nodded. "He gassed me with a toxin…then everything went hazy. I remember…the fear…the panic that came with it…I remember you, a little," he admitted. "You looked more like a vampire, though."

"Sorry to disappoint," Blake smirked. "After you jumped out of the apartment, I was able to grab onto you and heard you contact Alfred for backup before passing out. Alfred picked us up and brought us back while I called Mr. Fox." Inhaling silently, he kept himself still as he quietly said, "…I had a feeling it would be you…ever since you showed up on the news as Wayne."

Bruce's brows furrowed at him, but he said nothing.

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone, if that's what you're worried about," he explained coolly. "I haven't told anyone where I've been these past few days… Elisa knows that-"

"Elisa?" Bruce interrupted, his breath hitching.

"All she knows is that I'm helping Batman recover from an attack. She has no clue where I am or who Batman is, and she's told me she doesn't want to know who he is."

"Why?" he persisted, imagining the young woman's bright brown eyes before him.

"Out of respect," he answered firmly. "Elisa and I believe in you…and we believe what you're doing may save Gotham. This city's rotten, that's no secret, which is why what you're doing is shaking everyone out of their acceptance of it. It's prompting people to be the best they can be…" Straightening in his chair, he felt his stomach churn as he added, "And that's why I'm going to join you."

Bruce stared at him blankly, making the young man wonder if he was still listening. "What makes you think you're going to do what I'm doing?" he asked at last, a hardness settling into his eyes, though his face was otherwise relaxed.

"Because I know why you started this…it's because of the injustice you experienced…the agony you had to carry with you for years…the anger of not being able to have done something more…something to save them…"

Bruce watched and listened to John as the young man's voice broke for a moment. The officer closed his eyes and collected himself before continuing. "I never knew my mom…she died when I was a baby. My dad was in with the wrong crowd…got killed for it, and I saw it while I hid in the closet." He could see the empathy shining in the man's eyes as he took a second to push the awful memory to the side. "…not a lot of people know what it feels like to be angry, in your bones…I mean," he shrugged with a sarcastic smile. "…they understand, foster parents. Everybody understands…for a while. Then they want the angry little kid to do something he knows he can't do…move on." His eyes darted up and there, in Bruce's eyes, was the same look he had seen on his own face so many times in the mirror: longing. A longing for someone to understand what you were experiencing because they went through the same garbage, too. "So after a while they stop understanding. They send the angry kid to a boy's home. I figured it out too late…you gotta learn to hide the anger, practice smiling in the mirror. It's like…it's like putting on a mask."

The two men sat in silence, each of them feeling the hurt and yearning the other held back, a sense of relief passing through them. They had found someone who understood what it was like, having lost the people you love most, the people you depended on, and wishing there was something more that could have been done on their parts to save them. "Please, Mr. Wayne…let me help you," John pleaded in a whisper. "You can't fight back alone…you'd be stronger with a team…a partner…"

Bruce shook his head, grunting as he sat up. "This isn't a game, John. If something were to happen to you-"

"And what about you? You're excused from that?" John frowned, rising from his seat. "Think of Alfred…Lucius…those kids who you're helping every day by letting them go to school…people like Elisa and Brina and Tim who are inspired by your kindness…they'd miss you. Believe it or not, they would…you can do your thing, I won't interfere…but you've already got a backup system. You searched out Gordon and Fox, you reached out to Alfred for help…I can get you information from the station. I can be there if you ever get stuck!"

Bruce glanced up at him from his perch, never saying a word to interrupt the passionate officer. Blake gave an exasperated heave and shook his head. "Look…at least think about it." Without another word, he walked out of the room and stormed down the hall, eager to get home and shower. He owed Brina a phone call, too. She was probably worried sick.

"John!"

Stopping in his tracks, he looked over his shoulder to see Bruce standing outside of his room, a robe now draped over his shoulders.

"Anyone ever tell you that you should have been a lawyer?" Bruce commented, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow at him.

John blinked, then shook his head. "No…but Alfred did tell me once that I should have been a reporter."

A smirk grew on the rich man's lips as he nodded his understanding. "Do you have a number I can reach?"

John felt his heart soar, fighting to hide the smile from his mouth. "Yeah…yeah, I do."

* * *

 **A/N:** I ask that you please, please, PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you liked, or if you have any questions. Thanks for taking the time to read my work!


	7. Fear

**Chapter Seven: Fear**

Elisa grabbed her things from her desk as she arose from her seat when her phone began to buzz. "Elisa Montez," she stated at once.

"Hey, Ellie."

"John!" she whispered, glancing around. She hoped that no one had heard her. Quickly, she scrambled away from her desk as she clutched her jacket and purse, eager to get outside. "Are you ok? Is he-?"

"He's up and running, better than before," he chuckled on the line, making her sigh in relief. "He's curious to see if you're willing to help."

"My, my, since when did you become his secretary?" she smirked, her eyes widening as she realized what he had just said. "Wait…me?"

"Yeah. We just found out that Assistant DA Rachel Dawes is headed for Arkham."

"Rachel?" she repeated, her brows furrowing. "Why is she headed there?"

"You two know each other?"

"We just recently got acquainted and became shopping buddies."

"O-kay."

"Why is she headed to Arkham?" she repeated again.

"Falcone's been moved there on account of him going 'insane'. We think there's more. Crane's probably going to be there, too, and he's involved in all this."

"Let me get this straight – Crane is involved with whatever happened to _him_ and _he_ thinks that Rachel will have a run in with him at Arkham, so I'm being asked to spy on them?"

"…yup, pretty much."

The memory of her temporary boss made her shudder. Crane was like a snake, cold, calculating, and observant, sneaking up behind when she least expected him. She didn't know how people like Harleen could handle working with him. Still, if he was going to cause trouble, letting a little discomfort stop her would be cowardly and unfair on her part. "I'm on my way now. I'll just have to catch a cab."

"Why not take the police car?"

"And have Loeb breathing down my neck? Do you know he's got it in for you?"

"Right…"

"It's not like I can afford my own car or motorcycle, John. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok…be careful. He sprayed Batman with a fear toxin and that's what's had him out of commission all this time."

"Sounds bad," she acknowledged, waving down a taxi and sliding in. "Arkham Asylum, and step on it."

"You wanna join the crazies, lady?" the driver asked with a scowl, paling as she pulled out her badge.

"I'm on official business. You'll get paid double if you make it there in less than fifteen minutes." She snapped the seat belt on as the driver hit the gas, eager for the easy money.

"Seriously?" John asked, sounding as if he was unsure whether to laugh or scowl.

"Hey, you want to pay for the tab?" she shot back. "You want me there on time or not?"

"Ok, ok. Just be careful."

"Got it." Hanging up, she slipped her phone into her purse before wriggling into her jacket. She braced herself the entire ride, impressed with the driver's fast maneuvers and evasive turns. Once he pulled up to the gate, Elisa threw her money at him before scurrying out of the vehicle, not giving a second glance as the wheels of the taxi screeched when he backed out rapidly from the driveway. Inhaling deeply, she marched to the front and tugged the door open, her eyes immediately landing on a familiar face. "Harley?"

The blonde looked up from her work and beamed as she caught sight of her old co-worker. "Hiya! What're you doing here, Elisa?"

"Um, I'm wondering if Dr. Crane is in," Elisa asked with a kind smile.

"He's with a visitor…Dawes I think, from the DA's office," Harley muttered, tapping her cheek as she thought of the name.

"Well, I have to speak with the both of them. Do you happen to know where I can find them-?"

"Miss Montez. What a pleasure to see you again."

Elisa froze as Harley paled. The two women turned to face Crane, who stared at them expressionlessly. Rachel stood beside him, tapping her foot impatiently. Seeing Elisa, she gave her an inquisitive look, to which Elisa merely nodded her head in acknowledgement. Focusing her attention on Crane, she held her head high and took a step towards her former employer. "Dr. Crane. I'm here about Carmine Falcone."

"Yes, I imagined so," he smirked. "Do join us." Casting Harleen a condescending look, he waited until she was seated again before leading the two women to the elevator.

Elisa took this time to press the button on the watch, praying that it would give Batman a signal as to her whereabouts. She stared straight ahead and avoided looking at Rachel or Crane. She had to remain calm and keep a clear head, otherwise everything might go to ruin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Crane pull out a key and unlock a panel before he pushed a hidden button. She said nothing, remaining at attention with her hands in her jean pockets. When the doors finally slid open, she waited until Crane and Rachel had exited, then followed. Trailing after the mysterious man, the two women found themselves traversing down a darkened hallway before it gave way to a large basement area. The workers barely glanced at them as they continued to heat and pour a foul-looking liquid into an open pipe that gushed with the city's water supply.

"This is where we make the medicine," Crane informed them without anyone having said a word. Both Rachel and Elisa exchanged wide-eyed glances, horror filling them at once. "Perhaps you should have some," he added lazily as he continued to watch his servants.

"Run," Elisa whispered, shoving Rachel down towards the elevator. A set of large, thick hands took hold of her arms as she began to follow, jerking her off of her feet. She grunted, struggling against the giant goon, his eyes glazed over as if in a trance. "RUN!" she screamed when Rachel looked back. "GO!" She fingered the mace in her belt as she watched Crane slip on a burlap sack over his head and trail after Rachel. Thankfully, the drugged goon had only grabbed one of her arms, allowing her to raise her free arm and spray him in the face with her means of defense. He howled in pain and doubled over, allowing her time to pull out her gun. Spinning about, she gasped as she saw Crane, still wearing the sack, carrying a limp Rachel back. "What have you done, Crane?" she demanded.

"I gave her a concentrated dose," he answered lightly, his voice muffled as he walked past her and placed Rachel carelessly on a cleared table. "She won't be a problem much longer." Turning his head to face her, his icy eyes the only distinguishable feature through the mask, he cocked his head and added, "And neither will you. My dear, little secretary Elisa…who else knows you're here?"

"What does that matter? It's not as if you'd change your mind," she snapped, her attention moving to a sneaking menace behind her. She quickly kicked the man in the groin and smacked his face with the butt of her gun before spinning around again. This time, she was stunned to see the point of her weapon nearly touching Crane's face, his curled fist poised just a few inches from her cheek. She could see the opening of a tube in his sleeve, his free hand curled over another tube that hung from his mask.

"So…which will it be?" he cooed. "Kill me now, or I'll kill you with my toxin."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the lights went out. Elisa took this moment to grab his hand and twist it around his back, keeping him in the painful hold. The same thick hands from before found themselves on her shoulders and yanked her off of Crane, digging into her jacket and crushing her as she yelped in pain. She never once released her weapon, despite the agony, but Crane seemed distracted as he yanked his mask off.

"He's here," he breathed, his eyes darting around.

"Who?" asked one of the thugs, hugging his rifle to himself like a teddy bear.

"The Batman," Crane replied, the words coming off of his tongue almost like a song.

"What do we do?" asked the blinded goon that held Elisa hostage. She tried wriggling but it only made him clench onto her tighter.

Crane seemed oblivious to their struggle as he told his men, "What anyone does when a prowler comes around... call the police."

The men all looked up at him incredulously. "You want the cops _here_? We've already got one-"

"At this point, they can't stop us." He sent Elisa a particularly nasty look. "But 'the Batman' has a talent for disruption. Force him outside, the police will take him down. Go."

"What about her?" asked another, pointing to Rachel as her head lolled languidly from side to side.

"She hasn't got long. The mind can only take so much." Glancing over at Elisa, he began to stalk towards her before giving the final orders to his men. "Alright, now, go!"

Many of the men spread out, some stood at attention. Others remained stock still, the darkness making them shiver. "The things they say about him... can he really fly?"

"I heard he can disappear," another commented.

"Well, we'll find out…won't we?" the doctor smirked, reaching out to take hold of Elisa's face. He found himself shouting in pain as Elisa gnashed her teeth into his skin, lifting her legs to kick his torso. Lowering her arms, she shot at her jailer's feet, causing him to fall back and scream. Rushing to Rachel's side, she could hear the screams of other men around her. Lifting her head, she was amazed and frightened all at once as she caught glimpses of a shadowy figure snatching the unsuspecting victims off of their feet and into the dark. Relief filled her as Batman dropped into the center of the room, fighting off the last of the goons. Rushing to his aid, Elisa punched and kicked down the distracted workers until her eyes noticed a slinking figure.

"Batman!" she shouted, lunging out and tackling Crane. The two of them rolled on the floor, grabbing each other's wrists and struggling to best the other. Elisa began to feel her arms shake, weary from the abuse she had received earlier from the goon. Crane had put on his mask again and began to extend his wrist towards her face when he was suddenly yanked off of her and held aloft. Elisa gasped as she watched Batman roughly yank the mask from Crane's head and glare at him.

"Taste of your own medicine, doctor?" Batman asked darkly, twisting Crane's arm around and activating the switch so that a puff of mist ejected into the man's face. He released the wheezing antagonist for a moment, letting Crane stumble back onto the nearby wall as the effects took over. Batman allowed himself a moment's rest as he knelt down and offered his hand to Elisa. "Are you ok?" he asked, his deep voice sounding somewhat gentle.

"Yeah," she nodded, coughing as she caught her breath. She grabbed onto his arms for support as she regained her footing, offering a weak smile. "Am I glad to see you." For a moment, she almost saw his lips start to stretch into a smile. Crane's gasps and wheezes distracted them, though, making them glare at him.

"Stay back," Batman ordered her. "You'll need to be inoculated before you go near the gas."

"Right," she nodded, remaining where she was as she watched him grab Crane's head and near his own cowled face at him.

"What was your plan? Who are you working for, Crane?" he demanded. Elisa wondered what Crane saw as his eyes became the size of limes.

Terrified, Crane whispered, "…Ra's. Ra's Al Ghul!"

"Ra's Al Ghul is dead!" snapped Batman, unpleased with the response. "Who are you working for? Crane!"

Sirens began to sound off around them, and Elisa knew that there was little time left before the police swarmed the area. Her hopes of finding out who this Ra's Al Ghul was or anyone else who may be involved were quickly crushed as the weakened man mumbled, "Dr. Crane isn't here right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment..."

Tossing Crane aside, Batman growled at the man before returning his attention to Elisa. "Can you contact Gordon?"

"Yes," she answered, pulling out her phone.

"BATMAN! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!" came the demand from outside.

"This way, hurry!" she said, waiting until he had gathered Rachel in his arms before leading him back to the stairs. "I'd take the elevator, but somehow I have a feeling they'll be waiting by it." Before long, she heard her boss's voice on the other line. "Jim, it's Elisa! I have a friend here with me that needs you."

"I'm going in," he responded before hanging up.

Batman and Elisa bounded up the steps, faster than they ever imagined they could. Elisa was fighting not to gasp for breath as she led him to their destination. When she heard Batman come to a halt behind her, she turned to see him setting Rachel gingerly on the floor. "Oh geez," she murmured, kneeling down to hold her friend's head up. "It'll be a while before Jim can reach us-"

"Wait here," he rumbled, jumping off of the ledge no sooner had he said the words.

Elisa decided to focus keeping Rachel comfortable. Propping her head against her shoulder, she tried talking to the woman, but Rachel remained unresponsive, her eyelids fluttering ever so often as she battled the toxin. The sound of feet hitting the floor made Elisa look up, sighing once more in relief as Batman and Gordon appeared on the railing. "Jim!"

"Elisa," he said, looking a little shaken from the trip. Rushing to her side, he inspected the unconscious woman as Batman knelt beside them. "What's happened to her?"

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin," he explained.

"He's also been pouring that junk into the city's water supply," Elisa added, remembering the horrifying scene.

"What's he planning?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know," Batman shook his head.

"Was he working for Falcone?" the officer continued, glancing between the young detective and the vigilante.

"He mentioned someone worse," Batman said, his eyes looking off as he absentmindedly pulled out a control from his boot. He pressed the button but nothing happened around them.

"Let's get her down to the medics," Elisa offered.

Batman shook his head. "They can't help her, but I can." Hoisting her up again, Batman took her from Elisa and gave the limp woman to Gordon. "Meet me in the alley." Glancing at Elisa, he added, "She needs the antidote before the damage is permanent."

"How much time does she have?" she asked, her brows furrowed as his eyes remained on her.

"Not long."

Elisa rose to her feet to join Gordon when she caught a strange sound. She looked to her superior and found that he, too, was scanning the room in puzzlement. It was a large, heavy sound, like an army of flapping wings. "What's that?" she murmured.

Batman, who remained kneeling down, the seemingly useless control still in his hand, answered only with, "Back up."

The sound of windows smashing made both officers jump, their heads ducked down instinctively as the air was filled with an army of squeaking, shrieking bats. Elisa held back a scream as she followed Gordon down the steps. Thankfully, none of the other officers or SWAT members noticed as they struggled with Rachel down the endless flights of stairs. "Theatrical much?" Elisa muttered, grateful when they finally reached the bottom floor. She opened the door for Gordon as he lugged Rachel away, the two of them catching their breaths after the startling ordeal.

"How is she?" Batman's gravelly voice made them jump, but it also helped them get settled.

"She's fading fast," Gordon answered, letting Batman take the woman from him. "We've got to go…we can take my car."

"I brought mine!"

"Yours?" Elisa repeated, watching the dark figure run off into the shadows. She could hardly imagine Batman at the DMV's with a license on a little black jeep. Her doubt vanished as she and Jim pressed themselves against the wall as Batman took off racing down the street, the engine of his enormous black tank deafening. "Oh…that's fitting."

"I gotta get me one of those," Gordon breathed, staring at the vehicle with admiration.

Elisa laughed at this, nudging him with her elbow. "Yeah, it'll look real classy when you drop the kids off at school."

He chuckled back, nodding his head towards the facility. "Can you take me back to where you found Ms. Dawes?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

The two reentered the building, nearly colliding with some of the SWAT officers. "I need some men to follow me," Gordon ordered. "Something's been going on downstairs, it could be affecting everyone as we speak." Pointing to Elisa, he instructed them, "Follow her."

Elisa retraced her steps, uncertain as to if the elevator would work, considering Crane had a key that unlocked the level. Taking the stairs she and Batman had utilized, she guided the men and women down into the depths of Arkham Asylum. She fought to ignore the nagging memories of what had happened merely moments before, praying silently that Rachel would make it. _"She's got to…he won't let her down…"_

Upon entering the basement, the sound of a person wheezing for breath made her stiffen. There by the wall was Crane, still wide-eyed and breathing shallowly from the dose he had received. Anger boiled inside of her as she stalked towards him, two more officers accompanying her.

"Who's this?" one of the asked, eyeing the doctor as he scrambled away like an animal.

"Doctor Jonathan Crane, he works here," Elisa informed them, her eyes narrowed. "He's been experimenting on inmates and has attacked civilians with a toxin. He's been in charge of pouring that same toxin into the water supply." She pointed to the open pipe, which was now surrounded by men and women who slipped into bio-suits to check the liquid's status. "Anyone got handcuffs?"

"Taken care of," the other man frowned, apprehending the skittish doctor and yanking him onto his feet. "C'mon, doc, we'll find you a nice cell…"

"Gather up the others lying around, they're all accomplices," Elisa instructed the remaining officer, who nodded compliantly before barking the order to others that had just arrived. Elisa took this time to rush over to the pipe, where Gordon remained watchful over the gushing fluid. He was conversing with a man who had placed a tool into the water, measuring the toxicity of the ever moving liquid. "How bad is it?"

"Bad," Gordon shook his head. "Most of it's gone through the mains. We need to notify the water company. There's got to be a way to isolate it-"

"Sorry," the officer shook his head. "They've been at this for weeks from the looks of it. They've put it all in…Gotham's water supply is laced with this stuff." He pointed to the pile of barrels marked as 'toxic', making Elisa want to vomit. For weeks now, everyone had been using this water, and no one knew. The thought of Tim and Brina drinking this water made her tremble…until she realized that, for weeks, nothing had happened to them as it had to Crane, Rachel, or even Batman.

"Why haven't we felt the effects?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Must be a compound that has to be absorbed through the lungs," the young man responded before turning back to the pipe.

Gordon and Elisa turned their backs to the workers, walking slowly together as they mulled the information. "…if that poison can only be absorbed through the lungs, how do they plan on getting it into the air?" Gordon asked softly. "Elisa, you saw how Crane used it. Was there any moisture involved?"

"No," she shook her head. "Batman mentioned that he had been gassed by Crane before with that toxin. Then I saw Crane use it on Rachel before Batman was able to spray it back. It was a kind of smoky mist when it came out…no drinking, no needles…you just had to breathe." Curling a strand of her hair as she mused, she whispered aloud, "How are they going to get the city's water supply vaporized so that it could affect everyone…?"

"Sergeant," a young officer interrupted, stopping before the pair. "Dr. Crane is locked up in room 147B. Should we interrogate?"

"No," Gordon shook his head. "I want to be the one to do it." With a wave of his hand, he added, "Come on, Elisa."

She followed without a word, anxious to learn more about the situation. If her family was going to be involved or affected in all this, she wanted to alert them once she got all the details. Since Arkham was located in the Narrows, the water would have been flowing to all the neighbors within the vicinity before it reached the city. She only hoped it wouldn't be too late to do anything about it.

A siren sounded off as she and Gordon entered the holding cell where Crane remained, sitting still against a wall while his arms were trapped in a straightjacket. "Scarecrow…Scarecrow…" he murmured, the word swaying from his lips like a song. It was eerie how calm he was as he repeated the word, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. The toxin had not worn off on him, but he acted almost too relaxed for either of their tastes.

"What was the plan, Crane? How were you going to get the toxin in the air?" Gordon questioned as he sat before the man, inspecting the mask that had been given to them as they entered the room. Elisa refused to look at it, keeping her eyes trained on the strange man before her.

"Scarecrow…" Crane continued to chant, almost as if he didn't hear them.

"Who are you working for, Crane?" Elisa asked sternly, though her tone was quiet. The name 'Ra's Al Ghul' flashed through her mind, but she didn't dare to say it aloud. She had no clue who that could have been, and Batman had quite firmly stated that whoever that was did not exist anymore. Somehow Batman knew more than anyone at this moment.

Lifting his head, Crane startled the pair by saying, "Oh, it's too late…you can't stop it now."

Grunting his frustration, Gordon got up from his seat and thrust the mask at the prison guard standing watch. Elisa glared at Crane for an extra moment, trying to decipher what all this could possibly mean. Turning on her heel, she followed her superior out, tugging her phone from her pocket. Maybe, just maybe, John would be able to clear the air.

-B-

"Feeling uncomfortable, son?" Fox asked with a small grin as John stood still amidst the party setting.

"A little." Men and women were dressed to the nines in this magnificent home, mingling and laughing as they held their dainty champagne glasses. John remained in uniform, vigilant as ever. He had ended up staying at Wayne Manor since Bruce had woken up, wrapped up in helping Alfred for preparations to calling Elisa to acting as a guide to Batman when Elisa's watch signal had gone off. Needless to say, he was relieved when Alfred had asked him if he would like to join the party and have a drink. Still, he felt extremely out of place.

When the crowd had sung happy birthday to Bruce as he had entered, he joined Lucius by the tables set with finger foods. They waited silently as Bruce roamed the area, politely greeting his guests. The entire time together, John sensed that something was bothering Lucius. He was about to ask if everything was all right when a presence distracted him.

"And thank _you_ for that item," Bruce said discretely, giving the two men a knowing smile.

"You're welcome," Fox answered back, chewing on a particularly juicy meatball. "I'm sure you'll put it to good use."

"Already have," Bruce informed him. He glanced over his shoulder before whispering to Fox, "How long would it take to manufacture on a large scale?"

Lucius glanced over to Blake, who shrugged in confusion. "Weeks. Why?"

"Somebody's planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply," Bruce informed them.

At that moment, Blake's phone began to buzz. He checked the name on the screen and winced as he saw it was Elisa. He denied the call and typed her a quick text explaining he couldn't speak at the moment, all the while still listening to Bruce and Fox's conversation.

"The water supply won't help you disperse an inhalant…" Lucius had been shaking his head in disagreement until something flashed in his eyes. Realization. "…Unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize all the water in the mains…a microwave emitter like the one Wayne Enterprises just misplaced."

" _Misplaced_?" Bruce and John stated, synchronized in disbelief.

"Earle just fired me for asking too many questions about it," Lucius whispered, his eyes darting to where the man stood before focusing on the younger men again.

Placing a hand on the elder's shoulder, Bruce kept his voice low, though his tone was urgent. "Go back to Wayne Enterprises now and start making more of that antidote. The police are gonna need as much as they can get their hands on."

"My security clearance has been revoked," Lucius protested.

Bruce gave a mischievous smile as he asked, "That wouldn't stop a man like you, would it?"

Glancing to John, he chuckled as he replied, "I suppose not."

"I'll get you in," John promised. Looking to Bruce, he shared a determined look before saying, "We'll be in touch." Without a second glance, he led Fox out of the building, the two of them weaving their way out of the manor. "I have a blank warrant with me. I could fill it out and forge Loeb's signature to get in."

"You're risking a lot on this, son," Lucius noted, admiring the man's stubbornness.

"He needs us in there to make this antidote, right? If there's any way I can help, any way to prove I'm serious about helping him in this battle, I'll do it." Pulling out his phone, he huffed as they made their way out into the night air. "I just gotta make this call…" His eyes were averted from his electronic, however, as a taxi came a halt before the elegant home and a young woman stepped out. "Brina?!" he gasped, stunned to see her standing before him, a furious look on her face. "What…how-?"

"Robin Johnathan Blake!" she fumed, slamming the door of the taxi before stomping over to him. "You had all of us worried sick! Do you know what it's like, waiting for you to come back as you run off into the night with no word of explanation whatsoever?!"

"Girlfriend of yours?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"I wish!" Brina snapped, shocking the men so much their jaws nearly dropped. "You know what I had to do to find you? I had to hack into a computer at school to track your phone's signal because my stupid laptop, that old piece of junk, died on me and I can't afford to get it fixed right now! Elisa told me you were fine, but how was I to know she wasn't lying?! How was I to know you weren't floating in Gotham Harbor with fishes having a picnic from your eyeballs?!"

"Eyeballs, eh?" Lucius muttered, his lips pressed together as so not to laugh in front of the flabbergasted officer and ferocious female.

"I don't know where you're going or what you're up to, but you can fill me in on the ride there, and so help me God, you'd better be telling the truth or I'll hang you up by your toenails! Got it?!"

"Yes, ma'am," he choked.

Having paused after her long-winded rant, Brina inhaled deeply, blush rising to her cheeks as she realized all the nonsense she had spewed from her anger. Glancing over to Lucius, she stammered, "Um…I'm not normally like this."

The older gentleman merely smiled and motioned towards his car. "I'm sure you can explain yourself on the ride. We're a little pressed for time." Walking around to the driver's side, he waited until the young people were seated in awkward silence before stating, "You're pretty aggressive, Miss…?"

"Brina Montez," she squeaked.

"Well, Miss Montez, I heard Mr. Wayne is looking for dedicated students to work as interns…perhaps I can send in a reference for you." He chuckled as she stared at him through the rearview mirror, pressing her lips together tightly, though the corners of her mouth turned up. "All I ask is that you don't hang us up by our toenails…" Glancing over at Blake, he raised an eyebrow as if to prompt the young officer.

"Uh, Brina…I…I'm sorry. It's been crazy," John apologized, scratching the back of his neck as he looked to the girl in the backseat. "Look, I have this new…friend," he explained carefully. "He needs our help. The city's in trouble. He's asked Mr. Fox and myself to…well…kind of break into Wayne Enterprises to create an antidote."

Brina raised an eyebrow at him, silently absorbing the information. "…this 'friend' of yours…does he have pointy ears and a black cape?" She smirked as she saw John's eyes dart away from her to Lucius, who never took his eyes off the road. "Ok…answer me this. Did Elisa know this whole time?"

"Well…yeah. I asked her not to say anything, to avoid getting anyone in trouble," he confessed.

"Ok…that explains why she's been so calm these past two days…so, this 'antidote', what's it going to be used for?"

"There's been some trouble in Arkham," John told her. "You remember Crane?"

"That creep my sister used to work for in college? Ew, yes. What's with him?"

"He's been dumping fear toxin into the water supply for weeks now. Something's going to happen tonight…something big. And we need to get this antidote created for the whole city as soon as we can."

"Are you up for a little adventure, Miss Montez?" Lucius asked, catching sight of Brina's wide grin.

"You bet your toenails."

-B-

The screams and shouts from outside made Tim jolt from his sleep, his heart racing as he heard the chaos taking place. Throwing the covers off, he jumped out of bed and slipped on his sneakers before running out to the balcony. Looking down, he could see countless people scrambling around, some of them wearing the orange suits the criminals in jail wore. Something inside of him told him this was wrong, and that he wasn't safe there.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted, running through the crammed, messy rooms of the apartment. "Mom?" Fear seized a hold of his heart as he realized that no one was there. He remembered that Brina, Elisa, and Rebecca were all out working late, and John hadn't been around in two days. His parents were supposed to be there…they were supposed to be home with him…

Tugging his jacket off of the peg, he grasped the handle of the door with trembling fingers and swallowed hard. He had to be brave…just like his friends…he would find an officer and ask for help…that's what he would do. Holding his breath, Tim walked out into the empty hallway and cautiously moved towards the stairs, terrified of what he might find out in the streets.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for taking the time to read my work - please leave a review and let me know what you think! (Just a quick note, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, I'll try to get as much done as I can before school kicks in again. Also, I already have the story planned out more or less so while I thank those of you who offer suggestions, I pretty much have my mind set up on how this will go). Until next time!


	8. Balance

**Chapter Eight: Balance**

Flames licked the thick wooden beam, quickly traveling across towards its pinned victim. Bruce remained still, crushed by the beam and numbed by the words Ra's had revealed to him. His mentor, the man he had come to respect and care for, had used an alias and trained him to join a league of assassins and vigilantes, only to have it blow up in their faces, quite literally. Bruce had left his mentor in the hands of a local before returning to Gotham, eager to begin his new double life to protect his city. Now, he remained unconscious on the floor, with the face of his mentor sneering at him in his memories.

 _"…people like your parents…"_

Thomas and Martha Wayne…they were murdered, and had filled Bruce's heart and mind with anger, with a thirst for vengeance… until he had gone to Ra's. Now, he knew that his parent's murder was just a byproduct thanks to the League of Shadows' efforts, meant to spur Gotham towards its own destruction. How could Ra's have lied to him, molded him, and then crush him…?

"...Master Wayne! Master Wayne!"

Bruce's eyelids fluttered open as he coughed. Alfred's frantic voice had revived him, but he was now overwhelmed by the stifling heat that consumed the manor, as well as the debris that currently crushed him. He feebly attempted to push it off of his body, sweating and panting. Alfred was not impressed by his efforts. "What is the point of all those pushups if you can't even lift a bloody log?"

The smart comment prodded Bruce just when he needed it, making him grit his teeth as he lifted the beam off of his torso long enough to throw it aside. His side ached as he rolled over, and he gratefully accepted Alfred's help as the man led him away towards the secret entrance to the cave. The old butler tapped the piano keys quickly and yanked his young master to the open bookcase. The two collapsed into the old lift and slammed the metal door. No sooner had Alfred managed the controls, the old fashioned elevator dropped, just in time as a burst of fire exploded over their heads. The men landed with a jolt as they hit the ground, gasping for air as they caught their breaths.

"What have I done, Alfred?" Bruce whispered, his eyes glued to the opening above their heads where they had once been. He ignored Alfred's hands as they tugged his tuxedo jacket away to reveal a fresh red stain on his nice pristine white shirt. "Everything my family...my father, built..."

"The Wayne legacy is more than bricks and mortar, sir," Alfred said encouragingly, anxious to patch Bruce up. He felt a twinge of guilt, seeing Bruce torn up over what had happened. When Batman had returned with Rachel and showed little care for the party, he had warned him that the Wayne name was all he had left of his father to maintain. It appears that his words had a bigger effect on his master than he had thought they would.

"I wanted to save Gotham… but I failed." Bruce hung his head dejectedly, lifting it as Alfred placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"Why do we fall, sir?" For a moment, Bruce saw Thomas Wayne before him, smiling encouragingly. He felt his chest swell with pride, knowing that Alfred had been there with him every step of the way, even when Bruce had tried so many times in his youth to push him aside. "…so that we can learn to pick ourselves up."

A weary, heartfelt smile grew on Bruce's face as his eyes watered. "You still haven't given up on me?"

Grinning broadly, Alfred winked as he responded, "Never!"

Leaning on one another for support, the two men stumbled over to the large monitor desk that had been set up in the cave. Above them, the hordes of bats chirped restlessly, watching the humans in curiosity. "I'll get this fixed in no time," Alfred reassured Bruce, wandering off to find the first aid kit.

Bruce worked quickly to take his tie and shirt off when his phone began to ring. His brows furrowed as he pulled it out of his jacket. He was pleasantly surprised to see it had only been cracked a little from the weight of the beam. "John?" he answered, his eyes resting on the bureau that held his suit.

"We're in! And it a lot easier than expected." Blake's voice was light and confident on the line. "By the way, reports from Loeb had been broadcasted all over the city. Just about every cop in headed for the Narrows-"

"And that will trap them there when the fear toxin gets into the air," Bruce finished, nodding in confirmation.

"Right. Lucius, Brina and I-"

"Wait…Brina?" Bruce repeated, biting back a hiss as Alfred returned and probed his injury with his fingertips. "As in Elisa's sister?"

"Uh, yeah… long story short, she knows that we're working with you, she doesn't know your identity, and she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"You bet your toenails, Blake!" a distant, female voice sounded off, soon followed by a laugh from Lucius.

"Toenails?" Bruce echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," John scowled. "The point is we'll be able to get started on the antidote… I'm just worried for Elisa."

"Why?"

"She's still in the Narrows, working with Gordon, and she hasn't found Tim."

-B-

Urging himself onward, Tim clenched his hands into fists as he approached the stoic officer. He had been walking for minutes without so much as seeing someone he might deem trustworthy. The shouts and pandemonium did not diminish since he had left the apartment, and he sorely wished one of the girls or John was there. Reaching up, he tapped the man's arm, making the uniformed official glare down at him.

"I can't find my mom," he said meekly. The last thing he expected from this adult was to get his gloved hand in his face as he was shoved carelessly away. Just as Tim was about to break down, he heard a woman shout.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She was pretty, with mid-length brown hair and large brown eyes that glared at the officials. Kneeling down, she placed her hands on the boy's shoulders and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Gentlemen," a cool voice spoke up, earning both child and adult's attention. They realized that these men, supposedly Gotham police, all surrounded a large truck with a huge cube that opened and whirled of its own accord. The man who had spoken stood at attention, sinister in black as his icy eyes looked to each of his men. "Time to spread the word. And the word is…panic."

The metal coverings of manholes flew into the air as water spurted up, changing into steam around them. Tim gasped for air, terrified from the events and from what he started seeing. Everything was distorted and dark as he clung to the woman. "It's ok," she murmured, stroking his hair as she spoke. "It's ok…"

Somehow, Tim had a feeling that this was far from 'ok'.

-B-

"It's starting!" Elisa gasped, seeing the mist that rose from the ground and hearing the screeches that pierced the air.

"Here," Gordon said, handing over one of the vials Rachel Dawes had handed over to them moments before. "Let's do this…" The two of them winced as they injected the antidote through their skins, breathing slowly and deeply. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be lunging out or melting, so they took it as a sign of the medicine's work.

"This is Commissioner Loeb. Come on, somebody talk to me!" the crackled voice of Loeb broke through their moment of calm as they turned to the abandoned police car and took hold of the communicator.

"Loeb! This is Gordon, here with Montez," Gordon informed him, his eyes scanning the area for anyone who might be wandering over to them. With this much fear toxin in the air, who knew what someone might do if they saw police?

"What's going on?" Loeb demanded.

"We need reinforcements!" Elisa shouted. "TAC teams, SWAT, riot cops! Anybody!"

"Gordon, Montez! All the city's riot police are on the island with you!" came the disappointing response. Elisa glanced over to Gordon and they shared a look as their hearts sank.

"Well, they're completely incapacitated," Gordon replied, his voice strained. Just at the moment, they could see a policeman screaming as his panicked horse tugged him along, a group of three delinquents trailing after him and screaming bloody murder. Elisa would have laughed at the convenience of the scene, as if it were underlining what Gordon had stated, had this not been such a terrifying, dire situation.

"There's no one left-"

The powerful roar of an engine cut off Loeb's message, making Elisa's head lift. She had heard that roar before…not too long ago…a hopeful smile graced her face even as Jim Gordon continued to panic. "So we're on our own…?" The sergeant froze as a black tank screeched to a halt before them, the top of the vehicle opening to allow its driver a way out.

"Nice of you to join us," Elisa grinned at Batman, who jumped out of the vehicle and strode over to the pair.

"The Narrows is tearing itself to pieces," Gordon stated, unprepared for Batman to cut him off.

"This is just the beginning. If they hit the whole city, there's nothing to stop Gotham from tearing itself apart." Batman's eyes shifted from Gordon to Elisa and back, making sure they were following along with the information he had to share. He was impressed when Elisa's eyes lit up in understanding, causing her to speak up.

"The train! The monorail follows the water mains to the central hub beneath Wayne Tower," she realized aloud.

He nodded. "If the machine gets to the station, it'll cause a chain reaction that'll vaporize the city's water supply."

"Covering Gotham in this poison!" Gordon exclaimed, nodding his head as everything clicked in his mind.

"I'm going to stop him from loading that train, but I may need your help," Batman told them, earning their attention once more.

"What do you need?" Gordon questioned.

Holding up what appeared to be the key to the ginormous tank behind him, Batman asked, "Can you drive stick?"

The man's eyes lit up at the chance to drive the monstrous vehicle, making Elisa smirk. The sound of a child screaming made her pale, her mind filled with the face of a precious child. "Oh no," she whispered, looking out over the city. "Tim…oh no!" Turning back to the men, she fought to hold back her worry as she insisted, "Jim, I can't go with you – not when Tim is probably out there and in danger-!"

"I'll find him," Batman cut in, his voice softened somehow. His eyes locked with Elisa's and he could see her motherly concern for the child. It made his own mind flash with memories of a simpler time, when he, too, depended on someone like Elisa for love and protection.

"Thank you," she breathed, her heart racing suddenly as he continued to stare at her.

"All right…so where are we headed?" Gordon asked, clearing his throat in an effort to feel less awkward. He was relieved to see the two of them quickly look away when he had spoken, though their gestures made him crack a knowing smile.

"Drive along the monorail's trail. When you get to the last set of pillars in the Narrows, just before the train reaches the central hub, you'll need to blow those structures. Keep a safe distance from them and get out fast so the train doesn't hit you when it falls." His orders were clear and concise, giving the two cops a boost of confidence. "The coordinates are already in the computer. It'll guide you to the location."

A string of screams and shouts made them all glance over their shoulders, the three of them suddenly tense and anxious. "Ok, we'll be in touch," Elisa agreed. "Good luck…and thanks," she said quietly.

"Good luck," Gordon repeated, starting to extend his hand. He stopped, not knowing whether or not the masked man would reciprocate the gesture. He chose instead to nod his head one last time before following Elisa to the Tumbler. They watched as Batman took his leave, using his grapple hook to shoot off into the air, vanishing at once.

"I'm guessing you wanna drive?" she chuckled, already moving for the passenger's seat.

"Ho-boy," he breathed, clambering inside and plopping into the driver's seat. They had barely been settled in for a second when the roof of the tank shut over their heads and the computer began to display a graphed scale of the Narrows. Grabbing the communicator the Tumbler had installed, he spoke into it, saying, "This is Gordon, prepare to lower the bridge." Putting the item down, he looked to his partner. "Ready, Detective?" Gordon asked, offering a boyish grin.

"Ready, boss," she answered back brightly, strapping herself in. "Let's get moving."

-B-

"Batman will save us," Tim whispered again to himself. It was all he had to hold onto as he and Rachel stood frozen in terror. They were surrounded by people, civilians and criminals, who only saw them as monsters thanks to the fear toxin. Tim fought to urge to cry, remembering the masked man that had inspired him days before. So it was that he kept repeating the phrase like a mantra. "Batman will save us…he'll come."

"Don't peek," Rachel ordered him, tugging the gun out of a fallen officer's holster. She couldn't tell if he was alive or dead, and at that moment, that was the least of her worries. She aimed it at a particularly jerky inmate, who she recognized as Zsaz from the hearing she had taken part in. If he was affected by this toxin, he didn't show it. He kept his eyes trained on her, ready to jump.

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped down and snatched both her and the boy. As the attackers gawked and stepped back in horror, both Rachel and Tim found themselves flying towards the rooftops, away from danger. Rachel found herself staring in disbelief as she recognized Batman's infamous cowl, his face turned away from her as he set his sights on a perch to land on. Setting the two victims down, he backed away and gave them room, allowing them to catch their breaths.

"I told you he'd come," Tim said softly, smiling at the silent figure.

Rachel glanced up from Tim to see Batman watching them. Walking away, he crouched over the edge of the building as he prepared to throw himself. "Wait!" she called after him, relieved that he had frozen at her command. "You could die…at least tell me your name," she pleaded. After having been saved by him three times now, she felt that there was some reason that called him to be with her. Why was he constantly risking his neck for a woman he barely knew?

Batman seemed to contemplate her request for a moment before he dared to look her in the eye. "…It's not who I am underneath…but what I _do_ that defines me."

Rachel felt the words hit her heart as she recalled saying them to Bruce the time they saw each other at the restaurant. How could Batman have known word for word what she had said? Unless… "Bruce?" she whispered.

He broke eye contact with her and leapt off, spreading his arms and allowing his 'wings' to come to his aid. She and Tim watched in awe as he glided over the Narrows, screams from the affected people filling the air. A tug on her arm distracted Rachel from her shock.

"Did you get his name?" Tim asked innocently.

She smiled kindly at him and patted his head. "…his name is Batman. That's all we need to know."

Tim remained silent, accepting the response. Following Rachel, he reached for the railing when a horrified screech filled the air. Both he and Rachel jumped at the sound, still not accustomed to the chaos around them. His mouth twisted into a frown, however, as he recognized the scream. He had heard it many times before, when it was used to drive a point or express anger and frustration. Placing his hands on the ledge, he looked down and squinted, catching sight of a scantily clad woman clutching her chest. "Mom?!" he cried, his eyes growing large as he saw red fluid trickling from her chest. "MOM!"

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around the boy, gasping as she saw the woman repeatedly stab herself with a kitchen knife, as if trying to kill something that was attacking her. The harm she brought on herself made her weaker with every step until she finally collapsed on the sidewalk. The fear toxin must have dealt her a fatal blow, or perhaps she was already mentally unstable. Either way, she covered Tim's eyes and urged him not to look, stroking his back as he wept.

"E-…Eli-sa…"

"What did you say?" she asked, her brows knitting together as she recognized the name he uttered.

"E-lisa…Montez…" he hiccupped, his tear-stained face buried into her shoulder. "Sh-She's my g-guardian…she's…a cop, too…I…I want to find Elisa!" That was all she was able to decipher from him as he broke down into a fit of sobs, accepting her gentle hold on him.

"It's ok, Tim…we'll find her…" she promised. "We'll find her."

-B-

"How's everything going?" John asked, watching as Lucius pointed to the computer screen in front of Brina. He was clearly in over his head when it came to science and medicine, but for Brina – who happened to be taking a chemistry class at Gotham U – it was a refresher and an exciting experience.

"So far, so good," Lucius answered. Returning his attention to Brina, who had been monitoring the computers as the antidote was being synthesized with the best Wayne tech the company could offer, he added, "Bottom line, it's the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst that will be essential in reversing the effects."

"Got it," Brina nodded.

"Good, 'cause I don't," John muttered, earning grins from his companions. "I _do_ happen to know where our friends are."

Both Brina and Lucius shifted their weights as they looked to a second computer screen that showed a layout of Gotham City. Two spots blinked on the screen, ever moving to Wayne Tower. Pointing, John explained that the one to the left of the tower was the train, with Batman on it, if all had gone according to plan. The second was the Tumbler, or the 'Batmobile' as some reporters had dubbed it from the little escapade that had happened earlier that evening.

"Who's driving?" Brina asked. She caught the look that Lucius and John shared, making her glare at them. "Spit it out!"

"…Sergeant Gordon and your sister," John admitted, making Brina's eyes widen.

"You mean to tell me that my sister is driving that thing?! Have you seen how she drives?"

"Well, I don't know if she is driving, it could be Jim," John protested, holding his hands up in surrender. He was saved from any further torment when his phone buzzed yet again that evening. "Dear God, I hope it's not Loeb," he muttered, frowning at the unfamiliar number. Taking a chance, he answered the call. For all he knew, it could be Elisa or possibly Batman. "Officer Blake speaking."

"J-John?"

"Tim? Is that you?" John asked, rising from his seat. "Where are you?"

"J-John…I tried calling Elisa, but…but she didn't pick up-"

"She sent me a text about ten minutes ago saying her battery was dying," John explained, sharing a worried look with Brina. "Tim, what happened?"

"Hi, is this Officer Blake?" a female voice took over.

"Who's this?"

"My name's Rachel Dawes, I'm the Assistant DA."

"Oh! Hi, yes, Elisa told me about you…you have Tim?"

"Listen…I need you to come and pick us up. We're stuck in the Narrows, and I can't get a hold of Elisa…there's been an incident."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm leaving now," he informed her, snatching three of the vials that were already set with the antidote. He looked to Brina and Lucius, who urged him to go. With a brief wave, he ran out of the facility, clutching the precious vials as he listened to Rachel's dark account. _"I'm coming, Tim…hold on!"_

-B-

 _"At the next intersection, turn right."_

"HERE!" Elisa yelped, hanging on for dear life as Jim Gordon made a sharp turn on the selected street. The GPS had been most helpful, but she and Gordon were nervous wrecks. There were times when they thought they had lost the train, only to see that they were ahead of it by several yards. In the process of making the turn, the Tumbler nearly crushed two other cars parked by the curb.

"Sorry!" Gordon winced, hoping that they hadn't been too badly scratched.

"Look, up ahead!" Elisa exclaimed, pointing to their destination.

 _"You have arrived at Wayne Tower,"_ the computer informed them drolly.

"All right, let's see what this baby can- WHOA!" Gordon gasped as his seat was suddenly changed from upright to horizonal, allowing him to get a better aim of the supporting pillars that held up the monorail system.

 _"Weapons system activated. Armed."_

"C'mon, Jim!" she urged him, looking from his half-hidden body to the target. "Oh, please," she whispered. "Please work!" Another yelp escaped her as Gordon fired, missing his target.

"Come on, come on!" she could hear him mutter to himself.

"You can do this!" she said firmly, her hands clenched anxiously as she waited. She held her breath as she glanced back to the approaching monorail, still several yards away but never slowing. Elisa watched as a speeding projectile flew out of the tank, making the foundation explode and crumble to pieces. Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her, a smile growing on her lips. "You did it!"

"Yes!" she could hear Gordon shout, only to frantically pull out into the seated position once he saw how rapidly the edifice was crumbling. "Ok, ok," he breathed. "Let's get outta here before we join the train."

Sitting back in her seat, Elisa closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, hoping the Batman was all right. _"Wherever you are, get to safety…fly away…"_

-B-

"Don't be afraid, Bruce," Ra's Al Ghul smirked victoriously, holding his dagger over his pupil's head. "You are just an ordinary man in a cape. That's why you couldn't fight injustice, and that's why you can't stop this train."

"Who said anything about stopping it?" Batman managed to choke out as his relentless mentor pinned him down. The sound of an explosion and crumbling rubble made the two men glance out the window. Batman felt a surge of relief knowing that Gordon and Elisa had gotten the job done, and just in time. Taking opportunity of the distracted and distraught mentor, he shifted his weight and was able to tackle Ra's Al Ghul, pinning him down before arming himself with his batarangs. "You never learned to mind your surroundings!" he shot back, taking advantage of the ever-repeated quote the man had constantly used during his training. Behind them, the microwave emitter whirled and beeped furiously, having reached maximum power. Batman knew if he was to survive, he had to get out.

"Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?" Ra's asked, his eyes ever calm but fixed intensely on the cowled head.

With a shake of his head, Batman scowled. "I won't kill you..." Throwing his batarangs at the far end of the train, the little devices hit the wall and caused it to exploded, leaving a large, gaping hole. As the world outside the train whizzed by, he looked disdainfully at the man he once admired and felt indebted to. "…but I don't have to save you." Rising from the floor, he spread his arms and activated the electric currents in his gloves, causing his cape to spread like wings and allowing him to glide out of the runaway train.

His body rose higher and higher, moving away from the train as it sped and finally dropped, crashing to the ground and exploding at last. Batman closed his eyes out of respect, remembering the good his mentor had shown him. If it hadn't been for Ra's, or Henri Ducard as he had called himself, Bruce Wayne might have still been wandering the earth with the scum of each country, trying to make sense of his angry soul. In many regards, he owed Ra's his life…but when he came to threaten his city, and all the innocent lives at stake, he simply could not stand by or shrivel in the corner. He would stick to his rule – he would not kill; he would give that choice to the criminals and the courts. They could decide for themselves.

Batman opened his eyes at last and found himself looking down on his very own Tumbler, with two figures waving to him. Gordon and Elisa. Tilting his body at an angle, he swooped down towards them, jutting out his legs and shutting off the current in his gloves so that he landed firmly on the vehicle.

"Nice moves," Gordon commented, his hands in his pockets as he looked up to Batman, now standing before them.

"You did well," Batman complimented them, earning a sheepish shrug from the sergeant and a shy smile from the girl. "Everything's taken care of now."

"Well, almost everything," Elisa said. "We'll have to recapture all the Arkham inmates that were released before the toxin was spread…" Her speech stopped as she saw a police car driving up to them. "Jim, we need to get out so our friend can go," she said suddenly, causing the two of them to scramble out of the tank. The feat was easier said than done, and they nearly ended up tripping and falling from the height of the tank. Elisa was sure they were all going to get arrested until she saw three familiar faces stepping out from the now parked vehicle. "John? Rachel? Tim!" she exclaimed, opening her arms as he came running to her. Her smile faded as she saw the boy's tear-stained cheeks, his reddened eyes haunting her. "Tim?" she asked once he had tackled her and began to cry on her shoulder. Looking up to her friends, she demanded, "What happened? Why is he-?"

"Elisa…they're gone," John said softly, watching as her eyes widened.

"What…?" she began.

Tim raised his head to face her, his eyes never drying. "M-Mom…Mom k-killed herself…and Dad…Dad was…lying on a…a street…"

Elisa wiped the boy's eyes as she felt her own prick with tears. "Oh Tim…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"M-Miss Rachel s-stayed with me," Tim choked, fighting to calm himself down. "Sh-She called John…and he got us."

Looking to her friends, she felt her throat tighten as they shared empathetic looks. "Thanks…thank you both," she nodded, sucking in a breath before she lost it.

Gordon came beside her and knelt down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're going to be all right, son," he reassured him softly, his smile gentle. "You've been very brave…Elisa will take good care of you, I know it."

Tim nodded in agreement, sniffling and rubbing his eyes clean. Sensing another presence, he looked to his left and saw Batman towering over them, his eyes fixed on the boy's face.

"I'm sorry," he said, his raspy, tough voice sounding broken. Tim recognized a look in the vigilante's eyes, a look of hurt, and he knew that somehow Batman had felt the same pain he felt at this moment.

"…will you keep fighting the bad guys?" Tim asked softly.

Batman knelt down, joining the others at his level, and nodded his head once. "I promise."

"Ok," Tim coughed, throwing his arms around the man. He sobbed once more, clinging to the hero. "Ok…keep fighting…get 'em for me."

Batman had stiffened when the boy had flung his arms around his neck. As he sensed the little body shaking against his, he knew that the boy did not hold him accountable for his parents' death. Guilt still churned inside of him, memories of his own parents' murders flashing in his mind. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around Tim and held him in a gentle embrace. His eyes moved to see John watching on in approval and gratitude, whilst Rachel's eyes misted as she kept one hand over her heart. Gordon offered a small smile and nodded his head before rising and turning away in hopes of offering some sort of privacy. As his eyes locked with Elisa's, he felt his heart ache as he remembered her story of loss. She allowed her tears to fall silently down her face, but she smiled thankfully at him, accepting the boy when he released him and motioned for him to join Elisa's side. "Will you be all right?"

"We'll manage," Elisa said, kissing Tim's wet cheek.

"You can't stay in the Narrows," he insisted.

She nodded in agreement, her mind racing to think of a solution when it hit her. "…I know where we can stay," she murmured. The sound of sirens made her flinch before she realized that Loeb and the few that had remained with him were probably looking for her and Gordon. "John, did you finish anymore of that antidote?"

"I've gotta go back and check," John answered. "I can drop everyone off before checking in. Need a ride, Miss Dawes?"

"Thanks," she nodded, casting the others a soft smile before following the young officer.

"Batman," Elisa spoke up. "Go, before you get caught."

"She's right," Gordon spoke up, facing the man. "Go."

"Bye," Tim whispered, his eyes meeting the vigilante's again.

Without another word, Batman rose to his feet and leapt into the Tumbler, revving the engine and taking off into the night. The three of them remained in silence for some time, jolting as John honked the car horn. Heaving a sigh, Elisa walked back to the vehicle, glancing at Gordon. "May I borrow your phone?"

"Course," he replied, handing his device over.

Elisa thanked him with a nod before dialing the number, biting her lip as she waited for someone to pick up. She was rewarded with a yawn on the other line.

"Vicki Vale for GNN, is there a reason this is such a late call?"

"Hi Vicki… it's Elisa Montez."

"Elisa?!"

"Yeah…can we talk?"

-B-

A set of rapid taps on his office door made Dr. Hugo Strange look up from his desk and straighten his glasses. "Enter," he answered in his thick accent. He was not surprised to see the green-clad female enter his office, looking like a snake ready to strike. "Pamela. You seem distressed."

Shutting the door after herself, she stood tall before her superior, her emerald eyes glinting furiously. "Everything's been ruined. Jonathan's out there now, hiding like a criminal-"

"In the eyes of many, our efforts would be considered barbaric, my child," he said smoothly. "But our efforts did not go unnoticed. I was contacted by an anonymous benefactor, one who says that though Ra's Al Ghul's untimely demise has left him or her devastated, they shall continue his work and require our assistance." He took note in Pamela's interest as she tapped her cheek pensively. "That means we shall need to keep our work in utmost secrecy even more than before. The police will be visiting constantly now, thanks to the released inmates and Crane's failure. That will also mean watching your tongue around little Harleen, am I clear?"

"Perfectly," she replied tartly. "Harley is a distraction for me…a plaything, if you will. She's so trusting and happy…" She dared not reveal that Harley was the only human being she considered her friend. She was envious of Harley's infectious optimism, and sensed the young woman's need for attention and affection. In a way, they completed each other in their sisterly bond.

"Very well," Strange said, clasping his hands together as he pondered who their generous benefactor was. "For the time, we must stick to the shadows. Any actions we may cause must be subtle, so that when the time is right…" His lips stretched into a cruel, twisted smile as he exposed his teeth, his eyes flashing maliciously. "…we shall rise to the top."

-B-

"It's got two bed rooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen-slash-living room, plus closet space in both rooms," Vicki explained, showing the place around to the silent family. "Go ahead and take a look!"

John urged them on with his eyes, still holding Tim up on his back. Rebecca and the girls split off to wander about, taking in the open space that the front door led to. There was already a couch and coffee table, as well as a sturdy, wide cabinet meant to be an entertainment center. All that was missing was the TV, and Vicki had offered to move hers in. The kitchenette was connected to the humble living space, with a little island at the center that could be used for cooking or as a dining table. The walls were clean and the handles shone, nothing like what they had seen in the Narrows' living quarters.

Elisa took in the details of the bathrooms and bedrooms with great interest, delighted to see that the master bedroom held a set of French doors and a small balcony. The price for the apartment and what she was seeing made her feel giddy. It was almost too good to be true. They already spoken with the landlord, Benny, a gruff-looking man who softened upon seeing Tim and hearing their story. It also helped that he was impressed with Elisa from her little display on TV back at the hospital. He had known Vicki since she was a little girl, and was pleased to see her bring in a decent group of people. Most often, he had confessed, he got rowdy teenagers fresh out of high school who wanted to party and live close to the University without having to pay the high campus costs. "We're gonna get along just fine," he had grinned kindly.

"Well…?" Vicki prompted, her hands clasped over her chest.

"This is great," Elisa answered, smiling back. "The only thing is we need to figure out the sleeping arrangements."

"Tim and I could share the spare room," Rebecca offered. "The master room should be able to fit the three of you, if you can manage."

"We'll squeeze," Brina chuckled. "We can set the beds into the corners and bring the bureau from the apartment to store the rest of the clothes."

"Great!" Vicki beamed. "This is going to be so much fun." Reaching over, she patted Tim's head as he continued to cling to John's back. "I know you'll love it here, Tim. It's going to be a new experience for everyone."

He nodded back to her, managing to muster a small smile.

A knock at the door made them all turn around, looking see Jason leaning against the opened doorway. "Hey neighbors," he grinned.

"Jason!" Vicki beamed. "I guess you already heard. They'll be able to move in with me!"

"You guys are gonna love it here," he reassured them, inviting himself in. Moving straight for the uniformed man, he offered his hand. "Jason Richards," he introduced himself.

"John Blake," the other responded, putting on a polite smile. "I'm a friend of the family, so I'll be stopping by every so often."

"Oh, so you must work with Elisa," Jason noted.

"You know each other?" Rebecca asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"We met one night when he was with Vicki," Elisa explained in a firm tone that assured Rebecca they were _not_ interested in each other. Rebecca shrugged innocently, though the message was clear – she needed to start looking for someone to live the rest of her life with. Elisa rolled her eyes as she remembered the conversation they had shared late last night at John's apartment. _"Life is too short and precious to be alone forever…I know you want to make the most of your career and your youth, but please start thinking about the kind of man you want to be with."_

Pushing that thought aside, Elisa focused on the two men before her and noticed that John appeared to be sizing Jason. She bit back a smirk as she watched Jason tease and nudge at John and Brina, causing her sister to blush while Tim giggled at Jason's jokes.

"You two would be adorable together, I can't believe you're not an item!" Jason jested, winking at Tim, who bit his lip as so not to continue laughing. "I mean, I can totally see it in Brina's face! Why don't you ask the lady out, man-?"

"Why don't _you_ ask Vicki out and worry about your own love life?" John quipped back coolly, stopping Jason in his tracks. "You think I didn't notice how you keep glancing over at her for approval and sending her those little smiles, or that she keeps ducking her head down when you look at her?"

Vicki turned bright red at his comment, which nearly caused Elisa to snort. Brina giggled at this and Tim laughed out loud. John smirked as Jason blinked at him, at a loss for words. Jason scratched the back of his neck and pursed his lips at the detective. "Touche."

"All right, you two, you can compare your manliness at a later date," Rebecca huffed, stepping between them and pushing them apart. "If you don't mind, we need to start preparing and heading off to work. Elisa, you'll come and pack up with me this evening, won't you?"

"You know it," Elisa agreed. "Oh, but before I go home, I need to make a stop. I'll be on time, though, I promise."

"I'm not worried," Rebecca smiled, kissing the girl's temple. "Just be careful."

"I'll head out with you," Vicki spoke up, grabbing her purse.

"I'll walk you out," Jason offered, making Elisa smirk as Vicki blushed.

"Come along, Tim. You get to come to work with me today," Rebecca said, waiting for the boy to slide off of John's back before taking his hand and guiding him away. "I'll bring something over for dinner tonight," she promised John and Brina.

"I'll pick it up, that way you don't have to rush and you can pack with Elisa. We'll keep it warm until you get to my place. And I can pick up Brina and Tim," John offered.

Rebecca smiled at him and hurried over to give him a hug. "Thank you, John. You're a dear heart…" Taking a moment to affectionately brush Brina's bangs out of her eyes, she said, "All right…I'll see you tonight." Allowing Tim to hug the pair, she took his hand and led him towards the door once more, pausing suddenly. Looking over her shoulder, she added, "By the by, you really ought to take that Jason boy's advice." A smile graced her face as she left them pair flabbergasted in the apartment, blinking at her back in silence.

Brina was the first to snap out of her stupor, laughing a little too loudly. "They're all nuts," she said, jabbing him in the ribs and startling him. "We…we're not…" Pretending to cough and clear her throat, she felt her face burning as she avoided his eyes. "I need to get to class-"

"Do you remember when we first met?" John asked suddenly, making her freeze.

Brina refused to turn around, but she nodded as she smiled, her eyes pricking with tears. "Yeah…it was two years ago, when Elisa started taking more intensive classes…it was raining and I was outside of my high school because she promised she would come and get me…and then I saw you following her."

"She told me you were waiting and she was running late, and she offered to get a pizza once we got you from school…you were soaking wet-" John remembered.

"She called me a wet poodle," Brina rolled her eyes, though she and John started laughing as they remembered the affectionate insult. Hugging her arms, she closed her eyes as she remembered another detail. "You gave me your jacket and smiled…I kept telling you no, that you should keep it."

"But I felt so bad, and you looked so happy when I came up and gave it to you…" He was behind her now, his hands hovering above her shoulders. "Since that day, I felt like I was part of a family…you all accepted me and made me feel welcomed…"

"You _are_ part of our family, Robin," she whispered. She only ever used his birth name when she was absolutely furious with him, or when they were absolutely alone. She was the only person he allowed to use his birth name…it felt right somehow. She held her breath as John turned her so that she would face him.

Tucking his hand under her chin, he lifted her head and got her to look him in the eye. "You liked me since day one, didn't you?" he murmured. Her blush was all the answer he ever needed. He chuckled, shaking his head. "I've either been too dense or in denial…I didn't want to push anything on you, but lately…" Her body trembled as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Lately, it's been harder to push this feeling back…" Heaving a sigh, he pressed his lips into a thin line, mulling ideas in his mind. "…you know that I'm in cahoots with Batman now…and I finally got the ok to train with him."

"Like…a trial?" she joked.

"Yeah," he smirked. "He explicitly told me I'm on a ninety day trial before I can go running around with him with a name or symbol of any kind. Please, Brina, don't-"

"You really think I'd spill the beans?" she pouted, earning a smile from him.

"No, of course not." Staring into her eyes, he lowered his head, making her freeze in place. "…would you be ok with the knowledge that the guy who wants to date you is teaming up with a vigilante?"

A choked laugh escaped her as her eyes watered, a teary smile showing as she shook her head. "Of course I would," she answered back, closing her eyes and accepting his kiss as he held her tenderly in his arms. Her heartbeat raced happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling as though she were flying as he took her in his arms and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. Brina laughed as she broke the kiss, burying her face on his shoulder. "I hate to be a party-pooper, but I really am late," she giggled, letting him pull away to wipe her tears.

"All right," he agreed, placing his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for stopping by to read. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you liked (I'd really appreciate it if there were reviews that did not just say 'loved it' or 'update'). Until next time!


	9. Support

**Chapter Nine: Support**

The last thing Bruce expected as he was rummaging through the burnt remains of his home were visitors. He had been hammering planks of wood over the old well that had been his first entrance to the cave when he heard someone stepping cautiously on the debris, making their way over to him. His stomach churned anxiously as he saw that it was Rachel approaching him. He found no anger or disappointment on her face, though her eyes seemed to be tracing each feature of his in contemplation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rachel-" he started as he stood up. He froze when she held up her hand and shook her head, an encouraging smile on her lips.

"No, Bruce...I'm sorry," she said softly, looking into his eyes tenderly. "The day that Chill died, I...I said terrible things." She hung her head in shame as she recalled the words they had shared before he had vanished. She had felt so sure of herself when she had said them, so angry… now she was the one who felt ashamed.

"But true things. I was a coward with a gun and justice is about more than revenge, so thank you." He could still recall the cold, hard touch of the gun in his hands, the boiling, silent anger that almost seemed to direct him when he had waited for Joe Chill to emerge…it terrified him a little, thinking about his desire for blood in his youth. He knew now that justice was more than just satisfying your own feelings. It was about doing the right thing, protecting everyone who was in trouble, and correcting those who made mistakes without ending their lives. After all, it wasn't his choice to make.

Rachel smiled wistfully at him, reaching up and placing her hand upon his cheek. "I never stopped thinking about you…about us…and when I heard you were back, I...I started to hope."

Her eyes closed as she inclined her head to him, and he reciprocated the feeling by doing the same. They shared their bittersweet kiss, silenced by memories of their childhood, their longing for one another. Still, Bruce felt that his heart no longer sped the way it used to. His brows furrowed as she pulled away from him. It didn't make sense… this was Rachel, his oldest friend…the one he always thought of and turned to when he needed comfort…

"But then I found out about your mask," she said suddenly, snatching his attention away.

"Batman's just a symbol, Rachel-" he protested.

"No," she interrupted him, caressing her thumb on his cheek. " _This_...is your mask. Your real face is the one that criminals now fear. The man I loved...the man who vanished...he never came back at all." Her voice had wavered as she spoke, her eyes filled with hurt as she realized she did not want to be the one waiting up at night, hoping that he was all right. She still loved him, but she was also cautious of him. As she had said, he wasn't the man she had known and loved seven years ago…he had changed. "…but maybe he's still out there somewhere. Maybe someday, when Gotham no longer needs Batman...I'll see him again."

Bruce held his tongue, walking with Rachel as she held his hand. A part of him wanted to insist that they could still be together, that he was still the same person…but the kiss lingered in the back of his mind. It hadn't felt the same, it hadn't strengthened his desire to be with her. If he couldn't feel that way about Rachel, who knew everything about him, then who could he possibly wish to be with?

"You proved me wrong, you know." Once again, he was jolted out of his thoughts by Rachel. She had a knack for doing that, even as a child.

"About what?"

"Your father would be very proud of you…just like me," she told him, pleased to see a smile appear on his face. She watched him as he broke away from her, having caught sight of something in the debris.

Bruce tugged the charred container out from the ashes, opening it with ease. The sight of the burnt stethoscope brought back a familiar wave of nostalgia. He could see himself as a child, practicing how to use the doctoral instrument on his father, who had watched him with a proud, loving gaze. He smiled at the memory, wondering if he would ever be in his father's place.

"What will you do?" Rachel asked as he finally stood up.

"Rebuild it. Just the way it was, brick for brick," he answered. They shared a final smile, their eyes locking to signal a silent goodbye. Rachel turned on her heel and walked down the way she came, leaving him to mull over just what it was that he felt for her now.

"Just the way it was, sir?"

Turning his torso, he raised an eyebrow at his butler. "Yeah, why?"

Alfred approached his young master as he explained, "I thought this might be a good opportunity for improving the foundations."

"In the southeast corner?" Bruce implied, grinning mischievously.

"Precisely, sir." Alfred walked alongside Bruce, ready to discuss the additional costs it would take to rebuild the manor as well as making the implied improvements – not that any of it mattered to Bruce, or his bank account. His eyes strayed, however, as he caught sight of another figure trekking their way through the charred wood and smoldering ash. Nodding his head in her direction, he said, "It looks as if you've got another visitor for today, Master Bruce."

Looking over his shoulder, Bruce blinked in surprise as he saw a familiar burgundy jacket on the approaching figure, a light grin appearing on his face. "If I had known you were coming, Detective, I would have opened a bottle of champagne."

"Har har," Elisa smirked. "You know I don't drink, like you." She smiled brightly at Alfred, who beamed back. "I'm glad to see you're still in one piece."

"I do my best, Miss," he said, bobbing his head politely. "Excuse me." He strode off to find the workers they had hired to start designing and rebuilding the manor. He sensed that perhaps Bruce would prefer to spend this time alone with the young lady.

With his hands in his pockets, Bruce walked over to Elisa. "So…what brings you to my humbled abode?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ok," she shrugged. She waved her hand to indicate the area. "Must've been a hell of a party."

"It got a little out of control," he jested.

She cocked her head at him, scanning his face curiously. "People who came said you told them to get lost."

"That's a harsh way of putting it," he grimaced. "Ah…see, there was a…gas leak."

"A gas leak?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just say so?" she prompted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you know how wild people can get. Then there would be a stampede, people would kill each other just to get to the door, not to mention broken furniture…which would make this argument obsolete considering how that turned out," he chuckled, earning a laugh out of the young woman. "I figured if I could get them to leave quietly and orderly, it would be better for everyone."

"Except you," she noted. She shook her head, a crooked smile on her lips. "You've got a strange way with people, Bruce."

"So I've heard," he smirked.

"Will you be ok?" she asked gently, making him stare in surprise. He nodded once, smiling reassuringly at her. She looked away from him as she tugged a small, rectangular box out of her jacket, the tiny silver ribbon bow earning his attention. "I know that this is the least of your worries, but…I heard it was your birthday." She extended the box to him, making him stare in awe.

"Elisa, you didn't have to-" he protested.

"It's nothing," she shook her head. "I mean…I wasn't sure what to get you, and on my salary…but, I thought you might be able to use it." She bit her tongue as she waited, watching him tug the ribbon and lid off slowly, as though he were savoring the moment. She felt her stomach twist into a knot as he pulled out an elegant fountain pen, his name engraved in silver on the sleek, black covering.

"Elisa, it's beautiful," he said at last, his eyes meeting hers. He flashed her a boyish grin, making her eyes shine with relief and delight. "Thank you… really, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," she admitted, placing her hands on her hips. "Listen Bruce, I've moved from the Narrows. I've gotta go pack up some of our stuff so we can get settled. Becky and I are being escorted by some coworkers of mine, just in case."

"That's great, this'll be a new start for all of you…" he praised her, noticing her solemn face. "Something wrong?"

"…Tim's parents died last night in the Narrows, thanks to the fear toxin," she confessed, watching his eyes darken. "The doctors examining the bodies also found traces of other drugs and alcohol, and they think that those probably worsened the toxin's effect over their minds. Tim is officially under our care now."

"If you ever need anything, anything at all-" Bruce started, pausing when Elisa placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You've already done so much for my family, Bruce," she spoke softly. "I couldn't imagine asking you for more. Not to mention, you're taking in my little sister for an internship and giving her a part time job as your secretary…she totally flipped out this morning, by the way, when Mr. Fox called her."

"Good," he grinned, making the two of them laugh. He sobered a little, curling his fingers around his new gift. "You will let me know, though, just in case you _do_ need anything…?"

"Cross my heart," she winked. "And that goes vice versa. If you ever get thrown out of a party and you're not too terribly drunk, stop by the new apartment. I'll text you the address."

"Sounds like a plan," he chuckled. "Be careful out there."

"Thanks…see you around."

Bruce watched the young woman leave, adjusting her jacket around her body as she easily strutted over the debris and towards the waiting police vehicle below. An idea struck his mind as he realized that his other self would most likely be depending on her assistance, especially after the steadfast loyalty and concern she had shown. "Will they be giving you your own car?" he shouted to her, making her spin around.

"My what?" she asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"You know, so you can chase down the wackos," he teased.

Elisa rolled her eyes and laughed. "This solely belongs to the GCPD. Loeb would murder me if I did anything to it or claimed it. I just needed it to get here." She turned away once more, shaking her head and wondering what kind of a joke he was playing at. She sorely wished she could save enough to buy a motorcycle one day, but she was certain that would never happen. Then again, she had never imagined she would move out of the Narrows, and now she was living just a few blocks away from Gotham University. "Who knows…" she mused quietly. "Who knows…"

-B-

Despite all the terrible things he had heard about Gotham, especially that bout of the fear toxin that had occurred nearly three days ago, he insisted on coming to the city. He was instantly unimpressed with the place – it looked grimy, shady, and poor. Still, he sensed that there was something good about this crowded place, the whispers and murmurs of a certain figure earning his attention.

 _"The Batman."_

The name was emblazoned on just about every newspaper and magazine, with cartoonists' depictions and blurry shots of the vigilante that had helped to protect the city. The elderly gentleman snapped his fingers for his attendant to collect his belongings before smoothing his greying black hair into place. His piercing blue eyes scanned the length of the airport before he caught sight of the limousine parked out on the curb, with the driver standing erect as he held a sign that had the gentleman's name written clearly.

 _"van Ptera."_

"Good evening, sir," the driver said cordially, bowing to the gentleman before he opened the back door. "I hope your travel went well."

The man did not answer, merely offering a nod as he slid into the vehicle. He waited for his servant and the driver to place his luggage in the back until they were finally able to join him inside the car.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked.

"The police station," the man answered curtly, his Romanian accent thick as he folded his hands and crossed his legs. His eyes narrowed as he looked out of the tinted window, catching sight of a young woman laughing as she was reunited with an older man, her child bouncing up and down before embracing the elder. His gaze softened as he saw this, remembering when he, too, had hoped and dreamed for such a reunion. Now, he could only hope that they wouldn't feel disdain for him.

-B-

Grunts and pants of breath echoed in the air as the bats looked down and watched the battle silently, almost as if amused by the display. Alfred, too, watched on calmly as he and Lucius shared a pot of tea, overlooking the pair of young men practicing their defensive moves. "More tea, Lucius?"

"Thank you," he nodded, smiling as he accepted the cup. "They don't seem to be worried about the time."

"Perhaps, but he explicitly told me not to intervene on Master Blake's behalf," Alfred smirked, clinking his cup against his friend's.

"You told him what?" John gasped, ducking a blow from Bruce's gloved fist.

"First thing you need to know about this is it's not a game," Bruce informed him, jabbing the officer in the ribs and sweeping his leg under his feet so that John landed on his back. "The second thing you need to know is that this is my world you're entering." Offering his hand to the young man, he yanked him up onto his feet. "My world, my rules," he said sternly, his voice deepening just a smidge. "You follow my orders until you've proven yourself ready, no questions asked, and if you even think of trying anything to contradict me, you're out."

John nodded, his brows furrowed sternly. He may not agree with the terms, but if he was to prove he was serious, he would do as he was told. "Understood."

Nodding his approval, Bruce released his hand and walked away, striding to where Alfred and Lucius had set up their little dinner table. "Enjoying the show?" he asked with a smirk, accepting the cowl as Alfred handed it to him. It was the only piece of his suit he had yet to put on.

"Very much," Alfred said coolly.

Lucius chuckled as he handed John the jacket that had been placed on his chair. "Didn't you say that Mr. Gordon expected you to show up to your shift on time tonight?"

"I gotta prioritize, Mr. Fox, you know how that is," John huffed, accepting a glass of water from Alfred gratefully.

"Got a name picked out for when you pass the trial period?" Lucius prompted.

John glanced to Bruce, waiting to see if that was even allowed to be considered. His superior said nothing, looking over at him as he smeared his eyes with black paint. It took everything in John not to laugh as he saw him doing this, and Bruce could tell. "Wipe the smirk off your face, rookie. You'll have to do the same when you start wearing a mask," Bruce said tartly.

John looked away and caught his breath, remembering the question Lucius had posed. "Well…I remember there was a comic I used to read…it was about a masked hero, ironically enough, whose catch phrase was 'I fly on the wings of the night'. I ended up making my own superhero design – you know how kids like to do that stuff," he chuckled. "…I thought of calling my hero 'Nightwing'…I kinda still like it."

"Nightwing…I think it's got potential," Lucius nodded.

Alfred smiled at the young man, taking the glass back. "It's a fine name."

Looking to Bruce, he was stunned to see the cowl was now in place and that Batman was staring intently at him now. "Time to go?" His masked mentor nodded, leading the way to the waiting Tumbler without a word. "Thanks!" John said to the older men before running off, keeping up easily with Batman's strides. "You'd better drop me off at least three blocks away from the station," he advised Batman as he climbed into the tank. "Oh, and when we head out, look to the sky."

"Why?" Already, he was using 'the Batman voice', and John wasn't sure whether to be impressed or roll his eyes.

"It's a surprise," he said casually, avoiding the look that he received.

The engine roared as Batman hit the gas, sending them shooting through the waterfall curtain and onto the grassy road that would eventually lead them to the abandoned and closed off streets just before the Gotham outskirts. The moment the sky was in view, John could see a beam of light hitting the clouds. It formed a circle, and in it was the symbol of a bat. He beamed at this, turning to face Batman. "What do you think?"

"Hmph," Batman grunted, though the corner of his mouth was turned up.

"So what's the first plan of action?" the cop insisted, sinking into his seat as Batman made a rather sharp turn and moved much faster than the speed limit permitted him to.

"The Arkham inmates need to be recaptured, and the mob has to go down," he answered, enjoying the nearly empty road he had taken over. "I'll need files on all of the inmates. We'll see if we can pinpoint any favorite hot spots they're known to flock to."

"Got it. I'll ask Elisa if she can help with that. We can't have Loeb knowing that we're teaming up with you," he said, muttering the last bit of information to himself. "Then what?"

"Target drug exchange areas and drop-off points to hit the mob bosses where it hurts the most."

"Their wallets," John exclaimed in understanding, his face lighting up. "Think we can manage?"

"Like you said, if it's done together, nothing's impossible," Batman responded, keeping his eyes on the road.

Pulling up to the side of the road, Batman slowed the Tumbler down and drove into the shadows of a quiet alley, allowing John time to get out of the vehicle. Setting it on stealth mode, he too leapt out onto the ground and prepared his trusty grapple gun. "See you later, boss," John grinned, taking off onto the streets.

Batman rolled his eyes, shooting the gun off so that he flew to the rooftops. The signal was even larger and clearer, and he could see the location of the source – the Gotham Police Station rooftop. Curiosity fueled him onward, the signal quietly calling to him. After a moment of hopping and running on the roofs, he climbed up onto the surface and gazed at the searchlight that had his symbol at its center creating the spot of light in the darkness. Lifting his head, he saw two figures talking, their stances relaxed.

"I thought I'd bring you a pick-me-up," Elisa grinned as she offered the mug to her superior.

"Did you go easy on the salt?" he joked, making her laugh.

"Yes, sir," she saluted. She became silent for a moment, biting her lip before asking, "Do you think _he_ drinks coffee?"

"If he didn't before, he'll need to now," Gordon muttered, sipping at his drink.

A smile began to grow on Batman's face as he listened to their conversation, prompting him to make himself known. Stepping out of the shadows and walking around, he tapped the bat symbol on the light, making the pair spin around. "Nice."

"I couldn't find any mob bosses," Gordon shrugged, shutting off the signal. He glanced to Elisa, who looked away from him to the darkly dressed male.

"Coffee? It's black. I can destroy the mug afterwards," she offered. She felt stupid, like a little girl talking to a celebrity crush. The last reaction she expected was a crooked grin that appeared for a split second as he took the drink from her and sipped before speaking once more.

"Well, Sergeant?"

"Oh, it's 'lieutenant' now," Gordon corrected him. "You really started something. Bent cops running scared. Hope on the streets."

"But?" Batman prompted.

"Most of the Narrows is lost," Elisa reminded him. "And we still haven't picked up Crane or half the inmates of Arkham that he freed."

"We will," he assured her, his dark eyes locking with hers as he set the mug down. "We _can_ bring Gotham back." Something in the way he stared at her made her heartbeat speed dramatically. She only hoped that neither he nor Gordon could hear it.

"What about escalation?" Gordon interrupted, much to Elisa's relief.

"Escalation?" Batman cocked his head.

"We start carrying semiautomatics, they buy automatics," the Lieutenant listed. "We start wearing Kevlar, they buy armor-piercing rounds."

"And…?"

"And _you're_ wearing a mask, jumping off rooftops…now, take this guy." He pulled a small plastic bag containing evidence from his front pocket, reading off the notes scribbled onto the tag. "Armed robbery, double homicide…got a taste for the theatrical, like you," he said with a wry smile. "Leaves a calling card."

Batman took it from Gordon and saw a playing card in the bag, the picture of a gleeful jester grinning toothily back at him. Returning his attention to Gordon, he promised, "I'll look into it." He stole a glance at Elisa, who promptly smashed the mug on the pavement and winked at him.

"I'll clean it up later," she promised the Lieutenant, to which he only shook his head and chuckled.

"Thanks for the coffee," Batman said, that secret smile appearing and vanishing before she could blink. She said nothing, feeling her stomach churn anxiously despite herself. Why was she feeling like this?

Gordon watched as Batman climbed onto the ledge, his hands curling into fists as he remembered something that had been bothering him. "I never said thank you."

Twisting his torso to face the officer, Batman's expression remained stoic, though there was a hint of kindness in his deep voice. "And you'll never have to." Without another word, he leapt from the roof, activating his wings so that he could swoop away into the night, back to his vehicle.

Gordon heard Elisa release a soft breath, muttering "whoa" under her breath. "He's something else," he said, casting her a knowing look.

"Yeah, he sure is," she said stiffly, straightening her posture. "I'm going to head downstairs and get a broom-"

"Elisa!"

The door swung open as John Blake popped his head out into the night air. "You've got a visitor, and he's stubborn! Oh, sorry for interrupting, sir-"

"Never mind," Gordon waved it off. "What's this about a visitor?"

"I'm not expecting anyone," Elisa frowned, following her friend back into the building. "What's he like?"

"Older kind of gentleman, fancy clothes, thick accent," John described him, hurrying down the steps. "And very, _very_ stubborn. He wouldn't take no for an answer but he wouldn't explain why he wanted to see you."

Elisa's brows furrowed at this as she trailed after him, wondering who this insistent stranger could be. The description gave her the idea that he could have been a foreigner, but who could have known about her from out of Gotham? She had lived in the city since she was five, having spent the first few years in a town not too far from Gotham named Bludhaven. Still, she doubted anyone would recognize her now. Arriving at the main floor, her eyes fell upon a regal figure whom she automatically assumed was the man John had told her about. He was indeed dressed in fine clothes, his suit ironed and pristine, cufflinks and rings gleaming in the dull light of the station. He was attended by another man, who was dressed neatly though his clothes were inferior in quality to the older man's. His blue eyes widened at the sight of her, his lined face softening as she approached him. She could see his dark hair was lined with silver; she mentally fitted him as a man in his late sixties to mid seventies.

"My name is Detective Elisa Montez," she introduced herself, offering her hand as she remained distant though polite. "Can I help you?"

The man's eyes began to water as he took her hand in both of his and squeezed it gently, making her stiffen. "Elisa…of course…"

"Do I know you, sir?" she asked with a slight frown.

"No, but I know of you," he answered back, the corner of his mouth turning up. "…I am Lord Augustus van Ptera…your grandfather."

-B-

The sound of footsteps approaching his open office did not rouse Edward's suspicion in any way. He continued to file away his work, assuming it was another student coming to complain about grades. He rolled his green eyes at the thought. That was all needed now, or perhaps another co-worker who was ready to rebuke him on how he was treating others. He couldn't help it if he was a frustrated genius that had been thrown out of his job because his superior had stolen his idea on selling a high-ranking security system. He had to vent his frustration somehow, so his students did the trick nicely.

"You'll need to check my office hours if you want to schedule something. I'm leaving," he said tartly as he sensed a presence at the door.

"I had thought you would make an exception for me."

Edward's eyes widened as he looked up and saw a face he hadn't seen in some time. "Jonathan? What are you doing here? You look like hell."

"I've lived through it," Crane snickered. He was dressed in clothing a homeless man might have prided, and his hair was a matted mess hiding under a stained cap. "Professor Nygma…you seem to be put out…what's the matter? Not loving your job?"

"How can I love working with snot-nosed insolents who think they are entitled to everything?" Edward hissed, slamming his hands on the desk. "You know that they stole my work back at Wayne Enterprises last year! That cheat Earle claimed one of his employees came up with the idea and tricked me into signing the contract before telling me anything and then throwing me out!"

"Are you sure it wasn't all just from your inflated ego?" Crane asked coolly, his thin lips pressed into a line though his eyes stared at his old classmate mockingly.

Nygma smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're one to talk. At least I don't have the police on my ass…speaking of which, I really shouldn't be talking to you."

"Yes, but a genius like you could surely managed to do me a little favor and sneak in a gift to Arkham."

Nygma stopped in his tracks, tempted by the challenge. "What kind of gift?"

"It's silent, deadly, and quite effective," Crane answered.

"Ah. Poison. Who are you killing?"

"I'm not doing anything. I just want it delivered to a coworker of mine." Tugging the small parcel from his jacket, he offered it to Edward, who snatched a tissue before taking it away and placing it carefully in his briefcase. Crane held back an irritated sigh as he saw this. "Her name is Pamela Isley." Glancing over his shoulder, he tugged his collar up and pulled his hat down. "I'll see you around…"

"Not so fast," Edward grinned. "How about one? For old time's sake."

Crane sighed openly this time, keeping his back to the professor. "Hurry up."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it simple," Nygma chuckled. "If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's a pair of letters you need, I have consecutively three. Who am I?"

"Librarian?"

"No. Guess again."

"Edward, I'm pressed on time."

"Oh fine," Edward sighed. "A bookkeeper."

"Cute," Crane scowled. "Remember, Isley."

"Right, Ivy."

" _Isley_ , stupid!"

Edward waited until his old classmate vanished, a frown showing on his face. He may not have had a high standing position as Jonathan Crane once did, but his level of intellectual-ness bested Crane's by lightyears. "I'll take care of this," he muttered, grabbing his jacket and the briefcase. "And then I think it's time I take care of some loose ends."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to my two reviewers from the last chapter ( **grapejuice** and **HoneyLemonCake** ), I really appreciate you both taking the time to respond. I hope you enjoyed this chapter - please let me know what you think and leave a review. See you next time!


	10. Emerging

**Chapter Ten:** **Emerging**

The five of them sat in silence, all of them staring awkwardly at one another. The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock that hung above the television. Rebecca remained silent, keeping her eyes on Augustus as she pressed her lips into a thin line. Augustus seemed to stare back evenly, looking slightly disappointed whilst Elisa and Brina sat opposed to them, with Tim glancing from one face to the next.

"…so, who's going to talk first?" Tim piped up at last. He was beginning to wonder if he ought to join the manservant outside in the hall.

"You look like you know each other," Brina suggested. It was already very late that evening and she was hoping to catch some z's before going in to work tomorrow at Wayne Enterprises. The last thing she needed, or had hoped for, was an angst-filled family reunion with a relative she didn't know existed.

"Rebecca," Augustus said slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. "You never bothered to contact me…why?"

"It was her wish, and I honored it," Rebecca frowned. "I raised these girls like my own."

"What's going on here?" Elisa demanded, standing and leaning across so that she was eye to eye with her supposed grandfather. "If this is some sort of joke, it's not funny. I don't need any more problems than what I already have at work."

August shook his head. "This is no joke." His tone softened as he murmured, "So, she never did talk about me afterwards."

"Who?" Tim asked.

"The boy is also your sibling?" Augustus asked, a smile growing on his lips from the child's inquisitiveness.

"We've adopted him. Tim's always been a part of our family, even if he isn't biological," Elisa explained, placing her arm around the child's shoulders.

The old man nodded, stroking his moustache as he contemplated how to approach the subject. "…your mother…what was her name?"

"Catalina Montez," Brina answered with a look of skepticism. "I thought any family of ours would know that."

"That is the name she changed it to," he corrected her. "Her birth name in Romania was Karima Sabrina van Ptera." He watched as the girls' eyes widened in disbelief. "Yes…your name is Sabrina, is it not? That was her middle name." He looked to Elisa and smiled gently. "Elisa was the name of her mother, my wife. Your names came from my family."

"How could she have not told us?" Elisa turned to look at Rebecca, who had remained silent the whole time. "Becky, how could you not have told us anything-?"

"Because your mother asked me not to!" Rebecca snapped, stopping herself by taking a deep breath. "…many years ago, when your mother was still a child, I had traveled to Romania to become a chef and teach English to her. I was hired by the van Ptera family to be her nanny, if you will." She placed a hand over her heart as her eyes misted. "I loved her dearly…she was a sweet girl, but she always had to have her way. As a young woman, she was rebellious against her father, Lord Augustus. Which is why she ran away."

"Ran away?" Tim echoed.

"Yes…with a stranger whose full name I did not even know," Augustus growled. Glaring at Rebecca, he pointed an accusing finger and fumed, "I trusted you! You were to protect her!"

"I did all I could! I was ill and in the hospital on the night she died!" Rebecca fought back, her tears pouring free.

"You were supposed to bring her home to me!" Augustus bellowed.

"She wanted to get away from you because you wouldn't let her do anything!" she screamed back. "She couldn't got out and enjoy life, she couldn't even go to the market without me hovering over her shoulder!"

"SHUT UP!" Elisa shouted, silencing the two elders into shock. Her brows were knitted together as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me get this straight…our mother was a high-class European socialite from Romania with Becky as her caretaker. She fell in love with Dad, who was visiting the area somehow, and because gramps here wouldn't let her do anything she had to see him in secret until she was able to run away. They came to the United States with Becky and since Mom was afraid that her dad would take her away, she didn't want any contact with him what so ever, even after Dad died. Did I get the gist of it?"

Rebecca nodded. "Your father, being a historian, wanted to travel to different parts of overlooked countries to collect artifacts and even local legends, visited Romania for a month. It was during this time your mother met him and fell in love."

"Sounds like a fairy tale," Brina mused, a small smile on her face.

"Except it wasn't," Augustus scowled. "That man had no right to steal my daughter!"

"He went to see you about meeting her and every time you said 'no'. It made it hurtful for Catalina-"

"Karima," he corrected Rebecca. "Her name was Karima."

"Well, she became Catalina once she escaped," Rebecca snapped.

"How were you able to get out without him noticing?" Tim piped in, eager to stop the fighting if only for a few moments.

Rebecca glanced at Tim and the girls and knew she had to tell the truth. "…I called in a favor from one of the friends in England who worked for British Intelligence at the time…"

"Wait, dear old Alfie?!" Elisa and Brina gasped simultaneously, their eyes large.

"Bruce Wayne's butler?" Tim asked, tapping his cheek with his hand. "Huh. Who knew?"

"You know of this traitor?" Augustus inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"Just why didn't you want Mom and Dad together?" Elisa demanded, turning the attention back on to the elder. "Why wasn't Dad good enough?"

Augustus could feel Rebecca's disdain for him but he held his head high as he said, "Aside from the fact that your mother was still much too young to be married, I was waiting for the appropriate suitor to come…I had hoped the family legend could come true."

"The what?" Brina asked, giving him an incredulous look.

Clasping his hands and looking to each of his grandchildren, he explained, "Many years ago, during the Dark Ages, the van Ptera family was at the height of society, but a jealous rivaling family cursed us to be plagued by the very symbol we emblazoned on our shields – _bats_."

The girls and Tim exchanged skeptical glances before looking at Rebecca, who remained stoic, as if not to show preference to either Augustus or the girls.

The old man continued, undeterred by their doubting eyes. "For many years we were attacked by these creatures of the night…until _he_ arrived." Opening his briefcase, he delicately pulled out a small tapestry, a dear family heirloom, and removed it from its protective cover before placing it on the table. The coat of arms of the van Ptera family was displayed at the top, and there above the castle in the medieval scene of the colorful cloth was a man wearing armor, his cloak billowing around him like wings. The dark knight's helmet covered half of his face and was fashioned to look like the ears of a bat.

"Hey, that looks like Batman!" Tim exclaimed excitedly.

"The Man of Bats is what he was called," Augustus continued. "No one knows who he was or where he came from, but he deterred the bats and they followed his commands as though he were their ruler. In gratitude, my ancestor offered his eldest daughter to him as a wife." He pointed, though he did not touch, to the character of the Man of Bats, and in the fold of his cloak a young woman could be seen resting her head in his shoulder, her eyes closed. "Unfortunately, she placed herself in peril to protect her hero as the jealous lord who placed the curse on our family sent his offspring to murder the Man of Bats."

"Better than a soap opera," Brina whispered to Tim jokingly.

"Since then, he vanished. But I had always hoped since my grandfather told me this story that he would return someday…"

Elisa blinked at him, clearly not amused. "Are you saying you didn't want our parents to get married because you were waiting for a made up character to whisk Mom off her feet?"

"He's not made up!" Augustus insisted. "Why do so many countries have legends? They had to have come from an original source. They may be exaggerated over time and changed depending on the times, but it all stemmed from something true."

Elisa rose to her feet without a word and walked to the door. Opening it coolly, she pointed to the hallway, where the silent manservant read a book contentedly. "Get out."

He gawked at her, stunned by her behavior. "How dare you-?"

"How dare _you_?" she answered back tartly, fighting back the anger she held within. "You just waltz in with your little bat-story – extremely convenient, by the way, since we now have a vigilante running around in the same little get up – and expect me to believe that this is why you wouldn't allow our parents to get married?" Turning her attention to Rebecca, she added, "And you never told us that we had relatives all this time? No!" she snarled, pointing accusingly at the woman. "Don't you give me that garbage that it was Mom's wish, we had a right to know where we had family we could reach out to just in case."

"Agreed," Augustus smirked, only to jump back as Elisa fumed once more.

"Quiet! This whole time, if you really wanted to, you could have come over to search for us. Judging by the length of time it took you to get here and the convenience of Batman's appearance in Gotham, you used us as an excuse to try and meet him. God knows if the purpose of hunting him down is to try and pair up one of us with him to have your stupid little fairy tale come true." Straightening her posture, she glared at the old man and informed him, "Since our parents have died, we have fought to survive, and boy have we made leaps and bounds. It hasn't been easy, but we made it through just fine without you, and you know what? We still _don't_ need you." Motioning to the door, she said firmly, "Good night, Mr. van Ptera."

He did not let them see the hurt or disappointment from the rejection, nor the fury he felt at her behavior. Still, something inside of him felt relief at seeing behave so…it was just the way his Karima had spoken to him years before. While he found Sabrina to appear more like his dear Karima, Elisa seemed to contain more his daughter's fiery temperament. Placing his prized possession back in the briefcase, he bowed to the family and bid them a good night. Stopping as he arrived at the doorway, he looked to Elisa and informed her, "I shall be staying at the Odelia Resort on 34th street, room 610B, should you change your mind about seeing me."

She said nothing, her eyes burning imaginary holes into his skull as he walked out and left them, with his attendant close at hand. Shutting the door, Elisa locked it and strode off to the fridge, pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Come on, Tim, let's get you into bed," Brina suggested, urging Tim away from the kitchen area.

Rebecca knew Elisa well enough to know that after a good night's rest to clear her brain, she would be able to talk things through clearly in the morning. Still, she could not leave things the way they were without an apology. "Elisa…I know you're angry with me-"

"Yes, I am," she said sternly, turning to face the woman. Tears were in her eyes as she looked to Rebecca, her fingers clenched around the glass. "I just wished you would have told us about Mom's past."

"I was the only one your mother depended on when we left," she admitted. "She was heartbroken when your father died, but she was too stubborn and proud to go back to your grandfather. He's really not a bad man…but she wanted you both to be able to live your lives and have that freedom she never experienced as child. She was terrified he would force you all to come back and be trapped in that mansion, with him saying what you all could and couldn't do." Heaving a sigh, she added, "Most of all, she thought his fascination and obsession with the family legend was obnoxious, and she wanted you girls to find love with the right men when the time was right. That was something we both always agreed on." With tears staining her face, she pleaded softly, "I don't expect you to understand or forgive me now or ever, just…know that I loved your mother like my own daughter, and I love you girls more than anything in the world."

Elisa shook as she started to cry, remembering her mother's smile and laughter, the memories tainted with the death of the woman she loved. Setting her glass down as she wept, she ran to her caretaker and placed her head on her shoulder. "I miss her, Becky! I miss her and Dad so much!"

"So do I, dear heart…so do I," Rebecca said, weeping silently as she held the young woman tightly.

-B-

The inside of the vast building made Brina feel like an ant. With all the drama that had taken place the night before, she was eager to get out of the apartment the following day. She was glad that classes would be ending for summer soon, allowing Tim to have a break and prepare going to his new school, as well as give her some time also to breathe from a particularly strenuous semester. The one class that was giving her a rough time that really shouldn't have was Professor Nygma's programming class. He was a real jerk with an ego the size of the moon, and if he was so smart, she didn't see why he couldn't invent something new to become rich with.

Pushing thought of school aside, she focused on finding the correct floor where she was start work with Lucius Fox on what was expected of being Bruce Wayne's secretary. Of course, she wouldn't get involved in any of his personal things, just take phone calls and organize spreadsheets or slideshows for meetings. She personally couldn't wait for the tour of Applied Sciences, where she and John had remained in only one area while making the antidote for the city. The medicine was still being distributed, but thankfully they had gotten a lot of work done that one crazy night.

The elevator doors slid open with a light 'ding' sounding off above her. Holding her breath, she stepped into the vast room where the walls were replaced with large, tinted windows, and two men remained by a desk placed almost protectively beside the office door to Brina's right. Across from the elevator was another clear wall, showing what appeared to be a mile-long conference table lined with shining chairs that were starting to be taken up by men and women who she took for board members.

"Good morning, Miss Montez," Lucius Fox grinned at her, offering his hand to her. "Just in time. We're still waiting for some of our board members to join us." Glancing over to his boss, Fox motioned to the young woman. "Mr. Wayne, this is-"

"We've met," Bruce interrupted, winking at Brina who smirked back. "Didn't happen to beat up any bullies on the way to work, did you?"

"If that's a requirement to keep my scholarship, then I can most certainly add it to my schedule," she teased.

"I'll give you a brief look at what we can expect for the day and we can talk more in detail after the meeting," Lucius suggested, to which Brina nodded her head eagerly.

"In that case, excuse me while I make sure everyone's settled," Bruce said, striding towards the open door of the conference hall.

Lucius motioned for Brina to step closer, handing her a slip with the login information for her computer and certain applications on the device. "Everything you'll need is here, Miss Montez. You'll also need this…" He pulled out a leather bound notebook with the name of the company monogramed in gold at the top of the cover. "To keep track of any weekly events. If you should choose to keep a spreadsheet of the schedule, that's up to you, but it's always good to have a paper copy should anything malfunction." Sending her a wink, he promised, "Applied Sciences is being merged with the Archives department to be kept off the books, but I can manage a tour later in the day."

"I can't wait," she grinned. Her smile waned as she lowered her voice. "Mr. Fox?"

"Yes, Miss Montez?" he asked, watching her with curious eyes.

"Since you work for Mr. Wayne, does he know about you…helping? _You know who_?" she whispered. "I just don't want to slip up in front of him."

"I certainly wouldn't say anything," Lucius answered back just as quietly. "But Mr. Wayne is not an idiot. So long as our friend's intentions are meant to help others, Mr. Wayne is willing to let things slide and acts blissfully ignorant, if you catch my drift."

Brina nodded once, remaining silent before taking a hold of the notebook and plucking a pencil from the stationary on the desk. "Should I take part in the meeting?"

"You're most certainly welcome to," he answered, impressed with how eager she was. "Alfred has told me that Mr. Wayne has a bad habit of sleeping in, so in case he doses off during our meeting, I'm sure your notes would come in handy."

"Gotcha."

Entering the room as the last few members claimed their seats, Brina found herself sandwiched between Bruce and Lucius. Poised with her pencil and alert in her seat, she scanned the members of the table and tried to familiarize herself with them. One of the last members to enter was a professional-looking woman with a bright smile, though Brina felt that it didn't quite reach her eyes. She sat on the opposite end of the table and placed a folder on the polished surface.

"Shall we begin?" Fox commenced with introducing some new members, including the woman Brina saw whose name was Miranda Tate. They all began to review the different branches they were responsible for and progress since the last fiscal year. Bruce interjected occasionally, making inquiries about what was being done to improve or how they had progressed since the last year. The one topic Brina noticed that Bruce seemed very concerned about was charity. Whether it be scholarships, food funds, or assisting veterans, Bruce wanted to be sure that any gross funds were divided equal, just as his father had requested when he had hired Earle many years ago.

When it came time for Miranda to share, she handed out a slip to everyone on her 'Project Green' assignment. Miranda suggested that in order to help Gotham become an example to other cities and eventually countries, they ought to have a resource that could purify Gotham's water constantly. "Considering the latest fiasco we are recovering from, I thought this might be an excellent time to suggest it." The sheets she handed out included an outline of a chamber reactor. "It would remain underground, possibly even beneath the river. Think of it – clean energy without the use of fossil fuels that could last for ages!"

Many of the board members began to murmur amongst themselves, studying the sketches and nodding in approval until one hand went up.

"Isn't it peculiar that this recycling device is very similar to what current weaponized fusion reactors are designed as?" Bruce suggested, making some of the younger members nod and whisper as they picked up on the features.

"In the event that such a thing should happen, the chamber could be flooded if kept under the river," Miranda answered back firmly, standing with her argument. Brina scribbled notes the entire time, interested in where this was headed.

"I once read an article by a Russian scientist named Dr. Pavel that such machines could be rewired and turned into nuclear weapons," Bruce mentioned. "The danger to the city would be too great."

"You would chose to deny the city – the _world_ – the best chance for a sustainable future?" Miranda asked, cocking her head as she kept her eyes trained on him.

"If the world's not ready, yes."

"Bruce, if you want to help save the world, you have to start trusting it."

"I'm not saying I don't trust our world. The world is full of good people and good intentions," Bruce said coolly, linking his hands together as he propped his elbows on the armrests of his chair. "I _am_ saying that we'll have to work out the kinks or find another way to reach this goal, though. As you said, looking back on the recent fiasco in the Narrows, could we risk being responsible if it fell into the wrong hands?"

Brina jotted everything, her hand working furiously on the paper. This did not escape Lucius's notice, making him bite back a smile. He admired how fast she was, and from what he had seen the night the toxin had spread, she was sharp, too. Bruce was going to have to watch himself around her. Sensing the slight tension in the air, he thanked Miranda for her pitch and suggested they take a lunch break. He nearly burst out laughing as he saw Brina's eyes widen, her head swiveling around to stare at the clock.

"Lunch already?" she gasped. "Whoa."

"You could say that again," Bruce yawned, suddenly deflated. "I'm exhausted."

Brina blinked at him in disbelief. He was so full of prowess and silent aggression earlier…how did he transform from a panther into a lazy house cat?

"Care for any place in particular? I heard _Sinatra_ is excellent," Lucius offered.

"My guardian, Rebecca, works there!" Brina beamed. "The food's amazing!"

"Sounds good," Bruce agreed. "Let's get going-"

" _Bruuuucie_!"

The trio jumped at the sound of the shrill voice, all of them turning to see who could have possibly screeched so horrendously. Brina never thought she would see Bruce Wayne pale at anything, he had always seemed so cool and collected. However, when they saw that the voice belonged to a beautiful if not obnoxiously loud woman with her blond hair piled elaborately on her head while she strutted in wearing a flashy red dress, she was certain that all the blood had been drained out of Wayne's body.

"Oh Bruce!" she sighed, throwing her arms around the man and kissing him in such a way that made both Brina and Lucius look away uncomfortably. "You're even handsomer that the last time I saw you."

"Uh…thank you?" Bruce choked, standing and taking a step back. Putting on his best smile, though Brina was certain it looked more like a grimace, he said, "You'll have to forgive me, you took me by surprise, Miss…?"

"Honestly, Bruce, I know you're the playboy, but I would think you'd remember me," she laughed lightly. "Veronica Vreeland? The girl who sat next to you in history class at Princeton? The girl you saved from falling down the stairs?"

His brows furrowed dubiously before recognition sparked in the back of his mind. "Oh, of course, Ronnie!" Bruce laughed, though his smile still resembled a grimace. "That's right. It's nice seeing you again. You'll have to excuse me, I'm on a lunch break-"

"Oh, now nice!" Wrapping her arm around his, she winked slyly at Lucius and Brina, who were staring on as if watching a snake coil around her prey. "He'll be back in time for his board meeting, don't worry. I'm just borrowing him to catch up on our Princeton days!" With a wave of her fingers, she shouted "Ta-ta" to them and yanked Bruce away.

Brina winced as she saw Bruce cast them a look that clearly said "Help me!" "Mr. Fox, shouldn't we-?"

"If Mr. Wayne wanted to avoid this, he would have done so already," Lucius shook his head. With large eyes he glanced over to the pair as they entered the elevator and vanished from sight. "The Vreeland family is very involved with our food and clothing fund for the less fortunate. We certainly wouldn't suffer if they were offended by Mr. Wayne's refusal to acknowledge their daughter, but…"

"He doesn't think it's fair that less people would be able to receive help," she guessed, earning a nod from the elder. "Poor guy…" Her peripheral vision caught sight of Miranda Tate standing by the window outside the conference hall with another board member, her eyes glaring at the elevator where Bruce and Veronica had been swallowed into. "Poor Mr. Wayne indeed," she muttered.

-B-

"Amelia, make sure you grab the long vases with the crystal accents," Selina instructed, holding her chin between her curled forefinger and thumb as she inspected the dining room with a keen eye. "I want this place to sparkle."

"Yes, Miss Kyle," the female attendant nodded. "What kind of flowers would you like in the vases?"

"I was thinking tiger lilies," Selina smiled. "They'll really set off the gold in the room."

"Yes, ma'am."

While the woman ran off, Selina let her mind wander to other aspects of the banquet. She wanted to be certain that her efforts to raise a generous sum for the Wildcat Foundation would earn a fruitful harvest of sympathetic donors. She had already sent out invitations to the _crème de la crème_ of Gotham's high society, including the Vreeland family – a group of narcissistic fops – and Bruce Wayne. She wondered if he would be jumping over tables and making a getaway on a motorcycle or finding a pool to dunk himself into. She tapped her cheek as he pondered the eccentric billionaire, remembering the young woman who always seemed to be by his side. _"Detective Montez."_ "Maybe I ought to invite her," she purred pensively.

"Very nice, what you've done with the place."

Turning on her heel, she found herself staring into the green eyes of Trent Montgomery, looking handsome and slightly dishelmed. "Thank you," she answered coolly, locking her gaze with his. "I do try."

"That's a lot of effort you're pouring into this," he noted. "Must be a cause worth fighting for."

"It's all for the cats," she smiled coyly. "Someone has to stand up for them."

"Of course," Trent said, smiling lightly at her. There wasn't a hint of malice or sarcasm in his tone, and his eyes seemed to twinkle as if he was seeing an old friend. A sudden shiver went through her as she remembered how he had confronted her when she had broken into his apartment, that feral look in his eyes making her heart race. Now he was making her feel like her knees were made of putty. Seeing him offer his hand, she waited for him to speak. "Trent Montgomery, I work at the DA's office."

"Selina Kyle with the Wildcat Foundation," she answered back, putting on a smile that she noticed made his eyes drop to her lips. "What brings you here to this establishment, Mr. Montgomery? Surely you're not planning to crash my little party?"

"Far from it," he assured her with a grin. "A friend of mine is running to be the new District Attorney and we were hoping to find a good spot to hold a little convention next week. My tour guide had to take care of some issue so I thought I'd just mosey around. I hope I'm not distracting you from anything."

"Oh please, what I wouldn't give for a little distraction," she shrugged, placing her hands on her hips. This got another glance from Trent which made her smirk. "So, do you like what you see?"

"Ah, yes…yeah, I think so," he said with a smile, motioning towards the room. "You're…you're doing a fantastic job, Miss Kyle."

She cocked her head at him, inspecting his face as he fought to remain a gentleman and not fall to her little flirtations. Her lips stretched into a smile as she laughed lightly, earning his attention. "Mr. Montgomery, would you accept a last minute invitation to my little banquet?"

He smiled back, running a hand through his hair. "That's awfully thoughtful of you, Miss Kyle…you're sure I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Not at all," she responded. "It's tomorrow night at seven. Let me give you an invitation so they'll let you through the door." With a wave of her hand, she motioned for him to follow her to one of the tables, taking one of the gilded cards and offering it to him. "I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Count on it," he winked, taking her hand and kissing it. "Good night, Miss Kyle."

"Good night, Mr. Montgomery." Her eyes remained on his back as he walked away, joined by the man whom she took for his 'tour guide'. _"Maybe I ought to visit him again sometime…"_

-B-

"Has anyone seen the Dolmaucher file?" Rachel shouted, flipping through the paper she already had heaped onto her desk.

"Not yet," Jason called back from his desk, checking through an online archive.

Rachel groaned, anxious to get her hands on the information. The criminal's trial was tomorrow and she had to brush up in case she was called to prosecute. As if an angel had heard her cry, the manila folder was gently placed on her desk, catching her vision. "Oh, thank you-!" She stopped, her eyes meeting a set of playful blue orbs as a boyish grin appeared on the man's face. "Harvey Dent, how do you do it?" she smirked, snatching the file away.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, Rachel, but I had to read up on the man. After all, they're calling me to prosecute the guy," he winked. "Busy?"

"How can you tell?" she replied smartly, picking up the desired file and leafing through it. "I'll have this back to you in no time."

"How about I let you keep it…on one condition," he suggested, pulling out a shining silver dollar.

"And that is…?"

"You go out with me tomorrow night to a charity event," he stated, watching as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You can't just leave things to chance. I have a mind of my own, you know," she said. "Like I said, I'll have this back to you-"

"You got a boyfriend?" he asked with a cock of his head, his eyebrows raised.

Bruce's dark hazel eyes flashed through her mind as the word 'boyfriend' was spoken. A part of her still longed for him, but deep down, she knew it wasn't fair for her to be waiting for the day that Batman wouldn't be needed. Somehow she knew that the day wouldn't come, and even if it did, it wouldn't be for a while. "No," she answered him at last, looking him in the eye.

"All right, so what do you say? Heads, you join me. Tails, you hang onto the folder and I leave you in peace."

"Yeah, right!" Jason shouted from his desk, making Rachel laugh.

"Oh fine, but it's just one date-"

The coin was already flying in the air, and Harvey caught it before they could blink. Placing the coin on the back of his hand, Harvey revealed it to her, showing the face side of the coin. With a grin, he pocketed the coin and said, "Hope you've got a dress picked out."

Jason chuckled as he watched the scene, shaking his head at the pair when a hand slammed onto his shoulder. Wincing, he glanced back to see another of the lawyers, Casey Helburn, scowling at him. "Got the paperwork on Cobblepot?"

"I'm just about done with it-" Jason frowned, grimacing as Helburn gripped his shoulder even harder. "Get off me, twerp!"

"You think that just because you're a hotshot that people are going to take you seriously?" Helburn hissed.

Jason smirked back. "No, they take me seriously because I actually do my job and I don't make a fool of myself." He bit his tongue as Helburn continued to grip him when suddenly the young man yelped and stared as another hand intervened. Jason watched on, amazed, as Elisa wrapped her fingers around Helburn's wrist, her small but deft fingers digging into points on the man's body part that made him gasp in pain.

"You know, harassment can take many different forms in the work place. Personally, I think it's disappointingly sick that you continue to practice your juvenile habits as an adult," she said calmly, never ceasing to press and twist slowly as she got him to back away from Jason. "Tell me, Mr. Helburn is it? If I were to pull out your elementary school files, what would I find on you?" Releasing his hand the way a mechanical claw would release a toy, she placed her hands on her hips as she stared him down coolly.

"Why you-!" he snarled, stopping dead in his tracks as she pulled out her badge.

"Detective Elisa Montez, GCPD. Jason, do I need to take a statement?" she said evenly without looking away from the perpetrator.

"Oh no, it's all good. Casey and I were just discussing how I am going to get to the Cobblepot paperwork when I am available, right buddy?" Jason smiled pleasantly, making the other glare before he stalked off. Releasing a breath of relief, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Ellie."

"Anytime," she winked.

"What brings you to the cubical world?" he joked, sitting on his desk.

"I just wanted to drop off a few names to Rachel that might help in one of her upcoming cases," she answered, pulling out a folded scrap of paper. "I was making my way back to the station and thought I'd drop in to say hi."

"Well hello then," Rachel smiled, tapping her friend's shoulder.

"Hey Rachel!" Elisa beamed. The two women embraced and smiled before Elisa handed over the slip of paper. "I thought you might need this."

Rachel opened the sheet and nodded, returning her attention to Elisa. "Thank you, really. This will help."

"Who's this charming and terrifying friend of yours?" Harvey asked, his hands in his pockets as he strolled over.

"Harvey, this is Elisa Montez. Elisa, Harvey Dent," Rachel said, motioning to each person as she introduced them.

"Mr. Dent, I've heard a lot about you," Elisa said, shaking hands with the blonde gentleman.

"Good things, I hope," he chuckled. "I've heard about you, too. Trent won't shut up about you."

"Oh boy," she huffed, shaking her head. "He's not here today, is he?"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ ugly, am I?"

Elisa winced, making Harvey, Rachel, and Jason bit back their laughter as Trent rounded the corner and leaned against Jason's desk. Trent gazed at her chocolate eyes that rolled at his entrance and her pouting pink lips. Her dark hair, usually pulled back into a ponytail, was loose and flowing around her naturally olive-toned skin. She still wore her burgundy leather jacket and her uniform of a simple one-colored shirt, dark-washed jeans and short boots. She was the absolute opposite to Selina Kyle's seductive beauty, but he found her absolutely amazing.

"Hey, Trent," she smiled kindly. "I was just leaving."

"What? You just got here," he insisted.

"I have to check in at the station before heading home. I've got a kid to watch out for and my sister, too," she said smoothly, starting to pull away. She stopped as she felt his hand grab her arm. "Please don't make me throw you over a desk."

"I'd pay to see that," Jason muttered.

"Amen," Harvey nodded, high-fiving Jason.

"Honestly," Rachel sighed. "Trent, would you leave her alone-?"

"Rachel, do you mind?" Trent frowned, ignoring her as he circled and faced Elisa. "Look, I know you said you want to focus on your family, but you should be able to take time and focus on yourself. Come on, Elisa, do you really think I'm some terrible guy?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," she glared.

"So give me this one chance," he insisted. "Come on. Let's go and get dinner and just talk, and if you get bored or need to get home after just half an hour, you can get up and leave, no questions asked."

"You're not going to give up until I say yes, are you?" she sighed, rubbing her forehead in exasperation.

"Nope."

"Look Trent, I don't want you to get false ideas or high hopes. I don't like leading people on, and I really don't see why you want me to go out with you," she admitted.

Placing his hands on her arms, he smiled and said, "I think you're amazing…and I want to know all about you."

She shook her head, covering her face. "Geez. I must be stupid or blind…Trent, I don't know what it is you feel for me, but I don't feel the same for you, ok? I just…I want that to be very clear from the beginning, all right? I think you're a great person, but I don't share the same… _enthusiasm_ you have for being with me, got it?"

"I'd say that's Oscar-worthy," Jason said, stroking his cheek. "Maybe I ought to change my career to script writer."

"I'd see your movie," Harvey smirked.

"Would you two shut up? You hams," Rachel scolded them, though she couldn't hide her smile at their commentary.

"I get it, totally," Trent said, placing one hand over his heart while the other remained in the air. "So? I'll pick you up at seven-thirty? We can go to _Delany_."

She raised her eyebrows at the name of the restaurant. This wasn't going to be some fast-food stop or even a little pizzeria – this was a high-end kind of place. "I…I'll meet you there. We're still settling at our new place." The last thing she needed was her grandfather showing up and meeting Trent and having that turn into another disaster.

"Great, I'll see you then," he said, watching as she pulled away from him and trudged off.

"Boy, she looks excited," Harvey chuckled.

"Yep, like she's attending her own funeral," Jason snickered. Nudging Trent's arm, he said, "C'mon, man. Give the lady a break. There's gotta be someone else you can pester for a date."

"Maybe…but I'm not giving up just yet," Trent grinned, feeling like he was floating on clouds. He had finally gotten her to say yes…the hardest part, however, was yet to come.

-B-

Pamela inspected the Petri dish with intense interest as she carefully squeezed the dropper and allowed the droplet to plop onto the little sprout. The tiny, vicious beginnings of a Venus flytrap wriggled at the sensation, violently sucking all the liquid it could get its roots into. She was so immersed in the action that she didn't hear Harley's voice through the door until she was screaming. Setting her tools down, Pamela stretched languidly before checking her hair to make sure it wasn't falling out of her loose bun. Her lips were stretched down into a frown as she mulled a scheme in her head. _"If I can combine two paralyzing toxins, the result could be lethal…but I'll have to find something that will stun the victim before they feel the actual affects, and it will need an antidote. If it should get the wrong person, the result would be catastrophic."_

Tugging the door open, Pamela saw Harleen standing at attention, her blonde hair in a braid that day. "What is it, Harley?"

"Sorry, Pam, but you've got a visitor," Harley explained.

Pamela twisted her mouth into a scowl at the news. "I don't get visitors-"

"I think you'll find it worth your time." A tall, thin man wearing a tweed jacket and a neon green tie seemed to materialize out of nowhere, pulling out a cloth flower toy from behind his back and offering it to her. He smirked as he offered the synthetic flower, waiting for her to take it.

Pamela gave him a bored look. "Really?"

"Just hold onto it. It's from a mutual acquaintance of ours," the man sighed, shoving the flower at her. "After all, it's not what's on the outside, but what lays hidden on the inside." He chuckled to himself, muttering about how 'easy' that was.

The two young women shared a confused look, making a face at the stranger. "Weird," Harley said. Looking at the flower in Pamela's hand, she felt a twinge of jealousy. "You don't think-?"

"That creep wasn't interested in me, he was just the delivery boy," Pamela sniffed, inspecting the toy. The rosebud that was at the top of the wire stem was so full of stuffing it looked about ready to burst. His cryptic message suddenly hit her as she realized that there must be something inside, something that had to be snuck in past the authorities in an inconspicuous manner. "Hm…"

"Everything ok?" Harley asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Fine," Pamela answered flatly. "I'm going to chuck this and get back to work. Don't bother waiting for me Harley, I'll be here late tonight."

"Oh, ok… see you tomorrow, Pam," Harley said with a wave, her smile fading as she walked back to her office.

The redhead felt a stab of guilt for pushing Harley away, but what choice did she have. Reentering her office, she bolted the door after her before taking the fake flower to her desk. She didn't bother to wait to sit before she grabbed the small pair of shears and slicing the cloth open. There, nestled in the bud, was a small packet of powder, a slight blue tint shimmering in the low lights of her office. "Jonathan," she breathed, a wicked grin showing on her full lips. Her idea sparked to life as she carefully handled the packet, stroking the plastic cover with her forefinger. Strange's warning tickled her ear but she shoved it aside viciously, pulling out her notes from her desk drawers and digging out a set of glass containers. "Damn your orders, Strange. Jonathan's out there suffering because of the Batman…" Resting her eyes on the packet, she thought back to the description she had made to herself mentally earlier. "And I'm going to make sure he pays for it dearly."

-B-

"Stay out of trouble, Jason," Harvey called to him just before returning to the ringing phone on his desk.

"See ya," Jason waved, making for the front door when he felt a familiar grab on his shoulder. Holding back a groan, he glanced back and saw Casey Helburn, back for another taunting. "Didn't you learn anything from this evening?"

"Shut up," Casey hissed. "We are going to settle this once and for all with no interference from any one."

"You asked for it."

Walking towards the back and making sure to slip past Harvey's desk without him seeing, Jason and Casey exited the office and faced one another in the dank, garbage-filtered alley. The streetlights flickered overhead as they removed their jackets and tossed them aside.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Helburn grinned maliciously. "Ever since you showed me up during the meeting on Harvey's campaign, you've been a thorn in my side."

"Y'know, the only reason I didn't beat you up before Elisa came is because I don't believe in violence in the workplace," Jason answered back lightly, offering a sympathetic look. "You're a real douche and everyone knows it, and lately with Harvey's campaign coming up, it looks like you're getting even antsier. Could it be that…?" He gasped dramatically, smacking one hand onto his cheek as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You're jealous of Harvey and want to take his place?"

Jason could have sworn the man was going to burst like a balloon as the other listened and became red, his veins protruding from his forehead and neck. With an angry cry, Casey Helburn lunged at him and threw his first punch. Jason grabbed his arm and pressed down where Elisa had, making him yelp before kneeing his opponent in the stomach and delivering his own blow to the man's face. He smirked as Helburn stumbled back but soon found himself on the ground as Helburn surprised him with a tackle instead of falling back, smacking his fists into Jason's face. Thinking fast despite the pain, Jason shot out his arms and wrapped his fingers around the man's neck, tightening until the other's arms were diverted from Jason's face to his own throat. Gathering all his strength, Jason forced himself to sit up and push the man down. "Say 'uncle' and I'll let go," Jason grinned, ignoring the sensation of blood trickling down from his nose.

Casey Helburn rasped out his defeat, making Jason release him but not before delivering a final blow that sent his adversary into unconsciousness. Heaving and gasping, he lifted himself off of the ground, stiffening as he heard the sound of slow, singular clapping. Turning around, he saw the figure of a woman, small but lean, walking towards him as she continued to clap. She wore what appeared to be clothes from the Middle East, her eyes the only feature showing through a thin slit on a skin-colored cloth that covered her face. A long, elegantly embroidered shawl covered her head and twisted its way around her neck before curling around her arms, flowing at her sides.

"Impressive," she said with a slight accent that he couldn't quite pinpoint. "Most impressive, Mr. Richards."

He remained erect, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion at her. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone who works in this building. You, however, appear to be the strongest of them all," she commented, her voice muffled slightly by the cloth. "I would like to offer you an opportunity to control that anger you feel inside."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Anger?"

"This fury you displayed…it does not come from mere frustration. The prowess you showed, the fast thinking and relentlessness…you have taken some martial arts classes before. But if you learn from me, from the ways of the League of Shadows, you can be taken seriously at last. You will not be overlooked or brushed aside or bullied by anyone…you will become a force to be reckoned with."

"The League of Shadows? Listen, lady, I'm not interested in any cults," Jason scowled.

"The League of Shadows was not some stupid little religion or club to be trifled with," she snapped, making him stiffen. She had a sharpness to her eyes and voice that made him uncertain, as though she might turn on him next. "The League was the one responsible for the spread of the fear toxin in Gotham. It was to be renewed, cleared of crime for a new beginning. My father was in charge of it all."

"You all were behind that?" he asked, his eyes widening at the news.

"Before you go running to tell your little 'friends' about me, consider what I can offer you, Jason. I can offer you experience, control, power, respect…but you will need to prove yourself in training."

He wiped the blood off of his face, eyeing her and looking unimpressed. "And how do I know you can actually get the job done-?" Before he had even finished his question, the woman sped over to him like a snake and delivered a series of punches and jabs, making him feel as though he was paralyzed. He collapsed onto the pavement, gasping for air as she finally looked down on him through the mask's slit.

"That same feeling of beaten worthlessness you feel now is what you feel in your soul and bones, isn't it?" she murmured, wiping the blood away from his face for him as he stared at her in shock. "You feel like this every day, and it's been like that since you were a child. Don't deny it…I can see it clearly in your eyes." Rising to her feet, she brushed off her shoulders and adjusted her shawl. "Tomorrow at dusk, in the warehouse at Dock 55, you will find me waiting for you to being our lesson…that is, if you choose to make something of yourself."

Jason coughed as he forced himself onto his side, wincing at the pain he felt stabbing him in his ribs. Reaching out, he choked, "What…what do I…call you…?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she locked her eyes with his. "Talia. My name is Talia Al Ghul." Without another word to him, she slunk into the shadows of the night and vanished just as suddenly as she had appeared.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to those who leave a review, especially my consistent reviewers **grapejuice** and **HoneyLemonCake** and to my guest readers who take a moment to leave a comment. I really appreciate the reviews that explain what you enjoyed and what had your attention. I hope you all enjoyed it and PLEASE make sure to drop a comment. See you next time!


	11. Surprises

**A/N:** Thank you to those that took time to leave me feedback, it was greatly appreciated :) To my latest reviewer **tangle of** **ivy** and for those of you who may not be familiar with the different versions of Batman, here's a quick break down: Elisa, Brina, Rebecca, Augustus, Trent are all OCs, Jason Richards is based off of Jason Todd and Dick Grayson (two of the Robins from the comics), Harley, Ivy, Riddler, Penguin, Strange, Vicki Vale are inspired by their animated series/comic selves, and most of the rest of the cast is from the Nolan films. Hope this helps!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Surprises**

"God give me strength," Elisa murmured as he accepted Trent's hand and entered _Delany_. She almost wished he would have offered just to take her to a diner or a bistro, just so she would feel a little less like she was attending a costume party. Her plans had been turned upside-down when she received a card from philanthropist and animal-activist Selina Kyle, who insisted she come to her banquet for the Wildcat Foundation and would not take no for an answer. She didn't even know the woman, let alone have enough money to donate to the cause, but the letter explicitly stated she wanted someone from the GCPD to attend as a representative.

Elisa had decided to save her fancy cocktail dress for the following night and stick with her simple little black dress this evening. She had considered not putting on any make up or fixing her hair but Rebecca would hear none of it, especially since they would be going to such an upscale restaurant. So it was that she entered the hoity-toity building with people decked in jewels and designer-brand outfits, in her plain black dress with her hair curled and pulled back into a half-bun whilst the rest flowed down her back. She allowed Trent to pull her seat out for her as she sat down and put on a friendly smile.

"I hope you're hungry," he said, taking his seat across from her. They were fortunate enough to have a decently sized table that they were seated across from one another. She just hoped that he wouldn't get any bright ideas to reach over and touch her hand. "Any idea what you'd like to order?"

"Haven't got a clue," she answered back honestly, staring blankly at the menu. Most of the items were listed in French, making her bite her lip anxiously. "Uh…I'm afraid I'm rusty on my French. If this was Spanish, I'd have no problem translating."

Trent laughed and shook his head. "No worries. You like chicken and spinach?"

"Sure, sounds good," she answered.

"You're right, it does! I think I'll have the same."

Looking up, the pair found themselves staring at Bruce Wayne, dressed smartly in an ash grey suit and crimson tie, his brown hair slicked back as he flashed them a charming smile. On his arm was a blonde woman who kept one of her manicured hands on his arm, her eyes casting Elisa an icy glare though her lips were stretched into a sly smile.

"Bruce?" Elisa asked, blinking in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"Same as you, I came to eat," he chuckled.

"With his _date_ ," the woman added, placing extra emphasis on the final word.

Bruce did his best to smile, though he noticed how Elisa gave him a look as she raised her eyebrows at him. "This is Veronica Vreeland. Ronnie, this is Elisa Montez and Trent Montgomery."

"A pleasure," she giggled as Trent kissed her hand. She gave Elisa a quick look over and made a sound of disgust.

"So, how about we pull another set of chairs up and get something to eat?" Bruce suggested.

"Uh, I don't think they'll let us," Trent said, catching sight of a server running over to their table. _"Great, Wayne's going to get us kicked out already."_

"Oh they should," Bruce said lightly, making a motion with his finger for the server to unite the nearest table with theirs. "I own the place."

Elisa watched in silent disbelief as the server eagerly tugged two more chairs out from a barren table and offered them their seats. Veronica immediately began to whine about sitting across from Bruce instead of next to him, but Elisa merely smiled back politely, further irritating the woman. When Trent offered to move, Elisa had to fight back a scowl. She saw Bruce's hands clench tightly as he clasped them together, his sweet smile matched with a look of unspoken challenge at Trent. Trent merely grinned and informed Veronica he was happy to help, giving Elisa a wink, which made her look away from him.

"So, have you two been together long?" Veronica started, slipping her fur jacket off to reveal perfect pale skin and a low-cut strapless green dress.

"We're not together at all," Elisa stated tartly, her eyes meeting Trent's. "We're good friends out for a nice night."

"Aw, too bad. You two would make a cute pair," she smiled wickedly back, placing a manicured finger on her cheek.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Elisa answered brightly, enjoying the look of pure hatred that shot out of Veronica's grey eyes. The way Bruce's mouth turned up and the way his eyes moved over to look at her made her heart skip a beat, but she ignored it.

"So!" Trent cut in, tugging at his tie. It was suddenly much too uncomfortable and warm in the restaurant, and after Elisa's statement he knew he would be in for a rough night. "Is anyone headed for Miss Kyle's fundraising banquet tomorrow night?"

"Yes," the three others responded simultaneously, making each one of them share a surprised look.

"How did _you_ get invited?" Veronica sniffed at Elisa.

"The same way you did, by mail I imagine," Elisa answered coolly, picking up her glass of water and sipping it calmly.

"Well, I suppose you don't have a date for tomorrow night," Veronica smirked.

"Who said I needed one?" Elisa asked, cocking her head. "I don't depend on having to put out to get in to places."

"What did you just say?" Veronica asked, her voice suddenly low as she leaned across the table.

"Ronnie, weren't you talking about that Bat-guy on the way here?" Bruce said suddenly, stroking his chin in thought. "What exactly did you call him?"

"Oh, he's despicable," Veronica replied, instantly distracted once Bruce caught her attention. "He's a crazy vigilante who thinks he can go running around at night and start terrorizing people."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree," Trent shook his head. "Yes, his methods are unorthodox, but the Batman saved Gotham. He risked his life for us the night that fear toxin was spreading."

"Trent, you can't be serious," Veronica scoffed. "This Batman is on the same level at that terrible Catwoman. He's nothing more than a psychopath that is taking the law into his own hands-"

"Maybe there's a reason for it," Elisa spoke up, casting Veronica a dirty look. "Maybe something about the way we do things had to be fixed, and since he couldn't do it with us, he did it without us."

Veronica made a sound of shock as she stared accusingly at Elisa. "Aren't you that new little detective that nearly got Bruce killed? Are you telling me you support this idiot's actions?"

"This 'idiot' is doing more good than you know," Elisa said firmly, her eyes narrowed. "He may not be the knight in shining armor you're hoping for, Miss Vreeland, but at least he's doing something. Our world is corrupt and people are constantly in danger. The police aren't always able to do extraordinary feats…I think he's that little push everyone needs to take a look at themselves and examine their consciences, so we can do good, too."

Bruce absorbed each word that came out of Elisa's mouth, his blood racing within his veins as he sensed her protective approval of his secret persona. His eyes had wandered over to her when she had interrupted Veronica, and they had remained on her face ever since. There was something about the way she sat straight and clenched her hand, the way her eyes shone and how her glossed lips formed each syllable that kept him hypnotized. He wished he could have heard her while he was in his cowl and cape, just to see what kind of reaction she might have knowing that he knew what she thought of him.

"Ha!" Veronica laughed, pointing accusingly at her. "I know what you're at. You're in love with him! It's sick, really, how some women actually think he's attractive-"

"I've heard it has to do with the dark eyes," Bruce cut in, chuckling as he rose from his seat. Offering his hand to Elisa, his lips forming a gentle smile, he asked softly, "May I have this dance?"

Everyone at the table stared at him, stunned to silence for a moment.

"B-But Bruce!" Veronica squealed.

"Now hold on," Trent frowned, reaching over for Elisa's shoulder. "I think-"

"Yes!" Elisa gasped, grabbing his hand and jumping up from her seat. "You may." Her eyes locked with Bruce's, a silent look of gratitude passing between the two of them before he offered his arm to her and led her away after she had slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. They could feel the heat from Trent and Veronica's eyes on their backs but neither one of them dared to look back.

Arriving at the open space _Delany_ had reserved as a dance floor, Bruce placed his hand on the small of her back, sensing her immediately tension. "Hey, I don't bite," he murmured as he bent his head to whisper in her ear, chuckling as she smacked his shoulder before placing her hand on him.

"Shut up and dance," she mumbled, terrified as her heart began to speed dramatically when he curled his hand around hers. They remained silent as they swayed, listening to the pianist's soothing song. She kept her eyes averted from him as she sensed he was glancing over at her. "…thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me," she admitted, goose bumps rising on her skin as he chuckled.

"What's with you and Montgomery?" he asked, raising an accusing eyebrow at her. "I thought you said you weren't interested."

"I'm not. He is, though," she responded. "He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and he said if I got bored or uncomfortable at any given time I could leave."

"Awfully generous of him," he noted.

"What about you? How'd you get stuck with Bridezilla?" she asked, making him laugh.

"I had a few classes with her at Princeton. She stopped by to see me this afternoon and hasn't let me breathe since," he told her.

Elisa smirked. "Funny…you seem to enjoy other women's company any given day when you go to fancy events according to the tabloids."

"You buy those to read about me?" he grinned.

"No, I see them lying around in the station. It's garbage," she replied. "Seriously, why don't you enjoy being with Veronica?"

"Do you honestly have to ask?" he sighed. "You saw how she was with you. She's obsessive, obnoxious, over-acts-"

"Only on occasion?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"No. _Always_ ," he finished, causing the two of them to laugh at their alliteration. Their words dried as he looked into her eyes again and realized she was shaking in his hands. "Are you ok? You're trembling," he said, his brows furrowed in concern.

"What? Oh, no…I'm a little cold," she admitted, shrugging it off. "I forgot to bring a jacket."

Dropping his hands from her hold and side, he slipped his jacket off and caught sight of her blush. "Don't argue, Elisa," he winked, placing the fine piece of clothing around her shoulders. "It's fine-"

" _Excuse_ me?!"

Both Bruce and Elisa turned to see Veronica making a beeline for them, her face bright red as she approached. "Bruce Wayne, you are the most selfish, piggish, shameless-!"

"Bruce Wayne?!"

Another gaudy female approached the pair, her face twisted into a scowl. "You ass! You never called me after you left the store-!"

"Back off!" Veronica screeched. "He's mine!"

"In your dreams!" the other snarled.

The two threw themselves at each other, screaming and clawing at their faces and arms. Jewelry flew all over the place and guests either leaned back in horror or scooted closer to watch the fight. Bruce and Elisa watched with large eyes for a moment before Bruce snapped back to his senses and took Elisa's hand.

"Hey!" she gasped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Making a clean getaway," he said, tugging her along. "Come on!"

Back in his seat, Trent rested his head on his fist, his elbow propped against the table. "Check please, waiter," he said with a broken smile. "I'll take my meal to go."

As the women raged on inside the restaurant, Bruce and Elisa rushed out through the front doors and were instantly greeted by the valet. "Your car, sir," the young man said at once, offering the keys as Bruce exchanged them with his ticket.

"Thanks," he said, slipping the boy a generous tip.

Elisa gazed at the slick, dark silver Lamborghini, remembering how she had found him late one night, drenched to the bone, the two of them sharing a pizza and a few laughs. She smiled widely as she recalled his laugh, his boyish grin, his relaxed posture…it was almost as though he were a different person. Her eyes widened as he opened the door to the car and offered her his hand. "Um…what do you think you're doing?"

"Inviting you in?" he suggested as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's sweet, Bruce, but I think you've had enough girl drama for one night," she shook her head. "I'll call a cab-"

"You haven't eaten yet, though," he pointed out. "Alfred said he was cooking tonight anyways, and he makes a mean Shepherd's Pie." He felt his lips stretch into a grin as she bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut, as if trying to resist the idea of the steaming meal. "Come on, I'll show you where I'm staying at until the Manor's rebuilt."

A sigh of defeat escaped her as she took his hand and made a face at him. "Damn you and your enticing promises of warm food," she pouted.

"You'll thank me later," he winked.

Her pout transformed into a smile as she giggled at his expression. Strapping her seatbelt on, she found herself thinking that the vehicle was about as handsome and as charming as its owner. _"No, no, no, no! Don't start! You don't want to turn into those two in there,"_ she shook her head, remembering the women inside Delany. _"We are friends, nothing more. You don't need anything more from anyone."_ As she watched Bruce slip into his seat and rev the engine, she fought to control the strange feeling within that made her heart beat irregularly. _"Just friends…just friends…"_

-B-

The penthouse overlooking Gotham's brilliantly lit downtown area was lonely and plain, in Elisa's opinion. She said nothing as she was invited inside and immediately smelled the mouth-watering aroma of beef, potatoes, cheese, and steamed vegetables.

"I received your message, Master Wayne, and set an extra place at the table," Alfred informed him promptly, casting Elisa a smile despite his strict decorum. "It's lovely to have you here, Miss Montez."

"Elisa, Alfred," she corrected him, embracing him and kissing his cheek. "I think we can move past the formalities."

"Very well, Miss Elisa," he nodded, returning the embrace happily. "Please, sit down. Enjoy yourselves."

"Won't you join us?" Elisa insisted. "It wouldn't be fair of you to go after you made this delicious meal."

"Come on, Alfred, you can tell us a story about your days in the 'ol' boarding school'," Bruce teased, doing a terrible job of mimicking Alfred's accent.

The elder smiled knowingly at this. "Or perhaps I'll tell her about the time you decided to be a smart one and steal the raspberry preserve."

"Do tell," Elisa laughed, eager to hear the tale once she saw Bruce grimace and cover his eyes in embarrassment.

Elisa never expected to spend over an hour at Bruce's penthouse, listening to stories and sharing a few of her own on her life or her experiences. Alfred had a way with words and a soothing voice that made her feel welcome and at home. He always seemed to know what to say, and it was comforting. Bruce interjected every so often, preferring to stay quiet and listen, just as he had at the restaurant. Elisa could often feel his gaze on her and sometimes accidentally met his eyes, which made her entire body become warm in spite of herself. Once they had finished dinner, Alfred began to gather the plates when Elisa stopped him in his tracks. "Oh no you don't," she said sternly. "I'm washing the dishes."

"Certainly not," Alfred frowned. "You're our guest."

"I think I can manage some wrinkly fingers," she winked. "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

"In that case, Alfred, take a break and prop your feet up," Bruce said, casting Elisa a sly grin. "I'll get my hands dirty, too."

"Hmm, we'll see how long that lasts," she said with a roll her eyes.

"As you like it, sir, Miss Elisa." Alfred walked off, a smile etched onto his face. He was certain that now would be an excellent time for the two to finally get some privacy.

Elisa took her position at the sink and began to scrub the dishes with a soapy sponge before handing the items over to Bruce for a rinse and leaving them to dry on the rack. "Thanks, Bruce."

"For helping? Of course," he answered.

She shook her head, her eyes darting away from his face. "No…for everything. Dinner was great, and it was nice being here. The company was great…and you _did_ save me from being trapped in an awkward date."

"Any time," he chuckled. "I ought to be thanking you, too. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be stuck with Ronnie."

"Oh geez," she grimaced. "You're not going to end up in trouble because of me, are you-?"

"I get into trouble on my own without help, remember?" he teased.

"Well, that's only because I feel like you know I'm going to be around-" She lifted her hand to point accusingly at him when suddenly the water dripping off of her hand flew and splattered onto Bruce's face. "Oh!" she gasped, setting the last plate down before reaching for the nearest towel. "Oh my gosh, Bruce-!"

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play," he grinned wicked, flecking the water from his hands to her face, making her wince and laugh.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, returning the gesture. On it went back and forth until their faces, necks, and shoulders were covered with droplets of water, their once-pristine clothes now stained and moist. Giggling and snorting, the two called a truce as Elisa grabbed the towel and wiped his face clean. "There…" She quickly looked away as she sensed him staring at her with tenderness. She tidied herself up and then made sure to dry their work space before setting the cloth aside. "Well, aside from that little distraction, we made a good team."

"We sure did," he agreed softly, making her clear her throat and gather her hair onto one shoulder.

"Well, it's getting late, and I should be going," she said, starting to walk off. She could hear his footsteps behind her as he followed, but he said nothing. Retracing her steps to the elevator, she was suddenly drawn to a photo that remained on the coffee table by a set of small, functional couches. The photo inside the silver frame appeared to be burnt and nearly split apart. She stopped and inspected the picture intensely, startled back out of her thoughts when Bruce went over and picked it up.

"My parents," he explained, his voice soft and low. "This picture nearly got destroyed in the fire…"

Cautiously, she came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked at the photograph in his hands. "…you've got your dad's eyes…and your mom's smile," she murmured, recognizing the familiar features of Bruce that had unknowingly ingrained themselves into her subconscious.

Bruce turned his head just a smidge, his eyes locking with her once more. This time, she did not look away, held in place by his eyes. There was something vulnerable she could see in him, and yet there was a wall she sensed that he had placed tactfully around himself. She didn't realize how fast her heart was beating or how her stomach was filled with butterflies until her phone began to buzz incessantly, making her catch her breath and look away. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed now that she was looking away from him.

"Excuse me," she said, edging away from him as she answered the call. "Hello Commissioner…yes…yes sir…I'll be there…what? The man's a corrupt businessman out for personal gain-!...yes sir," she said finally, biting her tongue as she hung up, defeated.

"Everything ok?" Bruce asked, setting the picture down.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, her lips pressed into a line as she jutted out her chin and placed her hands on her hips. "Loeb just wants me and John to go to the Iceburg Lounge to check in with Mr. Cobblepot. Apparently, he wants to speak directly to some officers to help him with a situation he's got at his club." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot in agitation. "That man is as crooked as the men he works with."

"You're going there _now_?" Bruce asked, his voice tinted with worry.

"Yup, I've got to meet John there," she said with a sigh. "Thanks again, Bruce. I'll see you around."

"Elisa!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand. She froze in place as he gave her a gentle squeeze and whispered sincerely, "Please be careful."

Smiling back at him, though her brain screamed it was wrong, she threw her arms around him and gave him a tight embrace. It only lasted for a moment, but to Bruce it ended too soon. "I will be," she promised as she released him. With cheeks full of blush and a shy smile, she pressed the elevator button and entered immediately. "Tell Alfred I said 'thanks'."

Bruce waited until the doors of the elevator shut before he took off running, nearly colliding with Alfred. "I'm suiting up, Alfred. By the way, Elisa said 'thanks'."

"Thank _you_ for taking care of the dishes," the British gentleman answered, his eyes watching his young master vanish to become his other self. He silently hoped that Elisa would keep Batman out of trouble as much as she did for Bruce Wayne.

-B-

"So, how about we go to my place for a movie and dinner tomorrow night, then we battle on 'Night-Raiders' 'til we collapse?" John asked, wrapping his arm around Brina as he walked her back to her apartment from Gotham University.

Brina clutched John's jacket to her neck, thankful that he had placed it around her shoulders as they walked home together. While it wasn't freezing out, the night air nipped at her skin and made goose bumps rise. "That sounds like fun, but what about Tim?"

"Hey, you know I don't mind having him over," John responded, kissing her forehead. He laughed as she blushed, loving the way her cheeks became a soft shade of pink. "He can play, too."

"'Night-Raiders' is a little complex for him, don't you think?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He opened the building door for her, ushering her inside. "He's a whiz, I'm sure this video game will be a cinch for…" His words died as he heard his phone ring, making him stop so he could pull out his electronic. He grimaced as he saw who it was and held his breath. "Yes sir?...yes…right…ok. Yes sir…" Hanging up, he sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Loeb wants me and Elisa to meet with Cobblepot at his nightclub, the man wants some help."

"Sorry," Brina said, placing her hand on his cheek. "You two be careful, ok?"

"You can bet your toenails on that," he winked, making her laugh. Shrugging the jacket off, she handed it back to him and prompted him to wear it again. Stealing one last kiss from his girlfriend, he took off into the night, running down the length of the street. He knew where the fancy, albeit tacky, establishment could be found, thanks to the enormous, flashy sign above the entrance.

The Iceburg Lounge was well-known amongst the wealthy as an eccentric sort of place, designed to look like an artic wonderland, complete with actual penguins, seals, and even a set of polar bears. It was said that the owner, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, was about as zany as the place itself. Cobblepot claimed he came from a family of old money, but John had done some deep research and had yet to find such a family history of wealthy good-doers called 'Cobblepot'. It was only with Bruce's assistance recently that he found that the Cobblepots were of German descent, immigrants to this country, and through joining mobs and rising through the ranks, Cobblepot's grandfather was able to make himself a fortune and reputation.

Making a sharp turn, John nearly ended up colliding with another figure, causing him to skid to a halt and nearly topple over. "Elisa? There you…are?" He raised an eyebrow at her, looking her over. "You're not seriously going in there like that are you?"

"Look, I didn't exactly have time to change, John," Elisa scowled. "I was forced into an impromptu date and wasn't expecting this last minute assignment."

"This date wouldn't have happened to have been with Bruce Wayne, would it?" John asked casually.

"We're wasting time, John. Let's get moving see what this sleazebag in a tux wants," Elisa stated, ignoring John's knowing smirk.

John chose to bite his tongue and follow the young woman, eager to get the job over and done with. Arriving at the doors, they showed the guard their badges and were allowed access into the building. Immediately, a gust of cold air hit them, making their teeth chatter. The pair was left speechless as they noticed they could see their breaths in the air as they were guided by a female server in a revealing tuxedo uniform. The woman led them to a short staircase that circled around a pool of Emperor penguins diving off the little icy hill erected for them. Behind this pool was a platform, where a rotund man stood up and opened his arms to them.

"Ah, you must be the young officers Commissioner Loeb sent to my aid," he grinned, making the pair wince at his horrifying gesture. His nose was pointed and his eyes were squinty, and the fact that he wore a monocle and top hat did nothing to make him appear less like a cartoon character. "Please, sit down…I see that one of you is dressed appropriately for my club," he cooed, his voice grating on the ears. He leered at Elisa and offered his hand as he swiped his hat from his balding head. "You may call me Oswald, my dear-"

"Mr. Cobblepot, Officer Blake and I would like to resolve this as quickly as possible to ensure that we are all satisfied and my leave you in peace," she informed him coldly, keeping her hands at her sides.

"Ah, a down-to-business kind of woman, eh?" he gargled, motioning for them to sit down at the table. They did so reluctantly and sat straight at attention. "Well, I'm not sure how much Commissioner Loeb told you-"

"He mentioned you were having trouble," Blake interrupted, his face void of emotion.

"Yes, well, business has been rough lately because of a few little run-ins with the mob," Cobblepot explained coolly, accepting a drink from a passing server. He motioned for the lady to offer some to his guests, but both declined quietly.

"You're well known to have mob bosses visit here and chat, Mr. Cobblepot," Elisa noted.

He laughed, the sound of his mirth seemed too similar to the squawk of a dying bird. "Oh, that was in my youthful, rambunctious days. I like to think that I've improved from that and kept my record clean."

"Clean enough to have issues that require police protection?" she persisted.

"Hmm, and sharp as a tack," he noted, licking his lips at her. Elisa had to fight not to take her eyes off of his face or wretch. Clasping his hands together, he informed them, "Salvador Maroni used to come to my club to have little chats with some of his chums…unfortunately, he hasn't been welcomed here after he offended some of my better clientele and nearly got some of my employees killed. My place is- er, was, the hotspot for him to make deals, after all."

"I'm assuming that any business of yours that 'would' happen here would be strictly off the books," Elisa suggested, earning another chuckle out of him.

"Since you've banned Maroni from your club, has he been causing consistent disturbances?" John asked, pulling out a notepad and short pencil.

"Small things, really. Accidents with kitchen appliances going wrong, supply shipments that are missing certain orders, and lately, some of my clients that order drinks from the 'Black Pumpkin' brew are becoming ill with bouts of paranoia. A few have ended up in the hospital. I've already contacted the brewery but they personally test their drinks at the plant, which means someone tampers with them either inside my club or just before they are brought in."

"How long ago did you ban Maroni from here?" Elisa asked.

"About three mon- erm, years," he corrected himself, a weak smile on his flabby lips as the two detectives gave him a condescending look. "Forgive me, sometimes I blurt things out without thinking them through…"

"You could say that again!"

A round of bullets shot over their heads suddenly, causing the three to throw themselves to the floor and cover their heads. Cobblepot seemed to squawk frantically as he reached for his umbrella hidden under the table. "In case you were going to ask how I know it's Maroni's men behind all this, here's your proof," he grumbled, rising from the floor and catching sight at the seven men who had infiltrated his club. Already his guests were either running out the door or cowering at the sight of the armed men. "You bird-brains! Get out of my club!

"Make us, Penguin!" the ringleader sneered. "The boss wants us to send you a little message… the club belongs to him now."

"Oh, really?" Cobblepot sniffed, unimpressed. "I don't think so."

"Yeah?" the leader scowled, jumping back as John and Elisa jumped out from hiding and fired warning shots at the men. "It's the cops!"

"There's only two of 'em, we can kill these idiots in a jiffy-!" The gang member that had been so certain and defiant stopped in his tracks as the lights were suddenly shut off. The combination of the gunshots and darkness made the animals screech and roar in a frenzy, confusing the perpetrators even more so. The men searched blindly to find their opponent, jumping at any little sound that was made once they were able to focus past the animals.

Elisa squinted into the dark, struggling to find the enemy when a scream from one of them made her gasp. "What happened? Where'd he go?" she could hear them shouting. John had taken the other side of the staircase and was separated from her, making her anxious as she fought to remain calm. As her eyes adjusted to the shadowed surroundings, she could make out the shapes of the men that had walked in, all of them constantly spinning around in fear. Tiptoeing cautiously, she lurked towards her prey, knocking the man down from behind with the butt of her pistol before keeping him in a chokehold just for good measure. Once he was down, she snuck up behind a second man and did the same, all the while listening to the others calling out to their fallen partners.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she immediately tightened her hold on her gun and spun around, shocked as the man stopped her by gripping her wrist. Her mouth had opened to call out to John but a second hand covered her lips. She felt fear grab a hold of her as she couldn't see who it was that had trapped her.

"Montez, it's me."

The low, gravelly voice made her slump in relief, which prompted him to remove his hand from her face. "Am I glad to see you," she whispered, thinking how ironic it was that she couldn't even see him considering how black his costume was.

"Stay with me," he ordered, releasing her wrist.

"I can barely see where you are," she admitted when suddenly his eyes came to view. They were close, so close, making her own eyes widen a smidge.

"Do you trust me?" he murmured as he took hold of her hand.

"Yes," she whispered back, squeezing his fingers as she let him guide her in the dark.

John in the meantime had slunk out and done his own attacks, following the same technique Elisa had used. He didn't think twice about the fat, squawking man he was supposed to protect until he heard a man wheeze for breath several feet behind him. His first inclination was panic as he remembered Cobblepot. Turing around, he too squinted at the darkness, catching sight of two figures that were pressed to the polar bear exhibit.

"L-Let go of me!" one of the figures choked. John could make out the man's body squirming against the other man, large and looming over the first. His eyes widened as he realized that it was not Cobblepot who was in trouble, but that he was the one causing the trouble.

"Break into my club and scare off my clients, did you? Sneak in little surprises for me from Maroni and his little paranoia-obsessed friend, did you?" There was a silent moment from Cobblepot until he thrust the umbrella cover off, revealing his staff to be a hidden sword. "Did you know that Emperor penguins eat their food and regurgitate it for their young? Well guess what, chum?" He lowered the weapon down to the man's face, flashing a sinister, ugly smile. "They don't call me 'Penguin' for nothing!" He raised his arm high into the air in preparation for his execution when the lights came on without warning. Blinded, Cobblepot screeched as he covered his face, taking several steps back and bumping into a tall, thick figure behind him.

John sighed in relief as he saw Batman take a hold of Penguin while Elisa knocked the last gang member unconscious. Rising to his feet, he approached the group, slipping his gun back into the holster. "You're awfully vengeful for a man who supposedly wants to settle this peaceably with the police, Mr. Cobblepot."

"You!" Cobblepot gasped, screaming as Batman grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hoisted him into the air. "Put me down! Put me…NO!" he yelled, flapping his arms uselessly as Batman lifted him up to the glass that contained the bears. "You wouldn't dare-!"

"Shut up!" Batman snapped, making the fat man's eyes widen. "You wanted to drag the police into this so you could get them to side with you even though you're still in deep. You've been siding with Daggat and hope to take Maroni down with him."

"Prove it-ALL RIGHT! I ADMIT IT!" he screeched at the top of his lungs when Batman removed one of his gloved hands and threw a batarang at the glass, making it shatter. This earned the bears' attention as they stared and licked their chops.

"Do I want to know how he found this out?" Elisa asked John, who shrugged innocently.

"You know who's supplying the spiked drinks. Who is it?" Batman demanded.

"The psychotic maniac in charge of the fear disease – Crab or Cray or something!" the chubby man wailed, kicking his little feet in the air to no avail.

"Crane!" Elisa and John exclaimed.

"That means he's working with the mob and hiding out there somewhere," John concluded.

"Where is he now?" the cowl-covered man persisted.

"I don't know! The last I heard was that he was trying to get some of his little drug into Arkham to a friend he could trust! Unhand me, you Philistine!" Cobblepot made an undignified squawk as he was brought down suddenly, going cross-eyed as Batman head-butted him into unconsciousness.

Setting him down, Batman glanced over to see that the beasts had lost interest in the scandal and were lumbering off towards their indoor shelter. "Call Gordon, make sure this mess gets cleaned up," Batman ordered John, who gave him a look but did as he was told. He turned to Elisa as she walked up to him, his eyes trailing down to her dress. "Nice outfit."

"What? Oh," she blushed, shaking her head. "Long story. Thanks. So, what now?"

"I'm going to Arkham. Make sure Cobblepot gets taken in for a statement," Batman said.

"Hold it," she frowned, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You can't just waltz into Arkham alone. Do you have any ideas on who Crane could be giving the drugs to?"

"He worked closest with Dr. Hugo Strange and Dr. Pamela Isley. One of them has to be in…then I'll make them talk," he told her.

"I used to work there, I can help," Elisa insisted.

"Someone has to stay here," he said sternly.

"No problem, John can do that."

"Oh, sure, and you can go off in your little black dress," John scowled. "I don't think so."

Looking to her friend, she placed her hands on her hips as she gave him a look. "Just because I'm dressed like this doesn't mean I can't do anything. And if you think that…" She had turned to direct her rant to Batman, only to blink in confusion. "…and he's gone," she sighed, growling in frustration. "He's a stubborn one. He thinks he can just order me and around and leave when my back's turned?"

"Tell me about it," John rolled his eyes. "You should've heard him when I ask to join…" He stopped himself, glancing over to see Elisa crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot. He could already see her eyebrow rising. "Uh…not that he said yes-"

"You're helping him, that much I realized, but you're actually working with him? Like partners?" she asked, her voice low as she kept her eyes on him.

"Um…maybe?" He winced as she walked over to him and grabbed onto his arm, yanking him away. "What gives?!"

"We're going after him. Jim should be here soon enough, Cobblepot and these goons are fine."

"I'm not going to hear the end of this from either you or him, am I?"

"Nope."

* * *

 **A/N:** Pretty please leave a review?


	12. Touched

**Chapter Twelve: Touched**

The halls of the asylum were silent for the most part, with the exception of a few lunatics who were talking aloud or hitting things. The lights were dim and at times flickered, giving the place an even more frightening tone to its already eerie feel. Batman ignored the sense of dread the hung in the air, his mind focused on one thing – finding the informant. Strange wasn't in his office when he had snuck in through the back, and though he had picked the lock and checked his office, he didn't find the drug or anything resembling it. He _did_ find some documents that were placed under several sets of locks and combinations however, that had shown excess funds coming in from a source only sighted as "T.A.G.", as well as sketches of a device to work on patients who were resistant in sharing information. To Batman, it looked like an old time torture device that had been modernized.

Having taken photos of the evidence, he took care in placing everything back the way he found it before leaving the office and searching out Isley's den. According to the scan of the Asylum he had taken in the Tumbler, Pamela Isley worked in an extended office that had once been a laboratory. Her files showed that she worked with Crane to create plant-based fragrances that were meant to soothe subjects. He remembered checking their files, however, and found it convenient that many of these patients were declared mentally unstable and placed under Crane's care only after they were moved to Arkham. He wasn't sure what to expect when he visited the woman, he had to be vigilant for any details she might show in her eyes or body language.

Arriving at a door with the name "P. Isley" above the window, he tested the handle and found that it opened easily under his touch. He let it slide open slowly, waiting to see if anyone would approach or speak from the inside. There was nothing but silence as he stepped inside, his dark eyes scanning for clues. The room was vast and moist, the air heavy with steam. Certain corners of the room were lit for little containers holding plants and flowers, whilst the rest was clothed in shadow. Silently, he approached the main workbench and found a collection of strange plants lining the shelves and surface, as well as papers and files set in neat, precise stacks. The lab coat with Isley's identification tag hung limply on the abandoned seat. One of the plants caught his attention immediately…he hadn't seen it since his trek up the mountains to Ra's Al Ghul's temple. Known only as 'the blue flower', it was planted in a sturdy but beautifully painted pot. It wasn't withered or crinkled like the ones he had found on the rocky slopes; the plant stood perfectly erect and in full bloom, with tiny buds starting to sprout as they curled delicately around the short, supported stem. He noticed that the pot was dripping with condensation, meaning that Isley kept it in a chilly area, considering its origins.

Beside the plant was a stack of notes, written in impeccable print with elegant sketches of the plant. Picking them up, he inspected them and found the names of two plants that were unfamiliar to many. He barely knew anything about the plants, only that they were often used in South America by the natives of many years before to paralyze their enemies temporarily. His brows furrowed as he took note of another sheet behind them, one displaying a picture of the plant many knew as 'belladonna' or 'nightshade'. He was about to rummage through the desk to see if he could find the ingredients she had listed when he heard the softest sound behind him. Spinning around, his hands curled into fists, he found himself facing a young woman with wild red hair spilling down her bare shoulders, her tank top cutting low to reveal cleavage. Her feet were bare and she wore skin-tight green pants.

"You know, it isn't polite to snoop through a woman's things," she said sternly, casting him a sneering look as she slipped one hand into her pocket and let the other hang down at her side. "The last person I was expecting to visit me at this hour was you, but I suppose you came for a good reason?"

"What have you done with Crane's fear toxin?" he asked gruffly, keeping his eyes trained on her face as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Jonathan has been trying to get that garbage to me, but I won't have any of it. He's caused me enough trouble. Now if you'll excuse me," she frowned, placing her free hand on his chest to shove him away. She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and lowered his glaring face to hers.

"Where did you get that flower?" he demanded, pointing to the blue plant accusingly.

"It was a gift," she scowled. "Jonathan gave it to me when he started receiving shipments, months before the toxin was put into the water or air."

"You're helping him still," he insisted. "Your research shows. You want to create a poison that will paralyze and then kill."

She said nothing, staring him evenly down before a slow, wicked smile grew on her lips. "My, my. Aren't you the detective? Tell me, Batman, can you cure yourself of anything? Or do you bleed as much as the rest of us?"

A sudden, sharp stab in his arm made him flinch, causing his eyes to look down and see a thin knife held in Isley's hand that had been shoved into his forearm. His vision was swimming, and visions of bats swooping out of the darkness and shrieking at him jump back and swing back at them…except that he couldn't hit them. Instead, Batman's arm swung listlessly at his side, a numbing sensation spreading slowly but surely through his arm. He tried to grab Isley but she merely took a step away, smirking as she watched him sway uncertainly.

"You caused Jonathan to become an outlawed freak living in the streets," she hissed maliciously. "You poisoned his life…so I decided I was going to poison you back."

"Isley…" he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut to try to make sense of what was happening to his brain and body.

"Oh please, Batman, if Jonathan is being called 'Scarecrow' now, then call me…Poison Ivy!" She laughed after her dramatic pause, enjoying the sight of him hunched over as his side began to numb. Her ecstasy was short lived when the door to her office was kicked aside, a gunshot making her scream as one of her potted-plants was shattered to oblivion. She spun around to face her opponents, pulling yet another knife from the hidden sheath in her pocket but she found that her enemy was fast and fierce as the knives were kicked out of her grasp and clattered to the floor.

"Hold it!" John demanded, holding his gun up as he entered the vicinity, watching in awe as Elisa kicked and spun, punching Isley in the face before pinning her down. He ran for the knives and picked them up cautiously, holding them up and inspecting the blades. "Elisa, this doesn't look good." One look at Batman fighting to remain erect confirmed the obvious.

"Pamela! I should have known," Elisa snarled, holding the woman in a choke hold. "What did you do to him?"

"You can't help him without the antidote," Isley smirked. "He may have only gotten a small dose of the poison, but combined with the fear toxin and the paralyzers I created, he'll be dead by morning." She grimaced but kept her lips shut as Elisa grabbed her and yanked her up onto her feet.

"Where's the antidote, Pam? You'd never make something this dangerous without creating a back-up for yourself…that's how you've always been," Elisa demanded, her brows furrowed as her mind raced. She could hear Batman gasping for breath, and it was making her anxious.

"You really think I'd tell you just so you can help your little hero?" she laughed manically.

"No…but you might tell if you wanted to save something you loved," John suggested, setting the knives aside as he caught sight of the blue flower. He glanced towards Batman and caught his eye.

Raising his good arm while he could, Batman pointed to the desk, choking out the words, "Blue flower…papers…"

John caught sight of the items and grabbed them immediately, holding them up so that Isley could see. He jumped back in surprise as Isley's eyes widened in horror and she lunged at him. Thankfully, Elisa was ready, wrapping one arm around Isley's neck from behind and pulling Isley's good arm back. Elisa moved fast, wrapping her leg around her opponent's limb and causing them to fall to their knees as Isley continued to struggle.

"NO! It's rare! It doesn't grow here, it's precious!" she pleaded, looking ravenous as John placed his hand over the flowers.

"But it doesn't take much to destroy it," he frowned. "Afterwards, we could burn the notes you have to make this toxin so no one else would suffer from it. Give us the antidote and you can have your plant back."

Elisa gave her another tug for good measure, and when Isley refused to answer, she looked up to her friend and nodded. "Ok, John. Crush it."

As John dug his fingers into the dirt of the pot, Isley screamed out, "It's in my pocket! The antidote's in my pocket!"

Elisa tackled Isley so that she rested on the floor before releasing the arm that was around Pamela's neck. Reaching into the pocket of her jeans, Elisa pulled out a tube and held it up for display. "Lipstick?!" she fumed, shaking the item in front of Isley's face. "Is this a joke? Where's the real antidote?!"

"I had to place it in something inconspicuous," Isley insisted, her eyes still trying to watch John as he kept his hand over the plant. "The poison was going to be put into the perfume bottles!"

"You mean he has to eat the lipstick to be cured?" John asked, raising an eyebrow at her incredulously.

"No, twat!" Pamela spat. "One of you will have to apply it to your lips like any other lipstick and get it into his mouth! The poison will have numbed him so that his mouth is dry, so you'll have to activate the proteins in the antidote with your own saliva!"

"If this is some kind of trick-" Elisa snarled, lifting Isley's head by her hair to show John curling his fingers around the stem of the flower.

"NO! Stop it!" she begged, tears streaking her cheeks. "Leave it alone, dammit! It works, I tell you! The effects will be just as immediate as the poison! It works! Leave the plant alone…!"

John and Elisa shared a panicked look as they checked and saw that Batman was lying unconscious now. "John, leave the plant and hold Pam for me," Elisa said, waiting for her friend to arrive.

"You sure about this?" John asked, setting the pot and papers down before taking out his handcuffs and grabbing a hold of the hysterical woman.

"Are you saying you'd like to kiss Batman?' Elisa offered.

"I'm good," he answered quickly, cuffing the woman before keeping her pinned down as Elisa ran for their friend.

"Batman!" she cried, falling to her knees once more and turning him over. Hoisting his head onto her knees, her hands trembled as she uncapped the lipstick. Doubt nagged at her brain, prompting her to smear some of the lipstick on her finger and then rub it onto the wound where Isley had jabbed his arm. She waited, holding her breath. If anything, Batman's breath seemed to slow even more so. His eyes remained shut and still, making her groan in frustration.

"Seriously? _Lipstick_?" she muttered before applying it onto herself. It didn't help as she realized that Isley had mentioned activating the antidote with saliva. Closing her eyes, she thought back to when she had first met the masked man, how he had saved her without a second thought and asked her to trust him. She remembered how he had helped and saved the city, even though he could have died. Now was not the time for judgement based on squeamish whims. Resting his head back to the floor, she inhaled deeply and lowered her body over his. _"Dear God…please let this work…we can't lose him now…please…"_

Closing her eyes, she rested her mouth on his lips and began to kiss him, working his mouth open with her tongue. She felt dirty and invasive, still praying that the antidote would work and that she wouldn't look like a complete moron. Despite her efforts to remain calm, her eyes began to water when he did not respond to her. _"No…please! Please don't let him die-"_ Her heart skipped a beat when his body suddenly shifted, a moan stuck in his throat. _"Oh, thank you, Jesus! Thank-"_ Her eyes widened. She had just started to pull back when he began to respond to the kiss. His hand moved to her neck and pulled her down to him as he intensified the kiss, making her freeze in place. Something rushed through her as she felt her eyes close once more, accepting the action.

Pulling apart after what felt like an eternity, she felt her heart ache as their lips separated. There had been something genuinely sweet and needy in that kiss, all the while it had still been feral and possessive. A sigh escaped her as she opened her eyes, causing her to gasp and blush as she saw that Batman's dark eyes, though uncertain, were focused on her face.

"Elisa…?" he murmured, making her blush change from pink to scarlet. It was the first time he had called her by her first name, and it had been soft, gentle.

"Uh…are you ok?" she asked, tucking her hair over her shoulder.

He nodded and allowed her to help him up, grunting as she grabbed his arm and hoisted him onto his knees. The sound of someone clearing his throat made the pair's heads snap over to see John making a face at them as he fought not to laugh. Isley fumed as she glared at her beloved plant, bent on trying to get back to it. "How're you feeling?" John asked, cocking his head at the two.

Batman glared at him before he remembered the knives. Scanning the desk, he walked over and collected the papers.

"NO! LEAVE IT ALONE!" Isley screamed behind him, wriggling under John's grasp as she imagined Batman was crushing her plant in revenge.

"Ok, you need help," John declared, holding the woman's shoulder's tightly as he yanked her onto her feet.

"What's the deal, Pam? Why are you so freaked out over that plant?" Elisa frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's rare! It has great potential…it's from-!"

"Crane," Batman cut her off, folding the papers she had left out and stuffing them into a compartment on his belt. He had to blink his eyes occasionally as he felt the poison wear off, but at least the feeling in his arm was back and he could breathe. "Crane gave it to her as a gift…they're lovers."

John and Elisa blinked as he gave his explanation, the two of them scowling in disgust as the information sunk in. "What do you see that guy?" John asked as Pamela Isley bowed her head, defeated.

"You did all this to avenge your criminal boyfriend?" Elisa questioned, remaining calm as Pamela's head snapped up to meet her inquisitive gaze.

"He's not a criminal, he's a genius! Gotham is disgusting, and our cause was meant to clean it of the scum. It was meant to be Jon's greatest experiment study yet! ...until _he_ ruined it," she hissed, glaring daggers at Batman's back.

Batman continued about his work, taking great care to pluck the full blossom off of the stem. He placed it in another compartment on his belt just as police sirens filled the air. Facing the group, he motioned with his eyes to John to take the woman outside. John nodded back and proceeded to escort Isley out of the room, easily overpowering her as she struggled and hailed curses on him. "Save it for the judge, 'Ivy'," was all he responded.

Elisa turned and started to follow them when she felt Batman's gloved hand on her shoulder. Glancing back, she felt her blood race as he looked her in the eyes, ever silent. "Uh…I hope you're not upset with…when I…" She stammered, giving up and closing her eyes as she felt her face flush once more with color. "…there wasn't any other way…I thought we were going to lose you…"

"Elisa." Her eyes opened as she heard her name once more, startling her as she saw the corner of his always stern mouth turn up. "Thank you," he told her.

Her own lips stretched into a small, shy smile as she nodded. "…you should probably go before Jim and the others get upstairs."

He nodded, walking alongside her as they moved to the exit of the room. "You were right."

"About what?" she asked, facing him.

"I can't do this alone…you both should have come," he admitted, motioning for her to step out first.

She shrugged. "You're forgiven," she smirked, causing him to return the gesture. "But I expect to join you whenever you need a hand."

"You could get arrested for working with me," he pointed out. "At the very least lose your job." He felt his pulse quicken as she reached out and touched his still bleeding arm, her eyes on the wound for a second before moving back to his face.

"…I'm willing to face whatever comes our way if that means helping you protect this city," she said quietly. Her gaze was met with his as she heard the sound of men running up the stairs, their shouts filling the building. "…until next time." Releasing her hold on him, she moved down the hall to where John kept Isley bound, never looking back. She knew he was long gone, which allowed her a second to smile to herself as her heart beat happily within her chest. _"He's alive…he's ok!"_

-B-

The sky was overcast the following morning as the group gathered in the Gotham cemetery, huddled with their heads bent reverently as the priest read the final rights. Tim held both Elisa and Brina's hands, tears sliding down his face though he kept his mouth scrunched as so not to sob aloud. He would be brave…he had been brave this whole time. He had survived during his parents' angry time together, and he would be all right with the people who loved and had watched over him since they had come into his life.

Elisa, Brina, John, Rebecca, Vicki, and even Jason had shown up, ready to show the boy their love and promise of devotion to his new chapter in life. As the priest closed his Bible and said the final prayer, Elisa sensed that someone was watching her. Her brows furrowed at the sensation. Thinking the worst, she tilted her head to the side only to be surprised with the sight of Bruce Wayne standing just a few yards away with Alfred, aviator sunglasses blocking his eyes from view. It gave him the air of a solemn secret agent and she couldn't decide whether to be awed or amused by the look.

Tim shook the priest's hand as he offered his condolences. Rebecca thanked him quietly afterwards as the holy man made sure to wish them all well and bid them a good day. Tim noticed Elisa's distraction first and hurried to wipe his face as Bruce and Alfred approached them. Holding his head up, he fought to remain calm as his scholarship donor approached him.

"Hi Tim," Bruce said, removing his glasses as he knelt before the boy.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne," Tim answered, his voice choppy.

"Call me Bruce," he replied, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. His hazel eyes showed the same silent sadness that Tim felt inside, making him feel a little more comfortable around the man. "Tim, if you ever need anything at all…even someone to just…talk to, know that I'm here."

Tim took in the man's countenance, his eyes watering again. "…you lost your parents too, didn't you?"

Bruce nodded once, his mouth a thin line. "Yes."

"…does this feeling ever go away?"

"…not completely," Bruce murmured. Brushing the boy's hair out of his face, he continued, "But you're not alone, Tim. You have people who are here for you. So even if that feeling never leaves you…it won't be as strong as it is now."

Tim felt his woe overcome him as his shoulders shook. Throwing his arms around Bruce, he wept aloud. "They weren't the best…they were always fighting…but they were my parents…they were my parents…and I loved them…I miss them so much!"

Bruce had stiffened when the boy had thrown himself upon him, his mind flashing back to the night of the parents' death. Tim had thrown his arms around him as Batman and told him he held no grudge…but the purpose of his becoming this dark knight was to stop events like this happening again. Guilt pricked inside of his gut as he wrapped his arms around the child and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tim," he whispered, wishing he had done something more. "I'm so sorry…"

A hand came to rest upon his shoulder gently. Opening his eyes, he saw Elisa kneeling down beside them, her own brown eyes teary as she gave a sad smile. Alfred's words came to him as he remembered the car ride to the funeral. _"Sometimes, Master Wayne, terrible things happen that we can't explain…but sometimes, there is good that comes from the tragedy."_ Seeing Elisa beside the boy, and the people surrounding them, he knew that this was what Alfred had meant. Tim would be all right, so long as he had them all with him.

From a far, Jason nudged John. "What gives? What's with Wayne coming here?"

"He's given Tim a scholarship. Elisa contacted him about the funeral and he chose to come," John explained, starting to walk away when Jason tugged at his arm.

"I was thinking, Johnny-"

"It's John," he sighed.

"Got it. Listen, maybe once Tim's settled and feels better, we should throw a little bash or something to cheer him up," Jason suggested sincerely.

John blinked at him, processing what he'd said. "…that's…a real nice idea. Thanks."

"I am pretty awesome," Jason joked with a shrug and a grin, making John roll his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, they are _so_ close," Vicki whispered to Brina, who watched with a small smile as Elisa and Bruce spoke softly to the mourning child. "I knew it all along! Did you know that last night she came back in a dress and wedges?! She's always wearing boots and her mom's jacket! Did John tell you anything about last night?"

"Not really," Brina lied smoothly. The fact was John had told her he would fill her in when she stopped by his place that evening with Rebecca and Tim for their 'date-night'.

"And what's with Rebecca? I didn't know she had a boyfriend," Vicki added, her eyes moving to see the two elders talking quietly at a distance from Bruce and Elisa.

"I'm…not really sure if they're dating," Brina interjected. She opened her mouth to explain further about their background when she caught sight of a man making his way towards the pair and child. "Oh no," she squeaked. "This is gonna be bad!"

"What?" Vicki inquired, making a face at the regally clothed man. "Who's _that_ guy?"

Oblivious to the girls' conversation and the approaching figure, Elisa remained with Bruce and Tim as the boy continued to weep. There was something protective about the way Bruce held onto Tim that sent her mind wandering, imagining him as a father with a beautiful wife and maybe one or two kids of his own. It was a sweet thought, one that made her smile… until she sensed a shadow looming over them. Already, Bruce and Tim had raised their heads to see the newcomer.

"Mr. van Ptera," Tim sniffed, wiping his face clean.

Elisa's stomach dropped like a rock. Getting up onto her feet, she looked at the man with suspicion, her eyes narrow as her grandfather patted the boy's head. "What are you doing here?"

"I remembered you had mentioned you had adopted the boy and saw the obituaries this morning in the newspaper," he answered calmly. "I came to share my condolences… it appears I'm still not wanted." His piercing eyes traveled from Elisa's fiery gaze to the man with them as he rose to feet. "Ah…you must be the one they call 'Prince of Gotham'. Bruce Wayne, no?"

"A pleasure, Mister…van Ptera?" Bruce responded, shaking hands with the foreigner.

"I am visiting my grandchildren."

Bruce's eyebrows raised at this, looking to Elisa as she tugged Tim to her side. "You never mentioned your grandfather was coming to visit-"

"I didn't know I had one until recently," she frowned. "And personally, he's no grandfather to me. He's here to sight-see Batman."

"That's not-" Augustus argued.

"Tim, let's go," she said, taking the child's hand.

Augustus fumed at her behavior. "You can't treat me this way, Elisa Luna Montez-!"

"Don't you dare-!" she began, raising her voice. She stopped herself as she remembered where she was. Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she fought to quell the anger within before speaking again. "…you were never there for us…you knew where we were even after Mom ran away. You're a wealthy man, Mr. van Ptera, and you mean to tell me you never once hired a detective to help you find your daughter? Don't think I haven't noticed how your little, tight-lipped attendant snoops around here. That's probably him, isn't it?" The silence she received from van Ptera confirmed her suspicion. "I thought so…you never contacted us even after Mom died because you couldn't stand that fact that she broke free of you and married and had kids with someone who wasn't of your status."

"That's not true!" he snapped, his face showing anger though his eyes were filled with sadness. "Yes, I was angry, but when I found out that she had died…I didn't want to see you yet…it hurt too much…"

"Maybe, but you waited until Batman showed up, and now you have a reason to be hounding us down."

Bruce glanced over at Alfred, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. What did Batman have to do with a rough family reunion?

"I am going to say this one last time. Leave. Us. Alone." Elisa glared at the old man before returning her attention to Bruce, embarrassed that he had seen her lose her temper so badly. "I'll see you tonight, Bruce. Thanks for coming over." Without another glance, she led the boy away from the men. Rebecca followed in close suit, ignoring van Ptera.

Bruce shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched them go, amazed at how much passion Elisa felt for her family. She was fiercely protective of them – that much he knew from experience, especially the night before – but she was also protecting herself. He could see the heartache past her anger and the fear she felt at the notion of allowing this stranger into their lives. It was the same fear he had heard in her voice when he was unconscious in Isley's office before she kissed him. The memory of her mouth on his, the taste of her lips with the antidote, made him reach up to stroke his lips absentmindedly. The way she had blushed brought a smile to his face. It made his chest swell with a feeling he was unaccustomed with…it rivaled what he felt for Rachel, and that both scared and thrilled him at once.

"She has her mother's temper, but she also has her spirit."

Bruce turned his head to see that van Ptera standing beside him, the elder's icy eyes watching the group depart from the cemetery. Facing Bruce, he looked him in the eye and stated, "You think ill of me, I assume?"

"I don't know anything about you yet," Bruce responded. "I prefer to make my own opinions once I get the whole story."

Augustus smiled at this and chuckled. "A true gentleman. Not at all what I have read in the papers."

"You can't always believe what you read," Bruce said.

"Agreed." Augustus looked to Alfred, who remained at a distance though he kept watch over the pair. "Your butler, I imagine?"

"Alfred's been working for my family since he moved here," Bruce explained. "He raised me after my parents were murdered."

"Alfred…Pennyworth?" Augustus asked, sending the old man a look. "I see…" Looking to Bruce again, he explained, "I do not mean to bring you my troubles, however I see that you hold concern for my granddaughter."

"Elisa's a good friend of mine. I trust her with my life," he informed the other.

Augustus's lips twitched into a pleased smile, nodding as he listened to the eligible young bachelor tell him his thoughts. He could tell when a person was lying, it was all in the eyes…this one had eyes that were dark and sincere, and he sensed that like Elisa, he too had walls built around him. "I received a last minute invitation to a banquet tonight from a lady named Miss Kyle…shall I see you there?"

"I'll be making an appearance," Bruce nodded the affirmative.

"Then I shall give you my side of the story when we meet tonight. Until then, Mr. Wayne." Tipping his hat, he excused himself and walked off the way he had come. He was hopeful that even if he didn't get to speak with this elusive 'Batman' Gotham was obsessed about, he would at least be able to snag Wayne's attention and make a bright future for his eldest granddaughter.

-B-

Harley stared balefully through the glass, her blue eyes meeting Pamela's green ones. Her best friend was wearing a straightjacket and trapped in a padded room, not showing the least bit of remorse. "…why'd you do it, Pam? What was it all for?"

"You wouldn't understand," Pamela scowled, turning her face away.

"You're my best friend! Why didn't you tell me?" Harley insisted, placing her hand on the glass barrier.

"You wouldn't have changed my mind. Batman had to pay…and I would have killed him if it weren't for those stupid cops!" she snapped, glaring at the floor. "I never liked Elisa. She's such a goody-two-shoes."

"But she's our friend," the blonde replied. "She was just trying to help…"

"I never thought of Elisa as a friend."

"But-"

"You're always so eager to reach out to new people, Harley, so much so that you forget about the friends you already have!" Pamela shouted, her head whipping back to face Harley. "You want to know why I did what I did? I wanted to help Jonathan…because I love him! He may not feel the same for me, but he feels something, that much I know. He trusts me, and he expected me do what I could! But I don't expect you to understand that…you've never been one to hold onto a boyfriend for very…" Her eyes widened as she saw Harley's face stained with tears. She had gone too fair. "Harley…I didn't mean-"

Without another word, Harleen Quinzel walked away, never glancing back even as Pamela shouted her name. She clutched the clipboard to her chest as she wept silently, turning the corner just as a hooded figure exited the opposing hallway. The heavily clothed woman calmly strode through the halls of Arkham as though she owned the place, stopping as she arrived at Pamela Isley's cell. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared through the glass, making Isley sneer back.

"What do you want?" Pamela snapped.

"You and Strange were given conditions for continued funds from me," the woman stated bluntly, causing Pamela's eyebrows to rise. "You were reckless and let your affections for a man drive your motives. I ought to kill you now."

"You…you're that benefactor that Strange mentioned."

"I am, and I bring you warning." Leaning so that her covered nose was nearly touching the glass, she hissed, "You may be of further use to me yet, so for now I will leave you be…so long as you stay in your cell and do not try anything else, I will not order your beloved's execution." She watched as Pamela's eyes grew large. "Who do you think is supplying Dr. Crane with the constant supply of drugs derived from that plant?" She nodded to the pot in Isley's cell, still inhabited with tiny blue buds though Batman had stripped the large prize blossom of its home. "If you want him alive to continue spreading his medicine, then stay put until I need you." Turning on her heel, she walked back the way she came, leaving Pamela alone and devastated, her head hanging as she sat dejected in her cell.

-B-

The door slammed shut behind him as Edward stalked to the restroom in his apartment. He was absolutely livid. His eyes were large and bloodshot as he stared at his reflection, remembering how he had been quietly packing up the last of his assignments, ready for an evening of peaceful relaxation. He could scarcely stand being in this environment, surrounded by idiotic coworkers and distracted students who showed nothing but disrespect. How else did they expect him to survive in such a dreary place without bringing his own enlightenment of knowledge and riddles to class? Could he help it if these foolish teenagers tested him and challenged him constantly? And what about his coworkers, constantly gossiping behind his back and poking fun at him for being intelligent?

"I don't think this is the place for you, Edward," the dean had informed him, handing him a slip with his two week notice. "You need to seek help. This inferiority complex you suffer from by putting students up to mind tricks and word play on their faults, as well as the other professors here… it doesn't say good things about you, and in turn about the university."

Edward punched his fist into the mirror of his bathroom as the words echoed in his mind. "Who does he think he is? A psychologist?! If he knew about what Earle had done to me in Wayne Enterprises, I would be hailed as a hero, or persecuted genius! He can't begin to fathom the depths of my mind, the wonders I could create and the problems I can solve…!"

His mind wandered back to Jonathan Crane, remembering the image he had seen of his classmate on the TV, wearing a macabre burlap mask and calling himself 'Scarecrow'. Recently, the woman he had given the drug to, Isley, was apprehended and placed in her own cell, with the demand that she be called 'Poison Ivy'. Perhaps that was what he needed… an identity to make himself known, to show that he would not be squashed under anyone's boot anymore.

Stroking his chin, blood dripping down his arm from his knuckle, he mused, "What gift is considered sweet to the giver, and bitter to the recipient?" His mouth stretched into a wide grin as he laughed aloud, clenching his fist in determination. " _Revenge_!"

-B-

Evening came faster than she had expected, much to her chagrin. Elisa was dressed and ready to go with Vicki by sixty-thirty, just in time to kiss Tim good night and send him, Brina, and Rebecca off with John to his apartment for a 'slumber party'. Vicki was gushing and eager to rub elbows with Gotham's elite and possibly get the dirt on a few scandalous rumors. Elisa barely acknowledged some of the gossip Vicki spewed, staring out the window of the cab as they were driven through the crowded streets of Gotham.

"C'mon, you've gotta be at least a little bit excited," Vicki teased, poking at Elisa's arm. She was wearing a stunning deep blue gown that plunged to expose her back, her floor-length skirt quivering around her legs as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"I only came to see why she wants me here. I literally have nothing to offer," Elisa replied honestly. She had coiled and pinned her hair to the side so that it curled over one shoulder, making her feel just a smidge elegant. Her white dress floated around her knees in the front only to extend in the back like a mermaid's tail. Her arms and collarbone were concealed with fine lace that matched the dress's luminous tone. She tapped her foot impatiently as they entered the elevator, ready to make her getaway once she found a chance. She was never one for fancy parties or the fake pleasantries that came with the occasion.

The elevator doors parted with a 'ding', displaying the vast room to the females. Animal print seemed to have taken over the room in subtle forms, while crystal vases and chandeliers rebelled against the feline ferocity of the theme. Vicki tugged out her phone immediately, snapping pictures as she grinned. Elisa tagged along after her, unsure of where she ought to be. A hand on her shoulder made her tense, her head moving to see who had touched her. Relief filled her as she saw a familiar face. "Bruce!"

"Hey, good to see you," he grinned. He took in her bright eyes, the way her hair cascaded down over her shoulder, and how the dress seemed to flutter each time she moved. She had caught his attention the moment she walked in, and he felt compelled to follow and greet her. "You look beautiful," he told her.

She shook her head at the complement but smiled. "Thanks…you look handsome, as always."

"Do I?" he smirked, making her roll her eyes though she laughed warmly. Taking note of the inquisitive look her redheaded friend was giving them, he greeted her as well. "Vicki, right? Nice to see you," he said, offering his hand.

Vicki shook it at once, smirking. "Likewise, Mr. Wayne. Tell me, how did your date go last night with Elisa?"

"Vicki!" Elisa snapped, glaring daggers at her friend. "Would you knock it off?"

"It was lovely," Bruce cut in, winking at Elisa.

Feeling blush come onto her cheeks, she scowled at him and slapped his shoulder. "That wasn't a date and you know it! I was supposed to be with Trent, and you were supposed to be with Veronica."

"Ooh! You didn't tell me this last night! Spill!" Vicki beamed.

Bruce chuckled as Elisa pinched the bridge of her nose and growled. "Me and my big mouth," she muttered under her breath.

"Ah, there you are."

The trio looked up, startled by the new voice that seemed to purr at them. Standing side by side was Selina Kyle, their hostess, stunning in her curve-hugging inky gown, with Trent Montgomery, dressed to impress and watching Bruce and Elisa with accusing eyes.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Selina smiled widely at the women. "I see that Bruce has already made you feel welcomed."

"Thanks for the invitation, Miss Kyle. Mind if I ask you for an exclusive interview on the details of this function?" Vicki asked, ever the opportunist for work.

"It would be my pleasure," Selina answered at once. Her attention from Vicki was distracted as she sensed that Trent and Elisa were staring each other down, and it wasn't easing up. "Bruce, I'd like to get to know you a little better," she said coolly, fighting to ignore the curiosity that bubbled within her at Trent's tense state. "Dance with me?"

"Of course," he said, catching wind of her silent message. He offered Selina his hand and led her off, leaving Vicki to wander and mingle as Elisa and Trent stayed behind. Taking hold of the woman, Bruce led her in a slow, swaying dance. His mind lingered on Elisa, however – he knew she could handle herself, but he also knew her grandfather was be present, and considering how she had reacted at the cemetery, he wondered if she would be able to hold up a pretense with both Augustus and Trent.

"You seem distracted," Selina noted.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like which restaurant or hotel to buy next?"

"I was thinking of your little gift to me the first time we met," Bruce answered smoothly, looking her straight in the eye. "You left me a notebook."

"With my contact information."

"That also happened to belong to William Lang, Head of Accounting with Daggat Incorporated."

She raised an eyebrow and blinked innocently at him. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"All right, I'll be blunt," he explained. "Elisa and I happened to be present when Mr. Lang was being extorted by the burglar known as Catwoman. She took off with a bag she thought to be full of her pay when I had switched it out with the blank notebooks. You happen to see me a little after and gave me one of those in return. I know it was his because the inside of the back cover was monogramed."

Selina did not look the least bit concerned as her lips remained in a stoic, thin line. "If you wanted to turn me in, you would have done so by now. Why didn't you?"

"I think there's more to you then what you do as Catwoman…I think you're trying to vent your frustration about something on those that are more fortunate, meaning you didn't start out like most of the guests you invited," he surmised.

"Funny…I'm starting to think there's more to you than most people think, too." She smiled but it was a cold gesture. "Being part of the underworld, I hear things sometimes…rumors, really. But there's still there…these people," she said, glancing at the decadently dressed all around them. "They have no clue the kind of monsters they're unconsciously creating and attracting with their greed and ignorance…but you're not as dumb as you look."

"I'll take that as a complement," Bruce said tartly. He remained still as she inclined her head to his ear, whispering a message to him.

"There's a storm coming, Mr. Wayne," she warned him huskily. "You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all going wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of the city."

"It almost sounds like you're looking forward to it," Bruce murmured, his eyes trained on her as she pulled back.

She winked at him. "In case you forgot, I'm adaptable." Pulling her hand free of his, she motioned for him to return to Elisa, who appeared to be dancing begrudgingly with Trent. Their brows were furrowed as they discussed something in low, heated voices. "I think I'll let you go to do some saving. I need to get back to my guests." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she added, "Thanks for cutting me some slack."

"Don't press your luck," he smirked, striding off towards Elisa as Selina took off in the opposite direction. Putting on his best smile, he came up to the couple and asked, "Mind if I cut in?"

Trent and Elisa both looked up to see the intruder. Elisa's entire body seemed to relax while Trent appeared to tighten before loosening like a weak spring. Giving Bruce a tired look, he released his hold on Elisa and motioned to her. "All yours." Casting one last look at her, he muttered, "Good luck," and stalked off.

"Oh, he didn't seem happy to see me," Bruce said, placing a hand over his heart as he pretended to be wounded.

"Don't mind him," she shook her head, though she couldn't resist giggling at Bruce's pouting face. "Great timing. I didn't think you'd come back."

"Why wouldn't I?" He raised an eyebrow at her, offering his hand as he had the night before.

She accepted, letting him hold her in his arms as they moved to the soft piano music that seemed to weave around them. Biting her lip, she let her eyes move to a figure off on the other side, a silent older man who seemed to be brooding. "…my grandfather's here. I think he may want to find-"

"Batman," Bruce finished. He chuckled as her eyes widened. "He cornered me when I first arrived and told me about the family legend…about 'the Man of Bats'."

"Oh bother," she moaned, quoting Rebecca. Scowling, she added, "Did you know that's the reason he didn't want my parents together? Did he tell you about all the drama going on because of him and his sudden appearance? He's obsessed with this stupid story and it kept him away from getting to know us until now, _now_ when he has an excuse to be in Gotham and meet his supposed 'hero' who's come back from the Dark Ages." Sighing, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I don't know why he's dragging you into all this…"

"Well…I'll be honest. He thinks I'm a suitable bachelor for you," Bruce said, trying to smile as he quoted the man. Already he could see the horror in her eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"Dear Mother in Heaven, give me strength," she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Bruce, I am _so_ sorry for him saying those things to you-!"

"Elisa," he said softly, causing her eyes to open and lock with his again. He chuckled as he brushed a stray strand out of her eyes. "It's ok…what are friends for, right?"

She smiled back, gratitude swelling within her. "Right…thanks." She rested her head on his shoulder as relief washed over her, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her.

"What about Montgomery?" Bruce asked though he didn't remove his hold on her. If anything, he wrapped his arms around her even more so, his eyes closing as he tilted his face to rest against her head. He didn't know just what was compelling him to do so, but he didn't mind it. He felt as though he had to be close to her, that this moment would be shattered shortly and he had to enjoy it while he could.

"What about him?" she murmured softly.

"I don't think he wants me close to you."

She laughed lightly. "He's just jealous of our friendship, Bruce. He was hurt that I left yesterday even though he told me I could…I don't blame him for being mad, though. I shouldn't have just up and left."

"That was kinda my fault," Bruce admitted, causing her to laugh again.

"No, Bruce. I could have gone back in and at least told him I was leaving…" Lifting her head, her nose nearly brushed against his chin, sending sparks through their bodies. Gasping in surprise, she pulled back but found she could not pull away from him as he held onto her. "Bruce," she started, fighting to calm her heartbeat before he felt or heard it. "I think I should go-"

The carefree 'ding' of the elevator behind them was soon followed with a barrage of gunfire, bullets soaring through the air and over their heads. Instinctively, the pair ducked down behind the nearest table, peering past the side to see who the criminals were. These men were dressed in fine clothes but wore masks over their faces, messenger bags strapped across their chests and hanging at their sides. The weapons they held were top-notch machine guns, weapons of the mob.

"Maroni's men!" Elisa whispered as she recognized them. "What the hell are they doing here…?" Her mind flashed with the memory of being at the Iceburg Lounge, fighting the goons off at Cobblepot's club. "Oh my gosh, they're here for the money!"

"What?" Bruce asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"I saw Maroni's men last night trying to rip off a club. It went bad, Batman was there. Their boss must have sent them here to recover something from his lost time and investments since the Iceburg Lounge was a failure last night!" Pulling her gun from out of her bag, she ignored the look of disbelief on Bruce's face as she checked her weapon. "Bruce, can you make it to the stairwell if I cover you?"

"Yeah…wait a second!" he hissed. Grabbing a hold of her arm, he pulled her to him and said sternly, "I'm not leaving you here-"

"Bruce, please! I can handle myself!" she insisted. "I want you to get out of here, call for help."

"Elisa-" he protested, stopping as she shook her head.

"I can't have anything happen to you, Bruce," she pleaded softly. "Please…"

Holding back his concern, he nodded to her. "Promise you'll be careful."

"Promise." Peering out once more, she motioned for him to follow her, the two of them trailing on their knees and hands to their destination. The trek wouldn't have felt so long and torturous had they walked, but as they held their breaths and slunk as quickly and silently as they could, they wondered if they would ever make it. Arriving at the door, they heard a shout of anger. One of the members had seen them. "Go!" she breathed, shoving him as he rushed out. She winced as a bullet buried itself into the wall. Seeing Bruce gone, she peeked over the side and took aim, shooting the man in his shin. With one of their men injured, the mob buzzed like a hornet's nest. _"Who knew this night would be exciting after all?"_ Looking to the watch the caped man had given her, she pressed the button and held her breath. _"Come on, Batman…I need you!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to my awesome reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - please let me know what you think of it! See you next time!


	13. Aching

**Chapter Thirteen: Aching**

Pulling out a smaller, simpler version of the grapple gun, Bruce shot it at the nearest railing before slipping off the edge and falling down the dead center of the stairwell, landing perfectly on his feet as he arrived at the bottom floor. Putting the item away, he tugged out the key to the Tumbler and pressed one of the many buttons on the stick-like item. Already, he could hear the light 'beep' on his second phone, the one he had assigned strictly for Batman's private contacts. He knew it was Elisa – he had yet to give Gordon his own watch, and John had received his own separate phone. The number that showed was definitely Elisa's. _"Hang on, Elisa…I'm coming!"_

-B-

Brina knew something was up when John got up and started talking on the phone, his eyes narrowing as he listened to whoever was on the other end. He apologized to the females and Tim before taking off, saying the police needed him for an emergency. "John, be careful!" she called after him as the door slammed shut. "Quick, Tim!" Brina ordered, pointing to the television screen. "Turn on the TV and get the news!"

"Oh bother," Rebecca muttered, taking her seat beside Brina on John's couch. "You're being a bit dramatic, aren't you?"

"Do you call _that_ dramatic?" the young woman asked, her eyes huge as she saw the male reporting commenting on an attack on the Wildcat Foundation banquet hosted by Selena Kyle.

"A live stream from our own Vicki Vale is being sent in as we speak," the reporter announced. The screen then cut to the footage that was coming from Vicki's phone, her hand shaking as she fought to reaming calm and get a clear image. The demands and shouts of the gang members who had invaded the event echoed as people screamed. Warning shots went off as a figure tackled one of the main members, her fists moving furiously.

"Elisa!" Tim gasped, pointing at the screen as he sat in front of it. "Elisa's fighting the bad guys!"

"In heels? And that dress?!" Brina jumped off of the couch, running to her saddle bag which she had left at the front door. Tugging out her new laptop, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises, she logged in and hopped back onto the couch, typing and tapping as quickly as she could.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked, looking on as Brina did her work.

"I'm hacking into the security system of the hotel," she responded, sensing the incredulous look that Rebecca was giving her.

"Hacking into…?! Young lady," she said angrily, her voice lowering so that it was as soft as a whisper. "Is this what you've been doing with your old laptop?"

"Don't worry, I destroyed the memory of the old one," Brina assured her calmly, focused on her task. Already she could see the footage of the men breaking in and nearly killing guests as they headed for the elevator. These men were sloppy, and if Elisa were here, she would probably be able to pinpoint who they worked for. Brina's guess was they were some mob boss's goons.

"Just what good do you think will come out of this?" Rebecca hissed, praying that Tim wouldn't hear. He seemed too invested in Elisa wrestling with the leader as everyone else looked on. She felt torn between berating Brina or making Tim turn off the TV.

"There might be something that I can get to John or Elisa that will pinpoint who these guys work for, or maybe I can find a frame with their faces in it, or…" Her brows furrowed as she saw a clip where Bruce Wayne burst into the stairwell at the penthouse floor. He reappeared later suddenly on the ground level, shoving something away something in his jacket as he loosened his tie, a determined look on his face. "What is he doing?"

"Isn't that Mr. Wayne?" Rebecca asked. "Why didn't he appear on the other floors here?"

"I don't know… maybe he took the elevator… no, that wouldn't make sense," she shook her head. "It almost looks as if he jumped off the top floor and landed at the center, but that wouldn't make sense."

"Surely your employer and donor doesn't fly?" Rebecca jested, only to have her brows furrow in concern as Brina's eyes widened. "I was just joking, dear heart."

"Oh my gosh, that makes total sense!" Brina gasped. "Having Mr. Fox helping him, the fancy gadgets, disappearing when there's trouble…"

"What are you saying?"

Grabbing the older woman's arm, she leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Rebecca, you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't, but what are you trying to say?" she insisted, perplexed by the girl's reaction.

"My boss is _Batman_!"

"He's what?!" Rebecca laughed incredulously. "Sabrina Terra Montez, that it one of the most ridiculous-"

"NO!" Tim screamed, earning their attention at once. The two women's eyes widened in terror as they saw Elisa with her hands up in surrender before the mob just as she glanced out of a large broken glass wall panel… and jumped.

-B-

Elisa knew she was in deep. The moment she shot back at the criminal, she found herself crawling and dodging bullets. Most of the men were focused on getting their hostages to hand over money and any valuables they had with them presently. One remained hot on the lookout for her, shooting randomly at tables if he thought he saw movement.

"I know it's you, girly! You're the same one that was at the Lounge last night," he shouted, hoping to draw her out. "I escaped, but my pals weren't so lucky. I promised them I'd getcha, and I'm gonna do just that-!" He grunted as she hit him from behind, tackling him to the floor.

"You talk too much for a goon!" she snapped, surprising him with how strong she was.

He dug his fingers into her arms, gripping her tightly and swinging over so that she tumbled off of him. Jumping back up despite the aching in her arms, Elisa gripped her gun and launched herself at him, taking aim at his arms. "Freeze!" she demanded, shooting as he showed no intention of surrender. The man ducked and slid away, the bullet shooting through the glass wall behind him, leaving a hole and crackled glass.

The masked hoodlum grinned and shot back now that she was standing where he had once been. Elisa followed his lead, ducking and sliding underneath a table before knocking it over as a shield. She winced as the vast glass window shattered from the constant barrage of bullets, leaving a gaping opening to the night air of Gotham. She was close to its edge, too close. She could already hear police sirens wailing as they made their way to the scene. Hearing a masculine yelp, she felt curiosity get the better of her, prompting her to dare to look over the edge. Her eyes became large at the sight of Catwoman leaping from table to table, pouncing on the men closest to her. In the background, she could see Vicki crouching behind another table, her phone held just barely in her trembling hands. Normally she would have scolded such behavior, but this would show Maroni that he was an idiot who was getting his fingers caught in the cookie jar for being bent on revenge. Gathering her courage and strength, Elisa gripped her weapon and stood erect, ready to help Catwoman. She didn't know how or why the woman got in, but she was relieved to see that she was fighting to stop the thieving, not continue it.

"Hold it, cutie."

Facing the sound of the man's voice, she felt her stomach turn to lead as she saw him holding a hostage.

Her grandfather.

Augustus struggled, but he was clearly not the man he used to be twenty years ago. The offender grinned maliciously as he saw her panicked look and held the gun closer to his head. "Hand over the gun, girly, and no one gets hurt."

It was a lie. The minute she handed over her weapon, he would kill her, then possibly Augustus. Raising her hands in surrender, her mind raced as she struggled to think of a solution. Her body tensed as she heard a sound from outside, wondering what other mischief awaited her that evening. Glancing over her shoulder, she blinked as she caught sight of something off to the left of the window's frame. A cord…a thin but strong cord that came from the grapple gun of a friend. Holding her breath, she took one more look at the men before her, her grandfather's blue eyes pleading her not to give in.

 _"God, I hope this works…"_ Fighting back her fears, she stepped onto the ledge and jumped off. Leaping backwards, she caught a glimpse of the faces of those watching on. The masked intruders stared in shock and disbelief. The party-goers looked on in horror. She could hear Trent and Vicki screaming her name, but it was too late to stop it. She could even see the shock in Catwoman's eyes as she remained perched over a victim. The last thing she could see was her grandfather's blue eyes, filled with pain as his mouth opened in agony. The fall itself felt as though the world had slowed, though she was quite aware that she was moving rapidly. Still, she kept her sights on the line she had seen, hope filling her as she saw the item embedded into the ledge of the wall just above the broken window wall. She could hear the whirl of a gadget beneath her, and when his arm caught her, she slammed into his side. Still gripping the gun, she turned and faced her hero…her friend.

Batman's eyes seemed to burn as he caught her glance, a slight nod of his head signaling her to be ready. Looking away, Elisa narrowed her eyes and took aim, her sights set on the chandelier that dangled closest to the ledge. Before Batman even reached the opening with her, she shot her gun, watching in delight as the chain snapped and released the once gorgeous decoration. The item hurtled to the ground, shattering behind most of the men who remained standing. The men screamed as the gems bounced and buried themselves in their backs, some of them knocking against the mercenaries' skulls.

Augustus had wasted no time since his granddaughter had jumped, yanking one of his cufflinks free before stabbing his captor in the hand. He threw the man aside and scrambled for cover, just in time to see Elisa rise back up, her hair and skirt flowing around her as Batman's cape billowed behind them. His eyes remained glued to them as they seemed to fly back into the room before tumbling into hiding. _"It's him…"_

Both vigilante and detective leaned in as he let go of the line, the pair of them tumbling onto the floor and bumping against the table. Gasping for breath, he reached over to her and whispered, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, a shaky smile on her lips. "Thanks."

Rising from their hiding place, Batman and Elisa stalked forth, cocking their heads as Catwoman landed beside them. "Mind if I join?"

"I thought you preferred stealing from these people, not protecting them," Elisa said, giving her a questioning glance.

"Hey, it's for a cat cause. I'll make an exception this time," she replied, flashing a toothy grin.

"You'll be lucky if we get an exception from the police," Batman growled.

"Party pooper," Catwoman pouted.

"Enough chatter," Elisa cut in, seeing how the men recovered from the initial shock and pain of her surprise. "Time to get back to business!"

Vicki watched on, unable to believe her eyes. When Elisa had jumped, she had feared the worst. She was so mortified that her phone had fallen from her hands and cracked on the floor. Upon seeing Elisa rise up with the dark fighter, she cursed herself for having dropped the device. The camera, while functional, gave a distorted image and she could not touch her screen without running the risk of cutting her fingers in the process. "Trent!" she hissed, scrambling over to him and yanking his arm. "Trent Montgomery, I need to borrow your phone!"

"Holy cow," he murmured, his attention solely focused on the trio. "They're incredible." It was as though he was watching a well-oiled machine work to take down a small army of menaces. Batman was sheer force, relentless and quick though powerful. Elisa was sharp and endured, no matter who came at her. She was ready to jump in and help either party, throwing a distraction at the enemy or actually helping the masked outlaws kick the figures down. Catwoman, however, fascinated him the most. She flipped and twisted with ease, pinning her opponents and knocking them unconscious with a blow of her fist or thrust of her heeled boots. There was something elegant and feral about the woman; she possessed a sensual way of moving that made her seem other-worldy.

"Hello? Ground control to Major Trent," Vicki fumed. "Telefono, por favor?"

"Right…what did you want?" he asked, finally taking his eyes of the trio as they finally beat the last man down. Vicki proceeded to grab the lapels of his jacket and shake him silly.

Watching the last man fall, oblivious to the scenario behind them, Elisa caught her breath. Hearing the sirens once more, she looked to the black-clad figures and whispered, "Go, while you still can."

"Thanks, kid," Catwoman winked. "We all made a good team…we should do this more often."

"No," Batman and Elisa frowned, glancing at one another in surprise at their synchronicity.

"Cute," she laughed. "See you around." She took off running down the hall, making a break for the stairwell and vanishing.

"Geez," Elisa rolled her eyes. Turning to Batman, she gawked at the open space where he had once stood. "I hate it when he does that," she muttered just as the elevator doors slid open once more.

"Freeze!" Gordon shouted as he, John Blake, and several other officers came up. Their arms dropped and their postures relaxed as they saw that Elisa stood in the midst of a fallen army, the hostages all hidden and crouched behind tables. "Never mind," Gordon sighed, his lips turning up. "Looks like you've got it covered, Elisa."

"I had help, but don't let Loeb know. He'd skin me," she smiled sheepishly.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble, huh?" John grinned.

"Yeah, well at least I don't go looking for it," she smirked. Her smirk was nearly wiped off of her face as Vicki tackled her from behind, spinning her around so they would be face to face.

"I can't believe you actually tried that stunt! You could have died!" she exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Heaving a breath of relief, she pulled back and smiled at her. "You were great."

"Thanks," Elisa smiled back softly, guilt taking a hold of her as she released she had probably traumatized the people in the building.

"It's too bad my phone broke, though," Vicki scowled. "I was live streaming everything back to the station! I missed the fight between you and those idiots!...say," she grinned madly. "Think you can get me an exclusive interview with Batman?"

Elisa's jaw dropped as she heard her friend. "Are you _serious_?!" she snarled. "Vicki, you can't go around telling people I'm hanging out with Batman or that I'm your ticket to talk to him, I'll get fired! I'd like to keep my job, thank you."

"Aw, come on!" she persisted even as Elisa stalked off. "Give me a break!"

Gordon caught sight of the spat and looked to John afterwards. "I didn't quite catch what they said, but…it doesn't look good. You say they're _roommates_?"

"Yes, sir," John agreed with a grimace. "That was my first thought, too."

"That young woman is nuts." Waiting for Elisa to approach them, he asked, "Busy night?"

"You have no idea," she said with a tired smile.

"Go home," he encouraged her, patting her shoulder. "We'll wrap it up here."

"I ought to type up a report-"

"Do it at home." His tone was final, but his eyes were kind.

Elisa threw her arms around him and embraced him briefly, then repeated the action for John. "Thanks, you two. I'll see you tomorrow. John, I'll call Brina and tell her to stay the night at your place, but I'm heading back to the apartment."

"Fine by me," he winked. "See you in the morning." Returning his attention to the men on the ground, he commenced to handcuff the first one before him. The sound of his phone ringing made him huff, his hand moving quickly to pull it out. Seeing the caller, he answered it at once, a smile starting to grow on his face. "Hey, Brina. Elisa's fine. She's going to call you guys in a little bit."

"I know, she's talking to Tim now," Brina replied, sounding oddly cryptic. "John, I need a favor."

"Ok…you don't need money, do you?" he joked, moving on to the next gang member.

"I need _his_ cell phone number."

John paused, his brows knitting together. "What?"

"Robin, I know who he is. I figured it out." Her voice was a whisper now, urgent and firm. "Your boss is my boss. I want to speak with him. Should I call his cell or leave a message with Jeeves?"

The hints were hitting him hard and fast, making him close his eyes as he absorbed the news. "…ok…but I need an explanation from you when I get back."

"You bet your toenails."

-B-

Bruce was moving faster than he had imagined he could, having hidden in a lower level of the hotel that was not rigged with cameras and changing with Alfred's help. Thanks to questioning some of the scum after the Isley incident last night, he was able to find out that Maroni was planning another raid. Luckily, Alfred was able to drive by and park in the back, bringing the suit and keeping his clothes prepared for him. The last thing he expected as he began to button his shirt and worked madly to stay clean and polished was to hear his phone sound off.

Alfred moved over to where his suit had been placed, his brows knitted together as he pulled out the device. "It's Miss Brina Montez, sir," he informed him, handing the phone over as Bruce at once. He continued on about his business, helping Bruce shrug into his tux as Bruce took the call.

"Brina, everything ok?" Bruce asked, letting Alfred take charge of his tie.

"Oh yeah. I would have called your _other_ phone, but John asked me not to. And before you put on the innocent act, Mr. Wayne, I figured out who you are. Y'know, pointy ears, gruff voice, fancy car. It took me a while to put the pieces together, but it makes sense now."

Bruce said nothing, listening the entire time to her explanation. Though he knew he ought to be concerned, possibly even anxious that she knew his identity, the thought of Brina finding out had been in the back of his brain since he had heard her on the phone with John and Lucius the night of Ra's takeover. Upon hiring Brina and having her working with Lucius, she was already familiar with the basement and knew about the gear, thinking that Bruce Wayne merely supplied Batman his toys and cars.

"How'd you guess?" he said at last, curious to know what had given him away.

"Well, aside from you having all the stuff you need underneath your feet at work, and the fact that I'm a genius…" He rolled his eyes but chuckled at this, making her laugh also. "…I hacked into the security system of the hotel and saw you go into the stairwell, then reappear at the bottom floor without any stops on the other floors. You were holding something and you stuffed it away in your jacket. You had this look of…anger? Determination? Anyways, you were in a hurry. Then on TV, there's reports of Batman arriving. Now he's gone and I'll bet my scholarship you're trying to get back to the party now or heading to your 'secret lair' or whatever it is you've got John training in now."

"You know about John?"

"Here's a better question – what _don't_ I know about John?"

"Hmm," he mumbled, silently thanking Alfred with his eyes as the old man gathered the bat suit and stowed it away, ready to lug it off. Though he was anxious to return upstairs, Bruce helped his friend to carry the case off to the waiting car he had parked in the back alleyway. "So…what do you want in return for total silence?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Mr. Wayne. In fact, I've already wiped the footage from the cameras thanks to a little hacking and a small virus I was able to send to the other computer system."

Bruce's eyebrows raised at this. "Impressive. Still, you can't mean to tell me that you don't want anything in return."

"Well, there is one thing I'm hoping you'll let me do."

He waited, expecting to hear anything having to do with school, work, money, time off…

"I want in."

Bruce processed her words, sensing Alfred's look of confusion as he remained silent. "…in?"

"Yeah. Like, in on the training. I want to help. I'd like you to train me like you are with John." Her voice was firm, but he could hear the shyness in her tone.

"Brina, this isn't a game-"

"I get that. You can't fight Gotham's corrupt alone, though. Look, I'm asking you to let me help. If you say no, that's fine. I can go it alone and try by myself."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Remember the first time we met?" she quipped back. "I think I can manage without your tutelage."

Pressing his lips together into a thin line, he knew deep down that she probably would and could do something brash like that. Could he permit her to run wild with just her basic skills? Gymnastics and some self-defense course could only take you so far. She certainly had the drive and heart for what he was planning, just as much as John did, and she was certainly just as stubborn. If anything were to happen to Brina, he knew he would never forgive himself for it, nor for the heartache it would cause Elisa.

"…we'll get the details settled when I see you at work."

"Really?! YES!" she cheered over the line, gulping as Rebecca's voice in the background scolded her. "Oops…um, thanks, Mr. Wayne."

"Well, you drive a hard bargain," he smiled wryly. "I can't have you being a loose cannon, can I?"

"Nope! Oh, by the way, Becky was with me when I figured it out, so she knows, too. I'll see if she and Alfred can schedule a date or something to bake us cookies while we're training. Thanks, boss! See you tomorrow!"

"Rebecca?! Wait, Brina-!" Bruce scowled as the line went dead, commencing to shove the phone into his pocket.

"What's happened to Rebecca?" Alfred inquired, his face lined with concern.

"What's wrong is that I have two more people aware of my other self and eager to get involved," he growled, rubbing his forehead in agitation. "I can't believe I said yes."

"I'm certain you'll fill me in on the details later, Master Wayne," Alfred nodded, fighting the grin from his face. "For now, however, I suggest you hurry and get back upstairs. I do believe that you mentioned wanting to check on Miss Elisa."

Gripping the old man's arm in gratitude, he hurried for the front of the building while the butler entered the vehicle and drove away. He only hoped that Elisa wouldn't be too curious to know where he had been.

-B-

Elisa had stepped off to the side and called Rebecca, speaking with Tim and comforting him with the knowledge that she was well. He had cheered when he found out that she had been with Batman and that he had saved her. "Did you kick their butts with him?"

"We sure did," she laughed, tucking her hair out of her face. "Hey, is Brina there?"

"She's on her cellphone, I think she's calling Mr. Wayne," he told her. "Something about work."

"Oh…" Relief passed through her as she realized that Bruce was well enough to call her sister. What she couldn't fathom was why they were talking about work after being attacked. _"He's a weird one,"_ she shook her head. "Well, tell Becky you're still staying the night there. John will be back soon."

"What about you?"

"I'm going back to the apartment with Vicki. I still have work in the morning."

"But it's Saturday tomorrow! Can't they give you a break?"

"Sorry, kiddo," she smiled sadly. "Unless the Commissioner tells me so, no breaks tomorrow. I promise, I'll do something special with you when I get off work."

Sharing another round of goodbyes with Tim, the phone was then transferred to Rebecca, who proceeded to scold her for being so reckless. After assuring her she was fine and made no promises to try something like that little stunt again, she hung up the phone and sighed. She hadn't realized how tired she was until everything was still and she was calm. Her feet were aching and she was dying to get out of her clothes. Pressing the elevator button, she waited for the doors to open.

"Hey! You ditching me?" Vicki called, running as quickly as her heels and dress would allow her.

"Depends…are you going to hassle me for Batman?" Elisa smirked, holding the elevator open for her friend.

"Not right now…I need a coffee after all that," Vicki admitted, slumping as she joined Elisa.

"A coffee before bed?"

"Helps me dream," she teased.

"May I join you?"

The two girls lifted their heads to see Augustus, waiting patiently for a response while he held the elevator open. Vicki looked over to Elisa and shrugged. She had already been given the details on the man through the detective, who had been furious at the time. As a reporter, however, Vicki believed in hearing both sides and at the very least giving the man one last chance. She would not condone Elisa, nevertheless, if she refused the man.

Elisa did not speak when she locked her eyes with his, motioning for him to enter. He did so with a grateful smile, standing beside her while she pressed the appropriate button. "…you fought well."

She stole a glimpse at him, surprised by his words. "Thanks."

He extended his hand but stopped short, arm falling back to his side. "…thank you for saving me. I did not think you cared."

Looking over at him, her gaze softened as she remembered the awful, sinking feeling that had filled her when she saw he was captured. "I may be angry with you, but you're family, and you're a human being. I couldn't let him do anything to you…besides, you seemed to be pretty handy with what you had on hand."

He chuckled, rubbing his wrist as he recalled his little trick. "Yes…I suppose it runs in the family."

Vicki remained silent, pretending to stare at her broken phone in interest. A smile crept onto her face as she listened to the two. It was good to see they were at least starting to reconcile. She had gone through a similar experience herself with her mother, and she knew that it wasn't until after they had sat down and talked for a good hour that she felt much more at ease with herself. Her relief was short-lived when she heard Augustus suddenly ask, "You are very close with the Man of Bats, are you not?"

Elisa's mouth tugged into a frown as she looked ahead at the shut doors. The elevator ride was suddenly longer than expected. "We've spoken before, yes."

"And you are friendly with Mr. Wayne."

"You're very observant, Grandpa," she answered coolly. "Just what are you trying to say?"

His hands were clasped behind his back now, his body erect and his head upright. He held a commanding presence that intimidated Vicki. "Both of these men would make an excellent match with you, Elisa-"

"Hold up," she cut him off, not the least bit bothered by his authoritative tone. Narrowing her eyes at him, her hands on her hips, she lowered her voice to a tone that was menacing. "If you're getting at what I think you're trying to say, you can stop right there and pack your things for Romania. I am _not_ getting married to either one of them and especially not on _your_ orders!"

"Think of it, Elisa," he persisted, deaf to her warning. His eyes were large and shone at the prospect of either of the men proposing to her. "Marriage to the Wayne family is what every woman covets here in Gotham! He is of good breeding and a gentleman despite what others say. Of course, I would prefer it if you wed with the Man of Bats, of course, but Wayne is a fine man also…still, imagine!" He seemed to quiver at the notion. "Finally, the family legacy will be restored and fulfilled-!"

"Stop, just _stop_ right there!" she snapped, her voice rising. Vicki winced and turned away at this. Elisa was oblivious to her, pointing accusingly at him. "Do you see what you're doing? I bet this is exactly what you did to Mom…this is why she left, isn't it? After all," she scoffed. "You want our blood mingled with your legendary hero or somebody with enough money in their accounts and an old family name! That's all you care about, isn't it? Is that why you married my grandmother, then? Because an old story told you to, or because she was rich and pretty enough to marry?!"

"Do not speak to me like that, young lady!" he bellowed. "I am trying to create a bright future for you-!"

"No, you're telling me how to live my life!" she all but screamed. "I won't let you tell me what to do or who to see! I've made my own choices this long, I can manage without you breathing down my neck! You won't ruin my life the way you ruined Mom's!"

"Elisa-!"

"Stay out of my life," she ordered him, her eyes pricking with tears. The doors slid open and she ran out of the elevator like a mad woman, rushing through the lobby.

"Elisa! Elisa, wait!" she could hear Vicki shout. She was blinded by her own tears and haunted with the memories of her parents, most of all her mother's murder. Maybe if her grandfather hadn't been so controlling, they wouldn't have ended up at the bottom of the barrel, maybe they wouldn't have ended up in the Narrows, maybe at least her mother would still be around…

Elisa gasped as she collided with a tall, firm figure, struggling as he wrapped his arms around her. "Let go of me!" she insisted.

"Elisa, what's wrong?"

Her head whipped up, her teary eyes meeting Bruce's. He looked down at her in worry, his hand moving to brush her straying hair out of her face. "Bruce?" The realization that her grandfather was probably still behind and could be in close suit made her panic, causing her to wriggle out of his grasp. "I have to go," she said, covering her mouth as she felt a sob working its way up to her throat.

"Wait a second," Bruce frowned, grabbing her arm. "You're not-"

"You don't understand," she shook her head vehemently. "My grandfather! I need to get away from him!"

"Elisa," Vicki called, gasping for air as she reached the two. "Slow down, woman! Hi, Bruce."

"Vicki, what's-?"

"Long story short, Gramps wants her married to you or Batman, she told him to get lost, it was ugly," she replied. "Can we get out of here? We're attracting enough attention as is."

Wrapping an arm around her, Bruce led Elisa away while Vicki came around the other side and murmured encouragement to her. The trio stepped into the night air, a soft breeze mussing up the girls' hair and dresses. Bruce led them to his car and opened the door, keeping his hold on Elisa as she shook her head again.

"Elisa, I know you're upset, but let me drive you back," Bruce pleaded, placing one hand on her cheek in an effort to get her to look at him.

"No," she sniffled, swatting his hand away. "I let my grandfather get to me. I'll be fine. We're getting a cab."

"Actually, I've never been in a Lamborghini," Vicki smiled sheepishly.

Elisa made a sound of disgust at her, pressing her hand to her face. "He thinks he can tell me what to do and who I'm going to be with when he was never here for us…not once…" Her body trembled as she fought not to cry in front of Bruce. "When I think of how Brina and I were alone…when we saw our mom getting killed…and he _knew_ she had died…and now he's…I don't know what to think!"

Bruce felt his heart ache as he watched her, his own haunting memories rushing through him. Still, he felt that this didn't just have to do with her grandfather. "…did someone hurt you before, Elisa? Relationship-wise?"

Keeping her head bowed, she refused to look him in the eye as she nodded. That experience bothered her, but it was nothing compared to the anger she was feeling now from her grandfather's demands and ambitions. "That's not what's…it's got nothing to do with what happened to me. I feel…so angry with what happened to Mom…what he's doing now to me, like he's trying to make up for lost time and I'm Mom's replacement…that he expects me to listen and chase after the men he chooses…and the fact that you know about it all makes it a hundred times more embarrassing!"

"Hey, I know how that feels…the anger, the people who expect you to move on or smile even though you're bleeding inside," he told her, trying again as he placed his hand on her cheek once more. This time, she looked up, almost timidly, still crying but softly now. He smiled at her, and she could see there was agony in his eyes as he thought back to all the years he had suffered through after his parents' death. "It's okay, Elisa…I'm here for you…what are friends for?"

Breaking down, she accepted his embrace and wept into his chest, her body racked with sobs. She let him hold her and stroke her hair, feeling safe being so close to him. Vicki watched on in silence, a bittersweet smile on her lips. Placing her hand over her heart, she sincerely wished, despite what Elisa insisted, that she end up with Bruce Wayne. Never had she seen a man become so tender with a woman or look at her the way he had just for the sake of 'being friends'.

-B-

The lights on the docks flickered constantly, as if showing their fear for the approaching motorboat. There were three figures aboard, one of them steering as the other two stood at attention. The driver slowed the small ship as they approached the dock, the wavering light outlining the silhouette of a woman who remained clothed and concealed. Her eyes watched as that boat came to a halt, the massive hulk of a man inside of it jumping out and leaving the other two to tether the little boat to the main land. Though he was huge and his feet could have easily stomped a hole into the ground, he walked quietly, calmly. Arriving at the tiny figure, he knelt down and bowed his masked head.

"Mistress Talia…I am here for you."

Reaching out, she stroked his head and looked down on him affectionately, the way a child would look to a pet. "Bane, my protector…you've made it at last."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you next time!


	14. Connection

**Chapter Fourteen: Connection**

Jason removed his helmet upon parking his motorcycle, his eyes scanning the perimeter nonstop. He had found the warehouse at the docks easily, and though he was still sore from his beating, he was not about to let fear and pain stop him from learning more about the intriguing woman. Setting the helmet atop his vehicle, he ran his fingers through his hair and silently prayed that this wasn't all just a set up. The sound of footsteps made him spin around, his body and fists poised to fight.

"At ease, Mr. Richards. I'm delighted to see you here," the cloaked woman, Talia, greeted him. Her eyes were still the only feature he could make out, though this time he saw that she was wearing a slim, skin-tight suit and sensible, flat boots. "I did not thing you would take my offer."

"I had a little trouble at work, otherwise I would have gotten here sooner," he informed her. He had been asked to stay late that night and no matter what he did, Harvey would not take 'no' for an answer. Harvey Dent had told him that he, Trent, and Rachel were the best that he could depend on, and unfortunately the other two were occupied that evening, Trent having been invited to an event and Rachel was visiting her mother and having to give Harvey a raincheck on their date.

"I see. At the very least, you came. Come," she said, turning on her heel to return to the shadows. "We have much to do." Glancing away to the docks, she could see the now empty boat where her guests had arrived just moments before. _"Yes…I have so much to do, and so little time to do it in."_

-B-

Elisa sipped her tea as she looked out the window of the living room, shame burning on her cheeks as Bruce sat beside her with his own cup. Vicki occupied herself in the bedroom, raving and ranting to her coworker on how she was furious for having dropped her phone. Bruce glanced at Elisa and raised an eyebrow. "Is she always this loud?"

Elisa laughed despite herself, returning her attention to Bruce. "Sometimes I think I hear her at night, probably trying to contact her boss or cameraman for more work. She loves what she does."

"And so do you," he noted. He smiled as she shyly looked away. "C'mon, Elisa, talk to me." Cocking his head, he asked, "You're not upset that I brought you back, are you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I really appreciate the ride, Bruce," she answered truthfully. "I guess I'm embarrassed you had to see me like that…I never wanted to break down. I guess what he said got under my skin more than I thought."

Bruce knew that 'he' must have been Augustus. "It's okay, it happens to the best of us." He said nothing about her grandfather – he figured when she was ready, she would talk to the man. Instead, he recalled a comment she had made in answer to a remark of his earlier that evening. "…you said that someone hurt you before. Is that why you don't want to be in a relationship now?" He saw her head lift in surprise, blush filling her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he apologized, thinking he had offended her. "I just-"

"It's okay, Bruce," she said at last, a wry smile on her lips as she looked away from him. "…yes, that's partially why I don't want anything like that for the moment. In high school, I had a boyfriend who was just using me to pass his classes. He dumped me for the prom queen. It's all right, though, because he ended up being dumped by her to date the valedictorian of my school."

"Ouch," Bruce commented, grinning as he saw her laughing. "You seem chummy with that memory."

"High school I got over pretty fast…it was in college that I got hurt for real." She couldn't stand the feeling of his eyes on her, expectant. She decided to tug the bobby pins out of her hair to give her something to do, untangling her curls as she confessed her past. "I was dating someone studying law my freshman year, and it lasted a while…there were little things I started to notice, though. I ignored it, thinking it would go away or stop, but the detective in me wanted to settle the demons that were constantly messing with my mind. So I followed him home one day and found that on Thursdays he would leave campus and end up in a different part of town, seeing other women in the Narrows. The entire time we were dating, though, he'd ask me to take it to the next level."

Bruce's eyebrows knitted together as he listened silently, his fists clenched around his mug as heard her retell her story. A large part of him desperately wished he could punch the sick jerk in the face.

Elisa noticed his tension out of the corner of her eye, causing her to turn and face him. "You look like you're about to pulverize that mug," she commented, seeing the container in his strained hands.

He blinked, snapped from his thoughts as she gave him a wry smile. "Sorry…"

She chuckled, shrugging it off.

"You dumped him, didn't you?"

"I told him that we weren't meant to be and I deserved someone who shared the same views and opinions as I did. He didn't take it well. A few months later, I found out he was arrested for sexual harassment. I don't think he came after me because he knew I would beat the living daylights out of him." Her eyes dimmed as she remembered the man. "But he'd already gotten to know me, and I shared so much of my time, my thoughts, my feelings with him…it hurt to know that the entire time the person I thought I knew and was in love with was a lie."

Bruce flinched at that, thinking of his duel self. If Elisa were ever to get involved with one of his persons… _"Wait, me and Elisa?"_ he thought, his eyes large. He tried to correct himself mentally…after all, it was Rachel he was waiting for.

"Anyway, now you know," she muttered, setting the mug down on the table. Turning to face him, she looked him in the eye and pleaded, "If you're going to love someone, Bruce, let them know all of you and be honest from the start…don't mess around with girls."

"Is that a threat?" he teased.

"More like a friendly suggestion," she answered, blushing as he placed his hand over hers.

"I'm glad you told me," he said, his crooked smile appearing on his lips. "And I'm glad you're feeling better."

Pulling her hair over her shoulder, Elisa embraced him tightly before pulling away and smiling back. "Thanks, Bruce. I guess I needed that."

"You should get some rest," he offered, setting his mug down and rising from his seat. "I've got to head to work, actually. I need to check with Lucius on a project."

"Don't stay too late," she chided gently.

He chuckled, running his hand through his brown hair. "I won't…I'll see you around, Elisa."

"Good night, Bruce," she said kindly, shutting the door once he'd exited into the hall.

Bruce took a quick glimpse at her apartment door, imagining the young woman behind it. Something within him felt a magnetic pull, as if prompting him to return. He enjoyed being by her side, hearing her voice, the taste of her mouth…

The memory of waking up to Elisa kissing Batman flooded his mind, making him shake his head. _"No…focus,"_ he mentally scolded himself, walking off to the stairwell as he tugged out his cellphone. He was beginning to realize Elisa was starting to take a hold of his mind unknowingly, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Still, he couldn't just ignore her…he wouldn't be able to, try as he might. Placing the electronic to his ear, he waited for a response on the other line.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne!" He could just imagine Lucius smiling knowingly. "I think I know what you're calling for."

"Is it ready?" he asked. "I'd like to get it to Elisa tonight if possible."

"Awfully generous of Batman to give up one of his fancy vehicles. I know she'll appreciate it. I'll be waiting here to keep an eye on things until you arrive. I suppose you'll want a change of clothes."

"I'll see you in a little bit, Lucius. First I've got to make a stop."

-B-

Shutting off the water with a reluctant hand, Trent watched as the steam from his shower rose lazily to the ceiling. Stretching his body, he released a tired sigh and grabbed the dangling towel to dry off. That night had been full of more than what he was expecting. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so exhilarated when Batman came in and fought alongside Elisa and Catwoman. There was something in the man's masked face that convinced him Batman was no criminal. Commissioner Loeb may be at odds with Lieutenant Gordon for using the 'Bat Signal' as it had been dubbed by the papers, but Trent found that this 'dark knight' of sorts was meant to be the city's protector.

Dried and warm at last, Trent pulled on his clothes slowly. Despite his best efforts, he felt that his chest was heavy as he remembered his conversation with Elisa earlier that night. He couldn't fathom why she kept gravitating towards Wayne, and no matter how much she protested it, he could see that she saw him as more than just a friend. He sensed that this was a battle he couldn't win, so he decided to let go while he still could. He would not be left pining over her, even if she was an incredible woman he admired and craved.

Shutting off the light in the bathroom, he decided to head to bed early. He needed a clear head as Harvey's campaign came closer to the election day, and he wouldn't be much help if he was sleep-deprived or angst-filled. Pushing the bedroom door open, he walked into the dark room, not bothering with the light, and moved straight for his desk. Lifting the lid off a secret compartment, he twisted the combination into the lock and tugged it open, revealing his little sister's bracelet. Sitting down on his bed, he stroked his thumb over the trinket, his little sister's green eyes shining brilliantly in his memory. "I miss you, Winny," he murmured, his heart aching as he recalled the girl. "I wish we could talk…"

"Her name was Winny?"

The silky sound of a feminine voice made his eyes widen for an instant before he registered who it was. With one eyebrow raised, he glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of the long, curvaceous body of Catwoman, lounging on his bed. He couldn't tell if she had been there a while or is she was just that good and climbed on without him noticing. "…Winifred. Winny for short," he explained. "And you still can't have the bracelet."

Catwoman rolled her eyes at him. "We had a deal, didn't we? I can take whatever I want expect the bracelet. I keep my word…most of the time."

"Hm." Rising from the bed, he slipped the precious heirloom back into his safe and shut it with the combination. "So what are you here for tonight? I've got leftovers in the fridge and a credit card that needs to be replaced soon." He remained standing by his desk, trying to keep his eyes off of her. He had seen her fight, once in his apartment, the second that very night at the party. If there were two women that could distract his attention from Elisa, it was Selina Kyle and Catwoman.

The sound of his bed creaking made his eyes dart over to her, but he did not move his body. "I came to steal two things tonight. One, your time."

"Oh, is that all? Wanna make me late for work tomorrow or are you distracting me from a bigger scheme?" he asked coolly, still not looking in her direction. He found that his heart was pounding madly inside of him and he prayed that it would stop. There was something about this woman that had him on edge, and no matter what he tried to tell himself, he found that he enjoyed the sensation.

Now behind him, Catwoman wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her body against his. His chest moved slowly as he controlled his breathing, and she noticed through his t-shirt that he was well-built. This alone made her smile, but the fact that she could feel his heartbeat kick up a notch made her lick her lips. "You seem tense, Mr. Montgomery. Why the long face?"

"Does it matter?" he argued, straightening his posture and grabbing her hands. He started to remove them from his being but soon found that she had other ideas. Twisting her arms around and wrapping her leg around his, she tripped him onto the bed and flipped him onto his back so that he was facing up to her. She chuckled at the look of surprise on his face and lowered her head. "Aren't you supposed to be stealing something else right now?" he asked, his reason fighting to stall her from coming close and calm his heart and body from the attack.

"I'm about to," she smirked.

"Catwoman," he frowned, putting a hand on her collarbone. "I'm not in the mood for these games."

"Aren't you?"

"No," he snapped, shoving her away gently. He sat up and shook his head, keeping his eyes downcast. He didn't bother to look at her as she crawled over to his side, planting her chin on his shoulder.

"What's gotten you all sourpuss?" she asked, watching his face. "I thought you'd at least try to declaw me."

"Cute," he laughed in spite of himself. "Do the cat puns ever stop?"

"Only when I feel like it," she shrugged. "Are they that bad?"

"Yes," he smirked, looking over at her. "But don't let me stop you." Their eyes met, and he realized how close their mouths were. He quickly looked away and sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I'm tired of being used like a chew toy, okay? If you're going to tease me like that, then go. I'm tired of games…I want something serious in my life."

"Serious? You make it sound like you're looking for someone to settle down with…oh." She looked away from him, nodding in understanding. "Did your girlfriend call off the wedding or something?"

"There's no girlfriend, and no wedding," he scoffed. "I'm always second best. The girl I was interested in made it very clear that we're just friends…then again, she made that clear from the beginning…but I couldn't help hoping or trying…" He laughed harshly. "Listen to me, sharing my sorrows and crying about a non-existent love-life with a cat burglar bent on stealing my time." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Pathetic, I know. You can go tell all your pals that Trent Montgomery is a sappy wimp who's looking for woman that's interested in him."

"You found her."

His head whipped over to see her sitting up, her eyes glittering in the dark. "Quit messing with me," he scowled. "Get what you want and leave me in peace-" His eyes widened as Catwoman lunged, claiming his mouth. Her arms and legs were around him, pinning him down so that he wouldn't escape. He found that he couldn't think, and though he knew he should have struggled, he succumbed to his needs and desires and kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving. _"Just this once…just this once…"_ the logical half of his brain started, only to forget what he was thinking as he held her in his arms, delving into temptation with this cat of a woman.

-B-

The darkened alley was cluttered with garbage, making it difficult for the limp-legged man to trudge through to his destination. Reaching out for the door, he panted in fear, constantly looking over his shoulder. He had the nagging sensation someone followed him, but no matter how many times he stopped to look, there was no one around. He shut the door after him and bolted it, shaking as he limped into corridor of the old building and arrived at the main room. Rapping his knuckles on the door, he waited until someone opened it and yanked him inside. At the center remained a circular table, filled with men in fancier suits than what he could afford, all of them glaring for the intrusion.

"What is it, Shifty?" the leader sighed, flexing his ring-covered fingers.

"M-Mister Maroni, sir…the job…it failed," he stammered.

Maroni gave him a dirty look, his brows rising. "I know that, you buffoon. It's been all over the news. Batman's been interfering with our work too much. We're becoming a joke, and it's getting hard on business."

"Can we get him to quit it?" another member suggested.

"Oh yeah, what are we going to do? Walk up to him and put a gun to his head?" another laughed.

"Some say they've seen him fly and disappear," another added, spooked by the being. "My cousin Ralphie saw him… said he was like some demon!"

"What if he finds us?" a fourth suggested.

"Please," Maroni said, waving his hand at them. "He may be terrifying, but he isn't all-knowing. There's no way he could find us here-"

As if the heavens had heard his comment, Batman leapt out from behind and attacked, whirling around and knocking men down with a flurry of movements. Some of the men were paralyzed and cried out while others pulled out their weapons. In an effort to back away, Shifty scrambled for the door and ended up accidentally shutting off the lights. Screams and yelps of terror and pain filled the dark room, and when Shifty did manage to control his quivering hand and turn the light back on, they found that Don Maroni was gone from sight.

Batman had taken advantage of the darkened room, grabbing a hold of the mob boss and hauling him away to the second floor. Maroni struggled and tried to call for help until he felt Batman hold a sharp-edged batarang to his throat. Arriving at a broken window, the vigilante grasped the man by his shirt and jacket and thrust the man's body out so that Maroni's feet were dangling in the air.

"What...what do you want?" Maroni gasped, making the mistake of glancing down.

"Get your men off the streets, and the drugs, too," Batman growled. "Get them off while you can, or I'll help the police put them jail…and then I'll make sure you get your own cell."

Maroni gawked at him, incredulous. "You think you can hang me out here like a fish on a line and get me to do what you want?"

"The destruction and harm you cause on others, whether it's the drugs or raids, ends now, Maroni…you heard what I told you," Batman instructed him.

Maroni laughed at him, defiant, until Batman released him, making him squeal like a pig. He grabbed Maroni at the last possible moment and glared. "Let's try the next floor," Batman said coldly.

"NO! I get it, ok, I get it!" Maroni gasped for breath as Batman tossed him onto the floor, commencing to glare at his back. "Threats? You think that will stop this?"

"No, but leverage might," Batman answered, not bothering to look at him.

"Leverage?" Maroni repeated, paling as Batman held up a photo.

"You and Penguin talking just a week before…planning on starting this fake war to earn fear and respect. I have the security footage, too. Even if Penguin is siding with Daggett still, you both agreed to put the police on edge."

"You can't do this!" Maroni pleaded as Batman prepared to jump.

"By the way, that wasn't a threat…that was a promise."

Maroni scrambled to his feet and ran to the window after Batman had vanished, looking out into the night to try and find him. Just as his men had said, he had disappeared like a phantom. His breathing would not slow as he realized he would have to be more careful than ever…who knew where the masked maniac would pop up next? And if what he said was true, then the police would be searching for him more than ever before.

Unbeknownst to Don Maroni, Batman watched him from the shadows across the street, reading the frustration and terror on his face. Once Maroni had left the window, Batman stalked down the alley to his hidden ride. The motorcycle he had picked up from Lucius was sleek, camouflaging with the darkness around it. It purred under his touch as he started the engine, the small computer screen built in silently displaying his next destination. Leaning forward, he rode out into the night, his cape flapping after him. The ride from the Narrows to Uptown was long and silent, but he knew his next visit would be up late. He was counting on it.

Once Batman had reached the bright lights and glamor of the upscale streets of Gotham, he hid his vehicle and shot off to the rooftops, leaping and bounding from one surface to the next. He did not stop until he arrived atop a tall, glittering hotel known as the Odelia Resort. Tying a line to the ledge, he lowered himself to the sixth floor. He had already studied the design of the building which made it easier for him to lower himself to the appropriate room – 610B. Landing with ease, he found the balcony window open, the curtains fluttering from his sudden landing. The room inside was dimly lit, and there seemed to be no sign of anyone present. Entering, Batman took in his surroundings with a trained eye, his sight soon attracted by a magnificent, ancient tapestry only the size of a serving tray. He admired the craftsmanship of the cloth only to notice that it showed a story…and at the top of it all was a knight, his helmet shaped like a bat's, his cape billowing out behind him like a pair of wings. In the knight's arms was a beautiful maiden, her hair flowing around her as she rested peacefully.

"Beautiful, no?"

Batman raised his head and saw Augustus step out of the shadows, standing across from him. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes fixed on the cowl as if it were a great crown that had belonged to the greatest of kings. He sucked in a breath as he stared at Batman, who remained as silent and still as a statue. "You are as magnificent in person as you were in legend."

"I'm not who you think I am," Batman stated, his gravelly voice low and menacing.

This didn't seem to deter Augustus. "How else can you explain such a coincidence?" he insisted, gesturing towards the tapestry. "How else would you know who I am or where to find me?"

"I came to tell you to leave Detective Montez in peace," he frowned.

"You even come on her behalf-"

"This isn't a medieval drama, Lord van Ptera," Batman scolded him. "Your family needs a guardian and friend, not a dictator or matchmaker."

"You know much about me and my family," he noted, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"I know about everyone," he replied shortly.

Pressing his fingertips together, he assessed the man's words and considered him a moment. "…you must think very little of me if you know about the family history."

"I think there's still time to repair the damage that's been done."

"You think highly of family, that much I can see…It almost seems as if you search to have one." He caught the flicker in Batman's eyes as the masked man looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to the elder. "We could be that family for you. Marry Elisa."

His eyes narrowed at Augustus's urging. "I respect Detective Montez as an equal…and I'm _not_ wedding material."

"You may deny it for however long you wish, but I saw how you both looked into each other's eyes and how you held her when she jumped away. You two were made for each other."

Batman was starting to understand why Elisa had become frustrated and run off from her grandfather earlier that evening. The man had a skull thicker than molasses. However, a part of Augustus's argument seemed to stick to the back of his mind, echoing softly in his brain. Fighting the voice of hope and dreams off, he decided not to answer the old man and take his leave.

"You had better hurry if you want Elisa," Augustus called out, a light smile playing on his lips. "Or else Mr. Wayne may steal her away."

Batman bit his tongue so hard that he could taste blood. Leaping from the ledge, he spread his wings and glided over the city, returning to the location where he had saved the motorcycle. He'd had enough of prophecy-made marriage stories and their fanatics for one night. Besides, it was time he got to Elisa and gave her a different kind of surprise.

-B-

Pouring herself another cup of tea, Elisa winced as Vicki continued to talk on the phone. _Her_ phone. Vicki had begged for Elisa's phone since Bruce had left, and she had been on it for nearly two hours. Elisa imagined her bill would be immense, and she intended on making Vicki pay for every minute spent.

Entering her room, she shut the door to mute the sound of her friend's voice, sighing in relief. Sipping her drink, she walked to the windows and tugged them open, leaning on the balcony railing as she enjoyed the warm night air. The city was peaceful here, almost as though it, too, were slumbering. She sighed as the breeze played with her loose hair, causing a smile to grow on her lips. Her smile wavered as she got the sensation that someone was watching her. The sound of a figure landing on the balcony ledge made her gasp, and she turned with her body poised to fight.

"Batman!" she breathed, relaxing as she saw him crouched. "You scared me," she admitted, placing her hand over her heart as she slumped against the wall.

"Sorry," he rumbled, though she could see the corner of his mouth turn up as he got off the balcony ledge and stood before her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she laughed, shaking her head. "It's fine." She found herself admiring how his cape flapped in the wind, making him look like a magnificent and handsome gargoyle of the night. She quickly shook that thought aside, ashamed that she would even think like that. "Did John get you the files on the mob?"

He nodded. "Already put to good use."

"Great," she answered. Holding up her mug, she said, "I'd let you in but if Vicki sees you, she'd have a seizure and try to rip your cowl off." Cocking her head, her lips stretching into a small smile, she asked, "Is John driving you nuts yet?"

"He's stubborn…and dedicated," Batman admitted. "You know what he's up to?"

"I'd have to be blind not to realize that John wants to join your crusade against crime your way," she said, laughing softly. "But I know he'll learn from the best…what is it?" It didn't escape her notice when he had looked away, as if in shame. "Batman?"

"There's something you should know," he said slowly, moving his dark eyes back to her face as his jaw remained firm. "…your sister knows who I am."

Elisa stared at him, blinking dumbly as she processed what he had told her. "…Brina? Brina knows…? Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"She promised she wouldn't tell…but she also asked me to let her join Blake in his training." Batman watched her face as she listened to the news, her brows knitting together as she took in the information and imagined her sister speaking to him. She walked away from him, setting her tea down on her desk before covering her mouth with her hand, still pensive and silent.

"…why are you telling me this?" she asked finally, turning to face him. Her face showed no anger, nor judgement, only curiosity. "You could have let her train with you in secret and I wouldn't have to know."

Stepping into the dark room, he approached her, stopping a few feet away to leave some distance. "Because I respect and trust you. You're her sister, and if you don't agree, I'll stand with your choice."

They remained quiet for a moment, with only the wind disturbing them. Batman found it odd and yet likeable how soft she was, dressed in her pajama slacks and a loose t-shirt, her hair limp and wet as it hung around her face. Her eyes were locked with his, fear mixed with gratitude as she inhaled deeply and held it for a split second.

"…can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"…please…train them to be the best they can be."

Elisa hugged her arms as she fought to keep eye contact with him. She could tell even with the mask covering his face that he was taken off guard with her response. "Before you think I'm the craziest sister in the world, let me explain…we both know John's headstrong, and that he's not going to give this up. Brina's pretty much ten times _more_ persistent. I know if I approach her and tell her 'no', she'll find a way to get out there on her own…and she could get herself killed." Raising one hand, she pressed her fingertips to her forehead and sighed, closing her eyes. "She and John both believe that there _is_ good in Gotham, but in order for anything to stick or be noticed, it's got to stand out…and I know that's why they want to follow your example. You've started something that has already taken hold of this city…it's giving people hope…so please, if you're willing to put up with my gun-ho sister…train her and make sure she's ready before she gets the okay to join you in what you do."

Elisa could sense that he had taken a step closer, however she hadn't expected him to be so close when she opened her eyes. She fought back a gasp when she saw that he was looming over her, his eyes studying her intently.

"You don't know who I am."

She shrugged. "I know you're Batman, and I know you're making a difference. That's all I need to know."

His mouth seemed to curve slightly, but she thought maybe it was just her imagination. "If we're going to be partners, you'll need to keep up."

"Yeah, well…" Her eyes widened as she realized what he'd said. "Wait, 'partners'?"

The smile he had been forming started to fade as he thought perhaps he's gone too far to assume that of her…until her eyes lit up and she, too, began to smile. "You could lose your badge."

"I know," she replied firmly.

"Loeb could find out-"

"Loeb lets Jim keep the signal because even though he thinks you're nothing but trouble, he knows we need your help," she argued. "I don't really care what he thinks of me if he found out." She raised an eyebrow at him as she asked, "What exactly did you mean by 'keep up'? Are you planning on opening a school and training me, too, in your crazy karate ways?"

"Look over the balcony," he replied calmly. He watched as she ran back out into the night air, trailing silently after her.

Down below, Elisa could see a sleek, elusive-looking motorcycle parked by the curb of the back road. "Wow," she whispered. "Nice bike," she complemented, raising her gaze to him.

"It's yours."

Her jaw almost dropped in front of him. "No…no," she shook her head. "You don't…I can't…" she protested, though she was never able to finish her sentence. Pressing her fingertips to her lips, she felt her heart soar at the idea of seeing herself driving down the street, hot on the tail of some punk who thought he could get away with a crime. Looking back to him, she could scarcely contain the bursting sensation in her chest. "Thank you!"

"You don't have to thank me-" he began, shaking his head.

"Someone needs to," she insisted. "You do so much for this city and you've been looking out for me and my family…the very least I can do is say 'thanks'." She felt her heart race as she sensed that he was staring at her with more than just friendly regard. It made her blush, and she was grateful for the wind blowing her hair across her cheeks. "…uh…is your car nearby?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion at her question. "It's away by Midtown…why?"

"…I could drop you off and give this a test run," she suggested, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Unless you've got another way back to…wherever it is you stay."

Again, his mouth twitched into a small smile. He never thought she would be able to make him break his stoic exterior as Batman, but a part of him was glad. Pulling out his grapple gun, he shot it off at a nearby ledge before offering his hand to her. She immediately slipped hers into his, allowing him to pull her to his chest and wrap his arm around her. Elisa prayed that he wouldn't feel or hear her heartbeat as she clung to him once he lowered them down, a part of her wishing that he wouldn't let go of her.

 _"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I get all mushy inside when Bruce is around_ and _I get butterflies when Batman's close?! Stupid estrogen and stupid heart!"_ Fighting to push aside her emotions, she approached the vehicle with great trepidation and awe. Slipping onto the seat, she gawked at the small computer screen that rested behind the handles and remained hidden behind the dark shield. "Whoa…you're sure about this?"

"You'll need it more than I will," he responded. "You start it up by-" His words were cut off as the engine began to purr. Elisa had already figured out how to start the vehicle and she had just gotten on it. "Never mind."

Elisa giggled girlishly, wincing afterwards at the laugh she had emitted. "Okay, where is it parked?"

Batman leaned over and tapped the screen, punching the address in before straddling the bike behind Elisa. He handed her the helmet that came with the vehicle and waited as she slipped it on. "You might want to hang on," he heard her say. "It might be a bumpy ride." Leaning towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held tight as she took off into the night. He was surprised to find that her movements were smooth and clean, despite what Lucius had mentioned about Brina's worry on Elisa's driving skills. At any rate, he could hear her laughter as she attempted to rear back the way one would on a horse. She certainly wasn't afraid to try new tricks – in that aspect, she and Brina were very similar.

The ride was silent between the two as Elisa drove to their destination. Unbeknownst to the both of them, they were disappointed when the ride ended. Stalling the motorcycle, Elisa sighed as she stroked the shield of the vehicle. "It's gorgeous…thanks again." She turned her head, moving the visor up to face him. Her heart sped up again as she saw him staring at her, and she couldn't fathom why.

"…you're welcome," he murmured, pulling away at last and removing himself from the bike. "Can you make it back?"

"I'll manage," she replied. Offering a shy smile, she saluted him teasingly. "See you around, partner."

Batman nodded silently, taking off into the shadows. Once she heard the roar of his Tumbler, Elisa lowered the visor and took off, her blood racing through her veins just as quickly as her ride was. The entire way back, her mind was haunted by the look in his eyes as they had spoken about Brina and John. _"Stop, stop, stop!"_ she berated herself, slamming the breaks as she got home. Tugging the helmet off of her head and gripping the keys after she had shut the bike down for the night, she sighed as she trudged back into the building. She realized too late that she had left her keys in the apartment, and she hoped that Vicki wasn't sleeping or still blabbing away on her cell phone. Before her knuckles even hit the door, the wooden barrier flew open and Vicki stuck her head out.

"Just how did you get out there without me noticing?" she asked, her face scrunched up in scrutiny.

"Oh good, you're done with my phone," Elisa answered tartly, plucking the device from her roommate's hand. "You're paying for all that time spent, by the way."

"Okay, you wanna play that way?" Vicki pouted, her hands placed on her hips. "I can play detective, too, Ellie!"

"That's a scary thought." Setting her belongings aside, she strolled to the French doors and locked them shut, then proceeded to collapse onto her bed and conceal her head with the covers. "G'night, Vicki."

"Ugh, you _will_ break under the pressure!" Vicki warned her.

"Hmph." With her body finally relaxed under the covers, she sighed once more that night and let her eyelids close. The slow, subtle waves of sleep engulfed her, and she found herself surrounded in darkness…

* * *

 _She was walking down a narrow, dark alley, with only a single light above casting shadows all around. Each time she took a step, the light would flicker and she would see a horrid figure at the end of the alley. She was horrified, she wanted to turn and run, but her body would not permit her. As she got closer, the stranger vanished, but she could hear his shaky, shallow breathing echo around her._

 _"Elisa…you stupid little fool…do you really think you can stop me?"_

 _"Crane?" she asked, recognizing the distorted voice._

 _"No…_ Scarecrow!"

 _A scream ripped loose from her throat as the lights flickered once more, suddenly revealing him lunging at her. As she fell back onto the pavement, he began to wrap his fingers around her throat, slowly forcing her to gasp for air. The mask he wore seemed to grin back grotesquely, only to screech as a tall, dark shadow fell over them, the light above them snapping off for good._

 _Despite the darkness, she could see everything. A caped figure towered over them and dug his hands into the Scarecrow's shoulders, holding him aloft before delivering a series of blows, knocking the fiend unconscious. Tossing him aside as though he were a rag, the cowl-covered man knelt beside her, lifting her gently to his chest._

 _"Elisa, are you all right?" he asked, his gravelly voice comforting._

 _She didn't realize how much she was shaking until he had her. She found that couldn't speak, as though her voice had been muted. Tears began to spill as she felt shame for her weakness, her head bowed as she wept. She felt goose bumps as Batman tucked his hand under her chin and coaxed her to lift her face, surprising her as he pressed his lips to her mouth. She clung to him, kissing him back softly as he held her tenderly. She felt warm and safe and beautiful, even though she knew she shouldn't be doing anything like this. Her hand moved to touch his cheek, only to find that his face was not covered with the cowl. As he pulled away, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see she his unmasked face was concealed in the shadows…but his eyes looked so very familiar._

 _"Bruce?" she whispered, her voice coming back at last. "Is that…?" She faltered as he drew her close again, his mouth claiming hers again. She let her confusion drift away willingly, accepting his affections. She didn't care who he was underneath the mask…she just wanted to be with him._

 _"Elisa," she heard someone say, but it wasn't Batman…or Bruce…or whoever this was…_

 _"Elisa…Elisa, wake up…"_

* * *

"Elisa!"

"Mh-hmmm?" Elisa forced her eyes open, her sight blurry as she was dragged out of her dreams. Tim's bright grey eyes were staring back at her as he grinned brightly. "Tim…?"

"John brought us here for breakfast! I thought you said you had to work."

"I do…" Glancing at her watch, she felt her eyes grow twice their size. "I'm late!" she gasped, falling onto the floor.

"Graceful," Brina commented, smirking at her sister. "Timmy, can you help Becky make the pancakes?"

Tim pressed a kiss to Elisa's cheek, earning one back in return, before taking off like a shot through the door. Crossing her arms over her chest, Brina strolled over to Elisa as the young woman made her bed quickly. "You and the pillow considering a serious relationship?"

"What?" Elisa asked, tucking her hair away from her eyes.

"Well, you sure were snuggling tightly with it," Brina giggled. "So, who was your dream about? Bruce Wayne? Batman?"

"John Blake, a really cute guy, you should meet him some day," Elisa smiled sweetly, causing her sister to stick her tongue out at her. Rushing to the armoire on the opposite wall, she tugged the doors open and began to pull out her clothes. "Speaking of you and John, I know about your…training."

Brina paled at this. "My…what?"

"I'm not playing, Brina. Your mentor came over last night and told me about your insistence on joining his crusade through the streets of Gotham." She remained oddly cool about it all as she got dressed, tossing her pajamas to the side. "But you better make sure to do your best and listen to every word he says. No smart-mouthing, no fighting back. He's the expert and you're the student. Respect him. I don't care if you know his identity, got it?"

"…did he tell you all this last night?" Brina asked, her face scrunched with anger. "Why'd he do that?!"

"Because it was the right thing to do, and I would have found out anyway," Elisa frowned.

"So…do _you_ know his-?"

"No, and I don't plan on finding out anytime soon." Running her brush through her hair, Elisa casually added, "And don't think you can slack off on school, your job, or your laundry just because you're getting a few lessons from him."

"Wait, you're letting me?!" she squealed, her anger transforming into glee.

Elisa scowled as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Knowing you, if I don't let you work with him, you'll go 'Robin Hood' or 'Zorro' on me and get yourself in a fix-"

"Oh, thank you, Ellie! You're the best!" Brina cried, embracing her sister tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, can I get that in writing when you grouse about putting away the dishes?" Elisa retorted, though she couldn't hide the smile on her face as she hugged her sister back. "Now go eat before you head to school, I have to freshen up." She turned away as Brina exited the room, her cheeks becoming pink as she remembered her dream. "Oh my gosh, what's the matter with me?" she muttered, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "You two have got to get out of my head…" She squeezed her eyes shut and repeated it, as if to ensure herself it would happen. "Get out of my head…"

-B-

The days turned to weeks and weeks wove into a month, bringing many changes to Gotham's inhabitants. Harvey Dent, after all his efforts, was elected the city's new District Attorney, and was already hard at work hunting down members of the mob. Alfred Pennyworth began to receive constant messages and visits from Rebecca Britely, which she claimed were on account of Brina and John. "They're my responsibility, Alfie, I expect them to be well taken care of." It had been a bit of a shock to Alfred when he had found out about Rebecca and Brina knew of his master's secret, but he came to welcome their presence in the penthouse and temporary 'cave' Bruce had set up.

Both John and Brina worked hard, dedicating hours of their nights with the Batman as he taught them what he had learned from the League of Shadows. Unknown to them was that Jason, too, was a dedicated student. Each night, he would leave work and head for the shipping yards, down to the docks where his mistress, Talia, awaited his arrival. As she did so, a large, menacing figure would watch from the shadows or the second floor, following Jason's moves with great interest.

Trent Montgomery, too, began to experience changes. After Harvey had won the election, he was asked by his friend to help him manage his work as well as continue to take on large cases. He could see that though Harvey was exhausted at times, he always had a determined grin on his face, especially since Rachel continued to go out with him more and more often. In the meantime, he would return home and often find a visitor. Catwoman always seemed to find a way to slink in, waiting for him to come back and return to her arms. When she wasn't around, he began to receive calls from Selina Kyle, asking him for his opinion or advice on charity events or having him appear at such an event to encourage the public to be generous. One night, when he had finally gathered his courage, he asked Selina out and took her to dinner. As they danced, he noticed how her hair rested over her shoulders, her eyes fixed intently on him while her lips were stretched into a knowing smile.

"So, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she purred.

"That you're actually a cat burglar who runs charity events and steals from others to make ends meet."

She didn't bother to deny it. "The burglary is the side job, actually, and I stopped depending on that for making ends meet years ago. Besides, I only go after lousy, big-shots who think they can own everybody."

"You tried to rob me once. Am I like that?"

"I thought you were when I went in that first night…but you proved me wrong." Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "You're making things more complicated for me, Trent…I'm not supposed to want to be with you…I guess you'll turn me in now."

Using his hand to lift her head, he lowered his face and whispered back, "I'd rather die than lose you," before kissing her hungrily.

The mob, whilst the lawyers and police were having a field day hunting them down, began to cower not just from the law, but from the monster known as Batman. He appeared to be everywhere, and seemed to know exactly who they were or what they were doing. There was no rest for the criminal underworld, no matter what they did.

There was one, however, who went unnoticed during this seemingly progressive time…

-B-

Not a moment ago, all had seemed still at a quaint jeweler's shop in Midtown. Suddenly, the front door was blown open, excellent specimens of finery and decadence flying into the air and scattering all over the streets. Those who were passing through screamed and broke into a run. The greedier ones burnt their fingers as they gathered the valuables and made off with their booty. A squad of police cars arrived moments later, Gordon, Elisa, and John at the head of the team.

"Split up! Search the area for suspicious activity, catch anyone who may have stolen something!" Gordon barked his orders. Elisa and John ran ahead to the smoldering storefront, slipping on gloves as so not to damage the evidence. Gordon followed the pair, inspecting the debris that littered the sidewalk. Scratching his head, he looked to the young officers. "He blows up a building front, only to leave behind the good stuff for others to loot. What's the deal with this one?"

"Well, at least he's consistent," John noted, holding up a small card he'd found on the front desk.

Elisa tugged her gloves off and handed them to Gordon. "There's some twine and pieces of metal left from the box the bomb was placed in, just like the ones we found in the bank, the bakery, the tech lab, and the pet shelter." She was about to ask if they had checked for fingerprints in forensics when she noticed both John and Jim were staring behind her, making her tense. "…please tell me it's _him_ and not some psychopath you're staring at."

John cracked a smile at this, making her exhale in relief. Looking over her shoulder, she tapped her foot in irritation as she pouted at Batman. "One of these days, Dark Knight…one of these days…"

Batman hid his smile as he walked around her, warming up to the nickname she had recently started calling him. He wasn't one for pet names, but this was starting to rub off on him. "What does this one say?"

Gordon tugged on his gloves and took the card from John, squinting as he read it aloud. "You'll find me in the coolest threads, where Don Quixote fought the giant dread."

"There's something else that's consistent," John noted.

"The riddles," Elisa nodded.

"Actually, I was talking about the awful rhyming and grammar," John clarified.

"Treads and giants?" Gordon asked, looking to his masked friend.

"The character 'Don Quixote' fought a giant which was actually a windmill," Elisa offered, remembering her literature classes.

"And 'threads' is lingo for clothes…" John added, his brows furrowed as he thought.

"Thread and a mill…the Gotham Textile Mill!" Gordon exclaimed, making a connection at last. He could see Batman's mouth turning up, though he said nothing. "Looks like those detective skills of yours are finally starting to wear off on us."

"But when will he strike?" John questioned.

"I'm going there now," Batman informed them. Looking to the lieutenant, he asked, "I could use your help."

"Me?" Gordon blinked. Usually it was Elisa or John who ended up assisting Batman in the action. Still, seeing how the two officers grinned in encouragement, he sensed that they knew about his curiosity in helping the vigilante. "…you two sure-?"

"You never get to have any fun, boss. Go on. We'll check back at the station and see if there's anything else we can link," John teased.

"Jim, before we go, does it have the same signature?" Elisa asked.

Glancing down at the card, he caught sight of the simple mark. "Yeah…just a question mark in green." He turned the card over to Batman, who inspected it carefully. "All right…I'll let you know if we find anything."

John nodded, motioning to Elisa to join him. She did so, but not before her eyes met with Batman's, causing her to look away quickly as her face became flushed. Gordon said nothing as he observed this, though he was intrigued to see Batman's gaze lingering on the young woman's back. Clearing his throat, he started, "So…did you park in the back?"

Drawn out of his thoughts, Batman silently motioned for him to follow. Gordon did so, excitement filling him as he exited through the back of the store and saw the Tumbler. He still remembered his adventure in the vehicle, cherishing every moment spent in the tank of a car. Climbing inside, he stared once more at the panels and listened to the computer announcing what was functional in the Tumbler.

"We'll need to get there fast," Batman said, snapping Gordon out of his thoughts. Already, the computer screen was displaying the location of the mill and the fastest route to it. He revved the engine and proceeded to pull out onto the main road, already exceeding the speed limit. "Check the shift stick."

Gordon did so, lifting a little latch that covered a giant red button. "What's that do?"

"Press it."

The lieutenant pushed his finger to the button, yelping as the Tumbler lunged forth, a burst of power sending it flying through the streets. "Holy smokes!" he gasped, though a boyish grin began to form on his face. He remained braced in his seat as Batman drove, enjoying the rush of adrenaline from the manic ride. What could have taken them over half an hour was done in nearly fifteen minutes. The ride ended too soon for Gordon, who found that his breath had been held for most of the trip, having only taken a few amazed gasps as the Tumbler had raced through the night.

Once the tank had been parked, Gordon clambered out of the seat and strove to regain his footing. "You all right, Jim?" he heard Batman ask, a hint of amusement coming through in his dark voice.

"I seriously gotta get me one of these," he muttered, allowing Batman to take the lead as they approached the building.

Batman withdrew a slim, thin tool from his belt, proceeding to pick the lock until they heard a profound 'click'. Entering the building, Gordon brandished his gun and flashlight as Batman kept a hand filled with his infamous batarangs. The textile factory was silent as they prowled, the rows of stocked shelves still and undisturbed as they wandered. Batman turned the corner after inspecting another shelf and caught sight of a green glow coming from a box that was seemingly forlorn on the ground.

"Jim," he said. "I found something."

Gordon came to his side, his eyes narrowing at the cube. It was covered in question marks and emitted a soft green light, a ticking sound coming from within. "What…?"

"Gentlemen…good evening."

They froze at the sound of the voice coming from the box. The two men glanced at one another, sharing a concerned look as they listened to the voice.

"I'm certain that you two are snooping around because you figured out my last little riddle already. You must be dying to know who I am. It's quite the… _enigma_ , wouldn't you say?"

"Why is he doing this?" Gordon whispered, his eyes darting to Batman for a split second before returning to the box.

"He wants attention," Batman answered, not bothering to lower his voice. He glared at the box, sensing that this madman could hear them. "That's why you blown up storefronts and entrances, but never stolen anything. You're doing this for show…for revenge on something that happened."

"My, my, you certainly are sharper than I imagined you would be, Batman. You may call me the Riddler…my former name is unimportant. Since you're such an excellent detective-" His voice was dripping with sarcasm at this comment. "-why don't I give you a little riddle to solve. I'm going to give you the chance to figure out where my final target will be. If you can't figure out where it is, the bomb in this box will blow."

Batman and Gordon barely had time to register what he had said before he began to spew nonsense at them.

"You have two minutes to solve this riddle. 'Here, the old help the young. Here, the weak may triumph. Here, the brain is tested. Here, the determined rise.'"

Gordon shook his head, flabbergasted. "A science lab? Nursery? Any ideas?"

Batman didn't answer right away, his mind working though he did not try to rush himself. Where would the elderly or weak have power over youth and the strong? Where would determination help others rise above obstacles or the mind be constantly at work, being tested…? His eyes lit up once he thought of the answer.

"A school," he replied calmly.

The Riddler could be heard hissing in frustration. "Hmm…yes, it's correct…" There was a slight pause before he continued, sounding rather smug. "Now it's up to you to figure out which school I mean…and by the by, I'm in the mood for an explosion anyway."

Batman snatched the box from the ground, running back the way he had come. Gordon trailed after him faithfully, his mind already in full gear. "There's a condemned building across from here!" he shouted to Batman. "Hurry!" Before he had even reached the door, the officer could see Batman was throwing the bomb across, the projectile flying through the air, aimed at the building he had pointed out. Ducking down, the two men covered their heads as the bomb went off, the faded façade of the old structure across the way now blown to oblivion. When at last the debris and smoke had settled, they rose slowly and gazed at the damage.

"…well, he's got a point," Gordon spoke up, scratching the back of his neck. "We still need to figure out which school he plans on attacking. Any clue?"

Batman gave a slight shake of his head. "Not yet…but I'll find out."

* * *

 **A/N:** Please let me know what you thought! See you next time!


	15. Rescued

**Chapter Fifteen: Rescued**

The sun broke through the thick clouds of Gotham almost encouragingly the following afternoon, as if to signal to every student that the end of school was near. Elisa was anxious at the thought of Tim still attending school after what Gordon had told her from the night before, but when they approached Loeb about it, he had asked for proof, and they couldn't very well call on Batman or show the talking box that had exploded. "Find out which school and then we'll talk," Loeb had told them. "I can't afford to have every school shut down because some maniac gave you a vague clue. We don't even know when he'll strike."

 _"The clue's got to be in what he told Jim and Batman,"_ Elisa had thought to herself once she, John, and Gordon were excused from the office. _"If we could just figure out who this Riddler is and his motives."_ She had been pondering the same situation even as Loeb walked up to her and surprised her.

"Take the rest of the day off," he insisted.

"But sir-"

"You've been working too hard. Are you even getting any sleep?" She blushed at this, wondering how bad she looked that her boss would be required to question her with that. "Go relax. Ever since you've been put on the force, you've been staying late plenty of nights and going out there to patrol constantly. Let your slacker partner pick up for once." Elisa felt guilty as she thought of John. She knew Loeb was teasing, but between vanishing and appearing late from training with Batman, one _would_ think he was slacking. Loeb gave her a small smile, patting her shoulder. "I'm glad you proved me wrong."

So it was that Elisa found herself wandering Gotham during her lunch break, punching in Rachel's number in dire hopes she might be able to convince her friend to join her. Vicki had already told her that she would be at the TV station and she was hoping to get a set of decent stories to report on. Knowing how much Vicki enjoyed haggling others for opportunities, she figured she would be better off not having her roommate nagging about how she was missing out. Lucky for Elisa, the heavens felt merciful and Rachel was more than happy to take a few hours off to join her for lunch and shopping therapy.

"I'm glad you called," Rachel confessed as they entered the shop closest to the DA's office. They had just finished eating and were eager to stretch their legs. "I feel like we've been swapped since Harvey took charge."

"Speaking of Dent, you and he are getting close according to the coverage I see on the news," Elisa commented, grinning as she saw Rachel blush.

"We've been out on some dates, and he's sweet," Rachel admitted, averting her eyes to the clothes rack in front of her. "He's a tricky one. He won't take no for an answer when it involves time with me…" She plucked a blouse from the rack and inspected it before coolly adding, "Trent seems to have moved on from you."

"I know," Elisa agreed, admiring a knee-length, pastel flower print dress. "I've seen him with Selina Kyle. I bumped into him the other day when I left work. He seems happy and told me he'd like to catch up over coffee some time." Looking over to her friend, she smiled kindly. "I'm happy for him."

"So am I," Rachel smiled back. "But now I'm curious…is there anyone in your life?"

"No," she shook her head. "That's the way it should be for now."

"…what about Bruce?"

Elisa's head snapped over to her, stunned that she would suggest that. "Bruce? What about him?"

"I speak with him every so often…he gets distracted when I mention you, like a little kid who won't admit he's got a crush." Rachel laughed as she remembered how he had rolled his eyes at her in denial. "You both still see each other, don't you?"

"We meet up every so often but that doesn't mean anything, Rachel," she scowled. "He still goes on his dates with his girlfriends-"

"Women that he takes out for one night and is never seen with again," she pointed out.

"Rachel," Elisa said sternly. "He's my friend. There is _nothing_ going on between me and-"

"Oh, Bruce, you're such a tease!"

The two women hushed as the voice pierced the air, giggling a bit too much to be taken seriously. Peering over the racks, they could see a woman with flaxen blonde hair stroking the arm of a tall, brunette male, his face turned away slightly as if looking for an exit.

"Isn't that…?" Rachel whispered.

"Bruce and Veronica Vreeland," Elisa answered, grimacing as she watched Veronica tug Bruce over to a shelf filled with expensive high heels. "Looks like she trapped him."

"I cannot believe what he puts up with," Rachel said, shaking her head. "It's almost as if he thinks there's nothing better out there." She looked pointedly to Elisa, who shot her a dirty look.

"Veronica hates my guts, and I might make things worse trying to go in there to save him," Elisa replied. "Leave them alone. He's a big boy, I'm sure he can manage."

Rachel said nothing, though she kept her eyes on Elisa as she hoped they would do something. She remembered Veronica vaguely from Bruce's college tales but from what she understood, he thought of her as a persistent gnat that wouldn't leave him be. Still, Elisa had a point. They couldn't afford to have a scene on their hands in the store. So, casting Bruce an apologetic look, they wandered off to the other side of the store, whispering as so not to attract either of their attention.

Checking her watch after a time, Elisa found that It was nearly one o'clock. "Did you say you needed to be back at the office at a certain time?"

"Yeah, one-thirty, what time is it?"

"It's about one. Do you want to head back?"

"I should. Is the coast clear?"

Elisa checked her surroundings, hearing Veronica's obnoxious laugh coming from the back. "Yup, she's distracted."

"I need to make a purchase then…" She looked to her friend accusingly, raising an eyebrow. "You're sure you don't want to check on Bruce?"

Elisa bit back a sigh, shaking her head. "Rachel, as much as I'd love to say a few choice words and save Bruce-"

"Thanks, good to know I've got friends around."

"GAH!" Spinning around, Elisa placed her hand over her heart as Bruce grinned at her. "Bruce!" she hissed. "What're you doing?!"

"Trying to escape," he responded, glimpsing past her to see Veronica still distracted with the sales associate. "She walked into Wayne Enterprises and demanded I make up for the little mishap that happened at the restaurant a month ago. 'One hour is all I ask', that's what she told me…it's been three." Grabbing a hold of Elisa's shoulders, he looked her in the eye and whispered, "Get me out of here."

"What?" she blinked. "But, Bruce-"

"Elisa, I can't take this anymore. Do you know what it's like when someone keeps chasing after you even when you're not interested? No matter how cold you act with them?" he pleaded.

Her thoughts immediately flashed back to Trent, making her sigh in defeat. "Rachel-"

"I never saw you two," she winked. She shared a mischievous smile with the two before turning on her heel and strolling to the cashier.

"Come on," Elisa said, grabbing his hand without a second thought and leading him out of the store. Already, they could hear Veronica calling for Bruce, the volume of her agitated voice rising dramatically each time. "Hurry!" she insisted, pushing the door aside.

Bruce whistled upon seeing her motorcycle. "So this is how you get around," he chuckled, trailing close behind her. "I thought you couldn't afford one."

"It's a gift from a friend," she answered back lightly.

"Right…"

He paused for a moment as she stopped and looked back, her eyes widening as she realized she was still holding his hand. She immediately let go and stalked towards the vehicle, grabbing her helmet and tossing the spare at Bruce.

"Get on," she ordered him, mounting the bike.

He obliged readily, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Does this thing drive fast?"

"BRUCE!"

Veronica's screech rivaled the roar of the engine, making them wince. "You're about to find out," she answered, hitting the gas just before she made a sharp turn and shot off onto the street. Bruce glanced back and couldn't help himself from grinning boyishly as he saw Veronica fuming while Rachel strolled out, a knowing smile on her lips. He laughed despite his efforts to remain stoic about the situation, causing Elisa to laugh along. "You should have seen her face!"

"You'll have to tell me about it," she shouted back, her eyes catching sight of a Ferris wheel in the distance. "Hey, the carnival's been set up!"

"Looks like it," he agreed, his mind flashing back to a simpler time. "I haven't been to one of those since I was a kid."

"Me too…" Slowing at the stoplight, she turned her head and lifted the visor. "So…you wanna play hooky, Mr. Wayne, or are you desperately needed for another conference at work?" She offered a teasing smile, genuinely excited by the prospect. The escape from Veronica had gotten her adrenaline running, and despite what she had said to Rachel, she relished the feeling of Bruce's arms around her. His smile made her heart race faster than before, and though her brain told her not to be attached to her elusive friend, she longed to spend time with him whenever she could.

"I'm sure Lucius and Brina will understand if I get back a little late," he answered, secretly admiring the way her eyes shone as the sunlight hit her irises. There was something about the way her mouth curved into a smile, the way that her eyelashes fluttered, or the way her cheeks would suddenly be tinted rose pink that made him want to get closer to her. Seeing her mischievous smile, he clung to her as she took off once more, rearing the motorcycle up the way a horse would. He laughed aloud, noting that he had made a good investment in Elisa. If nothing else, she at least provided him a safe escape from the obsessive socialite who lusted after him.

-B-

"Well, boys and girls, I hope you enjoyed your tour of Gotham University," the older gentleman said in closing to the class. "Before we send you back to school, however, I would like to invite you into the lecture hall for a little treat."

Tim trailed behind the class, still looking around the campus. He and his friends, Annie Hagen and Jimmy and Barbie Gordon, were in awe of the massive scale of the university grounds. They were overwhelmed by the idea that someday, they might be walking through the buildings of the old college, studying topics that were still beyond their depth of understanding. "You really think we'll be able to come here?"

"I sure hope so," Annie replied. "I wanna be a teacher like Miss Galvanger. Mom says that this is the best school in our area and that my dad went here."

"Our dad came, too, when he was training to be a cop," Jimmy agreed.

Tim said nothing, recalling his own father. He had done nothing but drink and fight in the time he had known him, and he knew that his father had done things that were probably illegal. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Barbie – or Babs, as he sometimes called her – smiling kindly at him. "It doesn't really matter what they did or where they went, does it? We can be amazing no matter what we do."

He smiled back and nodded his head. "Yeah…I think so."

Stepping into the circular lecture hall, they found that there were goody bags waiting for their arrival, filled with Gotham University souvenirs. The four friends began to move forward when suddenly, the doors behind them slammed close and the lights were shut off.

"What's happening?" Annie gasped, she and Barbie clinging to one another.

Both Tim and Jimmy ran to the window and peered out of the second floor window. Everything else seemed to be normal outside…

"Duck!" Tim exclaimed as he saw an explosion take place in the open passageway that linked their building to its neighbor.

Everyone in the room screamed, all eyes glued to the projector screen, the image of a man in a green suit with a matching hat and mask smiling thinly at his audience. He twirled a gold cane in his hands as he faced the camera, the handle shaped very much like a question mark.

"Hey…that must be him!" Tim gasped. "The guy Elisa, John, and your dad's been trying to find!"

"Good afternoon, students and teachers," the man on the screen said. "This broadcast is being streamed to the Gotham Police Department as we speak, as well as the Gotham News Network. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Riddler, the most intelligent man you will ever know in your pitiful lives. I used to be very much like you…dull, ignored, pushed aside…until it went too far. A corrupt man took advantage of my mind and work and claimed it as his own. Because of it, I was forced into the miserable world of teaching. I despised it, and the little whining brats that come with it. How could I not display my greatness? But no, I was spurred once more! Well, the Riddler has had enough of being thrown aside and crushed like an ant…"

Pointing an accusing finger at the screen, he announced, "This goes out to _you_ , Batman! You have until midnight to solve all the riddles placed around this building to save the children inside of it. This little scheme of mine is meant to crush the dreams of the mighty who work here…" A malicious grin grew on his lips as he explained, "This school will be scarred with the knowledge and history that an innocent, future generation will not be attending…because they died here."

Some of the teachers in the room rushed to the doors, hoping to make a getaway.

"Oh, and if anyone tries to leave the room from the inside, the Riddle Box I left outside will be triggered and blow the door and set the room ablaze to send the kiddies to Kingdom Come." He laughed at this, making the adults exchange looks of horror as the children huddled in groups, some of them crying. "Well, Batman? If you're up to the challenge to show Gotham who truly is the World's Greatest Detective, I dare you to come forth…or let the little children suffer."

Annie began to cry, fighting not to sob aloud. Barbie hugged her friend and patted her back, though she, too, began to weep. Jimmy and Tim sat on either side of the girls, sharing a hopeless look. "Batman will come…he'll save us," Tim reassured them, his mind filled with memories of that fated night when he had lost his parents. Batman may not have been able to save them, but he _had_ delivered Tim and Rachel to safety…for that, he would be always grateful. He knew that if Batman or one of his guardians were here, they would try to be calm and figure a way out. So, fighting the tears and panic that threatened to take hold, Tim began to inhale deeply and release his breaths slowly, repeating the phrase silently to himself. _"Batman will save us…Batman will save us…"_

-B-

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you," Bruce groaned, making a face as Elisa led him away from the roller coaster. "Alfred always warned me never to eat anything before going on a fast-moving ride."

Elisa giggled at his face, realizing he was over-exaggerating. "Oh, c'mon, you big baby! You have to admit that was fun."

Bruce chuckled, running his fingers through his now messy hair. "It was…I remember the last time I ever went on an amusement park ride," he mused, his eyes drifting off to stare at the Ferris wheel. "I was six, my father took me to Coney Island and rode everything with me until we were sick to our stomachs." His smile was wistful, his voice soft as he recalled every detail. "My mother scolded him while Alfred drove us back to the hotel, but Dad and I were still grinning at each other…"

Elisa listened to every word he shared, surprised he would confess such a memory. He was usually very stiff-lipped about family memories, and she supposed it was because he was still hurting from the awful night that had changed his life. As he shared that happy moment with her, she felt her heart ache for him, her hand landing gently on his shoulder. He glanced down at her, snapped back to present day, and ducked his head almost shyly. "Sorry, I got a little nostalgic."

"I'm glad you were able to remember that," she told him, casting him a sweet smile. "And I'm glad you decided to play hooky with me."

"…me too," he said, daring to wrap his arm around and rest his hand on her back.

They slowed to a stop and stared at one another, caught in a moment of silent longing. Bruce fought the strange, strong emotions he had been harboring since he had met her. They had only grown stronger in the last month, and despite his efforts to remain friendly as Wayne and aloof as Batman, he found that they always managed to find time to be close and still, letting silence wrap its arms around them and try to draw them nearer. He could sense that she, too, was fighting something, uncertainty making her step away to break the moment each time. After she had shared her history with him, he knew that she was secretly afraid of getting too close or attached…deep down, he wished he could erase that fear. Still, the image of Rachel's face would flash before his eyes, reminding him of her promise to wait for him. He had seen her, however, with Harvey Dent recently, and though he remained hopeful and spoke to his childhood friend occasionally, he had the sense that there was something more than just being coworkers or even good friends between the two.

A strand of hair blew into Elisa's face, making him move his hand so that his fingertips might brush along her forehead to remove her hair out of her eyes. He liked looking into her eyes…they were warm and gentle, displaying whatever emotion she felt at the present moment. She was honest, and thoughtful…and despite everything in his mind that told him not to think of it, he still found himself longing to kiss her after she had saved him from Ivy's poison.

His thoughts of her lips were broken as a sudden buzz from her phone made her look away, her hand moving to tug the device out. "Um…excuse me," she mumbled, tapping the screen. Her face changed from its blushing glory to a mortified look as she turned the phone to Bruce. "Look at this, Vicki's sending it to me," she said, playing a video that was recently played on the news.

Bruce watched and listened, his brows knitting together as he saw the stranger on the screen. _"So…_ this _is our Riddler."_ The threat against the University made Elisa gasp in horror, her free hand moving to cover her mouth.

"Tim's there with his school, they're taking a tour!" Elisa felt fear and anger grip her heart as she watched the man challenge Batman, using the children as hostages. "That sick monster! Bruce," she said, gripping her phone in her hands. "I have to go-!"

"I know," he cut her off, taking her hands in his and squeezing them in encouragement. "Tim's counting on you…but be careful."

"Come on, I can drop you off at your place," she said, pointing accusingly at him as he began to protest. "Don't you dare argue, I'm not going to abandon you here. Your place is on the way to the university, it'll give me some time to try and figure out a game plan."

He nodded in defeat. "Fair enough."

They broke into a run out of the park, making a beeline for Elisa's bike. The couple rode back in silence, each one considering how they might approach the psychopath. Elisa fought to remain calm, focusing on her breathing and reading the street lights. She had to stay focused, for Tim's sake. Bruce, meanwhile, let his mind run free as he evaluated the possibilities he might face or use once he changed. There were children depending on Batman, not to mention the Montez's, and he would not let them down.

Pulling up to the front of the building, Elisa slowed to a halt, her hands shaking as she realized she had until midnight to save Tim. Bruce's hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts for a moment, their eyes locking. "Be careful," he pleaded softly.

She nodded, forcing on a small smile. "Thanks, Bruce."

Bruce observed as she took a moment to 'check' her wristwatch before taking off like a cheetah down the street. His other phone – the 'Bat phone' as Alfred had called it – began to buzz, acting as an electronic voice for Elisa to call her friend for help. Turning on his heel, he hurried into the building. He didn't have a moment to lose.

-B-

"Mr. Fox, I _need_ to help them," Brina insisted down in the Applied Sciences basement. "I can use my laptop to hack into the University's security system and tell Bruce and John what's going on!"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Lucius asked, leaning back in his chair languidly.

"Tim's in there, I have to do something-!" she pleaded.

"Brina, as far as I'm concerned, that laptop is yours to do with as you wish," he smiled back, winking at the young woman. "Just be sure to use the privacy mode on there before you start any hacking."

Brina beamed at the older man, embracing him before running back to her saddle bag. She had been planning on leaving work when she saw the news, Vicki's solemn face showing on every television as she explained the situation before running the video the Riddler had made. Pulling out her laptop, she rushed back to Fox's desk and plugged the device in before logging on. Lucius had taken out his phone by the time she returned. He tapped on a set of numbers before setting it on his desk, watching over Brina's shoulder as she got to work.

"Gentlemen," he said aloud, his device on speaker phone. "I have a friend here who is working to help."

"Friend?" John's voice came through, tinted with confusion.

"Call me Sparrow," Brina grinned, delighted at the chance to use her chosen alias.

"Oh," John chuckled. "Great, we'll need all the help we can get. I'm here with Jim and Elisa just came in. She left to check the other side of the building."

"I'm on my way," the grating voice of Batman came in, startling her.

"You didn't tell me this was a conference call," Brina said, looking pointedly at Lucius.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually," he shrugged cheerfully.

"I've gotta hang up. Text me if something happens," John said, ending his side of the call.

"I'm at the east end of the campus," Batman informed them, still remaining on the line. Brina imagined he was probably receiving the call through the earpiece in his cowl.

"I see Elisa by the technology lab, north corridor. It should take you about ten minutes on foot to get there," Brina informed him.

"I'll make it in two."

"You must still be in the Tumbler," she noted.

"Actually, it's the Batpod."

"Batpod?" she repeated, glancing over to Lucius, who smiled proudly.

"A new type of motorcycle I've had saved, one of the extra prototypes made out of the scraps of an old Tumbler."

"Of course. Men and their toys," she smirked, her brows furrowing as she caught sight of Elisa becoming surrounded. "Batman, Elisa's surrounded by five big guys. She could use some help."

"On it."

She held her breath as she watched her sister fight back as best as she could, the brutes surrounding and closing in on her mercilessly. "Please hurry," she whispered. "Please…"

-B-

Tim looked around the darkened room, seeing how everyone was crying and mumbling, some of the smaller kids screaming as the adults fought to maintain order, as well as a calm exterior. Their only source of light came from a rectangular window that faced the open soccer field a few miles away. In his mind's eye, he could see Batman with them in the room, his eyes moving to inspect everything. He had seen him sneak in once, when Vicki and Rebecca weren't home. He had taken a quick glance around before slinking inside though the living room window, and called out to Tim, acknowledging the child's hidden presence. When Tim had asked him how he had known, he merely stated, "You've got to pay attention to details." Elisa had shown up shortly afterwards and urged him to go to bed, but he had never forgotten those words. Closing his eyes, he imagined the cowl on his own face, his mind slowing for a moment to consider the Riddler's words. "We need to get out of here," he said suddenly, turning to his friends.

They gawked at him, stunned by the words that came out of his mouth. "Um…yeah. If we could, we would, Tim. But you remember what the green guy said. There's a bomb on the other side of the door," Jimmy responded, giving his friend a skeptical look.

"What about the window?" Tim asked, pointing to the opening. Light from the mid-afternoon soon flooded onto the floor, dimly lighting the vast room. "He never said anything about it."

"But what if it's rigged?" Annie asked, her hand placed over her heart as she thought of them trying to escape only to be killed.

"But what if it's not?" Barbie countered her, pressing her forefinger to her cheek. "We should try it."

Tim nodded, looking to Jimmy once more. "Do you have your goody bag?"

"Yeah." The boy peered inside and found an assortment of little goodies the director had ordered for them: pens, bookmarks, a stuffed animal, and a stone the size of their fists with the university's slogan carved into it…"Never Surrender".

"We need to test the window, if it doesn't open then maybe we can use the rocks to break it," Tim suggested. He and Jimmy ran to the window, grunting as they stood on their tiptoes to reach the latch. "Maybe I can give you a boost-"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The two boys jumped back in shock, startled by the voice of their teacher. Miss Galvanger was a young woman in her late twenties, with honey-blonde locks that curled around her face and neck and a pair of pink glasses that framed her brown eyes. The students loved her and she reciprocated that love, much fueled her to do her utmost for the children. Having seen two of her boys run for the window, she immediately ran over to stop them.

"Miss Galvanger, we can escape through the window!" Tim insisted. "The Riddler said he rigged the door, but he never mentioned the window."

"That doesn't mean that he didn't set one, Timothy-"

"But that doesn't mean that he did!"

Miss Diana Galvanger observed Tim, seeing how he stood tall and looked her in the eye. He did not tremble like the other children, or cry for his parents. She knew that he had been through many changes over the last month, but she had never seen him this determined. There was no sense of false bravery from him, as though it were some sort of game. He stood firm with his choice, and the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if he could be right. "…okay, Tim. We'll try." Holding out her hand, she signaled for the boys to wait, moving straight for another teacher standing nearby. The male instructor listened as she whispered to him the idea the boys had posed, and he nodded in understanding. Tim and Jimmy exchanged a look, raising their eyebrows. They had a feeling that Mr. Henry Ingalls wasn't just taking her word on it because of the kids.

Together, the boys and girls collected sweaters and jackets from the students, urging them to help in their efforts. Some of the teachers tried to argue with them, insisting that Mr. Ingalls and Miss Galvanger remain put. They refused, helping the main four to create a rope with the jackets and sweaters they had gathered. Once that was completed, Tim offered his rock to Mr. Ingalls, who stood ready several feet away from the window.

"Stay down…in case it doesn't work," he ordered them, a bead of sweat forming at his brow.

"Henry," Miss Galvanger whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder as she gave him a worried look.

He merely nodded, urging her to hide behind the desks. Taking aim, he was temporarily transported back to his Little League days of his youth. Clenching the rock between his fingers, he reeled his arm back and thrust it forth, saying a silent prayer as he watched the rock fly. Hurtling forward at a great velocity, he winced at the sound of glass shattering, and held his tense position as he waited for something to happen. Opening one eye, Henry Ingalls sighed in relief as he saw that the window had a gaping hole, the glass around it crackled. There had been no explosion, and there was no sound from outside either. Glancing back to where Tim and the others hid, he called out, "I'm going to need a few more of those."

-B-

Elisa spun around, kicking the tall, muscular man in his groin before shooting another in the shoulder. She never believed in taking another's life, but it appeared that the men around her were adamant on taking hers. As one man began to run towards her, another from behind grabbed her arms. She cried out in pain as he yanked her limbs behind her, her air flow suddenly strained. No sooner had she cried for help, the man behind her shouted out in pain as well, releasing her immediately. Elisa could see that the man who had been making his way over to her suddenly paled, giving her the courage to run at him head on and send a brutal kick to his shin. She knocked the man down, ready to face a new adversary when an attack from the side knocked her onto the floor, her gun sliding away from her.

Falling onto her back, she grunted as she hit the floor. Just before the thug pounced her, she saw something clatter beside her – a batarang. Grasping it at once, she gripping it firmly in her hand and lashed out, cutting the man's face. The weapon cut into her, but she refused to let go, taking this opportunity to kick her enemy down and throw the bat-shaped metal into his leg. Running around, she kept him in a head lock, pressing down on the right pressure point. She waited as he slumped forward, allowing her to drop him onto the open passageway and back off. She took this moment to kneel and tug the small but effective weapon from the criminal's leg, admiring it silently. As she gasped for breath, she turned as saw that Batman, too, had struggled with an opponent, but he had used the closest item at hand – her gun. She watched as he smacked the butt of the weapon against the villain's head, stunning him long enough to punch him unconscious before throwing him off of himself.

Rising to his feet, Batman turned to Elisa and tossed the gun to her. At that same moment, she threw the batarang into the air lightly. They each caught their respective weapons and with a nod of acknowledgement continued down the passage, heading for the north entrance of the building. Batman pressed his finger to his ear, using his other hand to stop Elisa.

"What's wrong?" she asked just as she noticed the strange green cube attached to the door.

"Your sister's hacked into the security system," Batman explained, having listened to Brina through the hidden earpiece. "She says Riddler has at least three of these placed inside the building."

Inspecting the item, Elisa noticed that the little box had a screen and keypad. On the screen was a question. "Let me guess…we answer the riddle on each box correctly, we pass. If not, I imagine it'll blow up." She shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh. "The things people do nowadays." Squinting, she read the riddle aloud. "I stand but have no legs. I reach, but do not touch. I grow but remain still. What am I?"

Batman paused a moment, considering the word choice, then answered, "A tree."

Elisa mulled the answer over, nodding her head. "Ok…let's try it." Holding her breath and saying a prayer, she typed in the answer and pressed 'enter'. There was silence for a moment, then a soft 'beep' before the door slid open. "Nice," she grinned at him. "Let's go, partner."

Batman fought not to smile as he followed her into the building. He was glad that she was able to keep a level head and work with him, thankful that she was even able to make him crack a grin at her optimism.

"Um, hi. I'm still here." Brina's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, making him glare. "You can stare at her later. I know she's gorgeous, but seriously?"

"What's new?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"There's another box at the stairwell," she informed him. "If that's placed there, I have a feeling the elevator's not working."

Elisa pressed the button to the elevator, unaware that her sister had just spoken to Batman. She frowned as she noticed that nothing lit up. In fact, there seemed to be no reaction from the transport. "I think it's been shut down," she said to Batman.

"Nailed it!" Brina declared.

"There's one at the stairwell," Batman told Elisa.

"I just can't seem to figure out why anyone would want to attack this specific school," Elisa said, her brows furrowed as she walked alongside her masked friend. "Who could have been hurt by the university and want to take revenge on innocent children?"

"He put emphasis on the word 'enigma'," Batman recalled, his mind cranking out possibilities but to no avail. "There must be some meaning behind that-"

"Oh my gosh," he heard Brina gasp. "I've got it…I know who it is!"

"Who?" Lucius's voice could be heard in the background, albeit faint.

"He hates the school because they've 'wronged' him in some way, and he knows enough about it to have trapped the kids. This is taking place where he used to work, in the tech wing of GU, and he used the word 'enigma' in his message. He's been using riddles to test you all…he's my old professor, Edward Nygma! He was fired over a month ago, and he used to work for Wayne Enterprises, but something happened that got him fired."

"What's going on?" Elisa asked, watching Batman's face as he listened to Brina's revelation.

"Brina may know who the Riddler is, but I'll need to check to be certain," he informed her. "Edward Nygma."

"That nutty professor that made life miserable for every student here?" she asked, making a face. "Actually, I'm not surprised. Brina would tell me about his class when she had him a couple semesters ago."

"Uh oh, we've got more trouble, Batman," Brina warned him. "To the east of the building, I see people trying to escape through the second floor window. It looks like a pair of teachers, and they're about to get some nasty company. How can this guy even afford hired help?!"

"I have to go," Batman said to Elisa, his eyes meeting hers. "The class is trying to escape."

"Go," she nodded. "I can figure out these riddles with Brina's help…what are you doing?" Her eyes had widened when he reached over and grabbed her wrist, toying with the watch. She observed him as he used the tip of one of his batarangs to poke into a small hole on the left side of her watch, causing a small slip of the plastic to pop out. "…is that another button?"

"Press it to contact me," he told her, placing his weapon back in his belt. The watch's digital face prompted him for a code, which he quickly tapped onto the surface before it went back to being normal. "You should be able to hear your sister, too. She's linked to me."

"You sure know how to surprise a girl," she muttered, admiring her watch before looking back up at him. She felt her cheeks fill with blush as he stared at her, saying nothing.

"…be careful," he told her.

Elisa's mind flashed to Bruce saying those words, her heart aching and torn as image of both Bruce and Batman filled her mind. The dream she had had the night of the attack at Selina Kyle's party would still occasionally haunt her, which was why she fought to remain friendly but cautious. No matter how hard she tried, though, she felt her heart race as Batman looked into her eyes, his gloved hand still holding her wrist gently.

"Hello? People at stake here," Brina whined through his earpiece.

"…I'll call you," Elisa promised, her voice soft. "Go." She waited until he was gone, inhaling deeply and squeezing her eyes shut. _"Focus…stop letting these stupid emotions get in the way…everyone's counting on you…"_ Turning back, she entered the stairwell and tested the new button Batman had revealed. As she climbed the steps, she could see her watch face glow, the symbol of a phone appearing beneath the time.

"Batman Hotline, how can I help?" Brina's voice came through, making her crack a smile.

"Hey, sis. I'm almost at the second floor. How's Batman doing?"

"He's busy taking care of business, but I'm sure he'll chat with you when he's through," she teased. "What does the riddle say?"

Crouching by the door of the second floor, Elisa read aloud, "A passerby sees a man with two women on either side of him looking identical. They are his daughters, but they are _not_ twins. How is that so?"

"They're not twins?" Brina echoed, her voice strained. "Oh man, I remember this one! He used it sometime in class for extra credit, and I remember someone got it…I can't remember what the answer is, though."

"Could it be they're cousins?" Elisa suggested, tapping her cheek in thought.

"No, I don't think so, because I tried an answer like that and Professor Nygma shot me down right away…oh, for the love of Pete! This is worse than being in his class, and you still have another one to get through. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised he only put three Riddle Boxes in the building-"

"Brina, that's it!" Elisa gasped. "They're not twins, they're triplets! The third daughter isn't with them!"

"…oh, yeah! I forgot about that one," she answered sheepishly. "Be careful though! It might still go off!"

Elisa typed in her answer and held her breath yet again, taking several steps back as she waited for the machine to process her answer. Once more, a soft 'beep' and the click of the door signaled that she was correct, allowing her to run past the barrier and onto the floor. "I'm in!"

"Great, then the last one should be placed right in front of the door at the end of the hallway…uh oh."

"Uh oh, what?" Elisa asked, stopping in her tracks as she saw a set of large men holding rifles, both of them stalking towards her.

"You've got company!"

Elisa wasted no time, yanking the door of the closest classroom available and jumping inside, scanning her surroundings. This was an actual lab, not one of the more comfortable lecture halls that had been placed towards the end of the building recently. Recalling her days at college, she hurried to the test tables and ducked down, shooting at one of the locked cabinets. Pulling the door open, she studied the contents of the shelves and immediately grabbed one that caught her eye. The sticker tab labeled it _'Mephitis mephitis'_. "Skunk stink," she noted. Another which caught her attention was one labeled _'sulfur'_.

"Elisa-!"

"Shh!" she hissed at her watch. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ellie-!"

Elisa tapped the phone icon, ending the call before Brina could protest. Snatching one of the goggles and rags that had been stored away, she prayed that all would turn out well. As the lab door opened, she slipped on her goggles and tied the towel around her face as best as she could. Keeping to the floor, she slunk around the desks with her treasures, keeping a watchful eye on her two pursuers.

"Come out, come out girly," one of them snickered malevolently.

"Shut up," the other snapped. "This ain't no game."

"Aw, c'mon! She's pretty hot."

"The boss told us to kill anybody who wasn't the Bat. She ain't allowed up here."

"Yeah, well, neither are we. We've always been rule breakers-"

"Personally, troublemakers stink."

The sound of glass shattering at their feet made the two men jump back, the combination of the pungent, horrid smell filling the air. "Oh my God!" the first one gasped, choking on the scent of the liquid that now spread all around him. "What-!"

The door shut, making them jump in panic. With their eyes watering, the thugs stumbled to the door only to find it blocked from the outside. Sharing a mortified look, they held their breaths. This was not good.

-B-

Elisa skidded to a halt at the end of the hall after bolting the door shut with one of the classroom chairs. She was glad to see the idiots had left their rifles outside the room, as though they were confident that they would catch her without the weapons. Focusing on the task at hand, she removed the goggles and towel from her face and pressed the call button on her watch. "Brina, I-"

"Don't ever do that again! I was worried sick!"

"Sorry," she apologized. "But I'm ok now."

"I can see that. Be careful with that door."

"I know. How's _he_ doing?"

"He stopped the goons and he's trying to get a cable up so the kids can slide out through the window. I don't think it'll be enough, though. That window's pretty narrow, the adults had a hard time enough getting themselves through it, and there's still a lot of kids."

"I'm going to call John and Jim," Elisa said, pulling out her phone. "Loeb ordered everyone to stay by the south end, towards the front of the school, but we need them here."

"I've already texted John, I did it when you hung up. He's already on his way, they should be there soon."

"Thanks, sis. Ok, let's get this riddle over and done with." Kneeling once more, she read the riddle aloud. "Your numbers are 2, 5, 8, 11, 16, 14. What would be the next number? It is less than 20. No math required." She stared at the screen, trying to make sense of the riddle.

"There's got to be a trick to this," Brina spoke up, pondering on the other line. "What could it be…?"

"Seventeen."

Batman's voice through her watch made Elisa yelp in surprise. "Whoa…wait, seventeen?"

"The numbers are in order by their written forms, not numerical," Batman explained, making Brina gasp.

"That's right! When you spell 'two', it has three letters, then 'five' has four, and so on," Brina agreed.

"Right, seventeen then," Elisa said, typing in the final answer. She paused a moment, her finger hovering over the 'enter' key. Closing her eyes, she tapped the button and waited…

'Beep' was the response.

The door opened softly, making her release a breath of relief.

"Elisa!" came the cry from within. Tim ran to her, shoving the door away and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I knew you'd come! Batman was just outside!" he beamed. "He saved Mr. Ingalls and Miss Galvanger from some guys and then set up this rope system! Some of the kids got out already!"

"Tim, thank God you're okay," she sighed, kissing his head. "It's going to be all right now-"

A sudden, slamming sound from behind made her gasp, spinning to see that the two goons she had trapped had hit the door at full force, finally knocking the door down. They were coughing and wheezing, their eyes red and their voices hoarse from the strong flow of chemicals, but she knew that they had set their bleary eyes on her angrily.

"Freeze!" came the shout from behind as Gordon, John Blake, and an entire squad of the GCPD came out of the stairwell, their guns locked and loaded. They surrounded the men immediately, arresting them at once while other members ran to Elisa.

"Hey!" John cried, giving a relieved grin to Elisa and Tim. "You okay?"

"We are now," she grinned back. Looking into the lecture hall, she called out, "Listen everyone! The police are here, we need you to follow us out in a line, please! We'll escort you out!"

Immediately, the line that had formed at the window was redirected to the door where Elisa stood. She and John created groups and sent them off with different officers down the stairs, confident that this was the last bit of trouble for the day. Just as Elisa was gathering the last group, consisting of Tim, his friends, and three other children, the screen of the room flickered on once more. The Riddler glared at her, standing tall and protective of the children.

"You cheated!" he hissed. "That was for Batman to solve!"

"He did solve them, he just wasn't present for all of them. You did want to keep him on his toes, after all," she retorted.

"Who do you think you are?!" he demanded.

"I could say the same for you, Nygma. You had help to keep Batman busy, and Batman had help to get the work done," she answered. She imagined that if he was able to answer her, it was because he had set up some sort of device in the room to enable him to see and hear what was happening. Still, if he had been able to check the room, he would have done something sooner about the kids escaping through the window. "For someone who's so smart, you didn't think this through, did you?" she smirked.

His scowl of anger was impressive, but just as suddenly as he had become angry, his mouth twisted into a wicked smile. "I'm not through yet. Tell me, young lady, what engulfs everything faster than anger and is much more heated than an argument?"

Her brows furrowed at the riddle he had given her when she heard a 'beep' from behind. Her eyes grew large in horror as she screamed and shoved the children towards the center of the lecture hall. "RUN! Keep your heads down!" Throwing herself atop of Tim, she covered her head and curled her body in fear as the Riddle Box was detonated and exploded behind them.

"It looks like you solved it faster than I expected," he pouted. "You're correct, it was an explosion. Good luck getting out." He cackled as the screen faded and shut down, leaving the children and Elisa trapped in the room.

"Elisa!" Tim cried, hugging her as she got up.

"I'm okay, Tim," she promised, her heart sinking as she saw flames blocking the doorway. Already, she could hear her co-workers shouting urgently to one another. She only hoped that the other boxes hadn't gone off, too. Looking towards the window, she saw that Batman's zip-line was still in place, though the flames were licking the ceiling and walls, getting closer to their only chance for an exit. "Come with me, kids!" she urged them. "Take your backpacks off!"

Arriving at the window, she kept her back to the flames, her body already starting to sweat. Lifting the first child up onto the ledge, she showed him how to place the bag over the line and instructed him to link his arms through the bag's straps before looping them onto the backpack. Taking a glimpse, she could see that Gordon and John were down by the grass already, with two of the teachers looking on in panic. "Get ready!" she called to them. "Okay, buddy, just close your eyes and don't let go." The child nodded his head and did as he was told, sliding down the line with quick ease. "Okay, next!"

So it continued until she had gotten out the children. Jimmy, Barbie, and Annie were sent off also, embraced and kissed by the teachers and Lieutenant Gordon. Tim was the last, having insisted the others go first. "Elisa, I'm not going without you!" Tim coughed, the heat and smoke making his eyes water.

"I'll be right behind you! Please, Tim!" she pleaded, her body burning. She had already been licked by the flames twice, and she was sure that the next time would be serious. Still, she would not go until Tim had left. Setting him onto the ledge and making sure he was sturdy, she kissed his cheek and pushed him away. She watched as she tugged her jacket off, planning to get onto the line. The sound of creaking made her look up, causing her to stumble and scoot away as a set of panels fell to the floor. Collapsing onto the ground, she coughed and wheezed for air, her body shaking from the lack of oxygen. Groaning, she struggled to get up, but as she raised her head, her heart sank at the sight of the line dangling by the window, flames quickly licking that up, too. Bowing her head, she felt her strength slowly slipping away, a sense of numbness overtaking her.

"Elisa!"

Lifting her head, she squinted as Batman seemed to leap through the fire, his cape unaffected by the burning heat. "Batman…?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Stay with me," he murmured, taking her in his arms. He wished he had come sooner, that the Riddler's men hadn't tried to escape using one of the kids as hostages, but he had the feeling that Elisa would have punched him if he hadn't taken care of that anyway. Holding her up, he draped his cape around her as best as he could, shielding her from the fire as he withdrew his grapple gun and shot it out towards the next nearest building. Keeping one arm wrapped around her body, Batman jumped from the flaming ledge with Elisa and flew through the sky with her, his shadow in the late afternoon sun cast over the children and police. He could hear cheers from the little ones and even from some of the officers, but his mind was preoccupied with Elisa.

Landing on the terrace of the art building, he hid his weapon before laying Elisa down gently. Brushing her hair away from her face, he saw that she was unconscious. Pressing his fingertips to her neck, he found that her pulse was weak, most likely from the stress and smoke. He got to work at once, pressing down on her chest several times, then placed his mouth on hers and breathed into her. Almost at once, she coughed and shook, sucking in a breath of air. He sighed, thankful that she was alive.

"Batman…?" she started, her eyes fluttering open.

"Stay down, the medics will take care of you," he said softly, keeping his hand on her shoulder. He felt his own pulse quicken as she smiled weakly, placing her hand over his.

"Thanks…" Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps and barks of commands from Gordon, Elisa locked her eyes with his and whispered, "Go, before they catch you. Loeb still wants you in jail."

He nodded his head, reluctant to leave her lying on the floor and in need of support. Rising to his feet, he forced himself to look away and take off, pressing the control to his Batpod on his belt as he leaned over the edge of the terrace and vanished from sight.

Elisa smiled as she watched him go, closing her eyes as she heard Gordon getting closer. In her woozy state of mind, she couldn't help but feel glad that she had been able to help Batman…and had received a sort of kiss from him to boot.

-B-

Augustus had been in a silent state of panic as he watched the news, horrified to see that Elisa was thrust into danger. He felt fear grip his heart as he saw her send Tim off, only to be caught in the building. He had decided to take the Man of Bats' – or 'Batman's' – advice and gave the girls some time to recover from the shock of his arrival. He had tried on occasion to visit, claiming he would like to speak with them as well as see Tim, but Elisa was stubborn, and Rebecca was of no help. Even so, he was adamant that his eldest granddaughter not die. _"No…please, I cannot lose Elisa, too. The others would be devastated, and so would I…dear God, have mercy!"_

His face lit up as he watched Batman suddenly fly out of the building with Elisa in his arms. A huge breath escaped him as he slumped back, a grin growing on his lips as he saw the way Batman held the young woman. "She is all right…thank Heaven," he murmured. Staring at the television screen in his recently purchased penthouse, he stroked his chin and stared at the image of the dark, masked man. "You may deny it all you like, my friend, but there is no hiding from the truth…she is the one meant for you."

-B-

Edward fumed as he watched what had happened after he had detonated the bomb. All his hard work, the past month's trials and planning had gone out the window, along with his revenge and money...much of that money was from a donor who had yet to reveal himself, but he was certain he wouldn't be happy when he saw the failed fruits of his labors. He had exhausted nearly all his savings, and he was slim on supplies. Glaring maliciously at the screen, he grabbed his cane and smacked it violently against the screen, sending it crashing through the electronic. "Detective Montez, I will make you pay for interfering…and I'll get you yet, Batman," he snarled. "When I catch you, I'll unmask you…and then I'll kill you!"

-B-

"Pretty nuts, huh?"

A team of men gathered around a table playing idly with their cards, glancing occasionally at the TV in the small room. "What weirdo dressed up like a bat and actually bothers to go into burning buildings?"

Another shrugged. "There's all sorts of crazies here in Gotham…" His eyes moved to the man sitting directly in front of the TV, who remained silent and pensive, his back towards them. He had moved his arm once to remove green-dyed hair from his pale face, observing the moves made by the Batman.

The men at the table shrugged, ignoring him. He was supposedly the one that got the orders from their boss, a man who no one had ever really seen in person. If they didn't receive orders soon, though, they might just walk out. Whoever this Joker was, he sure was patient…almost too patient.


	16. Attack

**A/N:** Thank you so much to those who took a moment to review, I really appreciate it :) I hope you enjoy this one - I had a hard time deciding where to stop so I apologize if it's overwhelming. Please let me know what you think and I'll see you next time!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Attack**

"What's this world coming to? Crazy men attacking children and blowing up institutes…damn shame."

Earle remained seated perfectly still as he sat in front of the desk of Wayne Enterprise's biggest competition. Daggett Industries was a relatively new company that had grown in the time that Bruce Wayne had vanished for seven years. At its head was its creator, Jonathan Roland Daggett. He claimed it was the 'everyday man's company' to provide an assortment of products from health and wellness to household appliances. Like everyone, however, he had his secrets. Daggett was a man in his late thirties, sitting smugly in his seat as he looked to the former CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

"What's the matter, Earle? Cat got your tongue? You're usually so witty when we meet. You were always bragging about how well Wayne Enterprises was doing under your care and how going public would bring you big bucks."

William Earle shifted in his seat, struggling to retain what little dignity he had left. After having been fired by Bruce Wayne, the little weaseling sneak, he had struggled to find work for weeks. Everyone had turned him down, if not for his age and suggesting he should go into retirement, then for the fact that he had treated everyone around him like garbage. So, as a last ditch resort, he crawled into the last place he wanted to be in. "If this is how it's going to be, I'll just leave-"

"Oh please, Earle, you've got to have a little more backbone than that," Daggett smiled pleasantly. "I'll tell you what," he added, pushing aside Earle's folder filled with accomplishments. "Let's say for the sake of business I hire you. You know a lot about Wayne Enterprises, and I'm sure you could help me counter attack them. Their stocks have been soaring lately, and with Wayne's little philanthropy bouts, earning support from schools and hospitals by offering them funds, it's becoming more and more popular. I could use your insight."

Earle's brows furrowed as he remembered how Fox and Wayne had humiliated him in front of the board that day he had walked in to find he was replaced. He would like nothing more than to see Wayne squashed like a bug, the smug little baby that he was. He couldn't possibly handle his father's business – that was precisely why Thomas Wayne had trustingly hired him so many years before. "…I do happen to have an associate still working there that I can contact occasionally. He might be able to continue letting me know what's happening."

"Hmm…what's the man's name?"

"Coleman Reese. He's in acquisitions."

"I see…I think you're going to do just fine here, Earle." The phone on his desk ran benignly, causing him to hold up his hand to Earle. "Just a moment, I've been expecting this call. You're not the only one with insight on Wayne Enterprises." Pressing the call button, he answered, "Daggett here."

"Mr. Daggett, I take it that Mr. Earle is in the same room with you?"

Earle gawked at the phone, stunned by the female voice veiled with a thick accent. Who was she and how did she know about him, much less that he was present? Oddly enough, she sounded vaguely familiar…

"Yes, and he's agreed to join our company." Nodding his head to the phone, he stated to his guest, "Miss Al Ghul has similar interests as us. She wants Wayne Enterprises taken down…and she wants the Batman dead."

"Batman?" Earle echoed.

"Yes, he is a threat…it's too much of a risk to have him in Gotham. My plans will be affected by his interference," the woman answered. "I have yet to be approved for my project at Wayne Enterprises, but I am certain I will sway Mr. Wayne to my side for approval. Just in case, however, I shall need a back-up."

"What were you planning?" Daggett asked, tapping his chin in thought.

"…bring me Bruce Wayne's fingerprints, so that if he should disapprove of my project verbally, I shall have his consent whether he likes it or not."

"Fingerprints, eh?" Daggett chuckled maliciously, opening a drawer so that he might withdraw a thick contact booklet, sticky tabs and bookmarks poking out of it everywhere. "I can get someone on that. But what about Batman?"

"As you say…I have someone on that."

With that, the call ended, leaving the two men in silence. Earle cocked his head at Daggett, raising an eyebrow. "Just who do you have in mind for the prints?"

"A little lost kitty cat who owes me a favor," Daggett chuckled. "She'll get the job done…she'll have to."

-B-

It was late in the evening when Bruce finally left the temporary cave he had set up in the old construction yard, driving back to his penthouse. Alfred had called him to notify that dinner was ready and that he was waiting for his return. After all the madness that had ensured that day, Bruce figured that doing some research might help him to relax. He had been meaning to do so for nearly a week now after Brina had made a comment to him about Miranda Tate.

"I just find it really interesting that she would want something that is considered deadly to the whole city constructed," Brina had shrugged. "I also did some digging and found that some Wayne Enterprises funds have been used to purchase parts for her 'little' purifier. It seems like she won't take 'no' for an answer. Oh, and I don't know if you've checked, boss, but there's something fishy about her background files. They're been signed and stamped off, but the people she got to do that are dead or nonexistent."

Bruce decided to check anyway, also taking the time to see that Edward Nygma, an ex-computer science employee for Wayne Enterprises and recently fired professor from Gotham University, had been unemployed for the past month and was withdrawing large sums from his account. He was certain that Brina's guess on his being the Riddler was correct with this information. As to Miranda Tate, he saw that Brina was once again right, having caught sight of her supposed college records, travel papers, and seeing that she was registered as an orphan, whose mother was unknown and father was listed as 'A.G.' His suspicion arose as he noticed the two letter, recalling how he had found a file in Dr. Hugo Strange's office with a benefactor under the name 'T.A.G'. Coincidence? He doubted it.

Arriving at the elegant building, he punched in the correct button and waited, leaning against the wall. It had been a trying day for him, but he was satisfied that at least Elisa and the children had been saved. He had felt fear when she was unconscious in his arms, prompting him to try and save her. The corners of his mouth turned up as he touched his lips, the imprint of her lips on his fresh in his mind. When she had opened her eyes, he felt nothing but relief, and he wished that he could take her in his arms and carry her off…

 _"She'd probably punch you if you'd tried that,"_ a little voice in the back of his head chided him, though he thought it might be worth it, if not just to see her blush. He shook the thought away as the doors opened and he entered the penthouse. It was foolish to consider the two of them as a couple, what with her being adamant about avoiding relationships, and after all, he was waiting for Rachel…but she was seeing Harvey Dent now…why? Why would she do that if she had promised to wait for him?

"Long day, sir?" Alfred asked, seeing his young master's face tense in thought.

"It was all right," he shrugged it off. "I'm going to shower first, Alfred."

"I'll keep your meal warm until then, Master Wayne," he smiled kindly.

Bruce smiled back at his old friend, walking off towards the bathroom. Making his way down the short hall, he paused as he heard a soft shuffling sound in his room. Brows knitted together, he glared ahead as he snuck closer to the room, keeping his back to the wall and peering around the corner. His eyes widened at the sight of Catwoman kneeling at his desk, having opened the hidden door to his safe and toying with the lock. Leaning against the frame of the door, he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I thought you had turned over a new leaf," he commented, making her body twist around.

Her masked face showed nothing, though her eyes flashed angrily. "Sorry, Brucie, but I've got a job to do."

"Why're you doing this, Selina?" he asked, straightening as she stood up. "What would Trent think about you?"

"Neither you nor Trent have the right to judge me," she snarled. "Now get out of my way before I have to claw you up."

Standing at attention, Bruce took a step forward, raising his arm as she pulled out her whip and sent it hurtling towards him. He winced as it snapped sharply, curling tightly around his arm. Grabbing hold of it, he yanked her forward and reached to get her. Thinking fast, Catwoman kneed him in the stomach, taking advantage of his weakened state to ram him against the wall.

"Don't take this personally, Bruce, but I have to do this…my life and freedom depend on it," she said quietly, though her tone was still harsh. Using all her strength, she threw him aside so that he fell to the floor, his head hitting the edge of his bed.

"Master Wayne!" Alfred cried as he ran into the room, gasping as Selina grabbed a hold of his arm and tossed him over to Bruce. He grimaced as he sat up, blinking his eyes open to find that Catwoman was gone. "Master Bruce, are you-?"

"I'll live," Bruce mumbled, touching his head tenderly as it began to pound. Rising to his feet, he accepted the butler's help and steadied himself before walking over to his safe crouching slowly as so not to upset his head.

"Shall I call the authorities, sir?"

"No…something's not right," Bruce said, still rubbing his scalp as he stared at the lock.

"Didn't you say that this cat burglar is Selina Kyle?" Alfred questioned.

"She is…she's a Robin Hood of sorts, extorts and blackmails the corrupt, then uses the money to fund her cat causes."

"Did she steal from you, sir?"

"No…the lock hasn't even been opened or tampered with…I do see graphite marks, though…she did steal something, Alfred," he announced, rising to his feet again. "My fingerprints."

"Fingerprints? Whatever for?" Alfred asked, his face lined with confusion.

Bruce shook his head gently, recalling Selina's words. "I'm not sure…but I've got the feeling that _she's_ the one being blackmailed now."

-B-

"Thank Heaven you're all right," Rebecca sighed, embracing Elisa once she walked in through the door. "Sit down before you faint!"

"Becky, I'm fine. The medics checked me before they let me leave," Elisa insisted. She allowed the elder to bring her to the couch and fuss over her and Tim, who was delighted to be back home and relieved to see that Elisa was well. He placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, his adrenaline and panic finally down and allowing his tensed body and mind to relax.

Brina showed up moments later with Vicki close behind, the two of them also checking on the young woman and child. Both of them scolded Elisa for being so reckless and cooed over Tim's well-being. "Nice to see you're clearly concerned over me," she smirked.

"Of course we're worried about you, too, but you always seem to place yourself in danger whereas Tim didn't plan on it," Brina said, earning an accusing look from her sister.

"I'm ready for a shower," Elisa said, getting up and stretching. She had taken one step just as a knock on the door earned their attention. "I'll bet that's John," she guessed. "Hey, Vicki, have you seen Jason lately?"

"No," she shook her head, her eyes dimming. "He's been disappearing a lot lately. Whenever I ask, he just says he's taking martial art lessons and he needs to destress. I feel like there's something he's not telling me."

"Hmm…" Elisa, too, had noticed that Jason was becoming more and more distant in the past month. Whenever she stopped by to visit Rachel, she would notice that Jason was either hard at work or not present. She decided she would have to track him down as soon as possible to figure out what was going on. Unlocking the door, she turned the knob and opened it, taking a step back as she saw Augustus van Ptera standing patiently on the other side. "Oh…hi," she said dumbly, surprised to see his eyes starting to tear up at the sight of her. "Are you all right-?" Her words stopped short as he reached out and embraced her, making her freeze.

"I am so sorry, Elisa," he said softly. "I saw what happened…I thought I would lose you…just as I had lost Karima." He pulled away from her and inhaled sharply, putting on a mask of sternness. "…I apologize. I did not mean to intrude. I know you do not want me here…I merely wanted to make sure you were well."

Elisa felt her own eyes start to water, making her look away and heave a sigh. She could already feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting expectantly for a reaction. She had already been told time and time again by Brina and Vicki to forgive and let go, and even Rebecca had told her it was best not to hold a grudge. Tim was eager to get to know the old man, and pushing him away only made him more insistent. "He called me his 'grandson'. I've never had a granddad before," he had pleaded weeks before.

Looking up to the old man, she allowed herself a small smile, surprising him with an embrace before stepping aside. "Come in," she told him, motioning with her hand towards the open room.

His stoic appearance cracked as he returned the smile, gratitude shining in his icy blue eyes. He accepted Tim's affections as the boy came up and embraced him, beaming at the elder. "Does this mean you forgive Granddad, Elisa?"

"Let's say it's a start…so long as you don't bring up the 'Man of Bats' or whatever it is you call him," Elisa said, shutting the door before joining everyone on the couch. "Since you're not leaving any time soon, I guess we'd better start getting to know one another."

"Agreed," he answered, casting a glance in Rebecca's direction. She bowed her head politely to him, and he in turn bowed his torso to her. Returning his attention to the girls and Tim, he tugged three items from the inside of his jacket and placed them on the coffee table. There, they saw a small pocket watch, a sapphire pendant, and a glittering opal ring. Vicki's jaw dropped at the sight of the gems. "These belonged to your mother…I would like for you to have them to remember her by." Plucking the little watch on a chain, he handed it to Tim. "This is a simple heirloom. I originally owned it but gave it to my little Karima as she became more aware of time and wished to be punctual. I should like for you to keep it, Timothy…and I am very proud of you. You were very brave on the television."

"It was Tim's idea to try and get the kids out," Elisa informed him, her heart filled with joy as her grandfather placed his hand on Tim's shoulder and handed over the watch.

"Then you truly are a member of the van Ptera family, whether by blood or spirit," he declared, chuckling as the boy embraced him tightly.

"Thank you, Granddad…thank you!" he grinned, unable to believe that such a precious item was his now. "I promise I'll take good care of it!"

"I know you shall," he agreed. Keeping one arm around the boy, he selected the pendant and offered it to Brina. "This was your mother's favorite necklace. I think it suits your bright smile."

"Wow," she breathed, taking the trinket in her hands and admiring it. "Thank you, Grandpa…it's beautiful." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which caused his eyes to water once more.

Distracting himself from his emotions, he selected the opal ring and handed it to Elisa. "I would like for you to have this, Elisa. I gave this to your mother on her sixteenth birthday…she wore it until she left home."

Letting him place the jewelry in her hand, she gazed down at the bauble, mesmerized by the shine it gave off. She could almost see her mother smiling as she imagined her wearing the ring. "Thank you…" Allowing herself a small smile, she squeezed the old man's hand. "It's gorgeous."

Augustus said nothing for the moment, watching as the three admired their gifts. He was certain that Karima would have wanted it this way. Clasping his hands together, he realized if they were making the effort to forgive him, he ought to do the same for the man who stole his daughter away. He certainly didn't plan on liking him, but he felt that if he was to be at rest, he must forgive Carlos Montez. "…I was planning on visiting your parents at the cemetery," Augustus said slowly, earning everyone's attention. "Would you come with me?"

Elisa and Brina exchanged a glance, smiling kindly at the elder. "I think that's a great idea," Brina agreed.

"Could I come?" Tim piped up.

"If I may, I'd like to stop by as well," Rebecca added. "I need to get to work, but I'm sure I have time to share a few words myself."

"Vicki-" Elisa started.

"Hey, don't worry about me," Vicki reassured her. "I was thinking about taking a spa day. You all go and spend some family time."

"You _are_ part of our family," Elisa insisted, earning an embrace from the young woman.

"Thanks," Vicki said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I know what it's like, though, having a rough patch with relatives…just take this time to settle any scores you've got…there'll be picnics for me to sabotage later, I'm sure," she joked with a wink.

"Fair enough…let me just change out of these clothes and rinse my face." Rising from her seat, Elisa walked to her room, opening the armoire drawers and selecting a set of new clothes. She had just released her hair from its ponytail hold when she realized that the curtains were fluttering. Her brows furrowed as she cautiously stepped to the cracked French doors. _"Funny…no one was home until now…"_ Her eyes caught sight of a small metal bat buried into the border of the windows, a small slip of paper impaled on the sharp object. Taking a hold of the shuriken-like item, she pried it off of the door and gingerly pulled the paper off, opening it to read the note scribbled inside.

 _"More info on Riddler at Iceburg Lounge. Able to meet at 9pm, partner?"_

Unknowingly, Elisa smiled at the note, her heart thumping happily within her chest. She poked her head out the window and peered at the faded orange skyline. Scanning the rooftops, she grinned at the sight of a crouched figure looking down at her. Silently, she offered a thumb's up to him. He vanished after the affirmative response, prompting her to shut the window and return her attention to her clothes, switching out the simple blue skirt she had originally chosen for a pair of black jeggings. _"Good thing I checked the message…it's hard to rendezvous and fight crime in a skirt."_

-B-

Daggett waited impatiently in the bar, strumming his fingers as he glanced from one guard to the next. It was nearing eight o'clock at the seaside area of the Narrows, and his appointment was supposed to be in by now. Hearing the door of the establishment open, he twisted his torso to see three figures pause at the door. There was one male who looked completely drunk and lost, whilst two females whispered to one another before one of them returned to the sidewalk outside. Entering the building with the indisposed man, Selina Kyle kept a cool exterior as she shoved the man onto a seat. Patting his back, she strolled off confidently and sat across from Daggett, smiling venomously.

"You brought a date?" Daggett mused, raising an eyebrow in amusement at her.

"I like having someone around to open doors for me," she answered with a sneer, withdrawing a small envelope and handing it over to him. "Right hand. No partials."

"Very nice," he congratulated her, starting to stuff them away when she held up her finger at him.

"Not so fast, handsome. You got something for me?"

"Of course." Glimpsing back at his guard, he jutted his chin out to her, prompting all four men to cock their weapons at her. "Selina, my dear, you have no right to be saying anything like that," he chuckled. "After all, I own you. If it wasn't because I decided to keep silent years ago when you started your little feline escapades, you'd be in prison. Of course, I can't fault you, you were only fifteen and starving, thinking you could help yourself and the world by taking from little, old me." He grinned widely as she stared back evenly at him. "One word from me and the police will be all over you. Your efforts to raise money for your stupid cats will be over, Selina…or should I say Mary McGuinness? I imagine your boyfriend won't be too happy, either."

Selina smiled lazily, laughing through her nose. "I don't know what you're going to do with Mr. Wayne's prints...but I'm guessing you'll need his thumb." She raised an eyebrow at him as his confidence faltered. "You don't count so good, huh?"

"I count fine," he growled, pulling out his own gun from his jacket. "In fact, I'm counting to ten right now."

Ever calm, she nodded, pulling out a cellphone and handing it over to him. "Okay...My friend is waiting outside. Just hit 'send'." She watched as Daggatt did so, strumming his fingers rhythmically as he waited for the woman to enter. Selina remained stoic as her oldest cohort, Nancy, entered the building. She was doing better since her childhood days, having chased after Selina in admiration like a shadow, but she was still a pick-pocketing prostitute. Selina had never turned her back on Nancy, though, and always made sure to send her a monthly gift to her old friend. She hardly ever reached out to Nancy, but this was one case that required her help.

"The place is a little dead," Nancy commented as she gave Selina a second envelope.

"It'll liven up in a minute, trust me," Selina answered tartly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Great. Catch you later." Nancy walked off, never looking back and never stopping as she left the building. The cue words Selina had told her about had been spoken, meaning it was time to go. Returning her attention to Daggett, she gave him the second envelope and heaved a tired sigh. "It would've been a lot easier to just give me what we agreed."

"You can't seriously expect me to walk around and hand over the photos and old files on you," he answered coldly, stuffing the prints into the front pocket of his jacket. "We can't have loose ends…and even in that dress, no one's going to miss you."

She shrugged in agreement. "No…but my friend over there...?" She nodded her head to the swaying idiot who stared numbly at the TV screens overhead. "Every cop in the city's missing him."

Daggett stared the man, his face hardened as he recognized him as one of Gotham's elite. He was an entrepreneur who had funded Dent's campaign, donated large sums to the Gotham police department, and was a supporter of the oil rigs just beyond the Gotham bay despite many protests from the local environmentalists. He was something of a party animal despite his age, often seen with plenty of younger women. He scoffed at Selina. "Cute. But they're not gonna be looking in a place like this."

"I don't know...you did just use his cell phone," Selina purred, smirking as she glanced to the device he had just used.

Daggett's eyes widened at the sound of sirens, jumping to his feet as police cars screeched to a halt outside the shady part of town. Jumping onto the table, Selina took a hold of Daggett's lapels and yanked him towards her, knocking her head against his. With fast, nimble fingers, she snatched the envelopes from his pocket and flipped backwards, dodging the bullets from Daggett's men and the police.

"Police! Get down!" she could hear them shout as the door was rammed down.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Selina crouched under the table and began to have a full-fledged meltdown, taking on the disposition of a horrified victim. "Help me!" she cried as Daggett's men ran off, hauling the body of their boss away. Remaining in her fetal position until the cops had rushed in, she waited until they were gone before collecting her bearings and rising once more, smirking as she looked at the envelopes. _"Now that I have_ your _prints on these, I can sneak in and destroy my old files,"_ she thought smugly. The police had already taken her 'date' away, which left her to act out the part of a helpless damsel, pressing her hand to her bosom and allowing a pair of officers to lead her away. As soon as she was out of their sight, she would escape and hurry back to Daggett Industries.

As Selina Kyle was being led off the scene, Jim Gordon and John Blake were inspecting the scene, trying to catch Daggett's men as they made their hurried exit. "This way!" Gordon shouted, leading the young officer towards the back alley where they saw the men disappear to. "Let's split up!"

"I'll take the west end," Blake claimed, running off at once.

Gordon continued on, his eyes peeled as he scanned the area. The sound of metal clanking made him spin, catching the slightly crooked manhole cover that hadn't been slipped into place. "Over here!" he called out, earning the attention of two officers who were scouting the area. "You two, down with me. Call Blake and let him know he needs to cover the next exit, should be down his alley." Gordon wasted no time shoving the lid aside, lowering himself into the Gotham sewers. Reaching the underground tunnels, he supported his gun-wielding hand with his free hand, now occupied with a flashlight. The other two joined him shortly afterwards, trailing after him at a distance. They hadn't been walking for more than five minutes when an explosion took place behind them, sending the trio down. The two officers behind him were killed instantly from the debris and flames. Gordon felt as though he was flying through the air, his head hitting the pavement and sending him into unconsciousness as he heard footsteps approaching him.

He couldn't remember anything once he was out, and he wasn't sure just how long he had been unconscious, but he was jolted out of his painful stupor as he felt himself being thrust onto the ground, being held up on his knees by others. "Why are you here?" he heard a muffled voice ask.

"Answer him!" his captors demanded, throwing him down.

"I was asking you."

"…it's that lieutenant that works with the Bat."

"And you brought him down here? You know that our mistress would be furious."

Gordon's eyelids fluttered as he fought to return to consciousness, despite the awful pounding in his skull. It appeared he was temporarily forgotten about as the man with the muffled voice calmly chastised his minions. Looking through squinted eyes, he could see that the intriguing voice belonged to a huge man, over six feet tall and armed with thick muscles. His eyes were the only facial feature revealed past the gruesome mask that covered his mouth and nose…like two skeleton hands reaching down to pull open a new cavity for a mouth. Figuring that for now playing dead would be best, he decided to close his eyes and maintain his shallow breathing.

"We didn't know what to do, Bane. We just thought..."

"You panicked. And your weakness cost the lives of two others."

"No, he's alone!" the men insisted.

"Search him," Bane ordered. "Then I'll kill you-" His brows furrowed as Gordon's still body rolled off, falling into the sewer flow that would lead to one of many outlets.

"He's practically dead!" one of the men gasped, rushing after Gordon as he allowed the water to take him away. "Shoot him!"

The small troop that Bane had assembled took aim and shot just as Gordon was taken under, wincing as one of the bullets sliced through his clothes and cut between his ribs. He could tell that it hadn't gone through his body, merely grazed it, but he was still in pain. Falling through the tunnels, he gasped for one last breath as he was deposited into the bay, plunging beneath the surface of the murky water. Fighting the blinding pain in his side and head, he struggled to the surface and choked as his head broke the water's barrier. He could hear voices once more, but this time, they were familiar and friendly.

"Jim!" he heard John cry as hands took hold of his jacket and lugged him onto the docks. "Lieutenant, can you hear me?...say something!"

"…Bane…" That was all he was able to get out of his mouth before his eyes shut, sending him back into the realm of darkness.

-B-

Turning her head constantly, her eyes never stopping to scan her surroundings, Elisa approached the backway of the Iceburg Lounge with a hesitant step. Having departed from the cemetery with her family and making sure they made it back to the apartments safely, she took off running and hurried to the swanky club. She shuddered at the thought of Oswald Cobblepot ogling at her from her last visit, but with a little luck and her poker face, she hoped that she would be able to leave there unscathed. There had been no sign of Batman yet, though she was certain it was because she had arrived just a few minutes early.

Tugging up the collar of her jacket, she took another glimpse towards the rooftops. Still no sign of him.

"You look nervous, my little turtledove."

The grating sound of Cobblepot's voice made Elisa grimace, fighting to maintain her careless look as she turned around and saw that the club owner was leaning against the banister of the backway entrance. He had a look in his eyes, a look she knew too well from her time in college, and she didn't care for it. "I'm waiting for a friend," she replied coolly. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she gave him a skeptical look. "I never thought you'd be one to step out into a backway like this, Mr. Cobblepot."

"In my line of work, you can never be too certain…after all, this is my abode, and I should have no fear here," he chuckled grimly. "Something tells me you're looking for more than just a nice night out. How may I be of service to you, my pretty?"

"You could start by dropping the pet names," she suggested coldly.

"Hmm…" He shook one fat finger at her, shaking his head. "If you require my assistance, you'll need to follow my rules here, Detective."

She nodded her head once, swallowing back the bile that threatened to come up. "…all right. What do you know about the man who calls himself 'the Riddler'?"

Cobblepot squawked in amusement, making her take a step back in surprise. "That crazy coot who nearly destroyed the children at the university? He's nothing but a washed up, desperate narcissist." He removed his monocle and wiped it clean, inspecting it for dust. "His real name is Nygma, E. Nygma, or at least that's what I've heard from the times he's been in here. I had my girls tend to him and listen while he talked to some of the more…colorful members that attend."

"And here I was hoping you had really given up your shady deals with the mob," she smirked. "So, which one is he linked to?"

"Hmm…it's not as simple as you think it is, lovely," he shook his head. "This could just be a rumor, but I've heard it whispered amongst the unsavory that since no one wanted to help him on his little revenge plot, he joined forces with someone a bit more…odd. He calls himself…the Joker."

Elisa blinked in surprise, startled to hear the name. If she wasn't mistaken, that was the same psychopath that had Gordon stumped, and Batman had yet to pinpoint where this man was hiding or what his background was. "…what do you know about the Joker?"

"Nothing, personally," he confessed truthfully. "Some of the guests I've had say he wears face paint or something like that, and he leaves callings cards…has a tendency to rip off mob bosses, but that's about it. He seems to have come out of nowhere."

Pursing her lips in contemplation, she mulled the information over and figured that this was about as much as she would get from just asking. These kind of men always wanted something in return for assistance. Better to leave now while she still could, at least until her back-up arrived. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Cobblepot-"

"Oh please, my dear, I insist you call me Oswald," he grinned widely. "Allow me to offer you a drink, on the house."

"Generous of you, really, but I don't drink while I'm working," she replied firmly, sensing that something was not right. He eyed her as though she were a hunk of meat, and from the way he was smiling she had a feeling he was up to no good. "I should be going."

"Hmm, I don't think so," he challenged, snapping his fingers.

The sound of a heavy thump from behind made her spin, pulling out her gun as she found herself confronted by a large man, dressed in an impeccable tuxedo. She glared at him, keeping her weapon aloft. "What do you want, Cobblepot?"

"Why…you, of course."

A sudden hit of force across the back of her skull and neck made Elisa collapse, her head throbbing as her earlier hit from that afternoon was reawakened. Lying face down on the ground, she moaned in pain, fighting against her subconscious to stay awake.

"Shall I take her to your quarters, sir? There will be other ladies waiting." She assumed that was the henchman, surprised that such a prim, eloquent voice came from such a behemoth of a man.

"Dismiss the girls at the bar, Randall…this one is special," she heard Cobblepot coo, making her brows furrow as she curled her fist. He was cackling greedily but it stopped abruptly, his laughter replaced with a screech of panic, the sounds of battle filling her ears. Elisa felt helpless lying on the ground, but when she tried to move her head would feel as though it would burst. She needed time, possibly even ice or an aspirin to take the pain away, but she wanted to get up and fight back for what that fat creep had tried to do to her.

She didn't know for how long she had been unconscious, but she jolted awake as she felt a pair or arms holding her up, as though she were a bride. "No…get away…get away from me-!" she gasped, her mind finally starting to clear up. She was suddenly very alert, and despite her brain telling her to focus, her heart raced with panic. She braced her arms against the figure who held her, her eyelids fluttering as she forced them open. The feel of an armored chest made her stop, her vision finally clearing as she found herself staring into a pair of dark, intense eyes.

"Detective," Batman murmured, still holding her up. "How do you feel?"

She stared at him in awe, taken aback by how concerned he looked at her. "I…I'm okay," she said at last, her hands resting on his chest. "Cobblepot-?"

"He's taken care of," he informed her, his voice becoming a growl.

She winced at the memory of the attack, hanging her head in shame. "This is the second time you had to save me while I was unconscious…I can't believe I was so…stupid."

"Elisa."

Hearing her name once more, she lifted her head slowly, to avoid a headache as well as Batman's gaze. There was something tender about the way he had said her name, and though she told herself to brush it off, she felt herself blushing despite her best efforts. He quickly caught her eye and spoken softly, his usually raspy voice almost sounding human. "We look out for each other…you've saved me before…don't be afraid to let me help you."

Her breath hitched in spite of herself as she felt his eyes burning, his warm breath making her heart beat wildly within her chest. Her eyes moved down to see his bottom lip had a trickle of blood running down. As if ordered, her hand rose to his exposed jaw, her thumb rubbing lightly over the thin stream of red that stained his face. His eyes darted down to her hand as she did so before he returned his attention to her face. He sucked in breath when he felt her fingertips on his face, which caused her skin to flush scarlet.

The sound of her phone buzzing made the pair snap out of their trance, the two of them embarrassed by their display of emotions. Tugging the phone out of her pocket, Elisa stared at the screen and saw the name. "John?" she muttered. Glancing to Batman, who nodded his consent, she accepted the call and put it on speaker. "John? What's happened?"

"Elisa, Jim's at Gotham General Hospital," came the response.

This made her eyes grow large as Batman's narrowed. "What happened?!"

"I don't know all the details. We _were_ hunting down a missing socialite in the Narrows, but we had split up in the alleys. When I got a call from one of the others that were following Jim, I went back and there was an explosion in the sewers. One of the captains told me not to go down, so I searched out the nearest outlet. About fifteen minutes later, Jim came out but he was unconscious. Looks like he took a bad hit to the head and got grazed by a bullet by the ribs. The doctors say he's caught a fever from the water and open wound."

Batman had taken this time to help Elisa up, still holding onto her. She did not protest as he led her out of the alley, leaning on him for support. "Was Jim able to talk at all?" she asked, her mind clearing. Now that she was out of her daze, she felt the acrid taste of aspirin tingling in the back of her mouth and down her throat. She glanced to Batman and fought a smile as she realized he must have forced the medicine down her throat when she was unconscious.

"He mentioned something about a small group of men and a big guy, the boss, called Bane."

Batman's brows furrowed under the mask. Ra's Al Ghul had mentioned a wayward pupil named Bane during his time training with the League of Shadows, but they did not delve deep into details about him. What he did know was a little on his backstory, and why he had been sent away…he had been considered too 'extreme' for the League, and just from seeing what the League had tried doing to Gotham, he sensed that someone too 'extreme' for them was someone not to be trifled with.

"What did the others ask him?"

John scoffed. "They wanted to know if he saw giant crocodiles underneath. You know how some of these guys are, Ellie. Of course they don't believe him."

"I'm with a friend right now, but I'll be over there to see Jim as soon as I can," she promised.

"Maybe _he_ can take you through a backway…right now Dr. Thompkins doesn't want any more visitors for Jim."

"Thompkins? As in, Leslie Thompkins?" she repeated, surprised. She hadn't heard that name in some time. The woman had sent her a card after her rescue – that felt like such a long time ago – and hoped that they would meet again under better circumstances.

"That's her. She prefers working with kids is what I'm told, but she's on-call and they asked if she would check Jim for the night. He's on the fifth floor, west side of the building, room 512."

"Okay…I'll get in one way or another…go home, John. We'll figure this out soon enough."

"Right…later."

Hanging up, Elisa looked to her silent, dark companion, analyzing his stern face. "…you wouldn't happen to know anything on this… 'Bane' character, would you?"

Batman remained quiet, as if contemplating whether or not to speak. She shook her head. "Never mind. I've got to-"

"This way," he cut her off, leading her out of the alley.

She was startled by his sudden decision but allowed him to guide her away, catching a glimpse of both Cobblepot and his helper slumped against the back door, looking absolutely trashed. A wry grin made its way onto her lips as she turned her head to look up at him. "By the way…thanks."

He said nothing, keeping his head faced forward. His arm remained around her, firm but gentle, as if he was afraid he might drop her if he wasn't careful. They walked on in silence, turning into another darkened alley. Elisa began to wonder just what he was heading for when the headlights of a vehicle blinded her, the familiar growl of the Tumbler's engine making her smile. Batman had taken a moment to slip his free hand to his belt and activate the Tumbler with the unusual, sticklike key he possessed. Letting him take her to the tank, Elisa gasped as he hoisted her up into his arms and placed her into the passenger's seat. He took his time walking around and hopped into the driver's side, noticing that she was staring ahead, her face flushed with color. Fighting the urge to reach over and move her hair out of her face, he shifted the gears and took off into the night. Gotham seemed to become a blur as he drove, and she wondered just how much they were over the limit.

"Bane worked for someone I knew," he spoke suddenly, catching her attention at once. "Do you remember Ra's Al Ghul?"

Elisa's brows knitted together as she searched in the deep recesses of her memory, recalling the name Doctor Crane had confessed when affected by the fear toxin. "Yeah, I remember…you had said he was dead."

"I thought he was…he didn't die until the train crashed," Batman informed her.

"Who was he?" she asked, intrigued by the foreign name.

"…he was my mentor."

She gaped at him, stunned. "So…you were a friend of his?"

"Not exactly. He taught me the way of the League of Shadows."

"The League of Shadows?" she echoed.

"Men trained in different martial art styles who pledged their allegiance to Ra's. They would destroy civilizations when they saw that they were overcome with corruption and greed. I hadn't realized that Gotham was next when they took me in. Once I found out, I knew I had to stop them from destroying the city."

"So that's how all… _this_ started?" she asked, motioning towards his being.

"This started even before I knew it would," he murmured softly, making her wonder just what could have caused this. Still, she felt it wasn't her place to say anything.

"This Bane guy, what's he like?"

"I've never seen him," Batman confessed. "I was only told some stories about him when I was training. He was born in a pit in the Middle East, they called it Hell on Earth."

"Sounds homey."

"He was able to help someone escape, and for that he was punished."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but he was scarred badly," he informed her. "Ra's Al Ghul took him in and trained him as he did with me, but Bane did something unspeakable according to the League of Shadows."

"What's that?" she asked, leaning over as the strange tale grabbed a hold of her imagination.

"No one really knew, and Ra's never told me…but it was bad enough to have him excommunicated from the League. He just seemed to vanish."

"Until now." Elisa curled her hair in thought, biting her lip as she contemplated the information. "…if what Jim said is true, then Bane's hiding underground with a small troop of men. If he was part of the League of Shadows, then this can't be good for Gotham. The real question, though, is-"

"What's he planning?" Batman finished, making her nod in agreement.

Pulling up to a hidden backroad, Batman parked the vehicle and waited the roof to open. Rising, he offered his hand to Elisa, helping her up before taking out his grapple gun. "Hold on," he warned her, shooting the cord at the sixth floor ledge before activating the reel. Elisa clung to him tightly, her eyes wide as she watched their surrounding blur once more, a glint of amusement in her gaze. Landing on the thin platform, Batman continued to keep his hold on the cord and Elisa as he stepped surely on the edge, inspecting each window.

 _"No wonder he's called Batman,"_ she mused silently. _"If we fall off, I feel like he'd just hang from here and be completely comfortable with it."_

At last, Batman stopped at one of the long windows. Looking to Elisa, he said, "I need you to open it. Take the fourth tool from the left side of my belt."

"Right…" Loosening her arm from around his neck, she reached down and silently counted the items until she arrived at 'four', tugging it loose and pressing a switch to reveal a curled piece of iron. "Sure beats bobby pins," she noted, focusing on the window sill. Playing with the latch, she prodded and jiggled the tool until she heard it click, the frame of the window popping up an inch. "Bingo." Using both hands, she coaxed the window open as Batman maintained his hold around her waist, making her heart pound as he tugged her towards himself.

Batman lowered her into the room gently before releasing the thin rope and joining her inside. At the center of the room rested Jim Gordon, stirring from his drugged slumber. He turned to face his visitors weakly, breathing deeply. "Elisa…you brought him…"

"Actually, he brought me," she said gently, crouching at his bedside.

Batman knelt beside her, hesitantly reaching out and placing his hand on Gordon's shoulder. "What happened down there?"

Gordon closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "…I don't remember much…just that there were men in the sewers…they were hiding with their leader…he was huge, and wore a mask over his face…all you could see were the eyes…I was sure he'd kill me, but he seemed angrier with his men. He said something about his 'mistress' being upset."

Batman and Elisa shared a glance, raising their eyebrows at the news. "…so he's not in charge then?"

"I don't think so…though I can't imagine who would be ordering him around," Gordon replied. Stretching out, he took both Elisa's and Batman's hands and placed them together, overlapping Batman's with Elisa's. "Whatever we're in for, it's serious… there's evil rising from beneath us…you two, and John…you need to work together…if we're a team, we need to be able to depend on another. None of you have let me down…and now I'm stuck here."

"You haven't let us down," Batman whispered. "We'll get this done."

Gordon smiled weakly at the pair. "I know I can count on you…The Batman's needed now more than ever. You've changed things for Gotham."

"For the worse, maybe," he said quietly.

Turning to him, Elisa frowned. "Don't ever think that. We need you. Something about this city created you for this reason..." Her blush returned as he looked to her once more, his dark eyes gazing gently at her.

"What if one day I don't exist anymore?" he challenged.

"You _must_ ," Gordon insisted, placing his own hand over Elisa's and Batman's. "…no matter what anyone says or believes, we will always need the Batman…always."

-B-

Jason slowed his vehicle as he arrived at the shipyards, the lights casting their eerie glow as always. He had become numb to the strangeness of it all, only looking forward to work and his sessions with Talia. He dismounted once he had shut off the vehicle, tucked the key into a secret compartment he had installed himself and left his helmet at the seat. Checking his surroundings, he ran towards the building and entered quickly, not surprised to see the building dark and empty. He wondered if they would be doing a special training assignment that night, considering that it was extremely late for them to be meeting at nearly one o'clock in the morning, when a set of heavy footsteps echoed around him. Poised at attention, he narrowed his eyes and waited…

A lone light at the center of the warehouse made him wince as it was suddenly turned on, displaying his teacher at the center of the room. Talia remained concealed in her robes and scarf, watching him with pleased eyes. "Good evening, Jason."

"Mistress," he greeted her, bowing formally. "I'm ready for the next lesson."

"I'm afraid there is no lesson tonight, Jason," she answered, taking him off-guard. "I should like to introduce you to someone, however…you know that I believe Gotham is a breeding ground for corruption."

Jason merely nodded, his brows furrowed as he listened. He and Talia had discussed philosophically what would be beneficial to Gotham many times during their training, but neither would seem to yield to the other. The last time they had spoken, she had told him she would convince him of her point at their next meeting. His questions remained unanswered – they seemed to multiply by the second – as a colossal being stepped out of the shadows, holding up a limp body over his shoulder. His mask covered the lower half of his face, his eyes expressive and frightening. Jason stood his ground but stared in horror, unable to believe what he was looking at.

"Jason, this is my protector, Bane," Talia informed him. She walked over to the giant and stood by his side, miniscule compared to him. "What do you have there?"

"An intruder, Mistress," Bane answered, his voice muffled and distorted as it came through his mask. "She was sneaking about the docks…a cat burglar of sorts. She was no match for me."

 _"Catwoman!"_ Jason thought, recognizing the brown hair and slim, fit suit that covered the woman's body. "Is she-?"

"Fear not, she merely slumbers," Bane answered, clearly amused by Jason's concern. "You care for this criminal?"

"She's a human being! I care for everyone, it's my job to protect others," Jason spoke up, forgetting his place before his teacher.

Bane eyed him speculatively, raising an eyebrow. "Then you care for the corrupt, the greedy, the heartless?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at Bane, taking a menacing step forward. "We're _all_ human, and we're _all_ flawed. I protect those who can't help themselves and prosecute against those who constantly break the rules purposefully for their own gain or to harm the innocent."

"But is anyone truly, completely innocent?" Bane challenged, handing the unconscious Catwoman to a masked man who came out of the darkness. "Shall I destroy her?" he asked Talia.

"…no, she may be of some use to us yet," Talia mused. Directing her command to the underling, she ordered him, "Lock her below, make sure she is secure." Facing Jason once again, she could see that he was eyeing them all with distrust. It was now or never. "Jason…you know that I have said Gotham's time of reckoning will come. Now is that time. With Bane's help, we will be able to create a new Gotham and finish my father's work."

"I thought you had said it would be for the betterment of everyone," he frowned, pointing accusingly at her. "What you're talking about is genocide! Is this the whole point of my 'potential'? To kill innocent people?!" Vicki's face flashed though his mind, along with the Montez family and his coworkers. "I can't stand by this and you know it!"

"And just how would you propose to fix Gotham?" Bane asked, crossing his massive arms over his huge chest. "Your system is practically non-existent."

"We have Batman!" he answered proudly. He had seen the man's exploits on TV and in the newspapers, not to mention all the social media on the internet. No matter what Loeb or any of the talk show hosts said, Batman was a hero to Jason.

Bane's laugh came out as an awful, grating rasp, making Jason's heart sink. "Batman? He is little more than a traitor to the League of Shadows, a madman, a rebel with a false sense of justice…ah yes, he was trained with the League, Mr. Richards," he nodded as he saw Jason's surprised face. "But he betrayed Ra's Al Ghul for this putrid city."

"And I can understand why." Positioning himself to fight, he glared at Talia and Bane. "I won't be a part of your scheme."

"Jason, do not throw this all away as that monster did," Talia demanded. "He is responsible for my father's death. Join us and we can avenge him, start a new beginning for those who are worthy."

"And we choose who is worthy? We're not gods, we're humans. I stand by the Batman's ideals, even if it means fighting you, Talia."

Talia's eyes closed for a moment as she sighed. "I had hoped it would not come to this…but you have made your choice." Her eyes seemed to blaze as she glared at him. Pointing angrily, she said coolly, "Bane, stop him…but do not kill him. His time will come later when we destroy Gotham."

"As you wish, Mistress," Bane answered, his eyes glinting maliciously as he ran towards the young man.

Hopping away, Jason found himself in the midst of an unfair battle. While none of the other members came in to help Bane, they watched on stoically as he fought for his life. His punches and maneuvers appeared to have no effect on Bane, and when Bane hefted his fist and delivered a blow, Jason felt his body break and burn. After what felt like hours, Jason was pinned to the floor, one hand grabbing Bane's wrist as the monstrous being tried to choke him. Feeling the floor, Jason collected dust in his hand and thrust it into Bane's eyes. As Bane shouted and released him to touch his face, Jason delivered a desperate but strong blow to Bane's mask, stunned as the mammoth of a man gasped in pain. Scrambling, Jason leapt for the shadows, crawling behind a mountain of crates before prying his phone out of his pocket.

 _"C'mon…don't fail me now!"_ he thought frantically, capturing a photo of the recovering adversary and texting as quickly as he could. _"Dock 55, Gotham in danger, mask is weak point. Get the Bat!"_ Having selected Elisa and John as the recipients, he hit 'send' and held his breath, slipping the phone into a crevice between two of the crates. He was exhausted after fighting with Bane, but he knew he couldn't stop. Forcing himself onto his feet, he inhaled deeply, freezing as he sensed a figure looming over him. Slowly, he made himself turn to face the monster.

"Until you have permission to die, I shall make this…unbearable for you."

It was the last thing Jason heard aside from the awful smack that set him into the deep, dark, possessive pool of unconsciousness.

-B-

Elisa had been sleeping for two hours, having been dropped off by Batman after visiting Gordon, when she was awakened by a soft buzzing sound. Recognizing it as her phone, she grumbled as she reached out and snatched it from her nightstand. "I'm going to punch whoever sent this," she mumbled incoherently, her words a long, incomprehensible statement. Tapping the screen, she blinked several times before focusing on the text, terror filling her chest as she saw the photo and message that had been sent…from Jason.

Scrambling to her feet, she began to pull out a set of clean clothes as quietly as she could. Tapping her watch, she carried everything into the bathroom and was about to shut the door when a hand stopped her.

"What's up?" Brina yawned. "I have to use the bathroom…and why are you getting dressed? It's like one in the morning."

"Look at this," Elisa whispered, handing her phone to Brina. She didn't wait to see her sister's flabbergasted reaction as she turned her attention to the voice from her watch.

"Detective, what's wrong?"

"Batman, a friend of mine just send a text message and picture on a mercenary, it could be Bane. I think he might be in trouble-!"

"I just got that message too!"

"John?!" the sisters asked, staring at the watch in shock as their friend's voice came through. "John, what are you doing with Batman at this hour?!" Elisa frowned.

"Yeah, without me!" Brina pouted.

"I had some business to catch up on," John replied. "But I have the same message, too. I think you're right, Ellie, he's in trouble."

"What's the plan?" Brina asked.

"I'll be by the apartment in twenty minutes," Batman told Elisa. "Get your bike ready."

"Got it," Elisa nodded.

"What about me?" Brina insisted. "I want to help!"

"I'll pick you up and you can come to the cave, darling."

"Darling?" Elisa asked, giving her little sister a look. "Is that what he's calling you now?"

"See you in a little while, hero," Brina replied back dreamily, ignoring her sister's look of indignation.

"Fine, see you then," Elisa sighed, hanging up. She could already picture Batman giving John an accusing glare, which made her crack a smile. Looking up, she saw that Brina was smirking smugly at her. "What?"

"You were just thinking of Batman, weren't you?" Brina snickered, getting a pinch on the nose from her sister. "Hey!"

"Hush up or you'll wake up the others," Elisa replied tartly. "Let's hurry, we need to get to the bottom of this."


	17. Alliances

**A/N:** A quick thank you to my reviewers! I do appreciate you taking the time to write back. Just a notice, as I've skewed the sequence of the movies, I'm afraid if you're looking forward to a back-breaking or pit scene, there is none, but I ask that you give this a chance. Thanks again for your support - enjoy and please let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Alliances**

In the darkness of night, two figures rode on their vehicles through Gotham to the docks at the Narrows, the pair searching for Dock 55 at the shipyard. Elisa rode her motorcycle with ease, thankful for Batman's generous gift. She couldn't help stealing glances at him as he rode the vehicle he had dubbed 'the Batpod'. She was left in awe at how aggressive and graceful he looked as he leaned forward on the unusual bike, his cape flowing behind him. She was glad that her partner had allowed John to pick up Brina on his own new motorcycle back to their hideout, though she was beginning to suspect that Batman was either very rich or had a rich friend who would be able to supply him with so many fancy toys.

 _"No…don't start,"_ she chastised herself. _"He does this because he wants to help, so stop wondering who's under the mask…it's not fair to him."_ That wasn't the only thing she had considered unfair. Just before Jason's text had woken her from her sleep, she had been trapped in an extremely strange dream. She was in a castle a long time ago, dressed in a beautiful gown while her grandfather watched on proudly as a man wearing a black suit of armor and a strange, bat-eared helmet approached her, taking her hand in his and kissing it reverently. He had taken her in his arms and was about to kiss her when she saw a woman approaching from behind, raising a knife to stab him in the back. Elisa's princess-dream-self had shoved the knight away and watched rather calmly as the knife came down towards her…and that was when Jason's text had awakened her. She had been curious to see how the dream would have ended, and yet she was terrified. _"Maybe I can ask Batman if he has any way to avoid sleep…"_

Pulling to a stop, the black-clad pair dismounted their vehicles and scanned the area. Batman pulled out a small device that looked like a cellphone, the screen displaying a layout of the area. Leading the way, he entered the warehouse labeled 'Dock 55' in large, faded red letters.

Elisa trailed after him, her pistol loaded and ready as she tugged up the hood of her black jacket. She frowned as she noticed scuff marks on the floor. "Looks like this warehouse isn't so abandoned," she mused quietly.

Batman took note of the marks, too, and continued on, his device beeping as he arrived behind a wall of old crates. Reaching between a crevice, he tugged out a cellphone and inspected it. Retracing his steps, he found that Elisa had been doing some snooping of her own, crouched on her hands and knees as she traced the crackled floor. "Is this your friend's?"

She looked over her shoulder, her brows knitting together as she nodded the affirmative. "Yes…he was here." She returned her attention to the floor, more determined now that she had seen his phone, still tracing her fingers over the cracks.

Slipping the phone onto his belt, Batman crouched beside her and focused his attention as well. "What is it?"

"This part of the floor is hollow compared to where we entered…it could be nothing, but…" She remained resolute even as Batman rose and walked past her, stalking towards one of the supporting beams in the facility. Hearing the clank of metal, she looked up and saw the masked man tampering with a control box installed into the beam, tinkering with one of his tools. "What is it?"

"Stand back," he said just as the sound of gears and machinery whirling reached her ears.

Elisa jumped back, gawking as the floor she had inspected parted to reveal and underground passage, shrouded in shadows. "That works." Pulling out her miniature flashlight, she switched the light on and peered down into the abyss. "Looks like a ramp. They must've used this place to hide supplies during the World Wars…maybe even ship them out to other crafts." Once Batman had arrived, the two of them walked down together, constantly scanning the area for danger. After trailing side by side in silence for several minutes, the two stopped as they caught sight of a light from a perpendicular tunnel making its way towards them. Batman took Elisa in his arms just as she had shut off her light and pulled her into one of the many nooks in the walls, squeezing them in between a set of pillars.

Elisa held her breath, waiting for the figure to approach or find them. The fact that Batman had his arms wrapped around her protectively which caused her to be pressed to his chest did nothing to slow her heartbeat. Her panic became stilled as they saw a lone figure walking out to patrol the area, his beady eyes searching the ceiling. Batman signaled to Elisa to remain silent before plucking a small sphere the size of a marble from his belt. Tossing it in the guard's direction, he waited as the little ball rolled and hit the man's boot, smoking upon impact. The guard coughed and hacked a few moments, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before he collapsed.

"Is he…?" Elisa whispered.

"Knock-out gas," Batman replied, scooting out with Elisa. His arms dropped immediately off of her once they were freed and he distracted himself by yanking the guard to where they had hidden, shoving him into the space.

Elisa took this opportunity to peer around the corner, her suspicion returning as she saw there was a cell up ahead. "Psst," she hissed, motioning for Batman to come over. "Up ahead," she whispered. They shared a look before stalking forward, each of them armed with their own weapons. Cautiously, the two gazed at the walls and the open passage, finding nothing that would be considered dangerous. Arriving at the cell, Elisa gasped as she saw two figures placed inside. "Jason!" she breathed, grabbing the bars. Her eyes became large as she recognized the second figure, who stirred upon hearing Elisa. "Catwoman?"

Batman wasted no time, picking lock once Elisa had recognized the people within. Catwoman forced herself onto her feet, clutching her side as she grinned weakly at them. "I had a feeling you two lovebirds would show."

"What happened?" Batman asked, tugging the gate open to lend Catwoman a hand.

"Daggatt had me doing a little job for him, I didn't have a choice," Catwoman grimaced, letting the vigilante and cop help her out of the dank room. "I decided I didn't want to be under his thumb anymore so I had a few tricks up my sleeve. He had me steal Wayne's fingerprints and I stole them back."

"Bruce?" Elisa asked, frowning at the news. "Why?"

"My guess is he wants to oust the competition, but he never told me why he wanted them," she replied. "Like I said, I stole them back because he had touched the slips I'd placed them in. I used his fingerprints to break into his company to burn my old files."

"Old files? You make it sound like you were someone else," Elisa noted.

Catwoman nodded, her eyes sincere as she looked Elisa in the eye. "I was a nobody who was starving…when I tried to make a difference, I made the mistake of aiming too high, so Daggatt caught me. He offered me the chance at a new life and a new identity…but I had to return the favor every so often."

"This was one of those times," Batman surmised. "And when you went back to destroy your old files, you found something out."

"Smart cookie, handsome," she chuckled. "Daggett's in deep with some woman…not sure what the name is but I heard an 'Al Ghul' being tossed around when I snooped here for more information. This location was listed for storing parts that were purchased through Wayne Enterprises, and the approval was signed off by a 'M. Tate' or something."

Batman and Elisa had shared a glance when she mentioned 'al Ghul', perplexed that the name was being associated with a woman. Upon hearing that Wayne Enterprises had been involved in purchasing parts with Miranda at the helm, Batman's eyes had narrowed. Brina had been right about something being up with the woman.

"They've also hired someone who was fired from Wayne Enterprises, some ex-CEO…Earle, I think."

The news just kept getting better.

"What caught my attention, though, was that there were some papers on this monster-looking man called Bane. You know me, I'm curious…so I decided to sneak by and see what Daggett had planned with this character." Looking up to Batman, she lowered her voice and confessed, "Daggett's nothing compared to the cloaked woman who Bane works for. She wants you dead, Batman."

"A lot of people want me dead," Batman responded matter-of-factly.

"This isn't someone you can just walk away from," she shook her head. "He's huge…he can crush you. He said you were a traitor and that you and this city deserve to die." Checking the hall, she whispered to them, "They're building something down here…something big. I think it has to do with the parts that Tate person purchased."

Batman and Elisa exchanged a look of concern as they heard Catwoman's report, sensing that it was not yet time for them to leave. "What about Jason?" Elisa asked, nodding to the still unconscious man.

"Bane caught me and knocked me down. I had to play possum to figure out what was going on, and my head was still spinning when I was captured," she confessed. "I heard some pieces of the conversation. Apparently that cloaked woman who orders Bane around trained your friend in 'the way of the shadows' or something," she rolled her eyes, using air quotes. "They offered him a chance to join but he refused, saying he believed in you," she added, looking to Batman. "Because of that, Bane fought him and threw him in here with me. They said we'd get our punishment later. I wanted to escape but they took my belt…my tools and gun are there."

"You need to get out, and take him with you," Batman insisted. "Can you manage?"

"I've lifted heavier bums than him," she smirked. She raised an eyebrow as Batman gave her a strange key. "A memento?"

"Our vehicles are parked outside of the warehouse," Batman explained. "Take mine, get him to a hospital and hide."

"You're so sweet," she purred. She waited while Batman entered the cell and hoisted Jason over his shoulder, causing the man to stir from his sleep.

"Wha…? Batman?" Jason asked, moaning in pain. "How did you-?"

"You need to go," he answered gruffly. "She'll help you out."

"Jason, I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner," Elisa whispered, her heart breaking at the sight of his bruised face.

"Ellie…? You came," he grinned, wincing shortly afterwards as he reached for his jaw.

"Lean on me, handsome," Catwoman ordered him. "We've got to get out here." Looking back to Batman and Elisa, she urged them, "Come with us…we can all escape Gotham now. All this…it's not worth it. You could get killed." Locking her eyes with Batman, she whispered, "You don't owe this city anything…you've given them all you could possibly offer."

"Not everything," Batman said sternly.

Catwoman made a face at him, heaving a sigh. Looking to Elisa, she requested, "Don't let him get killed…and watch your back."

Elisa nodded. "Thanks for taking Jason."

With that, the group split up, two making their way to the surface, two walking deeper into the darkness…towards danger.

-B-

"I don't like this," John frowned, rising from his seat. He, Brina, and Alfred had been monitoring Batman and Elisa's progress on the multiple computers screens in the interim 'cave' located in a private, closed off construction site. The lair remained underground in a railroad station that had not been fully developed. It provided an excellent site for Bruce to transform into Batman as it was close to the penthouse, just until the manor was rebuilt.

"Their signal stopped once they got to Dock 55 and entered the warehouse," John continued, stroking his chin as he paced the floor. "Something's up…" Turning to Alfred, who remain standing at attention behind a seated Brina, John threw up his arms and said, "We have to do something!"

"I believe Master Wayne said you still need practice," Alfred reminded him calmly.

"But he needs help…have you seen the picture of this guy? He could demolish Bruce!" John argued. "It's not that I don't believe in him, but he's going to need back-up!"

"He's got Elisa," Alfred answered.

"Yeah, but Elisa hasn't been trained like us," Brina interjected. Standing, she joined her boyfriend's side. "Robin's right. We need to get there and offer our support."

Alfred's mouth began to stretch into a small smile as he turned away from them and walked to the wall behind him. He admired their loyalty and determination, and for some time had anticipated that they would be eager to get out and help his master fight evil. "In that case…I suppose I'll have to give you Lucius's gifts early."

"…gifts?" Brina echoed, staring at him in confusion until Alfred pressed in a combination on one of the locks on the wall. Her eyes became large as she saw a pair of high quality suits, complete with gloves, boots, belts loaded with artillery, and of course, masks. "Oh, Alfred!" Brina squealed, running over to throw her arms around his neck. "I have to thank Mr. Fox tomorrow!" she grinned, kissing the butler's cheek.

"Well, perhaps I should do this more often…surprise you, that it," he chuckled, embracing the young woman. "Shall I be receiving the same treatment from you, sir?"

"I'll offer a handshake if it's all the same," John grinned, shaking hands with the old man. "…you realize Bruce will be ticked with you?"

"He doesn't seem to give a care when _I'm_ angry with him," Alfred shrugged. "I suggest you hurry."

The two tugged their suits off of the rack, gazing at them affectionately. Lucius had designed John's to be all black, the insignia of a blue bird emblazoned on the chest, its wings stretched and streaking over the arms to cover the middle and ring finger gauntlets on his suit blue as well. Brina's was all in shades of brown, complete with a hooded cape.

"Alfred, I need you to do me a favor," John instructed, pulling out his phone and tapping the screen. "The names I have listed here in the 'Notes' app shows a group of officers we can trust. I need you to send them an anonymous message. We'll need back up in the area."

"Certainly, sir. Now do hurry."

Sharing a grin at one another, the young couple split off to find a private space to change. They hadn't a moment to lose.

-B-

They had been walking for some time now, taking down any men they found along the way. Elisa would be the one to distract them while Batman would sneak behind the opponent and render them unconscious.

"He's behind you!" Elisa exclaimed as another lone armed goon approached.

"Who?" the man scowled.

"Me," Batman whispered, encasing the man in his cape before knocking him down. Leaping out of his hiding place, he rejoined Elisa as they continued on their way. "We're getting closer," Batman murmured, slowing his steps as they came to another hallway.

"Closer to what?" she asked, squinting in the darkness. She was stunned to find a large, open cavity underground, a strange device dangling from the center of the ceiling. "Oh my…what-?"

"They're creating a fusion reactor," Batman stated, his mind racing back to Miranda Tate's presentation. "It's a bomb that could take out the whole city."

Elisa paled at the news, remaining hidden in the shadows with her partner. "Is it…complete?"

"No…I don't think so," he shook his head. "There's parts of it that are exposed, and you can see the wires."

"You seem to know a lot about this," she noted.

"I've seen a design for a device like this some time ago…I just didn't expect anyone to be creating it." They approached the catwalk around the incomplete bomb, peering over the ledge to see two males saluting a large, masked man. "It's him," he whispered.

"Oh my Lord…" Elisa stared in shock at the man. He was unbelievably large, and menacing. She certainly wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of his fist. The thought hit her suddenly, making her stomach drop like a rock as she faced Batman. "You can't fight him alone!" she insisted softly, pressing her fist to her heart.

"I won't be alone," he said without looking at her. Removing a small stack of batarangs from his belt, he handed them to her. "Use these…they'll help you destroy the bomb while I take Bane."

"You could die!" she pleaded, reaching out and grabbing his arm. Her heart was pounding in worry as he looked down and locked his gaze with hers. She knew how ridiculous she must look, begging him not to fight, but she couldn't help her panic. "Batman…please…be careful," she ended dumbly, turning away as she closed her eyes in an effort to fight the coming tears. His hand on her shoulder did nothing to make her feel better, and when he took her chin in his hand, she felt her body become tense.

Gently forcing her to raise her head and look up at him, he gazed down on her tenderly. "…I will be." Giving her shoulder a light squeeze, he instructed her, "Wait until the lights go out…then head for the reactor."

Elisa gave a single nod, not trusting herself to speak. Once he had gone, she closed her eyes and gripped the batarangs in her hand. _"Dear God, please help us…"_ Holding her breath, she waited and stared at the horrid creation, already getting ideas of where to attack it. She was beginning to wonder what had happened to her partner when suddenly, the lights were gone. It was not terribly dark, as she could still see the outline of the catwalk and reactor, which meant she would have to work fast.

"I see we have an early visitor…"

The distorted voice made her blood curdle as she slunk towards her goal.

"Fan out, men. See if you find anything…or anyone."

Making her steps as quiet as possible, Elisa inched forward, climbing onto the catwalk's banister as small explosives went off below her. She figured it would be Batman, trying to intimidate the enemy.

"Theatricality and deception," Bane noted, amused. "Powerful agents to the uninitiated…but we are initiated, aren't we, _Batman_?" There was something about the way he said the vigilante's name that made Elisa worry for him. It was taunting and aggressive, as though he knew he had the upper hand.

Elisa could see their figures below, exchanging punches once Batman had lunged out of the darkness. She continued on, having jumped onto the reactor itself as she caught sight of the two lackeys Bane had been speaking to. They were searching for her, looking like hungry dogs, but she had already begun to cut cords and stabbed the panel that acted as the timer. _"It's too big for me to destroy like this,"_ she realized as she dangled precariously in the air. Her head snapped up to the pulley that held the item aloft. _"That's it!"_ she realized. "I'll let gravity do the work!"

"Ah…you think darkness is your ally," she heard Bane once more as she looked around for another chain or rope to jump onto. "But you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Molded by it." A set of sickening punches made her grimace, but she didn't dare look down. "I didn't see the light until I was already a man, and by then it was nothing to me but blinding."

"There!" one of the men shouted, having caught sight of her stretching out with her batarang.

"The shadows betray you, because they belong to me-" Bane's monologue was cut short as one of his men began to shoot at the bomb overhead, making him glare. "You fools! Don't shoot at-!" A hard punch to his mask knocked the wind out of him, causing him to topple over in agony.

Batman, though sore and gasping for breath, had remembered Jason's message stating that the mask was the weak spot. Once Bane had been distracted, he decided to test it, and was grateful to see the evidence was true. All he had to do was find a way to keep hitting him there until he was weak enough to handle head-on. The sound of an electrical buzz combining with the metal clank and snap of chains overhead made him look up, his chest tightening in worry. Elisa was hanging on to the reactor, having thrown her little gifts at a control panel by the entrance and at the pulleys above which kept the bomb aloft. One of Bane's men lay on the catwalk, unconscious, while the other continued to try and shoot at her. Upon seeing the chains snap, however, he ran off to avoid the debris. Elisa took this moment to lunge across, hopping off of the reactor and reaching to the ledge. She caught it just barely as the heavy object hurtled below. Batman ran, ducking his head as the gigantic orb hit the ground and shattered. Behind him, he could hear Bane's labored breath, haggard and angry.

Raising his eyes to the catwalk, he gasped as Elisa scrambled to get up, still hanging on by her fingers. An emergency siren sounded off around them, and the great, whooshing sound of the ocean could be heard around them. _"She must have activated an emergency flooding system,"_ he realized, using his grapple hook to shoot himself back up. Keeping one arm free, he flew to the second level and caught Elisa just as she was about to slip from the edge. Together, the pair clambered up and started running.

"That doesn't sound good," she muttered, hearing a set of panels rise beneath them as water gushed generously into the chamber. A great, agonizing yell echoed around them, making the pair share a look. "Neither does that," she added.

Jumping out of the shadows, Bane's last mercenary aimed his weapon at them, only to be taken down in a flurry of movements provided by the masked male and hooded female. "The door!" Elisa exclaimed, grabbing Batman's arm and yanking him with her. A metal sheet began to lower from the ceiling over the entrance they had passed through, to close off the water supply that was coming through. "We won't make it- hey!" she gasped as Batman picked her up and ran for the closing. Clinging to him, she closed her eyes and held her breath, her body curled up against his as he slid through and skidded to a halt, catching his breath.

"You okay?" he whispered, watching as she opened her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah…I think so," she answered softly, heaving a sigh as she rested her head against his neck. "Thanks for saving my butt again. I'm going to have to start repaying you in errands or something."

He allowed himself a chuckle as he straightened and stood, still holding her in his arms. The lightheartedness of the moment vanished when a loud, fierce pound came from the other side of the metal door. Setting Elisa down, Batman spun around and glared at the barrier. "Go," he ordered her.

"I'm not leaving without you!" she insisted stubbornly. "You can't expect me to ditch you-!"

"Elisa," he said, turning suddenly to her. Placing his hands on her face, he leaned in, his voice husky. "I can't lose you," he said softly. "I'll be behind you…go…please."

Fighting the emotions that swelled inside as well as the blush coloring her skin, she gripped his hands briefly before pulling away, withdrawing her gun from her belt. She forced herself not to look back, keeping her eyes focused on the darkened path that she and Batman had taken just moments before. A loud pop from behind intermingled with an enraged shout, followed by a set of small explosions. She could only surmise that Bane had escaped and Batman was following behind her, all the while planting little surprises for the villain. The ramp came into view, giving her a burst of hope…until dark shadows emerged and blocked her way out.

"You didn't think you'd escape that easy, did you?" one of them hissed. It was the first set of men they had taken down on their way in, bloodlust shining in their eyes. "You will pay for foiling the Mistress's plans-!"

A cry from one of them filled the air as movement took place behind them. Two dark figures moved swiftly and ruthlessly, knocking down the men and disarming them as though the mercenaries were amateurs. Elisa remained stationary, squinting in the darkness to assess the situation. Something in the back of her mind clicked as she heard the male avenger ask the other, "You okay, Sparrow?"

"You bet your toenails, Nightwing!"

"Oh, dear Lord," Elisa grimaced, shaking her head as she covered her eyes. "Don't tell me he took the training wheels off of you two already!"

"'Oh, Nightwing, Sparrow, you saved me! Thank you so much!'" Nightwing teased, pitching his voice to sound like a girl's. "Gee, you're welcome, Detective Montez!"

"You know she's just worried for us," Sparrow grinned, nudging his arm. Approaching her sister, she felt a swell of pride as Elisa looked her up and down, admiration shining in her elder sister's eyes. "What do you think?"

"…you look great," Elisa smiled at last. Her smile vanished as another small explosion took place inside the hall, making her glance back in panic. "We need to go! Batman's on his way out…and he's got company!"

"Then we'd better take him by surprise outside," Nightwing agreed. "Let's hide, Sparrow. Watch out for the cars outside, Elisa."

"Cars?" she asked, turning to face the two new heroes. "…great, he's taught them _that_ trick, too," she grumbled, seeing how they were now gone. Wasting no time, Elisa ran for the ajar doors of the warehouse, stopping as a set of police cars and a news van screeched to a halt just a few yards away. Yanking down her hood, she revealed her face to her coworkers, amazed to see a small but strong group of officers emerge. There were some people from the station that had arrived, armed and ready for a fight. Vicki hopped out of the van and waved to Elisa before turning to her crew as they prepared the camera.

"Montez!" one of the women cops, Ramirez, called to Elisa. Elisa ran to her and accepted her hand. "We each got an anonymous message saying that you were here and needed back up. What's up?"

"There's a man in there who wants to destroy Gotham, he's huge and bad news," Elisa explained. "Batman's-"

"Batman? He's here?" Ramirez asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's trying to stop the big guy, name's Bane," Elisa continued. "He's-"

A loud roar from within and a colossal crash from within the warehouse made everyone cry out in fear or surprise. Seconds later, the two men crashed through the doors of the building, both of them scrambling to their feet. Elisa felt her heart sink as she saw Batman was unsteady, raising his fists to fight Bane only to have the man knock him down. Bane's bloodshot eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head, thick veins protruding from his neck and head.

"GCPD, freeze!" one of the officers shouted, all present units aiming at the massive behemoth.

Slowly, Bane turned his head, glaring at the law enforcement and media that watched on in terror and uncertainty. "…you think your precious hero can save you now?" he asked challengingly, grabbing Batman by the throat and holding him up for all to see. "This man has given all he has…and it is not enough to save you, nor is it enough for you to believe in him." Tossing the vigilante in the direction of the police cars, he gave a harsh, raspy laugh. Looking at the cameraman, who was now trembling in his boots, he directed his message to the viewers who would look upon this dreaded news in the morning. "I shall crush your menace and rid you of his presence…and then, the feared and despised of Gotham may rise and destroy all of _you_ in turn."

Everyone present paled at the news, but no one dared to make a move. They were frozen in fear at the sight of this monster, and if Batman was down, then who could hope to stand up against Bane?

"Let us see, Batman, if any of the people you protect care to protect you from me," Bane laughed hoarsely, raising his fist over the body of the fallen hero.

"NO!"

Bane howled in agony as a bullet buried itself into his fist, blood spilling generously from his hand. His fury turned to confusion as the hooded woman from before came skidding to a halt at Batman's side, her gun raised at him as her hair fell in a tangled mess around her face. "Don't come any closer!" she yelled at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes though her face was hardened.

Bane gawked in shock, his mind filled with a familiar memory…

* * *

 _"Destroy him," Ra's commanded calmly, glaring evenly as his men closed in around the subdued Bane._

 _"No, Father!"_

 _The young woman threw herself atop of Bane, holding out her hand, her palm aimed towards Ra's. "Don't hurt him! Remember how you suffered because of your love for Mother!"_

 _Only then did Ra's eyes dim, signaling for his men to stand down…_

* * *

"GO!"

The sound of another's voice from behind snapped Bane from his flashback too late. The sensation of tiny darts hitting his back and arm made him hunch in pain. From where the sharp projectiles had hit, he began to sense a numbness tickling his skin. He had begun to turn around only to have another body collide on his back. His eyes widened in panic as a black and blue gloved hand flashed before his face and slashed all the anesthetic tubes. An immense amount of burning pain flooded through his skull and lungs, an agonized yell ripping through his masked mouth.

Elisa watched on in awe as she helped Batman up, the police now finally starting to make a tentative approach. After having thrown the numbing darts, Sparrow had used her cape to glide over Bane and land beside her sister, enabling the two to hoist Batman onto their shoulders. That was when Nightwing had leapt from the top of the warehouse and landed on Bane's back, using his bird-shaped shuriken to cut the cords on Bane's face. He now wasted no time in cutting the straps of the mask, gripping it tightly even as Bane reached up and threw the young man off of him. It was the biggest mistake he had made.

The moment Nightwing was thrown off of his body, he was sent hurtling towards Batman and the girls…yanking the mask from Bane's face. Everyone present screamed or gasped in horror at the bloodied cavity that was Bane's nose and upper mouth, revealing to them the punishment he had endured for many years. Pain blinded Bane, turning him into an animal.

"Oh boy," Sparrow breathed, watching with wide eyes.

"Get him out of here!" Nightwing ordered, gasping as Batman suddenly lunged forth. "NO!"

"Batman!" Elisa screamed, taken off-guard when he had lunged from her and Sparrow.

Batman tackled Bane, delivering a series of punches that made the giant throw his fists at him to no avail. "You…must die!" Bane said, his voice a grotesque gargling sound.

"I _can't_ ," Batman snarled, sending his fist to Bane's jaw. The blow sent him crashing to the floor, but he did not stay down for long.

"There!" Ramirez cried, pointing to Bane's men as they tried to sneak away. "Arrest them!"

With the police occupied, Batman approached his enemy though he felt as though he, too, might collapse at any given moment. As he forced himself to take another step forward, he felt Nightwing place his hands on his shoulders, yanking him back as the deafening roar of a vehicle filled the air.

"Look out!" Nightwing cried, throwing Batman onto the ground and covering him protectively with his body.

Bane twisted his torso around, blinded by the headlights of an oncoming motorcycle…it was the last thing he saw before it fired off a shot and hit him, rolling away unapologetically.

Everyone stared in shock as Catwoman tiredly sat up and looked to Batman and his troop. "About the whole no-guns thing? I don't feel as strongly about it as you do."

"Freeze!" one of the officers demanded, having seen the act.

"Go…" Batman wheezed.

Catwoman winked at him. "Thanks for the ride, handsome." Without another word, she revved the engine, backed up and tore off into the night.

"Guys," Elisa murmured. "You can't get caught-!"

"Get ready to run," Nightwing warned them. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sparrow responded.

The two birds threw a barrage of smoke bombs and small explosives, Nightwing at the police whilst Sparrow aimed for the newscasters. The explosions took place at a safe distance from each party but also obscured their vision of the team. By the time the smoke had cleared, all of the masked outlaws had vanished…and with them, Elisa Montez.

-B-

"I'm back," Rachel Dawes smiled, holding her coffee lovingly as she reentered Gordon's room.

"Missed you," Harvey winked, having taken a seat at Gordon's beside.

"Oh please," Gordon groaned. "Doesn't that coffee have enough sugar already, Dent?"

Harvey chuckled, shrugging at the injured officer. "A man can't help how he feels, can he?"

"Cute," Rachel smirked, taking a seat on the opposite side of Gordon.

"You didn't have to come in," Gordon insisted. "You both should be home resting."

"And leave you here alone? No chance, Jim. We'll keep you company until your family can come in the morning," Rachel reassured him. Her eyes moved to the television screen, growing large as she realized what was taking place. "Harvey, put up the volume!"

Gordon and Dent both turned their attentions to the screen as the district attorney grabbed the remote and raised the sound level. There on screen was a monstrous figure, fighting against a man in black.

 _"Here at Dock 55 in Gotham Bay, there is an ongoing battle with Batman and this behemoth-"_ reporter Vicki Vale spoke, her words cut off as Batman was thrown aside.

Harvey watched on, mesmerized, while Gordon and Rachel remained silent in fear for their friend. They listened to Bane's taunting message, which caused Harvey's brows to furrow in anger. Rachel covered her mouth as Bane approached Batman, only to freeze as a woman – supposedly an officer – shot at the giant and crouched beside Batman.

 _"Elisa,"_ Gordon thought.

From out of the darkness emerged two masked figures, fighting off the monster and rushing to Batman's aid.

"There's _more_ of them?" Harvey mused, resting his chin atop his fist.

There was a warning about the content being too graphic for young viewers just before they played a clip of the black and blue male ripping the giant's mask off to reveal a bloody mess. Batman fought back against the man, almost as if he had temporarily regained his strength, and then, shocking everyone, a woman in black shot at Bane just before she hit him with the front of the strange bike, ending the terror at last.

Vicki Vale finished the report as the characters made their escape in a cloud of smoke and sparks, seemingly vanishing from the scene. Harvey turned to the others and raised an eyebrow at them. "They sure are into theatrics, aren't they?"

"You could say that," Gordon agreed.

Rachel sipped her coffee, thankful that Bruce was all right. She suspected the young woman in the black hoodie to be Elisa, which made her smile. Despite Elisa's denial and Bruce's efforts to connect with his old childhood friend and sweetheart, she could see that they gravitated towards one another. She desperately hoped that they, too, would see it soon.

"I wonder if you could arrange for a little meet and greet, Gordon," Harvey said, earning Rachel's attention.

"I…doubt it," Gordon shook his head. "I've already received complaints from the mayor about the searchlight. Besides, _he's_ not fond of people."

"If he wasn't, he wouldn't be risking his ass and nearly getting killed," Dent argued.

"Boys, can we argue about this later?" Rachel cut in, giving Harvey a look. "Jim needs to be calm and relaxed so he can recover as quickly as possible." Leaning back in her chair, Rachel stared out into the night, wondering and hoping that Elisa would be there with Bruce. _"Heaven knows he'll need support after this night…"_

-B-

Trent Montgomery stirred in his sleep, having heard a noise that disrupted his dreamless slumber. "Selina?" he called, yawning as he rolled out of bed. "It's a little early, don't you think?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he heard footsteps that were heavy and uneasy. His brows furrowed at this, his senses waking. Rising from the bed, he began to reach underneath to pull out a baseball bat. Upon seeing Selina in her Catwoman suit entering the room, he relaxed…only to panic as she stumbled and fell into his arms. "Selina!" he cried, lifting and placing her onto the bed. "What happened?!"

"Turn on the TV and you'll see," she chuckled wearily. "I helped Batman in a little showdown with a monster."

Trent pulled the zipper of her costume down, tugging her costume off of her body. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Oh please, I'm just tired. Nothing's broken…you should have seen the other guy…I kinda killed him."

"What?!"

"You don't understand, Trent. He was going to blow up Gotham, and kill Batman and his little friends," she explained. Heaving a sigh, she stared at the ceiling. "I don't even have to look at you to know you don't approve of what I did."

"Since when do you care about what others think of you?" he asked coolly.

Selina reached over and touched his face, weary of fighting. Her eyes showed longing as she confessed, "I care about you, Trent…I didn't think I would, but I do…you accepted me, all of me…you don't even know my past."

"Your past?"

"I used to be someone else…a nobody who starved and stole and lied and was close to dying…I was born from nothing, and I had to claw my way out of that life…Daggett had a hold of me for a time."

"Daggett?" Trent fumed, his face hardening. "What did he do to you-?"

"No, Trent…I stole from him when I was a kid…he offered me a way out but I had to do little favors for him every so often…steal and spy, that sort of thing."

"Did he…I mean, did you two-?"

"Ugh, no," she scowled. "He likes bluebloods, and I made it clear I would castrate him if he ever tried."

Trent cracked a smile at that. "That's my little kitty." Gently, he removed the mask from her face, caressing her cheek with his knuckles. "What can I do to help with Daggett?"

"I've already taken care of it," she smiled, covering his hand with her own and pressing it to her skin. "I burned the files he had on me, he can't control me now."

"What about digital files-?"

"Too much risk that someone could hack in there and see other dirty things he's done," she smirked. "He's more old-fashioned anyway." She began to lean over to kiss him but winced in pain.

Climbing back into bed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "We really ought to take you to a hospital."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "It's just my side. I got hit sneaking in to Bane's hideaway."

"Bane?"

"The guy I axed off."

"Ah."

"…when are you going to turn me in?" she asked softly.

"The day hell freezes over," he muttered, stroking her hair. "If what you say is true about him trying to blow up Gotham and being that ruthless…I can't say that I'm not grateful he's gone. I love you too much to lose you, Selina…but please, don't make killing a habit."

Her eyes watered when she heard him whisper those words. No one had ever told her that…and she was certain there was no one else in the world who would mean it. "…you love me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled.

"Say it again," she pleaded.

He smiled sweetly, claiming her lips. "I love you, Selina Kyle."

"…and I love you, Trent Montgomery," she confessed. "…hold me?"

Pulling up the covers, the two of them remained that way until morning, reveling in each other's embrace.

-B-

"…Jason? Jason, can you hear me?"

His eyelids fluttered open as he heard a familiar, worried voice calling his name. He opened his mouth to breathe but all he felt was pain in his jaw. He choked instead, squeezing his eyes shut as he wished for the pain to leave. When he finally did open his eyes, he saw a sweet, gentle face, a pair of green orbs looking down at him. "…Vicki?"

"Oh, thank God!" she breathed, placing her hand over his and giving it a light squeeze. "I was so worried…when I got the call from Rachel-"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, she's here visiting Lieutenant Gordon. She called me after she got in touch with Elisa," she explained.

"Elisa?" he echoed, remembering her bright brown eyes down in the sewers. "…is she-?"

"She vanished…I'm thinking she and the Batman are closer than I thought," she mused, turning her attention to the TV in his room. "The doctors say a woman in a black jumpsuit brought you…Jason," she pleaded, her gaze returning to him. "What happened?"

"I…was out for a ride…I got jumped by those guys," he lied.

"…a ride in the Narrows at this time of night?" she asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"I couldn't sleep," he shrugged. "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"I hope not," she shook her head. "Jason, you had me worried sick! You disappear each time you leave work, I barely see you anymore."

"I was…occupied with classes," he admitted, shame filling him as he remembered his instructor. Talia hadn't hesitated to cut him down…who knew what she might do if she found that he was alive? _"No…I'm not going to be afraid of that witch,"_ he told himself, his mouth forming a scowl.

"You sure missed a good fight," Vicki commented, her attention back to the TV again. "Batman nearly got killed…but he had help. He's lucky to be alive…if he still is."

Batman's cowl-covered face flashed through Jason's mind, making him look up to the screen to watch the fight. He was in awe of the prowess Bane showed, but he was even more impressed by Batman's determination. He showed the fidelity of a solider to his country, fighting even if it meant death for him. _"Batman…he was one of them once…maybe…maybe I can be like him instead,"_ he pondered, his revelation making him sit up in bed. _"That's it…that's the best way to get back at them…I can take what I've learned and become like Batman…he's done so much for us, it's time we start fighting back, too."_

-B-

The moment Nightwing and Sparrow had thrown the smoke bombs, Elisa was already moving with Batman back to the shadows where she had parked her motorcycle. Parked alongside it was the Tumbler, already activated by Sparrow as they hurried back.

"Follow us," Nightwing instructed Elisa. "We'll get him back to the cave and get help."

"He needs a doctor!" the detective insisted. "We need to-"

"Trust me, we've got someone who's just as good as a doctor," Sparrow cut her off, joining Nightwing as they hopped into the tank.

Bringing the battered man to her bike, Elisa spoke softly to him. "Batman…I'm going to drive you home…can you hang on, or would-?"

"I'll…manage," he sighed, still limping towards the vehicle. "Drive."

Helping him first, Elisa hurried into the seat and waited until Batman had wrapped his arms around her before taking off after the Tumbler, following them away from her coworkers and the press. In the early hours of the morning, there was little traffic, making their getaway inconspicuous to the slumbering city. As the continued to drive on, Elisa was beginning to wonder how much further it would take for them to arrive at the 'cave'. Brina was usually able to make it home in record time when she left for training, which could only mean that wherever it was that her sister had been practicing, it was a place of convenience, not the original base of operations.

Just as she was starting to think Batman lived on the edge of the universe, she saw that the paved road veered off to one side, transforming into a worn dirt path. There was greenery everywhere she looked, and up ahead stood a magnificent waterfall. Seeing the Tumbler pick up speed and race towards it, she decided to do the same. Batman had been silent the entire ride and she could only hope he wouldn't lose consciousness just as they were getting back. Watching as the massive tank shot through the watery curtain, she held her breath and prayed she wouldn't crash and end up getting the two of them killed. Following the others' lead, she plunged through the waterfall, becoming soaked in the process. Her helmet enabled her to see through the liquid, however, and she was able to break several feet away from the now parked tank. Tugging her helmet off, she couldn't help gawking at the massive cavern, already fitted with high-quality equipment and an assortment of vehicles lines off to one side. "Whoa…"

Nightwing and Sparrow wasted no time in getting out of the Tumbler and hurrying back to Elisa. Together, the trio helped Batman onto his feet, ignoring his mumbled protestations. Guiding him towards one of the platforms that had been erected, Elisa looked up and froze upon seeing two males standing at attention, both wearing soft masks that burglars might wear, as well as gloves. They wore plain, slightly baggy sweaters and slacks, and unremarkable shoes. "Uh…and these are?"

"You can call them Jeeves and Jenkins," Sparrow replied, earning amused looks from the men. Only their eyes showed through the masks, making it difficult to see what they were thinking or feeling. "We called them for help on the way here."

"Uh-huh," Elisa nodded, giving Nightwing a look of disbelief.

"Don't ask. The less you know, the better," he responded.

Together, the small team was able to help their leader and friend up the steps towards the medical bed the two silent men activated from the wall. They gently forced Batman down onto the pad, getting to work on removing his gloves and chest plate.

"You might want to turn around," Nightwing suggested to Elisa. He motioned to his own face as he explained, "The mask has to come off before the suit does-"

"Got it," she said, turning away immediately. She took this opportunity to gaze at her surroundings in amazement, impressed with how the Dark Knight was able to combine the use of a natural habitat with the resources he used to protect Gotham. Overhead, there was a rustling, chitters and squeaks grabbing her attention. Lifting her head, she gasped as she saw the thousands of bats nestled above, some curled up and trying to sleep while others nipped and stretched their wings. "Wow…"

"Cool, huh?" Sparrow asked, transforming back into Brina Montez as she removed her mask and pushed her hood off. "I was blown away when I saw it the first time."

"It's incredible," Elisa agreed. "You don't train here, though…do you?"

"Not for now," Brina shook her head. "We're training at another location, closer to the city…but hopefully we'll be able to get back here soon. He says there's still some modifications that need to be done."

"Hm…"

Brina bit her lip, stealing a shy glimpse at her sister. "…are you mad?"

Smiling, Elisa shook her head and embraced her. "No…I'm very proud of you, sis."

Brina beamed, hugging her sister back tightly. "Thanks…I wish I could say the same for the boss." Pulling away, she grimaced as she explained, "We kinda weren't supposed to be out…yet."

Elisa's lips turned up wryly as she patted her sibling's head patronizingly. "I'm sure he'll punish you later once he's well."

"Thanks for the support," Brina pouted.

"Get out of the suit," Elisa chuckled. "Change into your clothes. I'm sure fighting those crazies was plenty for tonight." As if to confirm her message, one of the masked men approached the girls and motioned with a wave of his hand at Brina to go.

"Geez," Brina rolled her eyes. "What if I wanna stay in the suit?" She giggled as the masked person gaze her a stink eye. "Okay, okay, I'm going…"

Elisa peered at the figure, trying to make sense of the man and who he could possibly be. She froze once again as he turned his attention to her, motioning with his arm this time to follow him. She did so tentatively, her heart racing as she saw their destination. The second masked man was whispering to Nightwing, who had taken off his mask to become John Blake once more. They appeared to be discussing something about the suit when they heard her coming up behind them. The masked one became as silent as her guide and bowed his body to excuse himself.

"They're chatty," she noted, watching as both males departed and stood a way off, still watching them from afar.

"Just trying to protect their identities," John reminded her. He jerked his thumb to the bed behind him with a light smile. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she looked past her friend to see Batman lying under the thin coverlet of the medical center they had set up. His mask remained in place though his gloves and upper armor had been removed, exposing his chest and arms to the cool cave air. Timidly, she stepped towards him, her eyes taking in every movement he made as he breathed deeply, slowly. Already she could see bruises and welts in his skin, reminding her of the monster who had done this to him. She stopped by his side, her hands clenched together as he opened his eyes to look at her. She could see his lip was starting to swell, and there was new blood starting to ooze from the small cut on his chin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her heart aching as she saw the pain he was suffering through. "I…I wish I could have…" She pressed her lips together to avoid any more excuses, or perhaps worse – a sob. She kept her eyes downcast as she had spoken, sensing his gaze was on her face.

"…you didn't watch them…"

Looking back to him, she asked, "Watch who?"

Batman didn't speak as he motioned with his eyes at the two men standing by, still silent as they watched on from their posts. "When they took off my mask…" He gave her a questioning look, his gruff voice softer than usual. "…you didn't stay."

"John said they had to get the chest plate off, so I thought I'd give you some privacy," she shrugged.

His eyes seemed to burn as he held hers. "…why?"

Elisa broke away for a moment, reaching over to the little table that had been set up moments ago. Selecting a clean, moist towel, she wrapped the cloth around her forefinger and kept her attention away from his eyes. Her pulse seemed to skyrocket when she touched his bleeding skin, his lips still parted as he breathed. "…I don't want to break your trust," she confessed, wiping away the blood that had begun to trickle over his chin and slide down to his neck. "And I don't need to see who you are to know you're a good man…the kind of man Gotham needs to protect it."

His hand was suddenly on hers, making her stop her work. Her breath hitched as he curled his fingers around her hand, the sensation of his skin sliding over hers made goose bumps rise along her body. Her eyes finally returned to lock with his, and she could there was gratitude in his gaze…but also longing.

"You never left, not once…not even when I told you to," he recounted, remembering how she had thrown herself at his side when Bane had raised his fist. "You could have died."

"And what about you?" she frowned. "You have friends that care about you!"

"I don't have the luxury of friends," he answered quietly.

"That's a lie. What about Jim Gordon? What about John and Brina? And Tim! Tim adores you…he may not work with you, but he believes in you…and…so do I." The last few words had been whispered, fear taking hold of her as she began to wonder if she had gone too far. Feeling his bare hand give hers a tight squeeze, she found that the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly.

"…thank you."

As a shy smile formed on her face, she began to place her free hand down on the coverlet, moving the cloth up to cover his scarred arms and chest. Her fingertips grazed his chest unexpectedly, making her cheeks flush as she pulled her hand away. "You should get some rest," she told him, straightening her stance. "If you need anything…call."

He nodded once, reluctantly removing his hand from hers. He watched as she smiled back, blush still present on her face. Elisa turned away at last, walking off and meeting with Brina as they headed for the motorcycle. As he watched her leave, he felt that there was a new pain he did not think was possible…heartache.

 _"No…I can't…Rachel…"_

Exhaustion took hold as Elisa became a distant figure, mounting the bike and starting the engine. As the purr of the vehicle echoed around the cavern, Batman fell into a deep slumber…a strange, dark one which placed him in an odd suit of armor standing before a beautiful young woman in a soft, flowing gown, whose face looked very much like Elisa's.

-B-

Daggett sat still in his penthouse, glaring maliciously at the television the following morning. He knew that something would happen like this when he had found out that his safe had been broken into and that the files on Catwoman's past life had vanished. Seeing Bane's exposure and death meant bad news for their schemes…if Batman and his little rag-tag team had been able to stop a creature like Bane, how could they ever hope to take control of Gotham?

The sound of boots tapping on the floor made him turn in confusion. He had not called anyone in, nor had there been any notice of a guest coming up. His eyes grew large at the sight of Talia Al Ghul, ever shrouded in robes and scarves as well as her usual cold stare. "How did you-?"

"I have my ways," she replied calmly, making her way toward him. Stopping by his side, she looked for a moment at the screen, observing the footage shown. "How do you propose to fix this?"

"Me?" he asked, giving her an incredulous look. "What do you want me to do about it? Bane failed at his job…you said he could defeat Batman!"

"Just as you said you could take down Wayne Enterprises…and instead, this cat burglar took you for a fool, and because of your incompetence, Bane is dead." With a flick of her wrist, she slipped something out of her sleeve and stabbed it into Daggett's ribs. "They say that it's the slow knife that cuts the deepest," she informed him as he gaped at her in horror. "My time at Wayne Enterprises is limited now…I cannot risk being stopped, however, so I shall have to take your position." She glared hatefully at him, stepping away from the dying man. "You are part of the reason my beloved Bane is dead…so since you have taken what is precious from me, I shall take what is most precious to you. Do not fret, I shall make your company prosper…" She enjoyed watching Daggett slump in his seat as he breathed his last. Shutting off the screen, she allowed herself to weep in silence as she remembered the two men in her life who had been everything to her and had been taken away. "I swear to you both, Father and Beloved…Batman will pay, as will Gotham."


	18. Victory

**Chapter Eighteen: Victory**

Pretending to be out sick for two weeks was unbearable for Bruce, but as Alfred had insisted, he needed that recovery time. On his first day of taking to bed, he called for Blake and Brina to visit, watching in amusement as they stood tall but uncomfortably in his presence.

"…look, before you tell us we broke the rule-" John started.

"Which I don't expect you to be doing again any time soon," Bruce injected.

"You needed our help!" Brina argued, standing up for her boyfriend.

"And I'm going to need it again," he responded calmly. "I may be out of commission for a while, but Batman can't be. Nightwing and Sparrow will need to take on patrols, but Batman still has to make a few appearances while I'm here." Looking to the officer, he raised an eyebrow. "Think you can handle the voice?"

John blinked in disbelief, processing what Bruce had said. A grin came to his face as he realized that this was Bruce's way of praising them, prompting him to puff his chest and quote in a gruff voice, "I'm Batman!"

Bruce made a face. "Y'know what, maybe Brina should pretend to be me."

"Hey!" John pouted, making Brina clutch her sides as she laughed.

The next thing Bruce Wayne did whilst still in bed was contact Lucius Fox and recount what he had seen underground. "What do you suggest we do?" Lucius asked over the phone.

"I can't fire Miranda, it'd be too obvious and I want to keep an eye on her actions-" Bruce mused.

"I'm afraid she's already resigned," the elder informed him. "This morning, Mr. Daggett was found dead with a knife in his ribs. Miss Tate was one of the successors named in his will, and she left this morning after taking her work with her."

"Well then, it's a good thing I had Brina make copies on all the files she had on that reactor," Bruce mused. He was certain Miranda had to be involved with the murder, but he was also certain that no one would be able to pin it on her. He would just have to be patient.

During this time of inactivity, Bruce decided to reach out to Jim Gordon as Wayne. He had to fight back a laugh as Gordon picked up the hospital phone and received his message. "Mr. Wayne? I…how did you know I was in the hospital?"

"Elisa and Rachel told me," he informed the man. "The board was reviewing some applications for the Doubles Scholarship and I saw your kids' names on the list."

"Oh…yes. Ah, Elisa insisted I try and apply."

"Well, congratulations. You'll be receiving the acceptance letter in the next week."

"W-What?!" Again, Bruce had to fight back a laugh. "I…oh my God. Are you serious-?"

"Very, Lieutenant."

"Oh my…wait until Barbara finds out!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Since I found out what happened to you, I decided to pay the hospital bills."

"…excuse me?"

"I'm paying the hospital bills, Mr. Gordon. I know they're not cheap."

"…tell me something, Mr. Wayne. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me and my family."

Bruce was suddenly back in the station, shocked and fighting the tears that threatened to come out. His parents were dead and gone, and he didn't know if there was anyone he could trust…and then a young officer approached him, kneeling before him and speaking softly as he wrapped his father's coat around his shoulders. "It's okay," he had told him.

"…consider this an overdue 'thank you'," he said at last, his voice lower and quieter than it had been when he first called.

Gordon remained silent on the other line for a minute. "…you don't have to thank me-"

"Yes, I do," he insisted. "Please, it's the least I can do."

"…bless you, Mr. Wayne. Thank you."

Bruce hung up shortly afterwards just as Alfred entered the room with his lunch. "That was a good thing you did, sir…perhaps much more effective than what Batman could do for Mr. Gordon," the butler commented. As Bruce gave him a skeptical look, Alfred smiled back. "Sometimes, it just takes a kind face and a helping hand to make a difference…the problem is, you're focused on the faces you meet when you put on the cowl, sir."

Bruce said nothing after that, contemplating his words. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted nearly an hour later as Veronica Vreeland burst her way through the penthouse, despite Alfred's protestations, and entered his room. "Poor Brucie!" she cooed, throwing herself onto the bedside. "Angelo told me you hurt yourself playing polo."

"It's Alfred, and…polo?!" Bruce asked, aghast.

"Oh, baby, you can't keep hurting yourself," she purred, running her manicured finger over his cheek down to his collarbone. "I mean, could you imagine-?"

"I don't want to," Bruce said, grasping her wrist firmly and removing her hand from his exposed torso. Looking her in the eye, he frowned and stated, "I appreciate your concern, but I'm not yours to play with."

Her jaw dropped at this. "B-But…Brucie-!"

"Veronica, stop calling me that. Please, go."

Veronica appeared to have smoke coming out of her ears and nose as she stormed out, nearly colliding with Selina Kyle as she walked in. "Well!" she screeched. "I see how it is!"

Selina watched on in amusement as Veronica left, returning her attention to Bruce as she raised an eyebrow. "Break-up?"

"She wishes," he joked, grinning as she took Veronica's place. "You look happy."

"I am…I'm also feeling much better after that whack Bane took at me," she smirked. "Looks like you're still in recovery mode though." She watched as his face became stony, his mouth set into a firm line. "Oh please, you think I couldn't put two and two together? What about Elisa? Has she figured it out?"

Bruce kept his gaze fixed on her, shaking his head once. "No…she doesn't want to know."

"Hmph. Most women would be dying to be in her shoes, and she's a _detective_ to boot," Selina sighed, rolling her eyes. Shrugging, she brushed it off. "Don't worry, I won't tell your secret…you haven't told mine." She winked at him playfully. "I still have your bike, by the way. Any place you want me to put it in the meantime?"

"I'll pick it up from you when I'm up and running," he answered. He blinked as she withdrew a set of small envelopes from her purse, offering them to him. "What's this?"

"Your fingerprints…I thought you might want them back. Burn them if you want."

He gave her a crooked smile as he took them. "You're not as selfish as most people take you for, Selina."

"Hm, then I'll have to fix that, won't I?" she teased. Patting his hand, she excused herself and waved gaily at him. "Feel better, Bats."

Another week had passed before Rachel dropped in, giving Bruce a dirty look. "You're supposed to be in bed, resting."

"I can't get too comfy…just don't tell Alfred," he grunted as he forced himself to do push-ups.

Rachel sighed in defeat and sat down as she waited for him to finish. "That was brave, Bruce, what you did…facing off that beast."

"I'm not brave," he protested. "I'm doing what needs to be done." Rising from the floor, he grimaced as the pain in his body multiplied from his exertion. He refused to remain in bed now that his bruises were starting to heal. He didn't want to be out of shape when he got back to work. "How're things with you?"

"Things are starting to look up," she admitted as a smile graced her face. "Batman's been getting a lot of the mob scared and some are willing to testify in court…you're doing good, Bruce."

"Happy to help," he said kindly, slipping back under the covers. Leaning against the pillow, he noticed that Rachel wore a chic silver dress, complete with diamond earrings. "You look nice…what's up?"

"Harvey's asked me to join him at the opera," she told him, sensing his disapproval. "Harvey's a great man, Bruce. He admires Batman, and he's working hard to make sure this city gets cleaned."

"Is he in love with you?" he asked bluntly.

"He might be…we've only been going out about a month," she admitted. It pained her to see Bruce's eyes sadden but she had to be direct with him. "Bruce-"

"You said you'd wait for me, Rachel…what gives?" he asked, his tone gentle though his eyes remained on her accusingly.

"Bruce, don't make me your one hope for a normal life," she pleaded, shaking her head. "I care deeply for Harvey, and I have a right to go out and enjoy life…even if you won't enjoy yours."

She departed from him after that, refusing to look back even as he called her name. Bruce couldn't help but feel hurt by her words. He remembered how she had visited him that day he was inspecting the ruins of his old home. She had said she would wait…so why was she backing out now? Even worse, why was he constantly turning away his thoughts from Rachel and getting distracted with thoughts of Elisa?

As Alfred brought him his dinner that evening, he put it aside to the butler's dismay. "You _must_ eat, sir," he insisted. "You need to regain your strength."

"Why don't you make the blends I have?" Bruce argued, glaring at Alfred as a petulant child would to a parent.

"Because that garbage you drink is horrendous and your body needs real nourishment."

"It _is_ nourishment…liquidized."

The sound of the elevator dinging made Alfred smile triumphantly. "Very well. If you shan't eat while I'm here, Master Bruce, perhaps someone else can persuade you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded as the butler exited the room. He could hear the British male speaking with another, a female voice drifting through the air. He prayed it wasn't Veronica.

"Knock knock, grumpy gills."

Bruce's head jerked up as he heard Elisa's voice, her bright eyes and teasing smile making him unconsciously grin back. "Alfred says you won't eat dinner."

"I have my reasons," he replied lightly.

"Mh-hm," she rolled her eyes, taking the tray and moving it closer to him before sitting on the edge of the bed. "C'mon. The poor man's worried about you…although I have to admit, I never pinned you as the polo type."

Bruce groaned in frustration. _"Why polo?!"_ "Well, you know me, I'm full of surprises."

"Well, you're going to be full of food in a little bit," she grinned, cutting up his meal for him. "You're going to eat this whether you like it or not."

"This is harassment," he stated plainly. "I'm not going to let you feed me."

"Aw, but you'll hurt Alfred's feelings," she pouted, putting on a puppy-eyed face. "Pretty please?"

Bruce slapped his hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Damn you and your cute face," he cursed, hearing her giggle at this. "Okay, but I'm-MH!" Already she had placed a forkful into his mouth, smirking victoriously at him. "Hmph," he grumbled around the mouthful.

"Shut up and chew," she laughed.

Bruce found himself smiling in spite of himself, his entire being relaxed as she stayed with him and talked while feeding him. _"I could get used to this."_

-B-

Checking the hall, Jason took one last sweep of the perimeter before locking the door, facing the three men present with him as he stood tall. "Gentlemen, thanks for coming."

"I'm starving," one of them grumbled, leaning back against Jason's couch. "You said there'd be pizza."

"It's on the way, relax," Jason frowned. "If you're not serious about this-"

"Jay, I've had a rough day and I haven't eaten since noon, can you blame me?" the first argued.

"Guys, the neighbors?" another spoke up, jerking his thumb to the wall behind him. "Didn't you say your neighbors are cops and reporters?"

"They're busy tonight," he reassured them. "Look Paul, Bryan, Mitch…we all agree that Batman's doing something great, right?"

"Of course!" the third, Bryan spoke up. His face lit up when the name was mentioned, showing Jason he could be counted on. "He's done a lot for this city and we owe it to him to make a difference!"

" _After_ we eat," Paul scowled.

"What's this hush-hush meeting about, Jason? We haven't seen you around in a while and just last week you were in the hospital. What gives?" Mitch spoke up.

"Okay…Batman kinda saved me from that giant you saw on TV, the one called Bane," Jason confessed, scratching the back of his neck.

"What?!" all three gasped, their attention fully focused on him now.

"Yeah…while I was in the hospital, I got to thinking…I want to be as selfless as Batman. There are tens of hundreds of people out there that need someone to stand up for them, and Batman can't be in two places at once."

"But he's got two newbies with him," Mitch reminded them. "Nightwing and Sparrow…they seem to be holding the fort pretty well."

"But he can use all the help he can get, right? He's acting like a symbol…he's a reminder to us that the corrupt can't beat us down as long as we fight back and stick together," he persisted, clenching his fist in determination. "I say we act as helpers, dress up like Batman and scare a few rogues every once in a while just to show they don't own us."

"This is nuts," Paul shook his head. "Look, I admire the idea, and I still think the Batman's great, but we're not professionals, Jay. I won't…I won't join you, but I won't tell either. Just…be careful, okay?"

Jason nodded, motioning for the door. Mitch and Bryan watched as their friend left, turning back to Jason once Paul was gone. "Do you think-?"

"He's a good guy, he won't spill," Jason shook his head. "…but can I count on you two?"

"You're gonna train us in something, right? The most I know is from my karate days, and I only made it up to a yellow belt," Mitch informed him.

"We can totally do this!" Bryan grinned. "I'm with you, Jason!"

Jason beamed at this, a swell of pride filling his chest. This would work, he would make it work…and then he would show Talia what he was really made of and destroy her dreams, wherever she was.

-B-

Lazy summer days changed into weeks, and the weeks sped by until two months had passed. The start of school was nearing once more, and already there had been changes since the exposure of the terrorist known as Bane. Gordon, once he had been released from the hospital, got back to the grinding stone and pressed his unit to hunt down members of the mob. Sometimes, when he was real stuck or just wanted to chat, he would go up to the roof and turn on the signal. Most of the time, Batman would appear. He enjoyed those times, and he enjoyed working with his troop. Elisa and John were there, of course, but he had received a decent set of officers that he began to trust. Things were certainly starting to look up…if only he didn't have to deal with the wannabe Batmans that would occasionally lurk out into the streets and get into trouble.

"They're a real nuisance. It's like they don't understand that they could hurt themselves and others by pretending to be you," Gordon said to his dark friend one night.

"Some people refuse to acknowledge the truth," was all Batman had replied.

Batman and Bruce Wayne had also had their fair share of changes. Since Daggett's death and Miranda's resignation, he noticed that Daggett Industries had expanded publicly to not only be a household provider but also extend to military arms. Although their sales soared, Wayne Enterprises maintained its lofty height in the business world. Bruce tried multiple times to reach out to Miranda, but he was never able to get in contact with her. _"She knows I'm onto her,"_ he realized. _"She's linked to Ra's Al Ghul…but how?"_

Bruce's outings on the town did not stop either, for he had to keep up appearances, but he also made time to be with people he cared about. One day, he visited Elisa's apartment, only to find it overrun with children. Tim, Annie, Jimmy, and Barbie were chasing after one another playing 'Batman', while Elisa was the damsel they had to rescue. "Having fun?"

"Oodles," she replied. "I don't mind playing, but they need more room. I'm thinking the park."

"Need a lift?" he offered.

"Aren't you afraid they'll tear up your nice car?" she asked, though she couldn't hide the smile from her face.

He shrugged it off. "I can always buy a new one."

Bruce took them out that hot summer day to his penthouse pool, thrilling the kids as they were allowed to splash and play whilst Alfred and Rebecca offered them gourmet ice pops and frozen lemonades. "You're spoiling them rotten," Elisa had grinned.

"Sue me," he challenged as they remained on the pool's edge, sticking their feet in.

Elisa rested her shoulder on his head, closing her eyes and enjoying the sunlight. It felt good to be relaxed with a friend she could trust, and Bruce never failed to be there when she needed him. Of course, at night there was another figure she came to count on. John and Brina continued their training and patrols with the Dark Knight, and oftentimes, she would be awake as they snuck back into the apartment whilst Vicki, Tim, and Rebecca slept.

"Busy night?" she asked one evening, pouring black coffee into a thermos.

"It's crazy out there," John whispered, removing his Nightwing mask as he sat on the couch for a moment. "They're hiding like worms in the dirt."

"Yup, but as long as we dig, we find them," Brina grinned. Looking over to her sister, she pursed her lips in suspicion as Elisa handed the thermos to Batman.

"I thought you might need this," she said softly, blush showing on her face as he placed his gloved hand atop hers before taking the container.

"Thanks," he answered gruffly, though his eyes remained on her face, looking at her with tenderness.

"John, I don't like this," she whispered.

"What? Them?" John asked quietly, stretching his arms.

"No. I don't like it that they keep pretending they don't feel anything for one another when they clearly do," she scowled.

John chuckled, taking her in his arms and kissing her lips sweetly. "We used to do the same thing. We can't judge technically."

"But John!" she whined softly. "It's so frustrating-!"

"I know…but trust me, when the time is right, they'll come around."

So it went on, the summer days dying out at last as the weeks of preparation for school came creeping around the corner. Tim was particularly excited because he and his best friends would all be attending Gotham Academy, a prestigious elementary and middle school for high-achieving students. "It was really nice of Bruce to give us scholarships," Tim said to Elisa as they walked into Wayne Enterprises one sunny day to drop off lunch for Brina. "Why'd he pick us?"

"I think because you're such a great kid," Elisa teased, messing with his blond hair. "Well, Bruce has to make the choice with the board here at Wayne Enterprises, he doesn't just choose alone. You kids are smart and you have good records, so that probably impressed them, especially since you're so young."

Tim beamed at this, feeling as though he was walking on clouds. He loved being with Elisa, Brina, Rebecca, Vicki, and even Augustus. They all doted on him and offered to take him and his friends to different places. He had gotten to spend more time with the Gordons as well, and he found Elisa's boss to be a good man and a great dad. John and Jason still visited, and though they would get into arguments about the silliest things, they both did their best to make the boy smile. The best part of this summer, though, was seeing Bruce Wayne. The billionaire was kind to him and was happy to take him to different fun spots around the city with Elisa. Sometimes, Tim would dream that Bruce and Elisa were married, and he was their son. It was the greatest dream he had…that, and being Batman's partner. The mysterious man would visit in the dead of night, often to speak with Elisa at the apartment, but he always made sure to acknowledge the boy. Tim had begged him to show one of his fight moves until he cracked one night, only doing so after Elisa had given him permission. He wondered if Batman felt the same way for Elisa that Bruce Wayne clearly did.

The elevator rang as the doors opened, revealing the open space that led to both Bruce's office and the meeting hall. Already, he could see Lucius Fox talking with Brina at her desk, the two of them looking up as they heard them approaching.

"Brina!" Tim cried, running over and embracing her. "Hi, Mr. Fox!"

"Good to see you, Tim," Lucius greeted him, offering his hand to the boy. "Brina was just telling me you two would be dropping by."

"We brought her lunch," Tim explained.

"And something for you and Bruce," Elisa winked, placing the large take-out bag on Brina's desk.

"Mighty kind of you!" Lucius chuckled. "Thanks again for inviting me to _Sinatra's_. Rebecca's cooking is incredible."

"It's the least we can do after you've been so patient and helpful with Brina and her job here," Elisa replied with a smile. "Is Bruce in?"

"He's down in the basement, overlooking some old items we're thinking about throwing out to make room for supplies," Lucius answered.

Tim cleared his throat, looking up to Brina. "Where's the bathroom?" he whispered, hoping not to disrupt the conversation.

"The bathroom on this floor's being renovated," Brina explained softly to the eight-year-old. "I can go with you to the next floor below us though-"

"I'm a big kid, I don't need a babysitter," he frowned. "I'm just going to use the bathroom."

Brina giggled at his indignation. "Okay, fine, but you come straight back here, got it?"

"Got it," he nodded, slipping away from the group. He returned to the elevator and pressed the correct button, allowing him to get off, just as planned, on the next floor. Once he had taken care of business and washed his hands, he strolled back confidently to the elevator and looked at the button pad. At the very bottom was a circle labeled 'B'.

 _"He's down in the basement, overlooking some old items we're thinking about throwing out to make room for supplies…"_

"That's where Bruce is," Tim thought aloud. "If he's down there, I can say 'hi' and he can come up with me." Nodding to himself, he punched the button and waited patiently as the elevator lowered itself. He counted the beeps as each floor was passed until the elevator came to a soft halt, the doors sliding open for him. Stepping out, he looked around and found that most of the area was filled with items that were under tarps. There was also a long, wide section of cabinets and shelves that appeared to be locked. He couldn't imagine what Bruce would be doing with any of these seemingly useless items. Moving along, he could hear clanks and thumps from the back of the vast room, drawing him to investigate. Arriving at the metal door, he found that it was bolted from the inside. He frowned at this, tapping his foot in frustration until he looked up to the air vent.

"If I could climb up there…" Getting to work, he scrambled up one of the tarp-covered items, gasping as the cover shifted to reveal a large wheel and armored plates. _"That looks like the Batmobile!"_ His imagination was running wild now as he leapt atop the shelf, prying the loose grate off. He had done this once before when he was small, trying to hide from his parents' first big fight, but it had been years before. He only hoped he would still fit. Wriggling inside, he followed the loud sounds through the ventilation system, arriving at another grate that showed the inside of the room. His eyes grew large and he gasped in awe as he saw a large aircraft painted in black, several small vehicles scattered around the room, and a workbench covered with all sorts of strange items. Amongst it all was Bruce, having discarded his jacket and loosened his tie. He wore a strange set of gauntlets with spikes at the ends, looking very much like Batman's. The boy watched on in wonderment as the man spun around with precision and sliced through a pillar of wood. The pieces fell away neatly, cut clean and without a single splinter poking out.

Bruce walked away from the wood and removed the gauntlets, clearly impressed with them. He then selected a small metal piece shaped like a bat and held it up, inspecting the grooves and points. A cheer echoing from above made him freeze, his eyes moving straight for the air duct.

"I knew it!" Tim grinned. "You're _him_!"

"Tim?" Bruce asked, his brows furrowing as he ran to the vent. "What're you doing up there?"

"The door was locked," he answered simply, waiting for Bruce to climb up and loosen the grate from his side. He accepted the man's help and hopped onto the floor, grinning widely. "This is so cool! You're Batman! That must mean that John and Brina are Nightwing and Sparrow, it makes sense! Does Elisa know-?"

"No," he cut him off. "And I'm asking you not to tell her."

"But…why not?" Tim asked, cocking his head in puzzlement. "She works with you."

"She doesn't want to know, and I respect that," he replied. "Besides, it's better she doesn't know. It becomes dangerous when friends and family know secrets."

Tim remained silent, looking into the man's dark eyes. "…am I in trouble now?"

"No, Tim," Bruce chuckled. "No, but I'm asking you as a friend not to say anything to anyone."

"I won't," Tim promised. His eyes lit up again as he thought of an idea. "Can I help?!"

Bruce shook his head sternly. "No, Tim. Believe me I've got plenty of help, more than enough now. You're too young."

"Am not," he insisted. "I just snuck in and you didn't realize. I could do all sorts of things if you teach me."

Placing his hand on his head, Bruce looked solemnly at the boy. "Tim…what I'm doing is…well, it's wrong to the police. If they ever found out who I was, I could go to jail."

"But you're doing good things, fighting the bad guys," Tim argued.

"But they don't like the way I do that, and they have a point," he explained. "I'm fighting this way because I know they need help…I'm doing this to show people they don't have to be afraid of the bad guys. I'm trying to stop injustice."

"Injustice?"

"It's…kind of like when someone does something wrong, everyone knows it was them, but they get away with it anyway and no one does anything to stop them."

"…you mean like what happened to your mom and dad?" Tim asked softly, recalling the story from Elisa when he had asked some time ago.

Bruce nodded, his eyes filled with sadness. "Yeah…like that. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want people to suffer because of the bad choices others make…so I'm fighting to stop it."

Tim listened carefully, absorbing every piece of information the man shared with him. "Okay…so, can I help you when I'm older?"

Bruce cracked a smile at the child. "You're as stubborn as John and Brina, you know that?"

"Yeah," he smiled proudly.

Rising to his feet, he motioned for the boy to follow him as he grabbed his jacket. "Tell you what, when you turn sixteen and you decide you still want to do this, _and_ Elisa says it's okay, I'll train you."

"Deal…but could you give me some karate lessons now anyway? In case someone tries to attack?"

Bruce laughed as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, leading him towards the metal doors. "We'll see, Tim…we'll see."

-B-

Tim received a severe scolding from Elisa once they had arrived back upstairs, but Bruce tried to work his magic and offered to take the family to Wayne Manor once it was rebuilt for a picnic. "With a little luck, construction should be done in the next two months or so. I'd love to have you all over," he grinned. Elisa gave him a look and told him he couldn't sugarcoat what Tim had done, but in the end Tim was forgiven.

"Can Bruce come have dinner with us tonight, Ellie? Please?" Tim pleaded. "You can make chicken parmesean! It's really good, Bruce."

"It seriously is," Brina agreed. "It's in the sauce and chicken, she'll get you hooked."

"That's enough, you two," she scowled. "Bruce probably has five hundred things to do-"

"Not at all, I'd love to stop by," he smiled pleasantly. "When should I be over?"

"Seven," Brina said at once, winking at Tim.

"Smooth," Lucius chuckled.

"Okay, see you then," Bruce grinned at them, making Elisa glare at the boy and young woman.

"You two get to clean the dishes this week," she said as blush filled her cheeks.

"So worth it," Brina giggled.

So it was that Elisa made it back with Tim and started to work like a maniac to prepare dinner. To mount her anxiety even more so was the fact that Vicki had invited Jason, John would be present also, and Rebecca had called Alfred and invited him when Brina had told her the news. Cooking for the full house made her nervous that she would mess up the meal, so once she had set the cooked pasta aside and set the table, she decided to bake to soothe her nerves. Even when she was little, she preferred baking to cooking.

When seven o'clock rolled around, Tim scurried with Elisa to set the kitchen island table as neatly as they could. Upon hearing a knock at the door, Rebecca moved to open it. "Ah, welcome boys," she smiled, ushering John and Jason into the room.

"John!" Brina beamed, running into his arms and kissing his mouth.

"Hey darling," he grinned. "Thanks for the welcome."

"Jason!" Vicki exclaimed. She came to a halt as she came up to him, the two of them blushing as they shared a shy smile. "I'm glad you could come…" Grabbing a hold of his arm, she whispered in his ear, "Elisa cooked everything…and Bruce Wayne's coming!"

"Get out," he said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't they have crushes on each other?"

"Yeah, but don't say anything out loud, Elisa will murder you," she warned him.

A second knock at the door had Rebecca return to the barrier. Opening it once again, she beamed and kissed Alfred chastely on the cheek. "Hello, Alfie!"

"Becky, lovely to see you," Alfred blushed. He could already sense Bruce's eyes on him, and when he looked over he saw his young master smirking at the scene.

"Hello, Bruce! Do come in…my, don't you look handsome!"

"Thanks, Becky," Bruce said, embracing the woman. Looking up, he caught sight of Elisa turning to face him by the stove, brushing her wild hair out of her face as she smoothed out her pink sundress. "Hey," he greeted her, his features softening as he saw how beautiful she looked. "You look…great. Pretty in pink."

"Thanks," she answered almost bashfully. "You look nice, too." She couldn't recall a time when he hadn't looked nice, but it was good to see him dressed casually in jeans and a button-down shirt with a navy blue jacket. He combed his fingers through his brown hair to remove several stray locks from his eyes, making her heart skip a beat as he continued to stare at her in admiration.

Tim took this opportunity to greet everyone and thus direct them to their seats. He was eager to have everyone he cared about present and close, especially as he took Bruce's hand and tugged him over to where Elisa would be seated.

"You little matchmaker," Vicki giggled as he came back to seat both her and Jason. "You've been waiting a while for this, haven't you?"

"Just my whole life," he responded brightly.

Dinner was delicious, and everyone was in good spirits that evening. Elisa had planned on taking out dessert when a phone call interrupted the evening. "Commissioner, what happened?"

"Gordon's gathering his unit, there's been a takeover. Somebody's shut down the Gotham Technician Facility, and they've supposedly got a hostage. They sent a message," Loeb explained. "We need you."

"I'm…kinda not dressed for this," she admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about your fashion sense, Montez. We could use your help. Bring Blake if he's there."

"Yes, sir." Hanging up, Elisa felt her stomach become as heavy as a rock as she turned to her guests. "John, we're needed at the Technician Facility. Someone's got a hostage."

"I just got a text from Gordon," John admitted, holding up his phone.

"And _I_ got a text from my boss," Vicki announced. "Looks like I'll be heading over with you two."

"Sorry everyone," Elisa apologized. "You all relax and have dessert. Hopefully we'll be back soon." Sensing a hand on her shoulder, Elisa turned to face a concerned Bruce. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she reassured him with a smile. "Keep an eye on Tim for me, will you?" Kissing the boy before she left, she walked out with John and Vicki, knowing full well her sister would attend shortly.

"Y'know, I have to go," Jason said suddenly, checking his watch. "I totally forgot, I have an appointment to keep. I'll see you all later!" He spent no further time with explanations and took off.

"Alfred, Becky, watch Tim, won't you?" Bruce said, motioning for Brina to follow him. "Tell him that joke we both enjoy so much, Alfred."

Rebecca and Alfred were suddenly left standing alone, looking down as the boy grinned at them. "So…I'm guessing you two know about what they're up to, right?"

Looking up to the woman, Alfred shook his head with a wry smile. "Children these days…you can't keep a secret from them."

-B-

Once Elisa had parked her motorcycle, with John and Vicki trailing her in the police car, they found themselves in a sea of cops and reporters. With her friends, she squeezed her way through the masses until she came to Loeb and Gordon, the two men inspecting a slip of crinkled paper. "Any prints?" she asked immediately.

"Nothing that could be picked up right away," Gordon shook his head. "This mean anything to you?"

With John and Vicki peering over her shoulder, she read the message aloud. "Within these fortress walls you'll find a court of madness that presides. As the jester starts his reign as king, won't you try to play and win? In order for the knight to pass, in must enter a brave lass. Here their mettle will be tested and we shall see who is bested."

"It's Riddler in there," John frowned, looking up at the darkened building. "He's back for more."

"Mind if I get a picture of that?" Vicki asked, earning an icy look from Loeb. "Geez, okay, okay. Good luck, you two."

Elisa and John shared a look before returning their attention to the paper again, the two of them mulling the message over. "He's got a medieval theme going on…the fortress has to be the Facility," John determined. "And I can only imagine what 'madness' he has going on inside. Riddler must be the jester."

"Is he?" Elisa questioned, her brows furrowed as she remembered the joker card Gordon had given to Batman so long ago. There had been no leads so far, the man was practically a myth. Still, she doubted that Riddler was calling himself 'the jester'. Looking back at the note, she surmised, "He wants someone to go in…the knight and lass…"

"Batman," Gordon concluded. "He wants Batman and…" His eyes turned to Elisa.

"I don't like this," John shook his head. "You can't go in there alone-!"

"We've tried breaching the doors, but they won't budge, almost as if they have some sort of reinforcement from the inside," Loeb explained.

"This building was made after the first World War," Gordon explained. "I studied the blueprints. It shows that in case of a bombing, metal plates were supposed to come down over the windows and doors. It was a prototype of its kind, but it never caught on and the war never came to this part of the States."

"I'm not afraid," Elisa decided aloud, lowering the collar of her mother's jacket. "If he wants me in there, I'm going in."

"Ellie, it could be a trap," John argued, holding her arm.

"It probably is…but what choice do we have?"

Gordon turned to Loeb, his face hardened. "You can't let her go in there alone."

"We'll have a squad behind her," the commissioner reassured him.

Gordon turned to Blake, giving him a look as Loeb went off to order a team of officers to join Elisa. "I don't suppose you have your watch?"

"Already on it," John nodded, keeping the note close as he backed away.

Elisa, meanwhile, walked up to the front doors fearlessly. She reached out for the handle and jumped back as the door creaked open. Frowning, she pushed the barrier away, holding her gun aloft as she waited for something to happen. Motioning for the team to follow her, she entered the building cautiously, squinting in the darkness to make sense of her surroundings. No sooner was she inside, the doors behind her shut of their own accord, locking her in. "Hey!" she exclaimed, running back but stopping short as the metal plate slid over the exit. She could hear the muffled shouts of her coworkers in panic as they had lost her, making her heart speed up.

"Oh, don't be shy, Detective, come closer," the Riddler's voice echoed throughout the building, making her growl. "Your knight in shining Kevlar should be here soon enough."

"You leave him out of this! What do you want, Nygma?" she demanded.

"Follow the sound of my voice and you shall see," he mocked her, his voice now echoing from a staircase off to the right. "I'm afraid if you want out, you'll have to play my little game."

"Where's the hostage?" she called out, walking to the staircase uncertainly.

"What is calm, never hurries, and is often hard to grasp? _Patience_ , my dear. Be patient, and I assure you, you'll find out."

His voice was eerie as he responded to her, a low cackle filling the staircase as she climbed up past the second and third floor until she arrived at the fourth. Opening the door, she held her breath and entered, unable to find anything out of the ordinary except for a pair of chairs, a table, and a ton of wires. It was still dark inside the vast floor until the lights overhead began to flicker menacingly. She was beginning to realize that perhaps _she_ was the overdue hostage. She gripped her gun tightly, striving to calm herself as she remembered that she still had one of Batman's batarang's from a previous mission tucked into the sleeve of her jacket. After what had happened with Bane, she always made sure to keep one close at hand. Oddly enough, even when she was certain she had used up her last one, she would always find more tucked under her pillow.

"I must say," Riddler spoke up, drawing her from her musings. "You look lovely in pink…wouldn't you agree, Dark Knight?"

Elisa gasped as Batman seemingly materialized beside her, his narrowed eyes scanning the room. "Show yourself, Nygma!" he shouted.

"Ah, finally the pieces are set. I just can't seem to grasp it, though…the idea that a masked vigilante and officer of the law are teaming up…why, it's absolutely, deliciously scandalous!"

As he hissed the last word of his statement, the lights suddenly blazed around them, blinding the pair for an instant. Batman grimaced as he fought to open his eyes when the sweet scent of a knock-out gas making him cough. "Tell me, Batman," he heard Riddler ask, suddenly sounding very close to him. "What's the one question you can never answer?" Forcing his eyes open, Batman stared at Riddler for a second, who suddenly had about three or four faces floating around, each one grinning wickedly. "'Are you asleep?'" Without a moment's warning, everything went black.

-B-

Gordon slunk over to his car, seeing Blake hunched over behind it as though he was hiding. Since Loeb was too busy having a panic attack and having men surround the building, he took this chance to see what the young officer was doing. His brow raised in amusement as he leaned against the hood. "Are you and Sparrow a couple, John? I don't think Brina would approve."

Both officer and masked woman jumped at the sound of Gordon's voice, looking up from the tablet she possessed. "Hey Lieutenant," Sparrow chirped happily. He found himself thinking how fitting the name was for the girl. "Officer Blake was just telling me what happened with Detective Montez. Batman went in not too long ago. He told me to stay here, but I got bored so I'm hacking into the building's security system." She waved at him to come over, which he did. "Look at this," she said, displaying the data to the two men. "He's got the whole system rigged up to another computer, but I can get in. It just required patience."

"You're sure about this?" Gordon asked.

"There's something I'm seeing with Riddler's reinforcements – it's weak. He thinks he won't need a back-up system or firewall because he thinks the police are stupid," Sparrow explained. "These are common mistakes a programming student would make. As my favorite Star Wars character once said, 'Your overconfidence is your weakness'."

"So then what?" John asked, staring at the screen. "These two points show that Batman and Elisa are in the building, but what should we do once the defenses are down?"

Sparrow continued to type on the screen, tapping certain parts that would enhance a portion of the floor they were on. "I wouldn't recommend running into the building. There are sensors that show, and I'll bet they're connected to explosives."

"We'll have to call in the fire department," John thought aloud. "Have mats and landing spaces in case Elisa needs to jump through a window as a last minute escape."

"Right," Gordon nodded. "I'll take care of that. Stay with her and let me know if anything new comes up." Without waiting for a response, the lieutenant hurried away and pulled out his phone. He only hoped that Elisa would be able to manage inside.

-B-

"Wakey wakey, knight and maiden…it's time to play, the game's beginning."

Batman groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling strained and sore. As his vision came back, he realized that he was strapped to a chair, his arms tied behind the furniture, his fingertips touching another's. Turning his head, he could see Elisa's back to him. She, too, was trapped in the same position, with her back to him. "Detective," he said, earning her attention.

"Batman? What…?" She wriggled in her seat, grunting as she strained against the ropes. "You won't get away with this, Nygma!"

"It's Riddler to you," the villain chuckled, walking over to them. Stalking around the pair, he smiled sinisterly. "Oh, you two have humiliated me. My chance at revenge against those idiots at the university was ruined when you two got involved! I had a very generous donor who decided to help me, and he was…not happy when I failed." Clenching his hand around his cane, he stopped before Batman and pointed the shining rod accusingly at him. "I had to work hard to plan this…the chance to unmask and destroy you…the police are all outside waiting to see what happens…" Reaching a gloved hand over, he grabbed one of Batman's pointed cowl ears and began to tug it up. Batman's mouth twisted into a snarl, but he said nothing. Riddler laughed cruelly, pushing the mask back into place. "But that wouldn't be any fun…" Strolling away, he walked around to where Elisa sat, tapping his cheek as she glared at him. "I noticed that you two work close…very close. So it made me wonder…just how far is Batman willing to go to save his little, secret partner?"

As Riddler spoke, Elisa wriggled her fingers and grabbed Batman's gloved hand. He said nothing, letting her place her wrist in his grasp. Underneath the leather of her jacket, he could feel the hardened shape of one of his batarangs tucked under the strap of her watch. Her silent message became clear to him, allowing him to get to work. He froze as Riddler came around, lowering his face to Batman's.

"The rules are simple, Dark Knight. We're going to play Twenty Questions, all you have to do is answer yes or no. I aim on unmasking you piece by piece." Stalking off, he tugged a small table over to the pair, adjusting the mechanism beside the masked man. He pulled out a cord and taped it to the man's armored chest, just above his heart. "There is a catch. You must answer all questions truthfully. I have stolen one of the GCPD's lie detectors and made a few modifications. Should the detector pick up a lie…" Hitting a button on his staff, he grinned gleefully as he placed the tip on Elisa's arm. "Your friend will receive a shocking experience."

"AGH!" Elisa cried as an electric current shot through her.

"Elisa!" Batman shouted, straining against his bonds.

Riddler removed the cane from her and watched as she slumped forward, gasping for breath. "If you try any funny business, I'll up the voltage," he warned them.

"Don't…don't do it, Batman!" Elisa breathed, shaking her head. "I'm not afraid of this creep…don't answer him!"

"Let's begin," Riddler said, ignoring the young woman's pleas. "Number one, were you born in Gotham?"

"He was born in the Bermuda Triangle!" Elisa snapped.

"Shut up," Riddler sneered. Leering at Batman, he demanded, "Well?"

"…no," Batman lied.

The monitor beeped, causing Riddler to smirk. "Now, what did I say about lying?" Hitting the button again, he placed the end on Elisa's leg. Elisa bit her lip, fighting not to cry out as he shocked her again, tears falling down her face.

"Stop!" Batman demanded. He had already started cutting at the ropes but the thought of Elisa in pain made him anxious. He could hear her constrained cries and grunts as she fought against the pain. When Riddler did pull away, she gasped for air, her breath choked as she struggled not to cry.

"All right, my little Gothamite," Riddler giggled, coming around to Batman and leaning in to peering into his angry eyes. "Question two, are you a single male?"

"…yes," Batman answered gruffly, bowing his head in defeat.

"See?" Riddler smirked as the monitor made no sound against the statement. "That's more like it. Now then, moving on to Question Three – do you have a day job, in essence, an alter ego?"

"Batman…" Elisa protested, catching her second wind. "Don't!"

"Yes." Even as he answered, he could feel the rope slacken around his wrists. He remained still, fighting the urge to reassure Elisa. He had to play along for the time being.

"Are you a brunette? Brown or black-haired?"

"Yes."

"Enough, Riddler!" Elisa snapped at him. "I know who Batman is. You can ask me!"

"You can't possibly know…could you?" Riddler asked, panic filling him. She was extremely adamant that Batman not say anything, and if they were partners, it could be possible that he shared that information with her.

"The Batman's really-!" she started, earning his hand over her mouth.

"NO! You'll spoil everything! _I_ want to find out myself!" he cried. He yelped as she spat in his hand, causing him to pull away. "Disgusting!"

"Batman's really Jason Richards!" Elisa shouted, making Riddler go pale.

"No…no, it's a lie!" he shook his head, running around to face Batman. It terrified him that the vigilante remained eerily calm, making his head spin. "I'm going to finish this and find out for myself!"

"I have a riddle for you first," Batman spoke up, making the green-clad man gape at him in disbelief. "What's black, blue, and green all over?"

Riddler stared at him, unable to understand what he had just asked. He refused to admit defeat, even as he looked away to compose himself. The snap of ropes made him stiffen, a sudden thought occurring to him that perhaps instead of focusing so much attention on the lie detector, he should had invested in chains. Looking up as the man in black loomed over him, free of his bonds, he began to curse but was cut short as Batman's fist crashed into his face.

Elisa sighed in relief as Batman had freed himself, smiling as he came over and cut her bonds. "Nice riddle," she commented, accepting his help out of her chair.

"Fools!" Riddler spat, lifting himself up. "You may have escaped your hold, but you're still-"

As if Fate wished to taunt him, the metal plates on all the doors and windows were suddenly drawn up, allowing the moonlight to course through the glass panels and fill the room with the pale light.

"…trapped?" Ridder squeaked as he finished his sentence, grasping his cane tightly. "Fine, if it's going to be this way…I'll see you both in hell!"

Pressing one of the buttons on his question mark shaped cane, he began to run for the open window as explosions took place at the stairwells. Already, the floor was beginning to crack underneath them. He reached for the window eagerly but found his vision was soon blocked as Elisa threw her jacket over his head. Using the arms of the article, she swung him around and smacked him into the wall. Tossing the jacket aside, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared into his bloodied face.

"Not so fast." Her anger was changed into worry as the ceiling began to collapse on them. Batman took a hold of the pair and jumped out of the window. Riddler screamed in fright whilst Elisa placed her arms around the hero's neck, holding her breath as they fell. The three collided onto a trampoline placed towards the rear of the building, all of them breathing deeply from the ordeal.

"You okay?" Batman asked, turning to Elisa.

"Yeah…I'm-" She stopped, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh no!" Looking back up at the burning building, she winced as the flames continued to lick the structure, tendrils of the fiery fingers waggling in the night air. "…my mom's jacket," she whispered, hugging her shoulders. Her eyes watered as she remembered her mother wearing the jacket, then shrugging it off to give it to her. _"I want you to have it, Ellie,"_ she had said as she placed a kiss on her forehead. _"It suits you…"_

Batman watched with silent, empathetic eyes, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Wiping her tears away, she shook her head, forcing on a smile. "It's okay…it was just a jacket…she'd understand." Her smile became sincere as she threw her arms around him and embraced him. "I'm just glad you're okay." Her smile vanished as she realized what she was doing, prompting her to pull away and stammer, "S-Sorry! I wasn't…I…" She caught him looking away for a moment, and if it hadn't been so dim she would have seen he was blushing. A shift on the trampoline snapped their attention back to the matter at hand, reminding them of the third party.

"Nygma!" they shouted simultaneously, spinning around to tackle him. Instead, they found themselves staring as a group of three men dressed in Batman suits from costume stores pummeling the green-clad man. It was then that Batman noticed there were several policemen and a couple firemen that were lying unconscious on the opposite side of the backstreet.

"Please, make them stop!" Nygma cried out, each punch coming down harder than the last.

As one of the pretenders raised his fist again, he suddenly found himself flying backwards as the true Batman grabbed him and threw him aside. Elisa jumped one of the others and kept him in a chokehold. "Hey!" the man gasped. "We're _helping_ you!"

"You're making it worse!" Elisa snapped. "You could have gotten these officers killed! You could get yourselves killed! This isn't a game!"

"We know it's not-!" he insisted, surprised as Elisa jumped off, only to have Batman slam him into the brick wall of the opposing building.

Elisa looked around and saw that all men had been incapacitated, nodding in approval. "Go, before they see you," she said to her partner. Pulling out her phone, she called Gordon. "Jim, it's me. I'm on the opposite side of the building. I've got Riddler and some Batman posers…" Her jaw dropped as she turned around. Not only was Batman gone, but all of the pretenders had vanished, too. "Um…I _had_ Batman posers…Riddler's still here…I'm fine, really…okay." Kneeling down beside the criminal, she patronizingly patted his head. "Well, Riddler, I hope you're good at counting. Because that's what you'll be doing in Arkham Asylum…counting your days to reformation."

-B-

It wasn't until an hour later that Elisa, John and Vicki were finally back at the apartment, exhausted from the little episode they had shared. Elisa felt downtrodden that it had taken so long, remembering how she had left Bruce. _"I bet he's already gone, and I can't blame him…"_ Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that that Bruce, Brina, and Tim were playing cards while Alfred and Rebecca cleaned the kitchen and shared a pot of coffee.

"Oh good, you made it back!" Brina beamed, winking at her boyfriend. "We kept the brownies warm for you! Bruce also left to buy some ice cream."

"Great!" Vicki exclaimed, her happiness dissipating as she saw someone was missing. "Where's Jason?"

"He said he had to go to an appointment," Tim shrugged.

Bruce kept his lips sealed. Even though he had vanished from Elisa's sight when she called the officers, he had remained close by, watching as one of the fake Batmen yanked his friends into the shadows. He had removed his mask and woken the others, prompting them to run…it had been Jason. He was appalled to know that one of Elisa's and Rachel's friends was dressing up and fighting criminals, but the scariest part of it was how good he was. He fought the way a member of the League of Shadows would handle someone. Even though his friends were much more cumbersome, he remained with them. He remembered the night they had found him beaten underground with Catwoman, how he had been trained and refused to join Bane and the others because of his belief that Gotham was still full of good people. He made a mental note to himself to speak later with Jason before taking off as the police arrested Nygma.

Seeing Elisa's face light up, he felt his heart thump irregularly, as if it couldn't remain focused when she looked at him. "You look happy to see me," he joked, earning a light smack on his arm. "Did you think I would leave?"

"Well…maybe," she confessed sheepishly. "We took longer than expected."

"But we caught the Riddler!" John proclaimed. "Well, correction: Ellie and Batman caught the Riddler, we just arrested him."

"Then we need to celebrate," Bruce concluded. "Tim, grab the ice cream, will you?"

"Yeah!" Tim exclaimed, taking off into a run.

Elisa turned to smile at Bruce when her phone began to buzz. "Oh no," she muttered, tugging out her electronic device. She gawked when she saw who was calling but answered nevertheless. "Harley?"

"Hey, Ellie! We just got a new guy, he says he knows you. Call himself the Riddler."

"Yeah, I've had a 'shocking' experience with him," she grimaced. "I'll tell you more about it later."

"Cool! Let's meet for lunch someplace, maybe tomorrow? I've got a long lunch break set up."

"That sounds great, Harley," Elisa replied, smiling at the sound of the bubbly woman's voice. "I've gotta go, but we'll catch up tomorrow."

"Sure thing! G'night!"

"Night." Hanging up, she face Bruce again, stunned to see him offering a plate with her dessert placed sloppily on it. "Bruce-!"

"Tim arranged it, I'm just handing them out," he chuckled.

She laughed, taking the plate and spooning it onto the utensil. "Have you tried it yet?"

"Nope."

"Then open wide."

He grinned and accepted the spoonful, enjoying the treat almost as much as he enjoyed seeing her face light up. "It's really good," he told her around a mouthful, making her giggle. "You sure know how to win a guy over."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, though her cheeks were soon tinted with blush. Her cheeks became an even darker shade of pink as he brushed her hair from her face, a kind smile on his lips. _"Why do you both do this to me?"_ she wondered. _"You and Batman…you'll be the death of me."_

-B-

Hours later, once everyone had gone home, Vicki was snoring away in bed as Brina snuck out the window. "Late night again?" Elisa whispered.

"Yup. Don't worry, John'll be there," she chirped.

"That's what makes me anxious. You two lovebirds distract each other," Elisa joked.

Brina merely smirked back as she waved and hopped off the balcony. Elisa sat on her bed, reaching over to her brush just as the door creaked open. "Tim?" she asked, seeing the boy poke his head in. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered back, creeping inside. "Did Batman save you today?"

"That's kind of how it works," she chuckled, motioning for him to join her. She waited until he had clambered onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Will he come tonight?"

"I doubt it. He's very busy," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair.

"Isn't it scary, Ellie, to fight the bad guys?" Tim asked, snuggling against her.

"Of course it's scary."

"Then why do you do it?"

"It's my job," she smiled softly, caressing his cheek as he looked up at her. "But no matter how scary it is, I know that I have to get through it because people are counting on me…and when I've got a friend like Batman to help me out, it makes the job a little less scary…because I know I can depend on him to have my back."

Tim smiled at the answer, gazing up at her with his large grey eyes until he saw a shadow looming through the window. Distracted, he looked past Elisa and gasped in delight. "Batman!"

Elisa's head whipped around, blush filling her cheeks yet again that night. "How long have you been there?!" she hissed.

"Long enough," he answered quietly. He motioned to them to join him out on the balcony, causing the woman and child to slip cautiously out of the bed. Batman shut the French doors once they were out and patted Tim's head as the boy hugged him.

"You came!" Tim beamed.

"What's going on?" Elisa asked, twisting her hair into a ponytail. "Anything new?"

Looking up at the young woman, Batman informed her, "I'm heading to the cave."

"Your hideout?" Tim asked, earning a nod from the masked man. "Can we go, too? I've never seen the inside of a cave before."

"Tim, he's tired-" Elisa started gently.

"I was hoping you'd both come," he confessed, stunning her into silence.

"… _both_ of us?" she asked, aghast.

"Please, Ellie?" Tim asked.

"Why?" she persisted, directing her attention to the masked man.

His dark gaze remained on her face, taking in every detail that the moonlight exposed. "Trust me?" asked, offering his hand, palm up, to her.

The corner of her mouth turned up into a half smile as she admitted defeat, slipping her hand into his. "Always."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers for leaving me your thoughts (and thanks to Guest **Kim** for the shipping name 'Brelisa') ;) Just a quick note, if you've ever seen 'The Batman' animated series (different from 'Batman: The Animated Series'), there is an episode where Batman and a female detective get stuck in one of Riddler's traps and try to escape as the Riddler guesses who Batman is. I couldn't resist and I loved the idea of someone actually trying to figure out who he was without removing the cowl. I just wanted to give the credit where it was due before anyone mentioned anything. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought. See you next time!


	19. Strengthened

**Chapter Nineteen: Strengthened**

As the door of his cell slammed shut, Edward Nygma stared balefully at the pale walls. This was not what he had imagined for himself as a child. He had always had dreams of grandeur that he would hold some lofty position in a corporation, or perhaps be found in record books as being the richest and smartest man alive. Instead, he had two failed schemes and a permanent criminal record, and even his own personal cell at Arkham Asylum. Taking a seat on the stiff cot, he clasped his hands and stared ahead at the blank wall, his mind torn between wishing ill on the Batman and not wanting to feel anything at all. Even as the sound of footsteps approaching became louder, he looked on ahead and ignored the figure.

"Oh, c'mon, Riddles. Cheer up. Put a _smile_ on that face."

Hearing the strange, breathy voice, Nygma's mind was suddenly on alert, his body tense as he forced himself to look through the glass barrier at a man who wore an Arkham uniform. His mouth was concealed with a mask but his shifting eyes seemed to assess Nygma with great interest. "…you…you're the one who funded my plots."

"Your _failed_ plots," the faux nurse reminded him. "Y'know, normally I'd cut down anyone who messes up with my money, but you've been decent…you've offered me a chance to watch this Batman and enjoy his little acts. So I won't kill you…hell, you might even be good for a few laughs later on down the line…but for now, why don't you take a little breather, Riddles? I think it's time to let a professional get the job done." Waggling his fingers at Nygma tauntingly, he strolled down the hall and silently made his exit.

Nygma ran to the glass and watched as he left. There appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary about this man…but that voice…it made his skin crawl. Lifting his head, he saw a familiar face in the cell across from him. A woman with red hair and a revealing uniform was locked in her little room, her green eyes staring at him questioningly. He recognized her as the doctor that Crane had him give the drugs to so many months ago. The question in her eyes was obvious: "Who was that?" He shook his head in reply, but she glared at him. Shrugging, he breathed onto the glass and spelled out a name as the fog began to disappear.

 _"Joker."_

-B-

Tim could not contain his excitement as Batman drove him and Elisa in the Tumbler – or Batmobile, as Tim insisted – out of Gotham and towards his secret place. He watched in awe as the world seemed to fly past them, the cityscape changing into one of lonely highways and eventually greenery.

"Hold on," Batman warned them as he sent the tank soaring through the air and past the waterfall curtain to enter the Batcave. Tim cheered as they did so, making Elisa smile at his mirth. The roof of the Tumbler opened for them and they stood to admire the cave, receiving stares from the bats above, as well as the John and Brina.

"What?!" Brina asked, gawking at them. "Tim?!"

"Hi," he waved.

"Wait, he knows?" John asked, turning his attention to Batman. "How long has he known?"

"Long enough," Batman replied curtly, leaping out of the vehicle.

"Wait a sec…Tim, you knew about these two clowns?" Elisa asked, pointing at the couple.

"I figured it out. I know who Batman is, too, but I'm not allowed to tell," he admitted with a shrug.

"Oh, for the love of Pete," she muttered, covering her face with her hand. Heaving a sigh of defeat, she turned to see Batman waiting for them. Hoisting Tim over the side, she waited until he had lowered the boy onto the floor before climbing out herself, catching her breath as she slipped into his arms. "Thanks," she murmured, fighting to keep her attention on the child.

"Wow!" Tim exclaimed, his voice echoing off the walls of the cavern. "This is so cool! Do you live down here a lot?"

"I work here," Batman corrected him. Motioning for Elisa to follow him, he guided her to the computer panel where John and Brina remained. Selecting one of the drawers, he tugged it open and withdrew a sleek, black leather jacket, cut and fitted for a woman. The young couple and Tim watched in silence as he displayed it to her, his eyes taking in her reaction.

"What's this for? Evidence?" she asked, admiring the article of clothing.

"It can't replace the one you lost, but…"

Her head snapped up as she stared at him in disbelief. "Are you saying…?" When he didn't respond, she looked back to the jacket, her hand reaching out to stroke the fabric cautiously. "It's beautiful…" Curling her fingers around the collar, she lifted it from Batman's gloved hands and slipped it on over her oversized sweater, amazed at how well it fit her.

Tim grinned at John and Brina, who said nothing as they caught his eye and continued to watch.

Rubbing her hands over her arms, Elisa hugged the jacket to her body, fighting off the pricking sensation that filled her eyes. "You shouldn't have…I mean, this is…" Daring to look him in the eye, she shook her head. "Why? Why are you always looking out for us…noticing the little details…why does it matter?"

His lips parted to speak but closed, as if he was uncertain how to respond. Trying again, he internally winced at how soft his voice came across. "Isn't that what friends do?"

A teary smile graced her face as she gave a soft laugh, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips. "Yeah…I guess so." She felt compelled to embrace him, but sensing the three pairs of eyes on her and knowing that Batman had an image to keep, she settled for a smile and "thank you."

"That's not the only reason I brought you here," Batman admitted. She cocked her head at this, waiting for further explanations. "If we're going to keep working together, you need to be prepared in case someone like Bane, Riddler, or Ivy show up."

Her brows furrowed as she listened, processing what he was trying to tell. "Are you saying you want to train me? The way you trained John and Brina?" A nod from him made her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh…well, I guess that makes sense," she confessed, placing her forefinger over her lips in contemplation. "But what about Tim-?"

"He should learn some things, too."

"Not everything, though. He's just a kid," she insisted.

"I can do it!" Tim protested, frowning as Brina covered his mouth and stuck out her tongue at him.

"If he's in trouble, he'll need to defend himself. I can't be in two places at once," Batman persisted.

Elisa pursed her lips in defiance but knew he had a point. "…okay…but no weapons for him. Strictly martial arts that are appropriate for his age and size."

"Fine," Batman agreed. "But _you_ need to practice with the tools."

"You sure you trust her with that?" John smirked, grimacing as Brina jabbed him in the ribs. "Hey!"

"With my life," Batman said. Though he answered John's question, he continued to look Elisa in the eye, secretly enjoying the shy look she took on as her face became pink.

"Don't go easy on me, though," she warned him. "It's only fair I get the same training Brina and John got, and it'll help me when I'm out in a real situation."

"Count on it."

-B-

Weeks had passed since the Riddler incident, and school was now in full swing. As a line of school buses prepared to head out, one of the bus drivers pulled aside, taking the empty yellow vehicle down a different route. Stopping at a red light, the driver slipped on the morbid mask of a grim clown and turned onto another set of roads before arriving at a bank. The other buses would not be there for another ten minutes, which meant he had to work fast. Making a speedy three point turn, he backed the bus through the front doors, crashing through the entrance and killing one of the men standing too close. Parking the vehicle, he left the engine running as he hurried to open the back. "School's out!" he announced. "Time to go…he's not getting up, is he?" he asked, looking down at the man he had just run down. There was only one man left in a clown mask, and he didn't utter a word as they shoveled the money bags into the bus. "That's a lot of money," he commented, grunting as he continued to place the mob's stolen money inside. None of the bank victims dared to look up or speak as they worked, terrified they would be killed. As the fiendish pair finished loading up the money, the bus driver scratched his masked head. "What happened to the rest of the guys-?"

The silent clown didn't even look at him as he shot the driver in the chest, strolling over to pick up one last bag.

"You think you're smart, huh?" wheezed the bank owner, earning his attention at once. "Well, the guy that hired you will just do the same with you!" He moaned, fighting against the pain in his leg from the bullet wound he had received earlier. "Criminals in this town used to believe in things…honor, respect! Look at you!" The clown seemed to be too preoccupied tying the man's hands, almost seemingly deaf to the man's speech. "What do you believe in? Huh, what do you believe in?!" He was silenced as a silver tube was stuffed into his mouth and a horrible voice answered him from behind the mask.

"I believe whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you..." The clown removed his mask, displaying a painted, scarred face that pursed his lips in thought. "… _stranger_." The green-haired individual unraveled a thin cord that was connected to the tube, unwinding it as he entered the bus, shut the door, and shifted the gear into 'drive'. Pulling out of the building, knowing the talkative windbag would be dead within seconds, he easily slipped into a line of school buses that made their way through Gotham to deliver the children home. He could easily branch off later to his hideaway. Already, he could hear the sirens of police cars, watching in amusement as law enforcement raced past him to get to the bank. He allowed himself a gleeful giggle, tapping his fingers on the wheel as one might do so on piano keys. "Not bad for a debut…not bad at all…"

-B-

"I'm telling you, Ellie, this Batman is all over the place! The Mayor's had to address it on TV," Vicki insisted, her voice hushed as she spoke through the phone. Elisa had a feeling they were still on the air and she wasn't allowed to be calling anyone during that time. "Can't you get him to drop by so I can get an exclusive interview with him? Hasn't he ever shown you his face-?!"

"Listen, Vicki, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Elisa whispered back. "Can we talk about this later?"

"What? Am I interrupting a date or something?"

"Or something." Elisa hung up after her comment, stuffing her phone away so that she might take out her gun. Hiding behind a pillar, she listened in as a group of mobsters met with men that emerged from a second van. One of the men was on the floor, screaming in horror at something only he could see. The mob boss known as Chechen pointed at the victim accusingly as he spoke with another still hiding in the dark van.

"Look what your drugs did to my customers!" he exclaimed.

"Buyer beware," said the man inside, finally emerging from his hiding place. "I told you my compound would take you places. I never said they'd be places you wanted to go."

 _"Bingo. Gotcha, Crane,"_ Elisa smirked as she saw the deranged doctor step out, still wearing his burlap mask.

"If you don't like what I have to offer you can buy from someone else…" Crane, or Scarecrow as he was now known as, shrugged carelessly. "Assuming Batman left anyone to buy from-"

The small pack of dogs began to bark rabidly, having picked up a scent. Elisa tensed, wondering if it was her or someone else they had picked up. "Where are you, partner-?" she mumbled, gasping as a hand came over her mouth. She grabbed the wrist and prepared to toss her assailant over when a pair of dark eyes appeared before her. "I hate it when you do that," she scolded him, though her lips quirked into a smile. Her smile vanished as she heard the sounds of battle taking place behind them. Peering past their post, Batman and Elisa grimaced at the sight of the phony Batmen trying to take on the mob and Scarecrow, some of them shooting off rifles. One of them was gassed by the Scarecrow, who muttered in disgust, "That's not him."

"We should-" Elisa started until Batman placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet," he told her, pressing a button on one of the devices attached to his belt.

"Where's Nightwing and Sparrow?" she asked.

"I have them on patrol while I help you here," he explained just before a crash made everyone jump. The Tumbler roared menacingly, though it did not move. Many of them mobsters tried to shoot at it, but the tank did not react.

"That's more like it," Scarecrow noted, scrambling into his vehicle.

No one moved. The men held their breaths and the dogs remained still as they stared. Suddenly, the Tumbler fired two shots, causing the empty security booth of the parking garage to be blown to pieces at the same time one of the mob's SUV's was incapacitated. Everyone scattered to avoid getting hit. As one of the pretenders came forth with his rifle, aiming at the van in which Scarecrow had entered, a figure from the darkness blocked his gun with a strange tool, causing the metal of the rifle to curl at an awkward angle. The faker gaped at the unbelievable feat, turning his head and gasping as he saw Batman glaring at him. The true vigilante knocked the man down and motioned for Elisa to come out. "Get ready," he warned her.

Scarecrow hit the gas pedal and made a break for the ramp, the wheels of the van screeching as he drove. Batman and Elisa never lost sight of him, even though they were attacked constantly by the mob members. Together, they kicked and punched at the attackers, sending them into unconsciousness with each blow delivered. Elisa had just taken care of another thug when she heard someone grunting and gasping for help. Looking over her shoulder, she saw one of the masqueraders fighting off three large Dobermans. "Batman!" she shouted. "The dogs!"

Batman shot his grapple gun at the faker and clicked the reel mechanism, drawing the pretend Batman towards them. The dogs followed in close suit, one of them lunging for Elisa. Thinking fast, she took out her pepper spray and blasted it at the dog as it leapt at her. The mutt whined and cried, rolling on the floor as the spray affected its sensitive eyes and nose. She was about to sigh in relief until she heard Batman cry out.

"NO!" she shouted, seeing how the remaining dogs lunged and bit him. Batman was still fighting off the mongrels when Elisa came over, distracting one of the canines. It decided to abandon Batman, stalking towards her instead.

"Elisa!" he exclaimed, throwing off the dog that had bitten him. Elisa was struggling keeping the dog at bay as she edged away from it when another growl made her stiffen. From out of the darkness, a black Great Dane snarled and lunged at the Doberman, knocking him down. Batman helped Elisa up, stealing a glance at the dog. He was shocked to see a stray dog defending them, but he had little time to dwell on that.

"Batman, look out!" Elisa cried, her eyes widening as she saw Scarecrow's van aimed for them.

Shoving her out of the way, Batman braced himself as the van rammed his side. He clung to the edge, slipping on one of Fox's newest gadgets. Even as Scarecrow tried to swerve the van in a crazy pattern, Batman continued to hang on, cutting through the metal exterior of the vehicle. Seeing one of the supporting beams coming up, he realized he wouldn't be able to catch Scarecrow this way. He let go of his ride, his body slamming into the concrete support beam as the villain made his escape.

"Batman!" Elisa shouted, running over to him. Behind her, the large dog followed but kept his distance. Elisa decided to ignore him for the time being, reasoning that so long as he wasn't hurting them, she wouldn't retaliate. Helping her friend up, she watched as he huffed for air, wincing from the pain. "You okay?"

"I'll live," he responded. "We can still catch him."

"How?" He's already two floors below at this rate," she shook her head. Walking with him to the ramp, they looked down and caught sight of the white van, taking the loop to make it to the next level below. Her amazement of her friend grew as she watched him climb onto the ledge, remaining silent as he calculated his jump. She said nothing and did not try to stop him; she was confident he would make it.

Batman jumped without a warning, dropping through the air gracefully…and landed in a crouch as he hit the roof of the van.

"Yes!" Elisa grinned. She began to turn back to return to the criminals that lay indisposed by the Tumbler when she saw the gentle giant of a mutt watching Batman with interest, his large paws placed on the rail as he peered down. Sensing she was watching, the animal hopped back down to all fours and sat obediently before her, his large dark eyes staring at her calmly.

Her brows furrowed as she stared back, a small voice in the back of her head prompting her to offer the creature a sign of peace. Slowly placing one hand on her miniature messenger bag purse, she withdrew a packet of pretzels and ripped it open. Taking one of the items, she placed it on her flat palm and knelt down, offering it to the dog. "It's okay…I won't hurt you…" The large beast sniffed the air, cautiously walking towards her. "Good boy," she said softly, his ears perking at the words. "That's it…go on," she urged him, watching as he timidly lowered his head and easily licked up the treat from her hand. "Good boy," she repeated, noticing how his eyes lit up. Carefully, she turned her hand over and allowed him to sniff her. His fat tongue slobbered on her skin, making her smile. Confident, she patted his neck, then moved her hand to his head, giggling as he panted happily at the kind gesture. "You're a big baby who just looks tough, huh?" she murmured.

The sound of a grunt behind her made Elisa look to see that Batman had climbed back with his grapple gun, hoisting a disoriented Scarecrow back with him. "Nice job," she complimented him.

He said nothing as he yanked Scarecrow over, gazing quietly at the dog. "New pet?"

"Not exactly…he seems tame. I don't know where he came from," she explained.

The dog seemed to stand at attention with Batman present, standing erect as the masked man looked into his eyes. Curious, Batman reached down to the beast, amazed that he accepted his hand. He tugged the Scarecrow forward as well, stunned as he saw the dog growl viciously at the villain. "Interesting…" He stalked onward, still dragging his enemy along as Elisa joined him on his side. Sensing that the dog was behind them, he whistled sharply and was rewarded with the mutt's ecstatic pants as he trailed after them.

"I think he likes you," Elisa winked.

"I can't keep him in the cave," Batman replied.

"I don't know if I can get Rebecca to warm up to him, she's never been fond of the idea of animals on furniture, and I'm sure he'll get the boot if he tries it," she explained. "Still…" Patting the dog's head again, she smiled as the creature licked his chops harmlessly. "There's no rules about dogs or pets at the apartment. Maybe I can get Tim to help me convince her."

Returning to the mess they had created, the human duo got to work with the assistance of their newest canine member. Collecting the mob members and the phonies, Batman and Elisa tied them up and lined them against the wall. Batman yanked Crane's mask off, revealing the doctor's smug smile even in defeat as his mask was thrown aside. He merely glared back, leaving the madman to join Elisa as she bound the men dressed as her partner.

"Do I even want to know who you all are?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You can't take off our masks!" the tubbiest of them protested. "You'd have to do that same to him."

"No I wouldn't. That's different. You're impersonators. In case you didn't notice, Batman doesn't use guns," she snapped tartly.

"Told you," the other conscious member muttered. The third that had been attacked by Scarecrow was unconscious still and had received an injection of the antidote from Batman. The member who had muttered kept his eyes downcast as Elisa stared at him. She sensed that she had met this one before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Don't let me find you out here again," Batman warned in his growling voice. He sensed Elisa's curiosity about Jason and though he disagreed with what he had done, he didn't want Elisa to find out this way.

"We're trying to help you!" the tubby one – Bryan, if he recalled correctly – called out.

"I don't need help!" he shot back, activating the Tumbler so that it opened for them.

"Not my diagnosis," Crane commented.

"We never asked for one, Doc," Elisa retorted, climbing into the tank with ease. She was grateful that the last few weeks of training had strengthened her arms so that way Batman didn't have to rush over every time to help her in and out, although sometimes she got the sense he helped her because he simply wanted to. "C'mon boy!" she called to the Great Dane, blinking as he nimbly climbed up the front of the car and plopped on top of her. "Whoa."

"What gives you the right?" Bryan persisted. "What's the difference between you and me?"

"I'm not wearing hockey pads!" Batman stated just before the roof of the car closed over them.

Crane cast the wannabes a look, the two conscious ones squirming as they sensed him thinking, "He has a point."

Taking off through the opening the Tumbler had created, Batman drove onto the street carefully, stealing a glance at the silent dog. "He'll need a name."

"Of course he will," she answered, scratching the animal under his chin. He remained still on her lap, and she was appalled to feel his bones through his skin. "You poor thing…you're probably starving," she murmured. "You were our ace in the hole, weren't you?"

"…Ace," Batman said suddenly, making the dog's ears perk.

"What'd you say?" she asked, noticing how the dog became alert.

"His name."

"Huh…what do you think, Ace?" she asked, laughing as the dog barked in agreement, his tail wagging. "Ace is it, then. I'll have to give you a bath and take you to a vet tomorrow."

"Do you need help?" the vigilante asked. "To pay?"

"I'll manage without the alimony," she joked. "But thank you."

Batman cast her a half smile, making a turn at the light and pulling up towards the back entrance of the apartments. Coming a halt, he stalled the engine and stood up, hopping out of the vehicle. "Ace," he said calmly. "Out."

The dog responded at once, leaping onto the exterior of the tank and trotting down to the sidewalk. Batman stroked his head affectionately before walking to Elisa's side. Already she was climbing out. She emitted a gasp of surprise as he took her in his arms and held her up, carrying her to the front door. "You know I can climb out just fine now, right?" she asked bashfully.

"Sorry," he said, though he didn't seem very sorry.

"Oh, it's not that I mind, I like it- uh, I mean-!" she stammered, her face going red as he set her down. He had started to smirk until the sharp pain in his arm snapped him out of his mirth, making him wince. "That looks bad," she murmured, placing her hand on his armored shoulder. She could see that the Doberman's teeth had torn through a weak spot in the armor and blood was seeping out. Her eyes moved from his injury to his face, his eyes already on her face. "…I could bandage it," she offered shyly, her heart skipping a beat as she saw his mouth turn up once more.

The sound of her phone buzzing made them look away, both of them secretly in dismay at the sound of the call. Pulling out her electronic device, she checked the caller ID before answering. "Hey Jim, what's up?"

"Is _he_ with you?"

"Maybe. What do you need?"

"There's been an attack and robbery at the Gotham National Bank. We could use him here. I've already got a squad down at the parking garage picking up Crane and the mob members you were able to nab. No sign of those fakers, though."

"They snuck out again?" she groaned. "How do they do it?...anyway, I'll send him your way, Jim."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Later." Hanging up, she looked back to Batman and told him, "Jim's at the Gotham National Bank. There's been a robbery and he needs you." Indicating to his arm, she reminded him, "Get that stitched up."

"I will," he promised. He looked down to the dog, who whined softly as he sensed he would be leaving soon. "Stay, Ace." The dog walked over to stand by Elisa's side, still looking up to Batman as though he were abandoning him. "See you later, Detective."

"Later, Dark Knight," she quipped, watching him get back into his car. Stroking Ace's head, she waited until the Tumbler was out of sight, hearing Ace whine again. "I know…I miss him already, too," she confessed in a whisper. Smiling at the mongrel, she led him into the building. "Come on, Ace…let's see how Becky handles this."

-B-

Inside the safe of the Gotham National Bank, Lieutenant Gordon and Officer Ramirez inspected the photos of the security footage on what had occurred that afternoon. Ramirez grimaced as she watched the clown-masked men complete their dirty deeds, only to be taken out one by one by each other until only the criminal known as the Joker remained.

"He can't resist showing us his face," Ramirez noted.

"What's he hiding under that makeup…?" Gordon muttered. Sensing another presence, both Ramirez and Gordon found that Batman had silently snuck into the room, even past the guards' detection.

"Can we get a minute, people, please?" Ramirez called out, moving past the vigilante and exiting the room. She knew from what little Gordon had told her that Batman was not one to be friendly with those he did not trust. She certainly didn't want to find out the hard way and make it awkward for the three of them if she remained he said nothing.

Batman waited until the woman had gone before pulling out a scanning gadget. He took a glance at the photo Gordon held up of the Joker and asked, "Him again?" Gordon nodded in confirmation. "Where are the others?"

"Another bunch of small-timers," the lieutenant shrugged.

"Some of the marked notes I gave you?"

"My detectives have been making drug busts with them for weeks," Gordon replied. "This bank was another draft of the mob, that makes five. We found a bulk of the dirty cash."

"Time to move in."

"We would have to hit all banks simultaneously," Gordon shook his head. "Swat teams, backup. What about this Joker guy?"

"One man or the entire mob?" Batman asked rhetorically. "He can wait."

"When the DA hears about this, they'll want in," he warned his friend.

"Do you trust him?"

"It's been hard to keep him out," he confessed. "I hear he's as stubborn as you are…" His words died as he looked up and found that Batman was gone. Heaving a sigh, he returned his attention to the picture of Joker, pressing his lips into a thin, hard line. Something wasn't right about this man, and deep down, he sensed that he was far from finished.

-B-

Walking down the halls of the asylum, Harleen checked her roster yet a third time that early morning. She could scarcely believe that Dr. Crane had finally been caught last night and admitted to Arkham so quickly. Then again, he had been sought after for months now, ever since his plot with the fear toxin had been exposed. Why she had been chosen to act as Crane, Nygma, and Pam's psychiatrist was still unfathomable. There were other doctors available in the asylum but Dr. Strange called the shots, and he had insisted that she be the one to see them. "You are one of the few I trust wholeheartedly," he had told her.

Passing by the cells, she waved to her friend, a small smile on her face. Pamela waved back, mirroring each gesture. It had been hard in the beginning, having to visit her old friend as a professional. With time, she had forgiven Isley's harsh words with her and worked to connect with her old friend. The one topic they could not agree on, however, was always the same…Batman. Whether it was with Pam or Nygma, the two shared an undying hatred for the cowl-covered man. She supposed it was because of his attempts to foil their plots, and deep down they realized that he was right to stop them. She would not admit this out loud, however. She didn't want to lose her friend, nor did she want to get Nygma riled up while she was locked in with him.

Arriving at the indicated cell, she held her breath and quelled her anxiety. _"You can do this…he's your patient now, not your boss."_ Swiping her ID card through the security scanner, she entered the room with her head held high. Taking a seat across from the silent man, she opened his file and looked him in the eye. "Good morning, Dr. Crane."

"Harleen," he spoke back coolly. "I see you're doing well."

"Well enough," she replied lightly. "I'll be seeing you from now on. Care to fill me in on your little exploits?"

He smirked, laughing through his nose as he leaned back in his chair. "What can I tell you that you are not already aware of? Tell me about yourself instead-"

"Dr. Crane, I don't believe you're at liberty to ask me questions now," Harleen frowned.

Crane cocked his head at her, his icy blue orbs assessing her. "You've started to conquer that fear you had of me. Impressive. Oh, don't look so surprised. You think I didn't notice how you'd go pale whenever I walked into a room? The question is…why?"

She knew why – she felt like she was a bug in a jar with him. Harley was confident in her abilities as a doctor, but when it came to working with an eccentric, demanding man like Crane, who always made her feel like she was garbage just by looking at her, she would falter and doubt herself. She would never admit it to him, but her life had been full of people who did that to her, and thus had an impact on her actions and thoughts subconsciously. "If you're not ready to talk about yourself, Dr. Crane, I'll visit you at a later date." Rising her from seat, she exited the room and silently released a breath of relief. Placing her hand over her heart to calm herself, she walked away from Crane's cell quickly. Tugging out her phone, she typed a text to Elisa to see if she would be willing to go for lunch. Talking to the detective always made her feel better, and Elisa was always giving her an encouraging smile. Not a minute later, she received a response, the answer affirmative. _"Maybe I just need a break from my patients…otherwise I'll go a little bonkers, too."_

-B-

Alfred held back a sigh as the secret platform lowered, bringing him into the temporary hideout for his young master. He desperately wished Bruce would try to get in some more sleep, but it seemed like lately he was always staying up later and later. Walking down the illuminated room, he could see Bruce sitting in front of the monitor desk, peering at his left arm as he seemed to poke at it.

"It'll be nice when Wayne Manor is rebuilt," Alfred commented as he strolled over. "You can swap not sleeping in a penthouse for not sleeping in a mansion." Chuckling at his own sense of humor, he placed the newspaper he had carried in down at the desk before slipping on his glasses. "Whenever you stitch yourself up, you do make a bloody mess."

"Yeah," Bruce mumbled, continuing to work. "It makes me learn from my mistakes." He gladly handed the needle over to his butler and allowed him to take over.

"You ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now, then," the elder chided him.

"My armor," Bruce explained. "I'm carrying too much weight. I need to be…faster."

"I'm sure Mr. Fox can oblige," Alfred nodded. His brows furrowed as he noticed the bite marks on the man's arm. "Did you get mauled by a tiger?"

"It was a dog."

"Huh?"

"It was a _big_ dog," Bruce insisted, earning an eye roll from the old man. "Though there was the strangest thing that happened…one of the dogs was about to attack Elisa and a stray came out of nowhere to protect her."

"Is that so?" Alfred mused. "He didn't have a collar on?"

"No…he might have been abandoned or beaten. Either way," Bruce chuckled, remembering how loyal the dog was the moment he arrived. "He immediately gravitated towards Elisa and he was extremely vigilant with me."

"I suppose he thought you to be the alpha," the butler conceded. "What became of him?"

"Ace is staying with Elisa."

"Ace? You've named him already?" Alfred chuckled. "If I hadn't known he was a dog, I might've thought you and Miss Elisa were the parents to a child."

Bruce shook his head, though a smile played on his lips for a moment as his thoughts remained on the young woman. He was soon distracted as he realized that Jason had probably escaped with his friends before the police had arrived. He had been trained well by Ra's Al Ghul's protégé, whoever she was. "More copycats last night, Alfred…with guns."

"Why don't you hire them and take a weekend off?" he joked.

Bruce gave him a wry smile. "That wasn't...exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people."

"I know. But things _have_ improved," Alfred said kindly. "Look at the new district attorney."

"I am. Closely," Bruce informed him, turning his attention to the monitors. Footage of Harvey Dent at different events and locations was playing on each screen, the sound muted so that he could focus on the lawyer's actions as opposed to the media's commentary. "I need to know if he can be trusted."

The old butler finished his work and cut the thread, straightening his posture to see the videos. He took note of one particular screen and pressed his lips in contemplation. "Are you interested in his character or...his social circle?"

Bruce's eyes followed Alfred's finger as the old man pointed to a scene of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes walking into the courthouse side by side, both of them beaming. Bruce looked away, a pang of hurt rippling through his heart. "…who Rachel spends her time with is her business." Rising from his chair, he walked away with a sense of confusion. His heartache for Rachel _was_ present, but it was dull. His thoughts were soon distracted once more as Alfred spoke up.

"I trust you don't have me followed on my day off."

"If you ever took one, I might," he replied just before removing his black t-shirt.

Alfred took in the sight of Bruce's scarred, bruised back, sorely wishing that his young master didn't have to endure this kind of punishment every night. "Know your limits, Master Wayne," he warned him gently.

"Batman has no limits," Bruce argued coolly, slipping on a clean white button-down shirt as he faced his old friend.

"Well _you_ do, sir."

"Well, I can't afford to know them."

"What's going to happen on the day that you find out?" Alfred tested him.

"We all know how much you like to say 'I told you so'," Bruce grinned playfully.

"On that day, Master Wayne, even I won't want to," Alfred said firmly, only to have a teasing smile appear on his lips. "…probably." As Bruce got dressed, the elder took a glimpse back at the screen, seeing Rachel smile brightly at Harvey. Scratching his chin as he pondered, he recalled another face that did the same whenever she was with his master. "…may I ask you a question, sir?"

"Fire away," he replied, slipping on a tie. He had a meeting that day with Lau Security from China, and though Lucius would probably be handling the bulk of the talking, Bruce Wayne had to be presentable and join the conference. Of course, he was counting on Brina to be taking notes for him while he caught some 'z's'.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Alfred approached him and began, "You and Miss Elisa have been getting very close…with both of your personas."

Bruce stiffened a moment when he mentioned the girl's name, but quickly continued getting dressed, shrugging at Alfred's words. "You're very observant, Alfred. I've noticed that you and Becky like to stand together and watch the kids when they visit, and you're all smiles with her when she looks at you."

"Yes, sir, and we both know about your secret," he added on, ignoring the small jab made by Bruce. "Miss Elisa's been there for you many times, and you for her. She's a trustworthy, respectable, and beautiful young woman-"

"What're you saying, Alfred?" Bruce cut him off, his eyes meeting Alfred's.

Standing tall, he looked Bruce back evenly in the eye and answered, "I'm saying, sir…that perhaps she ought to know who you are."

Bruce blinked, having expected Alfred to go a different route. He smiled at the butler and shook his head. "Believe me, I've thought of that several times already, but she doesn't seem to mind not knowing. If she had wanted to know, she could have taken off my mask whenever I was weak or in trouble. You remember what happened with Isley-"

"That was quite the tale."

"That time with the Riddler-"

"She certainly was very brave and adamant on keeping your identity a secret."

"And Bane."

"I could never forget that night," Alfred shuddered. Looking up to Bruce, he nodded his head in agreement. "I understand, sir. However, I don't believe it's fair to her. Everyone in her family knows who you are, and she hasn't so much as shown interest in solving this mystery. She cares for you, with or without the cowl…and whether you both want to avoid it or not, she _will_ figure it out someday."

Bruce nodded his head once, assessing what had been said. "She probably will…in the meantime, I'm not going to offer, and I know that she won't ask."

"If there's one thing you two share in common aside from your sense of justice for Gotham, sir, it's your stubbornness," Alfred sighed. "I'll get you your breakfast, sir. Heaven knows you'll need something to keep you going through the day." Walking off, Alfred refused to give up the small flame of hope inside he had been forming since Bruce first told him of Elisa's kiss. He knew that these two defiant individuals just might make each other happy…if they would just stop being so stubborn!

-B-

Gordon watched as Harvey Dent tossed a wad of cash on the desk, taking a seat in his chair. "Lightly radiated bills," he noticed. The blonde-haired attorney raised his eyebrow at the officer. "Fancy stuff for a city cop. Have help?"

"We have links with various agents-" Gordon began calmly, his eyes on the bills to avoid contact with Dent.

Harvey shook his head, making a face at the lieutenant. "Save it, Gordon. I want to meet him."

"The official policy is to arrest the vigilante known as Batman on site," Gordon answered politely, his eyes glancing up to Dent as he seemed to recite his response.

"Uh-huh...and what about that floodlight on the top of MCU?" Harvey persisted, not believing a word of Gordon's answers.

The mustached man locked his eyes with Harvey and said coolly, "If you've got problems with malfunctioning equipment, I suggest you take them up with maintenance counselor."

Harvey shook his head and sighed in frustration. Rachel had asked him to go easy on Gordon, and he was doing the best he could. Since Gordon had been in the hospital and Harvey and Rachel went to visit him, he had seen the lieutenant on occasion. They never talked much, but Harvey had never forgotten about him, considering he was the one who had the light of the Bat signal created and put into use. "I put every known money launderer in Gotham behind bars, but the Mob is still getting its money," he explained to Gordon, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you and your friend have found the last game in town and are trying to hit them where it hurts: their wallets. That's bold." Standing once more, he raised his brows at the man, hoping to look intimidating. "You gonna count me in?"

"In this town the fewer people know something, the safer the operation," the lieutenant insisted quietly.

"Gordon, I don't like that you've got your own special unit and I don't like that is full of cops I investigated at internal affairs," Harvey argued.

"If I didn't work with cops you investigated, I'd be working alone. I don't get political points for being an idealist. I have to do the best I can with what I have," Gordon counterattacked bluntly.

Leaning back in his chair, Harvey asked incredulously, "You want me to back warrants for search and seizure on five banks without telling me what we're after?"

Gordon sighed, knowing that Dent wouldn't budge. They were both stuck, each one after something the other had. "…I can give you the names of the banks."

"Well, that's a start." Harvey frowned lightly, catching Gordon's eye again. "I'll get you your warrants, but I want your trust."

"Oh, you don't have to sell me, Dent," the cop replied. "We all know you're Gotham's white knight."

Harvey chuckled dryly. "Yeah, well, I heard they have a different name for me down at MCU."

"I wouldn't know about that," Gordon muttered, looking away.

The phone on Harvey Dent's desk buzzed, earning his attention. "Mr. Dent, Detective Montez and Officer Blake are here."

"Send them in," he replied, fighting back a grin as Gordon's eyes grew to the size of walnuts. "Thanks for your time, Gordon. I'll get those warrants to you later today."

As Elisa and John entered the room, they could see the smug look on Harvey's face when he dismissed their superior. Gordon said nothing, collecting his belongings and catching a look of apology from the two police. He offered them a reassuring smile, silently showing them he was not angry with them, rather the man who called them in.

"Have a seat," Harvey encouraged them, waiting as they sat down. "Officer Blake, Detective Montez…Rachel's told me about you two." When they did not respond, continuing to stare at him, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Blake appeared to be looking right through him, as though Dent were made of glass. If looks could kill, he imaged he would already be dead from Elisa's cold glare. "…all right, I'll be brief and blunt. I know Gordon works with the Batman, and I know you two have often seen and spoken with him…sometimes even gone out to help him." Lacing his fingers together, he propped his elbows onto his desk and leaned forward. "Your boss won't help me out, but I'm hoping you might be able to change his mind. I wanna meet the Batman."

"A lot of people do," Elisa answered stoically.

"We've been ordered to arrest Batman-" Blake began.

"Please, Gordon's already recited this to me," Harvey sighed, holding up his hand as he signaled for Blake to be quiet. "Interesting how fast you are to state what Loeb's issued, but the three of you are certainly protective of this vigilante…and I know that you're working with him. I've seen it myself when one of you will come out of a point that the Batman was at before and leave at approximately the same time." Stroking his chin, he raised an eyebrow at them. "You do realize you could lose your badges for that?"

"Are you threatening us?" Blake frowned.

"Not at all, Officer Blake, I think we need more enthusiastic cops like you out there," Harvey answered. "But I want to meet him."

"And I want a swimming pool in my apartment," Elisa smiled sweetly. "We don't always get what we want, Mr. Dent."

Harvey gave the young woman a look. "Elisa…we've talked before. You're not like this. You're being pretty cold for an acquaintance-"

"If you're trying to butter me up or guilt-trip me into going behind my boss's back, it won't work," she explained, rising from her seat. "If you insist on hinting that you'll tell everyone I work with the Batman then go on ahead, but I'm not going to tell you anything Jim hasn't already." Plucking her badge from the inside of her leather jacket, she held it up for him to see. "Is this what you want, Harvey?" Extending her arm, she offered it to him. "Go ahead. I won't return to the GCPD and find something else."

Harvey laughed at her display, looking to Blake. "Is she always this overly dramatic?" His smile faded as John tugged out his badge and mimicked the same gesture, his face stern. "…uh-huh. Nothing, huh?" Heaving a sigh yet again, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm trying to help. I want to be involved in making Gotham a safer place…and I can't do that if I don't have your trust-"

"We trust you're a good man, sir. But like Elisa said, we don't go behind our boss's back and spill," John interrupted.

"…I admire your loyalty to Jim Gordon…and the Batman," Harvey nodded in acknowledgement. Leaning back, he told them, "Keep the badges, for Pete's sake. One way or another…I want in," he reminded them. "Just…tell the guy when you see him I want to talk to him." His eyes fell on Elisa as he spoke, sensing deep down that she was the one who would probably be able to get a hold of the masked man much easier than John Blake.

"Just because _you_ want to doesn't mean _he'll_ want to," she returned the warning, getting up and excusing herself with John. She would tell Batman of Dent and let him decide, but knowing the vigilante's cautious nature, she imagined he trusted Ace more than Dent.

-B-

"Rise and shine, boss," Brina sang, tapping Bruce Wayne's shoulder with her fingertips. "The meeting's over."

Bruce moaned as he opened his eyes, sitting up and wincing as he realized he had dozed off in his chair. "Mhh…what'd I miss?"

"Oh, Mr. Lau was just explaining how teaming up with his company would benefit you both, blah, blah, blah, here, have the notes," she said tartly, slapping the papers onto his lap. Looking past him, she squinted as she saw Lucius Fox talking to Coleman Reese. "It's Reese again," she whispered, causing Bruce to look over his shoulder and see two men discussing in hushed tones. "Think he'll leak anything to Miss Tate or this 'Al Ghul' woman?"

"Not sure," he shook his head, remembering what Selina had told him months before. "But I'm not taking any chances. I've had Lucius place him with the trust funds and he's been checking on those since."

"Sounds exciting," she grimaced. Her face lit up as she joined Bruce at the window of the conference hall. "Speaking of exciting, we've got a new pet. His name's Ace, and he's a sweetie."

"Really?" Bruce asked, feigning surprise.

"John and I took him to the vet this morning. They found a chip in his chest," she explained. "Apparently, he's been a stray for months. His original owner was a man who worked with the circus, so that's why he's so familiar with commands. He died and Ace has been wandering around ever since…did you know he could fold up towels with his mouth?"

"Rebecca will appreciate that," he chuckled.

"Actually, she's thinking about making Elisa put a doghouse out on the balcony. She doesn't want his slobber on the fabric or his fur on the furniture," she rolled her eyes. "But I think Ace'll rub off on her. Tim loves him already!"

Bruce smiled at the girl, surprised but accepting of the embrace she gave him. "Hey, don't think this will make me go any easier on you during training."

"I figured…but thanks for Ace," she admitted. "I think he misses you. Elisa said he was whining after you left."

Chuckling, he shook his head in amazement. "I'll have to visit some time to cheer him up."

At the sound of footsteps, both man and girl's attentions were drawn away from each other to see Lucius Fox approaching them with a crooked smile. "Another long night?" he jested. Picking up the folder he had left on the conference table, he held it up and joined the pair at the window. "This joint venture was your idea and the consultants love it…but I'm not convinced," he confessed sternly. "Lau's company has grown by eight percent annually like clockwork."

"So…he might have a revenue stream that's probably off the books," Brina suggested, tapping her cheek in contemplation.

"It may be even illegal," Lucius nodded.

"Okay. Cancel the deal," Bruce said at once.

Lucius's smile grew as he realized what had happened. He felt a swell of gratitude and pride that Bruce trusted him this much and was much more intelligent than he would have most people think. "You already knew."

"I just needed a closer look at their books," the young billionaire winked.

"Anything else you can trouble me for?" he offered, immediately receiving a folder from Brina.

"I need a new suit," Bruce confided, thankful that Brina had set up the pages with his specifications and idea sketches.

"Yeah," Lucius agreed, eyeing Bruce's current outfit. "Three buttons is a little…"

Brina giggled at this, making Bruce chuckle. "I'm not talking fashion, Mr. Fox, so much as function."

Opening the folder he had received, he flipped through the pages with intrigue. "Want to be able to turn your head?"

"Sure would make backing out of the driveway easier."

"I'll see what I can do," he grinned, casting Brina a wink before excusing himself. "I've got to meet with marketing, but I'll get back to you later today."

"Thank you, Lucius."

Brina trailed after Bruce with her leather bound notebook at hand, opening it at once and flipping it to the current date. "Just a little reminder on today's schedule, Mr. Wayne," she informed him. "You've got a phone conference with Mayor Garcia at ten-thirty about the upcoming Thanksgiving parade, lunch with Miss Leslie Thompkins at _Sinatra's_ at noon, an interview at GNN with Vicki at two to talk about your life's story and some testimonials from parents who have kids on your scholarship-"

"Will Elisa be there?" he interrupted, his eyes filled with hope as he faced Brina.

The young woman crinkled her nose and glared at him. "No, she won't. She's working tonight 'til six."

"Oh." His face fell for a moment until he remembered the look he had received from her. He was about to question her but she continued on with the schedule.

"Then you've got some time to get to your place to freshen up and change, and then at seven you've got dinner with Natasha."

"Who?"

"From the Moscow Ballet, remember? You're heading over to _Delany_ tonight."

"Ah," he said, entering his office and sliding behind his desk to sit. "Thanks, Brina…now, would you tell me what the sour face is for?"

Placing the book on his desk, her hand pressed to it firmly, she gave him an indignant look. "Why is it that you pick these flighty, spacy women, Bruce? It's almost like you chose them on purpose because you know a relationship with them won't happen."

"Whoa, who said I dated for a relationship?" he asked, holding his hands up in a sign for her to stop. "I'm playing a part, Brina."

"But what if there's a girl out there who takes it seriously and gets hurt because you don't care?" she persisted.

"That's why we have women who don't care and are full of themselves. Your sister gave me some advice already on being clear with my intentions and-"

"Good grief!" she fumed, slapping her hand on her forehead. "Forget I said anything, Mr. Wayne. I'm going to get out of here before I say something someone will regret." Picking up her book, she stalked out of the room grumbling about how she couldn't believe she was the same way not too long ago.

Bruce made a face at her but decided not to pursue the matter. If there was one thing he had learned on women it was to leave them be when they were steaming so you could approach them once they had cooled off and could be reasoned with. Strumming his fingers on his desk, he rested his cheek against his free hand and found himself wondering about Elisa. A smile played on his lips as he imagined her present at the TV station with Tim, smiling brightly just at him…

"No," he muttered suddenly, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"No, it's Rachel, remember? Your friend, the one who knows your secrets…"_ The memory of Elisa kissing him as Batman taunted him, making him huff in frustration. _"What's wrong with me?"_


	20. Patience

**A/N:** Thank you to you all for reading and reviewing! **Doominator** brought up a point in the story about Bruce's persistence with Rachel, and while I personally don't care for Rachel and Bruce as a couple, here is my thinking and understanding of it from the film: Rachel is a figure that has been present in Bruce's life since the beginning and who knows him from before he went on his crusade against crime. She is a reminder and hope to him for normalcy, and he is wary of letting others in to know the real him because his weakness is his heart. He gets attached and loves strongly so when he loses someone he loves, it prompts him to try and build walls so the world doesn't get to him. In this particular fic, he's a sort of 'selective-blind' if that makes sense, he chooses to focus on Rachel because he's afraid of admitting his feelings to Elisa, so please pardon the barrage of Rachel angst for the time being.

Enough of the jabber - please read and enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Patience**

Gathered in an emptied kitchen of a condemned restaurant building, three divisions of the mob sat on either side of an elongated table, each man facing off the one across from him. Set at the end was a computer screen displaying the face of man named Lau, known to be rich and powerful through his security company, but also through other shady dealings on the side. None of the men in the room trusted Lau, but at this point in the game, they didn't have much choice or anyone else to turn to.

The mob was furious when they found out that Lau had already taken their money, but the moment he mentioned that the police had already been tracking them and were probably trying to hunt their funds down, they all exchanged panicked looks.

"For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured your money is safe," Lau had said.

No one expected the kitchen door to creak open, or for a man in a purple suit to walk in, laughing mockingly at the Chinese man's words. "And I thought _my_ jokes were bad," he commented, taking a seat at the head of the table. The man's face was covered in white paint, his eyes covered in black and his stringy hair colored green. The most morbid of all these traits was that his cheeks had been scarred, looking like an extension of his mouth to create a gruesome, permanent grin, coated in red. Hearing one of the offended mob members threaten him, he stabbed a pencil from his jacket into the table and waved his hand around it. "How about a magic trick? I'm going to make this pencil disappear…" As one of the lackeys approached, he grabbed his head and slammed his skull onto the table. As the goon fell back, a pencil embedded in his eye, the strange clown exclaimed excitedly, "Ta-da! It's gone!"

No one moved or spoke a word. Maroni and Chechen stared at the clown, impressed and disturbed, while Gambol fumed.

"Oh, and by the way, the suit, it wasn't cheap," the man – Joker, everyone had realized – remarked snidely. "You ought to know, you bought it!"

"Easy," Chechen warned Gambol, who looked about ready to punch in the clown's face. "I want to hear the opposition."

Joker nodded his acknowledgement to Chechen, then commenced to speak. "Let's wind the clock back a year…these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. What happened? ...did your balls drop off?" The men either glanced at one another in shame or began to glare at Joker, insulted. "You see," he continued. "A guy like me-"

"Freak," Gambol spat.

"A guy like me..." Joker paused and waggled his finger at the crowd, licking his lips. "See, I know why you choose to have these…'group therapy sessions'…in broad daylight. _I_ know why you're afraid to go out at night...the Batman." He said the name in a low tone, as though he had announced the title of a great adversary he had known for years. "Batman has shown Gotham your true colors, unfortunately. Dent," he added, waving his hand off at the name of the district attorney. "He's just the beginning." Pointing accusingly, he made a face of disgust at Lau. "And as for the television's so-called plan...the Batman has no jurisdiction." Lau stared back through the screen, torn between anger and terror as Joker singled him out. "He'll find him and make him squeal," he explained, his hands coming together and clenching as though he were ringing Lau's neck. "I know the squealers when I see them." Lau shut off his computer immediately, ending his call with the mob as Joker pointed accusingly at him once more.

"What do you propose?" Chechen asked.

"It's simple," he grinned with a shrug of his shoulders. "We, uh, _kill_ the Batman."

The silence was broken by chuckles and laughs of disbelief at his decision. "If it is so simple why haven't you done it already?" Maroni asked, leaned back comfortably in his seat despite all the tension.

"If you are good at something, never do it for free," Joker quipped back.

"How much you want?" Chechen asked in his thick, Hispanic accent.

"Hm...half."

The room was immediately in an uproar. "You're crazy," Gambol hissed.

"No I'm not...I'm not." Joker had spoken in a low, menacing tone, his eyes narrowed and fixed on the black-skinned mob boss. His tone soon turned to one of mocking sarcasm as he added, "If we don't deal with this now, soon little…uh, Gambol?...Gambol here won't be able to get a nickel for his family."

Gambol slammed his fist onto the table, jumping to his feet. "Enough from the clown!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Joker said, also hopping to his feet. He took this moment to open his coat up and reveal an assortment of explosives lining his clothes, with his thumb looping around the string that could be tugged at any given moment to send them to Kingdom Come. "Let's not blow this out of proportion," he warned them, seeing how everyone got onto their feet and leapt back a good three feet from him.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?" Gambol growled despite the danger.

"Yeah," Joker answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm putting a word out: 500 grand for this clown dead. A million alive, so I can teach him some manners first!"

The demented clown made a face at Gambol before returning his attention to the others, holding up a finger to them in a sign of patience. "Alright, so listen…why don't you give me a call when you wanna start taking things a little more seriously?" Plucking a playing card from his pocket, he placed it on the table quietly. "Here's my card." Humming as he backed out of the room, he kicked the door and made off before anyone could protest. Jogging away, he continued to hum softly, his mind already churning with ideas. _"They'll come crawling back to me, that's how these things always work…and then…"_ His mouth widened at the thought of the man in the dark cape and cowl. _"I'll finally be able to get my hands on you."_

-B-

"I beg to differ," Harvey Dent argued amiably. "Gotham City is proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right."

There were four of them at the Delany that night, two members having crashed a private dinner between a couple. Bruce Wayne had walked in with Natasha that evening for a dull dinner, only to have his spirits brighten at the sight of Rachel. Unfortunately, DA Harvey Dent was also with her. He decided to risk it anyways and approached them, receiving a sense of dejavu as he recalled a similar instance months ago, when Elisa was trapped in a date.

"Gotham needs heroes like you, elected officials," Natasha insisted in her thick, Russian accent. "And not a man who thinks he's above the law."

"Exactly!" Bruce agreed, eager to separate his alter ego from his current identity. He could see Rachel casting him a silent look but they said nothing to one another. Leaning back and placing a carefree smile on his face, he prodded on, "Who appointed the Batman?"

"We did," Harvey stated firmly. "All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city." Bruce was silently impressed with Harvey's firm convictions, but he was still wary. He had received a call from John that afternoon, who told him of Dent's interrogation of Gordon, and afterwards he and Elisa. "When their enemies were at the gates, the Romans would suspend their government and appoint one man to protect the city," he explained, leaning on the table as he clasped his hands together. "It wasn't considered an honor, it was considered a public service!"

"Harvey," Rachel smiled tartly. "The last man that they appointed to protect the republic was named _Caesar_ , and he never gave up his power."

"Okay, fine…" Dent seemed to contemplate a moment before holding out his hands, as if to weigh the options he proceeded to tell the group. "You either die a hero...or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to do this for the rest of his life, how could he?" Had Harvey bothered to look up, he would have seen a change in Bruce's countenance, casting a wistful glance at Rachel. "Batman is looking for someone to take up his mantle."

"Someone like _you_ , Mr. Dent?" Natasha asked almost seductively, pressing her finger to her cheek.

Harvey shrugged. "Maybe. If I'm up to it."

Holding up her menu over the upper half of Dent's face, Natasha asked, "What if Harvey Dent is the caped crusader?"

Harvey chuckled modestly. "If I were sneaking out every night, someone would have noticed by now." He placed his hand over Rachel's and received a light squeeze from her.

Though a stab of jealousy and hurt passed through him, Bruce smiled kindly and said, "Well...I'm sold and I'm going to throw you a fundraiser."

"That's nice of you Bruce," Harvey answered, his brows furrowed in puzzlement. "But I'm not up for re-election for three years-"

"No, you don't understand," Bruce cut him off, shaking his head. "One fundraiser with my pals…you'll never need another cent."

"Oh, Bruce, how generous," Natasha smiled, her face reminding Bruce of a hungry hyena.

Rachel shared a look with her old friend, casting him a grateful half-smile. Looking to Harvey, sensed Bruce's eyes on her. Deep down, she knew it would hurt him, but if she hadn't been clear before then perhaps he would take the hint now. Inclining her head, she allowed Harvey to kiss her. Already, she could hear a chair scraping on to floor as someone moved to leave.

"Bruce?" she heard Natasha ask. "Where are you going?"

"I'm feeling a little queasy, I'm just going for some air," was Bruce's response.

"Wait!"

 _"I'm sorry, Bruce…please try to understand,"_ Rachel thought, never breaking her kiss with Harvey until he was the one who pulled away.

"What's with him?" Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "Who knows?"

-B-

"I cannot believe you, Bruce!" Natasha fumed as Bruce drove away from the restaurant. "That was so very rude, and you don't seem the least bit sick! I thought we were going to have dinner!"

"I'm sorry, but I really do feel sick," he lied, staring straight ahead. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Hmph!" she scowled, crossing her arms over her cleavage as she pouted. Once Bruce had arrived at the theater, she got out of the car without waiting for him and slammed the door, never looking back at him.

Bruce watched her go, his mind still seeing Rachel and Harvey as they kissed. How could she be doing this to him? It hurt…more than he thought it would. It bothered him that he let himself get so upset by this. Gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white, he closed his eyes and fought to control his emotions. The moment his eyes closed, he saw a familiar, grinning face, framed with dark hair as her large brown eyes twinkled at him.

"Elisa," he murmured, opening his eyes again. "What are you doing to me?" The small flame of warmth he harbored for her since the day he had first met her had grown, and he was startled to feel this much for her. She had never been part of his plans, it had always been Rachel…and yet, here he was, wishing he could talk to her. Pulling out his phone from his jacket, he tapped the screen and stared at the number. He fought mobsters, rapists, gun-wielding maniacs, psychopaths, and the occasional 'super-villain'…but he felt his resolve slipping as he thought of calling Elisa. Holding his breath, he pressed the number and placed the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Hi Bruce!" she answered after a few rings. "What's up?"

"Uh, hey," he said, his mouth suddenly dry. "I…"

"Bruce, are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't sound 'fine'."

"…are you at home?"

"Yeah, I just got back from work. I'm here with Tim and- oh, did Brina tell you? We've got a dog now, his name's Ace."

"Yeah, she told me today at work. That's great."

"Listen, we're making meatball subs. Why don't you stop by? You sound like you could use some cheering up."

A smile grew on his lips as he started the car. "…thanks, Elisa. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay, see you soon!"

Bruce slammed the gas pedal, cutting off several people and irritating them at once. He ignored the constant barrage of honks and infuriated shouts, unable to wait a moment longer. After seeing Rachel being so happy, after being hurt by her time and time again, he realized that he barely thought of himself because he was waiting on her…hadn't she told him time and again she would wait, only to change her mind? Not once had she faced him and straight out said, "I don't love you, Bruce." It was always, "don't expect me to wait" or "I need to live my life, too". She seemed just fine waiting for Harvey Dent and living life with him. His temper flared as he drove, stopping only when he hit the brakes. Heaving a tired breath, he shut the car off and leaned back into the seat. Ever since his parents had died, he had fought for so long to keep people away from knowing the real him. If it hadn't been for people like Alfred, John, Brina, and Tim, he wouldn't have been able to fight crime or get connected with the 'normal' world. And then, of course, there was Elisa…she made him smile, she could get him to laugh, and as Alfred had told him that morning, she accepted both sides of him.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Bruce parked the Lamborghini and stepped out, locking the vehicle before walking into the building. As he climbed the steps to the fourth floor, he felt his blood racing through his veins at the thought of being with Elisa. He paused on the stairs, inhaling deeply to try and calm himself. His anger had dissipated now, leaving a sudden, mixed sense of happiness and anxiety. He felt that after waiting and hoping for so long in Rachel, depending on her promise of trust and love, he was loathe to admit that he nervous about allowing himself to think of Elisa the way he had thought of Rachel. He was torn, feeling that he was betraying Rachel by allowing himself to think of Elisa as more than just his friend and partner…and yet, he would catch himself dreaming about her, thinking about her, wondering if she was well.

"Pull it together, Wayne," he breathed, continuing his journey up the steps until he arrived at the door. He knocked twice and was answered with an enthused bark from the other side, making him grin.

The door swung open and Elisa poked her head out, brushing her hair out of her face. She had tugged it up into a messy bun and wore a loose t-shirt, jogging pants, and flats. "Hey," she smiled, looking flushed and breathless. "C'mon in, but watch out for-"

"Bruce!" Tim cried, tackling the man's waist. "You came!"

"Of course I did," he chuckled, messing the boy's hair. "What'd you think, I'd get lost or something?"

"Bruce, you have to meet Ace!" Tim exclaimed. Turning in the direction of his room, he called out, "Come on, Ace! Come here, boy!" The large dog immediately emerged, panting happily until he saw Bruce. He stiffened but continued to approach, his appearance stern. He sat before the humans and held his head up, his eyes meeting Bruce's.

 _"Of course he'd know…he's a dog,"_ Bruce thought, bemused.

"That's funny, he's only acted this way with…" Elisa stopped herself, raising an eyebrow at the dog before letting her eyes wander to Bruce.

He looked at her innocently. "What?"

Looking back to the dog, she pondered the notion of Bruce Wayne being Batman…and then laughed softly. "Nothing. Come on in, Bruce."

Bruce waited until she had walked away, sharing a look with Tim. Kneeling down to stare the dog in the eye, he whispered to him as he scratched Ace's neck. "You're gonna have to act happy to see me when I look like this, Ace." He wondered just how much this animal could comprehend what he was trying to say when the dog suddenly slurped his fat, wet tongue across Bruce's face. Tim burst out laughing at this, and Ace wagged his tail, clearly pleased. "…that'll do," he smirked, wiping the slobber from his face. Standing once again, he joined Elisa at the kitchen countertop as she prepared the meal. "Thanks for inviting me in," he said, a small smile on his face.

"Sure," she answered, pausing her work to look back to the boy and dog. "Tim, would you give us a minute? See if Ace knows any other tricks," she suggested.

"C'mon, Ace!" he called, the dog following the child at once.

Turning to Bruce, she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head at him. "Okay, Mr. Wayne, what's got you down?"

"What?" he asked.

"C'mon, Bruce, I don't need to be a detective to know something's bugging you," she insisted. "You've got that look on your face."

"What look?" he asked indignantly, though a crooked smile began to form.

"I call it the 'pretend' look," she smirked. "You put on this smile that looks forced even though it's very charming."

"Forced and charming, huh?" he chuckled. "What other looks do I have?"

"Let's see…you've got the 'scheming' look, where you narrow your eyes and stare off ahead, like you're plotting an assassination."

Bruce laughed at this, shaking his head. "What else?"

"The 'cocky' look," she said as she snapped her fingers in remembrance. Pointing at him accusingly with a teasing smile, she explained, "You raise one eyebrow and rest your fist on your chin and give this little smirk."

"You mean like this?" he asked, mimicking the pose and face she had described. They laughed at the audacity of it all, straightening once they had gotten the giggles out of their systems.

"…and then you've got the 'real' look," she said.

"The 'real' look?"

"Your smile and your eyes…it shows you're comfortable and truly happy…I can't explain it," she said. "But there's something about you that seems…genuinely glad." Looking him in the eye, she could see he was torn between gratitude and sorrow. "What's happened, Bruce?"

Looking away, he felt his embarrassment swell within him. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked off a few steps before stopping and turning back to face her. "Do you remember that time Maroni's men crashed Selina's party?"

"How could I forget," she grimaced. "Afterwards I was balling my eyes out and…" She sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "…you were there to cheer me up."

"Well, what goes around comes around," he said softly. "I guess it's my turn to spill my guts." Casting his eyes to the floor, he confessed, "I was out on a date tonight, and I saw Rachel with Harvey Dent."

"Oh?"

"…she kissed him and I…well…"

"Are you jealous?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"I'm…I'm not sure," he shook his head. "The thing is…I've known Rachel my whole life. She's my best friend, the one person I trust as much as Alfred or Lucius…I had thought that we…" Forcing himself to look her in the eye, he dared to ask, "Did she say anything to you about Dent?"

Hugging her arms, she replied truthfully, "She cares a lot for Harvey…she gets all bright-eyed when she talks about him, smiles a lot, giggles when she remembers things he said or did-"

"But she never said aloud that she loves him?"

"She doesn't have to, Bruce. I can tell…she really likes him." Closing the gap between them, she stood before him and spoke softly. "Bruce, I know this must hurt…it's not easy when you care about someone and they don't return the feelings…" There was something wistful in the way she had said that statement that grabbed his attention. Who was she talking about? "But if Rachel isn't the one-"

"Who else could it be?" he insisted.

"I can't answer that," she shook her head. Placing a hand on his cheek, she smiled gently at him, her eyes locking with his. "What I can say is that you're an amazing man, Bruce…you'll find that special woman someday. You just need to be patient…don't be afraid to let others in."

The sensation of her hand on his skin made his body temperature flare dramatically. Bruce held his breath as he looked down into Elisa's eyes, noticing how her own face seemed to flush with color…until Tim suddenly ran out of the room, running after Ace. She slid her hand off of his cheek, a wry smile on her lips. "Tim-"

"Ace took it from me!" Tim laughed, tugging a box out of the canine's mouth. "Can we watch 'The Gray Ghost'?"

"I remember that from when I was a kid," Bruce spoke up, a boyish grin appearing on his countenance. "You have the cartoons?"

"Yeah, they play re-runs on TV and Elisa bought me the whole series over the summer," Tim grinned. "Did you know they're going to make a movie on it?!"

"No, I didn't," Bruce chuckled. "We should go together."

"Yeah!" Tim beamed. "Can we watch these while we eat, Ellie? Can we?"

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "But you need to _eat_." Looking Bruce up and down and seeing his handsome black suit, she said, "You might wanna run to the bathroom and get something to cover up that fancy suit, Bruce. Spaghetti sauce is unpredictable."

"It's not like I can't afford to get it dry-cleaned," he joked, still earning a motherly, scolding look from her. "Okay, you win!" he laughed, holding his hands up in defeat.

Once the trio was situated on the couch and Ace had settled at their feet, Bruce, Elisa, and Tim watched on in glee as the masked and caped hero took over the screen, entertaining them while they ate. "The Gray Ghost is the coolest hero ever!...well, except for Batman, he beats the Gray Ghost," Tim commented as he finished his meal.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked coolly, thanking Elisa as she collected their plates.

"Batman's a real person who's fighting for everybody here. He does it because it's the right thing to do," the boy explained happily. "Right, Elisa?"

"Right, Tim," she winked, placing the dishes in the sink before taking out a tub of cookie dough ice cream and a set of containers and spoons for the group.

Bruce ruffled the child's hair again as he smiled, accepting the boy's embrace. He continued to stare on at the screen, sensing Elisa's presence after a time. Accepting the dessert, he leaned back and enjoyed his time with the young woman, child, and dog. Moments later, he realized that Tim had been resting on his side, dozing off. Setting his bowl down, he hoisted the boy into his arms and got up. Elisa said nothing but instead led him to Tim's room and pulled back the covers. Bruce placed the boy into bed and Elisa tucked him in. Ace trotted after them, plopping down beside Tim's bed to release a sigh and close his eyes.

Both billionaire and cop walked out quietly, leaving the door cracked open a smidge. "I should be going. Thanks again for letting me in," Bruce murmured.

"Hey, anytime," she whispered back kindly. "You're always welcomed here, Bruce." Taking his hands in hers, she squeezed them and looked him in the eye. "Trust me, Bruce. When the time is right, you'll find her…although I'm the last person that should be telling you any of that. My mom used to say it a lot, though…it used to make me and Brina feel better whenever we had our school crushes."

He chuckled, a crooked smile appearing. "Thanks, Elisa…" He began to lean towards her and extend his arms cautiously, unsure if he ought to initiate the gesture. He found himself in Elisa's embrace nevertheless, his heart speeding as he held her close. Pulling away, he wished her a good night one last time and excused himself, making his way downstairs. His mind told him to be faithful to Rachel, but his heart cried out to return to Elisa…it made him ache from the confusion. As he arrived at his car, he noticed that the Bat signal in the night sky was blazing brightly. There was no time to think of pain and heartache now…it was time to get into his other suit.

-B-

Harvey tapped his foot impatiently, checking his watch yet again that. After making sure Rachel had been dropped off at her apartment, Harvey went straight for the Major Crimes Unit building and took the elevator to the top floor, turning on the signal and waiting for a guest. He had asked and found out that Gordon was at home that night with his family, which provided an excellent window for him to reach out to the vigilante. Since no one was going to help him, he would have to take matters into his own hands.

The strange sensation that someone was present behind him made Harvey look over his shoulder. From out of the shadows was a figure that slowly emerged, a pair of pointed ears protruding from his head while his cape fluttered softly around his boots. "You're a hard man to reach," he noted, walking over to Batman. He hadn't taken more than two steps when the door opened and Jim Gordon stormed out. He fought back a frown – what had he expected when Batman took over an hour and a half to get to the building? Of course Gordon would come to investigate who was playing with his toy. "Lau is halfway to Hong Kong," he told Gordon, watching as the lieutenant stalked to the floodlight and shut it off angrily. He decided to turn the situation around and place this on Gordon to avoid looking terrible in front of the Batman. "If you had asked, I could have taken his passport. I told you to keep me in the loop-!"

"All that was left in the vaults were marked bills," Gordon retorted. "They knew we were coming." Placing his hands on his hips, he glared accusingly at Harvey. "As soon as your office got involved..."

" _My_ office?" Harvey snapped. He pointed to the floor, indicating to the people within as he fumed, "You're sitting down there with scum like Wuertz and Ramirez and you're talking..." He paused when he saw the startled look on Gordon's face. Much to Gordon's dismay, many of the men and women he had come to trust had been in connection with the mob or had connections to it still…they were not without blemishes or suspicion. "Oh yeah Gordon, I almost had your rookie cold on a racketeering beef."

"Don't try and cloud the fact that clearly Maroni's got people in your office, Dent," was the fiery response that was given.

The two men stopped, realizing that Batman was standing there on the roof, stock still and absolutely silent. His face gave no emotions away, and if he was bothered by the fact that they were squabbling like chickens, he made no indication. Taking a breath and regaining their composure, the lawyer and officer collected themselves and faced the masked man.

"We need Lau back," Harvey told Batman. "The Chinese won't extradite a national under any circumstances."

Batman spoke at last, his gravelly voice startling Dent. "If I get him to you, can you get him to talk?"

"I'll get him to _sing_ ," Harvey assured him.

"We're going after the mob's life savings," Gordon warned them, both he and Dent sharing a hard look. "Things will get ugly."

"I knew the risk when I took this job, Lieutenant," Harvey said confidently. Turning back to Batman, he began to ask, "How will you get him back...?" His words evaporated as he realized that no one was there. Looking back to Gordon, he gave him a look.

"He does that," the lieutenant replied almost mockingly, walking away from Dent. "I don't want to see you back up here again, Dent. Don't play with that light."

"Who said I was playing?"

"It's not a toy. I'll put a lock on it if I have to," Gordon warned him.

"Oh, so now it's _your_ light?" he practically sneered.

Spinning around, Gordon pointed at the light. "It's _his_ …we use it when it's absolutely necessary…and he doesn't care for being called in when it's for favors." Slamming the door after him, Gordon hurried down the steps to the elevator on the next floor, shaking his head as a growl of anger rumbled in his throat. Dent may have good intentions, but he would not be allowed to touch that piece of equipment again, so help him God.

-B-

"You wanna know how I got these scars?"

The air was thick with tension as Joker placed a knife to Gambol's mouth, the mob boss's eyes large with terror as the Joker spoke. He had not expected to see the clown again – it had been days since the Joker broke into the mob's meeting, and no one had seen or heard from him…until now. His men had ushered in a group of young delinquents that carried in the maniac's body and placed it on a table, claiming they had killed him. No sooner had Gambol moved to face the young men, Joker sprung up and stuck out the knife to his face. His men were now held captive by the delinquents, who watched in sadistic pleasure as their leader faced off with his victim.

"My father was a drinker…and a fiend," he shared almost lazily, the words drawling from his scarred mouth. "One night he goes off crazier than usual…Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He does not like that. Not one _bit_." Gambol was starting not to like this one bit either, but it was clear that no one was able or willing to help him, so remained absolutely still. "So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says, _'Why so serious, son?'_ He comes at me with the knife... _'Why so serious, son?'_ " The blade was dangerously close, in between Gambol's lips now, as Joker's voice deepened to a terrible growl whenever he spoke as his father. "He sticks the blade in my mouth… _'Let's put a smile on that face!'_ Aaand…" Joker looked down at one of Gambol's men being held prisoner, the goon's eyes large with fear for his master. Pursing his lips together, he cocked his head and asked plainly, "Why so serious?"

Gambol's men all flinched in agony as the Joker stabbed the weapon through. They couldn't see what exactly he had done to their boss, but it didn't matter…Gambol dropped to the floor dead. Yanking off the garbage bag he had around his neck, Joker announced, "Now, our operation is small but there is a lot of potential for aggressive expansion," he informed the group almost happily as he plucked a pool stick from its stand and snapped it half on his knee. Inspecting the sharpened shards of the sticks, he waggled them in his fingers before asking, "So, which of you fine gentleman would like to join our team? There's only one spot open right now, so we're going to have tryouts…" Dropping one of the primitive weapons to the floor, he strolled out of the room. "Make it fast."

Joker shut the door after him, licking his painted lips. "Wouldn't want to interrupt their privacy," he muttered, a wheezing laugh escaping him as he skipped down the hall. He decided to give himself a tour of the place before he would have to leave, strolling leisurely up and down as he pleased, his eyes not catching note of anything until he arrived at the open, barren, closed-in yard at the back of the building. "Sheesh," he grumbled. "You'd think Gambby would've be able to fix a dump like this-" His words were silenced as he was suddenly flipped over, his body hitting the pavement. Rolling over lazily, he propped himself up on the elbows and gave his perpetrator a look. "Cute…nice little hood," he said condescendingly as the man before him curled his fists.

Hidden under the mask, Jason felt his anger boil within him. He knew he should have worn his Batman costume, but the cape was still torn up and he was worried about getting caught by Elisa or the Bat himself. He'd decided that perhaps he ought to create a new identity for himself…after all, it wasn't fair to Batman. After their failure at the parking garage, Mitch had dropped from the group. He said that being gassed by the Scarecrow seemed to have snapped him to his senses. Bryan, on the other hand, was still quite determined to help. He would share this idea of creating new identities later, but for now, he was thrilled to have found the Joker on his own. The only probably was Joker seemed to be taking _him_ as a joke.

Brushing himself off, the clown sighed and ran his gloved fingers through his green hair. "Look kiddo, if you're going to take on a guy a like, you really ought to start getting a good sense of humor!" Having grabbed a brick while he was down, the Joker threw the weapon at Jason's foot, making the young man cry out in pain. Snatching the crowbar that lay forlorn in the corner, he hit Jason while he was down. He laughed maniacally as Jason roared in anger and lunged for him.

Jason found he couldn't stand to be laughed at as he was beaten by some insane asylum reject. When he had trained with Talia, she had taught him how to defend himself and how to attack, but even when she had defeated him in their training, she was calm and understanding. He had never been taught to curb his anger or ignore the other opponent's jabs. He had thought it to be obvious…but as he continued to listen to Joker's gleeful, sickening laughter, he realized that his fury grew…and for that, he was taken down until he was bleeding, crumpled over in red-hot pain.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of those Bat-wannabes…am I right? Is that what you are?" the Joker taunted him, kicking him in the ribs. "You know, I can't help but wonder what the real Batman would think if he saw you here." Strolling away, he swung the crowbar around as though it were a baton. "You think that because you know a few karate moves and wear a mask, you can be just like him…I bet you even think you're helping him." Running his fingertips along the length of the metal bar, he shook his head and grinned widely. "I've known people like that…you know what they really are? A nuisance. They're self-righteous pains in the ass that think they're making a difference but just getting in the way. No one takes them seriously because of who they are so they think playing dress-up and throwing around a few punches makes them tough…if you make _me_ sick, imagine how Batsy must feel." Straightening his jacket, he sighed. "It's sad, really. I do feel sad for you…you're not even worth killing…" Turning, he had planned to give the masked idiot another crack at the skull for good measure, but the body was gone. He blinked, genuinely taken off-guard. "…I'll give you this, you're full of surprises."

Jason did not catch the last bit of commentary from the Joker. He had taken the chance to escape, one of his favorite tricks that Talia had taught him, by vanishing the way a ninja would. Broken and bruised, blood trickling through the cloth mask he wore over his head, he felt his heart pounding as he huffed for breath. That sick clown took him for a joke, a plaything…and in a way, he had been right – Batman never appreciated what he tried to do. He was always tossed aside. Lately with Harvey in charge and Trent taking the helm of many trials, he felt as though he kept getting pushed towards the backburner. He hated it…the feeling of worthlessness. He'd lived with it all his life, and just when he thought he was getting somewhere and making a difference…he was shot down carelessly.

"So that's I am, huh?" he hissed, the faces of Joker, Talia, Harvey, and Batman flashing through his mind's eye. "I'll show you…I'll show you all!" Yanking the red hood off of his head, he realized he would need more protection for his head and body if he was going to take on people like that clown psychopath, Batman, or even Talia – if she was still out there. His old motorcycle helmet came to mind, and he thought for a moment that he just might like it in the same shade of red as his cloth mask. He realized he couldn't tell Bryan…he'd have to tell him to forget about being Batman's helper, to move on. If he was going to take this all on, he would have to start his own identity. "I'll show them…I'll get everyone's respect and attention, one way or another…"

-B-

"It's nice that we finally have a moment for some down-time," Vicki commented as she, Elisa, Brina, and Brina's high school friend Latisha all took their seats at a booth in _Sinatra's_.

"I know, I feel like we've been swamped with work the past couple days," Elisa agreed. "With the mob and this Joker character running around, we're always on our toes. I have to get back and get through some security tape to figure out what happened with the crime boss they called Gambol. Apparently, Joker killed him and had his men killed afterwards."

"Ugh, people here are just sick," Latisha grimaced. "I don't know how you do it."

"Ellie's the best," Brina winked. "She and John work real hard to protect good people."

"Mh-hm…speaking of Johnny boy," Latisha said, grinning a Cheshire smile. "How are you and he on the love front?"

"The what?" Brina squeaked, her cheeks going red. "Can we not talk about me and instead discuss how lovely your modeling career is going?"

"Mh, I prefer juicy romantic gossip," Latisha giggled.

"Oh, if that's what you want, then maybe you should chat with Elisa," Vicki winked.

Latisha raised her brow at this and turned her attention to the detective, who remained calm as she sipped her water. "…okay, who is it? Bruce Wayne or the Batman?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, casting stoic look.

"Obviously, you've gotta be dating one of them. Brina says you hang out with Wayne _a lot_ , and that you end up working with Batman _a lot_." Leaning forwards and propping her elbows on the table, she laced her fingers together and placed her chin atop them. "So…?!"

"Sorry to disappoint, it's neither," she smirked.

"What?!" Latisha scowled.

Vicki sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted. "You never got me that exclusive interview with Bats, either."

"He doesn't like talking to people, much less reporters," Elisa rolled her eyes. "He goes where he pleases, I don't ask for him to show up. He finds me, I don't go looking for him."

"Oooh, he chases after you," Lastisha snickered.

"Not like that!" Brina snapped, slapping her friend's arm gently. "You know what she means-"

They were interrupted by the shrill ring of a phone. Every woman checked her purse to see if she was the recipient, but in the end it was Elisa who picked up. "Hello?"

"Miss Elisa, I do hope I haven't called at a bad time."

"Alfred!" Elisa exclaimed with a smile. "Of course you haven't. I just wanted to make sure you and Bruce were all right. I stopped by the penthouse but no one answered and the concierge said you were out. Brina said Bruce wasn't in today."

"I suppose you haven't seen the papers yet."

"No, what happened?"

"Master Wayne has whisked away the Moscow Ballet on his yacht. We should be back in a few days."

"Oh, is that all?" Elisa asked, trying to sound playful. She was already getting curious looks from the others, and deep down she felt a prick of jealousy. For someone who was mopey about Rachel, he was certainly finding a way to cheer himself up with an entourage of beautiful women.

"I'm terribly sorry-" Alfred began, sounding sincerely apologetic.

"Don't say that, I was just wondering what happened to you both," she replied kindly. "Enjoy your trip."

"Believe me, I wish I could. Would you let me know what the Russian translation for 'put on your own bloody sunscreen' is when you get the chance?"

"I'll get Brina on it," she laughed. "Later, Alfred."

"Good day, Miss Elisa."

Hanging up, Elisa ignored the girls' expectant glares. "Before you start, that was Bruce's butler, and no, we are not an item."

"Who's seeing who?"

Raising her head, Elisa found herself looking up at Harley, her hair in a braid that day. She slipped her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and smiled brightly at the detective. "Hi, Ellie. I just wanted to stop by. I don't mean to interrupt."

"Don't be silly!" Elisa beamed, rising to embrace the doctor. "Latisha, Vicki, this is Harleen Quinzel, or Harley. She works at Arkham."

"Hey, I've seen you a few times when I had to cover a story there," Vicki realized. "It sure is creepy…no offense."

"None taken. I know what you mean," Harley smiled back.

"Sit with us!" Brina encouraged her, she and Latisha scooting down so that they might leave some room.

"C'mon and join us, girl. We've been talking about Elisa's love life," Latisha laughed.

"My non-existent love life," Elisa correctly her tartly. "Don't listen to them, Harley. They love teasing me."

"Hey, if anyone has got a non-existent love life, it's me," Harley said sadly as she sat. "Nothing but dead-end boyfriends, broken promises, and lies."

"Ouch," Brina said, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

"Cheer up," Vicki insisted brightly. "There's someone out there for everyone, just be patient."

"You think so?" Harley asked, smiling weakly.

"Sure!"

"Speaking of someone, what about Jason?" Elisa asked cockily, nudging Vicki's shoulder.

"Oh, he's…fine, I guess. I haven't seen him in a while," Vicki shrugged. "We're not dating or anything, how would I know how he's doing?"

"You see him more often than we do, and we're all neighbors with him," Elisa pointed out.

Vicki shrugged again, hugging her arms as she remembered how distant he had been with her just the other day. "He's…been acting really weird…weirder than before the whole Bane incident. I just don't know how to reach out to him anymore. He told me the other day to give him some space…"

Elisa wrapped her arm around her friend, sensing that she had been hurting for some time now. With the exceptions of Latisha and Brina – one being career-driven whilst the other was in a happy relationship – she sensed that her two friends' hearts were suffering…and as scary as it was, she knew that deep down, she was suffering, too.


	21. Longing

**Chapter Twenty-One: Longing**

After a haggling morning of making sure that Tim had gotten dressed and ready for his first day of school and Ace had gone to the bathroom, Elisa rode out to the MCU as the sun peaked over the horizon. She had still not heard from Bruce nor Jason – she begrudgingly imagined that Bruce was having fun with his ballerina 'friends', but she couldn't fathom why Jason was being so cold. She decided she would call Rachel later that day to figure out what was going on. Meanwhile, she was curious as to what Batman was up to. Both John and Brina had told her he had to hunt down Lau, who was responsible for taking the mob's money, but she couldn't imagine how he would get to China…then again, it was _Batman_ they were talking about.

Pulling up to the front steps of the building, she was stunned to see a man tied up and lying on the steps of the MCU. Parking her bike, she yanked off her helmet and approached the man, a wide grin growing on her face as she realized it was Lau. On him was a sheet of paper with a note written in neat print, the same print she would see on notes left on her window by a certain masked man.

 _"Please Deliver To: Lieutenant Gordon."_

Pulling out her phone, she dialed a number and waited. "Jim? You might want to come out here and see this. You've got a special delivery."

Gordon exited moments later, followed by John and a set officers. Everyone began to grin as they saw Lau trussed up for them. Gordon nodded his head towards the building, motioning for the men to take in their present. "Blake, call Miss Dawes and Dent, get them over here to interrogate him."

"Yes, sir," John said, unable to contain his glee.

Elisa trailed after them, silently thanking her dark friend. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she pressed her lips into a thin line. She only wished she had been able to catch him as he had dropped off Lau. The sound of her phone made her stop as she entered the building, her hand moving to pull it out to her ear. "Elisa Montez."

"G'morning, Detective. Miss me?"

"Bruce?!" she gasped, looking around before scurrying off to a corner. "You're back?"

"I just got in. I'm sorry I couldn't call-"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure you were _very_ busy," she said, a hint of sarcasm seeping through.

"Are you angry with me?"

 _"Damn, he's sharp."_ "I'm a little stressed, sorry, Bruce," she covered up quickly. "By the way, did you know one of your business associates was keeping the mob's money? A Mr. Lau."

"Lau? Really?"

"He's just been brought in from Hong Kong by our dark knight and is getting ready for his interrogation," she explained.

"Well then, it's a good thing Mr. Fox canceled the deal Lau was offering us."

Elisa chuckled at this. "Mr. Fox is as clever as his namesake."

"He is…uh, listen, Elisa, I'm throwing a fundraiser tomorrow night for Dent-"

"Wait, did I hear you right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought-"

"I may not like him, but he's trying to clean up this city…I admire and respect that about him…we need more people like him in charge."

"I guess so."

"So…I was wondering if you'd come."

"Sure, I can ask Jim if he'll let me bring a squad-"

"Not as security…as my guest."

She blinked, stunned by the invitation. "Um…I really don't have any money to give-"

"You know I don't want you there for money…just your company."

"I don't really have anything to wear."

"Wear jeans!"

She laughed, almost snorting at the idea of walking in wearing her work clothes. "Sure."

"I'll give you a free pass on the dress code!"

"Maybe, but my mother would roll over in her grave if she knew I was going to a nice event in just jeans. I'll figure something out, you crazy man. What time is it?"

"Cocktails start at six. I'll have Brina forward you an email with the details. I invited her but she's offered to help Alfred with a baking endeavor he's been roped into for Becky."

"Yeah, she's told me about that," she giggled. "Okay…I'll see you tomorrow night. Thanks, Bruce."

"No, thank _you_. See you later, Elisa."

Hanging up the phone, she stuffed it back into her pocket and felt a surge of happiness fill her. It was soon distorted by anxiety as she realized she didn't have anything else to wear, her nicest dresses having been used already, and she had a nagging feeling that the elite of Gotham would remember her outfit, considering her best dress was used when she jumped out a window at Selina's fundraiser. Begrudgingly, she decided to text Vicki as she hurried back. Already she could see Rachel and Harvey were standing beside Jim and John, with Lau seated in the interrogation room. _"Oh, please…I hope things finally turn up."_

-B-

"Is everything set, Alfred?" Bruce asked the following day as he came down the stairs, adjusting his cufflinks on his pristine dress shirt.

"I was just giving the gentlemen here our finishing details, sir," Alfred said, motioning to the caterers who had just exited the penthouse. "Is all well on the battlefield front?"

"So far," Bruce grinned. "John's sent me a text on the interrogation. Lau's given them some names and a lot of the mob was held on trial today. It's good to have some progress."

"How wonderful, Master Bruce," Alfred chuckled. "I think your fundraiser will be a great success."

"Uh-huh. And why do you think I want to hold a party for Harvey Dent?" Bruce asked, catching the knowing look in Alfred's eye.

"Well, I assumed it was your usual reason," he shrugged nonchalantly, following Bruce to the entertainment center as the young man turned on the news. "For socializing beyond myself and the scum of Gotham's underbelly…and perhaps even to try to impress Miss Dawes."

"Very droll, but very wrong," Bruce smirked. "Actually, Dent…" His brows furrowed and his words vanished as his eyes became distracted with the footage of a man in a Batman suit hanging against the window of the Mayor's office. When he was brought down, his face could be seen covered with white paint and a bloody, red smile.

"My God," Alfred breathed, shocked by the image.

Bruce turned up the volume, leaving his jacket on the couch as he listened in. Mike Engel was on that afternoon, explaining the situation with a grim countenance. "The police disclosed the footage found at scene of the body. Sensitive viewers please be aware…the image is disturbing."

The screen cut to a shaky hand-held video, showing one of the Bat-copy-cats bound on the floor, his head bowed in fear as the giggling cameraman recorded his responses.

"Tell them your name!"

"…Bryan."

"Are you the _real_ Batman?"

"…no."

"No?! Then why do you dress up like him?" wheezed the haunting, cackling voice. A gloved hand reached out and yanked the mask off of his face, revealing a chubby, sweating man in his early thirties.

"He's a symbol..." Bryan began, fighting to rein in his fear as he answered bravely, "…that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you!"

"Yeah, you _do_ , Bryan, you really do!" The demented cameraman growled these words as he grabbed Bryan by the hair and shook him, only to shush him and stroke his cheek. "So you think Batman has made Gotham a better place? Look at me… _LOOK AT ME_!" he bellowed the last set of words, finally prompting his prisoner to look up reluctantly. Turning the camera around, the cameraman revealed himself…a pasty white face with black circles around the eyes and a horrid, stretched grin across his face. "You see, this is how _crazy_ Batman has made Gotham! If you want to order in Gotham, the Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in!...oh, and every day he doesn't, people _will_ die…starting tonight." Licking his lips, he stared at the camera and stated solemnly, "I'm a man of my word." The statement was soon followed was a horrific laugh as the camera shook and became unfocused, Bryan's scream of terror shaking them just as the footage was cut back to Engel.

Neither Bruce nor Alfred said anything as Bruce shut off the TV, the two of them shaken from the video. Sharing a glance, they sensed that the Joker was not one to make promises and forget them…and they would have to work fast if they were to avoid more deaths. Bruce only hoped that Jason wasn't going to try anything extreme because of this.

-B-

"I mean, that's just messed up," Harley said as she dried her hair. Having put Elisa on speaker phone, she propped her feet up and turned on the TV, flipping through channels. "I can't believe that Helen stays with Jake on _Keeper_ even when he's beating the living daylights out of her. I get it, y'know, being a psychiatrist, that the character is created to show how some needy and abusive relationships are formed, but I would never wish that on anyone."

"I haven't really been able to catch up on that show, Harley. To be honest, I've always found it a little overly dramatic."

"But that's what makes it fun!" she grinned, her smile vanishing as she heard Elisa gasp. "Ellie? What's up?"

"Oh my gosh…there's something on the news about the Joker…I'll call you back," Elisa promised, hanging up the phone at once.

"The Joker?" Harley echoed, changing the TV station to GNN, her eyes widening as she watched the video played. "Oh Lord," she breathed, covering her mouth in shock. She absorbed every word spoken in the unpleasant conversation, and though she felt her stomach churn at the end of the short film, she found that she was leaning forward, intrigued by the Joker's reasoning for Batman and Gotham. He was a sight to behold, but he was fascinating. She wondered what his backstory was and how he became the way he was. "Wouldn't that be something?" she murmured, muting the TV. "Me, the Joker's therapist?" She scoffed, dropping the remote beside her. "Puh-lease, Harleen. A maniac like that actually spilling his guts to you? He'd eat you alive."

…Still, it was something to daydream about.

-B-

The TV screen in Jason's apartment was spared just narrowly as the fuming young man threw over his coffee table and smashed his lamp to the floor. The Joker had murdered his friend…and it was all his fault. If he hadn't started the Batman group, Bryan wouldn't have been in this mess. Mitch and Paul were right to back out while they could…but Bryan…

Jason punched his fist into the wall, leaving a sizeable hole. His body shook with rage as he realized Joker was mocking him even further…he hadn't killed him only to kill one of his teammates. If only he had told Bryan differently to forget about being an example, if only he had stopped Joker, if only Batman had-!

"Batman," he said quietly, seeing red. "Batman didn't even bother to save him! He let my friend die!" Flexing his bleeding fist, he approached the shelf where he had placed his painted helmet, now glistening with a bright, metallic red color. "I'll make them pay, Bryan…I'll make them both pay," he vowed silently, slipping the item over his head. "The Red Hood will made them suffer just like you did!"

-B-

"Would you lighten up? It's a party, not an execution," Vicki teased, nudging Elisa's shoulder. "Besides, you look gorgeous!"

"Sure…thanks for lending me the dress, Vicki," Elisa answered, grateful the reporter had a modest dress in her wardrobe. Vicki had offered her a collared cobalt silk gown that reached to the floor, her shoulders and arms exposed. She decided to braid her dark hair and weave it around her head like a crown, slipping in a decorative hair pin that matched with her mother's opal ring. Vicki in turn wore an evergreen strapless dress that ballooned out around her knees and left her hair down, curling and primping it to perfection.

"Hey, anything to see you dolled up!" Vicki beamed.

"Elisa?"

Turning, the two women faced a handsome couple that approached them. Trent Montgomery and Selina Kyle both looked stunning in black, and there was something feline about Selina's attire and stride. "Good to see you both," she smiled, embracing the pair of them. "You're both looking well."

"We're doing great," Trent grinned. "You both look lovely as well."

"Thanks," Vicki gushed. "Miss Kyle, is it true you and Mr. Attorney here are planning on eloping?"

"Oh, Vicki, you tease," Selina purred. "I don't know where you would get such crazy ideas." She winked at Elisa, who shook her head and laughed. Selina was often with Trent, and whenever Elisa offered to meet for coffee or lunch to just talk or catch up, she found herself chatting more with Selina than Trent. She was entirely certain that the cat-loving activist was the infamous Catwoman but decided to say nothing. Catwoman's sightings had diminished over time, though whenever she did make an appearance, it was something extraordinary. Half the time, Elisa couldn't fault her, as she usually went after crime bosses or sex slave rings that would touch Gotham's borders. She was relieved Loeb had her working with Jim Gordon as to avoid chasing after Selina…it would certainly make things difficult to explain to Trent…unless, of course, he already knew.

"Elisa, I'm throwing a little birthday bash for Trent next month…care to help me out?" she whispered as Trent began to playfully banter with Vicki.

"I'd love to, Selina," she winked back. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Perfect," she grinned. "I'll get with you later." Tugging Trent away, she pulled him onto the dance floor as she nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Well they're certainly touchy-feely," Vicki noted. "Ooh! Senator Wieland's here! I'll be back, Ellie!"

"No, you won't," Elisa smirked, rolling her eyes. Striding off, she walked around the length of the room, wondering if she might be able to slip out unnoticed. So far, there had been no sign of Bruce and he was the one who had invited her. She was torn between staying because he asked her to, or leaving because of her discomfort. _"That's shallow…Bruce wouldn't leave you if he was uncomfortable…or present for that matter."_

"You seem distracted."

Recognizing the voice, Elisa looked over her shoulder and smirked. "And you look terrified of the trust fund committee. What's the matter, Harvey? Does everyone here need to be a criminal in order for you to be at ease?"

Harvey Dent grimaced, scratching the back of his neck. "You're not still upset, are you?"

"As long as you don't ask me about talking to Batman," she shrugged.

"Oh, no worries. I've already talked to him," he smiled amiably.

"What?!"

"A little liquid courage, Mr. Dent?"

The British voice made their heads turn, Elisa's face lighting up immediately. "Alfred!" she cried, kissing his cheek. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you," he chuckled.

Harvey enjoyed the little display of friendship, taking a glass from the tray. "Alfred Pennyworth, right?"

"That's right, sir," Alfred said, bowing his head politely.

"Rachel talks about you all the time," Harvey complimented him. "You've known her for her whole life."

"Not yet, sir," the butler jested.

Inclining his head towards the old man, he lowered his voice and asked, "Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Alfred chuckled knowingly, leaving Harvey paled and concerned.

"Alfred, I haven't seen Bruce since I got in. Do you know where he is?" Elisa asked. Her brows furrowed as she heard the loud, thudding sound of a helicopter. "What…?"

Everyone turned to see that there was indeed a helicopter outside, landing on the terrace of the hotel the fundraiser was being held at. Bruce Wayne emerged from the transport, smartly dressed, as he helped not one, not two, but three beautiful models out. The four of them walked in, the women bearing catty grins while Bruce armed himself with his charming looks.

"Never mind. Excuse me," Elisa said, walking away from the two men. She held her breath as she strode off to the opposite side of the room. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, embarrassed by how she felt. White hot fury filled her as she admitted to herself that she was indeed jealous. _"This is so stupid…he's in love with Rachel and he's dealing with it by dating bimbos…there is no reason to be like this…absolutely no reason…"_

"I'm sorry that I'm late, but I'm glad to see that you all got started without me," Bruce spoke up, addressing the masses. Rubbing his hands together, he asked, "Now, where is Harvey? Where is…Harvey Dent, the man of the hour!" he exclaimed as Harvey modestly stepped forward. "And Rachel Dawes…she is my oldest friend. Come here," he said, catching sight of Rachel and motioning for her to join them. She did so rather begrudgingly, crossing her arms over her chest as she sent Bruce a sour look. Looking to the socialites around him once more, he said, "When Rachel first told me that she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say. 'The guy that with those awful campaign commercials, I believe in Harvey Dent?'" The crowd began to laugh as he held up his thumb to an embarrassed Dent. "Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey….but you caught Rachel's attention. Then I started to pay attention to Harvey, and all that he's been doing as our new DA. And you know what?...I believe in Harvey Dent."

Harvey glanced up at Bruce, wary of where the speech was going. Rachel remained sullen as she kept her eyes on her childhood friend, also mistrusting of his words. Bruce continued on, nevertheless, picking up a confident fervor in his speech. "I believe that on his watch Gotham can feel a little safer. A little more optimistic. Look at this face." Harvey couldn't help but smile a little, grateful that Bruce was being so gracious with his words. He was still wary of him, but he sensed he was trying to do good as everyone around him smiled and nodded in agreement. "This is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent. Let's hear it for him."

Bruce initiated the applause, and the room was soon filled with the sound of people's cheers and appraisal. Drinks were passed around and more champagne was poured. This allowed for Bruce to sneak out, now that his guests were approaching Dent and promising their loyalties to him. With his glass of champagne at hand, he walked out to the balcony and stared out balefully into the night, tossing the drink out carelessly. Hearing footsteps behind him, he twisted his torso to see Rachel, her face hardened.

"Harvey may not know you well enough to understand when you are making fun of him, but I do," she scolded him, leaning against the rail.

"No, I meant every word," he insisted sincerely. Looking into her eyes, he realized that though she still looked at him with friendly concern, her eyes no longer sparkled when she saw him…not like when they were younger. "You know that day that you once told me about when Gotham would no longer need Batman? It's coming-"

"Bruce..." Rachel shook her head sadly. "You can't ask me to wait for that."

"It's happening now," he persisted, hoping that somehow he might reach her. "Harvey is that hero. He locked up half of the city's criminals and he did it without wearing a mask. Gotham needs a hero with a face." He noticed that her eyes were watery, as if she were fighting back tears. Why would she be upset?...unless it was pity she felt…pity for him.

The glass door creaked softly as Dent stepped out, earning the pair's attention. "You throw a party Wayne, I'll give you that," the district attorney said. "Thanks again. You mind if I borrow Rachel?"

Rachel walked away from Bruce, never looking back as she joined her beau. Bruce watched them, suddenly numb to her. He realized he hadn't felt anything when she had approached or left him…as if he barely knew her. It made his brows knit together as he pondered this when a stunning flicker of blue caught his eye. Wandering around the room, tucking a loose tendril behind her ear, was Elisa. His pulse immediately quickened as he left his glass on the banister outside and hurried back, sneaking in behind her. Reaching out, he let his fingertips tap her shoulder lightly, causing her to spin around. He was awestruck as she turned, her dress swirling around her ankles as she cast a look over her bare shoulder.

"Hey," he breathed, a smile forming as he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Hi," she answered back, her eyes glistening.

"Busy?" he asked teasingly.

"People-watching," she answered back with a smirk. "It's fascinating. You should try it sometime."

"Maybe I will," he chuckled.

Placing her hands on her hips, Elisa cocked her head as her body curved to match her challenging look. She was perplexed as she saw Bruce clear his throat and tug at his collar suddenly. "That was quite the speech you gave. I'm curious to hear what an acceptance speech would be like if you were ever voted for president."

"God forbid, I can't stand the idea of being president," he scowled, waving the idea off.

"Why's that, Mr. Wayne?" she giggled.

"Too much responsibility. I'm Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire. Why would I want to be president?" he smirked, earning a laugh from her. Offering his hand, he asked, "Care to dance?"

"Hmm." She shook her head, her lips pressed into a stern line. "I don't dance."

"You've dance with me before," he pouted.

"That's swaying. I can't even manage a box waltz," she shook her head. "Besides…I believe you have _three_ dates that you could possibly dance with." She took a step back, startled to a halt when he stepped forward and grasped her hand, his eyes locked with hers. "Bruce-"

"Please," he said softly, making her heart skip a beat. "Dance with me, Elisa."

Her nerves had her quaking as she let him lead her away, placing one hand in his and the other on his shoulder once he came to a stop at the center of the open floor. Elisa fought to control her sudden fear as she let Bruce guide her steps, his crooked smile appearing on his lips. _"You fights crazies and killers all the time, why are you shaking like a leaf with him?!"_ she chastised herself. "Rachel didn't look too happy earlier," she commented, hoping to distract him.

"She wasn't. She thought I was making fun of Harvey."

"Were you?"

"…no. I did mean it," he confessed. "Gotham needs Harvey Dent."

"And good people like you," she added, her smile returning as he shook his head.

"Who said I was good? I thought I was a bad boy," he tested her.

"As bad as a cheesy rom-com, maybe," she grinned.

Bruce began to chuckle when the sound of an abhorred laugh made him stiffen. The pair looked over and winced at the sight of Veronica Vreeland, gossiping with some of the ladies present. "Oh no," Bruce muttered.

"Is she still after you?" she whispered in disgust.

"I told her off, but she still calls," he confessed. "Sometimes she's balling her eyes out, other times she's as sweet as can be, and then some messages are threats of hunting me down."

"Oh, yeah. She's a keeper," she teased. "At least she's preoccupied-"

"Not anymore, she's coming!" Bruce hissed. Grabbing Elisa by the shoulders, he demanded, "Quick, kiss me!"

"What?!" she gasped, giving him an incredulous look. "If this is some joke-!"

"Elisa, please!" he pleaded. "I need to throw her off before she makes a scene about me!"

"But, I-!" she protested, looking back to see Veronica stalking her way hungrily towards Bruce. Moaning in defeat, she faced Bruce and began, "Okay, look, it can't be any more than- _mhph_!" Bruce's mouth was suddenly on hers, his lips pressed hard against her mouth. Her eyes widened at the gesture. She was ready to push him away but something held her back. Maybe it was the way he pulled back for a moment, adjusting his mouth so that he was kissing her gently…perhaps it was the way he held her tenderly in his arms, keeping one hand on her waist while the other rested on her upper back…or maybe it was the way he seemed to sigh as she placed her hands on his chest. He never forced his way into her mouth, so when he pulled back she was stunned to find herself dazed, almost clinging to him for support while he looked down on her affectionately.

"You… _playboy_!" Veronica screeched, making them look over to see her fuming as she stalked away, shoving past a couple. Many of the guests starting laughing at her little display whilst others started gossiping.

Elisa felt her face burn as she realized what had happened. Placing her hand over her mouth, she looked up at Bruce once more and was torn between delight and terror as he returned his attention to her, his hazel-brown eyes filled with awe. He reached up to touch her cheek but she pulled away, tears filling her eyes. Without a word, she ran off, gathering the skirt of the dress in one hand as she hurried away, an awful aching filling her heart. Hiding off in one of the hallways, she slammed the door of the women's bathroom and pressed both hands to her mouth, fighting not to sob. She shouldn't have accepted that…she shouldn't have liked it so much, either. Bruce was in love with Rachel, and she was his friend…so why did it hurt so much to realize that she was in love with both Bruce Wayne and Batman?

 _"Batman?"_ she thought, her heart stopping in horror. She knew, deep down, it was true…she had been fighting this off for so long that such a small, simple gesture of affection had thrown her through a loop. _"No,"_ she told herself, shaking her head. _"I don't want this…I don't need this…and they don't want or need me either…they don't deserve me…"_

The sound of a gunshot made her jump, gasping in fear as she heard screams coming from the main room. Her watch began to glow, signaling that someone was trying to contact her. Tapping the screen, she inhaled deeply before answering. "Yes?" she said, snatching a paper towel to dab at her eyes.

"I hate to interrupt," Brina's voice said frantically as she came through the line, making Elisa's stomach flop. "But you've got company! The Joker's crashed your party!"

-B-

"Gordon! What are you up to?" Loeb demanded, rising from his chair as Gordon, Blake, and a handful of other officers barged into the office.

"We're secure," John said, ignoring Loeb's question as he checked on his radio for a status report.

"I want a floor by floor search of the entire building," Gordon ordered the other men, finally facing his superior. "Sorry sir, we believe the Joker has made a threat against your life." Having found the joker card on the Bat-pretender's corpse, the item was checked and three sets of fingerprints had been found – one to Harvey Dent, one to Judge Surrillo, and the other belonging to Commissioner Loeb. Gordon had wasted no time in sending help to the others, but already he had received a call that the judge had been killed by an explosive in her vehicle.

Loeb sighed, taking the whole situation as though it were some joke. "Gordon, you're unlikely to discover this for yourself, so…" Opening a drawer in his desk, he removed a bottle and set of glasses. Gordon and Blake exchanged looks at the bottle of alcohol, neither of them making a move towards the glass. "Take my word for it. As the Police Commissioner, there's a lot of threats," Loeb informed them tiredly, pouring himself a glass. "I found the appropriate response to these situations a long time ago."

"Sir, the Joker card had traces of your DNA on it," John insisted stubbornly.

"How'd they get my DNA?" Loeb scowled skeptically, raising the glass to his mouth.

Stroking his moustache, Gordon contemplated the notion. "Somebody with access to your office or your house must have lifted a tissue or a glass..." His eyes wandered over just as Loeb swallowed the liquid, making the lieutenant's eyes widen as he realized that the glass could not be trusted. "Wait!" he shouted, running for his boss. No sooner had he arrived at Loeb's side, John began to shout for back up,

"Get a medic!" John demanded, watching in horror as acrid smoke rose from the glass, the material sizzling from the traces of acid in it. Loeb was grabbing his throat, his eyes bulging out of his head as he realized too little, too late that they had been right. Sharing a look of despair, Gordon and Blake remained by Loeb's side even as the officers and medics arrived to help…even as Loeb spazzed until life was gone from his body.

-B-

"Seriously, no one knows about Harvey?" Joker whined. "Well, that's okay. You know, I'll settle for his loved ones."

"We're not intimidated by thugs!" one elderly man snapped, glaring at the maniac.

The Joker raised his eyebrow at the man, staring at him for a moment. "You know, you remind me of my father…" Grabbing the man's neck, he pulled out a knife and held it up to the guest's mouth. "I _hated_ my father!"

"Okay, stop!"

Joker spun to see Rachel Dawes standing out from the crowd, hugging her arms as if to comfort herself as she stood up to him. "Well, hello beautiful!" he stated, licking his lips as he swiped his greasy green hair away from his forehead. Still brandishing the knife, he stalked towards her. "You must be Harvey's squeeze…and you _are_ beautiful." Circling her, he saw that she ducked her head down, curling her body as if to protect herself. "You look nervous," he said, his voice sickeningly sympathetic. "Is it the scars? …You want to know how I got them-?" A hand on his wrist made him raise an eyebrow until he was suddenly flipped over, laughing as he hit the floor. Catching his second wind, he saw a woman in a deep blue dress pointing a gun at him, standing protectively in front of Rachel. "…what have we here?"

Elisa didn't dare to speak as he arose to his feet, strolling leisurely towards her. "Ooh, what happened? Did the cat get your tongue?" he smiled widely, his arm lashing out suddenly and yanking her off of her feet, knocking the gun from her hands before placing her in a headlock. She struggled against him, stopping only when the knife appeared by her face. Still, she refused to speak. "Since you're such a willing listener, I'll tell you instead," he chuckled, licking his red lips before resting his chin on her free shoulder. "So I had a wife, beautiful, like you, who tells me…I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more! But I gamble and gets in deep with the sharks…One day, they carve her face, and we have no money for surgeries! She can't take it."

Elisa knew that she wouldn't be able to take it much longer. The whole story sounded like a load of garbage to her, and she sensed he was buying time, waiting for something to happen. Silently, she hoped the same would happen. Brina had promised she would contact her mentor, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Holding her breath but remaining erect, she waited for the right moment as he continued babbling on, breathing down her neck. "I just want to see her smile again, hmm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So...I stick a razor in my mouth and do this..." She could hear him licking his face as he paused for emphasis. "…to myself, and you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves…now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"

 _"Now!"_ she thought as he raised one arm during the last bit of his tale. Stomping hard on his foot with her heel, she jabbed her elbow into his stomach and punched him away, edging back. She could see the other henchmen gathering around with their weapons aimed, waiting to see what their leader would demand.

Joker chuckled, straightening himself as he nodded his head, impressed. "A little fight in you," he noted. "I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me."

A gloved fist smacked into the Joker's face suddenly, throwing the clown henchmen into a frenzy. Elisa snatched her gun from the floor and hit the butt of it against a man's head while Batman took on two men at once. As another pair came up, Elisa took on a solitary man, who knocked her down and grabbed her dress, yanking it so hard it tore up to her calf. Furious, she kicked the man in the face with her short heels before tugging her shoes off. "This was a loan, you ass!" she hissed, looking away from the fallen goon to turn her attention to her partner. Thinking fast, she tossed her heels at an attacker that planned to come from behind, first hitting his lower back before smacking his head.

Batman glanced back, eyeing the shoes warily. He had little time to think or comment as the last three came running at him. "Batman!" Elisa called. "Pick me up," she demanded. "And spin me around."

"What?" he asked, his eyes trained on her face skeptically.

"Trust me!" she pleaded. Letting him take her in his arms, she braced herself as he spun her towards the men, watching as she stretched out her legs and kicked them all violently in the chests and their faces, sending them tumbling at once. He placed her down afterwards, the two of them distracted upon hearing a feminine cry behind them.

"Rachel!" Elisa gasped, seeing Joker holding her hostage with a gun against a window.

"Drop the gun," Batman ordered him.

"Oh, sure!" Joker nodded. "You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are." Rachel shook her head, her eyes meeting Batman's as she silently told him not to give in. She winced as the Joker shot through the window and yanked her to it, holding her wrist as he dangled her by the edge of the opening.

"Let her go," Batman growled.

His brows scrunched together as he gave Batman a look of disbelief. "Very poor choice of words." Laughing maniacally, he released his hold on the woman, letting her slip onto the slanted glass roof to her doom.

"NO!" Elisa screamed. Batman shot past her, shoving the Joker aside as he lunged out the window and slid after Rachel, the two of them soon falling several stories down. Elisa raised her gun to shoot at the Joker but he was already shoving past the crowd, giggling as he escaped to the elevator. Men and women alike screamed as he jabbed and tossed them out of his way, snickering as Elisa ran barefoot across the room only to receive the closed elevator doors. Moving past the partygoers, she hurried for the stairs, hoping to nab him in time. Her thoughts, however, remained on Rachel, praying that Batman would have saved her from the fall. _"If anything happens to either one of them, I'll never be able to forgive myself!"_

Bolting down as quickly as she could, she burst into the lobby and felt her blood boil as she saw the elevator open and empty. The concierge pointed at the front doors, quivering all the while. She ran to the see-through barriers but as suspected, found no one. Growling in anger, she stormed back to the stairs, untrusting of the elevator. She was planning on venting her anger on one of those leftover punks the moment she got back upstairs.

-B-

Hugging her groceries to her body, Harley moved along down the sidewalk, passing a couple that whispered and held hands. She couldn't stop the stab of jealousy that shot through her heart, remembering when she had been in such a relationship. Things never worked out the way she had hoped though, so she turned to her work for comfort. Such happiness was not destined for her, she supposed. The clank of a garbage can made her jump, a cat meowing lazily as it balanced itself on top and licked it paw. Heaving a sigh of relief, she shook her head and smiled a little, scolding herself. She was letting this 'Joker' person get to her head. Since she had seen the video on the news, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Half the time she imagined him strangling the life out of her, other times she could see him lying on her couch and pouring out his life's story. Sad, but something to dream about…

"Hey there, hot stuff."

A small screech escaped her as she felt someone smack her posterior from behind, causing her to spin around. Her accoster was large with a scar running down the length of his face, wearing sunglasses even at this hour of the night. "Buzz off," she frowned at him.

"Aw, what's the matter? Is the girlie afraid-?" he sneered, his eyes bugling as she tossed her bag at him, surprising long enough for her to kick him in the groin. She proceeded to punch him in the face and then perform a backflip so that her feet kicked him in the skull, sending him crashing to the floor. Landing lightly, she grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. "What's the matter? Creepo got a concusion?" she smirked. _"Thank you, Momma, for the gymnastic and self-defense lessons."_ Her victorious smile vanished as she realized she had company, at least three other men coming out of the shadows holding some sort of weapon in their hands. _"Uh oh,"_ she paled.

A gunshot sounded off, knocking one of the men to the floor as he screamed in agony. "My leg!" he yowled, clutching the body part.

"Just be lucky it wasn't something else."

Harley jumped back as yet another figure appeared. He was dressed all in black with a thick leather jacket, dark pants, heavy combat boots, and a shining red helmet over his head, the narrow visor excluded from the brilliant color.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" demanded one of the few standing. "Grab that punk!"

The newcomer waited until they were close enough to leap over their heads, landing on one of their backs crushing him under his weight. Adjusting his gloves, he pulled out his pistol and waited comfortably while the other ran after him. He was quick to smack the other down, having flipped the weapon to use the butt of the gun to ram it into the fiend's chest as was as using his knee and elbow to send the goon into unconsciousness. Surveying his work, the red and black man faced Harley, seeing her poised to run. He ignored her frightened face, gathered up the fallen foods and set them into the bag again, standing it off a ways from the man she had first defeated. He ran off into the darkness once more, vanishing from sight.

Stepping carefully towards her materials, she picked them up and looked down in the direction her hero had run off to. "Who was that?" she mumbled, her brows furrowed in thought. A moan made her look down to see one of the men rolling onto his side in pain. Fury filled he as she stomped over and kicked him in the chest before running away. She'd had enough action for one night.

-B-

Both Elisa and Vicki entered the apartment nearly two hours after the incident with the Joker. Vicki remained interviewing the guests while Elisa contacted Gordon. She had been shocked when John picked up instead and told her the terrible news – Loeb had been murdered, as had Judge Surrillo. They explained the situation to one another from each of their ends, and Gordon made certain to send down a squad. Elisa found Harvey Dent locked up in a supplies' closet, waking up as she tugged him out.

"What happened?" she had asked him.

"I don't know…one minute I was talking to Rachel when someone grabbed me from behind and knocked me senseless…now I'm waking up in a closet," he grimaced, touching his throat.

When Rachel Dawes had appeared, everyone gathered around her and bombarded her with questions. Both Elisa and Harvey whisked her off, worried for her well-being. "I'm fine, Batman saved me," she answered them tiredly. "Is the Joker-?"

"I lost him," Elisa admitted, dejected.

"Hey, at least you got to take a swing at him," Harvey joked. "Thanks for sticking up for Rachel."

"Yes, thank you," Rachel agreed, embracing her friend. "That must have been awful."

"It's okay, I'm not afraid of that clown," she reassured them. Of course, deep down she knew she was terrified of him. Still, it gave her a little relief to know that the Joker hadn't tried to pull any tricks on any of the guests aside from his attack on Rachel Dawes. She found it interesting that the Joker had left his men in the building – usually, people working like this were worried that their support would crumble once the police came. The men said nothing, and when asked, they said that the Joker didn't promise them money, only chaos. This answer disturbed her.

After all the panic and fright, Elisa came home with Vicki, only to realize she had not seen Bruce nor Alfred when she had left. She had seen the butler offering water to the guests after Joker had gone, murmuring his apologies to them, but he soon vanished afterwards like his master. Not that she was in any hurry to see him after their little kiss…she was still reeling and blushing from just thinking of that.

"I am _so_ beat," Vicki moaned, immediately getting shushed by Elisa. "Geez-!"

"Tim and Becky are sleeping," she scolded her. "And don't forget Ace-"

"Ellie, I'm warning you, if that fleabag gets into my shoes again, I will personally take him to the pound," she hissed.

"We won't let you. Ace can't help it if you have the most fabulous shoes and he wants a taste of each one," she smirked.

"Ugh, you're as bad as your sister," Vicki rolled her eyes. "I got dibs on the shower first."

"Fine, go ahead." Splitting off, Elisa tentatively opened the door to Tim and Rebecca's room. Rebecca snored as she remained stationary in her bed, unaware of the terrors the young women had just faced. Ace lifted his great head, whining happily as Elisa knelt down to pet and kiss him. "Go back to sleep," she smiled, watching as he obliged before sneaking over to the boy. Brushing his hair out of his face, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, fighting back a laugh as he snuggled against his pillow. She tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door after her quietly before walking past the kitchen and into her quarters. She could already hear the shower running and Vicki humming to herself.

Letting her braid down, she sighed as she felt her body slump from exhaustion. Running her fingers through her loosened hair, she untangled her locks and walked to the French doors, opening them and allowing the cool night air to hit her face. Looking down at the dress, she frowned as she remembered how it had been torn. She had already apologized profusely to Vicki, who merely laughed and waved it off, saying it looked much better on Elisa than it ever did on her, suggesting that the tear might actually be an improvement. Having discarded her shoes at the front door, she stood barefoot on the balcony and stared up at the cloudy night sky, with no moon in sight.

"You're still awake?"

Batman's deep voice made her gasp as she spun around. She could never seem to get used to him appearing and disappearing like a ghost. She fought back a laugh as she saw that he was hanging upside-down, having set his grapple gun to the top floor of the apartments and lowered himself down with the cord wrapped securely around one leg. "I could say the same about you," she answered with a weary smile as he flipped and landed in a crouch before her, standing at once. "You never seem to get a moment's rest." Her eyes fell to the ground as she shamefully admitted, "I tried trailing after the Joker when you saved Rachel, but I missed him." Clenching her fists, she closed her eyes as she remembered his horrible, laughing face. "I could have caught him…I'm sorry-"

"We'll get him." Batman rested a gloved hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him bashfully. "What you did for Miss Dawes was dangerous but brave."

"Thanks," she said softly. She realized that there was something different about him…he seemed slimmer, somehow, and plated with multiple pieces of armor as opposed to the usual whole pieces that composed his outfit. "…new suit?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It was time for an upgrade," he told her stoically, making her crack a smile. "…nice dress."

Instantly, her face went red. "O-Oh, this? It's…it's not mine, I borrowed it from Vicki," she stammered, looking away. Her eyes fell to see her exposed leg, making her raise her head. She hoped that Batman wouldn't notice the tear, but as she saw his face she realized he quickly looked away from her, his eyes darting away from looking at her. Grabbing her skirts, she modestly pulled it over her calf. "…Joker's men did that," she explained weakly. "I was going to change-"

"You're fine the way you are," he said suddenly, surprising the both of them. Their eyes locked as they were both silent, the pair feeling strangely warm despite the early September air. Taking a step towards her, Batman dared to reach up and hesitantly brush a curl out of Elisa's face, watching the roses in her cheek bloom to life.

"Hey, Ellie."

Vicki's voice made them stiffen as they whipped their heads to see the bathroom door opening. "The shower's yours-"

Elisa felt all sense or possibility of speech escape her as Batman wrapped one arm around her waist and grasped the still hanging grapple cord, tying it to his belt and activating the reel which sent them flying to the rooftop. Helping her up, Batman climbed over the ledge with Elisa, keeping one hand on her as she clung to him. They peered over the edge and saw Vicki poke her head out, looking around in confusion before shrugging and entering the room once more, still leaving the windows open.

"That was close," Elisa breathed, leaning against his broad chest. "You know she keeps hounding me down to ask you for an interview."

"I think you know my answer," he replied.

"I do. But she won't give up." She lifted her head to meet his eye and stopped as her nose almost hit his chin. Her breath hitched as she realized they were close, so very close. Her hands remained on his chest as his held her steady by the waist, the two of them staring into each other's eyes. "Um…you can let go now," she said weakly, waiting until his arms were removed before taking a step back, clasping her hands over her heart to still it's crazed beating.

"Who's the ring from?" he asked, his eyes narrowed on the piece of jewelry. Something about his voice hinted that he was a little more than suspicious of its origins.

"This?" She looked down at the item, seeing it glint in the darkness. "It was my mom's…my grandfather gave it to me a few months ago," she admitted, caressing the stone lovingly.

Batman's posture relaxed as he turned away, almost as if relieved of the answer. Crouching at the ledge, he looked out over the street and said, "I met your grandfather…once."

"What?!" she panicked, all color drained from her face. "When?"

"Months ago. He was at a hotel once-"

"Oh dear Lord," she moaned, covering her face. "Please tell me he didn't say anything to you about some family legend!"

"He didn't tell me about the family legend," Batman complied, staring straight off ahead.

She glared at him. "Now I know he did. What else did he tell you?"

"He said I had to marry your sister."

"Excuse me?!" she squeaked. "But that's-!" Elisa stopped, sitting beside him to peer at his profile. His mouth was pressed into a tight line, but there was no mistaking the corners of his mouth were turned up. "You were messing me!" she scowled, smacking his arm with the back of her hand. "You jerk! And you were enjoying it."

"I don't enjoy anything."

"Yeah, right." She crossed her arms, glaring off ahead, her eyes darting over when she heard a dark chuckle rumble from him. She was shocked to see him so comfortable…it didn't matter who he was with, Batman was known to be stoic. "…nice to see you're in such a good mood," she commented, forming her own smile. She turned to face him and shifted her body, a gasp escaping her as she felt herself get off balance. Batman snatched her without a moment's hesitation, pulling her to his chest again.

"You're still not a fan of heights," he said gently.

"I've told you before, Dark Knight, I just need something sturdy I can count on when I'm up here…" Her protestation came to a halt as she felt his hands rest firmly on her back, pulling her close once more.

"Like that?" he whispered, his cowl-covered face an inch away from hers.

"…yeah," she breathed, her entire body on fire. The urge to lean in and kiss him was strong, frightening her. What would he think of her if she did that? It was bad enough she had to kiss him after Isley's attack, she wasn't really sure if the time he had given her CPR after escaping the burning university building counted. Perhaps she was imagining things, but he seemed to be getting closer to her…was she moving to him, or was it the other way around? Her eyes closed of their own accord, ignoring reason…

"Ah-HA!"

Elisa's eyes opened at once as she recognized the voice. Batman, too, was wide-eyed in surprise, and the two looked down to see Vicki Vale standing in a robe on the balcony. "I _knew_ it!" she grinned, pointing at the pair. "I knew you had the hots for each other!"

"Run," Elisa whispered, looking back to Batman. "And don't look back."

"I'm not afraid of her-" he started gruffly.

"I'm coming up!" Vicki declared, running back into the apartment.

" _I'm_ scared of what she'll say and do!" Elisa frowned. Locking her gaze with his, she pleaded softly, "She's my friend, but she's a member of the press, and I don't want to add any more grief on your plate."

"You don't cause me grief," he murmured huskily.

"Please!" she begged, yelping as he picked her up and set her onto her feet. "Go…I'll see you later," she promised, watching with wide eyes as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. There was no hint of toying with her or a charming smile on his face…his eyes were stern, as if to prove that he was not joking on this matter. Leaving her side, he leapt from the building and shot off the grapple gun, swinging off into the night. She watched him go, her fist resting over her lips. She could still feel his mouth on her skin, his dark eyes forever engraved in her mind. _"What's going on? What's the matter with me? First Bruce, now Batman?"_

"Finally! I-! Dammit!" Vicki all but screamed, snapping Elisa out of her stupor. "C'mon, Ellie, catch me a break!"

"Would you please stop screaming? You'll wake up the whole neighborhood," she replied tartly, calmly walking past her. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Ellie! You get back here!" she demanded.

Elisa ignored her, rushing down the steps until she arrived to their apartment. Sneaking in silently, she pulled out a set of clean clothes from the armoire and shut the door of the bathroom hurriedly. Turning on the hot water, she undressed and slipped inside, closing her eyes as the water hit her body. All the while, she couldn't resist smiling dreamily as she remembered Bruce's kiss and Batman's gesture of affection. _"Just tonight, I'll dream about it…I can fight it in the morning."_


	22. Reverence

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Reverence**

"I'm telling you, Mr. Fox, he's nuts," Brina insisted. "He wants us to get rest, but he insists on staying on patrol so he can try to catch the Joker."

"Mr. Wayne is the way he is, Brina. I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do to change that," Lucius responded as he looked up to the young woman. "But he means well, and we need to do what we can to help him."

Brina nodded her agreement reluctantly. "Can I get you a cup of coffee, sir?"

"I sure would appreciate it. It would wake me up," he winked, earning a grin out of her. She exited the office, nearly crashing into Coleman Reese. She greeted him with a 'good morning' and continued on her way, stealing a suspicious glance at the man. Lucius took off his glasses for a moment, looking up as Reese took a seat before him. "What can I do for you, Mr. Reese?"

Reese placed a file on Fox's desk, his mouth twisted into a harsh, condescending line. "You wanted me to do the diligence on the LSI holdings deal again. Well, I found some irregularities."

"The CEO is currently in police custody," Fox reminded him, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"No, not with their numbers," he explained, his eyes narrowing at Fox. "With yours." Opening the folder, he revealed a set of papers, all showing designs from prototypes that had been abandoned…until Batman came to Gotham. "Applied sciences…a whole division of Wayne Enterprises just disappeared, overnight. I went down to the archives and I started pulling some old files. Don't tell me you didn't recognize your baby out there pancaking cop cars on the evening news," he smirked. "Now you got the entire R and D department burning through cash, claiming it's related to cellphones for the army? What are you building for him now, a rocket ship?" Leaning back in his seat, he looked to the elder smugly and placed his fingertips together, as though he were a supervillain in a comic. "…I want ten million dollars a year…for the rest of my life."

Lucius cocked his head at him, looking completely stunned. "Let me get this straight…you think that your boss, one of the wealthiest, most powerful men in the world is secretly a vigilante, who spends his nights beating criminals to a pulp with his bare hands?" He could see the victorious look on Reese's face vanish as he dissected the basic argument the man had brought. "And your plan is to blackmail this person?" Grinning like a father who had heard a boogie-man story from a child, he leaned back in his seat and slipped his glasses on once more, selecting a sheet he was to inspect. "Good luck."

"…excuse me," Reese said, leaving behind the folder as his face became beet red. He nearly collided with Brina yet again as she entered the office once more with a mug of the fragrant drink.

"…what's with him?" she asked, making a face as she offered the drink to her boss.

"It's the strangest thing, Brina. Reese tried to blackmail Mr. Wayne, saying he's Batman," Lucius said calmly, a laughing smile on his face.

"Huh…that is weird," she grinned. "If he's our mole, then you don't think he'll share this with Tate or Earle, do you?"

"I think I've humiliated him enough to have second guesses," he reassured her. "Don't worry. He won't be a problem for now."

-B-

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Trent asked, looking over to Selina as she scanned her surroundings.

"Well, it wouldn't look very polite if all your coworkers came out for the funeral but you didn't," she said coolly, looking entirely at ease. "I can handle myself if anything goes wrong, you know that."

"I do…but I worry for you," he confessed, earning a kiss.

"That's why I love you," she winked. "I'm not afraid of facing this crazy world as long as you're beside me, Trent."

Smiling gently, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked over to Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes, and Jason Richards. "Sorry we're late."

"Hey," Harvey greeted them. "No sweat…nice of you to join us, Miss Kyle, but it could be dangerous."

"I like danger," she answered back.

"Hi Rachel. Isn't it dangerous to be here?" Trent asked.

"I asked her to stay at work," Harvey admitted.

"I couldn't stay, I need to be here," she insisted.

Selina and Trent shared a look, sharing secret smiles. Turning to his silent coworker, Trent asked, "Are you okay, Jason? You look exhausted-"

"I'm fine," he snapped. "What does it matter, anyway?" He stalked off, following the police parade without them.

"Hey!" Trent called after him. He looked to Harvey, gesturing to their angry friend.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harvey shook his head. "I wish I knew."

-B-

"I've checked all the databases. There are four possibles. Cross reference the addresses. Look for Park Side, overlooking the parade," Bruce instructed Alfred, running off to change into some daytime clothes. After seeing Elisa, he went as Batman to see Gordon who had contacted him using the watch. He arrived at a murder scene, finding two officers dead, hinting at the next target for the Joker – Mayor Anthony Garcia. He proceeded to take a block of the building wall where a bullet was embedded. The weapon had shattered, but with the help of the highly advanced computers, he was able to reconstruct the murder weapon and find a fingerprint. Now he just had to figure out where the man came from. Emerging with a motorcycle, Bruce looked over to his old friend as he prepared to head out.

"I got one!" Alfred shouted. "Melvin White, 1502 Randolph Apartment. Aggravated assult, moved to Arkham twice."

Armed with this knowledge, Bruce slipped on his helmet and waited for the temporary cave platform to rise. Once he was out, he straddled the bike and revved the engine, riding off towards the city in search of the address. With the Joker still at large, there was no telling what would happen. Loeb's funeral would prove to be the perfect stage for another great feat, and if he wanted to stop the maniac, he'd have to be at least five steps ahead. The city became more congested with citizens, mourners, officers, and members of the media as Bruce drew near to the heart of Gotham, prompting him to pull onto backroads that proved to be just as effective. He could hear the melancholy whine of bagpipes that were part of the procession, their farewell song to the fallen commissioner filling the air.

Pulling in to a closed off street, the parade still taking place on the other side of the line of police cars, Bruce parked his bike and removed his helmet, checking over his shoulders as he entered the building. Taking two steps at a time, he ran up the flights until he arrived at the correct floor, at least seven stories up from the ground. Outside, he could hear Mayor Garcia giving the eulogy. _"I don't have much time…"_ At last, he spotted the room number on the door and tested the handle. It gave way under his touch easily, allowing him to slip inside. The apartment was dark, and there was not a single sound to be heard that came from within the rooms. Taking cautious steps, he paused as he surveyed the empty place, his sight falling upon a group of eight young men tied, gagged, and blindfolded, all left in their undergarments. They were conscious, however, meaning they might have answers.

Kneeling down in front of one of them, Bruce, ripped the tape off one officer's mouth. The young man gasped for breath, his voice shaky as he asked in fear, "Who is it?"

"What happened?" Bruce chose to respond, lowering his voice so that it might not be recognized.

"They took our guns and uniforms!" the young man exclaimed. His answer made Bruce's brows knit together. He rose from his crouch quickly and strode towards the window to his left, the shade lifted just a few inches from the sill; placed by it was a telescope and a ticking timer. Bending his head, he peered through the tool…just as the timer went off and the shade flew up. Snipers that had been posted by the police on the rooftops mistook this for Bruce being the assailant, shooting at the window. Dodging, Bruce scrambled away, avoiding the bullets narrowly. Outside, the officers shooting in honor of Loeb continued about their routine…until an out-of-place shot shattered the order, sending the masses below into a chaotic panic. Bruce did not dare to check through the window again, instead choosing to run back downstairs.

"What's happening?!" asked the officer whom Bruce had helped.

"I'll send someone to you!" he shouted back, fighting to maintain calm as he rushed out. He had an awful sense that something had gone terribly wrong…that just maybe, someone had been lost to the Joker. Withdrawing the grapple gun, he shot it above his head as he reached the stairwell, throwing himself down until he reached the bottom floor. Stuffing the item down his jacket, he ran back outside, headed for the streets. Jumping over the police car, he remained unnoticed by many as he ran for the stage where the officials had gathered. He skidded to a halt, however, when he saw John Blake and Jason Richards lifting the body of a man…his glasses sliding down his nose and clattering onto the stage as he did not respond.

"No," he breathed, the memory of Jim Gordon's kindness flashing through his mind. He was the only cop at the station when Bruce's parents had died that showed him true compassion and shared a comforting smile with him. "Gordon…"

"Bruce?"

He felt like everything was moving slowly as he felt someone grab his arm and yank him aside, tugging him into one of the alleys. "Bruce!" He realized it was Elisa talking, her hands on either side of his face as she forced him to look down at her. "Bruce!" she repeated, her eyes filled with tears though her voice was firm. "Are you okay?"

"Gordon…he's-"

"Bruce, I…I'm so sorry, but…" Tears stained her cheeks as she embraced him, burying her face into his chest. "We lost him, Bruce…we lost him…how am I going to tell Barbara? Or the kids? Or Tim!"

Bruce wrapped his arms around her, feeling that he needed as much support as she did. She did not shove him away when he held her tight, breathing deeply to calm himself. The image of his parents lying still in a filthy alleyway haunted him, but the feel of Elisa's silky hair and the sound of her sobs grounded him in the present. _"I'll get the Joker, Jim…I'll get him for you. I promise."_

-B-

The Bat signal had been on for nearly two hours when Wuertz finally turned to the group of officers with him. "Switch it off, he ain't coming." John did so, his face blank as he completed the task. "He doesn't want to talk to us," Wuertz reasoned aloud, many of the police present looking to the floor in solemnness or staring out wistfully at the night skyline. Wuertz's face hardened as he added, "May God help whoever he _does_ want to talk to. C'mon…Blake, I think you've got the rest of the night off. Take care, kid."

"Sure…" John waited until the others had left, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket. Turning, he could see Elisa still leaning on the border of the rooftop, looking down balefully at the city. The memory of giving the bad news to Barbara Gordon was still fresh in their minds, making them feel dejected and worthless…

* * *

 _Elisa had to force herself to knock on the door, her eyes red and filled with sorrow. As the knock was answered, they could see Barbara Gordon's face become drained of all color. "No!" she had wept, shaking her head in denial._

 _"I'm sorry, Barbara," John spoke up, his voice soft._

 _Fighting back a sob, the blonde woman looked over her shoulder and looked to her two children, who peeked from around the corner, bewildered and frightened by her reaction. "Jimmy, go play with your sister, go ahead!" she demanded, waiting for her children to leave. It was not until they had gone that she allowed herself to bawl her eyes out, accepting John's embrace and Elisa's hand on her back._

 _"If there is anything that we can do, we're here for you," John assured her._

 _Barbara lifted her head, looking past Elisa and seeing a dark, crouched figure in the shadows. "Are you happy?...are you?!" she shouted, her heart breaking inside. "You brought this craziness on us...you did!"_

 _Elisa glanced over her shoulder, noticing the pointed ears and flapping cape of Batman as he remained hidden, watching the scene silently. She checked on Barbara as she heard the woman gasp for breath, then turned to face her partner, only to find that he was gone. "…I'm sorry," she whispered, speaking to both the devastated wife and Dark Knight. "I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

"You gonna head in?" John asked, snapping Elisa out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, never moving from her spot. "Not yet…I was supposed to leave at six today…now I don't feel like going anywhere." Looking to John, she patted his shoulder gently. "You go. I know that you and Brina will be busy…if you see him-"

"I'll send him your way," he stated.

"No," she shook her head. "They're right, he probably doesn't want to talk…just let him know that I'm sorry, and not to take Barbara's words to heart…there was nothing anybody could have done."

"…will do," he nodded. Hopping onto the ledge, he tugged out his grapple gun and shot it off at the nearest building, casting Elisa one last look before jumping.

Elisa watched as he swung off, wondering where Batman was that night. Wherever he was, she knew that he was suffering, and she desperately wished she could help him. Her phone began to buzz incessantly, making her sigh. Checking the number on it, she was surprised to see it was Augustus. "Grandpa?"

"Hello, Elisa…I am visiting Timothy and Rebecca…yes, Tim," he chuckled as the boy spoke up in the background. "And Ace. I merely wanted to check on you…I saw the news." She remained silent, her only response being a sharp intake of breath as she fought to remain calm. "…I do not suppose your dark friend is present?"

"I have no clue where he is, and I'm not getting married to him-" she started tiredly.

"No, Elisa, that is not what I meant…your friend, Gordon, worked with the Man of Bats, no? The Man of Bats must be hurt by the loss…he must want to speak to someone."

Elisa shook her head. "The whole troop had the Bat signal on for hours and he didn't show…he's not coming tonight, and I doubt he'll want to talk to me."

"…Try again, Elisa. Just for one more hour…if he does not show, come home…but I have a feeling that he may want to speak with someone he trusts."

She was grateful he had said 'trust' and not 'love'. She was beginning to see the real side to him that did not involve crazed beliefs about legends and marriage…deep down, Augustus van Ptera had a good heart. Looking to the floodlight, she could imagine Jim Gordon standing there, leaning casually against the tool as he waited for his caped friend. Striding over to it, she stroked her hand over the bat symbol, seeing the vigilante's dark eyes in her mind's eyes. "…just one hour, Grandpa…then I'll be home."

-B-

"From one professional to another, if you're trying to scare somebody, pick a better spot," Maroni scowled. "From this height, the fall wouldn't kill me."

"I'm counting on it," came the growling response just before Batman uncurled his fists and let the mobster fall. The man screamed as he fell until he hit the pavement with a loud smack, groaning in pain. Batman lunged off of the building, landing with ease before Maroni. Flipping the mob boss onto his back, he grabbed him by the shirt and demanded, "Where is he?!"

"I don't know where he is," Maroni wheezed, still shocked from the fall. "He found us."

"He must have friends."

" _Friends_?" Maroni echoed, giving the masked man a look. "Have you met this guy?"

"Someone knows where he is!" Batman growled.

" _Nobody's_ going to tell you nothing," he scoffed, a cruel smirk appearing on his face. "He was right. You got rules. The Joker...he's got no rules. _Nobody's_ going to cross him for you." He watched as Batman's face remained stoic, though there was something in his eyes that flickered with fear…fear for the city. "If you want this guy, you got one way…but you already know what that is," he chuckled coldly. "Just take off that mask and let him come find you…or are you going to let a couple more people get killed while you make up your mind?"

Smacking his gloved fist against the mobster's face, he waited until Maroni was slumped in unconsciousness before he dragged him aside, leaving him on the sidewalk. Batman stared at the man, his words resonating within him. He had one point – the Joker didn't follow rules. Alfred had told him that sometimes, there are men who just want to watch the world burn…Joker was one of these men. Turning away, Batman began to walk off when he sensed another presence. Whirling around, his cape fluttering around him, he scanned the perimeter and caught a glimpse of a red helmet behind one of the buildings. Stalking towards it, he calmly made his way over but found there was no one in the alley. Remembering Ra's training, he looked up and saw the figure scrambling to arrive at the rooftop. Using his grapple gun, he shot up to the top, tackling the figure once he had arrived.

The man in the red helmet grunted, punching Batman's jaw before scooting away. "Back off, Bats," he hissed, his voice muffled under the helmet. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Batman glared.

"Someone who's tired of being trampled on his whole life!" he declared, throwing a smoke bomb to the floor. Batman leapt past the smoke, tackling him nevertheless. The two men tussled in the smoke, their eyes burning from the heat and particles. The red-headed opponent kneed Batman in the chest and took off running, but not before Batman had ripped a piece of the leather jacket.

Rushing after him, Batman growled in frustration as he saw that the red-hooded figure had vanished. Fingering the fabric he had been able to tear off, he placed it in a compartment on his belt. _"Just what I need…more people who want to put on costumes."_ Leaping from the building, he glided through the air, making a mental note to contact John and Brina. Deep down, he felt a surge of pride as they had taken off and began patrolling the city. He insisted they do it together until they had more experience, to which they were more than happy to comply…most likely because any time not spent fight was spent kissing.

His thoughts on his protégés was distracted as he flew over a darkened part of town, hearing a familiar voice. _"Dent?"_

"You want to play games?" A gunshot echoed in the darkness. "How's that feel?"

Landing silently a good distance away, Batman could see Harvey Dent pressing a gun to a man's head. It was one of the men who had been arrested after Gordon's death, a man with pale skin and crazed eyes. Said man was gawking up at Harvey, stiff in his seat as he remained bound. How Harvey had been able to yank him out here alone was beyond him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. What he did know what that if anyone saw this, Harvey's pristine career as the White Knight of Gotham would be tainted.

"You wouldn't-" the man whispered.

"I wouldn't?!" Harvey shouted, his body shaking violently in anger as he lowered his head to the criminal. "You don't think I will? You don't think I will?" The victim shook his head just barely. Composing himself, Harvey nodded and pulled out his lucky coin. "No, I wouldn't. That's why I'm not going to leave it up to me." Holding up the silver circle, he explained, "Heads, you get to keep your head. Tails…not so lucky." The bound man's eyes were large and watery, fear finally settling in. "You want to tell me about the Joker?" Still, he refused to answer. He watched with bated breath as Harvey flipped the coin, catching it with ease. Harvey lifted his hand to reveal the head's side, causing the panicked man to giggle in relief. "Let's go again," Harvey said, starting to flip the coin once more.

"I don't know anything, I don't!" he screamed, his entire body shaking in horror. Tears streamed down his face as he begged for mercy.

"You're not playing the odds, friend," the DA sneered. "Let's do it again-"

A gloved hand shot out past Harvey's face, catching the coin and leaving Harvey stunned. "You'd leave a man's life to chance?" Batman snapped.

Harvey frowned. "Not exactly."

"His name is Schiff, Thomas. He's a paranoid schizophrenic, former patient at Arkham. The kind of mind that Joker attracts," Batman filled him in, tossing the coin back to him. "What do you expect to learn from him?" Batman stalked off, knowing that he had snapped Harvey back to his senses. The man was a great leader, but his anger had pushed him to the deep end…he couldn't have imagined what would have happened if Harvey _did_ kill Schiff.

Harvey was not finished, however. He trailed after Batman, causing the vigilante to face him again. Harvey hissed, "The Joker killed Gordon. He's going to kill Rachel!"

"You're the symbol of hope I could never be," Batman told him firmly. "Your stand against organized crime is the first legitimate ray of light in Gotham in decades. If anyone saw this, everything would be undone. All the criminals you pulled off the streets would be released and Jim Gordon will have died for nothing." He waited as his words sunk in, Dent remaining silent as he stared at the masked man. Maroni's words echoed in his mind, and he realized that perhaps they all had a point…perhaps it was time to turn himself in. "You're going to hold a press conference tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Harvey frowned.

"No one else will die because of me," he explained, ignoring the appalled look on Dent's face. "…Gotham is in your hands now." Without a second glance, he walked off into the night, leaving the infuriated man.

"You can't…You can't give in," Harvey shouted after him. "You can't give in!"

 _"I have to."_ Batman took off, using his gadgets to get him to the rooftops once more. Swinging and leaping, he found a precipice that served as a good point for take-off, spreading his cape and gliding over the city. Up in the sky, the Bat signal continued to blaze. _"What do they want?"_ It could very well be a trap, but it could also be the men and women Gordon had worked with…perhaps they had something on the Joker. At any rate, his curiosity was already caught and he decided to take a chance. Swooping high over the towers and spires of Gotham, Batman drew nearer to the Police Department, his eyes scanning the rooftop to see who had summoned him. As far as he could tell, there was only one figure present, her dark hair swaying in the wind. Relief filled him as he recognized the young woman, dropping in behind her from his flight.

Elisa spun around, startled by his sudden appearance. "…I didn't think you'd come," she admitted, hugging her arms as she walked past him to shut off the light. "I guessed you were busy."

"You could have used the watch to contact me," he pointed out.

"I know," she blushed, looking away. "I guess…I was remembering him." She rested her hand on the frame of the searchlight, her eyes dimming. "…he worked so hard to get this done…he worked hard for everything." Inhaling deeply, she faced the vigilante and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wuertz and Ramirez and a bunch of the boys were up here earlier trying to get in touch with you…they thought you might want to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to them," came the curt reply.

"We all figured as much," she shrugged.

Batman remained silent, contemplating what he had said to Harvey Dent earlier. Holding his breath, he took a step towards her and confessed, "I'm turning myself in."

Her head snapped up at this, her eyes large in shock. "What?! But you can't-!"

"The Joker's already killed Jim…it's just a matter of time before someone else I care about is next," he said soberly. "Tomorrow, Dent's holding a press conference…that's where I'll be."

"Batman, please, don't do this! What if Joker knows who you are and keeps killing anyways?" she reasoned, closing the gap between them until she was standing in front of him. "That man has no qualms about anything. He might say he'll stop when you take off the mask, but what's to stop him from continuing? What if he kills you-?"

"Maybe it's better that way," he murmured. He stared as Elisa's eyes blazed, her mouth twisted into a frown.

"Don't you _dare_ say that," she hissed. " _You're_ the one who started cleaning the city, not Dent. _You're_ the one these psychopaths created, not the other way around. _You're_ the hero Gotham has been given and the one Gotham needs and deserves to fight the kind of crime we have. Don't think otherwise and don't argue with me on that," she warned him.

Batman remained silent, taking in every detail of her face as well as every syllable she had spoken. The wind blew her hair back, a tendril of the midnight locks falling over her eyes. Stretching his hand out, he tucked it away, noticing how the fierce exterior suddenly became soft. The thought of seeing her gawking at him in the open, finally knowing the truth without having been told from him directly made him feel ashamed. She deserved to know…to judge for herself.

"Wait, what're you doing?" she asked, watching as his hands moved to his neck. She gasped as it clicked, seeing him undo the strap of the mask. "Batman, you can't-!"

"I want you to see who I am," he told her softly, making her heart skip a beat. "I want you to know the truth…before everyone else does."

Her hands came up to rest over his, stopping his efforts. Elisa shook her head, her dark eyes sincere and gentle as she looked up at him. "Don't do this," she pleaded. "Don't go out there and expose yourself…"

He shook his head. "I have to."

She squeezed her eyes shut as she bowed her head, composing herself. "…don't show me who you are…not yet." Looking up to him once more, she gave him a wry smile. "I'm hoping you'll change your mind last minute…I don't need to know who you are to respect and support you." Here brows furrowed as she dared to ask, "Humor me, but…why did you put on the mask in the first place? What made you want to do all…this?"

Lowering his hands from his cowl, he answered carefully, "Something happened that changed my life a long time ago…I made a promise to make things right."

Shyly, she placed her hand on his half-masked cheek. "For what it's worth, you're doing an incredible job keeping that promise." She lowered her hand from his face, her own cheeks filled with color as she looked him in the eyes. "…if you really do end up going tomorrow to that press conference, I want to know that no matter who you are, I'll stand by you and fight."

Nodding once, Batman said nothing, taking her hand in his. A part of him was relieved and grateful he didn't have to remove the mask, yet another part of him yearned for her to know the truth. He wanted to feel her hand on his face without the mask, he wanted to see her reaction…would she happy? Angry? Surprised? Would she already know he was Bruce Wayne? "Elisa?"

"Yes?" she answered quickly, her eyes glistening in the night.

"Elisa, I-" he began. The building floor opened, making them stiffen for an instant.

"Elisa, you've been up here for hours," Officer Ramirez said, poking her head out. "Are you still waiting for him…? Are you okay?" Her brows furrowed as she saw how still the young woman remained.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she nodded her head quickly. "I'm fine. I was…I was thinking…I didn't realize how long I was up here. I think I'll head home." Thankfully, Batman had the reflexes of a cat and made a speedy getaway. Joining Ramirez as she entered the building, she couldn't help but wonder what he had wanted to say to her. _"Please…please don't show yourself,"_ she prayed, remembering his message. _"It's not worth the destruction that's bound to come either way…please stay hidden."_

-B-

Rachel stared off into the night from inside Bruce's penthouse. When Harvey had called her earlier that evening, he pleaded to her that she needed to stay someplace safe. She immediately thought of Bruce and drove straight for the apartment. Alfred let her in and began to prepare the guest room, setting everything up for her. She waited, meanwhile, thinking of poor Jim Gordon and his family. He didn't deserve death…but she had seen him tackle Mayor Garcia and defend him with his life…she supposed that maybe, he wouldn't have gone out any other way. When Harvey called her a second time, she had assumed it was to make sure she was well. She was half-correct.

As Bruce walked into the room, dressed in his fine clothes that evening, Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, watching his face. "Harvey called. He said Batman's going to turn himself in."

"I have no choice," he answered her, still staring straight ahead.

"Do you honestly think that's going to keep the Joker from killing people?" she frowned.

"Maybe not," he said honestly, remembering Elisa. "But I have enough blood on my hands. I see now what I would have to become to stop men like him." Turning, he faced his childhood friend, walking up to her. Seeing Rachel's cold, disapproving eyes, he realized the flame he once harbored for her had extinguished. The heat in his heart belonged to someone else, someone who had been fighting by his side since he had appeared with the cowl in Gotham. Still, he had to be certain that there wasn't a shred of romance for Rachel, otherwise he would be lying to himself. "You once told me that if the day came when I was finished…that we would be together."

Rachel shook her head, her eyes darting away from his face. "Bruce, don't make me your one hope for a normal life."

His face calm, his voice monotone, he looked her in the eye and asked, "Did you mean it?"

"…Yes," she said hoarsely, almost as if she didn't want to admit it.

Bruce tucked her hair away from her face, his hand moving to the back of her head as he lowered his face and kissed her. Her lips parted for him as they shared the kiss, but he felt nothing…it was as if he was kissing a stranger. Recollections of Elisa's soft, yielding lips on his from when he was poisoned as Batman and when she danced with him as Wayne distracted him, making his heart yearn for her presence. Moments before on the rooftop, he had been ready to confess that he cared deeply for her, so that when he turned himself in, she would know of his intentions.

Bruce broke the kiss, pulling away from Rachel to gaze at her face. There was no indication that she was at all interested in him, or moved by their kiss. It gave Bruce a little relief, if not at least peace of mind. He couldn't fathom why she just wouldn't tell him flat out she didn't love him, but he decided to be the one to take the first step. "…Rachel, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"…I think…I _know_ …I'm in love with someone…but she's not you," he confessed, suddenly feeling as though there were a weight taken off of his shoulders.

A genuine smile grew on her face as she heard him. "…then you should tell her." He nodded, walking off to find Alfred. "Bruce," she called, making him look over his shoulder. She looked melancholy as she reminded him, "If you turn yourself in, they're not going to let you two be together." He said nothing, continuing to walk away as the truth continued to gnaw at his conscience.

-B-

 _They were everywhere – their leathery wings flapping and hitting them all over their bodies, their screeches piercing their ears, their sharp teeth nipping them until they bled. No matter what anyone did, they were not safe from these menaces. "Stop!" she could hear her father cry. "No more of this, Ghoul! I beseech you!"_

 _"You know the terms of my spell," came the cold, wicked answer. Fighting to open her eyes, she could see the tall figure in black robes, his amulet shining as he glared at the four humans before him. "Your daughters for my servants and your castle shall be left in peace. Unless…you should like to meet the other scourges I have brought."_

 _A wicked cackle filled the great hall, frightening the bats even more so. The young woman could see the bravest of her father's knights doing his best to shield her little sister from the creatures, who cowered into his arms. Looking up, she saw more men enter, all of them horrid. One was a giant, with a strange muzzle over his face and large muscles. Another held a shining gold cane which appeared to be more like a scythe, decked in green as he smiled smugly. Yet another entered, though this one appeared to be a living scarecrow with a horrid, stitched mouth and large, icy eyes. There was a woman in their midst, too, dressed in leaves and flowers that had sharp, thin points. A fat man rolled in after her, squawking like a bird. The last to enter was a grotesque jester, dressed in green and purple, his scarred face painted with white and red to create a terrifying grin._

 _"You will not have my daughters!" her father refused._

 _"But Lord van Ptera, you have no choice," the sorcerer informed him._

 _"Sir Robin, take Lady Terra away from here, I shall attend to Luna!" her father cried._

 _The young knight agreed, taking the brunette girl away only to have their way blocked with bats and vines. The plant woman approached them lazily, knowing there was nowhere to run._

 _The feel of a hand gripping tightly around the noble girl's wrist made her spin around, screaming as she saw the jester laugh in delight at her torment. Her father's pleas fell on deaf ears as the clown began to drag her away towards the ghoulish sorcerer, his nails digging into her skin._

 _Suddenly, the bats stopped flying around the room and gathered together, creating a stream as they zoomed in unison over everyone's heads. They screeched together in harmony, swirling around a crouched figure brooding upon a gargoyle. The figure stood as the bats continued to surround him, as if he held a power over them that could not be swayed by any command or threat. The man wore black armor, his cape billowing like his own pair of bat wings, and his face was concealed with a strange helmet fitted to look like that of a bat's._

 _"No…it's impossible!" the sorcerer fumed. "They only respond to me!"_

 _The new figure leapt down and landed firmly on his feet, stalking towards the villains. "Why would they listen to you…when I am their leader?" Spreading his cape out dramatically, the bats shot past him and attacked the entourage that the sorcerer brought, making them fall to their feet. The dark knight drew his sword and attacked the sorcerer, the two of them blocking and parrying at one another._

 _The girl, Luna, scrambled away from her captor as he was attacked, gathering her skirts until she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Looking up, she saw that the bats left the fiends to surround the sorcerer, his amulet lying on the ground. The armored man had crushed it under his foot, causing the strange men and woman that had invaded the hall to turn to dust. The sorcerer reached out to choke the knight only to turn to stone in his tracks. The bats flew out of the building, vanishing into the night outside…and then, all was still._

 _"Great Man of Bats!" her father cried, bowing to the armor-covered hero. "You have saved us from death…how can I repay you?"_

 _"I don't require payment," he said darkly, beginning to walk away._

 _In the back of the room, Lady Luna's sister, Terra, could be seen kissing Sir Robin most ardently, making her shake her head though she smiled. The smile vanished as she heard her father say, "I'm afraid Terra is promised to Sir Robin, but my eldest, Luna, could be your wife!"_

 _Fury filled her as she spun to face him, seeing the glee in his eyes. "You will not give me away as though I am some prize, Father!"_

 _"Forgive her, Luna is a bit outspoken-" Lord van Ptera apologized to the stoic man._

 _"I will not marry him, I refuse!" she shouted, glaring at the dark man. "I shall forever be in your debt, but I will not allow my father to offer me to you. I won't stand for it." Her skirts swirled around her as she stalked off, her hair wild as she ran away to her room. She slammed the door after herself, leaning against the wooden barrier. "He can't do that to me…he can't…" she murmured hugging her arms as she walked to the open balcony. Falling to her knees, she rested her head on her arms, which she placed on the stone banister, and began to weep._

 _"Milady."_

 _The gruff rumble made her gasp, scooting away as she saw the dark knight climb over the edge and crouch beside her. "Please, leave me be…" she whispered. "I'm too forward for any man, and I don't even know you!"_

 _"I believe you should make your own choices," the Man of Bats told her gently, making her stare in surprise. "Choose your husband. I'll not stand in your way."_

 _There was something sad and sincere in his eyes as he told her these things, filling her heart with a great ache. She touched his cheek, caressing his skin with her fingertips. She could see he was bewildered by her actions, and though she had protested she would not fall for him, she pressed her lips to his parted mouth and kissed him. As he wrapped his arms around her, she felt herself melting into his embrace. When he pulled away, he helped her to her feet, holding her hands in his._

 _"Lady Luna, let me try to make you happy," he whispered._

 _Luna smiled at him beautifully, ready to consent when a shadow fell over them. The glint of a knife in the moonlight made her eyes grow large. She did the first thing she could think of – she shoved her beloved out of the way. The blade buried itself into her chest, piercing her heart as her blood spilled and stained her white gown._

 _"You wicked woman!" the attacker hissed. The assailant was also a woman, but she wore robes and scarves which covered her body and face. Yanking the knife out of Luna's body, she revealed, "You ruined my chances for revenge. This traitor trained under my father, and now he has murdered him by turning the bats against his magic…I wanted to be the one to kill him, but you had to ruin it all!"_

 _Luna's eyes closed for a moment, hearing a struggle, and then a feminine scream. The pain was numb, oddly enough, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the Man of Bats tug off his helmet, revealing a handsome face stricken with grief, his brown hair falling into his dark eyes. "Don't die," he pleaded, taking her into his arms. "I can't lose you!"_

 _"You won't…" She felt strangely at peace as she smiled wearily, touching his cheek. "One day, we will be together again…and then, when we are both a little wiser and stronger, we will defeat those who tried to rob us of our happiness, and live the life we wished for…" Using her last ounce of strength, she lifted her head and kissed his mouth one last time. "Until we meet again, my love…"_

 _Her eyes closed and all faded to black, but not before she heard a cry of agony, calling her name…_

* * *

"NO!"

Elisa gasped, her eyes bursting open as she sat up, her body springing up like a jackknife. Pressing her hand to her chest, she felt a terrible ache in her heart, tears falling from her face. "Oh my God," she sighed, covering her face. "Breathe…breathe, woman…"

"Hey, you okay?" Vicki asked, putting toothpaste on her brush. "Dream?"

"Nightmare," she answered through her hands.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…" Flipping her hair out of her face, she exhaled and placed her feet on the floor. Brina's bed was already made and there was no sign of her sister. "Did you see Brina?"

"She and Tim left with John a little earlier. They took the dog with them. Becky's gone to work, too."

Rising from her bed, Elisa shook her head as she fought to clear her mind of the heart-wrenching dream. She wished she could stop having those…she didn't dare mention these to anyone, especially not her grandfather. He would probably say it was a revelation of her past life or how she was connected to the princess of the family and whatnot.

"You sure you're okay?" Vicki persisted, seeing how pale Elisa looked. "Maybe you should stay and rest a little while longer."

"No…I need to be there."

"Hmm, when your boyfriend turns himself in?" she asked coolly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Elisa sighed. "There's nothing going on-"

"Yeah, and I'm an heiress," Vicki rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Denial Girl. Let's get dressed and get to this shindig on time."

-B-

Traveling in the police car, John, Brina, Tim, and Ace drove out to the construction site and snuck into the old warehouse, activating the platform that would take them below. Their eyes grew large as they saw both Bruce and Alfred destroying files and materials, tossing them into a furnace built into the wall. "Bruce!" Brina cried, jumping off the platform before it even reached the floor. Running to them, she demanded, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm cleaning house. Would you mind helping?" Bruce answered coolly, handing Alfred another stack of papers.

"Logs as well?" the old butler inquired, checking the papers he had been given.

"Everything," Bruce said. "Anything that can lead back to Lucius or Rachel." He managed a wry smile as Ace trotted over and grabbed a file in his mouth, offering it to Bruce. "Good dog," he muttered, patting the animal's head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" John said, rushing over to them. "What's going on? And what's all this about Batman turning himself in?" His eyes searched Bruce for an answer, hoping that he might have gotten a sense of humor and was fooling around with them…all he found was silent sadness that shone in Bruce's face. "No…no, no, no, no, you can't!"

"You're not really gonna let them arrest you, are you?" Tim asked, fear settling in as he understood what was happening.

"The Joker wants Batman, that doesn't mean you two need to turn yourselves in," Bruce said, sticking his batarangs back into their compartment with his suit before the case sunk underground. Looking to Tim, he messed the boy's hair and said, "If I don't, more people could get hurt." Raising his eyes to the butler, he asked, "People are dying, Alfred. What would you have me do?"

"Endure, Master Wayne," Alfred said, joining the group. "Take it...they'll hate you for it, but that's the point of Batman." John and Brina nodded in agreement, praying that he could talk some sense into Bruce. "He can be the outcast. He can make the choice that no one else can make…the right choice."

"Well, today I found out what Batman can't do," Bruce said with a shake of his head. "He can't endure this. Today you get to say, 'I told you so'."

Alfred gave him a sad smile, seeing how the youngsters frowned and looked away. "Today, I don't want to." The group trudged back to the platform as the lights of the hideout shut down, slowly encasing the room in darkness. Unable to see them all so upset, the butler decided to try and humor them. "…But I did bloody tell you!" This made Bruce grin and Tim laugh, though John and Brina remained stoic. "I suppose they'll lock me up as well, as your accomplice-"

"Accomplice?" Bruce chuckled. "I'm going to tell them the whole thing was your idea."

The young couple remained silent as the men bantered, the two of them sharing a quiet, stern look. "He can't do this," Brina whispered.

John shook his head. "I have a feeling if Mr. Dent is a firm believer of the Batman like he says he is, he's not going to let this happen."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

John opened his mouth to respond when Bruce spoke up. "John, seen anybody around lately wearing a red helmet?"

"A red helmet? Why?" the officer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I ran into someone last night, it looked like he was spying on me…he moved like he was trained by the League of Shadows," Bruce explained.

"No, I haven't _seen_ anyone, but a report came in the other day about a mugging that took place in the Narrows and the young woman – her name's Harley – she said that a guy in black and wearing a red helmet came out of nowhere and beat up the guys." Cocking his head, he asked, "Think he could be trouble?"

"Well, he didn't seem to like Batman very much, so I'm wondering what's his story," Bruce explained.

"I'll poke around and see what I can find." Going to Bruce, he offered his hand to his mentor. "I don't think you should be doing this, but…good luck."

Bruce shook his hand, a grateful look shining through in his eyes. "Thanks." He accepted Tim's embrace and Ace's head as the dog whined and rubbed his body against the man's. Looking to Brina, he saw that she remained with her arms crossed, reminding him of Elisa. "What? No good-bye?"

"No, because this isn't good-bye. Nothing's going to happen to you, and Batman is not finished," she frowned. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she shook her head at him. "…but in case the universe decides to be a jerk and prove me wrong to spite me…" She tackled him with a hug, getting teary-eyed. He smiled at this, hugging her back. When she pulled away, however, she wiped her eyes clean and stared at him stoically. "I'll break you out of the slammer later."

"O-kay," he sighed, rolling his eyes. So much for a sincere, heartfelt goodbye.


	23. Chaos

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Chaos**

Lucius had just settled into his office when he heard the pounding of feet out in the hall. Raising his head, his eyes widened as John Blake, Brina Montez, Tim Grey, and a black Great Dane all rushing towards him. "…am I missing the circus, or did you all just miss me?"

"Mr. Fox, you've got to convince Bruce not to turn himself in!" Brina pleaded.

"Yeah, they can't take him away!" Tim insisted. Ace barked his agreement.

Rising from his chair, he shook his head at them. "I'm afraid there's not much I can do. You know that when Mr. Wayne sets his mind on something, he won't budge."

"At any rate, I'm almost certain he won't do it," John added. "If I know Bruce, he won't be able to quit being his other self for long, and for another, I feel that Dent won't allow for this either. I've got a feeling that someone's going to pull some strings."

"But Robin-!" Brina started, silenced as he placed his finger on her lips.

"Trust me, darling," he winked.

Tim and Ace shared a look. "Yuck," Tim grimaced while the dog sneezed.

Lucius couldn't resist an amused grin at the group, walking around the desk towards them. "Well, even if anything should happen, I think I have something that may cheer you up, Tim."

"For me?" Tim asked, his curiosity caught at once.

Fox said nothing, motioning with his hand for them to follow. Together, the group joined him at the elevator. After Tim's sneaking into Applied Sciences, both Bruce and Lucius decided to add a special option to the elevator. Lucius pulled out the key and unlocked the level, allowing them to travel below Wayne Enterprises to the basement. Leading them in, he walked up to one of the huge file cabinets and lifted the cloth from it. Setting it aside, he tugged the handle and revealed what was held within. The suit was made for a small person, a child to be exact, colored in dark shades of green and red. A hooded cape had been set aside, as well as combat boots and a set of goggles that could serve as a mask.

"Mr. Wayne asked me to see what I could do once he got a hold of your measurements," the elder smiled, enjoying the look of awe on the boy's face.

"Is this…is it really mine?" Tim asked, his eyes glistening.

"Wait 'til Elisa finds out," John muttered, already imagining her mortified reaction.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne doesn't want you jumping off rooftops or battling the scum of the underworld just yet, Mr. Grey," Lucius chuckled. "Now…what would you like to call yourself?"

"Robin," Tim said immediately, causing both Brina and John to gawk at him. "I want to be as free as Robin…and just as brave." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at John, whose eyes watered as he realized where the namesake had come from. "…you're the first man who treated me like a person and looked after me…like your little brother."

"Well…I guess 'Batboy' wouldn't match with the costume either," John chuckled, kneeling down and embracing the boy. "Thanks, Tim."

"Let's not say any 'thank you's' yet," Brina warned them, though she, too, was touched by the display. "We still have one big problem. Our fearless leader is going to jail." She hated being the Debbie Downer, but she knew it to be true…without Bruce, they would be lost.

-B-

In the early light of day, a group of Maroni's men quickly and quietly passed down small crates loaded with goods. Some of the men had worked for Carmine Falcone until he had been arrested and locked up in Arkham once he'd lost his mind. They had pledged their loyalty to Maroni now, considering having work a bonus to being penniless and hungry. One man started to pile the crates into a truck and was about to shut it when he was yanked inside, screaming until something rendered him unconscious.

"Hey, what's going on?" one of the overseers demanded. "You," he pointed to another. "Check it out."

The mob lackey did so reluctantly, sensing that there would be no good coming from this. No sooner had he opened the doors did he receive a boot to the face. A man dressed in black flipped out of the truck and began to shoot at the men, hitting some in their limbs and sending them crying to the floor. Landing nimbly atop a set of the crates that had yet to be moved, the assailant continued to shoot down the members of the mob, making sure only to wound them. Hearing a shout from behind, he spun around and shot the man, his eyes widening in a moment's panic. The bullet had hit the man's side, blood spilling and soaking the thug's jacket.

 _"Oh no…tell me I didn't kill him!"_ Red Hood dropped to the floor, lifting the man's shirt to check for the wound. A long breath of relief flew out of him as he saw the bullet had merely grazed his side. Another shout from behind made his head snap up to see more men coming. Looking around at the merchandise that would be sold to unfortunates and addicts, he pulled out his lighter and tossed it to the exposed pile. The flame caught on quickly, licking the wood until it spread over the hill of boxes containing the drugs.

As cries of panic and protest filled the air, intermingling with the smoke from the debris, the Red Hood ran away into the alleys of the slums in the Narrows. Climbing up to the rooftops, he caught his breath and tugged his helmet off. Staring at the red, all he could think about was that fear he felt, the guilt, of thinking he had caused a death. _"I can't stop now…I need to show up the Batman and Joker…I need to be better than them both and get back at them…"_ So why was he having second guesses about his methods?

-B-

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming," Harvey Dent began as he took his place at the podium on stage. Bruce Wayne remained against the wall with an assortment of other bystanders that had fought their way in, eager to hear and see who the Batman really was. Inside, Bruce felt himself torn in two – his rational side argued and pressed him to take responsibility and turn himself in; his Batman side, on the other hand, remained silent, knowing that no argument needed to be stated to realize that everything his friends had told him was true…Joker would not stop even if he had the identity of the Batman.

"Hey."

At the sound of her voice, Bruce glanced over and felt his heart race. "Elisa," he said softly as she stood beside him. "You came, too?"

"I have to…I need to be here for him," she said firmly, slipping her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Why?" he asked casually, keeping his eyes on Harvey. "Dent's not secretly your relative, is he-?"

"I'm not here for Dent," she clarified. "I'm here for Batman…he's my partner and friend."

Bruce's eyes darted to look over at her though his face remained facing Dent's direction. He wanted so desperately to reach over and take her hand, admit the truth before she and the rest of Gotham received the shock, but he bit his tongue.

"Should we give into this terrorist's demands?" Harvey continued on, loyally vouching for the Batman. "Do we really think that-?"

"Would you rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?" a reporter from behind Bruce and Elisa called out, causing everyone to start murmuring in agreement. Elisa began to turn around and glare at the woman, preparing a sharp remark until Bruce grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"The Batman _is_ an outlaw," Harvey agreed, silencing the crowd. His eyes scanned the room as he added, "But that's not why we're demanding he turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared! We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets for us until now."

"Things are worse than ever!" a man shouted from his seat.

Harvey nodded. "Yes they are..." Looking up at them all, his brows furrowed in determination, he said, "But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you...the dawn is coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken, but to _us_ , not to this madman!"

"No more dead cops!" one of the officers in the back demanded, earning shouts of support from his friends.

"He should turn himself in!" a spectator shouted, earning applause from the masses.

With his jaw set firm, Harvey nodded his head once. "So be it. Take the Batman into custody."

Holding his breath, Bruce took a step forward, only to freeze in place as he heard Harvey say aloud, "I am the Batman." Bruce watched on in shock as Harvey offered his wrists to a pair of officers, who cuffed him uncertainly.

"No…he's lying."

Looking over his shoulder, his brows furrowed, Bruce asked, "What?"

"Harvey's not Batman," Elisa shook her head, her eyes narrowed as she watched him go. She was not in a state of panicked denial nor anger…rather, she was quite calm, almost pensive.

Bruce felt a sense of relief fill him as he saw this, continuing to play the fool. "How would you know? You ever seen his face?"

"I just…I _know_ it's not Harvey." Her eyes met with Bruce as she asked, "The question is, why is he admitting to it and turning himself in?" Shaking her head, she patted Bruce's shoulder and said, "I need to go…I've gotta get to the station. It's going to be crazy."

"Elisa!" Bruce said, grabbing her arm. Their eyes locked and he felt his stomach twist in a knot. _"Say it…tell her. I'm Batman."_ "…will I see you later?"

She blinked in surprise, blushing as she nodded. "Yeah…later."

Releasing her, Bruce watched her go, a pang of guilt filling him. _"Idiot…way to go, Batman. Way to go."_

-B-

Rachel felt her heart tremble as she watched Harvey allow the police to handcuff him and take him away on the television. This was not what she imagined it would look like when both Harvey and Bruce told her about Batman's surrender. "Alfred!" Rachel called, clutching an envelope in her hand. "Why is he letting Harvey do this?" she demanded as the old man joined her.

"He went down to the press conference," he explained.

"I know, and he just stood by!" she frowned, outraged.

"Perhaps both Master Bruce and Mr. Dent believe the Batman stands for something more important than the whims of a terrorist, Ms. Dawes, even if everyone hates him for it," Alfred reasoned calmly. "That's a sacrifice he's making. He's not being a hero, he's being something more."

Her lips curled into a scowl. "Yeah, you're absolutely right. Letting Harvey take the fall for this is _not_ heroic at all." Heaving a sigh, she looked up to the man affectionately. "You know him better than anyone."

"I do."

Extending her hand, she offered him the envelope. "Will you give this to him for me? When the time is right?"

He took the slip, his brows knitted together. "How will I know?"

"It's not sealed." Giving him a wistful smile, she placed her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "Bye, Alfred."

"Goodbye, Rachel," he said, a sense of dread filling his chest. As he watched her go, he turned the envelope over in his hands, wondering what could be so important that she could not tell Bruce himself in person. Still, he was not one to pry into others' affairs. If he knew the time had come, he would check the contents before giving it to his master. He only hoped that Rachel knew what she was doing.

-B-

Dusk was beginning to settle over Gotham as John and Brina suited up in Applied Sciences, accepting Fox's newest toys. "I'm just glad Bruce didn't really turn himself in," Brina said to them as she slipped on her mask. "Things would have gotten really messed up."

"Yeah, but now they've got Dent, and Bruce says that the Joker will probably try to strike. D'you think that was Dent's plan the whole time?"

"If we were mind readers, things might be either very simple or very turbulent for us all," Lucius responded. "Speaking of turbulent, Mr. Wayne told me that there's a new boy in town…some fellow with a red helmet."

"I heard it from the guys at the station," John nodded. "This guy calls himself 'the Red Hood'. He took down a drug cartel this morning, but he shoots like a maniac. He's going to get someone killed."

"If you ask me, he's doing this for attention. Why else would anyone do stuff like that?" Brina asked. "…then again, I suppose some people say the same about us."

John chuckled at this, grabbing his belt and snapping it on. An alert on Fox's computer made them gather around as Lucius tapped the screen to learn more. "There's been a break in at Daggett Industries, the weaponry storage house on 5th and Harper Avenue."

"We're on it," Brina said, putting on her cape.

Getting to their motorcycles, the young couple's transformation complete, Nightwing and Sparrow departed from the underground facility via a secret tunnel that led out to behind Wayne Enterprises. Cutting past the traffic, they found the road that led them directly to the storage house, set by the docks of the upper class area in Gotham. Pulling to a halt, the masked duo jumped off their bikes and ran for the building, finding that the gate door had already been rammed down. Another motorcycle rested a few feet away, and the doors to the warehouse had been blown open, the sounds of battle coming from within.

"This doesn't look good," Sparrow noted, following her boyfriend inside. Pulling out their weapons, the two entered the darkened cavity and found an assortment of security guards lying defeated on the ground. A few feet away, a man in black stood up, adjusting his red helmet over his face. "It's him!" Sparrow whispered.

Red Hood turned and faced the pair, twirling his gun lazily around his finger. "So, it looks like Bats is busy, then? He sent the fledglings to fight instead." He chuckled as they stood ready at attention. "Cute, real cute. Y'know, instead of fighting me, you ought to be helping. Daggett was bad enough. Now that Tate's taken over, she's been preparing massive firearms to be deported overseas. She's trying to do something big."

"We'd love to help, if you'd stop hurting people," Sparrow snapped.

"Feisty little birdie," Red Hood chuckled. He cast Nightwing a look, seeing how the man was eyeing his weapon. "What's the matter, bird boy? Does my gun make you uncomfortable?"

"Guns aren't dangerous, it's the people who use them." With a flick of his wrist, Nightwing tossed a batarang, the small weapon slashing through Red Hood's hand and knocking the weapon to the floor. "You need to step away from the firearms, Hood, before someone's hurt."

"On the contrary, Nightwing, it's my presence here that will save countless lives," he answered, plucking a small sphere from his belt and tossing it to the mountains of crates behind him.

"Get down!" Nightwing shouted, throwing himself atop Sparrow just as a blast shook the building. The two of them glanced up and grimaced at the sight of the flames eating the dangerous materials, the tendrils of fire reaching up to the roof. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sparrow replied, accepting his assistance. "You show Mr. Red-Head some manners, I'll get the security guards out of here."

Red Hood dashed for the doors, ready for his getaway until he felt a swift, thin cord wrap around his legs, causing him to fall. Grunting, he flipped over and tugged a knife from his belt, cutting the cord just as Nightwing landed on him, fighting to tug the helmet off. "Don't you dare!" Red Hood fumed. "You don't see me doing that to you!"

"You're acting out of line, Hood," Nighwing growled, wincing as Red Hood punched him in the stomach.

"You idiot!" he fumed, flipping him over so that he was crouched over, keeping Nightwing pinned as he wrapped his fingers around his neck. "I'm doing the same thing you would have done with _Batman_!" Nightwing couldn't help noticing how he spat out his mentor's name as though it were a curse. "What separates us?!"

"Very small details," Nightwing said through gritted teeth. "One, we don't use guns."

"I don't go killing people!" he bellowed, gasping as Nightwing jabbed him in the stomach and groin, tossing him off.

"Maybe not on purpose, but one day you could slip up and take a life…maybe you'll choose to do it," he said, getting to his feet and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I would never-!" Red Hood yelled, falling as Nightwing's batarangs flew from his hands, sending him falling to the ground when the weapons cut through his clothes.

"Two, we don't let our emotions take a hold of us…and if we do, we have someone to keep us in check," Nightwing listed off, pulling out his Escrima sticks from his back. Twirling them in his fingers, he smirked as Red Hood gave an angry cry and ran for him. He agilely flipped over the man, using the sticks to smack his adversary down. "Three, we don't do this for attention."

"Who said I wanted attention?!" Red Hood choked, grabbing his second gun from his belt and shooting at Nightwing. "You self-righteous-!" A foot in his face made him topple over as Sparrow had glided back inside and smacked the toe of her boot against his head.

Leaping backwards, Sparrow landed beside Nightwing, the two of them jumping out of the way as a piece of the room fell down. "Nightwing, we've got trouble," Sparrow informed him, pointing to the entrance of the building. Standing mesmerized by the scene was Vicki Vale, accompanied by her cameraman.

"Great," Nightwing scowled. "C'mon, let's get outta here!"

Sprinting in the direction of the doors, the two vigilantes hopped over the news team, shooting their grapple hooks out so that they could swing over to their motorcycles before the police could arrive. "Wait, what happened to Red Hood?" Sparrow asked, the two of them looking back just as the building collapsed.

"…I don't know," he shook his head. "But I've got a feeling that this won't be the last time we see him."

-B-

Night had already taken a hold of Gotham when Harvey Dent was placed inside an armored truck and was taken away. No one thought anything too drastic would occur in transporting Dent to Central Holding. When the streets had been blocked with trucks that had been set on fire, they tried taking a different route…that was when Elisa got a call from one of the SWAT officers driving the holding truck.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, clutching Harvey's lucky coin.

"The path's been blocked, some genius set trucks on fire and set them in the middle of the…" Elisa's eyes widened as a cackle from her nightmares sounded off in her mind. "Oh no, Harvey's in trouble!" She took off running, heading for her motorcycle at the front of the MCU. Slipping onto the bike, she looked down at her watch, a certain man's dark eyes flickering before her. "Please be close by," she whispered, pressing the button before placing her helmet on and riding down the street at an incredible rate. The GPS on her bike glowed of its own accord, showing her a map of the streets, a moving red point symbolizing the truck. "What the…?" She smiled as she realized someone must have received her call and activated a tracking signal to show on her bike. _"Batman…I knew you were still out there."_

Racing through the traffic, Elisa took the shortcuts shown on the screen, cutting off several people. She was not about to have Dent die…not after what had happened to Jim Gordon. Continuing along, she found herself in an underground passage, bypassing debris left and right. Her brows furrowed as she realized the symbol for the truck aligned with her. Turning her head to the right, she could see an eighteen-wheeler on the opposite lane, separated by the pillars the directed traffic. Inside the open vehicle was a group of men in clown masks…one of them aiming a rifle at her. Distracted by the truck, she faced forward and realized she was about to collide with a parked vehicle. Hitting the brakes, the bike's rear hit the car as the clown henchman missed. Nevertheless, the motorcycle spun and slid, hitting the wall moments after she jumped off, grimacing in pain.

Panting for breath, she held her side as she wobbly rose to her feet, leaning against the concrete barrier that separated the streets. "Great," she muttered, glancing to her bike. She wasn't sure if she could drive, or if she ought to, at least not right away. She started towards the vehicle nevertheless, wondering how to catch up to the fiends until she heard a whirling roar approaching her. Looking up, she saw a dark figure slowing on a strange vehicle she had seen before…the Batpod. Lifting the visor of her helmet, she sighed in relief and waited until he came to a complete stop. "They went ahead…I'll catch up-"

"Get on," Batman urged her. "We'll get them. Together."

Despite the circumstances, she felt her mouth turn up into a smile as she hurried over to him, saddling behind the vigilante and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm glad you didn't go to the conference," she said softly, sensing him tense under her arms.

"…I did."

Her brows furrowed at this but she wasn't allowed time to wonder or question him. Batman started the motor of his bike and shot off, the sensation of Elisa's arms around his torso making his blood pulse faster than before. Elisa, meantime, felt her eyes widen as he crashed through a set of doors and drove through the ground floor of a mall. Using the controls built into the handle, he shot at the next pair of doors, allowing them to blast through the wall and out onto the main street. She leaned against him, her body curved against his as he turned the Batpod and the wheels rotated to bring them to a halt. Raising her head, she could see the truck the clowns had been driving was now blocked off by them, the armed truck that kept Dent behind them and coming to a stop at the next light.

"Hang on, and keep your head down," Batman warned her, revving the engine and speeding down towards the approaching truck. Elisa obliged willingly, but she found herself staring wide-eyed as he maneuvered the vehicle. She watched as Batman activated a set of grapple hooks and shot them to the front of the truck that the Joker was currently driving straight for them. Once the items had embedded themselves into the fender, Batman swerved the Batpod and tilted it so that they drove around and under the truck. Elisa sucked in a breath as she fought to control the urge to scream. Once they came out on the other end, Batman wove his way between the lampposts and clicked a switch on the handles which caused the thin but strong cords to bury themselves into the pavement. Elisa's hold on his waist tightened as she saw he made no efforts to stop at the approaching wall. The strange bike took her by surprise when it began to roll up the vertical surface and paused for an instant, allowing the center portion which contained them and the motor to swing around to face the street again before it collapsed onto the sidewalk. They turned around just in time to see the truck flip over thanks to the grapples and crash on its backside.

Elisa waited with bated breath, wondering how anyone could survive such a flip in that vehicle. Her worries escalated as she saw that the Joker emerged, rolling onto the road but seemingly unscathed, and began to shoot off his Tommy gun at the pavement. It was as if he were the matador and Batman was the bull. Holding on for dear life, she said nothing as Batman drove full speed ahead at the Joker. She could feel him become taut and hard under her hold, a growl rumbling from within him.

"Come on! Hit me!" she heard the Joker shout as they neared him. Elisa squeezed her eyes shut as she ducked her head down, unable to watch. "HIT ME!" the Joker bellowed just as Batman gave his own furious cry, narrowly missing the clown on purpose and swerving past him. The side of the vehicle scraped against the street, hitting the back of the truck they had just defeated. Both vigilante and cop tumbled off of the bike, collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion.

Though her mind was hazy, she could see that Batman lay a few feet away with one of the Joker's henchman flipping him over so he was on his back. He reached down to grab Batman's mask. "No," she said, her voice a hoarse whisper. Her limbs felt like jelly after the frightening experience, but her mind was fighting to get her up. Sparks flew as the henchman was shocked by Batman's mask even though the hero lay unconscious. The Joker laughed maniacally, making faces and mockingly jerking his limbs at his helper as if he were impersonating what he had just looked like. Spitting on his henchman, Joker crouched over Batman's still body and grabbed him by the throat…just as one of the SWAT officers pointed a large gun to his back.

Letting loose an irritated growl, the Joker turned for a moment and pleaded almost politely, "Could you please just give me a minute-?" The officer kicked him down onto his back and revealed his face.

"We got you, you son of a bitch!" Lieutenant Jim Gordon snarled, never removing the weapon from the Joker's body. As other officers came and surrounded the criminal, Gordon slowly backed away, enjoying the disappointed look on the man's pasty face. Taking off, he knelt down and tugged Batman up, the two men's eyes meeting in silence. "…you're not the only one who can surprise everyone," Gordon joked, seeing the shock and relief in the vigilante's eyes. Guilt crept through the lieutenant as he explained, "I couldn't risk him getting to my family-" Batman's tight grip around his hand and the quirk in his lips silenced him, giving him all the assurance he needed to know that his dark partner and friend was glad he was back.

Together, the two men got up and hurried to Elisa, who was still disoriented. "Ellie, you okay?" Gordon asked softly. The look in her eyes made him want to cry as she began to laugh and weep at once.

"Jim!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "I thought we'd never see you again! Thank God you're okay!"

Gordon returned the embrace, holding her close until they could no longer breathe. Pulling away, he had to compose himself as he was overwhelmed with emotions. "I…have to get Harvey."

Elisa nodded, wiping away her tears. "We'll talk later," she agreed, her mind spinning from the constant movement and now the onslaught of feelings. As Gordon excused himself and went back to the truck, Elisa wobbled on her feet. "I'm okay," she said as Batman grabbed her arm and placed it around his neck. "I'm fine, really."

"No you're not," he stated simply, taking her in his arms and holding her aloft.

"I can manage," she argued, though her vision was swimming. "The motorcycle…"

"I'm taking you home," he informed her.

"No…I'm fine," she repeated, her head slumping against his neck only to snap up as she realized what was happening. "Wait, I can drive-!"

"Hold on, and don't let go," he instructed her as he mounted the Batpod, placing her in front of him on the bike. He figured this might keep her alert until they got back.

"But…the bike you gave me-!" she protested as the engine started.

"I've initiated the autopilot on it. It'll be back at your place by the time we return," he answered gruffly.

"That thing has autopilot?" she mumbled, her eyes snapping open as the vehicle roared and lunged forward, cutting through the streets. She gripped the handles tightly, suddenly alert as Batman leaned against her and drove. Elisa tried to focus on breathing and blinking – her primary concerns were to stay awake and remain calm as she was taken back. Her greatest relief at the moment was knowing that Jim Gordon was alive and well. She imagined Barbara would feel even more conflicted that she currently did now, and the kids would be overjoyed, too.

"We're here."

Elisa's head snapped up as she took in a sharp breath. She realized she must have dozed off, because they were now stationed at the back entrance of the apartments. She felt Batman's arm wrap around her waist as they shot up into the air, and suddenly she was standing in front of the French doors to her room. "Oh man," she murmured, rubbing her forehead. "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes."

She wondered if he was smiling from the sound of his voice. Raising her head, she looked up and saw that he was gazing down at her, silent and stoic, though there was something in his eyes that showed longing. She could not contain herself as she smiled shyly at him. "…I'm glad you didn't turn yourself in." When he didn't answer her, she looked away, thinking perhaps she had overstepped her bounds. His gloved hand was under her chin without a moment's notice, gently tilting her head up so that he might look into her eyes again.

"…Elisa-" He started, stopping as the doors opened.

"Geez, I thought you'd never come back," Brina whispered, poking her head out. "Why are you just…oh!" Her eyes widened as she saw her big sister and Batman, their bodies pressed together and looking extremely intimate. "Uh…my bad," she smiled weakly as they gave her a dirty look. "Umm…I'm going to get a glass of water."

Rolling her eyes, Elisa shook her head, taking a step towards the doors when she felt her knees buckle. "Oh-!" She gasped just as Batman caught her, picking her up once more. "Batman, put me down…please?" she pleaded, bashfully keeping her eyes on the symbol on his chest. She was answered with silence and chivalry as he carried her inside. She felt at ease in his arms, her head drooping to rest against his neck. Her anxiety and adrenaline finally quelled, her body and mind were exhausted and caved in as she felt sleep starting to take over. "No…I need to be at the station…"

"You need rest," he told her firmly.

"You never seem to sleep," she retorted weakly as she felt him place her onto her bed. "Wait…" Urging her eyes open, she saw that his head was dipped forward as he set her down, prompting her to reach up and touch his exposed chin. "…thank you."

"You don't-" He started, his words stopping as she lifted her head and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, I do," she whispered, her heart speeding as she realized what she had done. Fear filled her as she doubted herself, starting to turn away until he placed his hand by her neck and brought his face to hers. Her breath hitched as she saw the hunger in his eyes, mixed with a tenderness she felt she had seen in someone else's eyes…

"Brina, is Elisa in? I saw her bike parked out in the front."

The couple froze as they heard Vicki Vale's voice in the apartment. "Go!" Elisa said at once.

"Um…she's in the room. But she's busy!"

"What do you mean, 'busy'?" came the skeptical response. "Oh, come on, Brina, out of the way! It's not as if we haven't seen each other in our underwear before."

"That's not it! It's just that she's-"

"She's in the bathroom! And it's really bad," Tim's voice pierced the air, followed by a bark from Ace.

"Look whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle…" Vicki opened the door to the room, her brows furrowed as she realized it was dark inside. Her eyes widened as she saw Elisa on her side, breathing softly, her eyes closed. Looking over her shoulder, she hissed at them, "Why didn't you say she was sleeping?! I could have lowered my voice!" She shut the door after her, missing the smile that began to form on Elisa's lips.

In the silence of the room, Elisa finally dozed off, torn between wanting to be held in Bruce's arms or kissed by Batman. She felt serene in her dreams, like falling through layers of clouds and never fearing of hitting the earth because she knew the landing wouldn't hurt. A soft humming sound drew her out of her slumber, making her groan in agitation as she rubbed her eyes. With her eyes still closed, she blindly reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, swiping the screen knowingly before answering in a mumble, "Yeah?"

"Ellie, it's John. We've got a problem."

"Hmm?" she blinked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sitting up, she could see the digital clock displaying the time. She had been able to catch about two hours' worth of sleep before being awakened again. "What is it?"

"Both Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes are missing."

Her attention was caught immediately. "What?" she whispered, seeing how Brina and Vicki were curled up and snoozing in the room.

"Gordon's been named the Commissioner now, and we have the Joker in custody, but Dent and Rachel aren't in their apartments. They've vanished."

Scrambling to her feet, she noticed that her boots and jacket had been placed off to the side by the window, her bike keys poking out of the pocket. _"Batman,"_ she realized as she blushed. "Okay, I'll be over soon." Wasting no time, she snuck out of the apartment and ran downstairs, hopping onto the bike and taking off down the emptied streets. Pulling off to the side of the MCU once she arrived, she yanked her helmet off and rushed in to the interrogation cell. "Has he said anything yet?" she asked as she approached the others, seeing John, Ramirez, Wuertz, and an assortment of others.

"Nothing," John shook his head. "Jim's heading in now."

Elisa joined them, watching from the panel as newly appointed Commissioner Gordon entered the dark room, walking up to the table where the Joker remained seated. "Evening...Commissioner," came the mocking greeting.

Gordon took a seat at the table across from the clown, clasping his hands together. "Harvey Dent never made it home."

"Of course not."

"What have you done with him?"

An innocent, surprised look appeared on the Joker's face as he blinked his large eyes at Gordon, his mouth making a small 'o'. "Me? I was right here." He held up his cuffed hands for emphasis before pointing to Gordon. "Who did _you_ leave him with? Your people? That's assuming of course that they are still your people, and not Maroni's." John and Elisa exchanged glances at this, unable to despite the truth. Many of these men and women had either once had ties to the mob or still took orders from them. "Does it depress you, commissioner? To know just how alone you really are? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?"

"Where is he?" Gordon asked once more, his face never showing whether he was shaken by Joker's words or not.

"What's the time?" Joker replied.

"What difference does that make?"

"Well, depending on the time, he may be in one spot or several."

John and Elisa looked at each other again, their stomachs in knots.

Gordon pulled out a key from his jacket, unlocked the Joker's handcuffs and took them away as he rose from his seat "If we're gonna play games...I'm gonna need a cup of coffee."

The Joker watched as he walked away calmly to the main door. "Ah, the good cop, bad cop routine?" he smiled smugly.

Cocking his head with a shrug, he answered back, "Not exactly."

The lights came on as Gordon left the room, revealing Batman. Everyone's eyes widened as they realized he had been hidden in the shadows behind Joker, and no one was more surprised than the Joker when Batman smacked the clown's head onto the interrogation table. Scrunching his face up as though he had stubbed his toe, the Joker grasped for air and looked up as Batman came around the table to be face-to-face with him. "Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel-" Batman wasted no time punching the Joker's hand, causing the man to blink dumbly before shaking his head and looking up at the caped man. "See?"

Taking a seat, Batman glared at him. "You wanted me. Here I am."

"I wanted to see what you would do…and you didn't disappoint," the Joker said, leaning in and licking his lips. "You let five people die…then you let Dent take your place." He raised his brows at this and grinned. "Even to a guy like me, that's cold."

"Where's Dent?" Batman persisted.

Gordon was behind Elisa and John now, the three of them huddled together and sharing looks as they watched Batman interrogate the psychopath. Elisa had a sinking feeling that this would not end well.

"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were," Joker said, ignoring the question. "But _I_ know the truth. There's no going back." He shook his head, his eyes large like a child at Christmas. "You've changed things...forever."

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

A wheezing laugh came out of the clown's mouth as he bounced in his seat, adamant about the statement. "I don't want to _kill_ you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers?" He rolled his eyes at the thought and adjusted his suspenders. "No, no, no! You… _complete_ me," he answered, pressing his hands to his chest as he stared at the black-clad man.

"You're garbage who kills for money," Batman said coldly.

Shaking his head, he scolded the other. "Don't talk like one of them. You're not!...even if you'd like to be. To them you're just a freak, like me! They need you right now, but when they don't…they'll cast you out…like a leper." He cast a knowing glance at the glass panel, well aware that everyone could hear him. "See, their morals, their 'code'...it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be." Shaking his hand, forefinger extended towards the Dark Knight, he added, "I'll show you. When the chips are down these…'civilized' people, they'll eat each other." Gesturing to himself, he explained simply, "See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve!"

Yanking the Joker off of his seat, Batman stood up tugged the clown towards him across the table, making everyone outside jump in surprise. "Where's Dent?" Batman repeated menacingly, tiring of the psychology speech.

The Joker wasn't finished yet. The more he spoke, the more Elisa felt fear fill her. This man was unpredictable…there was no telling what had happened to Rachel and Harvey, or what he might do to Batman. She only prayed that he would come out unscathed.

"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you?" Joker asked condescendingly. He soon found himself smacked against a concrete pillar as Batman hefted him several feet off the floor.

Many of the officers looked to Gordon, murmuring their concerns about the vigilante's methods. "He's in control," Gordon reassured them, though worry began to beat in his pulse.

"I have one rule," Batman growled.

"Oh," the Joker pouted. "Then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth."

"Which is?"

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules," he choked, fighting to get his words out as Batman kept his arm pressed to his wind pipe. "And tonight you're gonna break your one rule."

"I'm considering it."

"No, there's only minutes left, so you're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save one of them," Joker said snarkily.

Batman froze, his eyes widening. "…Them?" he whispered.

Straightening himself despite being held up several feet off the floor, the maniac took a verbal jab at him. "You know for a while there, I thought you really were Dent. The way you threw yourself after her..." Joker found himself flying as Batman flipped him easily and thrashed him onto the interrogation table. He laughed at the pain, the fury, the sternness of it all while Batman locked the door from the inside with a chair.

Gordon's eyes widened as he ran to test the door. Elisa felt her heartbeat race as she watched him, suddenly confused by what the Joker had said. There had to be a misunderstanding…why would Batman care about Rachel that way?

"Look at you go!" Joker chuckled, standing up and stretching. "Does Harvey know about you and his little bunny?"

Batman took his head and smashed it against the window, leaving a sizeable crack in the glass. "Where are they?!" he bellowed.

"Killing is making a choice-" Joker stated, receiving a blow to the face.

 _"WHERE ARE THEY?!"_

"Choose between one life or the other," he explained, smiling all the while. "Your friend the District Attorney, or his blushing bride-to-be!" Another punch sent him to the floor in giggles. Forcing himself to turn over, he grinned gleefully and pointed at Batman. "You have _nothing_ to threaten me with…nothing to do with all your strength!" The Batman grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him once more, his eyes burning with anger and panic. "But don't worry! I'm gonna tell you where they are, both of them!" he reassured him. "And that's the point. You'll have to choose. He's at 250 52nd Street and she's…" He paused, licking his lips as he remembered. "…on Avenue X, at Cicero."

Batman tossed him to the floor before bolting to the door, tossing the air out of the way.

"Which one you going after?" Gordon demanded as Elisa and John came around to join him.

"Rachel!"

 _"Rachel?"_ Elisa felt an invisible stab to her heart. Why was he calling her by her first name? Rachel never mentioned knowing or speaking to Batman, or of them ever being close…was this all just a coincidence? He stormed past them, never looking back. Elisa fought to keep her petty feelings aside. There were lives at stake…swallowing her pride and heartache, she set her face like flint and ran after Gordon and Blake as her superior shouted, "We're getting Dent! Let's move!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much to **HoneyLemonCake** and **Kim** for being constant reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - please let me know what you thought of it (if you are going to complain that I am dragging out the secret for too long then please keep it to yourself; patience is a virtue, and I'm sure many of you know from experience that life often gets in the way of little moments). Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews - I'll see you next time!


	24. Tragedy

**A/N:** Thanks so much to **tangleofivy, Doominator84, Kim, HoneyCakeLemon16, Wolfy-Queen, Domitia Ivory** for the reviews - I really appreciate it! Please enjoy and let me know what you think :) Since school will be starting soon, the length of time between posts may extend to weeks instead of days but I will be working whenever I can to get chapters done and posted. Thanks for your patience and understanding!

 ***UPDATE:** Thank you to **Doominator84** and **Guest Fernanda** for noticing an error I typed in this chapter about the letter from Rachel - I had written this chapter a while ago and saved it and did not get the chance to read through it again before posting, so thanks for the brain check ;) To **Fernanda** , I can see your point as to Bruce and Rachel, however Rachel's been his closest friend since childhood and he's been in love with her for a long time; the way I see it, it's still hurtful for him to receive a letter instead of just having her say it to his face. Once more, thanks to everyone for keeping me in check!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Tragedy**

"Let's move!" Gordon demanded, shutting the door of his car. John slipped in with him as Elisa mounted her bike. Police car sirens filed the air as they all drove hastily, following Gordon's car. They didn't have a moment to spare. The vehicles weaved through Gotham City, shattering the silence of the evening as they raced to get to Dent.

 _"Come on, come on!"_ Elisa silently urged them all to move faster. They were all already several miles over the limit, and she could sense the tension in the air. The Joker's sick idea of games with society had already taken a heavy toll on Gotham…they couldn't afford to lose their DA.

Once Gordon hit the brakes, everyone else behind him screeched to a halt. Elisa tugged off her helmet and threw it aside as John and Jim exited their car. The trio had not taken more than a few steps when the building in question went up in flames, the gust from the blast nearly knocking them off of their feet. Their hands went up at once to protect themselves, the fire burning dangerously close to them. Once Gordon had gotten his second wind, he gawked in horror and started to run, only to have two officers hold him back.

"No!" Gordon cried, his fists clenched. "NO!"

John and Elisa gawked, gasping for breath. John shook his head in disbelief. "No…it can't be…" He looked to Elisa and saw that she was fighting to hold back her tears, her lips trembling even though she pressed them together. He took her in his arms and stroked her back, murmuring comforting nothings. "It's going to be okay…he got Rachel at least," John said, feeling Elisa nod her head in agreement. "She's fine…she's strong…"

An officer rushed past them straight to Gordon, who had his head in his hands. "Sir, we just got a message from back at the MCU…the Joker's gone."

"With Lau?" Gordon asked, his eyes filled with fury as the man nodded the affirmative. "The Joker planned to be caught! He _wanted_ me to lock him up in the MCU!" He stormed off, shouting orders to officers all the while.

John and Elisa arose to their feet, trudging after Gordon when John's watch began to glow. His brows furrowed as he tapped the screen, motioning for Elisa to walk with him towards a quiet corner. "Did you get Rachel?"

"No…I got Dent."

"Dent? But then…" John started, his eyes becoming large as he realized what had happened. "Oh no…Joker switched the addresses on purpose!"

"But then…oh!" Elisa gasped, tears falling once more. "Rachel!"

Wrapping his free arm around her, John whispered, "I'm sorry, Ellie…" Raising the watch to his face again, he fought to control his anger and sorrow as he asked, "How's Dent holding up?"

"He's been scarred. I just handed him to the paramedics."

"At least he's alive," John noted. "Which hospital?"

"Gotham General."

"We'll check on him. Thanks."

Hanging up, he looked back to Elisa and saw that she had closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. "…you should go home."

Elisa shook her head. "…no, John. I want to check on Harvey. He's going to need all the support he can get. Let's tell Jim."

Nodding his head once, John and Elisa walked out together, holding their heads high as their hearts ached within.

-B-

Dent had been taken into the emergency room once he had arrived, but there was little that could be done. He suffered from dangerous burns that had destroyed half of his face and neck, leaving his muscles, tendons, and even bones exposed. His eyelid had even been burnt off as a result of his being doused in gasoline when he had fallen from trying to escape the room. The medics were able to stabilize him and stop the bleeding, but they were wondering if he would ever heal from the physical and psychological scars he had received. Deeming him to be too sensitive and fragile in his current state, they decided to hold off on any major surgeries and wait until he was conscious before doing anything drastic without consent.

John and Elisa were allowed in early that morning, just a little after Harvey Dent had been situated in his new room. The pair of officers remained silent as they looked down on Dent, sympathy filling them as they saw half his face covered. "Oh Harvey," Elisa whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

John's brows furrowed as he saw a shadow stretch on the floor beside them, nudging Elisa to look where he had seen it. The two spun around, ready for battle, only to stop as they saw Batman emerge from the shadows of the room. "Hey," John greeted him quietly. He saw that Batman held something in his hand, a coin that had been charred on one side. "…from the wreckage at Dent's place?" he asked, nodding his head towards the article.

"No…from Rachel's," Batman said quietly, moving past them to set the coin on the bedside stand. Gazing at the sleeping DA, he murmured, "I'm sorry, Harvey…I'm sorry I let you down." He felt a hand on his shoulder after he had spoken, and as he looked back, his eyes met with Elisa's. They were filled with compassion, but they were also filled with hurt.

John glanced to Elisa, sensing that she was tense and upset. Somehow, he had the feeling these two might be able to express themselves better alone. "I'll be out in the hall," he said, walking out quietly.

"John!" she whispered, her hand sliding off of Batman as she looked to her retreating partner. Glancing over to the vigilante, she could see that he was moving to her. "I'd better go after him," she said softly, stopping as she felt his hand on her shoulder, the situation now reversed. Glancing back, she saw that he didn't have any intention of letting her go. "Batman, I have to-"

"You're upset."

 _"Damn, he's good."_ "Of course I'm upset. Look at what's happened," she whispered. "Joker's escaped, Harvey's been injured, and Rachel-!" Covering her mouth, she fought to hold in her emotions. She would not cry in front of him, especially not with Harvey in the room. Though he had been heavily sedated, there was no telling if he could hear them. Batman said nothing, but he kept his hand on her shoulder. Composing herself, she sucked in a breath and refused to look at him. "…did you know Rachel?" she asked, unwilling to allow her curious jealousy get the best of her and start an argument over something that was probably a misunderstanding. This was not the time for that, and it was not her place.

"…yes." He urged her to turn around, gripping her arms gently. "I didn't love her, if that's what you're thinking."

Her eyes widened as he said this. He was too good for her own good. She ducked her head in shame, refusing to look up. "It's not…I mean…I'm awful," she moaned into her hands. "Poor Harvey's going to suffer because of this, and Bruce-" Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh no…what am I going to tell Bruce?! He's-!" She clamped her mouth shut as she recalled where they were. It wasn't right of her to expose Bruce as being in love with a woman who was taken. "…he's her oldest friend," she finished quickly, her eyes watering as she imagined what he would look like when she told him the bad news. "What will I say to him? How can I face him after we were so close to getting Rachel…?" Covering her face, she shook her head. "I feel like this is my fault…" She gasped as he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell him the truth…and it wasn't your fault," he said gently. He felt her weaken in his arms, hiding her face in his chest as she wept quietly. Batman fought the urge to give in to his own emotions, thoughts of Rachel from his childhood up until the present flashed through his mind, and he knew that he would miss his friend as much as he missed his parents. Holding Elisa, however, gave him comfort. He said nothing to her as she released her hurt and sorrow, he did not offer any sweet nothings in her ear…he merely held her, and it was enough.

Once she had calmed herself, she wiped her eyes and straightened her posture. "I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I shouldn't have done that…not the crying, or saying anything to you about Rachel…she was friends with everybody, and I don't have a right to say anything, least of all now."

"It's all right," he said quietly, moving his hand to wipe away a stray tear. He kept his hand on her cheek, staring wistfully into her eyes. "Elisa-"

"Hey," John hissed, poking his head into the room. "I hate to interrupt but we've got company! Press and doctors and all sorts running around this hour!"

Elisa felt her cheeks and neck become hot as she realized she had let herself become too comfortable with Batman. She couldn't stand the thought of placing him in danger. "I…we'll talk later," she stammered, pulling away from him quickly. "Go!" Rushing out into the hall, she caught her breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I hate to break your little moments, but I wasn't kidding," John insisted, motioning with his thumb down the hall. "There's a lot of people with a lot of questions who want to get in, and you know how sneaky some of them are…" Seeing her press her hand to her face, he placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "We should head back and get some sleep."

"Not yet," she shook her head. "I need to talk to Bruce."

"Bruce probably isn't even awake yet," John tried to reason with her.

"But he needs to know," she said sternly. "I can sleep once I know he knows the truth…I have to be there for him, John. He's my friend. He would do the same for me if I was in the same situation."

John sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets. "You win…let's go."

-B-

When Alfred walked in to the bedroom, he found Bruce sprawled on one of the lounge chairs, still dressed in his Batman suit as he stared at the mask in his hands. He had heard the news of Rachel's tragic and violent passing, and he knew that if he was to share her letter with Bruce, no matter how hurtful it was, it had to be now. "I prepared a little breakfast." There was no response from Bruce as he dropped the mask to the floor, staring vacantly ahead. "Very well, then…" He set the tray on the table beside Bruce and before to walk out when he heard the young man call out his name.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"…Did I bring this on her?" Bruce asked softly, reminding Alfred of the day of the Wayne's funeral. The boy was frightened and devastated, helpless to have been able to do anything…he could see that little boy now. "I was meant to inspire good. Not madness…not death."

"You _have_ inspired good," Alfred said, resting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "But you spat in the faces of Gotham's criminals. Didn't you think there might be some casualties?" Kneeling beside his master, he looked upon him affectionately and said, "Things are always going to get worse before they get better."

"But Rachel, Alfred…" Bruce whispered, his eyes finally filling with tears. He was alone now with the one person he had trusted since childhood…he could allow himself just a few moments of vulnerability with him.

"Rachel believed in what you stood for…what _we_ stand for," Alfred answered firmly. "Gotham needs you."

"No," he shook his head. "Gotham needs its true hero…" The memory of seeing Harvey writhing in pain as fire consumed half his face made him sick to his stomach. "…and I let that murdering psychopath blow him half to hell."

"Which is why for now, they're going to have to make do with you." Pursing his lips, he remembered the letter, doubt filling his mind. As he reached down to take it away, Bruce plucked it first.

"What's this?"

"It can wait, sir-" Alfred watched on, his heart aching for the man as he watched him pull out Rachel's letter.

Bruce opened the folded slip, his brows furrowed as he recognized Rachel's handwriting. The letter's words could be heard in his mind, as if Rachel was present and speaking to him at that very second.

 _"Dear Bruce, I need to be honest and clear. I'm going to marry Harvey Dent. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. When I told you that if Gotham no longer needed Batman we could be together, I meant it. But now I'm sure the day won't come when_ you _no longer need Batman. I hope it does. And if it does, I'll be there…but as your friend. If you lose your faith in me, please keep your faith in people. Love, now and always, Rachel."_

The invisible cord which Bruce had clung to for so long, the cord which contained his hopes for, was severed. Rachel was gone, and as if to add salt to the wound, she had written him a letter rejecting him…she promised her friendship and loyalty, but she rejected him in writing. All this time, he had sensed it but ignored the signs…why couldn't she have told him this in person to his face? Hurt filled him as he crushed the letter in his clenched fist, rising from his chair. Slowly, he began to undress, removing his suit piece by piece.

Alfred took a step towards him to assist him in the task when a buzz at the kitchen alerted him of someone's entrance request. Mumbling an excuse to leave, Alfred left Bruce to brood in silence as he changed into a set of clean pants. His hair was a tousled mess, his chest exposed to reveal the multiple scars and bruises that remained from adventures past and present…but all he could think of was Rachel. He didn't know what to think or feel about her letter, trying to imagine her in front of him. _"Why?"_ he wanted to ask. _"Why didn't you just say it?"_

"Sir?" Alfred's voice called to him, dragging him from his musings. "You have visitors."

"Send them away, Alfred," Bruce said coldly.

Alfred nodded solemnly. "I'll just tell Miss Elisa that-"

"Elisa?" he echoed, his head turning to see if Alfred was joking.

"Yes, sir," he nodded. "She and Officer Blake wanted to check on you…Miss Elisa says she has some sad news she wants to share with you if you'll permit her."

Elisa's heartbroken face flickered through his mind, prompting him to grab his robe. "Stall them a little…I need to clean up this mess." He motioned to his suit, to which Alfred nodded his understanding and left the room. Bruce tied the sash of his robe around his waist, remembering how the young woman seemed conflicted at the hospital. She had lost a friend, but she was also left doubting of Batman's intentions towards her. In his rage when he had found out about Rachel's abduction, he did not think to call her by her last name. He let his emotions get the better of him for his old friend…that was probably why the Joker teased him about having feelings for her…that was probably why Elisa felt hurt in more ways than one despite her best efforts. If this didn't clue her in to who he was now, it would eventually once she had calmed down.

Exiting the room, Bruce walked out slowly, unsure if he would be able to face her. Would she identify him this time? Or did she say nothing because she didn't want to expose him out of courtesy? Holding his breath, Bruce entered the living room, where Alfred had just offered coffee to his guests. Both John and Elisa stood as Bruce joined them, their faces solemn. Taking the painstaking steps towards him, Elisa kept her hands at her side as she looked Bruce in the eye. She felt her heart ache as he stared at her balefully, already aware of the news.

"…Bruce…I'm sorry…Rachel's…she…" She couldn't bring herself to speak, and from the look on his face, she knew that he understood what she had tried to say. "I'm sorry that she-"

"Rachel wanted to marry Harvey," he said hoarsely. "She left me a letter before...all this." A tired smile appeared and faded on his lips. "I knew all along...I just didn't want to accept it."

She felt a sharp pain shoot through her as he spoke. Not only had he lost a friend, he'd been rejected by her even in death. Looking back up to him, her eyes watery as she placed her hand on his, she said softly, "I'm sorry, Bruce…I didn't think it would be this way-" Her speech stopped as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he set his chin on her shoulder. Though he didn't shake or cry, she sensed that he needed someone to depend on as he held her tightly. Returning the embrace, she stroked his hair and said nothing, remembering how Batman had comforted her at the hospital. Now it was her turn to be there for Bruce.

Both Alfred and John walked away silently, the butler motioning with one hand for him to join him in the kitchen. Settling at the table, Alfred murmured, "Best if we give them their space. Can I offer you anything to eat, Master John?"

"No, Alfred, but thanks," John said with a weary smile. "I don't want to trouble you-"

"Trouble me?" Alfred asked, chuckling. "Sir, you're practically a member of the family…I do believe, though he would never say it aloud, Master Bruce thinks of you as a brother."

John's mouth turned up and he ducked his head modestly. "…I like to think that, too. I've learned so much from him…and we'd be nothing if it wasn't for Bruce."

"He doesn't seem to think that," Alfred informed him. Glancing back, he could see that Bruce and Elisa were now seated at one of the couches. "Right now, I think that Master Bruce needs our support more than ever."

John nodded his agreement, taking a sneak peek at the couple. Try as they might, the two of them always seemed to fall back on one another. As Bruce remained in silent mourning and Elisa ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly, John knew that it was a matter of time before they would cave in to each other. "Y'know what, Alfred? I am a little hungry…you wouldn't happen to have some fruit or something, would you?"

"I'll make some crepes," the old man volunteered. "Becky's given me a marvelous recipe…besides, I'm certain you'll not be the only one with an empty stomach." Alfred set off to work, the apartment soon filled with a delicious, light aroma of the thin pastries. John's stomach began to growl ravenously as he realized how tired and hungry he was from the constant motion and adrenaline rush from the night before, not to mention his lack of sleep. He gratefully accepted the food and chewed slowly, enjoying each bite. "I'll return in a moment," Alfred said to him, walking out quietly. He paused as he saw that both Bruce and Elisa had fallen asleep, Elisa resting her head on Bruce's shoulder as his head was leaned back against the couch. A smile grew on Alfred's lips as he saw this. He edged away in hopes of leaving them alone when Bruce's eyes opened slowly. The butler held back a huff of disappointment – Bruce had always been a light sleeper, especially now that he had become Batman. "Pardon me, sir," he said softly, his grin returning as he saw how Bruce noticed Elisa slumped against him.

"It's okay," he murmured, running his fingers through his hair. He looked down tenderly at the slumbering woman, tucking her hair behind her ear. Gently, he eased his arms around Elisa and picked her up. He didn't dare to speak, afraid that she might wake up. Carrying her off, he returned to his room and placed her on the bed, letting his eyes linger on her calm, tear-stained face before walking away to find a fresh set of clothes. The last thing he needed was for his robe to slip and for her to put two and two together when she saw his scars.

Putting on a clean suit, Bruce adjusted his tie and combed back his hair, making sure everything was in place. Stepping out of the men's room, he could see Elisa sitting up in his bed, moving her hair out of her face. "Hey," he said softly, taking a seat beside her.

"Hey," she echoed back, a tired smile on her lips. "Sorry…I didn't think I'd dose off."

He said nothing, his eyes locking with hers. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked away and bit his lip in contemplation, clasping his hands together. "…Elisa…there's something…I-"

"Guys!" John exclaimed, rushing into the room. His eyes darted from Bruce to Elisa and back. "There's something on TV you should see."

Bruce and Elisa exchanged a perplexed glance before getting up and rushing after John, hurrying to the TV where Alfred remained watching. The elder put up the volume a little more as everyone noticed the caption at the bottom of the screen – "The True Identity of Batman Revealed."

"What?!" Elisa gasped.

"Reese," Bruce murmured, his eyes narrowing.

"How much are they paying you to say who Batman is?" the caller on the show demanded of Reese as he sat with the talk-show host, Mike Engel.

"I can assure you, it's not for the money," Reese answered, though his eyes darted away suspiciously.

"Let's take the next caller," Engel suggested.

"Harvey Dent didn't want to give in to this maniac. Do you think you know better than him?"

"I think that if we could talk to Mr. Dent today, he may feel differently," Reese answered coolly, his exterior haughty.

"And we wish him a speedy recovery," Engel added, trying to adjust the tone that Reese had set. "God knows we need him now."

"He can't honestly know," Elisa frowned, her hands on her hips as she watched. "Who does he think he is?"

"Let's take another…who is this?" Engel asked.

Everyone in the penthouse became tense as the Joker's raspy voice came over the airwaves. "I had a vision…a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit. The police tried to shut them down one block at a time…and it was so _boring_. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, I blow up a hospital." The line went dead, and Reese's face could be seen on the screen; his eyes were as large as walnuts and his skin had been drained of all color.

"Oh no," John breathed. "Everyone in this city's gonna go nuts!"

"We need to go!" Elisa declared. "Bruce, Alfred, I'm sorry! We'll catch up with you later! C'mon, John!"

"Be careful!" Bruce shouted after them as they entered the elevator. The moment the doors shut, Bruce went for the coffee table, snatching one of the keys from the bowl at the center. Turning to Alfred, he instructed him, "I need you plugged in, checking on Gordon's men and their families."

"Looking for…?"

"Hospital admissions." Bruce helped Alfred to tug out a hidden laptop and plugged it into the wall as he waited for the elevator. Alfred started the machine and motioned for his master to go once the transport had cleared.

"Will you be wanting the Batpod, sir?" Alfred asked as he got situated comfortably.

Stepping into the now empty elevator, Bruce adjusted his jacket and shook his head. "In the middle of the day, Alfred? Not very subtle."

"The Lamborghini, then?" he suggested, catching sight of the keys Bruce held just before the doors closed. Shaking his head with a shrug of his shoulders, the butler muttered, "Oh yes, much more subtle."

-B-

Once in the Lamborghini, Bruce drove through the streets of Gotham with ease, having little to no regard on what others thought of him as he cut past people or maneuvered his way around them. Once more, the clock was ticking and someone's life was on the line. He supposed that someone like Reese wasn't worth the dirt on his shoes, but it was a life nevertheless and he wouldn't have his blood on his hands. His eyes scanned the streets as he checked for any officers that may have connections or loved ones in any hospitals.

"I saw O'Brien and Richards," he told Alfred through the phone.

"Nothing on them," Alfred responded after a moment. "No immediate family members admitted to a Gotham hospital."

Driving through the downtown area, Bruce spoke again as he saw more men. "I saw Burns and Zachery, and a patrolman I don't know."

"Nothing on them," came the answer.

Bruce came to a stop a few feet behind a GCPD SUV with a familiar motorcycle flanking it, as if for protection. _"Elisa,"_ he thought, recognizing the vehicle and jacket she wore. He had found the vehicle which was protecting Reese! Looking across from where they had stopped at the three-way light, he saw a large black truck, the distressed owner revving the engine as he stared at the police vehicle. _"He's going to hit them…"_ His eyes moved back and saw Elisa once more, her hands tight on the handles. He couldn't afford to lose her – not ever. When the light turned green, he hit the gas and made a break for it. Elisa's motorcycle moved up, acting as a guide to the SUV, giving him just enough space to squeeze in as the black truck made a dash for them. Sandwiching himself between the two cars, Bruce took the hit, bracing himself as his car was crushed from the side, knocking the police car off gently. His body was thrown off to the side, hitting the car door until everything settled. Grateful that it wasn't his head, he waited a moment before opening the car door and cautiously stepped out.

"Bruce!"

Leaning against the defeated Italian sports car, he looked up and saw Elisa running to him, her bike parked off in front of the SUV. "Elisa," he grimaced. "Please don't tell me I'm getting a ticket from this-"

"Bruce, are you okay?!" she demanded, placing her hands on his arms as she looked him over in panic. "Oh my gosh, you could have been killed! Are you crazy?"

"Some might call me that," he chuckled, letting her help him around to check the damage to the car. "Mh…damn, this one's my favorite," he shook his head. "Oh well. I'll have to get it repaired."

"Bruce Wayne, I cannot believe your attitude," Elisa said with a harsh tone, though a smile worked its way onto her face. Throwing her arms around him, she whispered, "Thank God you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay," he mumbled, holding her close and closing his eyes. Just for one moment, he wanted to enjoy the feel of her body against his, a sense of calm washing over him amid the insanity around them.

"Mr. Wayne?"

Looking up, the two saw Commissioner Gordon approach them, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. "That was a very brave thing you did," Gordon said kindly with a small smile.

"What? Trying to catch the light?" Bruce asked with a raised brow, putting on a perplexed look.

Gordon looked to Elisa, who shrugged in confusion. "You weren't protecting the van?" he asked, pointing to the black and white vehicle.

Making a face of incredulous shock, he glanced back. "No…why? Who's in it?" He watched as Reese stepped out, their eyes making contact. Bruce gave him a curt nod, barely noticeable. Reese returned it, an apologetic look in his eyes as he was led away by a pair of officers to another car. Facing Gordon again, he scratched the back of his neck and asked, "D'you think I should go to a hospital?"

Gordon had to fight back a laugh as he cleared his throat. "You don't watch a whole lot of news, do you, Mr. Wayne?"

"Uh, no, not really," Bruce answered with a shrug.

"Well…Elisa, will you make sure he's all right? Maybe give him a ride to wherever he needs to be," Gordon suggested.

"Sure, Jim."

"All right…oh, and Mr. Wayne?" He offered his hand, a humble smile on his lips. "…thank you again for your help. The kids love it there."

"Don't mention it," Bruce smiled back sincerely, shaking Gordon's hand.

Elisa waited until her boss had gone before facing Bruce and raising an eyebrow. "You don't watch the news, huh?"

"It was a joke I knew you'd get," he teased. He received another embrace from the woman as she grinned at him. "What's that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Jim told me about his kids getting the scholarship and you paying the hospital bills weeks ago…that was sweet of you, Bruce."

He shook his head. "A man like that deserves a helping hand every so often…let's just keep this between us, though, okay?"

She nodded as she let out a soft laugh. Bruce's humility with the situation made her admire him greatly. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What were you doing out here anyways in such a rush?" she asked, guiding him back to her bike.

"Well, Lucius asked me to stop by and sign off on a paper I forgot, and today was the deadline, and I wanted to get back home since the traffic was nuts around here," he lied smoothly.

"I see," she said, offering him a spare helmet. "Okay, hotrod, hop on. I'll get you home."

-B-

"Get them out! You two, check upstairs and see if anyone needs help getting down," John ordered, running around the Gotham Children's Hospital. Gordon had sent him that way to help organize the evacuation, and while there were a lot of people who had to be moved out, he was glad to see things were going fairly smoothly.

Weaving through the crowd of doctors, nurses, parents, and children, John Blake caught sight of Dr. Leslie Thompkins ordering her team to get out those that were left in the east wing. Stopping by, he placed his hand on her shoulder gently and grabbed her attention. "Doctor Thompkins, we've gotten everyone off the upper floors, anything here we should take care of?"

"I've just asked my coworkers to go to the east wing, we also have some patients that are also in Intensive Care there," she explained. "Oh thank you, John. I wouldn't have been able to handle all this alone."

"No problem, Doc," he winked. "I'll head over there now, you make sure everyone here is outside and into the buses." Taking off down the hall, he searched out the ICU and found that there was another room, still filled with children. Poking his head into the ICU, he called out to the nurses and explained what Doctor Thompkins had asked of them. They nodded their understanding and continued about helping the small patients. John ran across the hall and burst through the door, his eyes becoming large as he saw someone who should not have been in the building.

"Hi, Officer!" a child waved. "This man said he's helping us get out."

Red Hood.

Red Hood was in the Children's Hospital, gathering up kids like the Pied Piper of Hamelin. Some of the healthier children had already gotten up and clustered around him, and in his arms was another, sleeping and unaware. John felt fear bolt him to the floor, not for himself but for the children – he had seen the Red Hood's anger first hand and he knew that though it was his weakness, it could also be deadly.

"Blake, it's all right," the Red Hood said, holding out his gloved hand towards him. "I'm a friend, I'm here to help!"

"How do you know my name?" John demanded, his hand inching to the gun.

"Easy, copper, I didn't come to fight-"

"You've caused enough trouble in Gotham at the warehouse-" John started accusingly.

"That woman is involved in business that's meant to harm this city," Red Hood snapped. "C'mon, Johnny, give me a break! We gotta get the kids out!"

 _"Johnny?"_ The only other person who had ever called him that name in that tone was Jason Richards…but that was a silly coincidence, right? John felt the gears in the back of his mind turning, but he had to admit that the red-headed male was right – there was no time for fighting. "…let me take the kids to the lobby, the others might panic if they see you," John instructed him. "You gather up the next group."

"You got it!" the Red Hood answered cheerfully as he handed over the child in his arms.

John was in shock by the sudden mood swing, having expected more resistance from the vigilante. Still, as long as he wasn't going to shoot him or the kids, he would suck up his pride and take his assistance. Guiding them away, John led the children back to the lobby, where Leslie and a few of the other doctors remained. Having left them in good hands, he ran back to get more children. This next set would be more difficult – those that could walk had been taken out, the rest that remained were bound to their beds. "We'll have to roll them out," John said as he started to move one of the beds. "Leave them out in the hall."

"I can take them to the lobby-" Red Hood argued.

"The doctors will panic when they see you, they aren't as trusting as children," John stated sternly. "If somebody walks in here and sees you-"

The door to the room opened and in entered a nurse, her eyes widening as she saw the red helmet and black body. "Ma'am, don't panic!" John said at once, holding out his hand in an effort to keep her calm. "He's helping-"

"Did you let him in?" she asked, staring in fear at Red Hood.

"No, I-"

"Get away from the children," she demanded, her hands trembling as she stood her ground. "Get out!"

"Listen," Red Hood started, his voice deepening as he took an angry step towards her. His protestation came to a halt as she stood in front of a child's bed, spreading her arms to form a wall between him and the child. Clenching his fists, Red Hood remained still, turning his head to look at John before exiting the room.

John rushed to the nurse, who looked about ready to faint. "Miss, are you-?"

"He could have been working with the clown maniac," she whispered, her hand resting over her heart. "Think of the children, Officer! We have to get them out of here! What if he had done something to them?"

Biting his tongue, John nodded his head and urged her to stand. "We still have work to do. Let's hurry."

-B-

Moments after each hospital had been evacuated, it was announced on the news that Gotham General Hospital was blown up and that Harvey Dent was missing. To make matters worse, a whole bus-load of people who had escaped the hospital, including the GNN's host Mike Engel were nowhere to be found. The people of Gotham were in a panic, some families refusing to send their children to school after all the insanity that took place.

At the DA's office, Trent Montgomery was personally asked by Mayor Garcia to act as Dent's stand-in since he was missing and Rachel Dawes had passed away. He took the position head on, unafraid of the challenges. He did not chose anyone as Assistant DA seeing as he was only a temporary fill-in, but when the press had asked if he had an idea of who he would choose for such a position, he merely hinted that it would be someone who he trusted and worked closely with.

For three days, it was as though the eye of a storm had passed over Gotham, allowing them a chance to catch their breaths…there were many, however, who knew that this was fleeting, and the storm would return to hit them with full force.

Lounging in his seat by the grimy window of a run-down, condemned building in the Narrows, the Joker sharpened one of his many knives, inspecting it in the early light of day. His biggest scheme was yet to come, making him twitch in anticipation. The sound of heels in a purposeful stride reached his ears, making him lick his lips as he stood up and faced the open door. He snickered as he saw a hooded woman enter the room, her eyes cold and calculating as she took in the sight of him.

"So…should I call you Talia or Ghul? You look more like a ghoul to me, if you catch my drift," he cackled.

"I contacted you to offer you a chance to join my operation. You are unpredictable…you could be a powerful ally in destroying Gotham and killing Batman-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…slow down, sister," he cut her off abruptly, shaking his gloved finger at her. "Who said I want kill Batman?"

"Your methods are sloppy, but effective. Why else would you want to bring Gotham to its knees?"

Joker laughed loudly, clutching his sides. "I don't give a crap about Gotham…but Batman…" Crossing his arms over his chest as he caught his breath, he stared off vacantly as a light smile showed on his scarred face. "…without Batman, crime's got no punchline. I wouldn't have a reason to exist…I'm the yin to his yang, y'see?"

"Is that all this is? A game?" she snarled.

"Look, sweetie," he rolled his eyes, twirling his knife lazily in between his fingers. "I don't let anybody own me…not you, not the mob, not the police. You go about your business, and I'll stick with mine."

"Your arrogant selfishness will be your downfall," she warned him.

"At least I won't end up like your big lapdog…what was his name, again? ...oh yeah, Bane!"

Talia lunged at him, drawing out a thin set of knives from her belt before kicking him down and throwing the weapons. They were embedded in the sleeves of his jacket, making him scowl in disgust. "You know, this is _all_ custom made, and I _just_ had this dry-cleaned. You gonna pay for the damage?" He laughed until he felt her hand on his throat, her fingers digging in dangerously deep. "You going to kill me or what?!" he wheezed.

"I have murdered all sorts of men, and you are coming quite close to being my next victim," she hissed. "You could greet Mr. Reese for me in hell."

"Colman Reese? That little worm?" he scoffed. "You killed him? And after all the trouble everyone went through for the hospitals…I'll be damned."

"The man's pride and greed were too much of a liability…he might have sold himself out to the next highest bidder for Batman's identity."

"Wait, he really did know? I thought he was bluffing…that was part of the fun in making everyone go crazy for killing him!"

"He knew…and he paid the price for it." Rising to her feet, she released her hold on the Joker and took her knives back, slipping them into her belt. "The deranged do not last long in battle…I expect to be reading your obituary soon enough."

"The feeling's mutual, sweetie," he called hoarsely after her as she left the room. Choking for breath, he straightened his suit and huffed as he checked his sleeves. "Oh well, I guess the kings and queen will just have to excuse their little jester's appearance…" A rasping cackle filled the air as he got up and walked back to the table, looking down at the three pictures of Gotham's glittering elite. Taking a red marker, he drew stretched grins on all their faces so they would match his own. Their execution would be the starter in getting Gotham's attention back…the Joker's naptime was over.


	25. Unexpected

**A/N:** Just a head's up - if you have not read the revised version of Chapter 24, please go back and check it, I had a little hiccup and didn't edit before posting P: Please let me know what you think and hang tight until I'm able to post again (I'm hoping at least once a week). See you next time!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Unexpected**

Three days of silence with no word of Harvey Dent, the missing bus passengers, or the Joker…Bruce didn't like it one bit. To make matters worse, he found out that Coleman Reese was found dead in his apartment, a thin knife embedded in his chest with no trace of fingerprints and not a drop of blood spilled when he was killed. This was not the Joker's handiwork; it would have been much more theatrical…this was someone who wanted Reese silenced.

Rachel's funeral was held on the third day after the Joker's threat against Reese and the hospitals. Bruce attended with Alfred and the Montez household. John joined them with Gordon, Trent, Selina, and Jason in tow, all solemn as they respected the memory of their friend and coworker. Once the service was completed, everyone gathered with Rachel's mother, Mrs. Dawes, at her apartment, comforting her the best they could. She embraced Bruce when he approached her, looking up tearfully at the man she had once cared for years ago. "She was very proud to have you as a friend, Bruce…I hope you know that." He nodded, a small smile forced onto his face as he acknowledged her. He knew that things would be difficult for Mrs. Dawes now that Rachel was gone, which was why he secretly planned to pay for the funeral bills, as well as send her a little something every so often. It was the least he could do in Rachel's memory.

Bruce left early, claiming he had business to attend to. He cast a look towards Elisa as he had walked out but said nothing. Now was not the time…he would have to wait to see her again. The day at Wayne Enterprises dragged as Bruce was bombarded with memories of his friend which clashed with his hidden emotions for the driven detective. Lucius noticed Bruce's hollow state and urged him to go home early, but the billionaire refused. At five o'clock on the dot, Bruce gathered his belongings and exited the building. Since the Lamborghini had been hit, he began driving one of his Ferraris until the sleek, silver favorite was repaired. Upon stepping out, his brows furrowed when he noticed two men in uniforms inspecting his vehicle. "Something wrong, gentlemen?"

"Sorry, sir, you're parked in a reserved area," said one of the men while the other walked around to check the license plate. "This is only for fire and ambulance."

Raising a brow at them, he sensed that something was amiss. "Is that so? I haven't had a problem before-"

A hand from behind clamped over his mouth, the attacker pressing a damp cloth thick with a sweet scent over Bruce's mouth and nose. Bruce instinctively jabbed his elbow into the man's stomach, making him crumble. The officer before him punched him in the face, a vicious grin on his face. The chloroform, though it had been in Bruce's face for a few mere seconds, had been poignant, making his vision hazy. Still he persisted, tackling the officer in front of him until her was hit from behind, the blow hitting squarely on the back of his neck. Falling face forward, Bruce groaned as his vision went black, hearing the two men chuckle.

"Sweet dreams, rich boy…you're in for a real surprise."

-B-

"Can we watch TV, Becky?" Tim asked as he, Jimmy, and Barbie walked into the apartment, setting their bags at the door.

"Oh, I suppose, but only for half an hour," she consented. "I'll make you a snack."

"Thanks, Miss B," Jimmy grinned. "Let's see if _Legion of Legends_ is on!"

The trio plopped unceremoniously on the couch, grinning as they turned on the TV. The GNN flickered on the screen at once as Tim grabbed the remote. His thumb hovered over the channel key when he noticed the caption at the bottom of the screen.

 _"Victims in Peril!"_

"What's this?" he asked, pumping up the volume. His eyes widened as he watched the screen. "Becky! Becky, come here!"

"What is it, Tim?" Rebecca asked, hurrying over to the television. Her own face soon matched that of the children's as she saw the Joker appear.

"This just in," Vicki reported from her desk, her eyes filled with fear as she prepared to show the film. "We received a video from the Joker with news about…his latest victims."

The shaky video played on the screen, showing the Joker's gleaming face. "You all didn't think I'd take a vacation for that long, did you? Why, I just needed a good attention grabber before I complete my _real_ trick. This is my little show stopper, a treat to whet the police department's appetite. Allow me to introduce your three lovely contestants for my game of 'Don't Drown'." The camera was moved hastily to show a set of three glass tubes, all occupied with captives, their arms tied above their heads in chains while they remained gagged. "Our first handsome contestant is none other than our own temporary DA, Trent Montgomery! Comfy in there, Trent?" The camera zoomed in on Trent, showing the angry and worry in his eyes as he struggled against his bonds, sweat forming on his brow. "Our second contender…and perhaps the most obnoxious of them…Veronica Vreeland! How're ya doing, Ronnie girl?" he heckled, enjoying the tears that streamed down the woman's face as she screamed against the rag stuffed in her mouth. "And, last but not least, our great philanthropist and billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne! Smile for the girlies, Bruce."

Tim felt his heart stop as he saw the camera zoom in on Bruce's stern, glaring eyes, remaining perfectly still in his case. The cases all had metal bottoms and lids, each of which contained a keypad which Tim realized would release the prisoners.

"I hate to run, but I've got a whole other scheme that'll blow outta proportion if I don't get back in time tonight," the Joker chuckled, turning the camera around to face him. Licking his lips, he explained, "Sometimes, I get so wrapped up in my work, I forget to do something fun for myself… _this_ is it. If Batman or the GCPD can't figure out where these little fishes are canned, it looks like they'll be all washed up!" Spinning the camera around, he snapped his fingers to his henchmen, waiting as they tapped in a code onto the keypads before spinning a wheel in the wall which they locked into place with a twisted metal rod. Water began to gush from the bottom of the tubes the three were held in, starting a deadly countdown. The Joker released his infamous laugh before snapping off the camera, leaving everyone in suspense.

"Timothy, turn that off!" Rebecca demanded, covering her mouth in horror. "Oh dear…oh my! I have to call Alfie!"

"This is bad!" Jimmy gulped. "They don't have a lot of time-!"

"Wait, did you see something in the glass?" Tim asked, his brows furrowing as he recalled a reflection he had seen just seconds ago.

"I think I know what you mean," Barbie nodded. "There was a symbol that was reflecting on Mr. Wayne's case."

"Let's rewind," Jimmy suggested.

The three children watched as Tim sent the footage back in reverse, their eyes peering meticulously at the screen. "There!" Tim pointed, pausing the screen. "It kinda looks like a curved green fish with a smile…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimmy asked, scratching his head.

"It's a symbol, or something that has to do with where they're hiding," Barbie suggested. "If only we could tell Batman…wait, let's call Dad!"

"I have an idea, too," Tim said, running to his backpack to pull out the cellphone Elisa had bought him in case of emergencies. "Elisa's gotta be with your dad, and I bet she saw this. Maybe she knows."

"I just hope we're not too late," Jimmy said, crossing his fingers in anticipation.

"Please pick up," Tim whispered, imagining his beloved guardian's face. "Please pick up…!"

-B-

"Will somebody contact the GNN?! We need to track down where that video came from!" Gordon bellowed. "We've got three lives at stake here!"

Across the room, Elisa had just hung up talking to Brina, who was with John somewhere in Gotham. They had told her they saw the footage and were changing into their outfits before riding out. Nightwing and Sparrow were determined to get out there and help, but when she had asked if Batman would appear, they told her he was busy investigating another case and was tied up, unable to help. _"Of all the times I need you, with Bruce on the line,_ now _you have to be missing!"_ she silently panicked. As her phone buzzed again, she picked up and was surprised to hear Tim on the other line. "Tim? What's wrong-?"

"We just saw the news! There's a clue on the glass – there's a picture of a green fish that has a big smile."

"Okay…" She was beginning to wonder what good that would do when she realized the Joker had made water and fish references. The plain room in which Bruce, Trent, and Veronica were being held hostage looked like a show room. "That symbol must be one of a building…I need to make another call Tim, but thank you for that clue!"

"Good luck!" Tim said before hanging up.

Elisa wasted no time calling Brina again, grabbing her keys as she got ready to bolt. "Jim, I'm heading out!" she shouted, running away.

"Elisa, wait!" Gordon called, spinning around upon hearing her. "Wait!"

"The docks, Jim! I think they're at the docks!" she managed to exclaim just as Brina picked up the phone. "Brina, listen, Tim called and said he saw a symbol of a green, smiling fish on the glass in the video. Can you cross reference any logos or mascots in the docks on that?"

"Already on it…"

Elisa ran outside and prepared to slip on her helmet when a sleek black figure jumped down onto the street. "Catwoman?" she asked, her eyes trained on the woman in surprise. "What're you doing out the open?" she hissed.

"I'm tagging along," Catwoman answered curtly. "The DA's in trouble, and I can't just sit around and do nothing."

Elisa stared at the woman, taking in the details of her hair and masked face, a knowing smile growing on her lips. Nodding her head, she motioned for the cat burglar to join her. There was no doubt in her mind – Selina Kyle was Catwoman, but she would never admit to it. For the time being, she didn't care either.

"Hey, I got something!" Brina's voice caught her attention at once. "Tim was onto something – there _is_ a place with that logo, I'm just surprised he was able to catch it, it was so faint in the footage. There's a foreclosed nightclub in the Narrows at the docks called 'The Laughing Fish'. I'm going send you the coordinates through your bike. We'll meet you there!"

"Okay, see you soon." Slipping her helmet on, she offered the second to Catwoman, who waved her off.

"Just drive, kitty cat."

"Hope you have nine lives in case we make a sudden stop," Elisa said, starting the motorcycle and tearing down the streets of Gotham. Maneuvering with sharp turns, sudden bursts of speed, and even mounting curbs to avoid traffic, Elisa felt no guilt for breaking the rules of the road. As she approached the Narrows and took the backroads which led to the docks, she could hear the familiar roar of another vehicle. Glancing back, she sighed in relief as she saw the black hood of the Tumbler trailing her. Taking a moment to tap the screen of the bike's monitor, she could see the layout of The Laughing Fish. A message invaded the screen, the letters in red.

 _"Take the back door, we'll attack the front for distraction."_

Leaning her body, Elisa directed her vehicle onto another route, slowing as she drove down over the slick path. The bay was swaying and splashing to their left as both Elisa and Catwoman got off the bike and tested the door.

"It's locked," Elisa said, pulling out her gun. "We'll have to-"

"Excuse me," Catwoman said with a roll of her eyes, kneeling down before the door. Selecting a metal strip from her belt, she toyed with the lock and smirked as it clicked open. "Let's go."

Entering the building, the two women could see through the windows across the room that a handful of Joker's goons were outside shooting at the Tumbler. Running up the steps, they were confronted by another pair of men. Catwoman uncurled her whip and snapped it at the two, knocking the guns from their hands. Elisa leapt up the stairs and kicked them down before delivering a punch to the face that left them unconscious. "Get ready," Elisa warned her temporary partner. "I've got a feeling there's more up there."

"I'll take care of them, you get the hostages out," Catwoman replied. Pulling out the gun from her holster and still wielding the whip, the black-clad woman burst into the room and attacked the small squad of men, all wearing clown masks. The guards yelped as she lashed and shot at them, twirling effortlessly to face each man.

Elisa did not protest or waste any time as she ran over to the tubes, her eyes widening in panic as she saw the water level had risen to their chests. Veronica was wriggling and screaming into her gag, tears still streaming down her face. Both Bruce and Trent continued to test their bonds, fighting to remain calm as well as stay alive. Pointing her gun at the base of Bruce's case, Elisa fired the weapon only to jump out of the way and duck her head when the bullet bounced off the container and flew into the wall. "What in the world-?!"

"That's a special blend of glass and metal," Catwoman explained with a grunt as she shot one of the men's legs. "I saw one of these in a nightclub Daggett ran, it was meant to hold in exotic and dangerous creatures."

"Great!" Elisa scowled. Looking up, she saw Bruce nod his head to the others. His message was clear, he wanted her to get the others first. She shook her head at him but he continued to look over, making her grimace as she finally ran to Trent. Using the ladder rungs located on the wall by the tubes, she climbed up and found the keypads located on the metal lids, a lock blocking her from opening the shield. She wrapped her arm and leg through the rungs and hung on as she quickly surveyed the lock. Checking her belt, she pulled out two of Batman's little gifts – a batarang and lock pick. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself to remain calm. _"Think of the exercises he had you do at the cave…just focus and don't overthink it."_ She set to work, prodding and picking the lock until she heard it click. Her relief was short lived as the lid popped open an inch before sinking down again, making her panic spike. Her hands latched onto the cover and she forced the heavy lid open, grunting in frustration. A short cry left her mouth as she shoved away the lid, the edge cutting into her palms. Glaring at the metal covering, she forced her attention back to Trent, who was still hanging by the chains around his wrists. Again, she relied on her gifts from Batman, yanking the lock and chains off of him. "Trent-!"

"I'm okay," he gasped once he was able to tug the gag off. "I can climb out, Elisa. Get the others!"

"Okay," she agreed, seeing that he was already starting to hoist himself up. Switching position on the rungs, she faced Veronica's tube, trying not to think of how pressed she was for time. Already the water level was reaching the blonde's neck, the woman's legs kicking madly in the water which only served to tire her even more. Again, Elisa repeated the same procedure with her tools, clenching them in her hands as the lid popped and began to fall again. "Stupid hunk of junk," she hissed under her breath. Forcing the cover up, she was able to avoid the edges and set to work picking the lock. The moment it came loose, she felt a hand on her back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Trent, sopping wet, motioning rapidly for her to get down.

"I'll get Veronica, you get Wayne out, hurry!" he urged her.

Jumping down, Elisa ran around Veronica's prison, giving an infuriated battle cry as a clown-masked goon tried to stop her. Thrusting her elbow into his face, she tossed him aside before climbing up the next set of rungs. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she saw that Bruce, though remaining still and sending her an encouraging look, had the water rising to his nose. He tugged on the chain, pulling himself up just enough to suck in a breath before letting himself fall again, the water never stopping inside his cell. "Hang on, Bruce, hang on!" she whispered, getting to business. Her hands were shaking, her blood slowly seeping from her cuts and making her already sweaty palms even more slippery. The moment the lock popped, her hands clamped onto the lid and thrust it upward, the edge cutting into her skin again. Gritting her teeth, Elisa leaned over the edge and felt her heart stop as she saw Bruce's head submerged underwater. "NO!" she screamed, twisting the pick into the second lock. "Bruce!"

Time seemed to stop for her as she worked feverishly. She did not see or care about Selina and Trent knocking down the henchmen or Veronica kicking one of the fallen goons to vent her anger. She didn't notice Nightwing or Sparrow as they burst into the room, scanning the area for any signs of danger. All she wanted was to see Bruce alive and well. _"Dear God, please don't let him die-!"_

Bruce's head broke the surface of the water suddenly, his freed hands slamming onto the edge of the tube as he pulled himself out. "Bruce!" she cried, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Bruce, over here!" Helping him out, the detective assisted the billionaire out of the watery deathtrap and onto the floor, yanking the gag out of his mouth as he plopped onto the ground and gasped for air. "Bruce, are you okay?" she asked softly, kneeling beside him. Her heart felt like it had been on the verge of exploding…she hadn't realized how worried she was for him.

"Yeah…I've been better, but…" His wet hair clung to his forehead as his brows began to knit together. His hands stretched out and gently wrapped themselves around her own. "You've got some nasty cuts…you okay? You're shaking like a leaf…Elisa?" His eyes widened as he realized that she was crying silently. "Elisa, what-?"

"I thought you were going to die," she whispered, tugging her hands away from him as she clenched them into fists, her head hung down. Her dark hair shielded her like a curtain, giving her some privacy as she wept constrainedly. "…I thought that…I…" She stiffened as she felt his arms around her, her cheeks and neck flaring from embarrassment as she remembered that she was letting multiple people see her in her weakened state. Still, she couldn't fight the warm, comforting feeling she was filled with as Bruce brushed her hair away from her face and gently tilted her head up so he could look her in the eye. The corner of his mouth was quirked up into a half smile as he held her close and looked down on her lovingly. She knew she should push him away as he neared his face towards hers, but she found that she couldn't move as he pressed his mouth softly to hers, as if worried of what her reaction would be. She didn't move, a shiver of delight rushing through her as she felt her body go lax in his grasp, letting him pull her closer as he shyly parted his lips to deepen the kiss…

"A-hem."

Both their eyes opened at the sound of Catwoman's amused voice. As she had cleared her throat, she had begun to tap her foot. "Don't get me wrong, I think you two are adorable, but we need to get these two out and there's still a psychotic clown on the rampage."

"I hate to admit it but she's right," Nightwing agreed. "We need to get the hostages out."

"Oh, no problem, I'll catch a ride with someone," Trent said quickly, allowing Catwoman to leisurely walk up to him and run her finger down his cheek. "You heroes need to get out of here before things get ugly when the police show. We'll tell them what happened. Just give that clown a good beating for me, would you?"

"And for me, too!" Veronica fumed. "How dare he kidnap me after I had just left the salon and gotten relaxed? Now I'll have to go again!"

Sparrow gave Nightwing a look when she heard this, to which he just shook his head.

The sound of Elisa's phone ringing made everyone look over as the detective brought out the electronic. Turning the device on, she wondered what could have been sent at this hour when a video began to play from Vicki. "Oh no," she muttered, scrambling to her feet. "This guy doesn't take a break." Offering her hand to Bruce, she helped him up before urging Nightwing and Sparrow to come over. "You should see this."

Interested, everyone huddled around as she turned the screen towards them, heightening the volume.

"This is Mike Engel for Gotham Tonight," the missing reporter said, shakily, hanging upside as he read cue cards that would fall to the floor by the camera. Muffled laughter could be heard from behind the camera lens as the newscaster remained in the uncomfortable position, a red smile painted over his pale mouth. "What does it take to make you people want to join in? You failed to kill the lawyer. I've got to get you off the bench and into the game. So here it is…come nightfall, this city is mine. Anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game, get out now…but the bridge and tunnel crowd are in for a surprise." He winced as the Joker cackled loudly before shutting off the camera, finishing the video.

"Fantastic," Catwoman scowled.

"I don't want to die!" Veronica wailed, covering her face with her hands.

"You two need to get moving," Elisa said to Nightwing and Sparrow. "And you need to get out of sight," she directed to Catwoman. "I'll call for reinforcements-"

"Actually, I could catch a ride with the lovely lady back to the city," Trent said, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's face it, Elisa, Gordon's going to be swamped trying to figure out how to get everybody out of Gotham. Maybe I can go to him instead of the other way around."

"Are you sure-?"

"I'll get him there in one piece," Catwoman winked. "Let's go, handsome."

"We could use Mr. Wayne's help," Sparrow said as the couple exited. She caught the cautious look her sister cast her, but she grinned back reassuringly. "He's got something in his company we could use to pinpoint the Joker's location, right Nightwing?"

"Right. Can you spare a moment, sir, if we give you a lift back to your company?" Nightwing asked, maintaining his cool exterior.

"Uh, sure," Bruce said, looking absolutely confused.

"Um, hel-lo?!" Veronica fumed. "What about _me_?"

"I'll get you home," Elisa volunteered, biting back her reluctance. She ignored the gawking look from the woman as she faced the two young vigilantes and said softly, "Be careful." Her eyes moved to Bruce, who stared at her longingly. "…Bruce-"

"Let's go, girlie, we need to talk," Veronica said curtly, grabbing Elisa by the arm and yanking her out of the room. Elisa was left speechless as the blonde led her away, taking her down the stairs and stepping precariously over the bodies of the unconscious men. "So, where's your car?"

"My bike's in the back," Elisa answered, pointing her in the right direction.

"Oh…motorcycle, huh? My hair's going to frizz," she muttered under her breath. She could see Elisa's eyes narrow but the detective did not utter a word as she led the socialite out the back. "…I guess I could repay you with a make-over for saving me, not that it seems you need a make-over because Brucie seems to like you no matter how appalling you look-"

"I don't want anything to do with you or your money," Elisa snapped, never looking back at her. "I got you out because it was the right thing to do and it's my job. Now get on the bike before I leave you to hitchhike here in the Narrows."

Silenced by the remark, Veronica remained standing off as Elisa slipped her helmet on before offering her the spare. With her fingertips, she took hold of the protective headgear and cast her eyes shamefully to the floor. "…I really thought I was going to die in there…I thought we all were…I guess, what I'm trying to say is-"

"You don't need to say anything," Elisa sighed. "I do need to get moving though, Miss Vreeland."

"Right…" Biting back a complaint, she slipped the helmet on and got onto the bike, wrapping her arms around Elisa as she pursed her lips in thought. "…detective?"

"Hm?"

"Could we start over?"

Brows furrowed, she looked back to see if Veronica was fooling around, only to see the woman's eyes were filled with sincerity. Her lips stretched into a crooked smile as she nodded her head once, starting the engine of the vehicle.

"…once this whole mess is over and if we're all still alive, you and I going to spend a day at the spa!"

Elisa bit back a grimace as she drove. Veronica may have had a change of heart, but there was no changing who she was…and it looked like she would be getting to know her better whether she liked it or not.

-B-

Vicki pulled over onto the street, hopping out of the news van as the crew began to unload. "I'll be back," she told them. "I need to powder my nose, if you catch my drift." Leaving the others to set up, she saw an open bar across the street, an undistinguishable car parked in front of the entrance. Checking the street, she ran across and hurried inside, thankful to be ignored by the two men who sat at the bar staring at the TV. Rushing to the women's room, she proceeded about her business and finished with touching up on her make-up. This Joker business didn't faze her, not too much anyways. She knew that Elisa, John, Gordon, and Batman would be on the case, and she had every faith in them. This enabled her to go about her work with the others that were as wild and eager for a scoop as she was. Playing with her bangs until they were positioned to where she wanted them, she nodded her head in satisfaction and started walking to the door when a voice caught her attention.

"Dent? Holy...! I thought you was dead!"

"Half."

Vicki's eyes widened as she heard the voice of Harvey Dent. It sounded harsh, gruff, and void of any charm. Her curiosity got the better of her as she cracked the door open, carefully stepping out into the hall so she might peer past the corner. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she saw Dent's half-burnt face, looking like a monster from a horror film.

"Who picked up Rachel, Wuertz?" Dent growled, keeping a gun pointed at the corrupt cop.

"M-Must have been Maroni's men-"

"Shut up!" Dent bellowed, making Vicki wince. "Are you telling me that you're going to protect the other traitor in Gordon's unit?"

"I don't know!" the officer pleaded. "He never told me. Listen, Dent, I swear I didn't know what they were going to do with you."

"That's funny…" Dent said coldly, taking out his coin and spinning it on the bar table. Shrugging his shoulders, he added, "Because I don't know what's going to happen to you either."

Vicki held her breath as she watched the coin twirl lazily until it landed with its charred side up. She squeezed her eyes shut as she saw Dent lift the gun and bit back a scream as the weapon sounded off. Vicki didn't dare move or speak as Harvey Dent looked up at the TV screen and glared. It made her shiver how sinister he was, the fact that his skin had been burnt off and left one eye open and exposed made her want to vomit. She froze as she heard him growl, muttering incomprehensibly to himself before stalking off. She didn't know where he was headed or what he was planning on doing, but she did know this – if she let her fear take hold of her, she would never get to the bottom of this. Tip-toeing after him, Vicki prayed that she wouldn't get caught as she snuck behind, following the deranged district attorney through town.

-B-

"Mr. Fox, security is showing a break-in at the R and D department," a secretary stated as she passed by Lucius's office.

The elder's brows furrowed as he heard this. This was the last thing he expected to hear as he was working late and getting ready to close up for the night. Thanking the woman, he took off to the elevator and decided he would check it for himself. He had inkling of who could possibly have broken in at this hour, but he was perplexed as to why _he_ would want to draw his attention this way. Arriving at the basement floor, he pulled out his key and slipped it into the lock. After Tim's break-in to Applied Sciences, Bruce had suggested they heighten security measures in case it wasn't a friend trying to break in. Walking into the dark, silent floor, he maneuvered his way through the shelves and stored items until he came to a panel. His eyes widened as he saw three figures standing before the desk which contained hundreds of small screens showing high-frequency images.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Batman said, his eyes darting from screen to screen, searching for someone.

"…beautiful, unethical, _dangerous_." The man fought not to let his jaw drop as he realized what had been done. "You've turned every cell phone in Gotham into a microphone!"

"And a high-frequency generator-receiver," Sparrow added on, her brows furrowed as she and Nightwing also scanned the screens.

"You took my sonar concept you used in Hong Kong and applied it to every phone in the city, with half the city feeding you sonar, you can image all of Gotham." Joining the trio, he turned to Batman with a stern look in his eye. "This is wrong."

"I've got to find this man, Lucius," Batman insisted, facing his friend.

"At what cost?"

"The database is null-key encrypted," Batman explained. "It can only be accessed by one person."

Lucius gave him an incredulous look, shaking his head. "This is too much power for one person."

"That's why I gave it to you." Fox was certain his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets upon hearing the words from Batman's mouth. "Only you can use it."

"Spying on thirty million people isn't part of my job description," Fox argued.

"Lucius, we need your help!" Nightwing argued. "We have to do something!"

"Mr. Fox is right, though. This is invasive," Sparrow shook her head. Facing her boss, she gave him a sad look. "…while I don't think this is the right thing to do, we need to find the Joker. He's ruined enough lives as it is."

"And that's not the worst part," Nightwing added, pulling out his phone. Swiping the screen, he offered it to Batman who shared it with Lucius. "I just saw this before we got in."

Both vigilante and board member watched in concern as they saw a young man in a black outfit and red helmet pointing accusingly at the screen. "This goes out to you, Batman, from the Red Hood! I've tried being helpful, but I've been pushed aside enough. The Joker is garbage who won't go through with his word, this is probably just another ploy of his to get more attention. If you want care at all about Gotham's financial state, then I suggest you get to the place where the Joker started it all…I'll be waiting for you, or the place will blow."

"More friends of yours?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow at the group.

"I'll need you two to find him and stop him," Batman ordered his two young squires.

"But where's he going to be?" Sparrow asked, her hands on her hips.

"What's the place the Joker started it all…? The Gotham National Bank!" Nightwing exclaimed. "That was the first place that he hit just before all this crazy stuff with Harvey Dent and Batman began! He also mentioned 'financial' state of the city, so it's got to be our place."

"Then go, and be careful," Batman nodded.

"We'll manage," Nightwing assured him.

As both Nightwing and Sparrow took off past the two men, Batman stretched out his arm and tapped a button on the desk, the voice of the Joker coming through the microphone. "This is an audio sample. If he talks within range of any phone the city, you can triangulate his position."

Staring at the masked man evenly, he said firmly, "I'll help you this one time…but consider this my resignation. As long as this machine is at Wayne Enterprises, I won't be."

Batman nodded his head, understanding. He would rather destroy the machine than lose someone as valuable and trustworthy as Lucius Fox. "When you finish, type in your name."

Lucius waited until Batman was gone before taking off his jacket and sitting before the monitors. This was going to be a long night.

-B-

Amidst all the chaos and panic outside, two men in the mayor's office remained seated, both at their wits' end and trying to remain calm. "My office is looking over every inch of the tunnels and bridges, but with the Joker's threat there're limited options," Gordon explained to Mayor Garcia.

"And land routes east?" the other asked, stroking his chin as he fought to consider other options.

"Backed up for hours," Gordon shook his head. "Which leaves the ferries with thirty thousand ready to board. Plus, I want to use the ferries so I can get some of those prisoners off the island."

The mayor raised his eyebrow at Gordon's plan. "The men you and Dent put away? Those aren't people I'm worried about."

"You should be," Gordon stated sternly. "Whatever the Joker's planning, it's a good bet that Harvey's prisoners might be involved. I want to get them out of here."

Pressing his lips into a thin line, he contemplated the Commissioner's thinking. "…so where is Harvey?"

Gordon exhaled deeply, shaking his head as he looked down in shame. "We haven't found him."

"…how long can you keep this quiet?" Garcia asked quietly.

Gordon shook his head. "…I don't know…if we don't find him soon, we could all be in deep trouble." Rising from his seat, he added, "Excuse me, sir. I need to meet with my team downstairs and see if we can-"

The sound of someone banging his or her fist on the door made their heads jerk up. Gordon arose and pulled out his gun in suspicion. "Who is it?" he demanded.

"Jim, it's me!" Elisa's voice broke through.

Both Gordon and Garcia rushed over, tugging the door to see Elisa standing on the other side, her cellphone pressed to her. "I'm sorry to cut in. Jim, it's for you," she said, handing the electronic over. "It's important."

Gordon took the phone readily, his brows furrowed as he listened. "This is Gordon."

"I have the Joker's location," Batman spoke, his deep voice startling Gordon. "He's west of the docks. Prewitt building. Assemble your men on the building opposite."

"Right, we'll be there." Hanging up the phone, he handed the device back to Elisa and looked to the Mayor. "We're gonna get that son of a bitch. Elisa, let's go!" Together, the two officers ran down the hall for the elevator, uncertain of what would occur, but trusting in one another to get through the night.

-B-

Maroni stormed out of the supplies warehouse and slipped into his limo, leaning back against the leather seats. "Don't stop for lights, cops, nothing, got me?" he snapped at the driver. After hearing the Joker's threat on the television, he had contacted his family and ordered them to get onto the ferries, planning to meet with them and escape. The word had already gone around that the crazed clown had killed Chechen, now that he was running rampant and planning on taking over the city, he had no intention of sticking around.

"Going to join your wife?"

Maroni turned his head slowly and noticed too late that Dent was sitting beside him, holding a gun aloft as he rested his head against his arm. Harvey Dent turned his head and exposed his face, making the mobster's stomach churn. "You love her?"

"…Yes," he said hoarsely, swallowing as Dent glared at him.

"You ever imagine what it would be like to listen to her die?"

"Look take it up with the Joker. He killed your woman," Maroni insisted, feeling uneasy as Dent's one exposed eye continued to stare him down. "He made you...like this."

"The Joker's just a mad dog," Harvey growled, pointing the gun at the gang leader. "I want whoever let him off the leash. I took care of Wuertz. Who is your other man inside Gordon's unit? Who picked up Rachel? It must have been someone she trusted."

Maroni looked at the gun before glancing at Harvey's scarred face. "Look, if I tell you you'll let me go?"

"Can't hurt your chances," he sneered.

Out of options and anxious to get Dent as far away from him as possible, he confessed, "It was Ramirez." His eyes widened as he saw Dent pull out his coin, the gun still pointed at him. "…but you said-!"

"I said it couldn't hurt your chances," Dent spat, flipping the coin with ease. Catching it, he displayed the good side and nodded. "You're a lucky man." Maroni smiled in relief, only to feel that emotion waver when Dent flipped the coin once more, displaying it on the bad side. "But he's not."

"…Who?" Maroni dared to ask watching warily as Dent strapped on his seatbelt.

"Your driver."

The gun sounded and the driver slumped in his seat. The last thing Maroni saw before the car flipped and his world went black was Dent's awful, charred face, the set of haunting eyes glinting maliciously as he glared in hate.


	26. Monsters

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Monsters**

Two motorcycles streaked through the night, racing through the abandoned inner-city streets. Nightwing and Sparrow wasted no time after Batman had given them their instructions and remained connected through the microphones in their helmets. As they neared the structure, Sparrow glanced over to her boyfriend and partner, noticing how he had become silent.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, continuing to keep up with his bike.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he replied, his brows knitted together under his helmet. "I was just thinking of something…remember when Red Hood showed up at the hospital and tried to help?"

"Sure, I remember when you told me about it. He seemed like he had good intentions then, just like when he stopped the mugging that happened to Harleen and even that time at the warehouse he insisted he was trying to do good." She shook her head as she pondered the facts. "He's been shoved aside so many times that I guess he's starting to do harmful things…kind of like a kid."

Nightwing's head snapped over to her before he focused on the road again. "…I've had a suspicion for a while…but I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure."

"What's wrong?" she asked, curious.

"We both agree that Red Hood's doing this because he's hungry for attention, right? Because he feels like the little guy who gets beaten and ignored."

"Yes…"

"…do you remember those Batman copycats, the ones that Batman was constantly taking down along with the mob and people like Crane and Nygma?"

"Yeah."

"This all happened after Bane was killed. If you remember, Jason was found in the warehouse, but we never bothered to ask him how he got there. He just said that he was in a bad place at a bad time."

"Okay…"

"But soon after, this little wannabe group started, claiming they were inspired by Batman's example, and the ringleader was always able to get his buddies away before the cops showed up. Then Joker appears in Gotham and the Bat-groupies stop, one of them gets killed on TV. Then the Red Hood appears, claiming he's trying to do good but ultimately he's doing this for himself."

"Why?"

"Multiple reasons. He wants attention, he wants to be acknowledged, he wants to make a difference, he wants to be taken seriously…he's been stepped on for years and is tired of being shown up as a fool or considered worthless."

Sparrow gasped as she remembered talking to Vicki, how the reporter had explained Jason's need to help others because he knew what it felt like to be downtrodden and ignored. She knew that he had been forced to do better by his parents and had his efforts blown off by them which resulted in his running away at seventeen. The little details clicked together as her eyes widened in shock. "…it's Jason!" she breathed. "The Red Hood is Jason!"

"That's my guess. I'd bet this bike that Jason's the Hood," Nightwing agreed. "Batman told me that the ringleader of the Bat-fakers was Jason but he didn't want to say anything to anyone because he didn't think it would be fair to Jason to be exposed like that to the people he loves and cares about."

"Of course not, Batman knows what that's like," Sparrow noted. The idea of fighting Jason, however, made her heart sink. "Robin, what're we going to do? He's our friend."

"Friend or not, we can't let him blow up a building. If he gets out of control, we need to stop him before he hurts himself or someone else," Nightwing answered firmly, his eyes catching sight of the upcoming building. "No matter what."

-B-

"Hello?"

"Barbara, it's Anna Ramirez. Jim needs you to pack up and put the kids in the car right away."

"But the unit's outside-"

"Those cops can't be trusted." Anna Ramirez fought to contain her fear as she paused and took in a silent breath. "Jim needs you away from them as soon as possible. I'll call them off for ten minutes, and you'll have to move fast."

"But where am I supposed to take them?"

"I'll give you an address, Jim will meet you there. Leave as soon as the patrol car pulls out."

"Okay…"

Ramirez recited the address on the slip of paper she was given, never daring to take her eyes off of the man in front of her for too long as she spoke on the phone. Guilt pressed on her heart like a weight as she finally hung up the phone, looking down the barrel of a gun in the darkened alleyway.

"Did she believe you?" asked Harvey Dent, stepping out into the lamplight to reveal his hideous face to her once more. She nodded her head once, trembling as he hissed, "That's because she _trusts_ you, just like Rachel did."

Ramirez shook her head, her eyes filling with panicked tears. "I didn't know-!"

"Didn't know what they were going to do? You're the second cop to say that to me," he scowled in disgust. "What exactly did you think they were going to do?"

"Please, Harvey, they got me early on. My mother's hospital bills-"

"Don't!" he shouted, his mouth creating a terrible grimace as he listened to her pleas.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, still shaking as he took out his coin and flipped it. She was certain she would never be able to see her mother again after tonight…Dent would surely kill her.

Catching the coin, Harvey frowned as he saw the good side show. "You live to fight another day, officer." With a surge of unbridled strength, he smacked the butt of his gun against the woman's skull, watching her fall to the ground unconscious. Glaring at her, he stalked off, eager to get to the Gordons' destination before they did.

Unbeknownst to Harvey, a lithe figure slipped out of the shadows several paces behind him, clutching her phone in her hands. Vicki glanced down at Ramirez and knelt beside the woman, checking her pulse. Sighing in relief as she found that the officer was still alive, she dialed the emergency number and mumbled the street she was on before hanging up, praying that Harvey wouldn't catch onto her. She had followed him since he had killed Officer Wuertz at the bar and watched on in silent horror as he became an unpredictable bringer of vengeance. It hadn't been easy to keep up with him, and when her crew had realized she had gone missing, she had to ignore their calls. Still, she persisted after Dent and took photos on her phone when able. Now, seeing that he was moving on, she hurried to keep up once more and not lose sight of him. She wasn't sure what he had been planning or what had occurred on the phone with Ramirez, but she had a sinking feeling she was about to find out.

-B-

Standing atop the building opposite of the Prewitt building that Batman had informed them about, Commissioner Gordon and Detective Montez remained alert, waiting for their friend to arrive. Gordon faced the SWAT leader who had just joined them. "Anything yet?"

"We found the missing hospital bus."

"And we have a hostage situation," Gordon replied, seeing how multiple of the Joker's goons, all wearing clown masks, kept their arms stiff as they pointed to the victims, who remained with their backs to the windows. "It's a shooting gallery," he muttered.

"Why would he choose a spot with such good windows?" Elisa asked, shaking her head as she scanned the building and its inhabitants.

"He likes the view."

The three police members whirled around and found Batman approaching them. The vigilante nodded his head towards the bay, where the ferries remained stationary. They were all aware of the Joker's newest addition to his threats, having given the ferries' detonators to the other ship, daring them to blow up the other vessel before the other one did. So far, nothing had happened, but that didn't mean that if they chose not to detonate the other ship that the Joker wouldn't have a back-up detonator.

The SWAT team leader, unfazed by Batman's approach, explained his tactic for the situation with certainty. "We have clear shots on five clowns. The snipers take them out, smash the windows, a team repels in, a team moves in by the stairwells. Two, three casualties max."

"Let's do it," Gordon said without a hint of hesitation.

"It's not that simple," Batman cut in, his dark eyes meeting the Commissioner's. "With the Joker, it never is."

"What's _simple_ is that every second we don't take him, those people on the ferries get closer to blowing each other up!" he snapped.

"That won't happen," Batman said, a hint of finality in his tone.

"Then he'll blow both of them up!" Gordon fumed. "We don't have time to play his games-!"

"With the Joker, there's always a catch," Batman reminded him. "I need five minutes alone."

"No! There's no time! We have clear shots!" Gordon shouted adamantly, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Batman as the black clad man walked past him. "Dent is in there with them. We have to save Dent - _I_ have to save Dent!"

"Jim, please!" Elisa said, placing her hands on his arm. The SWAT leader watched on warily, uncertain of where this would lead. "Give him a chance…trust him. He's one of the few you can depend on."

Gordon shook from the pressure, lowering his arms as he realized he had pointed his weapon at the one man who was always there for him. Batman watched them both quietly, already crouched on the edge of the building. Inhaling deeply, he shook his head. "…two minutes. Then we breach." No sooner had the words left Gordon's mouth, Batman had jumped off, spreading his cape and soaring through the air to crash through the glass two floors below the hostages. Both Elisa and Gordon remained tense as they watched him look around at his surroundings, having pinned down one of the clowns. "Get ready," Gordon told the SWAT leader, who nodded at once. The sound of his phone made Gordon groan in frustration. Tugging it out, he answered the call and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Jim, we're in trouble!" came the sound of his wife's panicked voice.

"Barbara, calm down!" he urged her, utterly confused. "What's happened-?"

"He has the kids-!"

"Hello, Jim."

Gordon paled, his hand trembling as he heard a familiar voice, now sounding cold and vicious. "…Harvey, where's my family?"

"Where my family died."

The line went dead as he gulped in a breath, the faces of his wife and children flashing through his mind as he realized that Harvey Dent was not in the building. He remembered how angry and spiteful Dent was in the hospital when he went to visit him, demanding that he be called by the nickname many cops had hissed behind his back. Two-Face. Gordon himself had never called him that name but he couldn't say he didn't think of it. The notion of the infuriated Dent, scarred and bitter from the explosion and now holding his family hostage made his heart stop.

"Jim, what's wrong?" Elisa asked, reaching out to him. Her brows furrowed as he grabbed her by the shoulders harshly. "Jim-?"

"Elisa…Harvey's got my family…at the place where Rachel Dawes died," he whispered.

Her eyes widened as she saw the fear and desperation in her boss's eyes. "Oh no…he isn't-"

"Something's not right…I have to go to them."

"I'll go with you-!"

"No…please, Elisa, I can trust you…stay here and work with him if he needs your help…I'm depending on you," he said hoarsely. "If John were here, I know he'd help, but…I know he's on the other side of town trying to clear traffic. It'd take too long for him to get here. Please, Elisa-"

"Okay, Jim." She nodded, embracing him tightly. "I'll let _him_ know when we get through this to go find you…just…please be careful."

He nodded, pulling away from her and taking off as quickly as he could. Elisa forced herself to look back to the building, her stomach in a knot. She was eager for this nightmare to end as soon as possible.

-B-

The moment Batman crashed into the building, Lucius Fox activated the sonar device, causing Batman's eyes to be covered in a thin shield as the images were streamed to him. Having collided with one of the clowns and pinning them down, he was surprised to see that the criminal was not struggling, or speaking for that matter. Not only that, the other clowns that had been placed at the same window as their post did not move to attack either. All of them faced him and mumbled, as if something was keeping their lips sealed.

"We got POV on alpha…unveiling beta," Lucius said, his voice coming through the earpiece hidden in his cowl. "It looks like clowns and hostages on two floors. A SWAT team's on stairwell, another SWAT team on the roof."

The mumbles were becoming more persistent now, and as the shields vanished from his eyes, Batman could see the clowns' hands were trembling. Focusing on the one he had tackled on his way in, Batman tugged the mask off. He was rewarded with the face of Mike Engel from the GNN, his mouth covered thickly with duct tape, his eyes huge in fear as he looked up pleadingly for help. "Fox, the SWAT's targeting the wrong people! The clowns are the hostages!" he exclaimed as he realized what the Joker had done. "Connect me to Elisa." Tugging Engel to the side, he instructed him sternly, "Don't move," to which the other nodded his head vigorously.

"Batman?" Elisa's voice came through the earpiece.

"Elisa, the Joker's made a switch. The clowns are the hostages, and the doctors are the Joker's men," he explained, already hearing the SWAT's advances being made throughout the building.

"No…I'll send the word out, but I think it's too late!"

"Do what you can. I'm going to stop them from killing the wrong people."

"Batman, please be careful!" she pleaded. "Something else has come up, but I'll tell you once you get out of there, just take care of yourself!"

"I will."

Taking off, he ran down the empty passage, shooting out a few of the windows with his grapple gun. Above him, he could hear an explosion going off. "Those SWATs are coming in hard!" Lucius warned him. The sonar shields activated over his eyes again, allowing him to see through the barriers around him. He shot the grapple at a hidden SWAT member before running up to another unsuspecting member. He tackled him before the man could shoot at a clown, sending them falling. The first man grabbed the rail and hung on for dear life as the other dangled, allowing Batman to release him and fight the phony doctors around him. Once they were defeated, he looked up. Several stories overhead was the Joker, with Chechen's dogs surrounding him.

Before he could chase after him, however, he would have to stop the rest of the SWAT team. "Freeze!" he heard them cry as more clown victims shook their heads and mumbled their pleas to no avail. Breaking into a run, Batman tackled the SWAT men and knocked them down. "Look up," Lucius alerted him. "You see those men on the floor above? They're waiting for help with the SWAT team coming up the elevator."

Moving quickly, he pulled out the parts to the sticky-bomb rifle he had used in Hong Kong, assembling it within second before shooting tactfully at certain pillars that held the center of the next floor up. As one SWAT member attacked from behind, he jabbed him with his elbow and sent him to the floor. "Uh-oh. Trouble on the floor above," Lucius warned him. Batman continued to stall as the SWAT members got up and ran back at him, new members approaching and holding their weapons aloft. The sticky-bombs went off at long last, sending the SWAT team above falling to the floor where Batman fought the others.

"Freeze! Or we will shoot!" one of the officers shouted at Batman as he grabbed one of the men. Standing on the open ledge, he could see at least four men aiming at him, a helicopter casting its light on him. "We got him, he's out of the game," one of the men said, speaking into his com-link.

"You idiots!" Elisa's voice seeped through. If the situation wasn't so dire, he would have laughed. "Listen to me! Just because I'm not the Commissioner doesn't mean I get to be swept under the rug. The Batman is trying to stop you from killing the hostages! The real hostages are in the clown masks, the Joker's made a switch!"

"Step away from the edge!" some of the SWAT members shouted even as they heard Elisa's orders. Batman realized they were hellbent on getting the job done, no one would listen to him or Elisa. Raising his arms innocently in defeat, he proceeded to kick the SWAT man off the ledge. Within seconds, the entire team in front of him had fallen out. They had failed to notice the tangled mess of cable that they had stepped in, allowing Batman to string them along the exterior of the building, unharmed but defeated. Running to the center, he shot off the grapple gun once more and flew up to the next floor where the hostages were positioned.

The clowns all turned to face him, their suppressed voices begging him to help as the doctors rose from their seats, all running for him. The elevator opened once more, and in came another SWAT team. This time, however, the leader ordered them to head for the doctors. "Apprehend the doctors, not the clowns. I repeat, do not shoot the clowns!" the man barked, running to one of the trembling clowns to rip off the mask. He was left flabbergasted as he saw the face of a petrified woman, her mouth encased in tape. "Detective Montez is right – get the clowns out of here! These are the bus hostages!"

The SWAT team set to work disabling the phony hostages, knocking the 'doctors' down and aiming their guns at them. This enabled Batman to take off into the shadows, bracing himself for the ultimate showdown that night. The madness would end _now_.

-B-

The bank was dark and silent inside, making it all the more eerie as Nightwing and Sparrow slunk in. Shadows were draped across the floor, the only light on was by the safe which remained hidden behind the tellers' boxes. Both young vigilantes remained alert, their eyes darting as they inspected every inch of the darkened building. Without uttering a single word, the two began to walk across the floor to the safe, waiting for anything to happen. Peering over the desks, Sparrow could see the door to the safe was open, though the thick titanium door remained shut. Stuck onto the door was a set of tubes, a device ticking off electronically. As she began to climb over the tables, an infuriated cry filled the air, making them jump into defensive stances.

"Watch out!" Sparrow cried as Red Hood lunged out from the darkness, tackling Nightwing. "Nightwing-!"

"Get the bomb!" he shouted back, kicking Red Hood off of himself. "Shut it down, I'll take care of him!"

Reluctant, Sparrow hopped over the glass-barred tables and into the back, rushing to the safe. Red Hood cast a glance at her before snarling under the helmet at Nightwing. "You two! Always you two! Batman can't be bothered to come and take care of this himself, can he?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, lives are at stake and he's needed to stop the Joker," Nightwing retorted, pulling out his Escrima sticks.

"It's always about the Joker!" Red Hood fumed, shooting at Nightwing.

The black and blue hero leapt over the enemy's head with ease and landed nimbly behind him, swiping his leg under the other's so that he collapsed. "You got a problem with the Joker, then take it up with him," he retorted, twirling the sticks to knock Red Hood's guns from his hands. "You need to stop this, Richards."

"What?" Red Hood gasped. "How'd you-?"

"It wasn't difficult to piece the puzzle together," Nightwing said, dodging the kicks and blows made by Red Hood. "For whatever reason you're doing this, it isn't worth it. Others can get hurt-"

"Then help me!" Red Hood insisted, sliding across the floor and snatching one of his guns back. "We should be on the same team! We could bring down that psychotic clown and that self-righteous bat!"

"You're only doing this to make yourself known and feel better about yourself, Richards," Nightwing frowned, flipping over a table to act as a shield. He waited as Red Hood set off several shots, allowing him to pull out a smoke bomb and toss it at the opponent.

The helmet protected Red Hood from the smoke getting to his eyes, but his vision was still hazed from the deceptive weapon. "Batman wasn't there to save my friend when he was killed by the Joker!"

"Batman can't be in two places at once," Nightwing argued, sticking out his leg and kicking Hood in the chest.

He fell to the floor in a heap, but his anger and confusion didn't stop him from arguing. "That's what _I_ told him, but he shoved me away! Why?" Red Hood demanded. Pointing accusingly, he shouted, "He let you and your girlfriend join him!"

"We have a reason, a common cause that brought us together," Nightwing glared. "You're doing this for attention."

"And you're letting that jerk boss you around!"

"That 'jerk' knows what he's doing, and I'm still learning," Nightwing snapped, blocking a punch from Red Hood. "Is this what you want, Richards? To be remembered as a bully and attention-seeking maniac? Just like the Joker?"

"I am _not_ like _him_!" he bellowed, aiming his gun at the man when a bird-shaped shuriken shot past, cutting into his gloved hand and prompting him to drop the weapon.

Sparrow unclasped her cape and wrapped it over his head, spinning him around until she yanked it loose and sent him flying into a wall. Huffing, she clipped it back into place before facing her boyfriend again. "The bomb's taken care of. I even managed to take it apart while you two were sharing your philosophical conversation."

"That's my girl," he grinned. Holding his Escrima sticks aloft, he faced the direction where the Red Hood had been thrown but found that he was gone. "Great…looks like he used his favorite trick again."

"Hey, at least we stopped the bomb and he didn't hurt anybody, right?" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She offered a comforting smile to which he nodded in agreement. "C'mon. Let's go. I'm sure Batman could use us somewhere else."

-B-

Joker stared out over the harbor, his fingers twitching as he anticipated the time to move by faster. At any moment, one of the ferries would blow up into a delightful burst of fire and smoke…perhaps even both ferries. The sound of Chechen's dogs barking made him glance over his shoulder, sneering as he caught sight of a pointy-eared figure striding towards him. "Aw, you made it! I'm so thrilled," he grinned widely, turning to face his guest.

"Where's the detonator?" Batman demanded.

Raising an eyebrow at the question, as if insulted, Joker ignored him and looked to the dogs instead. "Go get him!" he shouted at them, sending the massive canines into a frenzy.

Batman smacked the first dog away that attacked, but as the other two tackled him together, he found himself wrestling with the large creatures. He was grateful for the new suit – the armored plates protected him from their teeth this time, but their strength was making it hard for him to get off of his back. He could see the Joker approaching him, holding a thick metal pipe in his hand over his head. The maniac began to slam the pipe onto his exposed torso, hitting him repeatedly with full force. The clown growled as he attacked, giving a whoop as Batman kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. With a thrust of his arms, he slashed his gauntlets at the dogs and tossed them aside, scrambling to his feet. The Joker did not offer parley as he leapt up from behind, the pipe still at hand, and commenced to slam it against his scalp. The surprise of the attack and the force of the hit sent Batman into a net, causing him to become tangled in the item as the Joker continued to hit and kick him to the ground.

"Oh, the old familiar places!" Joker snickered, pulling out a knife from his sleeve just as he brought his fist down against Batman's cowl.

Batman blocked the blow and knocked him away, but the hit had set his sonar off, the images flickering on and off as the device became affected. Standing uncertainly as he brushed the net off, he waited to see if it would correct itself. For a moment, all went black. "Stand by," Lucius said as the sonar slowly kicked back into gear, parts of the building appearing again in flickers and flashes. Moving his head in the direction of the sound of footsteps, he saw the Joker running towards him, ramming in into a panel of glass before collapsing onto a small concrete terrace that would have served as a balcony. Hitting the floor, he realized too late that there was a metal frame around him. As he started to get up, the Joker kicked out one of the stands and sent a portion of the metal down, keeping Batman locked under the iron frame. Thankfully, he had been able to place an arm up to his neck for protection, which shielded the beam from his chest. Unfortunately, the Joker knelt down over him, sitting on his chest while still wielding his pipe.

"Y'know…we really should stop this fighting," he said as he lowered his face to Batman. "Otherwise, we'll miss the fireworks!"

"There won't _be_ any fireworks!" Batman choked.

Holding up his hand as a conductor would, he smiled triumphantly at Batman and waved his hand around. "And here we…go!" He looked out eagerly to the bay, waiting for something to happen. The boats remained in their positions, the night air was still, and the sound of chaos and destruction were nowhere to be seen or heard. His mouth drooped and his eyes widened in shock as the seconds passed, turning into a minute. The ferries were still intact…neither ship had tried to blow up the other.

"What were you trying to prove?" Batman snarled as the Joker checked the clock that hung across the way from them. "That deep down, everyone's as ugly as you? You're alone!"

The Joker sighed, tossing the pipe away. "You can't rely on anyone these days, you gotta do everything yourself, don't we?!" Still leaning on the bars which kept Batman down, he withdrew the third detonator, the one that would activate the bombs on both ships. "That's okay, I came prepared," he chuckled grimly as he smirked at Batman. "It's a funny world that we live in…" Glancing down at his prisoner, he pointed to his face and asked amiably, "Speaking of which, you know how I got these scars?"

"No, but I know how you got these!" As he growled his response, Batman aimed the spikes of his gauntlet at the villain, activating the switch inside of his glove and letting the weapons fly loose. The mini shuriken items flew into the Joker's face, cutting his skin as they shot past. Batman seized the opportunity of Joker's sudden recoil to grab the clown with his free arm and toss him over the edge, sending him falling to his doom.

The Joker plummeted through the air, laughing maniacally as he passed several stories. Even as he faced death, he laughed at it. He dared it. Death, however, was not ready for him. The sensation of something wrapping around his leg made him curious until he was brought to a jarring halt, causing him to dangle in midair. He grunted as he was painstakingly pulled back, his eyes meeting Batman's at last. Seeing the Dark Knight freed and tying off the other end of the rope to the frame, he smiled sickly at him. "You…you just couldn't let me go, could you?" He giggled as Batman crouched down, glaring at him with his dark, fiery gaze. Gesturing with his arms as he continued to sway in the wind, he elaborated, "This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You _truly_ are incorruptible, aren't you, huh? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness…and I won't kill you because…you're just too much fun!" Licking his lips, he pointed to the man and nodded his head. "I think you and I are destined to do this forever!"

"You'll be in a padded cell forever," Batman growled, fighting not to gasp for breath in front of the adversary.

"Maybe we could share one!" the Joker volunteered cheerily. "You know, they'll be doubling up the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds."

"This city just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good," Batman retorted firmly.

"Until their spirit breaks completely," Joker smirked, holding one finger aloft as if to say 'wait a moment'. "Until they get a good look at the _real_ Harvey Dent and all the heroic things he's done." He wheezed a laugh as he saw Batman raise his head at his words, his eyes beginning to fill with worry. "You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with you? No…you need an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey."

"What did you do?" Batman dared to ask, his stomach in a knot.

"I took Gotham's 'White Knight' and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard," he informed the other, chuckling. "You see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little…push!" He gestured the motion with his arms, cackling as Batman rose to his feet and took off, leaving him dangling for the SWAT team to surround and arrest him. He laughed nevertheless…he had won, and soon all of Gotham would know it.

Batman had to stop to steady himself against one of the pillars, finally able to take in a breath. Pressing his fingers to the microphone piece in his cowl, he closed his eyes and fought to steady his mind and body. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late.

"Batman! Are you-?"

"Where's Jim, Elisa?"

"He had to leave…Batman, something's gone wrong. He got a call a little after you went into the building…" Her voice lowered substantially, meaning that whatever had happened, she couldn't afford to let others hear about it. "…Harvey's taken Jim's family hostage at the site where Rachel was killed. Jim left to find and save them."

Batman said nothing, the Joker's words echoing in his mind as he realized that Harvey and Jim were both in trouble. "I have to find them."

"I'll go with you-"

"Elisa, someone needs to be in charge here while Jim's gone…you're the only one we can trust."

"But-"

"I'll contact you later."

"…please be safe," she pleaded softly, making his heart ache. "Save the kids…don't let Jim die."

"I won't…I promise."

-B-

Cramped into a darkened corner of the old building, Vicki didn't dare move or speak. It hadn't been easy stalking after Dent, but she had managed to track him up until this point. She had seen him kill and interrogate in ways she had only thought possible in her nightmares. The most frightening thing of all was when he used his coin. It was as if everything in the world depended on that stupid piece of metal…it wasn't normal. Clutching her phone in her hand, she heard footsteps suddenly, prompting her to turn on the device as she remained concealed, holding her breath as she watched the scene unravel…

Jim Gordon walked cautiously through the open area, several floors above ground level, when a blow from behind made him collapse to the floor face-down. Scrambling onto his side, he saw his family shrouded in shadows and huddled by a pillar, his wife and children trembling as they watched him with terrified eyes.

"This is where they brought her, Gordon, after your men handed her over…this is where she died."

Raising his head, Gordon saw Harvey Dent walking around him, his fist clenched as he held his coin securely. "…I know, I was here, trying to save her-"

"But you didn't!" Harvey snarled.

"I couldn't!" Gordon protested.

"Yes, you could have!" the attorney spat back. "If you had listened to me, if you stood up against corruption instead of doing your deal with the devil!"

"I was trying to fight the mob!"

"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I lost," Harvey shook his head, his voice trembling for a moment. "Have you ever had to talk to the person you love most, to tell them it's going to be alright when you know that it's not?" All pain and sympathy left him as he glared down at the Commissioner. "…well, you're about to know what it feels like, Gordon. Then you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry."

"You're not going to hurt my family," Gordon shook his head, fear grasping his heart as he spoke shakily.

"No…just the person you love most. So, is it your wife?" Harvey strolled over to the woman and children, keeping the coin in the same hand that held his gun. Barbara covered her children's heads with her hands, pressing them as closely to her as possible. She could not contain her sobs as she felt the cold metal of the gun pass by her skin as well as Dent's hands.

"Put the gun down, Dent," Gordon demanded, watching with large eyes as Dent moved the point of the pistol from one family member to the next. "Harvey, put down the gun, please…please, Harvey!" Seeing the gun rest by his son's head, he screamed out, "Will you stop pointing the gun at my family?!"

Harvey nodded, a grim smile appearing as he grasped Jimmy's arm and tugged him onto his feet. "We have a winner."

"No, Jim, stop him!" Barbara wailed, reaching out for her son as she continued to press Barbie to her body. The daughter watched on with horror in her eyes as she saw her brother get taken away, forced to stand beside Dent.

"Harvey! Harvey, I'm sorry! For everything!" Gordon shouted, his voice lowering as he held out his hand in a silent plea to stop. "Please, don't hurt my son."

Harvey kept his free arm around the boy, though he knew the child wouldn't run. Little Jimmy remained rooted to the spot, tears streaming down his face as he shook, his mouth twisted as he fought not to sob aloud. Dogs could be heard barking close by, snatching Dent's attention immediately. "You brought your cops?"

"All they know is this is a situation…they don't know who or what, they're just creating a perimeter," Gordon said softly, his eyes still planted on his son.

"You think I want to escape from this?!" Harvey bellowed. "There is no escape from this!"

"You don't want to hurt the boy, Harvey."

Everyone's heads snapped up to see Batman step out of the darkness, approaching the group slowly, cautiously. Harvey snarled at him, shouting, "It's not about what I want! It's about what's fair! You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time, but you were wrong." Plucking the coin from his gun-wielding hand, he held it aloft for Batman to see. "The world is cruel, and the only morality in a cruel world is chance…unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son's got the same chance she had…fifty-fifty."

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance," Batman insisted. "We decided to act. We three."

"Then why was it me who was the only one who lost everything?!" Harvey growled, glaring maliciously.

"…it wasn't," Batman whispered, his eyes filled with agony.

"The Joker chose me!" he screamed, his head shaking in protest violently.

"Because you were the best of us," the vigilante answered. "He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"And he was right."

"You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey, so point it at the people responsible," he demanded, hoping he could still change his mind.

Looking at him with wide-eyed cynicism, Harvey said, "Fair enough…you first." Flipping the coin, he caught it easily and looked down. Seeing the burnt side, he raised his gun and shot at the Batman without a moment's hesitation to the horror of the family and the hidden reporter. He watched with dark satisfaction as Batman clutched his side and fell onto his back, remaining unmoving. Holding the gun aloft, he pressed it to his own head and carelessly stated, "My turn." Tossing the coin again, he caught it and looked down, frowning as he saw the good side facing him. His attention drifted to Gordon while he patted his son's head mockingly.

"Harvey, you're right…Rachel's death was my fault," Gordon whispered, wishing something he could say would make a difference. "…please don't punish the boy…punish me." He pressed his fingertips to his chest, as if inviting him to shoot.

"I'm about to," Harvey promised coldly. Glancing down at the crying child, he sneered at Gordon and hissed, "Tell your boy it's going to be all right, Gordon. Lie…like I lied."

Unable to think or do anything else, Gordon raised his hand towards his son, tears falling down his face. "…it's going to be alright, son." He watched with Harvey as the coin flew into the air…but it was never caught. Batman lunged at Dent suddenly, shocking everyone, but the motion sent both men and the boy hurtling over the ledge. Barbara screamed as she saw Jimmy fall. Gordon scrambled onto his feet, running to the ledge and falling to his knees as he peered over. His heart soared as he saw Batman hanging by a wooden beam with one arm, the other black-clad arm occupied with holding Jimmy aloft. Reaching out, he took his son's hand as Batman hoisted him up, yanking his child up with all his strength.

"Daddy!" Jimmy cried, accepting his father's feverish embrace.

"Jimmy…Jimmy, you're okay," he wept, kissing his son's face. The sudden, sharp snap of wood made his head rise as his eyes grew large in worry. "NO!" he shouted, looking over the ledge to see Batman falling, crashing to the ground beside another body…Harvey Dent's. "Jimmy, stay here!" Running as quickly as he could, he shot down the flights of rickety, unstable steps before he finally made it to Batman's side. "No, no, no…please," he whispered, kneeling beside Batman.

"Dad, is he okay?" he could hear Jimmy call from above, but he didn't look up. The moment his hand came to rest on his shoulder, Batman stirred, grimacing as he forced himself to sit up. Grabbing his hand, he helped his friend onto his feet, observing his face. Batman looked exhausted, gasping for breath, his body curved in pain.

"Thank you," he said weakly.

"You don't have to thank me," Batman shook his head.

"Yes I do," he insisted, his eyes falling upon Harvey Dent. The angle of his head showed that his neck had snapped on impact, ending his reign of revenge for his beloved. "…the Joker won. Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for, undone," he murmured. "Every chance we had at fixing our city dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore it down." He shook with anger, fear, agony, and despair, all the emotion boiling inside of him at once. "People will lose hope."

"They won't…" Batman said, glancing up to the children as they peered down with their mother. Returning his gaze to Dent's corpse, he added, "They must never know what he did."

"Five dead, two of them cops! You can't sweep that up," Gordon protested.

"But the Joker cannot win," Batman murmured, walking to Harvey and kneeling beside him. Turning Harvey's face so that his good side was showing, he said softly, "Gotham needs its true hero."

Looking at Batman's back, the vigilante's words hit him hard once he realized what he was saying. "No…!" he pleaded, shaking his head.

Staring at Dent's face, Batman remembered the day he had seen him as Bruce Wayne in the restaurant with Rachel. He had said something then that resonated with him…something that seemed poetically accurate now. "…you either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Turning around, he faced his friend and straightened himself. "I can do those things because I'm not a hero, unlike Dent. _I_ killed those people. That's what I can be."

Their eyes locked and Gordon felt his conscience weigh like a brick of lead. His friend's dark eyes were filled with stubborn resolve, but he could not imagine holding someone as dedicated as Batman accountable for Dent's crimes. "No, no! You can't, you're _not_!"

"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be." Pulling out Gordon's communicator from his jacket, he placed it in his hands and ordered quietly, "Call it in."

Jim Gordon's hands shook as he swallowed hard, trying to think of something to change his friend's mind. "They'll hunt you."

"You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me," Batman predicted, accepting of his fate. "Because that's what needs to happen…because sometimes the truth isn't good enough." Looking at Dent one last time, he whispered, "Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded." His eyes moved back to Gordon and he saw that the man was as exhausted as he was, however he still remained firm as he shook his head. "Call it in," he repeated.

"…I'll never stop believing in you…and I'll never close my door or window to you," Gordon said hoarsely. "…take care…my friend." Watching the Batman turn and run, the masked man's steps uneven but fast, he forced himself to press the correct button on the speaker, signaling his men to come to his aid.

"Batman? Batman!" Gordon glanced over and saw both Jimmy and Barbie running to him. Opening his arms, he held them close to his chest, his eyes returning to his vanishing friend. "Why is he running, Dad?" Jimmy asked, watching the man leave.

"Because we have to chase him."

Jimmy and Barbie exchanged a look, frowning at their father's words. "He didn't do anything wrong," Jimmy insisted.

"Dad, why are they going after him?" Barbie asked, her fingers curled tight onto her father's jacket as she saw the small troop Gordon had called in following Batman's trail. "He saved us…why don't you tell them?"

"Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now," he said solemnly, speaking more to himself than anyone else. "So we'll hunt him, because he can take it…because he's not a hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector…" He could imagine him now, riding down the street as he made his getaway, his black cape flapping behind him as he rode off into the night. What was it Elisa had nicknamed him? "…A Dark Knight."

* * *

 **A/N:** I've started work and I have to be honest, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I do have another chapter or two saved but once I post those, I'm not sure when I'll be able to just sit and focus. I'll have to wait for the next break to catch up, so I ask that you be patient. Thank you for stopping by and please my sure to leave a review :) See you next time!


	27. Desires

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Desires**

"You don't really think Lucius will leave, do you?" Nightwing asked as they patrolled the area in search of Red Hood. Though the menace had escaped and Sparrow had suggested they find Batman, he had a feeling he could be nearby or try some other ridiculous stunt. So it was that he convinced her to ride through the city in search of the disguised Jason Richards.

"Bruce set up a self-destruct mechanism if Mr. Fox types in his name, so no, I don't think he'll quit Wayne Enterprises," Sparrow replied certainly. "He values Lucius too much to choose the sonar panels over a friend."

"Hmm," Nightwing murmured, a light smile growing on his lips. "He's got a good heart…he just doesn't want others seeing it."

"Yeah, well, after everything he's done for this city, I'm sure everyone will realize now that Batman's-" Sparrow's speech came to a halt as the Batpod shot out from one of the underground passages, leading him out onto the main road where they drove. "…right here?" she finished her sentence lamely.

Sharing a look, Nightwing urged his motorcycle onward, catching up to his dark mentor. "Did you get the Joker?"

"He's on his way to Arkham," Batman replied, never taking his eyes off the road.

Both protégés couldn't help but notice how slumped he was against the vehicle, as if he was leaning on it for support as he drove. He looked as if he was gasping for breath, which made them worried. "Batman, what's wrong?" Sparrow persisted.

"At the garage…I'll tell you," he said wearily. "I'll tell you everything."

-B-

Parking the bike at the front of the apartment, Elisa remained seated for a minute as she replayed the events of that night in her head. She fought to keep calm, breathing deeply as she closed her eyes…

* * *

 _Elisa had been overlooking the SWAT team as they brought down the hostages, making sure none of them had been harmed or required immediate medical or psychiatric attention. The Joker was brought down in cuffs, surrounded by men with their guns pointed at his head and body. He had cast her a smug look, licking his lips at her. She said nothing to him, motioning for the men to lock him into the truck. Once the doors were shut, the armed vehicle moved down the street, leaving her with the SWAT leader._

 _"Thanks for your help tonight," she said kindly, offering her hand. "I know Jim appreciates it."_

 _"Any time, that's what we're here for, right?" he answered, shaking her hand respectfully. "Tell Gordo to stay outta trouble, okay?"_

 _"Will do," she smiled, though her chest felt heavy with worry. She sorely wished she had gone with Batman to find Gordon, then at least she wouldn't be left in this agony, not knowing what was going on. The static of both their radio com-links made them look down and grab the devices, pressing the receivers to hear the message._

 _"…this is a warning…the Batman is armed and dangerous…Batman is to be arrested on sight…Harvey Dent was found murdered at 250 52nd Street, with Batman fleeing the scene…I repeat, Batman is in pursuit, highly armed and dangerous…"_

 _The words hit Elisa hard as she listened, her whole body going numb. Batman didn't kill…he couldn't…so why were they hunting him like an animal…? Her phone sounded off at once, snapping her out of her thoughts. Picking up the phone, she began to walk away from the SWAT members, now occupied with discussing the details they had just heard. "Hello?"_

 _"Elisa, it's me."_

 _"Jim!" she breathed. "Jim, what's going on? There's a report out for Batman's arrest-!"_

 _"I…can't explain it all now, but…he's doing what needs to be done." His voice sounded strained, as if it pained him to say those words._

 _"Jim…are the kids okay? Is Barbara okay?"_

 _"They're all fine…I can't tell you what happened, but just…know that I still believe in him."_

 _"Jim, wait!" Elisa pleaded, growling as the line went dead. Clutching her phone to her chest, she looked out into the night, her heart aching as she thought of the Dark Knight running from the law because of something he didn't do. "Batman…"_

* * *

"Ellie!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Elisa looked up and saw Vicki running towards her, looking pallid and overwhelmed. Getting off the bike, she tugged her helmet off and ran up to greet her, shocked that she was still out at this hour. "Vicki, what happened-?"

"Come with me," the redhead wheezed, grabbing her arm and tugging her into the building. "I have something you need to see."

Elisa allowed her to take her inside, her brows furrowed as she wondered what could have gotten her friend in this haggard state. "Vicki, are you feeling okay? You look like you could use a good night's rest-"

"Not until you see what happened with Batman!" she hissed. She yelped as Elisa yanked her arm free from her hold, making her gawk back at her. She had seen Elisa angry plenty of times but this was the first look of silent fury she had seen emanating so strongly from the officer. "Ellie?"

"Don't." Elisa shook as she squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "Don't start. I've already heard the reports. Batman would never kill-!"

"But he _didn't_ , I know that!" Vicki cut her off, making the female detective blink in shock. "Please, Ellie, come up with me and give me a few minutes. There's something you need to see."

Elisa remained silent as her friend continued up the stairs, wondering what could have shaken her so badly when the front door below burst open. Looking down the stairwell, Elisa frowned as a group of officers climbed up the steps, reaching them within minutes. "Detective Montez?" one of the officers spoke.

"Yes?"

"We have a warrant to search your apartment for signs of the Batman," he stated sternly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Where'd you get that?"

"It's been signed off-" the man stated as he held it up, allowing Elisa to snatch it from his hands. He watched in confusion as she scowled at him and handed it back.

"It's been signed off by Dent, and that can't be because Mr. Dent is dead," she snapped. "This is an old warrant you're trying to push on me. If I was to call Commissioner Gordon right now-"

"He told us to come," he argued.

Elisa figured if Gordon had ordered this, it was to keep up whatever the appearance was for this. If not, he would tell her and she wouldn't let them in. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Gordon's number and waited. "Jim, it's Elisa. I've got a search party here giving me an old warrant saying they want to search my place for the Batman. Did you send them?"

"I did…and I can tell you why later. It's nothing against you, Ellie-"

"It's fine, I just wanted to be sure. I've got a kid inside asleep, and a dog who doesn't like strangers, that's all," she said aloud, making sure the men all heard her. "Okay, Jim. Thanks." Hanging up, she held up one hand in a motion for them to be still and ushered them in. "Remember, my kid's sleeping."

The men cast glances at each other before sneaking inside, allowing Elisa and Vicki to enter first before they began to spread out and check through the apartment. Elisa wasn't worried about them finding anything – she had already thought of this situation and found a spot out on the balcony to hide any little presents Batman would have given to her. Brina always made sure to leave her things at the cave as well, so she was certain that nothing of her sister's could be found. Just as she suspected, Ace was awakened from the noise and poked his head out of the room, a low growl filling his throat. "Easy, boy," she murmured, kneeling down and kissing his head. "It's okay…" Vicki remained seated at the couch, pulling out her compact and touching up on her make-up as if it was perfectly normal to see so many officers in one room.

"…sorry to have bothered you, Montez," the head officer said softly, motioning for his men to file out. "We figured since you, Blake, and Gordon have been seen most with the murderer-"

"He's not a murderer," she frowned.

"Dent has proved otherwise," he sniffed. "Anyway, we figured since he spoke with you three the most, he might have gone to one of your places to hide or attack."

"Fine, you got your search. If you don't mind, I'd like a shower, some tea, and rest," she answered tartly, pointing to the door. "Good morning, gentlemen."

Nodding his head, the officer turned on his heel and walked out. Elisa locked the door once they were gone, releasing her frustration in a long sigh. Ace whined softly, prompting her to walk to the couch before she sat down and stroked his back. "This is insane," she muttered. "He could never do that…"

"Elisa?"

Turning again, she saw that Vicki had pulled out her phone, offering the electronic to her. "Watch this video, I recorded it when I tracked Harvey."

Elisa took the device, tapping the screen and lowering the volume so that neither Tim nor Rebecca would be awakened by the noise. Her free hand flew to her mouth as she watched on, her eyes large with horror as she saw the monstrous way Dent tormented Gordon's family. "Those poor kids…and Barbara…oh, Jim, I'm sorry," she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she saw Gordon begging Dent to leave his son alone. Elisa bit back a gasp as Batman was shot, only to jump out of the shadows at Dent and send them falling. She watched on as she saw the camera shake as Vicki had hurried down the stairs and recorded the Dark Knight and Commissioner's final conversation, closing with Batman's departure into the night as Gordon told his children that they had to chase him. Looking up to her friend, she saw that Vicki, too, had tears in her eyes. "…you followed Harvey all day?"

Vicki nodded, wiping her tears off of her cheeks. "This is the only bit I recorded of everything he did…Ellie, Harvey killed people to get revenge for Rachel Dawes…he was a monster."

"Vicki, you need to post this now-!" Elisa demanded, gaping as Vicki shook her head solemnly. "Vicki?"

"…I've been so selfish, thinking about what a great idea it would be to interview Batman and become famous…I never realized just how selfless he is. All I needed to hear him say comes straight from this video." Gripping her friend's arm, she looked her in the eye and spoke softly. "Batman's right…all of Harvey's work will go to waste. We just got rid of the Joker, the city's exhausted from the madness. Could you image what people will be like if we let these men loose?"

"But we can't lie!" Elisa pleaded. "It's wrong to these people, and to him!" Ace whimpered, trotting off to the girls' room silently, but she took no notice of his behavior.

"Why don't you want to find out who Batman is?" Vicki asked gently.

"…because…I feel like it's not the right time for me to know," she replied. "I respect him so much…I don't want to break his trust, even if he might offer to share that secret with me."

"…think of that as my reasoning," Vicki said, shutting her phone off. "Someday, when we need this, I'll share it with Gotham and show them who their real hero is…but for now, I'll do what he says…I'll keep quiet."

Inhaling deeply, Elisa closed her eyes and held her breath. She didn't agree with Vicki, Gordon, and especially not Batman, but she could see where they were coming from. So it was that she nodded her head and kept her lips sealed, rising with her friend from the couch and walking to their room together. Stepping into the dark room, she could hear Ace panting, making her wonder if he had gotten a hold of Vicki's newest shoes. It was until she saw the dog's figure standing by the crouched shape of a man by her window that she realized why Ace had left in the first place.

"Batman!" she gasped, rushing over to him. She could see that Ace was licking his cowl-covered face, whining as if he sensed something was wrong. Batman said nothing as he petted the animal, remaining still as his eyes moved to see Vicki.

"Um…I'll go make some tea," the reporter mumbled, excusing herself before shutting the door, leaving them encased in darkness.

Elisa stood once Vicki had gone, motioning for him to join her. "Why don't you have a seat?" she suggested lamely. Her eyes didn't miss how he gritted his teeth as he stood up before he walked to her side. "You're hurt!"

"Just bruises," he reassured her silently, accepting her help as he took a seat on her bed. "It's nothing."

"Like taking the blame for Harvey Dent? Is that nothing, too?" she frowned. "That's right, I know about what happened," she said quietly as his gaze landed on her face. "How could you take the blame?"

"How did you find out?"

"I…" Heaving a sigh of defeat, Elisa tucked her hair over her shoulder. "…Vicki told me she followed Harvey all day…she saw what happened with you and Dent and Jim. She wants to keep quiet for now…she really admires what you did."

"They can't lose hope, not after the hard work Harvey went through," Batman said gruffly, leaning back against the wall. He would allow himself a moment's rest just for now…he knew he could count on Elisa, that she wouldn't use this moment of weakness against him. He felt his blood race as she placed her hand on his shoulder, earning his attention once more.

"They still have hope…they have you," she said gently.

He shook his head. "Gotham needs a hero with a face who does things by the book. Not a vigilante-"

"You're not a vigilante, Batman…you're a hero," she insisted. "We wouldn't be able to go on without you…" Her words died on her tongue as Batman faced her, his dark eyes shining with gratitude and something more…something that made her heart race. She didn't dare to move as she saw his gloved hand rise and reach out to her, resting on her cheek. Her pulse quickened as she saw him sit up, worry filling her as he grimaced in pain. She immediately scooted over to help him, freezing as he looked down at her, his face mere inches from her own. Her face flushed with color as her body became warm, the wish to be near to him filling her heart. Sucking in a breath, she looked away shyly and tried to talk herself out of it. "I'll, um…we should-" His mouth was suddenly against her, silencing her message. She gasped as he placed his hand at the base of her skull, holding her in place as he kissed her. She caved in at once, parting her lips to him as he pulled her to his chest.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tilted her head and accepted him, every hair on her body standing as she felt goosebumps rise along her skin. She sensed his free arm snaking around to her waist, drawing her in closer. She let him do so until she felt him flinch, a grunt of pain cutting off their kiss. Distracted from her emotions, she pulled away and caught her breath, letting one hand rest on his chest. "We shouldn't be…" she started, but his mouth silenced her again. She could taste the longing, the hurt he had been holding back, so she surrendered to his affection and desire. Keeping her locked in the kiss, he lowered himself onto his back, the motion painful for his torso. She rested atop him as he kept his hands on her back, never allowing his hands to wander or touch her in a way that she would deem as disrespectful or lustful.

Placing her hands to his masked face, her fingertips brushing over his exposed chin, she pulled back long enough from the bittersweet kiss to try and speak again. "…I can't…can't do this."

"Do what?" he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Ducking her head, she felt her face fill with blush again as she forced herself to look him in the eyes. "…Batman, I...it's-"

"I love you," he said softly, his voice suddenly gentle and weak, barely reminiscent of the gravelly voice he used.

Her heart leapt within her chest as she heard him, her eyes pricking with tears. "...what?" she asked, skeptical of him. "Did you just…? No," she shook her head. "You can't…you're- you're _Batman_ , and I-"

"Elisa," he murmured, his mouth twisting into a teasing smirk. "You argue too much."

She laughed at this, nodding her head as tears dripped from her eyes. "…I love you, too," she admitted softly, her smile vanishing.

"But?" he asked.

"…I'm in love with someone else, too," she confessed, closing her eyes in shame.

"Who?"

"…Bruce Wayne," she whispered.

Batman allowed himself a smile at this, his fingers moving to the mask strap under his chin. "Elisa-"

"Give me a break, Vicki-!...Oooh…that's why we were whispering," Brina grimaced, stopping as she opened the door the bedroom, catching sight of Batman. "Uh, sorry, I…wait a second, what were you two doing?!" she gasped, seeing how Elisa rested on Batman's chest.

"Brina-" Elisa started, sitting up.

"No, don't tell me!" Brina cried, causing Vicki to rush in and cover her mouth. "Get your mitts off of me!" she snapped, shoving her away. Pointing accusingly at Batman, she glared daggers at him. "You liar! You said you respected my sister! And she was a virgin!"

"Brina!" Elisa snapped, standing at once. Her hands were curled into fists as she approached her little sister, her eyes narrowed. "Nothing. Happened."

"If you're lying-" Brina started, continuing to glare.

"Brina, let's get back to the couch before Elisa murders you and joins Batman as Public Enemy Number One," Vicki said through gritted teeth, yanking the little sister out and shutting the door. Ace cocked his head at the drama before huffing and resting his maw on his paws.

"Good grief," Elisa muttered, covering her face in embarrassment as she turned back to face the Dark Knight. "…can we just act like that never happened?" she pleaded quietly.

"What happened?" Batman asked coolly, rising up from the bed. He cast her a knowing look, the corner of his mouth turned up at her. Taking a step towards her, remembered how he had reached for his mask before Brina had interrupted the moment. He was ready to reach up and remove it now until he heard the siren of a police vehicle through the cracked windows. He stopped, his eyes staring out into the darkness of the night.

"What is it?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder again.

Facing the woman, his eyes locking with hers, he explained, "I want you to know who's responsible for this…who Batman really is…" With a slight shake of his head, he imagined himself driving off into the darkness, chased by hundreds of police cars. "…but I can't put you in danger."

"Batman," she said tenderly, pressing her hand to his cheek. "If you're going to tell me who you are, I want you to do it without any regrets. If now isn't the time…I'll wait. I've waited this long, haven't I? I trust you." She felt her heartbeat race as he looked at her with adoration, something she never imagined to see on his dark, masked face. Here was the most fearsome man in all of Gotham, confessing his love to her, asking her to be patient as they tried to work things out. That's when it hit her, and she remembered. "…but, about Bruce-" she started anxiously.

"Tell him what you told me," he urged her, tucking his hand under her chin. "If he cares about you, he'll understand."

"That's just it, how can I love two men at once? It isn't fair to either one of you," she insisted.

"It'll work out," he answered simply, bending his head to press a kiss to her cheek. "Trust me."

She offered him a small smile, embracing him. "Okay, Dark Knight…I will."

-B-

Two days after the madness of the Joker's schemes, a public service had been prepared for the deceased DA of Gotham, Harvey Dent. Trent Montgomery, the newly appointed District Attorney, gave a speech on Dent's efforts and his memory. He said nothing of Batman, keeping his opinions of the masked man private. He and Selina believed in the Dark Knight, nothing would change that, no matter how obscure this whole story was about Dent being killed by the Batman.

All eyes remained on Commissioner James Gordon as he took the stand at the podium, looking down almost in shame as he read the eulogy. "Harvey Dent was…a hero. Not the hero we deserved, but the hero we needed. Nothing less than a knight...shining." Taking a breath, he forced himself to continue. "I knew Harvey Dent. I was his friend, and it will be a very long time before someone...inspires us the way he did. I believed in Harvey Dent." His fingers trembled as he held up his notes, which mocked him. Inside his jacket, he could feel the real letter he had wanted to read, the one recounting of a friend's efforts to save his family as everyone's hero became a murdering psychopath. "…there is something that weighs heavy on my conscience about Harvey…and I would like to share it, so you might know the real Harvey Dent…but, maybe now isn't the time. Maybe, when we're a little stronger, wiser…I can share this story with you." He left without another word, anger filling him as he realized what he had done. He had lied to the city, to himself, about a fallen angel…and for the time being, he would have to play along.

That night, as twilight descended on the city, the officers gathered at the top of the MCU building and watched as Gordon, silently in torment, destroyed the Bat signal. As the glass shattered and the symbol collapsed under the weight of the axe's blade, Elisa and John fought back their anger, standing side by side as they watched on. It felt like betrayal, standing by as the symbol of hope and protection was cut down. Gotham may have gained a model for their hopes and aspirations, but they had unknowingly condemned their true guardian to exile. There would be no changing that now – Batman was officially considered Public Enemy Number One.

-B-

Pulling into the construction site, John and Brina dismounted the motorcycle and entered the warehouse, waiting as they platform lowered them underground. The lights remained on as they stepped of the level of concrete, the pair faithfully walking down the length of the room as they approached the two men stashing off his items.

"So that's it, then?" Brina frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just going to quit?"

"Who said I was quitting?" Bruce asked nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets as he faced his teammates. "Alfred and I are saving some spares just in case."

"Wayne Manor's been repaired, Master John, Miss Brina," Alfred informed them, making their eyes widen. "It's time we move back home."

"I thought this would be a good place as a back-up since it's closer to the city," Bruce explained. "But I'm going back to using the original cave at home."

"So…Batman's still operational?" John asked, relief shining in his eyes.

"Batman has no end," Bruce stated firmly. "Even if he's outlawed, condemned, sentenced to die, he can't…Gotham still needs a lot of work and a lot of help, whether it wants to accept it or not."

Brina shook her head at him, heaving a sigh. "Bruce, why are you doing this? Why didn't Gordon tell the truth? There's no need to let Batman take the fall."

"The Joker can't win this battle. This is about Gotham's morale," Bruce explained. "If they all see that the Joker managed to succeed in bringing one of its greatest leaders down, they'll lose hope and we'll sink back to that level of fear and suspicion that it's been stuck in since my parents were killed." Glancing to Alfred, his lips stretched into a small smile as he said, "Someone once told me that I should endure…because that's what Batman's about. He can take the hit and let Dent's memory be that beacon to the people."

"But it's a lie," Brina insisted.

"She's got a point," John nodded. "One day, the truth will get out whether we want it to or not. When people realize that Harvey was the one who did those awful things, how are they going to handle it then?"

"Come what may, I'm not going to give up on Gotham, and I will do what it takes to protect these people," Bruce said, his eyes moving from John to Brina and back. "And, if you're willing to stick with me, I could use your help. It's not going to be easy now that they'll really be hunting us down-"

"Who said we got into this because it was easy?" John asked, crossing his arm over his chest. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as he offered a smug grin. "You're not getting rid of us that easy."

"You're stuck with us, Bats," Brina winked.

Bruce glanced back to Alfred, who wore a knowing smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I had a feeling you'd say that…which means I'll have to heighten your training."

"What?!" Brina gasped. "But we're practically through with our training-!"

"But your lives are at stake. You'll have to be on your toes now more so than ever."

Brina scowled at this, only to have her disappointment turn into a challenging smile. "Bring it on."

"Think you can handle it?" Bruce asked.

"You bet your toenails!"

"That's my girl," John chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Speaking of handling, how are you going to handle not telling my sister your identity?" Brina asked, smirking at Bruce.

Bruce sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I want to tell her, Brina, I really do…but now that I'm in this deep, I can't afford to lose her…I don't want what happened to Rachel to happen to Elisa." He closed his eyes, fighting off the memory of that fateful night when he had lost his best friend and Gotham had lost its district attorney.

"I think Elisa can manage," John spoke up. "She's tough, Bruce. She can handle being by your side, and she won't spill the beans."

"I'm afraid I have to agree, Master Wayne," Alfred spoke up.

"Oh, so now you're on their side?" Bruce asked, bemused.

Walking up to her mentor, Brina placed her arm around his shoulders and jabbed him in the arm. "Face it, Bruce, if she doesn't figure it out, you'll cave in sooner or later. Although I really don't see how she hasn't made the connection. You've kissed her as both Bruce Wayne and Batman…by the way, I'm keeping my eyes on you two," she snarled, pointing to her eyes for emphasis. "No hanky-panky, get it? Get a ring or no deal!"

"Is that how it's going to be?" Bruce chuckled darkly, raising an eyebrow at her. "All right…" Shrugging her arm off of him, Bruce motioned for Alfred to join him. "I need to stop by Wayne Enterprises before we talk about Jason. Meet at the cave in two hours."

"Got it," John nodded. "C'mon darling, I'll get you home."

"Thanks, hero," she sighed, accepting his arm around her waist, enabling her to snuggle into his embrace.

Casting a look at the butler, Bruce asked, "What is it that Rebecca says at times like this, Alfred?"

"'Oh bother'," Alfred quoted, a smile playing on his lips.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Bruce said, activating the platform just as the young couple joined them.

Splitting their separate ways, Bruce and Alfred left for the company whilst the lovebirds took off towards the apartments. Brina grinned as she clung to John, resting her head on his back as he drove speedily through the city streets. As dusk began to settle, setting the sky into soft hues of purple and blue, she imagined them all in their costumes, jumping across the rooftops and dropping from the heights to soar through the air without being shot at or chased. Deep down, she prayed that things would change for the better. It hurt her to see Bruce have to suffer because of Harvey's mistakes, and she knew it would be tough for her sister in the end, too.

Parking his bike beside Elisa's, John assisted Brina and got off the bike before entering the building, walking her up the stairs to her place. "You could hang around and get a bite," Brina suggested. "I think Becky ordered pizza today."

"I wouldn't want to eat you out of house and home," he jested, nudging her arm.

"Of course not," she grinned, unlocking the apartment door. "Hey, we're home!" she announced.

"Of course you are, dear heart," Rebecca chuckled. "Let the whole building know you've arrived."

"Hi!" Tim called from the island table, glancing up from his homework. "Becky got pizza today!"

"Sweet," John smiled, earning a cocky smirk from Brina.

"Hey, you two!" Vicki greeted them, stepping out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. "Do you mind if you help me out with something? My phone's acting funky."

"Sure," Brina nodded.

"Oh, and John, I wanted to ask you a few questions about the police enforcement in town, my boss is breathing down my neck about this," she added, motioning for them to come.

"Uh, sure," he replied, his brows furrowed at the request. If Vicki wanted to talk about that, she could have called up Gordon. He had a feeling there was more to this little get-together than meets the eye. "So…is Elisa still at the station?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. She called not too long ago, said she had to make a stop before heading back in an hour or two. I'm planning on meeting her out there so we can grab some groceries and surprise Tim with dessert," she said, adding the last statement in a whisper. Withdrawing her phone, she motioned for them to come in closer before tapping the screen and offering them the device. "So, I was watching some footage on these two…the ones called Nightwing and Sparrow. Ever met them?"

Brina didn't dare glance over at John as she took the phone, watching the news footage from months before when they had just started going out with Batman. "Nope, not me," she shook her head innocently.

"Can't say I have," John shrugged, peering down at the video with vague interest.

"They're amazing…they work like a well-oiled machine, and you can see they're totally loyal to Batman," Vicki said kindly, smiling as she glanced from Brina to John and back. "They remind me of you two, actually."

"Us?" John echoed, cocking his head at her.

"Yeah." She remained silent for a moment, letting it sink in for them. The pair remained quiet as they stared back at her, their gazes mixed with suspicion and curiosity. "Relax, I'm not going to call the cops or anything."

"Why would you-?" Brina started innocently.

"Please," Vicki interrupted her, holding up her hand as she cast her an insulted look. "I'm not an idiot. I re-watched that clip earlier this afternoon and realized it was you two…plus, it would explain why you both disappear and return at the most random hours of the night, or the fact that Elisa and Becky let you go have 'sleepovers' at John's when we know how strict you girls are when it comes to the whole 'no sex before marriage' deal."

"We happen to believe and know for a fact it is healthy to abstain from such activities, and it's difficult to find a decent man who respects women and their choices on such matters," Brina sniffed, making John crack a smile.

"That, and John's too scared to touch you that way," Vicki smirked, enjoying the blush that appeared on both Brina and John's faces. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she held her breath and calmed herself. "…could you tell him that…I want to help?"

The young couple glanced at one another before raising their eyebrows, synchronized, at her question.

"Okay, that was creepy," she informed them.

"Help him?" John asked. "Help as in how?"

"I don't know…anything. I could be an informant or part-time secretary!" Vicki offered.

"I think he's got enough on his hands right now," Brina shook her head.

"I'm not going to give up."

Brina puckered her lips and turned to her boyfriend. "So this is what Batman had to put up with when we pestered him."

Chuckling, John kissed Brina's head. "Vicki, it's nice of you to offer, but…for right now, the best you can do is just keep this all a secret…please."

"Oh, fine," she scowled, removing the towel from her head. "I'll get to you all eventually…now go eat so I can fix my hair."

"Whatever you say, gorgeous," Brina quipped, letting John's fingers intertwine with her own. Just wait until Bruce found out what Vicki knew about them now.

-B-

Pamela stroked the petals of the blue flowers lovingly, caressing them as if she were alone with a lover. She didn't notice anyone entering the cell until the door shut, making her roll her eyes. "You again."

"I would watch my tongue if I were you," Talia warned her, her voice muffled as she spoke from behind her veil. "Have you created the next batch?"

"It's hidden in the lab, the usual spot," the redheaded woman answered with a sigh. "How much more of it do you need?"

"This last batch should suffice. I will return again soon, be ready to leave when I appear."

"How soon will that be?"

"Soon."

Pamela glared at Talia Al Ghul's back before returning her attention to her plant. For months now, she had been asked to make a toxin based on the blue poppy flower she still kept in her cell, mixing it with other various plants. Talia had convinced Dr. Strange to allow her out of her cell at night and back into the lab for certain periods of time to get the job done, but it always had to be done swiftly and in secret. Whatever Talia was planning, it was big. She only wished she knew why Talia would bother giving her a second chance. She always found her timing impeccable, however – no matter what, Talia would always manage to vanish just before Harleen Quinzel arrived to visit her in the evenings. This night was no exception.

"Hiya, Pam," Harley waved from the other side of the glass, adjusting her glasses. "You and Bluey in there okay?"

"We manage," she replied with a shrug, cradling the pot of tiny flowers in her arms.

"Well, I'll chat with you more tomorrow. I've got an appointment with the new inmate," Harley said with an anxious smile.

"New inmate…? The Joker?" Pamela's eyes widened as she realized sweet, innocent Harley would be alone with that psychotic clown. "Harl, listen to me – you don't touch him, smile, or show weakness. Got it? He will eat you alive."

"I can handle him," Harley frowned. "What? Is it because I'm a wimp compared to you? You think I can't take care of myself?"

"It's not like that, Harley-"

"I'm wasting time, Pam…I've got to. G'night," she answered tartly, keeping her clipboard pressed to her bosom. Walking along past Nygma and Crane's cells, Harley prepared her ID pass and slid it into the lock, the doors sliding open for her long enough to enter. Because of his reputation and the recent schemes he had pulled on Gotham, the Joker was placed in a high security cell at the end of the hall. Greeting the present guard with a nod of her head, she passed through the second door before taking a seat at the chair placed beside the door, her eyes falling upon the man across from her.

"Well hello gorgeous," the Joker purred, licking his reddened lips as he leaned against the wall, his rest resting against his shoulder. The straightjacket seemed a bit tight on him, but she supposed that with this man the city wasn't going to take any chances. "So, you're my shrink, huh?"

"I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel, and yes, I'll be visiting you every day, Mr. Joker," she said politely, startled as he wheezed in laughter. "Is something the matter?"

"Matter? Whoo! You're a riot, doll-face," he chuckled, winking at her. "I get you all to myself, huh? So, what're you gonna do? Spill my dirty secrets to the world in a tell-tale book?"

"Anything that happens between the two of us remains confidential no matter what," she assured him.

"Hm…" He looked her up and down, nodding his head as he became silent. "…I bet it will. Tell me, Doc…what was it again?"

"Harleen Quinzel."

He mumbled the name to himself, his lips puckered and his brows scrunched as he pondered when a loud laugh filled the room. "That's it! I'll call you Harley! Harley Quinn! Get the joke?"

"As in harlequin, yes, I'm aware of the term," she said, fighting to maintain her professional disposition. The fact of the matter was he was unnerving her…and she found herself liking it. She felt on edge, something she was unaccustomed to, and the way he said the little pet names as he gave her those calculating looks confused her.

"Geez, Doc, lighten up," he sighed, creating a raspberry sound through his scarred lips. "You look nervous…is it the scars? Y'know how I got them?"

"From Batman kicking your ass?" she asked, her eyes widening in horror as she realized what she had said. To her shock, he laughed even harder at this, his mouth stretched so wide she could have sworn he was a Cheshire cat.

"You've got attitude, I'll give ya that…it must come from your sense of insecurity."

"What would you know about me?" she tested, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ooh, probably as much as you know about me…but I'm sure we'll be learning a lot from each other soon enough…won't we, Harley?" he asked, cocking his head at her. He found himself blinking in surprise as she mimicked the motion, copying the same look he had on his face.

"…I guess we will…Mr. J."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to my awesome, constant reviewers - it's just a handful but those that leave feedback are heroes in my book, so thank you :) Hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, the 'bat' will slip out of the bag soon, if you catch my drift ;) Until next time readers!


	28. Rage

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Rage**

Elisa stretched as she yawned, rubbing her tired eyes with her fingertips. She was ready to go home, exhausted from the long day of cases, paperwork, and trying to find more clues on the Red Hood character that had tried to make a scene the night of the Joker's plot. Clocking out, she slipped on her jacket and texted Vicki, promising to meet her at the bakery where they planned to make a purchase to surprise Tim at home with his favorite cookies. Before meeting with Vicki there, however, Elisa gathered her courage and got onto her bike, driving out towards Wayne Enterprises.

 _"Just be honest and tell him…say it flat out…do what you did with Batman,"_ she told herself, her heart pounding like a drum within her chest. _"You can do this…you have to do this…"_ Pulling up to the front of the building, she parked a ways down from the main entrance and tugged off her helmet, sucking in a breath to calm herself. Her phone sounded off inconveniently, making her groan. She was terrified if she waited or stalled too long that she would lose her nerve, but upon seeing the number, her brows furrowed. "Trent?"

"Hi, Elisa. I'm sorry to call you so late, it's just…I was wondering if you'd seen Jason."

"Jason? No, why? What's wrong?"

"That's just it, I don't know. He's vanished. The last time I saw him at work was about two days ago. I'm worried, Elisa. What if something's happened and he's in trouble again?"

"Did you fill out a report?"

"Yeah, this afternoon, you weren't in though."

"I was probably out making my rounds…okay, Trent, I'll ask around and see what I can find. It's funny you mention that, because now that I think of it, I haven't seen him at the apartments either."

"I need him, Elisa. With Harvey and Rachel gone, I'm in charge and I could use all the help I can get."

"Don't worry, Trent, I'll find him, one way or another."

"Thanks…and Elisa?"

"Hm?"

"…don't give up on the Bat. I still think he's trying to help, no matter what's being said."

Elisa smiled at this, grateful to hear that she wasn't the only one around who believed it. "Thanks, Trent. Take care."

"You, too. G'night."

Hanging up, Elisa got off her bike and settled the helmet on the seat, her eyes moving to the entrance of the building. Trent's call, however, bothered her, causing her to stand and ponder what had become of the young man. She knew that Vicki was certainly worried for him, and Brina had mentioned something that morning about Jason. For all she knew, perhaps he was stressed and decided to take a vacation. The ringing of her phone predicted otherwise. "Montez Hotline, how can I help you?"

"Ha ha, Ellie," came Brina's teasing voice. "I know you're still in the city."

"And I know you're probably with John, getting dressed for your little outing," she smirked.

"Yup! Listen, I wanted to let you know about Jason, or at least, something we figured out about him."

"That's funny, Trent called a little while ago to ask me if I'd seen him."

"Well, we think we know why…Jason's the Red Hood."

"Excuse me?" the detective asked, raising an eyebrow as she listened.

"I'm serious! We wanted to tell you sooner, but with all the craziness going on, I never got the chance. We're going to head out tonight and look around for him…try to talk him out of whatever it is he might be doing."

"I'll keep an eye out for him, too."

"Be careful, sis."

"You, too. Bye." Slipping her phone back into her jacket pocket, Elisa faced the doors once again, sighing quietly. "You can do this…just talk to him…" Forcing herself onward, she began to mentally recite what she would say to him, fighting the urge to run. He must have felt something towards her if he had kissed her at the fundraiser, and the times he was always there to help her…she was certain he felt something, he had to...but why did she have to be in love with two at once? Maybe if they could meet each other…

Her brows began to knit together as she thought back, comparing their faces. They had the same chin, of that she was certain, and they both shared the same dark eyes…it was uncanny, now that she was thinking about it. They never seemed to be around at the same time either when disaster struck at a party. As she placed her hand on the door, she pursed her lips in contemplation, remembering how Ace had reacted to both Bruce and Batman the first time he had seen either one. It was peculiar…

Her steps stopped, her body frozen as she stared in shock at the picture before her in the lobby. A beautiful brunette stood in front of Bruce, their profiles in Elisa's line of vision. The woman smiled seductively and claimed his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bruce remained still, letting her kiss him though his eyes never closed in pleasure. He sensed there was another figure present and turned away to see that they were being watched. Elisa didn't stop as she heard him shout her name, running back to her bike as fast as she could. Tears pricked at her eyes as she put her helmet on and revved the engine, never stopping even as she saw Bruce exit the building, clearly looking for her. Hitting the gas, she drove off into the night, her heart feeling as though it had been cut with a knife.

 _"Why?"_

-B-

Bruce had just gotten off the elevator, ready to leave for the cave, when he saw someone enter the building. Unless the janitor planned on having a party, he wasn't aware of anyone who ought to be there. He had already alerted Alfred to pick him up and he didn't want to keep him waiting if he was caught here with this visitor. He was about to ask them to leave when the woman removed her hat and revealed her face.

"Miranda?" he asked, his brows furrowed. "What're you doing here at this hour?"

"I was hoping I might find you, actually," she said sincerely, smiling at him. "It's been a while, Bruce."

"Well, it's not as if I didn't try to call," he answered coolly with a dark smile. "I'm afraid I'm leaving, so if you'd like to speak, you can leave a message."

"Bruce," Miranda said sternly, taking a hold of his arm and prompting him to turn and face her. "I haven't been able to return any of your messages but I wanted to. It's been rough since Daggett named me his successor."

"That's funny, because I remember you mentioning that Daggett was a sleazebag that didn't gave a care about the environment or this city. You up and left and haven't looked back…and your sales for the government have skyrocketed, especially foreign trades," Bruce noted, his eyes narrowed at her. "Whatever it is you're planning-"

"I can't believe how rude you are, Bruce, I merely came to…" Her eyes darted away, catching sight of someone as they approached the door. She smiled, turning her attention to Bruce again as she lustfully looked him in the eye. "…I came to kiss and make up." She claimed his mouth, fighting to get past his lips.

Bruce remained still, his mouth never allowing her passage as she tried to seduce him. Whatever she was working at, it was failing. He wondered who had come through for her to get the urge to try such a stunt. Turning away from her and breaking the one sided kiss, his eyes widened in horror as he saw Elisa running away, her hair streaming as she ran in the opposite direction. "Elisa!" he shouted, running after her. Bursting through the doors, he looked down the street and saw that she had already started the motorcycle, making a sharp turn before blazing down the street, rushing as far away from him as quickly as she could. "Elisa," he whispered, wishing he could bring her back. His chest was full of boiling anger as he slowly moved back to see Miranda stepping outside to join him.

"I suppose that didn't convince you to merge our companies, did it?" she asked coyly.

Glaring daggers at her, he could see Alfred pulling up in the Rolls Royce, stalling by the curb. Pointing accusingly at her, he warned her in a low, deep growl, "Don't ever come back here again…and don't ever dare to try that stunt on me." Forcing himself to swallow back his fury, he walked calmly to the car and entered the vehicle, shutting the door once he was in.

"I take it Miss Tate's visit was unwelcomed, sir?" Alfred asked politely as he pulled out, catching an infuriated look from the young man in the rearview mirror.

"She kissed me in front of Elisa," he snarled. "Elisa got the wrong idea and ran off…I need to find her." Running his fingers through his hair, he blew out a long breath and slumped in the backseat. "What timing."

"I should say so," Alfred nodded. "Well, I'm certain a change of clothes and a rigorous exercise regime with your two loyal pupils should cheer you up."

"I hope so," he smirked, his grin wavering as he received a call from John. "John, what is it?"

"We're already here in the city," the young man's voice replied, the sound of engines roaring catching his attention. "We got an alert on Red Hood in the cave and we've been trying to follow him…it's like he wants us to chase after him. Brina thinks he wants to get you out here to fight."

"Then I won't disappoint," Bruce reassured him. "Keep on him, I'll get the coordinates from you in a little bit." Hanging up the call, he looked the butler and asked, "You don't happen to have my _other_ suit on hand, do you?"

"In the trunk, Master Bruce," Alfred grinned wryly. "I'm certain if I find a place to park, you can activate the Batpod or Tumbler, too."

"You know me all too well, old friend."

"Well, I do try."

-B-

The pair of masked vigilantes never slowed as they watched the figure leap from rooftop to rooftop, always glancing down to see if they were still in pursuit of him. Just as John – or Nightwing – had told his mentor, the Red Hood didn't seem to be bothered with the notion of them hot on his tail. If anything, he seemed to be encouraging them.

"Wait, where'd he go?" Sparrow spoke up, unable to see the shine of his helmet above their heads.

"Turn here at the corner and check the other side of the building," Nightwing instructed her, leading the way towards the back road. He hit the brakes, grimacing as he saw the Red Hood on the streets, punching mercilessly at a group of men. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at one who was trying to run away, his finger resting on the trigger.

"GAH!" Red Hood cried, the gun knocked out of his hand as one of Sparrow's batarangs hit his wrist. Spinning about to face them, he growled in anger at them. "They're drug dealers! You can't tell me you want drugs on the streets for kids to mess around with-!"

"We also don't want you messing around with guns, you're too unpredictable," Nightwing informed him, easily knocking one of the handlers off to the side.

"Unpredictable? Me?" chuckled Red Hood, kicking aside another man. "No…what's unpredictable is this city. They blame Batman for outright killing the DA…that's a load of garbage." Pulling out another gun at the pair, he raised the weapons and aimed to shoot. His eyes grew large under the helmet as he felt a strong wire cord wrap around both his arms, yanking him up past the buildings. "HEY!" he shouted. "What kind of a trick is this-?!" Raising his eyes, he saw a head poking over the side of the rooftop, a pair of dark eyes narrowed and glaring at him. "Finally," he murmured, waiting until he was close enough to swing himself so that he hit a balcony rail with his feet, enabling him to use the momentum to flip up over Batman's head and pull his arms apart. With the guns still intact in his gloved hands, he landed with a thud on his boot-covered feet, raising his head to face the Dark Knight. "Well, if it isn't the Caped Crusader himself. Finally decided to show your face, huh? Hey!" he snapped, jumping back as Batman began to pummel him. "Watch it-!"

"You talk too much!" Batman growled, hitting the other in the stomach. "Enough of this, Richards!"

"NO!" he screamed, shooting blindly. "You made the way I am! You tossed me aside when I tried to reach out to you, just like everyone else in my life that I admired and cared for! I'll make you sorry, you'll suffer like I did!"

Nightwing and Sparrow hopped over the ledge and joined Batman on either side, their choice weapons at hand as they took their stances before the crazed man. One way or another Jason had to be stopped, they only hoped that he wouldn't hurt himself in the process.

-B-

"Thanks, Mr. Pierce!" Vicki smiled, waving as she and Elisa left the bakery and walked out. Facing her friend, she sensed the hurt that Elisa was trying to hide. Patting her shoulder, she offered her a sympathetic look. "C'mon, Ellie, don't be like that. Why would Bruce kiss her and chase after you if he didn't care?"

"Why would he allow her to kiss him if he didn't want her to?" she asked, doubt gnawing at the back of her mind. Striding to the bike, her brows furrowed as she heard the radio. Tapping the screen on the bike, she listened in to the report.

"…a disturbance has been reported at Kelvin and 74th street. Residents are stating there is a battle of sorts at the top of the building. Proceed with caution, the Batman may be present…"

"We need to go!" Elisa exclaimed, getting onto the motorcycle at once. "C'mon, Vicki!"

"All right! A scoop before bedtime, I like it!" Vicki grinned, slipping onto the back and holding on tight as Elisa revved the engine. "Let's do this!"

Elisa wasted no time, using the computer screen to guide her to the coordinates. Cutting past lagging cars and taking shortcuts on backroads, the detective handled maneuvers that could have gotten her arrested. Vicki remained silent, exhilarated from the ride. Glancing up to the rooftops, she could catch glimpses of movement and light, as if small explosions were taking place atop the nearing building. As Elisa pulled over, the two young woman scrambled off the vehicle and noticed the other hidden bikes and gargantuan tank stashed away in the shadows.

"They're here!" the reporter gasped. "Hurry, let's get up there-!"

"Stay behind me," Elisa ordered, pulling out her gun before taking to the fire escapes. "We don't know what to expect up there."

"C'mon, how bad could it be?"

Shaking her head, Elisa started the climb, taking several steps at a time as Vicki ran after her. There was little time to waste as she knew that the police could be there at any given moment. They had been lucky to be so close to the building already. After clambering for what felt like ages, the duo was gasping for breath when they finally arrived at the top, stunned by the sight of the Dark Knight, his hatchlings, and the redheaded enemy. "Vicki, stay here by the ladder," Elisa warned her, holding her gun up.

Vicki began to protest when she saw Nightwing twist his torso with fierce grace, his fist rising and hitting the chin of the red helmet. The cover flew off of the man's face and sent him falling to the concrete. Vicki's green eyes widened as she gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "Jason?!"

Hearing his name, Jason lifted his head, blood dripping down his lip from the hit. His stomach turned to lead as he saw both girls gawking at him. "No…NO!" he shouted, whirling around and aiming for the nearest figures.

"Get down!" Nightwing cried, tackling Sparrow just as a bullet whizzed by. He remained over her, using his body as a shield as his girlfriend winced at the sound of the bullets.

Thrashing his arm over, he pulled the trigger again at Batman's head. "Jason!" Elisa screamed, her fear dissipating a smidge as she saw that the bullet had destroyed one of the pointed ears on the cowl as opposed to crashing through his skull. "Jason, enough!"

Jason was immune to her pleas as he attacked the disoriented Batman from behind, placing him in a chokehold. With a sure grip, he braced himself against the shock mechanism and unsnapped the mask, yanking it off of the vigilante's head violently. Hearing someone running up from behind and unwilling to release the struggling Batman, he removed one arm and fired a warning shot.

Or so he thought.

Screams from the girls filled the air as a body hit the floor. Daring to glance over his shoulder, Jason could see both Vicki and Sparrow crying and wailing as Elisa collapsed to the floor, blood spilling from her left shoulder. His eyes grew large as he realized what he had done, who he had hit. "Elisa…?" Jason found himself flying over Batman's head, crashing onto the pavement and grimacing as a throbbing sensation overtook the back of his skull. Through squinted eyes he saw brown hair falling over a pair of dark hazel eyes, the man's mouth twisted in a snarl. "…Bruce Wayne?"

Raising his trembling fist, Bruce released an agonized yell, letting his limb hurtle towards Jason. Jason squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow. His eyes snapped open as he sensed something hitting the space beside his face. Turning his head, he saw that the punch meant for his face had been directed to the ground, leaving a sizeable cist in the pavement. Gasping for breath, he remained paralyzed as the unmasked Batman abandoned him and ran, skidding to a halt and falling to his knees beside Elisa.

"Elisa? Elisa, can you hear me?" Bruce murmured, his heart pounding wildly as his mind was overwhelmed with memories he would rather not see. Slipping his hand under her head, his stomach in a knot, he gasped for breath as she moaned, her brows furrowed in pain before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"JASON!" Sparrow screamed, pinned down by Nightwing. "I hate you! I hate you, you monster! My sister! My sister…!" Falling into a fit of sobs, Sparrow remained limp in her boyfriend's embrace, shaking as she cried.

Nightwing remained silent, casting Jason a fiery look before returning his gaze to his mentor and friend. "Is she…?"

"She's alive, the bullet's lodged in her shoulder, though," Bruce answered softly, taking the unconscious woman in his arms. Holding her up, he reached for his belt to find something to put pressure on the wound. A light touch on the shoulder made him glance up to see Vicki kneeling beside him, tears staining her face as she offered him her scarf. He took it cautiously, his eyes meeting hers as she smiled weakly at him.

"…can you help her?" she asked softly, watching as he nodded his head.

Jason rose up, guilt weighing on him as he saw Bruce lift Elisa in his arms, her head resting against his armored shoulder. "…I never meant…I didn't…" Every time he opened his mouth to offer an apology or excuse, he found himself left speechless. Seeing Elisa bleeding, he realized something important. "…Brina!" he gasped, his gaze moving to Sparrow, who glared at him angrily. "John?" he whispered, his eyes meeting Nightwing's. "Oh no…" He shook his head, his fingers curling into his hair. "What have I done?!"

Watching him with his dark gaze, Bruce spoke up, his voice soft. "I started all this to protect and save the good left in Gotham, Jason…this was never meant as a game or quest for glory."

"I know that…but why didn't you let me help?" he demanded. "You let Brina and John join!"

"We figured out the secret early on, and we didn't give him a choice," Nightwing replied, his voice still deep with anger that he fought to contain. "We accepted his guidance and we had each other to depend on when we were in trouble. We showed him from the start we took this seriously…otherwise we're loose cannons like the Joker."

Jason returned his gaze to Bruce, who looked down at the guns on the ground. "I lost my parents to a desperate man with a gun…I swore that I would fight against injustice and protect the helpless. I can't and won't fall victim to the evil that's here. If I do what the Joker does, if I get down to his level and kill to save others, I will never be able to return to the light…and the Joker will have won, just like he did with Dent."

His body quaked as he listened. Jason sunk to his knees as he wept, covering his eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

"Jason…" Vicki knelt down beside him, gently removing his hands from his face. Her teary smile remained as she caressed his cheek. "You had good intentions, and I know you can be amazing, Jason…but you need to let go of the anger…and the fear inside of you. Don't be afraid of letting your friends in to help." She accepted his hand on her cheek, fresh tears falling as he looked at her tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Vicki," he murmured, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm sorry you had see all this…and me."

"I love you, you idiot," she sobbed. "I believe in you!"

He smiled at her, his eyes stinging as he looked up to the heroic trio. "…I won't cause you anymore trouble," he promised. Looking down to Vicki, he felt his heart break as he said, "I need to leave…figure things out…I'll come back when I've calmed down…and found myself. I know that- that I can be more."

"I'll be waiting," she choked, accepting his arms as he squeezed her in his embrace. She took hold of his head and kissed him hungrily, wishing she wouldn't have to let go. She was afraid he may never come back despite his promise. Her chest was filling with pangs of silent pain as he pulled away from her, picking up his helmet and abandoning the guns on the rooftop. Just as he stood on the edge, he glimpsed back and caught Bruce's eye. "…I'll make it up to you all one day…I can be better…" Without waiting for a response, he jumped off, vanishing from sight.

Sucking in a breath to remain calm, Sparrow looked out over the city as she heard the approaching police sirens in the distance. "We need to go," she said suddenly, walking over to her sister. Pressing her gloved hand to the young woman's forehead, she looked to Bruce and asked, "Do we take her to a hospital or have Alfred patch her up?"

"It's your call."

Taking another look at the city, she shook her head before facing him again. "If we even consider going to the hospital, we're all sitting ducks."

"We could leave her here for them to collect-"

"Is it something fatal?"

"No, but it needs attention now."

"Then let's call Alfred. Tell him to take out that mask he and Lucius had to wear the time you got hurt by Bane."

"Wait, you forgot something," Vicki spoke up, bending down and picking up the Batman mask. She hurried to Bruce and held it aloft, her gaze asking what her mouth did not say. He bowed his head, allowing her to slip the headpiece on and strap it securely, offering him a shy smile. "Could I follow you?"

Glancing back to his protégés, he could see them shrug their shoulders. "She already guessed it was us before this all happened, Batman," Nightwing informed him. "She's stubborn, too."

"I know," Batman rumbled, the deep voice already in use.

"Geez," Vicki gasped, jumping back as Batman spoke. She trailed after them as they hurried down the fire escape, using their grapple hooks to drop to their vehicles. "Does he always use that voice, even when it's just you guys?"

"Yeah…that's his thing," Sparrow nodded. "Can you drive Elisa's bike?"

"Sure…I'll follow you guys, then?"

"Looks that way," Nightwing nodded. "Keep your head down, though. Batman will drive past the police while we sneak around so they don't catch your face…better put on the helmet, too." Nightwing caught a glimpse of Batman settling Elisa into the passenger's seat of the Tumbler, his eyes filled with agony before he leapt into the driver's seat and started the tank. A small smile grew on his face as he realized how much Elisa meant to both Bruce and Batman. Straddling the vehicle, Nightwing started the motorcycle and motioned for the girls to follow. "Let's go!"

-B-

The sound of chirps and squeaks made Elisa's eyes flutter open, her vision hazy as a dull pain in her side made her wince. A moan escaped her as she shifted, feeling a hand rest over hers as she tried to move.

"Stay still," she heard the familiar, gravelly voice murmur.

Opening her eyes, she squinted until she could see the cowl-covered face she adored. A weak smile grew on her lips as she raised her hand to touch his cheek. "You're okay…" Her memory flashed with visions of the battle, Jason's furious face filling her mind. "…what happened to Jason?" she asked, her eyes darting around the cave. She couldn't help but stare at the bats overhead – she found herself fascinated with them, enjoying the way they dangled carelessly and blinked in confusion at her being present in their home.

"He's all right," Batman reassured her. "He left."

"Left? Where?"

"I don't know."

It took her a moment to realize she was she was in the medical cot, and that her left shoulder had been worked on. She was certain that she had received medication, otherwise she would probably be crying in pain. Elisa felt groggy and tired, contemplating at times if anything she was seeing or saying was a dream. "Is Vicki okay…?"

"I'm here, Ellie."

Her brows furrowed as she heard her friend's voice, making her turn her head to see Vicki sitting beside her while John and Brina remained behind her, still in their crime-fighting gear though unmasked. "…all of you are in this now? Now I know I'm dreaming."

"It's complicated," Brina shrugged. Her carelessness disappeared as she knelt down and kissed her sister's forehead. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered, tears threatening to return.

"You can't get rid of me…not that easily," Elisa smirked, a wave of weariness washing over her. "I feel funny."

"It's probably the painkiller and sedative," John noted. "You need to sleep."

"I have to get home…"

"I'll get you back," Batman promised, resting his hand over her hair. "Don't worry."

The trio of helpers cast looks at one another before rising and walking away silently, sharing knowing smiles. Leaving the pair alone, they whispered to one another before vanishing into the cave, away from Elisa's line of vision.

"…you're going to need a bigger cave," Elisa joked. "Don't tell me Vicki's going to start dressing up, too."

"Not on my watch," Batman shook his head. "She's offered to send in private reels from interviews if they're important, though."

"Looks like you're getting both hands in the pie." She let her eyelids shut for a moment before forcing them open again. She could feel herself becoming weaker each passing moment. "…I thought Jason was going to kill you."

"I thought the same of you…I thought I lost you," he whispered.

"Jason's a bad shot," she chuckled, her laugh silenced as he pressed his mouth to hers. She accepted the sweet, simple kiss, her skin flaring as her body became relaxed. Resting her head against the pillow, she sighed once Batman had broken the kiss and started stroking her cheek.

"Elisa?"

"Hmm?"

"…you need to know."

"Know?" she muttered.

"…I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce…gotta talk to him…" she mumbled, drifting off into a deep slumber.

Shaking his head with a wry smile, Batman gazed upon her as she slept. "Why is it that something always comes up when I try to tell you?" Bending his head down, he pressed another kiss to her lips before removing his mask and standing. "Sweet dreams, Elisa…I'll see you when you wake up."

-B-

"Y'see…things don't always go 'according to plan'," the Joker continued, staring off at the ceiling in his cell as Harley remained in her chair on the opposite side of the room. "I _like_ it when things don't go according to plan…you get to see people's true natures when that happens."

Harley liked listening to his voice. She would never state it aloud, but there was something…hypnotic. She drew doodles on the sides of the page as he spoke, her notes forgotten as she allowed herself to relax. She found that visiting Joker was rather therapeutic for her. "You're poetic, you know? The way you speak."

He snorted, rolling his eyes at her. "I'm just telling it how it is, Doc. Life will always find ways to give you a curveball…like my past, for example. Y'know I used to have a dog once, loved the little stinker to death…as a matter of fact, when he was hit by a car, I kept holding onto his body and wouldn't let my parents bury him for a long while…he even had a smile on his face when he died…I wanted to remember him always, so I figured I'd make my face look like his."

Harley pressed her hand to her heart, tears welling up in her eyes. "I had a dog once, too…oh, but that's so sad."

"I say whatever doesn't kill you makes you stranger," he grinned. "It's my philosophy…take Batman for example. A normal guy doesn't just decide he wants to go out and smash a few skulls for the sake of fun…then he'd be more like me." Licking his lips, he shook his head and leaned towards Harley. "Something happened to that guy…maybe he had everything taken away from him, maybe he's on the verge of insanity…or maybe he just had a bad day. At any rate, I'll bet you he's seen some weird things…and he's still kicking." Glancing to the door, he looked back to Harley and added in a whisper, "But you know what?"

"What?" she whispered, leaning in to hear his secret.

"I still dress better than him."

A giggle escaped her mouth, her hand flying up to cover her face as she emitted the sound. Her eyes widened as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Mr. Joker…?"

"That laugh…I like it." Opening his eyes, he grinned slyly at her. "I'm going to have to make you laugh more often."

Blush filled her cheeks as she looked down at her clipboard, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I think that's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow for another session."

"Don't be late, Harley," he called after her, laughing manically as she walked out.

The guard that opened the door for her made a face as he heard the Joker cackle. "Man, that guy gives me the creeps." He received a glare from the woman, raising an eyebrow as she stalked off. "Sheesh, what's her problem?"

Harley ignored him as she continued on her way, smiling as she remembered the way the scarred man looked at her. He was needy…he wanted someone to understand him and laugh at his jokes, that's all it was! If that was what he needed, that was what he would receive. She wouldn't leave him or doubt him, not ever...she wouldn't allow herself to.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry for the delay. I had this saved and meant to get it up sooner. I haven't really touched on this fic in a while but I will try to get back to it when possible. Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	29. Schemes

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Schemes**

The smell of bacon, cinnamon buns, and waffles drew Elisa out of her dreamless sleep, making her realize how hungry she was. She groaned as she stretching, yelping as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder. Glancing down, she saw that her wound had been bandaged, and she could feel the stitches underneath the wrapping. Her arm rested in a sling and she had been sleeping propped up on pillows. "I'm home…"

Hazy pieces of what had happened before and after she had been shot came to mind, but it was as though it was a dream. She remembered being in the cave, too, with Batman, and how he had kissed her so sweetly…he had mentioned Bruce, but she couldn't remember exactly what he'd said. It was strange, really, how much consideration he gave to the man who was supposed to be his competition. Her thoughts were soon distracted as Tim entered the room with Ace, a tray overflowing with food at hand.

"Elisa!" he beamed. "We made you breakfast!" Ace barked happily, sitting by her bedside and allowing her to stroke his velvety ears.

"Thanks, boys, that was sweet." She took the tray from the child and kissed his temple, smiling as she saw the messy assortment he had laid out for her. "It looks delicious."

"Becky let me help her and said I could bring it in, she's making breakfast for the others now," Tim explained. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," she lied. It felt like someone had punched her hard and their fist was still intact in her body. Still, she couldn't let Tim know that. "Where's Brina?"

"Out in the living room," he informed her, looking up as Vicki, John, and Brina entered. "But now they're here."

"Oh good, she's awake!" Vicki beamed. She and the others gathered around Elisa's bedside, all of them talking at once.

"Calm down!" she urged them, holding up her good hand. "I'm okay, really. What happened after we stopped Jason?"

"Bats brought you to the cave and got you fixed up," Brina explained, her eyes filled with sadness as she remembered what had occurred. "You had me really worried, Ellie. I thought that…" She stopped herself, realizing that crying in front of Tim wouldn't do any good for anyone.

"Hey, I'm still here," Elisa said kindly, squeezing her sister's hand. Looking up at Vicki, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "So…now you know why John and Brina are always out late?"

"Yes, and I realize now that it was more than just hanging out," she noted, a smirk on her lips. Her eyes moved back to Elisa as she became sober. "Elisa, I'm sorry about last night…I feel so guilty-"

"There was nothing you could have done to stop him…maybe me getting hit was what he needed to get some sense knocked into him." She smiled at her friend only to become stern. "But if you so much as tell anyone where the cave is-"

"Relax, I want to help, not expose," Vicki rolled her eyes.

"I've already contacted Jim and told him what happened," John cut in.

"And just what exactly 'happened'?" Elisa asked, cocking her head at him.

"You heard the report on Red Hood, went to the location to find him, and got shot in the process of trying to apprehend him," he explained. "It's more or less what happened."

"More or less," she agreed with a small smile. "How long until my arm's better?"

"Well, Batman suggested you keep it still for at least two or three weeks. He mentioned seeing a doctor, Leslie Thompkins. You remember her, right?"

"Of course." The little worm of curiosity wriggled in the back of her mind. Why would Batman recommend this specific doctor? How would he have a connection with her? He was known to be private unless he was with those he trusted absolutely…but Bruce Wayne on the other hand, he knew her from his childhood…

"We'll worry about that later. Eat up, sis," Brina said brightly, kissing her sister's cheek. "I've got to head to work."

"Me, too," Vicki nodded.

"I'll drop you girls off," John offered, leaving Tim and Ace to keep Elisa company.

Elisa wasted no time, eating her meal as Tim sat on the side of the bed and told her of his plans to meet with Jimmy and Barbie. He mentioned that they had told him of what had happened the night of Harvey Dent's attack, how their father made them promise not to tell anyone what happened. The twins had heard their parents arguing about leaving Gotham, but Tim was hoping they wouldn't. "They're my best friends, and Annie, too. I don't want to lose them," he confessed. "Do you think Mr. Gordon will leave?"

"I don't think so, but if Jimmy and Barbie's mom wants to go, she might just take the kids and the Commissioner would probably keep working here."

"You mean, like…split up? Like a divorce?" he asked softly, his voice quivering as he dared to ask.

Elisa grimaced as she remembered how sensitive he was to the subjects of parents and separation. Stroking his hair, she looked him in the eye and said, "I don't know if the Gordons will get divorced, buddy, or if they just plan to live in different places to keep the kids safe. I do know that they both love Jimmy and Barbie, and no matter what, we should be there to help them. They experienced something scary, so we need to give them time to recover. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah," he answered, hugging Ace tightly as he sat on the floor. The dog huffed and licked the boy's cheek, sensing his worry. As he did so, his ears perked, earning both woman and child's attention. Rising to his feet, the Great Dane trotted out of the room just before a knock sounded in the air.

"Coming!" Rebecca called from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go look," Tim said, scrambling up. "I'll take the tray if you're done!"

"You're a sweetie, Tim," she laughed, kissing him on the forehead before he walked out with the dirty dishes. Leaning back against the pillows, she sighed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing in her shoulder. She couldn't imagine being stuck at home for two weeks or so with nothing to do. Watching movies and reading books could only entertain her for so long…maybe if she recovered fast enough, they'd let her stay in the office with her sling. A knock at the bedroom door made her open her eyes, Rebecca's twinkling eyes coming into view. "Hi, Becky…thanks for breakfast."

"You gave me a good fright last night," the British woman scolded her. She smiled however, a knowing look in her eyes making Elisa anxious. "But I suppose that can't be helped with your line of work…I'm just glad you're all right."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she chuckled. "Who was at the door?"

"A visitor for you," Rebecca winked. "I'll send him in."

"Wait, Becky-!" Elisa protested, getting a bad feeling about who the visitor was. Seeing the tall figure enter the room and lock his gaze with hers, Elisa felt her heart stop. "…Bruce."

"Brina told me what happened," Bruce said with a frown, his voice soft. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said coldly, turning her head so that she might stare at the wall. "Thanks for stopping by. I'm sure Tim will want to show a new trick he's been working on with Ace-"

"Elisa, how could you be so reckless?!" Bruce demanded. "You could have gotten yourself killed-!"

"I've managed just fine up 'til now, thank you very much," she snapped, refusing to look at him.

"You've got to be more careful, there are people who care about you-"

"Oh, like your girlfriend?" she asked coolly, glancing back to see his eyes narrow. "I'm sure she's worried that you're here with me instead of her-"

"Are you serious?"

"Would you just-!"

"Mom, Dad, STOP!"

The pair halted in their argument, their heads turning to see Tim standing at the doorway, his eyes filled with tears. Guilt weighted on them as they saw his heartbroken face. "…Tim…we-…wait, what did you call us?" Elisa asked, her brows furrowed as she remembered what he had cried out.

The boy paled at this, rubbing his tears away before edging back. "N-Nothing…I was…"

"Hey…come here," Bruce murmured, getting down on one knee before beckoning the boy to come over. He took the boy in his arms, accepting a hug from the child. It was a foreign feeling to him, receiving such affection from a child who trusted and loved him as though he were his own father. He wondered if this was what his father felt each time he took him into his arms and comforted him. Brushing the boy's bangs out of his eyes, he asked, "Why'd you call us that?"

Tim ducked his head down in shame. "…ever since I lost my mom and dad…I…I wanted you two to be…my new parents," he sniffled, daring to raise his eyes to meet both Bruce and Elisa's gaze. "They fought all the time and said they hated each other…I know they meant it. But I know you two care about each other, and when you started fighting-"

"Tim, just because we're upset with each other doesn't mean we hate each other," Elisa reassured him gently. "We're…worried for each other," she said at last, casting Bruce a look before motioning for the boy to come to her. "Don't cry, Tim, we're fine…we just need a minute, okay?" Pressing another kiss to his forehead, she embraced the boy with her one good arm and waited until he left the room, shutting the door after him. Keeping her eyes averted from Bruce, Elisa could see him rise and walk back to her, taking a seat on her bedside. "…I'm sorry for blowing up like that," she apologized, her hair falling over her face. "I assumed you were with someone special-"

"Do you know who that was?"

"No…"

"Miranda Tate, she used to work for the company and was named Daggett's successor after his sudden death."

Elisa lifted her head, her brows furrowed as she absorbed the information. She could that Bruce's eyes were stern, with no hint of teasing anywhere. "Tate…as in the woman who helped supply Bane with the materials to make that bomb?"

"Exactly. She's been avoiding my calls after she up and left without a word of explanation," Bruce continued. "Last night she came to ask me to merge our companies together, but she kissed me in the middle of her proposal. I didn't understand why until I saw you run out…" He raised an eyebrow at her, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. "…were you jealous?"

Blush crept onto her cheeks as she bowed her head again in embarrassment. "…it doesn't matter. You love Rachel and you just lost her-"

"I loved her, but I'm not in love with her…she made her choice to be with Harvey," Bruce murmured, tucking his hand under her chin and gently raising her head. Lowering his head, he whispered, "I love _you_ , Elisa," before claiming her mouth. As he pressed his lips to hers, he rested his hand against her cheek. She sucked in a breath as he parted his lips and deepened the kiss, her heart racing and her mind reeling as she placed her good hand on his chest. She melted in his embrace, even as a memory of feeling this way with someone else flickered in the back of her mind. As Bruce pulled away, she found herself staring into his eyes, another face flashing over his and appearing to match seamlessly.

"…Bruce…I…" Elisa gathered her courage, her fingers curling around the lapel of his jacket as if for support. "…I love you, too, but…there's-"

"Somebody else?"

She nodded, her eyes locking with his again. "You need to know…it isn't fair of me to be in love with two men at once."

"Does he know?"

"Of course he does…he's the one who encouraged me to tell you."

"Awfully generous of him. It'll work out," he answered simply, bending his head to press a kiss to her cheek. "Trust me."

The words that came out of his mouth and the gesture he made caused her eyes to widen as she realized that all her suspicions were true. Raising her hand, she let it rest over his eyes.

"What're you-?"

"Don't move," she said softly. She stared at his chin, his lips. It hit her hard…how could she have been so blind? "Say something."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Elisa-"

"Deeper," she cut off his protest, her eyes never moving from his mouth.

"What?"

"Say it again, but deepen your voice."

He remained silent for a good moment, making her wonder if maybe he would up and leave from her strange request. She was about to lower her hand when he spoke. "Elisa." His tone was lower, but not quite what she was hoping for. It reminded her of when Jim Gordon had received an unexpected guest in his office so many months ago before Batman had become a well-known figure.

"Deeper," she pleaded, her heart hitching as she heard him speak again.

"Elisa."

"A little more…"

" _Elisa."_

Her hand was shaking as it moved away from his eyes. It was Batman's voice, but it had come from Bruce's mouth. As she moved her hand away, she could see his eyes were focused on her, blazing with the same intensity Batman had. She held her breath as she touched his face, her eyes filled with amazement and relief as she realized at last that the two men she had fallen in love with were indeed one in the same. "Bruce Wayne is Batman…and Batman is Bruce Wayne…who'd have thunk?"

Placing his hand over hers as she continued to rest it over his cheek, he whispered, "Elisa, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No, don't apologize," she shook her head. "I kept telling you to keep your secret, partially because I wanted to respect you, and partially because I was…afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I didn't want to hurt anybody, and even with my recent suspicions of you being Batman, I didn't want to be wrong and end up mistaking you for someone else."

He chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Somehow, I always imagined I'd be taking the mask off in order for you to find out."

"You did, in a way," she shrugged. "Your Batman mask shows your true self, and your Bruce Wayne persona is the mask you show the world to protect yourself and others…of course, there are a few glimpses of the real Bruce hiding underneath the eccentric billionaire playboy." Casting her gaze to the ground, she asked softly, "But why me, Bruce? I'm not-"

"You accept and love both sides of me, at least I hope so," he said with a wry grin, earning her attention once more. "I was just too stupid to realize that I felt this way about you, too." The smile vanished as he took her in his arms and neared his face to hers again. "…can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she murmured. "I'm just as guilty of pushing you away." Leaning in, she kissed him again, shivering in delight as he pulled her in close, cautious of her arm, and deepened the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair as she moaned from the kiss, feeling herself go weak from his lips. He in turn seemed to become strengthened with her obvious affection as she clung to him, making his heart pound wildly. When they pulled apart at last, he hugged her to his chest where she rested her head against his shoulder. "…there's something else that gave you away," she mused aloud.

"What? The fact the Wayne and Batman are never around at the same time?" he mumbled, a light smile growing on his face.

"Well, yes…that and you have the same smirk, the same angry look, both personas came to Gotham around the same time, and you both taste like straight black coffee."

He laughed at this, causing her to giggle along. "The coffee was the giveaway? Shameful."

Lifting her head, she arched an eyebrow at him and asked, "Bruce, there's something I've always wondered but…I didn't want to be impolite."

"By all means, be impolite," he urged her.

Chewing her lip, she wondered how to ask him her question. "…why did you leave Gotham? And what did you do while you were gone?"

He nodded as he listened to the question, brushing her hair out of her face and over her shoulder. "You remember how I told you about Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Yes."

"I left Gotham just after my parents' hearing, when Chill was murdered…I had wanted to be the one to kill him, but that woman took that chance from me." He could see that while Elisa was stunned, she did not condone him, nor did she interrupt. "Rachel took me to Falcone's hideout and knocked some sense into me. When I went to see Falcone, I realized that men like him had to be handled from a different angle…they weren't afraid of anything because of the power they held, and the money they owned. So I ran away and disappeared. I wanted to understand men like Chill and their motives."

"…did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not at first," he shook his head. "I spent years wandering different countries and living in places that were filled with men driven to desperation. I was caught and placed in prisons from time to time, and that gave me more insight, but I didn't fully understand until a man approached me one day when I was in a cell."

"Ra's Al Ghul."

He nodded, stroking her hair as she watched and listened. "He took me in and taught me everything I know about fighting, about understanding the underworld's mindset."

"Until he told you about destroying Gotham."

"You remembered our chat from the trip to the hospital."

"It's incredible, Bruce…but I can't imagine all the suffering you had to go through."

"You had your share of suffering, too."

"I guess we're both messed up," she sighed. She couldn't help herself from smiling as he took her in his arms again and kissed her forehead. "You're not going to give up being Batman, are you?"

"I don't know if I ever will, or if I can," he confessed, his forehead resting against hers. "But I know I need to lay low for a while."

"What'll you do in that time, Mr. Wayne?" she teased.

He raised an eyebrow at her and cocked his head. "I don't suppose you've got any free time on your hands, Miss Montez? I thought maybe we could go out and actually spend time alone together-"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she grinned.

"Only if the end result isn't a punch to the gut or smack to the face," he answered back lightly, earning another kiss. "So is that a 'yes'?"

"I'll let you figure that one out, Detective," she winked, snuggling into his embrace once more. Closing her eyes, she let her body relax as she listened to his heartbeat, her breath slowing until she felt herself becoming lulled to sleep again by his calming presence. _"I love you…all of you…"_

 **-B-**

Over two weeks had passed since anyone had seen or heard of the Batman, and people began to wonder if he had disappeared for good. Even Nightwing and Sparrow sightings had gone down. Some people said it was because of the guilt they felt about what happened to Dent, others said it was they were afraid to get caught, some still said there was a conspiracy behind the death of Dent and disappearance of the crime fighters. At any rate, life for Gotham began to slowly click back into the place. The only strange occurrence that had the police baffled was that in the past few weeks was that three men had collapsed suddenly and were rushed to the hospital. All of them had been in good health and lived perfectly normal lives. They also had wives and daughters who went missing. With the Joker, Riddler, Ivy, and Scarecrow locked up in Arkham, however, they began to wonder if they had another maniac at hand.

Such things did not concern some people, however, as they blissfully continued on with their lives…people like Harleen Quinzel. Each day, she looked forward to her sessions with the Joker, to whom she would affectionately call 'Mr. J' when in private. He amused her, and he made her feel comfortable. He never judged or made fun of her, rather he would challenge her with his philosophies on the world around them. If anything, they made her occupied, or at the very least distracted…and the way he would smile and lick his lips at her, it made her cheeks flush and her insides quiver.

"It won't last."

"Hm?" Harley mumbled, looking up from her doodles. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Batman disappearing…it won't last for long," the Joker repeated confidently. "Whenever there's a catastrophe, he always shows up. He just can't help himself-"

"What's with this fascination you have on Batman?" she asked, her brows knitting together as she looked at him. "Why do you care about him so much?"

"What would I do without him?" he snickered. "He's too much fun. He's a challenge…I can't seem to make him break, no matter what. He's got his lofty morals but dirty methods, and he's always trying to stop my little tricks. That's what makes it fun, him trying to fix things and me destroying it all."

Harley couldn't help but feel contempt for Batman. The Joker almost sounded as if he were in love with the vigilante. "But he killed Harvey Dent-"

The Joker's wheezing cackle stopped her. "Oh puh-lease! He couldn't kill _me_ , the man who brought Gotham to its knees and all but broke its spirit, how could he axe off one of the guys he was supposed to be working with? Think about it, Harley."

She said nothing, pressing her lips as she collected her belongings. "It's getting late, I should be going."

"So soon? You're killing me, Harl."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Harley got up and exited the room, almost shutting the door just as she always did when the guard placed both hands on either side of her head. She froze, shocked by the sudden advance. She could see that he was new, younger than the other guard who was usually stationed there. He must have been transferred from another part of the asylum because she was certain she had seen him elsewhere in the perimeter. "Do you mind-?"

"I do," he snarled, slamming his mouth onto hers.

She shoved him away, slapping his face before wiping her mouth clean. Giving him a disgusted look, she threatened, "I'll call security-"

"Oh but baby doll, I am the security. It's late, and I'm probably the only guy on this floor for now," he chuckled, grabbing a hold of her wrist and throwing her onto the floor. "You're the hottest doctor in this loony bin, and I've had a rough week…let's release some stress, huh?"

"Get away from me, you creep!" she demanded, thrashing as he threw himself on top of her. "HELP! Somebody-MH!"

His large, calloused hand clamped over her mouth, his wicked grin widening. He did not notice the door slowly open behind him or the shadow that fell over him until the sleeves of the prisoner's straightjacket were around his neck. He could hear the Joker's short, hot breaths on his neck as the cloth twisted tighter around his windpipe, making it harder to breathe.

"And here I thought the cops were supposed to be the heroes, not the crazies," the Joker chuckled, twisting his torso so that the security man crashed into the wall before he gave a final sharp tug, suffocating the other. The guard writhed as he clawed at the loosened sleeves but it was too late.

Harley covered her mouth as she watched, both fascinated and mortified, as the Joker killed the guard. She didn't know how he had managed to loosen the straightjacket but at the moment she didn't care. The minute he dropped the corpse, he was surprised to see her yanking the body back into the cell. "Gonna have a sleepover-?"

"Quick, get the jacket off, switch clothes with him. Hurry, before anyone else comes!" she whispered, struggling with the deceased guard.

The Joker pursed his lips in contemplation but he helped her nevertheless, eagerly wriggling out of the confinement and taking the young man's hat and jacket. "…you're taking a big risk, Harley-"

"Just keep your head down and stick with me," she urged him, linking her arm with his. "We'll take the backway."

"Hmm…" He had to admit to himself that he was impressed with how well she was taking everything. She was cautious but remained inconspicuous as she led him out, taking the elevator and with him until they arrived at the ground floor. They walked out past the security booth together, looking like a couple leaving work, and were ignored the entire length of the way.

While Joker was silently grinning to himself and enjoying the thrill of a speedy, secret getaway, Harley found that her heart was ready to burst out of her chest. What was she doing? She could lose her job, go to jail even for helping this murderous psychopath…but he did save her from being raped by an employee. What would they do to the Joker if he had been caught? He might be moved, he was already considered 'insane' to many. No, she couldn't lose him…he was the only one who cared about her, who took her seriously, even if life was all a big joke to him. So she continued, walking on in silence as she stared away, pulling out her keys the moment she arrived at her apartment door. "Go," she whispered, urging him in first as she checked the hallway to make sure no one else was around.

The Joker obliged willingly, strolling in as though he hadn't visited in a long time. "Well, well, nice place you've got. Not bad for a spot in the Narrows."

Locking the doors, she pressed her back to the wooden barrier and released a breath of relief. "We made it…I can't believe it."

"Atta girl, Harley," he chuckled. "You did pretty good for a newbie."

"I couldn't…I couldn't let them take you…or hurt you," she babbled, never looking him in the eye as she spoke aloud, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Oh my gosh, I just broke the law. I'm hiding the Joker in my apartment."

"So, what's next, Harley?" Striding over to her, he took her face in his hands and urged her to look up. "Look at me…" She did so at once, making him lick his lips. "So? How's about it, my little harlequin?"

Hearing him say those words made something snap inside. She lunged at him, taking possession of his painted mouth. His eyes widened in surprise at her actions but he quickly reciprocated the affections, roughly grabbing her around the waist with one arm as the other hand curled into her hair. She moaned and gasped as she kissed him all over, on his mouth, his neck, his ears. Her hands moved to his chest and began to rip his clothes apart.

"Easy!" he scolded her as he nearly choked from being so breathless. "Whoo, Harley, down girl-"

"Let me, Mr. J," she begged, biting his neck. "Hold me…!"

Hearing his nickname sent him over the edge, and the constant assault from her mouth and hands did nothing to help. It was almost terrifying how blatantly needy she was…he rather liked it. "You got it, Harley," he snarled, picking her up and tossing her onto the couch before pouncing on her. _"You're all mine now."_

 **-B-**

"So, how've you been, girl?"

Having placed the phone on speaker, Brina responded to her old friend Latisha as she applied her eyeliner. "I've been great. School's going along swimmingly, and Elisa and Bruce finally admitted their feelings for each other-"

"Shut up!" Latisha laughed. "They seriously did? I'm stunned! It's about time!"

"I know, right?" Brina laughed. "They've been going on little private dates up until yesterday. Bruce took her to a fancy restaurant and they've officially been named a couple now. My bet is the papers will forget about them in a week when they find out another couple's got a scandal or there's been a murder-"

"Actually, I've been hearing someone broke out of Arkham."

"When?"

"Last night. It's just a rumor, but if Vicki comes in to your place spouting news like crazy, I'm sure you'll let me know."

"Yeah…" Brina kept quiet about the reporter. Since Jason had gone, supposedly to 'find himself' and learn to control his temper, Vicki had become quieter, almost depressed even. She was currently out on the living room couch watching old black and white films, and she was actually letting Ace sit on the couch next to her since Rebecca had gone out on a date with Alfred that night.

"You still there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry, I got distracted."

"Mh-hm. Thinking about John?" Latisha asked smugly.

"No! I was thinking about something completely different…but I am getting ready for a date with John."

"Oooh! Spill!" Latisha giggled.

"We're just going for dinner and a ride around the city." Of course by 'ride', she meant patrol as civilians but the less Latisha knew, the better. After all, she enjoyed just spending time with him. She was happy just playing video games at his place or going to the movies with him. "I feel like we've been getting closer than ever before," she confessed, a smile showing on her face. After all, since they had started training and fighting crime together, they had spent good chunks of their days - and nights – in each other's company. John was always a gentleman with her and she was happy just being close to him.

"Aw, my lil' baby's gone and grown up!" Latisha exclaimed, pretending to cry.

"Oh please," Brina rolled her eyes. Hearing a knock at the door, she gasped, "That must be him!"

Latisha laughed at her friend's excitement. "Okay, girl, you have fun. Gimme details later, got it?!"

"Sure," she giggled. "Bye, Tish!" Hanging up, she tossed her cellphone into her purse and checked her hair one last time before exiting the room.

"You should marry her and then give Bruce advice," she heard Tim whisper to John before the two of them straightened and smiled innocently.

"I heard that," she smirked. "Actually, that's not a bad idea, Timmy."

"What, marrying?" John asked, blushing.

"No, I meant giving Bruce advice since he's such a late bloomer, but the marriage part is also a very good idea," Brina quipped happily.

John and Tim shared a grin as the officer mussed the boy's hair. The sound of Vicki's yawn made them glance over to see the silent reporter patting Ace's head as she stared at the TV. Brina and John exchanged a glance before walking over.

"Vicki, you okay?" Brina asked kindly.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine," she smiled wanly. "Hey Tim, do you want to watch those Ghost cartoons or whatever it is you like?"

"You'll watch _The Gray Ghost_?" Tim asked, smiling brightly.

"Sure, kiddo. We can order a pizza if you'd like."

"Yeah!" he cheered.

"You sure, Vicki? We could stay-" John started.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a trooper," she winked at them. "Now get out of here, lovebirds."

John nodded and offered a thankful smile to the young woman. Brina embraced her before taking John's arm and allowing him to lead her out. They were silent until they got to his motorcycle, a recent gift from Bruce. "You really think she's okay?"

"I think she's coping," Brina admitted. "She won't admit it, but she really misses him. She takes any chance she can get to be with Tim and goof off. I'm just surprised she lets Ace near herself."

"He can probably sense she's hurting. Dogs are good with people in mourning, or so I heard." He smirked as he offered her a spare helmet and put on his own. "But I know it's been the opposite lately with our fearless leader. How are the lovebats?"

"Don't get me started," she sighed with a roll of her eyes, though she couldn't fight back a smile. "She still acts the same when she's with us, but she's allowing herself to show her feelings when she's around him. She's been playing with her hair a lot more, too. I'll take that over pounds of make-up and hours of fussing over outfits any day, though."

"I hear you." Pursing his lips, he crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Say…since things have been quieter lately, I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together…just the two of us. Bruce offered to let me use his cars, or maybe I could ask if he'd let me use one of his contacts to go-"

"You mean…like a private vacation?" Brina asked, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, Robin, that'd be-!" She paused, her excitement evaporating.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried that he might have scared her. "Look, I respect you as a person and as my girlfriend, we would totally get separate rooms. I'd never try to take advantage-" he rambled.

"What? Oh no, I'm not worried about that, I know you're a gentleman," she said, squeezing his hand. "It's just…I don't think we should leave Bruce alone. What if something should come up and he's got no back up? Also…Latisha called me and said she heard rumors about someone escaping Arkham. What if it's the Joker?"

"You've got point," he agreed. "Okay, we'll wait. But maybe someday…?"

"Definitely," she smiled, accepting a hug from her beloved. "I think we need a break from the craziness eventually…this place can drive a person mad."

"Please don't joke," he grimaced. "C'mon, let's go." Slipping onto the bike, he revved the engine and took off, enjoying the feel of his girlfriend's arms around his waist. Nothing was going to ruin their evening together.

 **-B-**

Dr. Hugo Strange was occupied looking over his patients' files when he heard footsteps coming towards his closed office door. The door swung open and there standing before him was the lithe figure of a cloaked woman, her face concealed to only reveal her narrowed green eyes.

"Miss Talia Al Ghul!" he exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Your little entrances and visits to Arkham must be kept in secret," he hissed, anger taking place of his usual cordialness with her. "What is the meaning of-?"

"I am here for Pamela Isley and Jonathan Crane," she cut him off coldly, her eyes glinting in the lamplight of the room. "It's time to take my plan for Gotham to the next level."

"Isley and Crane? Whatever for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I require Isley's assistance to finalize a variable in my plans, and Crane can be most useful and elusive when offered the chance to study people's phobias. Juvenile, but I must admit he was rather faithful to my father's original plan."

"I'm afraid I cannot simply let you-"

"I am not here for your permission, I am getting them out," she informed him. "I shall knock you down and you shall inform your security that I attacked you. Do not worry, Doctor, I assure you that you that I shall send a bonus for your research to compensate for the damage."

"I see…"

"I also know of that little machine you are trying to complete. Most fascinating."

"I would ask how you know of my private work, but I sense it is pointless to question anything involving you."

"Very good, Doctor. Before I render you unconscious, I should like to recommend you get a hold of a patient before I destroy him."

"And that is…?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Wayne?" he asked, blinking in surprise as he took off his glasses. No need for those to get destroyed when she 'attacked' him. "Why him?"

"Once you complete your machine, invite him in and you shall see. However, as I said before, you may want to hurry…I have plans for him myself. Now hold still." With a quick motion of her arm, she slapped the side of her hand into the weak spot of Strange's neck, causing him to topple to the ground. Stepping around him, she dug into his desk and found his identification card. Grasping it in between her fingers, she snuck out of the room, stalking down the halls as silently as a serpent. Arriving at the row of cells, she sneered at the fool who called himself the Riddler as he gawked at her. Holding up the card, she cast looks to Crane and Isley, the pair of them staring with suspicious eyes as she let them out. "Time for a little outing."


End file.
